YuGiOh! Rise of the Gods and Dark Force
by GigaBahamut
Summary: Has been stopped. Read 'The Dark Pharaoh' as it is a rewrite to this story. This story will remain posted, but will be soon taken down. Sorry for everything folks.
1. The King of Games

**Yu-gi-oh! Rise of the Gods and Dark Force**

I don't own YGO or anything like that. Reviews plz!

Yugi Moto had won the battle city tournament, but when he meets a duelist that wants to control the world with fear, he must stand up and fight. And what's this? Yami Yugi is getting his memories back!

**Chapter One: The King of Games**

After the duel against Yami Marik in the battle city tournament, Yami and Yugi had won three cards known as the god cards. The most powerful cards ever made in duel monsters. Stronger then Exodia. Duelists have wanted to challenge him and take his god cards, but they all failed. But even when they lose, they still want to duel him. When school was over, Yugi Moto with his friends Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, and Serenity Wheeler were all going to his house and have a party. School was over and summer vacation has started.

"Man! Skool over! Dis is great," yelled Joey jumping around.

"Come down Joey," said Serenity getting a bit embarrassed, "Or people will stare at you thinking your crazy."

Then the gang stopped being blocked by a group of people. The gang was wondering what was going on, but Yugi couldn't see since he was short.

"What's going on," asked Duke, "Why's there a lot of people?"

"I want to see! I want to see," said Yugi jumping. Then Yugi had a better plan. He kept moving forward even when the people were blocking at him. When Yugi was at the other side, Duelist was blocking their path.

"Hey! It's Yugi Moto," yelled one of the duelist pointing at him.

"Not again," said Yugi getting annoyed. This happen once before Yugi and Yami met an evil duelist called Anubis. After the duel against him, people were still looking for him wanting to duel him, but they never quit. Yugi's friends came to him from the other side and they were standing in front of him.

"Hey! Why don' ya guys pick someone ya own size," yelled Joey at them.

"We want to duel the king of games! Not the king of Lame," yelled one of the duelists.

"We don't want to duel against a weakling! Your not even worth it," yelled another duelist.

"Take that back creep," yelled Serenity, "My big brother can take you down blind folded!"

Joey rubbed his head blushing and giving his smile.

"Fine, but after this. I want you guys to stop bothering me," said Yugi to all the duelist, "I'm getting tired of this..."

"Better yet Yug, let me take them out for ya," yelled Joey getting his duel disk and his deck, "See if ya can beat me! Tha one and only...Joey Wheeler!"

"Yugi let's go," said Tristan whispering, "You guys take care of him, I'll stay here with Joey." Jus then, Tristan saw Joey shake his head to him.

"No Tristan," said Joey, "I'll face these punks. Ya go protect Yug."

Everyone nodded, but Tristan wanted to make sure Joey would be all right. But then he nodded to Joey and the gang started to move from the duelists.

"Good luck Joey," yelled Serenity at him, "Beat those punks!"

Everyone stared at Serenity. She never said that before...oh well. Yugi and the gang left and Joey was doing all the dueling. But while they were running to Yugi's house, they didn't know that someone on top of a building was watching them. He was wearing a hood similar to the rare hunters and had a duel disk, but it was all black.

"Heh...Yugi Moto and Pharaoh Atem...wait till master Kenta hears about this, hahahaha."

The hooded duelist watched them until they were out of sight.

"Master Kenta need those three god cards to complete the ritual...he already has the other three god cards...too bad Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, and Yugi Moto don't know about the remaining god cards, hahahahahaha!"

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Shadi Appears

**Chapter 2: Shadi Appears**

Yugi and the gang kept running and running from the duelist. They had to find a place to hide or reach Yugi's home. When they turned to the right through the alleyway and reached the other side, the duelist blocked their way and the duelist behind them block their escape route. Tea grabbed Yugi's arm getting a bit scared. Tristan and Duke put of their fist ready to fight.

"We want to duel you Yugi Moto," said one the duelist, "If you accept my duel, then your friends will can go."

"Do I have to duel you all," asked Yugi complaining, "But It'll take to long."

"Too bad," said another duelist, "Take it or leave it."

Tea whispered in Yugi's ear, "Yugi...don't do it. I know you can beat them, but there are so many of them." Yugi nodded. He can beat them, but even if he won...tomorrow will be another day. When he was about to get his duel disk and his deck from his backpack, ten hooded people appeared on top of the building behind Yugi and the gang. The jumped down and showed their duel disk. It was black, but the same kind Seto Kiaba made when they started the battle city tournament.

"Who are they," said a duelist, "Never mind. Get them! They must be Yugi's friends!"

"Friends? You worthless punk," said the hooded duelist. Yugi and the gang quickly went through the pack of duelist and ran of their life. One of the duelists spotted them, but when he was about to get them, a hooded duelist blocked him.

Yugi finally reach his home. He opened the door and everyone went inside. Yugi quickly locked the door and sat on the couch exhausted.

"They know I beat them yesterday...why do they still come back for some more," asked Yugi.

"Don't really know," said Tristan. Duke was thinking of something then smiled.

"If I was Yugi and those duelist were girls...that would work for me," said Duke laughing. Everyone just stared Duke and Duke wondered why they were staring at him, "What? WHAT?"

Just then they heard a knock on the door. They didn't want to answer it because it might be those duelist again, but then they heard Joey's voice, "I guess they not here. Man, were are those guys."

Yugi got up and opened the door. Joey walked in, but he was walking a bit different. His clothes were messed up and so was his hair. Tristan and Duke went up to Joey and took him to Yugi's couch. Yugi closed the door and was wondering what happened to him.

"Ya won'...believe dis," said Joey exhausted, "I was beatin those creeps, but after ta, they ran over me!"

Serenity went up to him and caress his hair, "It's alright big brother. At least you beat them and showed them a lesson."

Just then, they heard footsteps coming down from upstairs. Yugi was wondering how someone got in his house. When the person reached downstairs seeing Yugi and his friends, he nodded. He was wearing some white robe, some white towel wrapped around his head, and some kind of gold necklace. Tristan knew this person. He was the same person that saved him and Duke when they were fighting over Serenity on Kiaba's blimp. Yugi also knew this person when he was telling the story of Pegasus and the god cards.

"Shadi," yelled Yugi surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to warn you Yugi," said Shadi, "Darkness has risen once again."

"Great," said Joey getting up, "Wat's it dis time?"

"A dark duelist has appeared and he is after Yugi and the pharaoh," said Shadi, "But Yugi, you must know the truth."

There was a bright light and when light disappeared, Yugi was a bit taller and had a deep voice. It was Yami. Shadi quickly kneeled to Yami.

"You don't need to do that Shadi," said Yami, "What's going on? I sense darkness all over again."

Shadi got up and faced him, "Do you remember the story I told you and Yugi?"

Yami nodded and Shadi continued, "Their are really six god cards instead of three."

Everyone was shocked. Yami couldn't believe what Shadi," Six god cards!"

"Correct," said Shadi, "Pegasus created Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Obelisk the Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon of Ra, but he never knew that there were three more god cards left. Even I never knew that there were six Egyptian god cards. So does Ishizu Ishtar. She never even heard of the other three. A researcher named Kenta Rick found these secret god cards and when he found them, he never told Pegasus. The god cards names were: Leviathan the Sea Serpent, Golem the Titan, and Bahamut-King of Dragons. You will soon understand the rest pharaoh."

Yami turned facing his back to Shadi and did some thinking. Yugi's friends just stared at Shadi then looked at each other

'Yugi, did you heard what I heard,' asked Yami in his mind.

'Sure did,' said Yugi, 'Let's ask Shadi some questions.'

When Yami turned around to ask Shadi questions, but he was gone. Yami looked around, but never found him. The gang also looked everywhere trying to find Shadi, but Shadi left. There was a bright light again and Yugi was back to normal.

"Who ever this person is," said Yugi, "I know what I have to do."

"And if Yug has an enemy," said Joey, "Den his my enemy also."

Yugi nodded to Joey, but Yugi still needed to some answers. But the one he wondered the most was those hooded duelist. Maybe they work for Kenta...if they do...then its time to stop Kenta and get those god cards.

**To be continued...**


	3. Back to Duelist Kingdom

**Chapter 3: Back to Duelist Kingdom**

Yugi sat on his bed thinking. There were six god cards. But how did Shadi know if Ishizu and Pegasus never knew about these. Yugi had a lot of question in his mind. Tea came upstairs and saw Yugi in his room sitting. Tea knocked on his door. Yugi quickly looked up and faced Tea. Yugi smiled and Tea smiled back.

"Can I come in?" asked Tea.

"Of course," said Yugi. Tea went inside and sat next to him.

"What you thinking of Yugi," asked Tea.

"About what Shadi said to me and Yami," said Yugi, "And I wonder who this Kenta is and where are those god cards."

Tea grabbed Yugi's hand. Yugi blushed seeing her hand on his hand.

"Yugi," said Tea, "Don't worry. Were always here for you...I'm always here for you."

Yugi was blushing deep red and Tea moved a little closer to him. Yugi moved back a little, but Tea was moving closer. Yugi couldn't go any farther when he reached the wall at the end of the bed. Tea was closer to Yugi. Her lips where almost to Yugi's when all of a sudden, Joey came up stomping and went inside Yugi's room and stopped at his tracks.

"Wat the," said Joey, "Wat ya two doin?"

Tea quickly stood up blushing and smiling, "Nothing nothing. Yugi are we doing anything?"

Yugi just shook his head staring at Tea. Joey just looked at them, "Riiiggghhhhttttt. Anyways, Yug. Ya got mail. And it's from Pegasus."

Yugi quickly got up. Pegasus wrote him a letter? Yugi wondered why Pegasus wrote to him. Joey led Tea and Yugi downstairs into the living room and gave Yugi the letter. Yugi opened it and inside was just a microchip card. It looks like it can go to his duel disk. Yugi went to the closet and took out his duel disk when Seto Kiaba started his battle city tournament. He put the card on his duel disk and showed a hologram of Pegasus.

_Yugi-Boy. I see you got my card. Shadi told me everything what he told you. If you have questions on Kenta, come over to duellist kingdom. Your questions might be answered Yugi-boy. Oh, and by the way...you see some old friends Yugi-boy. And you can bring your friends also. This will be interesting._

The hologram Pegasus disappeared and Yugi and his friends were invited to duelist kingdom. Pegasus sounded like as if he knew Kenta...but Yugi knew he'll get his answers...and what did Pegasus meant, "_some old friends_?"

"Ya heard ta man," said Joey, "Were going ta duelist kingdom!"

"Duelist kingdom," said Duke surprised from the kitchen, "Yeah! I have to ask Pegasus if my Dungeon Dice Monsters is doing great."

"Enough already Duke," said Tristan watching TV, "We all know that Pegasus accepted your game...did Pegasus accept your game? I forgot...but I know that your game was accepted."

"Has my home became everyone's home," asked Yugi looking at every person, "Well anyways, lets go!"

Everyone nodded and cheered. But while they were cheering...the hooded duelist was watching them.

"Master," said the hooded duelist taking out a transmitter, "Yugi Moto is going to duelist kingdom. Orders sir?"

"Follow them," said a dark voice from the transmitter, "I need that boy's puzzle and his god cards to complete the ritual. Just. Don't. Get. Spotted!"

"Right away master," said the hooded duelist turning off the transmitter.

**To be continued...**


	4. Some Old Friends

**Chapter 4: Some Old Friends**

Yugi and the gang were on Pegasus plane to duelist kingdom. They got the tickets when Yugi saw the micro-card. Duke was getting excited. He was going to see Pegasus again. Duke kept looking out the window trying to find duelist kingdom. Joey was getting annoyed.

"Da ya hafta keep lookin' out ta window," yelled Joey, "It's drivin' me crazy!"

"For your information Joey," said Duke glaring at him, "It's been awhile since I last saw Pegasus and I need to ask him some of my questions."

"...Well can ya stop lookin' out ta window," asked Joey, "And Yug, why's Ryou here again?"

Yugi looked at Ryou who was getting something to eat. Yugi smiled at Joey.

"He wanted to come along Joey," said Yugi, "And don't worry about his Yami. I think Yami Bakura is beginning to calm down a little."

"Well da ya hafta bring those two," asked Joey pointing at the Millennium Necklace and the Millennium Rod. Yugi looked at the two items and laughed at Joey.

"Joey. I have to keep them safe," said Yugi, "If I left them at home, people could break in and steal them."

"I guess so," said Joey.

"Anymore questions Joey," asked Yugi still laughing. Joey shook his head. Just then, they heard the intercom go on.

_Ladies and gentlemen, were about to land on duelist kingdom. Put on your seatbelts. Were landing in 10 minutes._

The intercom went off and everyone put on his or her seatbelt. Ryou went back to his seat next to Yugi and put on his seatbelt. The plane started to slightly move down to the left a little. They looked out the window, but all they saw was clouds. But after awhile, when the clouds were gone, they saw duelist kingdom. It's been awhile since Yugi and the gang last saw this island. The plane landed on the road. Yugi never knew their Pegasus had an airport of his own. He never even saw one on his island. He must of got one after his tournament. The plane stopped and everyone went off.

"So...where's Pegasus," asked Tristan, "It doesn't look like his here."

"I think were supposed to walk up there," said Yugi pointing at Pegasus's castle. Joey and Tristan complained.

"Wat! No way! I won' do it," yelled Joey.

"I'm with him," said Tristan, "I won't walk up there!"

**15 minutes later...**

"I can' believe were walkin' up there," complained Joey, "Are we there yet?"

"No!" yelled everyone except Tristan at the same time. Joey whined and so did Tristan.

After awhile, they finally reach Pegasus's castle. It still looked the same the last time Yugi was here. And when Seto wanted to duel him before they faced Pegasus. The door opened and everyone went in. When they were inside, they saw a dinning table.

"Please. Sit down everyone," said a voice on top. Yugi and gang looked up and saw Pegasus on top, "Nice to meet you all once again. Including you Yugi-boy."

Yugi and the others sat down on the chair. Pegasus then came down.

"I bet you all have questions for me," said Pegasus smiling at everyone. Before Yugi could say anything, Duke came up to him and shook his hand.

"Pegasus," said Duke, "Its good to see you again." Pegasus just stared at him and when he had a good look on his face he remembered who he was.

"Duke Devlin," said Pegasus, "Good to see you too. Your game is beginning to be a great game for everybody."

Duke blushed in embarrassment. Ryou looked outside the window and saw something.

"Guys," said Ryou. Everyone looked at Ryou.

"What is it Ryou," asked Yugi.

"I thought I just saw a blue-eyes white dragon land," said Ryou still looking out the window, "Maybe I'm losing it."

"I bet who might that be," said Pegasus. Pegasus opened the door and saw Seto Kiaba and Mokuba Kiaba walking inside. Seto then saw Yugi and his friends.

"Yugi," said Seto, "And you're cheerleaders...and the puppy also."

"Who ya callin puppy," said Joey getting up, "I ought ta teach ya a lesson!"

"Joey. Calm down," said Serenity.

They also heard footsteps upstairs. Three people came down: two males and one female. The first male had a tan hair, purple shirt, and tan jeans. The second male had some kind of tattoo on his left face, purple robes, and he had just a ponytail. And the female had some kind of white robe. Yugi remembered these people.

"Marik, Odion, Ishizu," yelled Yugi.

"Pharaoh," said Marik and Odion.

"Yugi and the pharaoh," correct Ishizu.

"My my," said Pegasus laughing little, "Quite a crowd. Looks like everyone's here. Now. Who wants to hear a story?"

**To be continued...**


	5. Story Time

**Chapter 5:Story Time**

Pegasus sat down across the table. Everyone sat down and Seto just glared at Pegasus.

"What do you want," said Seto with his cold voice, "I was busy at KC and you wouldn't stop bothering me!"

"Take it easy Seto," said Mokuba calming down his brother.

"Kaiba-boy," said Pegasus laughing, "Don't you want to hear a story?"

"No," yelled Kaiba. Kaiba got back up and was about to leave.

"It's about the god cards," said Pegasus. Seto stopped and Marik, Odion, and Ishizu looked at Pegasus.

"What about them," asked Seto.

"Sit down and I'll tell you Kaiba-boy," said Pegasus smiling, "It's not the one's Yugi-boy has."

"What do you mean Pegasus," said Marik, "Everyone knows you created three god cards!"

"Yes. But the other three," said Pegasus looking at Marik.

Marik just stared at Pegasus. Ishizu then spoke.

"How can that be? Shadi took you to the room showing the picture of the pharaoh and the three god Egyptian gods," said Ishizu.

"Correct," said a voice. Everyone looked at behind Pegasus and Pegasus smiled.

"Good to hear you Shadi," said Pegasus smiling. Shadi appeared behind him and was right next to him.

"I took Pegasus to the room showing the pharaoh and the three gods. But I never took him to the secret room," said Shadi.

"Shadi never told me about the secret room until my friend Kenta Rick found it," said Pegasus making his smile gone.

"So," said Seto, "A secret doesn't mean anything."

"But it does Kaiba-boy," said Pegasus, "Didn't you hear me that its about the god cards? Not the one Yugi has?"

"What," said Seto, "What are you talking about?"

"There are really six god cards," said Yugi. The Kaiba bros, the Ishtars, Odion, and Pegasus looked at him.

"I guess you heard already," said Pegasus.

"Not really Pegasus," said Yugi, "Shadi just told me there were six god cards."

"That can't be," said Odion, "There's Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Seto was just shocked. He looked at Pegasus with an angry face.

"Where are they," yelled Seto, "You've been holding out on us have you!"

"Take it easy Kaiba-boy," said Pegasus shaking his hands, "I'm not worth it to control them. I was only meant to create them."

"Kenta Rick controls them," said Shadi, "Pegasus. Tell them the story."

"Alright," said Pegasus, "Before I made the god cards. Shadi took me to a room showing them. My researchers took pictures of them. When we came back outside, my good friend Kenta Rick wanted to go there if I missed anything. I let him go and told Shadi to go with him. Kenta needed some help. Kenta and Shadi went back to the room. Kenta looked all over the place when he stepped on something. It was a secret panel on the ground leading a hidden area. Shadi never knew such thing. Kenta went inside and then he saw it. It showed a texture of the other Egyptian gods: Leviathan the Sea Serpent, Golem the Titan, and Bahamut-King of Dragons. And in the middle of the room was a black Egyptian box-"

"What black box," asked Yugi.

"Yugi-boy," said Pegasus, "It's quite rude to interrupt. But it showed a Millennium symbol on it. Why?"

"Nothing," said Yugi. When his grandpa gave him the puzzle, it was in a box and had a Millennium puzzle. He looked at his puzzle and showed it to Pegasus, "Was it like this?"

"I don't know," said Pegasus," Shadi told me everything what he saw when he was with Kenta. Shadi?"

Shadi nodded pointing at the middle of Yugi's puzzle.

"This was the symbol I saw on the box," said Shadi.

"Great," said Pegasus, "Now can I continue my story?"

Yugi nodded. He had a thought, but he wasn't really sure. If Kenta found a box that looked like his...no. It couldn't be. It can't be another Millennium Puzzle. Can it?

"Kenta took a few pictures and when he was done, he took the Egyptian box away and ran off," said Pegasus, "Shadi then looked around, but he never saw Kenta. Shadi then remembered what he saw. Shadi went back to me and told me everything what he and Kenta saw. I followed him to the secret room and was the texture of the gods. I was going to create them, but Shadi to me not create them for which I was not worthy to do it. I was worthy to create the other three gods, but the not them. When I went back to Domino City to create them. I sensed a dark force."

"I too sensed that dark force a long time ago," said Ishizu.

"I never really paid much to it," said Marik, "I never felt it."

"I never felt it," said Yugi.

"So did I. I know I have a Yami and he can sense anything...but he never did," said Ryou.

Shadi looked at Yugi and Ryou with surprised.

"You two never felt it," asked Shadi, "How can this be?"

"I heard enough," yelled Seto slamming his fist on the table, "I'm surrounded by freaks!"

"Ya take ta back," said Joey getting up, "Yug isn't no freak! No one is!"

"This is too much," said Seto, "I came here for nothing!"

"But you heard from Pegasus that there are six god cards Seto," said Mokuba.

There was a bright light and Yami Yugi was back.

"Kaiba! Don't you realize anything," yelled Yami.

"No I don't Yugi," said Seto.

"Then I'll make you believe me," said a voice.

Everyone looked behind them. A hooded duelist appeared from the shadows. There was yet another light...but a light of darkness. Yami Bakura appeared.

"It's you again," said Bakura. Yami Yugi looked at Bakura.

"You faced them," asked Yami.

"Yes you fool," said Bakura, "They were actually worthy opponents for once, but of course I beat them."

"Me and master Marik faced them also," said Odion.

"They were weak duelist," said Seto, "But much stronger then the rare hunters."

"But the last time we saw them was that they were protecting us from a pack of duelist back at Domino," said Tea.

"We were following orders," said the hooded duelist, "We are known as the black duelist."

"Hooded freaks is more like it," said Duke laughing.

"Is that a challenge," asked the black duelist, "Because if its...your not even worth it. I'm here to take down Yugi Moto and take his puzzle and god cards."

"Sadly you're wrong," said Marik, "If you couldn't beat us, then there is no way you can beat the pharaoh."

"Master Kenta ordered me to deal with Yugi. Not you," said the black duelist. Pegasus was shocked. Kenta controlled duelist making them follow his orders.

"Where is Kenta," said Pegasus getting up.

"None of business," said the black duelist.

"If it's a challenge you want," said Yami taking out his duel disk and putting it on his arm, "Then it's time to duel!"

**To be continued...**


	6. Batte:Yugi VS BD

**Chapter 6: Yugi VS. BD**

The two duelists took out their duel disk, shuffled their decks and prepared to duel.

**Yugi Moto:** 8000

**Black Duelist (BD):** 8000

"I'll start things off," yelled Yami

Yami drew six cards and looked at his hand.

* * *

**Yami's hand:**

Gazalle The King of Mythical Beasts-Level 4 ATK/1500 DEF/1200 (No effect)

Swords of Revealing Light-Magic Card

Dark Magician Girl-Level 6 ATK/2000 DEF/ 1700 (Effect)

Skull Archfiend of Lighting-Level 6 ATK/2500 DEF/1200 (Effect)

Pot of Greed-Magic Card

Beta the Magnet Warrior-Level 4 ATK/1700 DEF/1600 (No effect)

Yami: I play Gazalle The King of Mythical Beasts, in Attack mode! I place one card face down and play the magic card Pot Of Greed!

Yami drew two new cards and received: Sage's Stone-Magic Card and Gamma the Magnet Warrior-Level 4 ATK/1500 DEF/1800 (No effect)

Yami: I end my turn.

* * *

**BD drew six cards and had: **

Wrath of the Dark Knight-Trap card

Dark Blade-Level 4 ATK/1800 DEF/1500 (No effect)

Trap Jammer-Trap Card

Vampire Lord-Level 5 ATK/2000 DEF/1500 (Effect)

Aeon Summon-Magic Card

Double Coston-Level 4 ATK/1700 DEF/ 1650 (Effect)

BD: I play two cards facedown! I play Dark Blade in attack mode and end my turn.

* * *

Yugi draws Alpha the Magnet Warrior-Level 4 ATK/1400 DEF/1700 (No effect)

Yami: I'm glad you didn't attack. I play Swords of Revealing Light!

_Swords of Revealing Light appeared and surrounded BD._

BD: You'll pay for that!

Yami: Will see about that because I sacrifice Gazalle for Dark Magician Girl and I play Sage's Stone! I call forth, Dark Magician!

_Dark Magician appears on the field next to Dark Magician Girl._

**Dark Magician-Level 7 ATK/2500 DEF/2100 (No effect)**

Yami: Dark Magician! Dark Magician Girl! Double Dark Magic Attack!

**Yugi Moto:** 8000

**BD:** 5300

BD: Not bad.

Yami: I end my turn.

* * *

BD drew a card: Dark Blade

BD: I play another Dark Blade! And Yugi...time for you to know the most powerful Warrior ever made in Duel monsters! Stronger than Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning! I play my magic card, Aeon Summon and chain it with Wrath of the Dark Knight!

Yami: Aeon Summon? Wrath of the Dark Knight? Pegasus. What do these cards do?

Pegasus: To tell you the truth Yugi-boy, I don't know. I never created these cards. Kenta Rick also created some cards to help me out back in Egypt when I first saw them.

BD: I'll tell you what they do, hahahahaha!

Aeon Summon-Magic Card: You can special a monster that has the word "Aeon" in its name or Odin the Dark Knight in its name. Tribute the monster with the same Attribute on the monster you are summoning.

Joey: Eh?

BD: Dark Blade is a Dark Type. If I want to summon an Aeon or Odin the Dark Knight, I need to tribute a Dark Type to summon a Dark Aeon.

Joey: ...eh?

BD: I'll show you!

_A dark pool surrounds Dark Blade and Dark Blade gets suck into it. Then, a huge black Knight appears from the pool carrying a sword and an axe on the other hand._

BD: This is known as Odin the Dark Knight!

**Odin the Dark Knight-Level 10 ATK/3200 DEF/2500 (Effect) **

Dark Type Warrior/Effect

This card cannot be normal summoned or flipped summoned. This card cannot be special summoned except by the effect of Aeon Summon. Roll a six-sided dice. If the dice lands on a one, destroy all your opponents' monsters without activating a trap card. If the dice lands on a six, Odin can attack your opponents LP without activating a trap card. If the dice lands on the 2 or 5, Odin can attack two monsters. If the dice lands on a 3, tribute one of your monsters, in order to attack. If the dice lands on a 4, destroy a spell or trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

Yami: I understand, but what does Wrath of the Dark Knight do?

BD: Wrath of the Dark Knight increase's a Warrior's strength by 500 for one full turn and decrease's my opponents monster's attack power by 500 points. And monster effects, Trap card, and magic cards that target them do not affect all Dark Warriors.

**Odin-ATK/3700 DEF/2500**

**Dark Magician Girl-ATK/1500 DEF/1700**

**Dark Magician-ATK/2000 DEF/2100**

Yami: Hahahahahaha! You forgot that my swords are still on the field!

BD: Damn...I end my turn.

* * *

Yugi draws Mirror Force-Trap card.

Yami: I place one card on the field facedown. I shift Dark Magician and Girl to defense mode."

Then Yugi appeared next to Yami wondering what's he doing.

_-Yugi: Yami. What are you doing? Summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior._

_-Yami: Yugi. I don't have Valkyrion on my hand and even if I did, Odin is still powerful._

_-Yugi: But then Odin's attack power will go back to normal and so will our monsters._

_-Yami: I know Yugi...but this duelist could be a treat even if I summon Valkyrion._

Yugi nodded and disappeared.

Yami: I end my turn.

* * *

**Odin-ATK/3200 DEF/2500**

**Dark Magician Girl-ATK/2000 DEF/2100**

**Dark Magician-ATK/2500 DEF/1700**

BD draws Dust Tornado-Trap card. BD smiled in delight.

BD: I place one card face down and place one card in defense mode facedown and end my turn.

Yugi draws Royal Decree-Trap Card.

BD: Before you play anything, I activate my trap card, Dust Tornado! Bye-Bye to Swords of Revealing Light!

Yami: This is bad...I play one card facedown and place one card facedown in defense mode and end my turn.

* * *

BD draws exchange-magic card.

BD: I now tribute my facedown card, Double Coston for Vampire lord in attack mode! I activate Odin's effect! Roll dice!

_A black dice appears up in the sky and lands on the ground still spinning and lands on a six._

BD: Yes, a six! Odin, attack Life Points directly!

_Odin's sword then started to glow a bright red color. Soon, his sword transformed into a long red spear. Odin threw his spear at Yami and the spear went through Yami. Yami gave out a cry of pain and was kneeling on the ground._

**Yugi Moto:** 4800

**BD:** 5300

Yami: Arrghhhhh! A few more attack like that and I'm through!

BD: Vampire lord, attack dark Magician girl!

Yami: Activate Mirror Force! Since you said Odin couldn't activate trap cards when he attacks using his effect, you didn't say anything about your other monsters!

Joey: Alrigh' Yug!

Tristan: Show him who's the man!

Tea: Way to go Yugi!

BD: Not bad...too bad it won't work because I activate Trap Jammer! Your trap card is negated!

**BD's field:**

Odin the Dark Knight

Vampire Lord

No Magic or Trap card(s)

**Yugi's field**:

Dark Magician

Gamma the Magnet the Warrior (face-down)

Royal Decree-trap card.

BD: I end my turn.

* * *

Yugi draws Graceful Charity-Magic Card.

Yami: I play Graceful Charity!

Yami drew:

The Winged Dragon of Ra-Level 10 ATK? DEF? (Hidden Effect)

Monster Reborn-Magic card

Slifer the Sky Dragon-Level 10 ATK/X000 DEF/X000 (Hidden Effect).

Yami then discarded The Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon to the graveyard.

Yami: Looks like I win because I play Monster Reborn! I summon The Winged Dragon of Ra and I sacrifice 4799 of my LP leaving me only one LP left and I shift Dark Magician in Attack Mode! Winged Dragon of Ra, Phoenix Mode! Destroy all my opponents' monsters and attack his LP directly!

Yugi Moto: 1

BD: 501

BD: No! Odin!

Yami: Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!

Yugi Moto: 1

BD: 0

BD fell on the floor angry at himself.

"I lost!" yelled BD, "But I had a powerful monster on the field!"

"You almost had me," said Yami walking towards him, "But you lost. I want some information."

Just then there was bright light of darkness on BD's forehead. It showed the Millennium symbol on its head. Yami and Yugi saw this once when they were against that Rare Hunter that took Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Master. Master, please," yelled BD, "I did my best master! No! Arrrgggghhhhhh!"

BD then stood up giving a creepy smile.

"Yugi Moto," said a dark voice from BD's mouth, "Or should I say, Pharaoh Atem?"

"Who are you," said Yami.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Truth

_I forgot to put this earlier, but I also don't own final fantasy and Yu-gi-oh! I got the new god cards from the final fantasy game. I do play final fantasy games and Yu-gi-oh! And I am very sorry that I was late. I am getting to leave and head somewhere. Hope you'll enjoy._

**Chapter 7: Truth**

"Atem," said the voice from the black duelist, "Shame on you that you forgot your own brother, hahahaha."

Everyone was shocked and looked at the black duelist laughing. Yami Yugi could only stare at the duelist with a surprised face. The black duelist lowered his hood and everyone could see his face. His hair was similar to Yugi's hair. It was standing up, but his hair was all black.

"Brother," yelled Yami Yugi, "No…you can't be my brother! Even if I had my memories back…you can't…you can't be my brother!"

"Hahahaha! Oh well, you'll know the truth sooner or never," said the dark creepy voice from the black duelist mouth, "Allow to introduce myself. My name is Aeru. Brother of Atem, hahaha!"

"Kenta," asked Pegasus, "What happen to you? You look a bit different…did you change your hair?"

"Pegasus. Perhaps you didn't hear me," said Aeru, "My name is Aeru. Kenta is long gone…that fool."

"Wat do ya want punk," said Joey getting ready to beat up Aeru.

"All I want is to tell my brother the truth," said Aeru giving a dark laugh, "Ishizu, Shadi…I thought you told Pharaoh the truth about his past. Shame on you two, hahahaha! Bye for now Pharaoh."

"Wait," said Yami trying to stop him, but Aeru drew his cape around him and was swallowed by darkness. When the darkness reached the floor, it disappeared and Yami glared at Ishizu and Shadi. Both of them were looking at the floor avoid to have eye contact with their Pharaoh, "Why you never told me he was my brother!"

"Pharaoh," said Shaid now looking at him, "Please understand. If you knew…things might've got out of hand."

"Like what," said Yami yelling, "What are the things that might get of hand!"

"Pharaoh please," said Ishizu also looking at him, "Stay come. Will tell you the truth."

Shadi then quickly looked at Ishizu in a dark way, "Ishizu no! If we tell Pharaoh the truth-"

"I know what will happen Shadi," said Ishizu raising her hand in front of Shadi's face, "But Pharaoh will need to know the truth eventually."

Everyone except Ishizu, Shadi, and Yami were all in a trance. They were staring at the three people. Seto was surprised than gave out his dark laugh.

"Please," said Seto laughing, "More stories about magic Ishizu? The past? You all make me sick believing in this magic. I came here for nothing! But…the information on the new god cards does help a little. I will get Kenta and get those god cards. Then I'm going to duel you Yugi, win your other god cards and prove who is the true King of Games!"

Seto left heading back to his blue-eyes white dragon jet with Mokuba behind him. Yami Bakura gave also a dark laugh, but it was a bit soft than Kaiba's.

"What a fool," said Bakura, "He thinks he can handle a duelist that holds three new god cards that are stronger than the one's Yugi has."

Pegasus then stood up clapping his hands. Everyone then looked at him wondering what he was clapping for.

"This was most wonderful," said Pegasus smiling, "New god cards, most exciting indeed. But those Aeon cards that duelist played earlier…I do know about them…not much though."

"What is it Pegasus," asked Yami, "You know about that card what that black duelist played? I thought you said you never seen it before."

"I never have Yugi-boy," said Pegasus, "I never seen them, but that doesn't mean I don't know them."

Ishizu and Shadi were glad that Pegasus was telling the others about the Aeon cards. Yami and the others forgot that Ishizu and Shadi were going to tell them the truth about Yami's past. Yami's time will come soon. He will know the truth later. Ishizu and Shadi sat down and looked at Pegasus hearing the story about the Aeons.

"When I was still creating duel monsters, I found a strange temple with different kind of statues all over it. The statues looked mostly like knights really. Each of the statues showed a different figure. There are five of them at least I think. I think one was: Odin the Dark Knight-North, Lance the Knight of Light-South, Strom the Knight of Wind-West, Blaze the Fire Knight-East, and Giga the Knight of Life-Center," explained Pegasus.

"Why were they called North, South, West, East, and Center Pegasus," asked Tea.

"Not really sure," said Pegasus raising his shoulders and his hands up, "But I know they can create a great power if all five of them are on the field."

"Great," said Yami standing up then faced Ishizu and Shadi, "Now I want to know about my past you two."

Shadi and Ishizu stared at him. They thought he forgot, but when Yami wants to know about his past, he'll never forget. Shadi and Ishizu both stand up and everyone's eyes were on them.

"Alright Pharaoh," said Ishizu facing him, "You will know the truth about you and Aeru…"

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Ancient Past I

**Chapter 8: Ancient Past I**

Everyone face had turned to Ishizu and Shadi except for Yami Bakura. His eyes were closed thinking about something. He was giving his cold smile and gave a soft dark cold laugh. Joey's eyes fixed on Bakura wondering what he was thinking of, but whatever he _was_ thinking of, Joey didn't want to find out and put his eyes backed Ishizu. Yami Yugi was waiting for Ishizu and Shadi to speak, but in his mind…he couldn't believe what he heard from Aeru.

**:Flashback:**

"Atem. Shame on you that you forgot your own brother, hahahaha. You'll know the truth sooner or never," laughed Aeru.

**:End of Flashback:**

"5,000 years ago," said Ishizu, "Pharaoh Atem ruled Egypt. His father, the previous pharaoh Akunumkanon made Atem took his place as pharaoh of Egypt before he passed away. But Aeru, the brother of Atem was upset that his younger brother would rule Egypt and not him. He was older, stronger than Atem, he wanted to rule Egypt and carry his father's Millennium Puzzle. Aeru challenged Atem into a Ka duel. Back then, they used stones as cards my friends, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Not me," said Joey raising his hand up in the air.

"Me too," said Tristan raising his hand up in the air also.

Everyone looked at Joey and Tristan. Serenity felt so embarrassed that her big brother didn't know that. She was covering her face with hands so no one would see her face.

"What," said Joey with a confused face, "Sumthin I said?"

Everyone shook their head and then turned their face back to Ishizu.

"Well…that was weird," said Ishizu blinking at Joey and Dristan, "Anyways, Aeru challenged Atem into a duel. Each one of them had a monster to play. Atem used the Dark Magician as his monster against Aeru and Aeru used a monster called TerrorKing Archfiend. The fought with enormous strength and Pharaoh Atem had one the duel. Atem had made Aeru leave the city of Egypt and disappeared into the desert. During his travels, he found a pyramid. Aeru had gone inside the pyramid. It was far away the Egypt of City…and there, is when Aeru found the dark puzzle…"

"Then what happen," asked Tea. Yami Yugi wanted to know also, but he had a feeling that was it, for now.

"The rest I do not know," said Ishizu looking down at the ground, "I only saw the vision when I still had the Millennium Necklace."

"Pharaoh," said Shadi now facing Yami, "This is it, but you'll soon the rest. I have a strong feeling that you might be the one…"

"The one," said Duke with a confused face, "What the heck is 'The One?"

"The Pharaoh will know soon and so will Yugi," said Shadi now getting up, "Now is the time Pharaoh for a test."

"A test," asked Yami also getting up, "And what that be?"

"Oh this is just great," yelled Pegasus with excitement, "A test! It's just like a game, but better, hahaha!"

"I challenge you to a duel Pharaoh," said Shadi pointing at him, "Accept my challenge or back down Pharaoh?"

"I accept Shadi," said Yami getting shuffling his deck, "But why do you want to duel me?"

"If you win, you earn something," said Shadi, "But if you fail…you are not worthy to be Pharaoh and you do not have the right to earn the god cards and the Millennium Items!"

**Next Chapter-Battle: Attack of the Knight**


	9. Battle:Attack of the Knight

**Chapter 9: Battle: Attack of the Knight**

Yami Yugi took out his duel disk and put his deck inside the duel disk. Shadi also took out a duel disk and put his deck in it. Both of them put their Life Points to 8000 and prepared to duel.

"Its time to duel!" said the two duelists at the same time.

"I'll go first Pharaoh," said Shadi drawing six cards.

**Shadi's hand:**

Aqua Madoor-Level 4x2 Atk/1200 Def/2000 (No effect)

Black Pendant-Equip spell card

Attack and Receive x2-Trap Card

Card Destruction-Spell card

"I'll play two cards face down and play Aqua Madoor in defense mode," said Shadi putting the cards on his duel disk, "That ends my turn."

* * *

"My turn," yelled Yami. Yami drew six cards. 

**Yami's hand:**

Queen's Knight-Level 4 Atk/1500 Def/1600 (No effect)

Mirror Force (Trap card)

Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight-Level 7 Atk/2300 Def/2100 (effect)

King's Knight-Level 4 Atk/1600 Def/1400 (Effect)

Jack's Knight- Level 5 Atk/1900 Def/1000 (no effect)

Black Luster Ritual-Ritual Spell Card

"I'll play one card face-down. Now I play Queen's Knight in Attack and end my turn."

* * *

"My turn," said Shadi. 

Shadi drew Goblin Attack Force-Level 4 Atk/2300 Def/0 (Effect)

"Now I play Goblin Attack Force in Attack mode. Then play the magic card, Card Destruction."

"No," yelled Yami in shock.

'This looks bad Yami,' said Yugi.

'I know Yugi,' said Yami, 'I had good cards too. But maybe I might get a better hand.'

Both duelists put thier cards in the graveyard and drew the same number of cards they had.

**Shadi's Hand:**

Negate Attack-Trap Card

Black Pendant-Equip Spell Card

Monster reborn-Spell Card

**Yami's Hand:**

Black Luster Soldier (Ritual Monster)-Level 8 Atk/3000 Def/2500 (no effect)

Call of the Haunted-Trap Card

United We Stand-Equip Spell Card

Monster Reborn-Spell card

Magician of Black Chaos (Ritual monster)-Level 8 Atk/2800 Def/2600 (no effect)

"Dang it...A little good, but also bad," said Yami a little angry.

"Now I play Monster Reborn," said Shadi activating the magic card, "I summon your Gaia in defense mode and play the equip spell card, Black Pendant."

**Gaia-Atk/2800 Def/2600**

"Now, Goblin! Attack his Queen's Knight."

**Yami's LP:** 7200

**Shadi's LP:** 8000

"Arghh," said Yami. Yami may have lost just a little LP, but he couldn't risk activating Mirror force since Gaia was in defense mode. Goblin Attack Force then swift to defense due to its effect.

"I also set one card face-down. I end my turn Pharaoh."

* * *

Yami drew his next card. It was Pot of Greed-Magic Card 

"I play my spell card, Pot of Greed!"

Yami drew two more cards. It was Change of Heart-Magic Card and Buster Blader-Level 7 Atk/2600 Def/2300 (effect)

'Oh no,' said Yugi, 'this looks bad. Your hand has a few useful cards and some not-so-useful cards.'

'Yugi don't worry,' said Yami, 'As long as I trust my deck, nothing will never beat us. We also have our friends with us.'

Yugi was still worried. If Yami drew another strong monster, we might have hard time winning, but he knew he could trust his Yami. Yugi nodded and disappeared watching Yami duel Shadi.

"Come on Yug," yelled Joey, "Show Shadi what ya made out of!"

"We believe in you Yugi," yelled Tea.

"Show him whose tha man," yelled Tristan and Duke.

"Were all here for you," said Serenity.

"..." Yami Bakura just remained silent watching the duel. He saw those fools cheering for that weak boy. What was the point? He used darkness as his strength. He would soon someday beat Yugi and his Yami and earn that puzzle. He didn't care about the god cards. He wanted to laugh, but he decided just to watch. Marik, Odion, Ishizu just watched Yami fought against Shadi. Yami didn't know that Shadi had a Knight card. They wondered if Yami would stand a chance. And for Pegasus, he just watched smiling. He wished he had his Millennium Eye so he can hear what there thinking, but oh well. What could he say? He now had a patch, a gold one, over his eye and his sliver hair covering it.

"Now I play Change of Heart," yelled Yami. Yami took control of Gaia and swift it to attack mode. "I set one card face down and play monster reborn! I bring back, Jack's Knight and tribute it to bring forth, Buster Blader in Attack mode!"

"You lose 500 LP Pharaoh because of Black Pendant. When that card is sent to the graveyard from the field, you lose 500."

**Yami:** 6700

**Shadi:** 8000

"Now I play United We Stand! Equip it to Buster Blader! Now Buster Blader's Attack power and defense is raised by 800 for every face up monster on my side of the field."

**Buster Blader-Atk/3400 Def/3100**

"Buster Blader Attack his Goblin!"

"Activate Trap Card! Negate Attack," yelled Shadi activating his facedown card.

Yami Yugi's Buster couldn't destroy Shadi's Goblin Attack Force and Yami was swift to Main Phase two.

"I end my turn."

* * *

Shadi drew his next card. It was a knight card. Blaze the Fire Knight-East-Level 6 Atk/2450 Def/2000 (effect) 

Blaze the Fire Knight-East (Fire)

Star Level-6

Warrior/Effect

When this card is Tribute Summoned successfully, destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field. Everytime this card destroys a fire type monster; this cards Attack power is raised by 500-attack power. Also, as long as the field card Temple of Blaze remains on your side of the field, this card is unaffected by monster effects, trap cards, and spell cards. And, as long this card remains on the field, this card changes all monsters attributes to fire on both players field and its attack power is raised by 100 for every face-up fire monster.

"I now tribute my Goblin for Blaze the Fire Knight," yelled Shadi.

_A huge flame appeared from the ground. A red knight appeared with a blazing red sword on his hand._

"Whoa! A knight card," said Joey, "Yug now might have a hard time winning this duel."

"Joey! Don't say that," yelled Tea," Yugi will win! And Yugi's monster is stronger than that Knight."

'Tea's right,' said Yugi thinking, 'My buster blader is stronger than Shadi's Knight, unless it has a special effect. Well, here I go.'

"Buster Blader, attack his Blaze Knight!"

"Activate monster's special ability," yelled Shadi, "When this card is summoned to the field, I can destroy one card on your side of the field. Destroy United We Stand!"

**Buster Blader-Atk/2600 Def/2300**

**Blaze the Fire Knight-Atk/2450 Def/2000**

"My monster is still stronger Shadi," said Yami.

"Activate monster's second special ability," yelled Shadi.

"A second ability," said Yami shocked.

"A second effect," said everyone except Bakura shocked.

'This card changes our monsters attributes to Fire and earns 100 attack power for every fire type on the field. Since I have Aqua Madoor and Blaze Knight on the field, my monster earns 200 attack power!"

**Blaze the fire Knight-Atk/2650 Def/2000**

"And since your Buster Blader is on the field, my monster gains 100 more attack power!"

**Blaze the fire Knight-Atk/2750 Def/2000**

"Blaze! Counterattack!"

**Yami:** 6550

**Shadi:** 8000

"No," yelled Yami. He was losing this duel. If he doesn't turn the table...this could be bad.

"And my monster has another ability," said Shadi smiling a little, "Everytime this card destroys a fire type monster, its attack power is raised by 500, but Buster Blader was sent to the graveyard, my monster loss 100 attack points, but that doesn't matter."

**Blaze the Fire Knight-Atk/3150 Def/2000**

"This is bad, really bad," yelled Yami sweating.

"End your turn Pharaoh," asked Shadi.

Yami had no other choice, but the good news...if he doesn't get anything good to destroy Mirror Force, his safe and Shadi's monster will be destroyed. He has to believe in his deck to win, but if he fails...he didn't want to think about it. All what Yami could do is pray that he will attack.

"I end my turn," said Yami

**Next Chapter: Battle: Attack of the Knight II**


	10. Battle:Attack of the Knight 2

**Chapter 10: Battle: Attack of the Knight II**

**Yami's LP:** 6550

**Shadi's LP:** 8000

**Shadi's hand & field:**

No cards in his hand.

Blaze the Fire Knight-East Atk/3150 Def/2000 (effect)

Aqua Madoor Atk/1200 Def/2000 (no effect)

Attack and Receive x2-trap cards (face-down)

**Yami's hand:**

Black Luster Soldier (Ritual Monster)-Level: 8 Atk/3000 Def/2000 (no effect)

Call of the Hunted-Trap Card

Magician of Black Chaos (Ritual Monster)-Level: 8 Atk/2800 Def/2600 (no effect)

**Yami's field:**

No monsters on field.

Mirror Force-Trap Card (face-down)

Yami was doing alright, sure he had 6550 Life Points, no monsters on the field, one trap card, Shadi wasn't touch, had a powerful Knight on the Field. All right, you wouldn't say he was doing all right, but at least he was above 4000 Life Points.

"You might think you are not in any danger Pharaoh," said Shadi staring at him, "But sooner or later you will feel the pain. My move!"

Shadi drew his favorite card-Millennium Golem (Earth)-Level: 6 Rock Atk/2000 Def/2200.

"I now tribute my Aqua Madoor, for Millennium Golem! In attack mode," yelled Shadi sending his Aqua card to the graveyard and replacing it with a powerful monster. A huge Golem with one eye appeared with its hands reaching out to Yami.

**Millennium Golem-Atk/2000 Def/2200**

"Both my monsters," said Shadi ordering an attack, "Attack Yugi's Life Points now!"

"Not so fast Shadi," said Yami flipping his face-down card face-up, "You activated my trap card, Mirror Force! This card destroys all your monsters in attack mode and since both of your monsters are in attack mode, both of them will be destroyed!"

A barrier protected Yami from the two monsters and later on, Yami's Mirror Force destroyed them. Yami gave out a little smile at Shadi. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity gave out a cheer. Yami Bakura just sat on chair watching the duel; Pegasus gave out a smile and was drinking some wine. Marik, Odion, and Ishizu were still watching Yugi duel waiting to see what Yugi is going to do next.

* * *

"My move Shadi," said Yami drawing a card. He drew Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts (earth)-Level: 4 Beast Atk/1500 Def/1200.

**Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts-Atk/1500 Def/1200**

"I now play Gazelle in attack mode," said Yami placing the card on his duel disk. It showed a brown fur beast with black hair, horn on its head, and had sharp claws, "Now Gazelle, attack Shadi's Life points directly!"

Gazelle attacked Shadi's life points and Shadi had now 6500 life points, but then Yami lost 700 Life points all of sudden. Yami saw this and stared at Shadi.

"What happen? Why did I lose 700 life points," asked Yami staring at Shadi.

"Because of my trap card, Attack and Receive," yelled Shadi flipping his facedown trap card face-up, "This card can only be activated when my life points are being attacked. Since you attacked me, I may have lost 1500 of my life points, but since now you lost 700, you got 5850. But here's something special Pharaoh. I activate my second trap card, Attack and Receive! You lose 1000 of your life points."

Yami lost 1000 and hand now 4850. Yami looked at Shadi with a glare.

"How did I lose 1000," yelled Yami, "I thought you said I lose 700 when I attacked your life points!"

"True pharaoh, but I forgot to tell you that when I have another Attack and Receive trap card in my graveyard, you lose an addition 300. So that's 1000," explained Shadi.

"Arghhh. Then I set one card face-down and end my turn," said Yami.

* * *

**Shadi's LP:** 6500

"Finally," said Shadi. Shadi drew the magic card, Dark Hole-Spell card, "I set one card and end my turn."

* * *

**Yami's LP: **4850

"Pretty fast," said Yami. Yami drew his next card, Berfomet (dark)-Level: 5 Fiend Atk/1400 Def/1800 (no effect) -(I know berfomet's effect so I'm going to pretend that Berfomet doesn't have an effect.)-

'Hey! All you need now is polymerization,' said Yugi appearing next to Yami, 'Were winning this duel Yami.'

Yami remained silent and looked at Shadi. Shadi had a calm face. He wasn't worried that he was losing his life points. It must be that facedown card. He wants him to attack.

'Uh. Earth to Yami. Anybody home,' asked Yugi. Yami snapped out of it and faced Yugi.

'Sorry Yugi. I'm just worried about that face-down card,' said Yami looking at the card on Shadi's side.

'Well we have to be careful then if that card is a trap,' said Yugi. Yugi disappeared back to the puzzle and Yami continued the duel.

"Gazelle! Attack Shadi's life points now," yelled Yami. Gazelle attacked Shadi and again lost 1500. He had 5000 life points and then Yami activated his facedown card, "I activate, Call of the Haunted! This is card allows me to bring back a monster, so I chose my Buster Blader!" A huge warrior carrying a sword appeared ready to slice.

**Buster Blader-Atk/2600 Def/2300**

"Buster Blader! Attack Shadi's life points now," again Yami ordered. Buster Blader was almost closed to Shadi's life points and Shadi activated his facedown card.

"I activate, Dark Hole," said Shadi. A dark hole appeared from the ground and sucked up Yami's two monsters and destroyed them. Yami gave out a glare to Shadi. Yami had two useless cards in his hands and no cards on the field. Good news, Shadi had nothing. NOTHING. No cards in his hands or field.

"I end my turn," said Yami.

* * *

"My move," said Shadi. Shadi drew his next card and drew the card he needed. Spell Card-Return of the Knight

Return of The Knight

(Spell Card)

Pay 1000 of your Life Points to special summon a card that has "Knight" in its name from your graveyard or that is removed from play. After one full turn, the selected card is removed from play and so is this card.

"I now play, Return of The Knight spell card," yelled Shadi showing it to Yami, "This card allows me to get any card from my graveyard or that is removed from play. I bet you know what I'm after. I bring back, Blaze! The Fire Knight of The East!"

A huge flame appeared and then a warrior was formed from the blaze and was holding a flaming sword in his left hand. Blaze has returned, but again, the good news, its attack power was back to its normal attack power.

**Blaze-Atk/2450 Def/2000**

"Did you forget my Knight gets 100 attack power for every card that is fire," asked Shadi.

Yami forgot about Blaze's effect and earn100 extra attack power boost.

**Blaze-Atk/2550 Def/2000**

"Blaze! Attack Yugi's life points now," ordered Shadi. The Knight charged at Yami and swung his blazing sword at Yami. Yami screamed in pain and was kneeling on the ground.

**Yami's LP:** 2300

This is bad. Yami has only 2300 life points left and Shadi has 5000 life points left. Shadi's LP was 2700 higher than Yami's. What could Yami do? All he could do is believe in his deck like he always does. As long as he believes in his deck, he will never lose. His friends were there to. To cheer for him and see him win this duel. Yami got back up and faced Shadi.

"I'm not going to lose Shadi. Not now," said Yami, "I saved the world many times, my friends were always there for me, I controlled the most powerful cards...I've been in worse duels. This will be a piece of cake to win."

"Really pharaoh," asked Shadi, "Last time I checked, you were losing this duel. So how would you call this piece of cake?"

* * *

"Here. My move," said Yami. Yami drew his next card and it was Graceful Charity-spell card, "Yes! This will help! I activate my spell card...Graceful Charity!"

**Yami drew three new cards:**

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (earth)-Level: 8 (Rock/Effect) Atk/3500 Def/3850

Chaos Ritual of Dark Magic-Ritual Spell Card

Magician's Valkyria (dark)-Level: 4 (spellcaster/effect) Atk/1600 Def/1800

"I send Magician's Valkyria and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior to the graveyard," said Yami. Then I play my ritual card, Chaos Ritual of Dark Magic!"

Candles appeared and a circle with a star at the middle and darkness was covering the area.

"To summon Magician of Black Chaos, I need to give up a monster that has the same level as Magician of Black Chaos or greater," explained Yami, "Since I have Black Luster Soldier that has the same star level as Black Chaos, I can summon it. So I send Black Luster Soldier to the graveyard to bring out...Magician of Black Chaos!"

The circle star gave out a bright light and a magician with long black hair carrying a staff appeared from the circle star. His skin was like blue and was wearing a blacking spellcaster clothes.

**Magician of Black Chaos-Atk/2800 Def/2600**

"Your move Shadi," said Yami, "And remember what you said. Blaze is removed from play thanks to that spell card."

* * *

"I already know pharaoh," said Shadi. Shadi removed from play Blaze and drew his next card. Shadi drew an Aqua Madoor (water)-Level: 4 (spellcaster) Atk/1200 Def/2000

"I play a face-down monster in attack mode and end my turn," said Shadi putting the card on his duel disk.

* * *

Yami drew his next card Magician of Faith (light)-Level: 1 (spellcaster/effect) Atk/300 Def/400

"I too set one monster in defense mode," said Yami placing the facedown card on his duel disk, "Now. Magician of Black Chaos! Attack!"

Black Chaos gave out a black energy from his staff and fired at the facedown monster. It showed Aqua Madoor and the black energy destroyed the water spellcaster. Shadi was safe for now since his monster was in defense mode and Yami ended his turn.

* * *

"This will be the end for you pharaoh," said Shadi. Shadi drew Goblin Attack Force (earth)-Level: 4 (warrior/effect) Atk/2300 Def/0

"I set another monster in defense mode and end my turn," said Shadi.

* * *

"Keep playing safe and eventually you will lose," said Yami. Yami drew his next card and it was Obelisk the Tormentor (divine)-Level: 10 (divine/hidden effect) Atk/4000 Def/4000

Yami gave out a smile to Shadi and spoke, "This duel ends. I flip my monster, Magician of faith from facedown defense mode! The effect activates at the same time. I will take monster reborn back!"

Yami went in his graveyard and took out a monster reborn. The he played his Monster Reborn and brought back Jack's Knight in attack mode.

"I bet you know what comes next," said Yami smiling. Shadi remained silent and was ready to take the hit. Yami gave out the order to his Jack's Knight to attack the facedown card. The Jack's Knight sliced the card in half and showed Goblin attack force destroyed. Then Yami ordered Magician of Black Chaos and Faith to attack Shadi's LP. Both spellcasters hit Shadi and Shadi lost 3100.

**Shadi's LP: **1900

Shadi knew he was going to lose. Yami moved to Main Phase two and was ready to summon.

"I now tribute my three monsters to bring forth...Mighty Obelisk the Tormentor," yelled Yami sending Magician of Faith, Black Chaos, and Jack's Knight to the graveyard and replaced them with a blue card. The hologram showed a huge blue beast coming out of the ground. It had horns coming out of its head. It had huge blue wings and huge strong arms.

**Obelisk The Tormentor-Atk/4000 Def/4000**

"Your turn Shadi," said Yami. Shadi didn't move and placed his hand on top of his deck.

"I surrender," said Shadi, "I have no card to beat that monster."

The duel was over and Yami had won the duel. He believed in his deck and that's what made him believe that he could win. Shadi went up to Yami and gave him two cards. Yami stuck out his hand and Shadi placed the two cards on Yami's hand and had Blaze The Fire Knight-East and the field card Temple of Blaze.

Temple of Blaze

(Field Spell Card)

As long as this card remains on the field, Blaze The Fire Knight-East is unaffected by monster effects, trap and spell cards. This card raises the attack power and defense of all your fire type or pyro monsters by 700 points.

"Ya won Yug," yelled Joey.

"We knew you could do it," yelled Duke and Tristan.

"I knew you could win," whispered Tea smiling. Serenity smiled at Yugi. Yami Bakura gave out a cold smile. No one could beat Yugi...at least, not yet. Pegasus gave out quite a cheer. He was clapping his hands for Yugi for winning that duel. Marik, Odion, and Ishizu all smiled and went up to Yugi for a good duel.

"Its getting late folks," said Pegasus getting up, "Why not sleep for till tomorrow? I'm sure you are all tired."

"That will be good Pegasus," said Ishizu walking towards him, "We would all need a good-night sleep."

"Yeah. Pretty late. I guess will sleep here," said Tristan, "Plus...I'm a bit hungry."

"Food is at the kitchen," said Pegasus pointing behind him at the door, "It will lead you to the kitchen. Grab whatever you need."

"Thanks Pegasus," said Duke. Tristan and Duke ran to the kitchen wanting to grab whatever they can.

'That was one tough duel Yami,' said Yugi.

'Yes it was,' said Yami, 'We believed in out decks and ourselves. We won because we were fighting for something.'

Yugi nodded and took control of his body back. Pegasus started to head upstairs and then faced everyone.

"Chop chop everyone," said Pegaus clapping his hands, "Time for bed. Let me lead you to your rooms."

**Next Chapter: Love in the Dark Night**


	11. Love in the Dark Night

**Author:** I know I haven't been updating, but you know how it is. Busy with school and all. I want to thank NinjaLuffyoftheMist and demiryu for the tip on the effect of the Winged Dragon of Ra. Chapter 11 is here and now!

**Chapter 11: Love in the Dark Night**

"Your rooms are here guys," said Pegasus pointing on the left side of the hallway, "And the girls on the other side."

"Good," said Joey," At least no one, will spy on my lil sis!"

Duke and Tristan stared at each other and gave out a whistle while staring up at the roof. Yugi burst out laughing and entered the first room.

"You guys better head to your rooms," said Yugi, "Tomorrow will be heading back to Domino City."

"Alrigh' Yug. Ya heard the man! Head ta sleep everyone…including you two," said Joey beaming at Duke and Tristan.

"Why you hate me Joey? I thought we were friends," said Tristan giving out a puppy face.

"Don't listen to him Joey. You can trust me. I'm way better that Tristan and I'll keep a eye on him just in case if he does anything to Serenity," said Duke giving Joey a friendly pat on the back smiling. However, Joey wasn't buying it.

"Whatever," said Joey, "Sis. Ya sure ya'll be ok?"

"Don't worry about me Joey," said Serenity smiling, "I'll be alright. Besides, I'll be staying with Tea so you don't have to worry a thing."

"Ok…Time ta go ta bed ya two," said Joey dragging Duke and Tristan to the third room.

"Good-night Serenity," yelled Duke and Tristan.

"Guess I'm off," said Ryou, "Good night mates,"

"See you tomorrow Pharaoh," said Ishizu.

"Same here pharaoh," replied Marik.

"Tomorrow will be yet another day," said Odion.

Everyone headed to their rooms and closed their doors. Joey put the two crazy lovebirds in the second room between Yugi and Ryou's room and looked the door. Yugi had the first room on the left side of the hallway, Duke and Tristan's room was the second room, Ryou's room was the third, Joey had the fourth, and the fifth room was Marik and Odion's room. One the right side of the room, Tea and Serenity had the first room and Ishizu had the second room. Pegasus made sure everyone closed their doors and left the hallway.

**:Inside Yugi's Room:**

Yugi hanged his Millennium Puzzle on the coat hanger and walked to the window and stared outside. It was dark windy night. Yugi really couldn't see the forest since the darkness was covering it up. All he could see was the bright shiny stars up in the sky and the ocean giving out the reflection of the light. Yugi then looked at the Puzzle hanging. Yami was doing some thinking. After what happen…who could blame him.

**:Flashback:**

"Atem," said the voice from the black duelist," Shame on you that you forgot your own brother, hahahaha."

Everyone was shocked and looked at the black duelist laughing. Yami Yugi could only stare at the duelist with a surprised face. The black duelist lowered his hood and everyone could see his face. His hair was similar to Yugi's hair. It was standing up, but his hair was all black.

"Brother," yelled Yami Yugi, "No…you can't be my brother! Even if I had my memories back…you can't…you can't be my brother!"

"Hahahaha! Oh well, you'll know the truth sooner or never," said the dark creepy voice from the black duelist mouth, "Allow to introduce myself. My name is Aeru. Brother of Atem, hahaha!"

**:End of Flashback:**

'Yami? You there buddy,' asked Yugi talking in his thoughts.

'I'm here Yugi,' said Yami appearing next to the puzzle looking down, 'What is it?'

'Listen…I know what happen,' said Yugi feeling sad, 'but you got to let it go. Even if Aeru was your brother, that won't stop you right?'

'I know…but still Yugi. I can't shake off that thought. I wish I knew more about my past,' said Yami still looking down.

**Meanwhile…**

Serenity couldn't sleep. She was laying down the bed staring at the roof. She couldn't shake off her dream. Her love for a certain someone. She had to tell him now before it was too late. She got up and tipped toed to the door and opened softly not to wake up Tea. As Serenity walked out and closed the door, she didn't know that Tea was wide-awake. She got up and followed Serenity.

**Yugi's Room…**

'How about if we practice our dueling skills,' asked Yugi, 'We could use the time to get out dueling skills improved.'

'I guess so,' said Yami.

'Besides,' said Yugi, 'No one can beat you since you hold three Egyptian God Cards.'

'Wrong. No one can beat _US_ since _WE _hold three Egyptian God Cards,' corrected Yami smiling.

Yugi smiled back and heard a knock on the door. Yami disappeared and walked to the door. He opened the door and saw Serenity staring at him.

"Serenity! Uh…come in," said Yugi opening the door a bit wider. Serenity went inside his room and closed the door, however…it wasn't fully closed. Serenity walked up to the window and stared at Yugi. Yugi went up to her and tired to think of something to say.

"What are you doing here," asked Yugi, "Something wrong?"

"You could say that," said Serenity sitting on Yugi's bed and staring outside at through the window.

Yugi sat next to her and looked at her and said, "Anything I can do to help?"

While they were talking, Tea went up to Yugi's room to take a peek and overheard them. She opened the door a little and saw Serenity sitting next to Yugi. Tea couldn't believe this! Her secret crush and her best friend were together!

"Listen Yugi," said Serenity, "I have something to tell you…"

"Well you can tell me," said Yugi, "But don't you think you should tell Joey this also?"

"Joey wouldn't understand," said Serenity. She then looked at Yugi blushing and continued, "Yugi...please don't laugh, but I…I like you."

Yugi then turned red. Serenity likes her? Gee…But…Yugi had sights on a different girl though…Tea however was getting angry. He face was deep red and she couldn't wait to chock Serenity.

"Uh…Gee…Serenity…. I don't really know what to say," said Yugi blushing, "But what made you think I would laugh?"

Serenity was still blushing and said, "I thought you wouldn't like me and laugh at me for saying something stupid…"

"Serenity. Don't be afraid," said Yugi, "I know how its like holding those feelings and scared what the person might think, but follow your heart and you'll come through just fine."

"No wonder why you and Joey are best friends," said Serenity smiling, "You two do whatever it takes. Both you are always filled with a positive attitude, especially Joey."

"Yeah," said Yugi smiling.

Tea had enough. She was praying that Yugi wouldn't fall in love with Serenity.

"Um…Yugi," said Serenity blushing really deep crimson red, "Can…can I kiss you…"

Tea and Yugi gave out a shocked surprised. Tea was getting angry and she wanted to stomp in there and show that she was the one who deserves Yugi. Not her! Yugi didn't know what do to. He just froze staring at Serenity. He tried to say something, but no words would come out. Serenity then moved closer. Yugi moved back and back. Serenity continued to move closer and then Yugi fell down on the ground. Serenity went on the ground and was on top of him.

**Don't worry! This is still rated T for Teen! They're not going to do anything like that!**

Serenity gave Yugi a passionate kiss on the lips and Yugi couldn't believe what she was doing. Tea was angry…and yet also sad. She thought she might have a chance with Yugi…but she knew he would be happy with Serenity. Tea looked down and went back to her room crying. Yugi kinda liked this…but when he thought about Tea…this had to stop. Yugi pushed Serenity off of him.

"Serenity…stop. Look, I like you as a friend," said Yugi getting up, "You're a sweet and kind girl. Serenity…I love Tea."

Serenity got up and looked down at the ground tears sliding off her eyes. Yugi knew she hurt her feelings. He felt bad…but he loved Tea.

"Serenity," asked Yugi, "You ok?"

"I'm fine," said Serenity sniffing a little, "I just wish…I had you first…Tea's really lucky to have you have…I wish it was me…"

"Serenity…I'm sure there's a guy for you out their somewhere. You just got to wait," said Yugi trying to wipe off Serenity's tears, "Just wait. I'm sure that guy will make you happy."

"Your right Yugi," said Serenity feeling a little better, "Your such a sweet person Yugi. I should go to bed now. Good night Yugi."

Before Serenity left, she gave Yugi a kiss on his left cheek and left. Yugi put his hand on his left cheek and smiled. Yugi looked back and Serenity closed the door. Yami then appeared next to him surprised.

'Wow…that was awkward,' said Yami talking to Yugi in his thoughts.

'Yeah…I feel sorry for Serenity,' said Yugi, 'I mean…she is a kind, pretty, sweet…girl.'

'Yeah...well, time to go to bed,' said Yami, 'Good night Yugi.'

'Good night,' replied Yugi.

Yami returned to the puzzle and Yugi went back to bed. However…someone outside has been spying on Yugi from the forest. It was blond haired guy wearing shades, wearing some kind of coat, a brown tank top, black jeans and some kind of duel disk on his left arm.

"Sir," said the unknown person, "Located Yugi Moto on Pegasus's island, also known as Duelist Kingdom. I overheard him saying that he loved Tea Gardner."

"So little Yugi has a special someone eh," said a voice from the transmitter, "Get the girl. I believe I might have some use for her."

"Yes sir," said the mysterious duelist and turned off the transmitter. At a far away place in a building, was a male. He was sitting on a chair wearing some kind of business clothes, had long spiky sky blue hair, and he had one green eye color on the right and an gold eye color on the left. He turned off the TV, got up and opened a secret door using a blue stone around his forehead. He went through and when he went through, he was wearing a white robe. He went up to some kind of statue that had huge eyes at the top and three dragon mouths at the bottom. The mysterious person went up and kneeled to the statue.

"Great Leviathan," said the unknown male, "I, Dartz, have found little Yugi and the pharaoh and soon…you will rise once again and bring terror to this world, hahahahahahahaha!"

**To be continued…**

**Author: **Ah oh…Dartz is back. Reviews plz! Or give me some hints on the next chapter. People send me your reviews and write down you think you want the next chapter to be. Or you can just wait and make me write the next chapter. But please review. I really want a review. Don't care what you say. Don't care if you like it or not, just give a review please!


	12. Ancient Past II and Tea's Hate

**Author: **Sorry for not replying for a really long time folks. Busy with school. And plus I'm in NJROTC and I went to Mini-Boot Camp. Anyways, Chapter 12 is here and now! So read…or your soul will be sent to the shadow realm! Hahahaha!

**Chapter 12: Ancient Past II and Tea's Hate**

As Yugi lead on his bed, Yami was in his puzzle walking around. His hands were in his pocket and he was looking down. Yami was sad as he walked in the huge confusing room in the Millennium Puzzle.

'Dang it,' yelled Yami, 'I wish I knew more about my past…'

Just then, Yami started hearing sounds. Yami looked up and all over the place, but there was no sound. Yami looked down and the sound came back. Yami looked up once more and heard the sound coming out from a door in front of him. Yami went closer and reached for the doorknob. As his hand was getting closer to the doorknob, Yami was getting a bit dizzy. Yami put his hands on his on his forehead and was moving all over the place. He looked all over the place and saw everything was spinning. Yami felt like he was going to throw up and fell on the ground unconscious.

**:Yami's Dream:**

Yami woke up and saw he was lying on the ground. Yami got up and put his hands on his forehead again and shook his head. Yami felt a little better, but why he fell unconscious and what were those sounds he was hearing. When Yami got better, he looked all over the place. There were little buildings in ruins, darkness up in the air, smoke up in the air. How in the world did he get here? Yami then looked up in the air and saw flames coming from his left side. Yami followed the flaming light and as Yami got there, there was a temple and there were Egyptian statues all over the place in ruins. Yami then saw people lying on the ground not moving. And as Yami looked up in the air again, he saw three huge god statues. Yami took a closer look and realized what he just saw. Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra were frozen and turned into statues. Yami then looked forward and went in the temple. As he continued walking, he saw himself facing against a dark figure that looked a bit like him. He saw his past dressed in Egyptian robes, had a red cape, and some sort of Millennium symbol on his head. Yami then saw the Millennium Puzzle around the pharaoh's neck. Yami faced the other figure. He too was dressed in Egyptian clothes and he had a Millennium Puzzle just like his around his neck, but it was all black. Yami faced at the pharaoh and saw he was kneeling to the dark figure badly hurt. Yami then heard the dark figures voice talking to the pharaoh.

"You made a bad mistake facing me brother," said the dark figure, "But you won't win. Not now…not ever."

"You say that…but I know…you'll lose…sooner…or later," said the pharaoh exhausted. The dark figure laughed at him.

"Your pathetic," said the dark figure, "Your guards are dead, your so called…_PROTECTERS_…are dead…and so is your queen. Your no pharaoh Atem."

Yami was shocked. He knew he was a pharaoh and knew he ruled Egypt…but had a queen? Yami continued to listen the conversation between the two.

"You killed her," said Atem tired, "Aeru…you will pay…just like Bakura!"

"He failed to release the dark being, but I won't," yelled Aeru, "I will win and you will lose, once and for all! Now get up! Its time we fight to the death. Come forth…Wadjet! Geb! And Shu! The three forbidden gods of Egypt! Appear in the shadow game and help me win this fight! You might remember them as Leviathan, Golem, and Bahamut pharaoh, hahahaha! God of Leviathan, God of Geb, and God of Shu, destroy the pharaoh!"

Yami then saw a pool of shadows forming into three huge creatures. The first one formed into some sort of serpent colored blue and gave out a hissing sound as it appeared. It had huge blue wings on its back, but had no claws. The second formed into a huge golem that looked a lot like Obelisk, but its skin color was rock brown and had no wings just like Obelisk. And the third formed into a great huge beast like dragon. It was black, had strong arms, black wings, and gave out a huge roar. It was like the Winged Dragon of Ra! Yami couldn't believe what he saw. The three monsters attack and the pharaoh closed his eyes. Yami woke up screaming. He was breathing hard and was sweating. He saw Egypt…he saw himself…he saw his brother and the Egyptian gods! Yami got up and was still breathing hard. Yami had enough seeing all these images, but he wanted to know more. Yami looked in front of him, staring at the door, but there were no longer sounds. Yami sighed hard and continued walking.

Morning came, and Yugi yawned really loud. As Yugi opened his eyes seeing the bright sunlight, he heard a bang on his door. Yugi got up quickly and went up to the door still tired. As Yugi opened the door, he saw Joey surprised…and a bit loud. Yugi rubbed his eyes and wondered why Joey was banging on his door.

"What is it Joey," asked Yugi rubbing his eyes, "Don't need to get loud…"

"Tea is missing," yelled Joey. Yugi was now wide-awake. Tea? Gone? Yugi went to grab his blue jacket (you know the blue jacket Yugi always where? Like for school and all?) and his Puzzle. Yugi then put on his socks and shoes and got out of his room.

"Where is everyone," yelled Yugi. Joey pointed at the table at the living room when they first met everyone. Joey and Yugi ran into to the living room and saw everyone standing and sitting down. There faces were sad and worried. They were wondering what had happen to Tea. Yami appeared next to Yugi and wondered what was wrong.

'What's wrong Yugi,' asked Yami.

'Tea is gone,' yelled Yugi in his thoughts, 'and we don't know where she is!"

Yami was shocked. Tea is missing. He got anger and was ready to get the person that took Tea.

'I bet it was Aeru,' yelled Yami, "We need to find her!'

Yugi nodded and Yami disappeared. Duke had his hands cross standing and went up to Yugi.

"Maybe those punks took her," said Duke.

"I bet they did," yelled Tristan looking down when he was sitting down.

"I'm sure Tea is alright…I hope so," said Serenity getting sad. Knowing that Yugi loves Tea…Serenity hoped Tea was alright.

Ryou was also feeling sad and so were Ishizu, Marik, and Odion. Pegasus was just sad that everyone was sad. Just then, a huge figure came with blond hair, wearing a brown tank top, black jeans, black boots, some sort of coat on him, he was wearing shades, and some sort of duel-disk on his arm. Yugi and everyone else knew who this person was except for Marik, Ryou, Ishizu, Odion, and Pegasus. Pegasus however saw that duel-disk before, but he forgot where.

"Rafael," yelled Yugi, "What are you doing here?"

"Orders," said Rafael, "Glad you still remember me Yugi. I hope the evil kingis doing alright too."

"Yami is not an evil king," said Yugi, "Its his brother Aeru!"

Rafael was confused. The pharaoh had a brother? This was new, but he started to smile.

"If I see, I'll believe it," said Rafael, "I bet your looking for someone huh?"

Everyone was shocked. Yugi got angry and there was a bright light. Yami had appeared and pointed his finger at him.

"If you did anything to her," yelled Yami, "You will pay!"

"Relax," said Rafael, "Nothing happened to her…except for the…"

Yami knew what Rafael was talking about. Yami started to get louder and was getting really angry.

"Tea has a pure heart," yelled Yami, "The Seal of Orichalcos would never affect her!"

"That's where you're wrong," said Rafael smiling, "What you did to her, was plain horror."

Everyone stared at Yugi/Yami wondering what he meant. Yugi and Yami were wondering the same thing. They never did any thing to Tea. Unless…last night! Rafael moved aside and a girl with brown hair wearing a black skirt, black tank top, a duel-disk that was the same kind as Rafael, long black socks up to her knee, and black shoes. She was looking down with her hair covering her eyes. Yami and Yugi knew who it was. The female looked up and stared at Yugi and Yami. It was Tea! She had an angry expression and pointed her finger at him.

"Its time you feel my hate and my anger Yugi," yelled Tea, "I'll will send your soul to the Seal of Orichalcos and you will soon feel the pain that you gave me!"

"Tea wait," said Yami trying to stop her, "You're making a bad mistake! Remember what these people did back then?"

"That's when I was kind," said Tea still angry, "This is now! Take out your duel-disk and duel me! Now!"

Yami didn't move. He couldn't duel against Tea. Yugi appeared next to him and talked to Yami in his thoughts.

'Yami,' thought Yugi, 'let me do this. I started this mess. I have to clean this up and save Tea.'

Yami stared at him and yelled, "You can't! I lost you once and I won't lose you again!'

Yugi knew what Yami meant. What happened back then…was one horrible day he and Yami will always remember…

**:Flashback:**

"Now Guardian Airtos," yelled Rafael, "Attack the pharaoh and finish this duel!"

A guardian card with huge white wings, white robes, and carrying a sword was up in the air and hit the ground with its sword. The blade gave out a huge wave and destroyed Yami's two monsters. Yami's monsters were gone, Yami had no cards to protect him, and his Life Points was below 500. The blast hit Yami and all of Yami's Life points were gone.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO," yelled Yami. The Seal of Orichalcos gave out a huge bright blue light and surrounded the pharaoh. Yami was looking at the ground, tired, hurt, and realized what will happen to him. Yugi then appeared next to him and pushed him out of the way from the Orichalcos light. Yami turned around and saw Yugi in the light.

"Yugi," said Yami shocked, "What are you doing!"

"The seal only needs one of us," said Yugi smiling a little, "So I'm letting the seal take me instead."

"Yugi," said Yami crying a little, "NNNOOO!"

The seal got brighter and took Yugi's soul and that's the last time Yami saw Yugi.

**:End of Flashback:**

'No Yugi,' yelled Yami, 'I'm not going to risk it!'

'This is my mess,' yelled Yugi back, 'Please Yami! Please!'

Yami went quiet and looked at Tea. Tea was waiting for him to accept her challenge. Yami then looked back at Yugi and closed his eyes. He just couldn't believe what he was about to say.

'Alright,' said Yami, 'But If you lose, I'll get my soul taken. Deal?'

Yugi smiled and nodded to him, "Don't worry Yami. I won't let Tea play the Seal of Orichalcos and none of us will lose our soul. There was let another bright light and Yugi returned and looked at Tea.

"Joey," yelled Yugi, "Duel-Disk!"

Joey got his duel-disk and tossed it to Yugi. Yugi grabbed it, put his duel-disk on his arm, shuffled his deck, and insert his deck in the duel-disk.

"Lets duel Tea," said Yugi, "I have to save you and plus…I have something to tell you."

Tea got her deck, did the same what Yugi did and prepared to duel, "I already know what happen last night Yugi. So save it alright!"

"No," said Yugi shaking his head, "You don't know what really happen. Tea…I'm going to save you either you like it or not!"

**To be continued…**

Chapter 12 is done. I don't think I did the flashback right, but I did my best on trying it to make it perfect. Remember folks. Send me some of ya replies what should the next chapter is. I want this chapter to be really great and make it perfect for you. Its time to DUEL!


	13. Battle:A Dark Secret

**Author: **Ok. I think I could've made the story a lot better if I didn't put Dartz in the story and the other characters, but I'm going to work hard and hopefully you readers will understand.

**Chapter 13: Battle: A Dark Secret**

In an island faraway, was a temple. Inside the temple, there were huge statues of snakes at the top and every touch was lit. At the end of the temple was another huge statue that huge eyes and three snakes at the bottom. There were tablets of people in them on the huge statue. A man wearing white clothes, long blue hair, a green eye color on the right and a gold eye color on the left. He lifted his hands up in the air to the huge statue with the big eyes.

"Great Leviathan," said Dartz, "I have returned with great news. Little Yugi is facing Tea and one of them will lose their soul. Hopefully will be getting the soul we want. Its been a long time since I came back…"

Dartz took out an item from his back and held it in front of him. It was black rod that had a Millennium symbol on the top and had spiky point on the side of the Millennium symbol. It was a Millennium Item, but a black version! Just then, a dark figure appeared from the shadows. His hair was standing up just like Yugi's hair, but his hair color was black. He was smiling at Dartz.

"You know the reason why you exist," said Aeru, "You exist because of the Dark Millennium Items. You are not complete as you were back then when you faced the pharaoh. Remember, I gave you rebirth and created a Dark Millennium Item for you."

"Don't you think I already know that," asked Dartz, "In order for me to be complete, I must get the pharaohs soul and his puzzle. I'm just a shadow. But soon, when the pharaoh loses and his soul is taken to Leviathan, I will once again come back stronger than ever!"

Aeru smiled, but he knew his stupid younger brother wouldn't lose to Dartz and he knew that Dartz's plan wouldn't work. Plus, Yugi and the pharaoh were taking the other bait also.

**Back in Duelist Kingdom…**

"Tea," yelled Yugi, "Stop now! You know that you'll lose your soul!"

"Shut up," yelled Tea, "I know what will happen to me, but you worry about yourself!"

Yugi couldn't believe this. His best friend had join Dartz just to get angry with him. Why couldn't she just go up to him like every normal person? Yugi then looked back at Rafael. For some reason…Yugi had a feeling that person wasn't Rafael. Strange. Yami appeared next to him and wondered what he was doing.

'Yugi,' said Yami, 'what is it? Something wrong about Rafael?"

'Yeah,' said Yugi, 'I have a feeling that person isn't Rafael…'

'What do you mean,' asked Yami, 'that is Rafael. How can that be Rafael if he is not Rafael?'

'I guess so,' said Yugi confused, 'well…here it goes Yami.'

Yami disappeared and Tea was getting angry. She knew whom Yugi was talking to and she was getting annoyed.

"Hurry up," yelled Tea, "Lets duel!"

"Fine," yelled back Yugi, "Lets duel!"

Both of their dueling-disk was activated and their Life Points were 8000. Tea drew six cards and so did Yugi. Tea stared at her hand and smiled.

**Tea's Hand:**

Dark Magician Girl-Level: 6 Atk/200 Def/1700 (Effect) Dark/Spellcaster

Sage's Stone-Magic Card

Maha Vailo-Level: 4 Atk/1550 Def/1400 (Effect) Light/Spellcaster

Waboku-Trap Card

Dark Magician-Level: 7 Atk/2500 Def/2100 (No Effect) Dark/Spellcaster

Mirror Force-Trap Card

**Yugi's Hand:**

Blaze the Fire Knight-East-Level: 6 Atk/2450 Def/2000 (Effect) Fire/Warrior

Monster Reborn-Magic Card

Mirror Force-Trap Card

Temple of Blaze-Field Magic Card

Big Shield Gardna-Level: 4 Atk/100 Def/2600 (Effect) Earth/Warrior

Change of Heart-Magic Card

* * *

"I'll start this off," said Tea laughing a little, "I set two cards face-down and play Maha Vailo! In attack mode!" Two cards appeared facedown on Tea's side of the field and a monster appeared. 

**Maha Vailo-Atk/1550 Def/1400**

"That ends my turn Yugi," said Tea.

* * *

"Fine," said Yugi, "Here it goes! I play one card face-down and play the magic card…Temple of Blaze!" 

The field was on fire and the duelists were in a field surround by volcanoes and there was temple that had a statue of a knight on Yugi's side of the field.

"This is card raises all fire or pyro monsters on my side of the field," explained Yugi, "But that's not all. Because I play the magic card, Change of Heart! This card allows me to-"

"Take control of one of my monsters," said Tea angry, "I might not be a good duelist Yugi, but I know some of the cards already. DUH!"

"Fine," said Yugi keeping his calm, "I'll take control of your Maha Vailo. After that, I'll sacrifice it to bring forth, Blaze! The Fire Knight of the East!"

Tea's monster was destroyed and was replaced with Blaze the Fire Knight. The Knight was covered in a red armor. He also had a red helmet on his head and was holding a sword that was burning brightly.

**Blaze-Atk/2450 Def/2000**

"And," said Yugi smiling a little, "Blaze gets a 100 attack boost for ever fire monster on the field. And Blaze is a fire type monster."

**Blaze-Atk/2550 Def/2000**

"And another 700 attack and defense boost because of Temple of Blaze," said Yugi explaining the field card's effect.

**Blaze-Atk/3250 Def/2700**

"Now Blaze," ordered Yugi, "Attack Tea's Life Points…I'm sorry Tea, but it's the only way to make you understand."

Blaze attacked Tea's Life Points, but before Blaze could hit Tea, Tea activated her facedown cards.

"I activate Waboku," said Tea flipping her facedown card. Three females appeared and protected Tea's Life Points and Tea continued, "Just in case if your about to say something, I already know. Temple of Blaze protects Blaze the Fire Knight from Trap, Magic, and Monster effect cards. But Waboku is not affecting your monster. So my trap card can't be negated by your field cards special ability."

'Great,' thought Yugi, 'If I don't do something before Tea plays the Seal of Orichalcos.'

"I end my turn," said Yugi.

* * *

"Good," said Tea nodding, "My move!" 

Tea drew the magic card, Graceful Charity. Tea played the magic card and the card appeared on the field in holographic mode.

"This card allows me to draw three cards, but after that, I got to get rid of two cards," said Tea drawing three cards.

Tea drew three cards and received: The Seal of the Orichaclos, Neo the Magic Swordsman, and Spirit of the Harp. Tea then looked at her hand and wondered what she will send to the graveyard. She discarded Spirit of the Harp and Neo the Magic Swordsman. She then gave out a smile and a laugh. Yugi was hoping Tea didn't draw it, but his fear has come true. Tea showed Yugi the magic card, The Seal of Orichaclos.

"Looks like I drew the card I want," said Tea smiling, "Now you will feel my pain, lose everything you hold dear and you will never come back!"

"Tea! Please don't play it," begged Yugi, "Tea! I know what I did to you was horrible. But you got to listen to me! Serenity may have have wentin my room, told me how much she cares about me, and kissed me! But I told Serenity that I was in love with a different girl! That girl was you! Tea Gardner!"

Joey, Duke, and Tristan gave out an express. They stared at Serenity and Serenity started to blush. She knew she was going to get one heck of a yell from Joey. Joey got a little angry, but he knew this wasn't the best time…yet.

"Serenity," said Joey crossing his arms, but watching the duel, "You have a lot of explaining to do…"

"Joey," said Yugi still dueling, "Don't be too hard on her. It wasn't her fault. I'll tell you everything once I stop and save Tea. Ok?"

"Alrigh'. I guess so," said Joey, "But I'm not lettin' the fact go tha' Serenity went in ya room!"

"Sure," said Yugi smiling a little. Yugi then focused back to the duel and tired to get Tea to understand, "Anyways. Please Tea. Don't play that magic card. Please Tea."

"I'm sorry Yugi," said Tea, "But it's the only to get rid of my pain. Plus, how I'm I supposed to believe that you love me if you and Serenity were nearly making out?"

Joey, Duke, and Tristan started to get really angry. Their faces turn red and they started to clinch their fists. Duke, Tristan, and Joey all turned their faces to Serenity and Serenity blushes deep crimson red.

"It…as…uh…a misunderstanding…hahaha," said Serenity getting embarrassed, "Plus we didn't…uh…go that far…we…were just…kissing…"

Yugi also went deep red, but the got over it. He tried to find another to make Tea understand.

"But Tea," said Yugi, "Were friends. Please don't play that magic card. Even if you win…will it solve anything? Your getting rid of me…if you get rid of…you won't see me…not ever…Tea…Serenity said you were lucky to have someone like me. She wished she had me first…but we knew each other longer…we were best friends when we were kids…you protected me also when we first met Joey and Tristan…You believed in Yami and me every time we dueled an evil manic. So please Tea. Don't do it. Don't play that magic card. Tea…I don't want to lose you…I love you…"

Tea stared at Yugi. Tea knew that Yugi wasn't lying. She could tell from his eyes. Those innocence eyes of his. Tea had a little tear in her eye and tear ran down across her cheek. She was about to put the Seal of Orichaclos back to her hand. However, someone wouldn't allow that.

**Back at Dartz's Island…**

Dartz took out the Dark Millennium Rod and aimed it at the top. He was not going to allow Tea to give up.

"Oh no you don't you little girl," said Dartz, "You are simply giving up too soon. I think I should take control from now on."

There was a bright glow from the rod and the rod shined so brightly that Dartz had to close his eyes. But Aeru didn't have to. The light died out and Dartz put the rod away.

**Back at Duelist Kingdom…**

Tea couldn't control her left hand that was holding the Seal of Orichaclos magic card. She then closed her eyes and felt something sting her like a thousand needles. It hurt her really badly and she kneeled on the ground. Yugi was wondering what was wrong with her, but Tea raised her hand to stop Yugi from getting closer to her. Her hair was down and she slowly got back up. Rafael gave out a smile, but then his eyes started to turn red. Ryou saw this, but before he could get a good look, Rafael closed his eyes and covered his eyes with his right hand. After a while, Rafael put his hands down, his eyes were back to normal,and watched the duel between Tea and Yugi. Ryou had a feeling. A feeling that there was a dark presence. It wasn't Tea, but for some reason…it was coming from Rafael. Yami Bakura appeared next to him and wondered what his weak light side was doing.

**(Yes. Yami Bakura is doing the same thing what Yami and Yugi do.)**

'What is it Ryou," said Bakura crossing his hands giving a dark look, 'You feel that darkness?'

'Well…yeah really mate,' said Ryou getting a bit scared from his dark side, 'I have a feeling its coming from that person over their champ…'

'Oh would you stop with the stupid British accent,' yelled Bakura, "Its getting annoying!"

Ryou remain silent avoiding making his dark side really angry.

"Tea," asked Yugi, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine my little Yugi," said Tea with a dark voice. Her hair was still down, she looked at Yugi and Yugi then saw that Tea had no life in her eyes. This reminded him what happen to her back then.

**:Flashback:**

"Alright pharaoh," said Tea holding a handcuff, "You and Wheeler will be locked up and above you is a anchor and in 20 minutes. If there is no winner, both you and Wheeler will be dragged down to the bottom of the sea."

"Marik," yelled Yami, "Release Tea now!"

"Sorry pharaoh," said Tea, "But I can't do that. And just to make sure you or your friends don't do anything funny. Tea will sit down locked up with a huge crate above her head. One of Rare Hunters is at the machines as we speak holding a remote control. If your friends get any closer to Tea, my Rare Hunter will drop the Crate and Tea will be smashed. Now. Its time to duel Pharaoh."

Tea then all of a sudden fell unconscious and Marik took control of Wheeler and both duelists started their Life Points at 4000.

**:End of Flashback:**

"Tea," asked Yugi, "Why do you have a scary voice?"

"I think I should explain that mates," said a voice. Everyone looked around where that voice was coming from and they couldn't believe whom they just saw, especially Joey. He appeared from the shadows next to Rafael. He had brown hair, his eyes were blue, he had goggles on his head, he was wearing some kind brown armor on him, he was wearing black jeans (I'm not really sure if there black), and black shoes. He gave out a smile and waved his hands at the gang. When he spoke, he had a bit of a British accent just like Ryou.

"Good to see you mates," said the brown haired duelist, "Especially you Wheeler. Hope you remembered me."

"Valon," said Joey, "Nice to see you to…I think…"

"Its good to be back," said Valon laughing, "Hope you don't mind if I join the fun mate."

"Wha' do ya mean 'Good to be back'," asked Joey, "I don' get it…"

"You'll soon understand Wheeler," said Valon, "But not now. So…who's winning?"

**Author: Really long chapter, huh folks? Make a review if you want some of the chapters long or not. But hoped you liked it though. And yet again, I don't think I did the flashback right, when Yugi/Yami faces Joey in the battle city seasons. Reviews please!**


	14. Alister and Seto Meet

**Author: **I want to thank Setoglomper for all the reviews. Thanks Seto! Here's 100$ LOL. Chapter 14 is up!

**Chapter 14: Alister and Seto Meet**

While Yugi was trying to save Tea and the rest of gang staring at plain horror (Except Pegasus, Ishizu, Marik, Odion, Bakura, and Rafael) watching the duel between them, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were at KC doing some research about the other three god cards. Seto and Mokuba had no luck on these god cards.

"Argh," yelled Seto, "The KC computer has nothing about the other three god cards! My computer is supposed to have every card name every created! Plus…nothing about those Knight cards! Dang it!"

"Seto," said Mokuba carrying a tray to his big brother, "I think we should rest. I mean, what's the point in these cards anyways? Maybe Pegasus is lying…"

"True Mokuba," said Seto taking the tray from his little brother and putting it on his desk, "But I hardly doubt it that Pegasus it lying. He maybe a creepy and annoying person, but I can tell if he is lying or not."

"Maybe I can help," said a voice from the front door of Seto's office.

"Who's there," yelled Seto, "Show yourself!"

"Gee Seto. You should calm down," said the voice. A person appeared wearing a pair of sunglasses, a coat, black jeans, a small little tank top, and had a duel-disk on his right arm. Seto knew who that person was.

"Alister," said Seto, "What are you doing here!"

"Just stopped by and wanted to say hello to my best friend," laughed Alister taking off his sunglasses.

"Whatever," said Seto glaring at Alister.

"Are you here to blame on my brother what happen to your brother," asked Mokuba, "Because he is not the one that took your brother away."

"Relax," said Alister raising both of his hands, "I just here to tell Kaiba something."

"What is it," asked Seto still glaring at Alister.

"Dartz is back," said Alister putting his hands back down and giving a serious look. Mokuba and Seto gave out a shock. Dartz? Alive?

"I thought Dartz was long gone," said Seto, "This has to be some kind of joke."

"Its no joke Kaiba," said Alister, "I already told Rafael and Valon that Dartz is back…"

While Seto and Alister were talking, they were unaware that someone was watching them.

**Dartz's Island…**

Dartz was watching Alister and Seto talking to each other. He was looking at Alister. Dartz was hoping he still had his soul locked away. If he reaches Duelist Kingdom, he could warn the pharaoh that it's a trap and Rafael and Valon are not the real Rafael and Valon. While he was watching them, Aeru was walking around the temple. He was thinking of a plan B just in case if his little shadow minion's plan fails. He called one of his black duelists to come forth. A black hooded duelist appeared from the darkness with black duelist kneeled to Aeru.

"Sigma. Orders my lord," asked the hooded duelist.

"You faced the pharaoh to a duel right Sigma," asked Aeru.

Sigma put his hands on his hood and lowered it down. He had a spiky brown hair and a scar on his left side of his face from his forehead, down to his chin. Since he had a scar on his left side of his face, he always had to keep his left eye close. He nodded to Aeru and Aeru thought again. After awhile, he gave Sigma the order.

"Sigma," said Aeru, "When Atem and everyone else head back to Domino City, I want you to take down the thief. You do know who is the thief _right _Sigma?"

"Bakura my lord," said Sigma still kneeling down to him.

"Correct," said Aeru, "I know you lost to the pharaoh, but that was my plan all along. I wanted him to taste power, just a little though, hahahaha. Take down Bakura and you'll earn something."

"Yes my lord," said Sigma. Sigma got up and went to the darkness and vanished. Aeru smiled in delight and went back to Dartz. Dartz has been watching Alister and Kaiba talk.

"How long must you continue watching those two," asked Aeru, "You should concentrate on the duel between Yugi and Tea. It appears you are more interested to their conversation then to the duel."

"If Alister messes this up," said Dartz, "He could ruin the chance on getting the pharaohs soul."

Aeru just stood there. Dartz was pretending that he still had his own body that he wasn't a shadow, but he knew Dartz couldn't do anything. He was reborn from his dark Millennium Puzzle and from the Dark Rod he created for him.

**Back at KC…**

"Back up," said Seto stopping Alister from speaking, "You, Rafael, and Valon were at vacation after Dartz lost? Where did you three go?"

"Gee Kaiba," saidAlister crossing his arms and smiling, "Since when you interested on peoples lives?"

"Just now," said Seto, "Now. Where the heck did you and your other friends go?"

"Well…" said Alister starting the story.

**:Flashback:**

Valon, Rafael, and Alister were on an island. A tropical island. It was sunny, the wind was cool, and Rafael went up to three people.

"So let me ask you one more time," said Rafael,"This how you do the Hula dance?"

The Hula girls giggled at Rafael and Rafael didn't know what they were laughing about.

"No Mr. Rafael," said the first Hula girl giggling, "Like this…lets show him girls."

The three Hula girls were dancing and Rafael was observing how it was done. How could they master this? He was good at cards, but this was one thing he couldn't win.

"Oh. I see," said Rafael, "Hey Valon! Want to learn how to do the Hula dance?"

Valon was lying down on a towel, wearing shades, blue swimming shorts, and getting a good tan. Valon got up and faced Rafael. Valon removed his sunglasses and glared at Rafael.

"Now why would I want to learn the Hula dance mate," asked Valon.

"Its fun," said Rafael.

"Yeah, whatever," said Valon. Valon put back his sunglasses on and lied down again. Rafael just looked at Valon and shrugged. He continued to learn the Hula dance and while Valon was getting a tan and Rafael learning the Hula dance, Alister was underwater. He saw small squids, fishes everywhere, and sea turtles. Alsiter went back up to get some air and when he was floating, he yelled to Valon and Rafael.

"Valon! Rafael! You wouldn't believe it! There's so much life down here," yelled Alister from the water, "You guys shouldyou come!"

"Negative mate," said Valon still lying down.

"I'm learning the Hula dance," said Rafael smiling.

Alister shrugged his shoulders and went back underwater.

**:End of Flashback:**

"And that's about it," said Alister.

Seto and Mokuba just stood there staring at Alister. Alister saw this and was wondering what they were thinking of.

"What," asked Alister.

"So you went to Hawaii," asked Seto.

"Yeah so," asked Alister.

"So you came here just to tell me you went to Hawaii," yelled Seto, "As you might know, I doing research on god cards and these knight cards."

"God cards? Knights? What you talking about Kaiba," asked Alister.

"None of your business," said Seto shaking his head. Mokuba remained silent for a while just watching the two teenagers talk. Just then, there was a red alert. Alister and Seto looked up and heard the speaker go on.

_Attention! Attention! Intruders spotted on first level! Intruders spotted on first level!_

"What now," asked Seto. Seto grabbed his duel-disk and was about to leave his office. But before he could leave he notice Mokuba was following him.

"Mokuba," said Seto, "Stay here. You'll be safe up here."

"Alright Seto," said Mokuba, "Get those creeps whoever broke in."

Seto nodded and left. Alister was behind Seto and both of them went to the first floor of KC. As the reached the first floor, they saw 5 black hooded duelists all over the place creating chaos. There was one black duelist that had his hood down. He had a long black spiky hair reaching down to half oh his back. He also had a little gold symbol on his left side of his robe. Seto and Alister couldn't see it, but they had a guess he was the leader. The black duelist saw Seto and Alister staring at them and took out their duel-disk. The long black haired duelist went up to them and gave them a creepy smile.

"Hello Seto Kaiba," said the black haired duelist, "And you too Alister."

"Identify yourself," ordered Seto.

"Sorry," said the black haired duelist, "Where are my manners. I'm Roy. I'm third in command of leading these black duelist."

"So your name is Roy huh," said Alister, "You working for Dartz and Aeru?"

"Maybe," said Roy giving a smile, "I'm here to defeat Seto Kaiba and you Alister."

"Ha! What makes you think I'm going to lose to someone like you," laughed Seto, "Your not even worth it."

"Be careful on what you say Kaiba," said Roy, "You talk big…and is your deck strong?"

"Is that a challenge," asked Seto smiling, "Because I'm hoping it is so I can show you what your getting yourself into!"

"Kaiba," said Alister, "I'll take the other black duelist. You think you can handle him?"

"What kind of stupid question is that," yelled Seto.

"Guess I'll take that as a yes," laughed Alister. Alister left Seto and was handling the 4 other black duelists.

"Ready to lose Kaiba," asked Roy smiling.

"Will see about that Roy," said Seto smiling also.

**To be continued…**

Again I want to thank Setoglomper for the reviews. Thanks Setoglomper. Stay tune for the next episode of…Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Gods and Dark Force! Its time to dddduuuueeeelllll!


	15. Battle:Double Disaster!

**I want to thank Psycho on the Run, burningfawkesfire, NinjaLuffyoftheMist, and last but no least, Setoglomer for all of the special reviews they could ever given me. By the way, burningfawkesfire, you were right about Rafael realizing that Dartz lied to him and the other gang, but the Valon and Rafael that are in Duelist Kingdom are not the real Rafael and Valon. Later on in the story, everything will be explained. Anyways, here is Chapter 15!**

**Chapter 15: Battle: Double Disaster!**

"Lets duel," said Roy taking out his duel-disk and inserting his deck inside.

"Your on," said Seto doing the same thing what Roy was doing.

They both turned on their duel-disks and began to duel. Both of their Life Points started in 8000 and Seto went first. Seto looked at his hand and realized he started the duel with a good hand. A VERY GOOD HAND.

**Seto's Hand:**

Lord of D. – Level: 4 Atk/1200 Def/1100 (Dark) Spellcaster/Effect

Blue Eyes White Dragon – Level: 8 Atk/3000 Def/2500 (Light) Dragon

Blue Eyes White Dragon – Level: 8 Atk/3000 Def/2500 (Light) Dragon

Polymerization – Magic Card

Flute of Summoning Dragon – Magic Card

Pot of Greed – Magic Card

Seto gave out a smile that he always shows. That, -You-Know-I'm-Going-To-Win Smile. He looked at Roy and saw Roy had an angry and disappointed look on his face. Roy looked back at Seto and saw Seto was happy on what he drew.

Seto: My my. We just started and I drew my powerful cards in one turn! First, I play pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards!

Seto grabbed two cards from the top his deck and smiled in delight. He drew his third and final Blue Eyes White Dragon monster card and Mirror Force, a trap card.

Seto: I set one card face down and play Lord of D. in defense mode and end my turn.

Roy: Tech. My turn!

**Roy hands:**

Nightmare wheel – Continuous Trap Card

Man Eater Bug – Level: 2 Atk/450 Def/600 (Earth) Insect/effect

Magic Jammer –Counter Trap Card

Giga the Knight of Life-Center – Level: 8 Atk/2800 Def/3500 (Wind) Warrior/Effect

Pot of Greed – Magic Card

Monster Reborn – Magic Card

Roy was just kidding about the angry and disappointed look. He was trying to bring Seto's guard down. Roy hid his face under the cards and laughed quietly. He already drew his Knight Card and Kaiba was about to see true power. He continued with play tricks with Kaiba and started to lie.

Roy: Dang it! Nothing good! This is one bad hand! I set two cards facedown and play a monster in facedown defense mode. But wait, I'm not done. Because I play my magic card, Pot of Greed also! Roy drew two new cards and received: Exchange – Magic Card and Change of Heart – Magic Card. Again, Roy smiled, but he made sure Seto didn't see his smile. And once again, he lied to kaiba, started to mumble, and cursing himself.

Roy: Still no good cards! I end my turn.

Seto: I feel so sorry for you. NOT! I draw.

Seto drew X-Head Cannon and was ready to summon his all mighty powerful monster.

Seto: This is the end of the Duel! I play the magic card, Polymerization! This card allows me to special summon a fusion monster from my fusion deck. But the fusion monster needs certain cards and I'm planning to send…my three Blue Eyes in order to summon…Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Seto discarded his three blue eyes white dragon to the graveyard and Polymerization. Three White Dragons appeared on Kaiba's side of the field and fused into one monster. A white dragon with three heads appeared and the three heads gave out a roar.

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon –** **Atk/4500 Def/3800**

Seto: And since my Lord of D. is on the field, dragons are not affected by magic, trap, and monster effects and target them. Then, I switched my Lord of D. to attack mode and play, X-Head Cannon in attack mode! Now I have three monsters on my side of the field and this should be enough to finish you off! Lord of D! Attack Roy's facedown monster!

Lord of D. attacked Roy's monster and when Lord of D. attacked the monster, it showed a Man Eater Bug and was destroyed. Kaiba saw this and gave out an angry look. Roy however, gave out a laugh and pointed his finger at him.

Roy: You fell for it! You destroyed Man Eater Bug! Now I can destroy one of your monsters on your side of the field! And I choose your Lord of D!

Seto: So what? I still got my X-Head Cannon and my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field. Blue Eyes and X-Head. Attack Roy's Life Points directly!

Roy: You fell for my second trap! Nightmare Wheel! And I choose your Blue Eyes! Nightmare Wheel prevents your Ultimate Dragon from changing position and prevents it from attacking. And you'll lose 500 Life Points during my Standby Phase.

Seto: So you destroyed my Lord of D and stopped by Ultimate Dragon. Big Deal. X-Head Cannon, attack!

X-head Cannon fired its two cannons on its back and fired two shots at Roy. Roy got hit, but he was smiling. He may have lost 1800 points, but it was better than losing 4500 of his LP.

**Roy's LP: 6200**

Roy: My turn!

* * *

Tea: My move Yugi!

Tea drew Dunames Dark Witch-Level: 4 Atk/1800 Def/1050 (Light) Fairy

Tea: Looks like I drew a pretty good card, but I won't play it yet. I tribute my Amzoness Swordswoman for…Dark Magician Girl in Attack Mode! And since my Seal of Orichalcos is on the field, it gets an extra 500-attack boost!

**-(Yes, yes. I know that Tea played the Seal of Orichalcos. But since they were dueling during chapter 14, this is like a few turns later on. It's just like that double duel in "Waking the Dragon Series" when Joey faced Rex and Yami faced Weevil. If you never seen that episode and don't understand this chapter, get used to it! Oh, and Yugi's Knight destroyed some of Tea's monster, just in case if your wondering if I did my math wrong.)-**

**Dark Magician Girl-Atk/2500 Def/1700**

Tea: Hahaha! And as long as my Nightmare Wheel remains on the field, you can't change your Knights Position! And did I mention you lost 500 LP during my Standby Phase?

As Tea and Yugi were dueling, Valon was standing next to Rafael smiling. A battle between two lovers…how _Dramatic! _Duke, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, and Ryou were still shocked that Tea joined Dartz team. Valon moved his eyes to the right to see Rafael without moving his face or head to any other direction. Yugi and the gang were unaware that Valon and Rafael could talk to each other without moving their mouths and they weren't the real Valon and Rafael.

_-Valon: Rafael. You think the little twerp might win this fight?_

_-Rafael: Maybe. But I'm hoping the pharaoh will win. So I can take his soul._

_-Valon: I would expect that from you mate, hahaha! As for me, Joseph is mine. Wheeler is going to lose to me and I'll earn his soul._

**Yugi's LP:** 6400

**Tea's LP: **8000

_-Yugi: Great. And since Temple of Blaze is gone, any cards can target my Knight. I better think of something. I lost 1000 of my Life Points from Nightmare Wheel and lost 600 when Tea attacked my Big Shield from her Amazoness Swordswoman last turn…_

**Yugi's Field:**

Blaze the Burning Knight (Attack Mode)-Atk/2850 Def/2000 Warrior/Effect

Big Shield Gardna (Defense Mode)-Atk/100 Def/2600 Warrior/Effect

Mirror Force (Face-Down)-Trap Card

**Tea's Field:**

Dark Magician Girl (Attack Mode)-Atk/2500 Def/1700 Spellcaster/Effect

Nightmare Wheel-Continuous Trap Card

Waboku (Face-Down)-Trap Card

**Yugi's Hand:**

Monster Reborn-Spell Card

Exchange-Magic Card

Dark Magician-Level: 7 Atk/2500 Def/2100 (Dark) Spellcaster

**Tea's Hand:**

Dark Magician-Level: 7 Atk/2500 Def/2100 (Dark) Spellcaster

Sage's Stone-Magic Card

Tea: Now for my main-phase 1, I play Sage's Stone! When I have a Dark Magician Girl on my side of the field, I can special summon Dark Magician from my hand or deck! Your own two monsters are going against you Yugi. How sad, ha!

Tea put her Dark Magician on her duel-disk and placed Dark Magician in attack mode. When it showed a hologram of the Dark Magician, the Dark Magician started to have red eyes and gave out an evil smile. Yugi gave out a shocked look. Sure that wasn't his Dark Magician, but Tea was treating her cards with anger.

**Dark Magician-Atk/3000 Def/2100**

Tea: Hahaha! What's the matter Yugi-Chan? Surprised to see my Dark Magician on my side of the field? Well to bad! Get used to it!

Yugi: You forgot Tea. My Blaze changes all monsters to fire type. Which means my Knight is still stronger.

**Blaze the Fire Knight-Atk/3050 Def/2000**

Tea: Um. Yugi. I hate to disappoint, but…um…your Knight is about to lose! Dark Magician! Dark Magic attack on Yugi's Big Shield Gardna!

Dark Magician extended his hand at Big Shield Gardna and then a dark energy was released and hit Yugi's monster. Big Shield was sent to the graveyard, but Yugi didn't lose any Life Points since it was in Defense Mode. But Blaze's attack power went down by 100 points since Big Shield left.

**Blaze the Fire Knight-Atk/2950 Def/2000**

Yugi: That's it Tea? You got to be kidding me! You said my Knight was about to lose! Oh well, you end your turn?

Tea: I end my turn Yugi-Chan, but you are going to lose this duel.

Yugi: Sorry for being mean to you Tea, but…stop daydreaming! I'm not going to lose to you! I draw!

Yugi drew Slifer the Sky Dragon-Level: 10 Atk/X000 Def/X000 (Divine) Divine-Beast/Hidden Effect. His first god card that he won back in the Battle City tournament.

Yugi: I know play, Monster Reborn! I bring back your Amazoness Swordswoman back from the graveyard in attack mode!

**Amazoness Swordswoman-Atk/1500 Def/1600**

Yugi: But that's it for now. And don't forget my Blaze got an extra 100-point because I have a monster on my side of the field. So Blaze's attack power is back to 3050!

Tea: Who cares about that monster if you brought back from my graveyard? It's not going to help you much Yugi. Plus, I found a way to destroy your knight! My move!

* * *

Seto: You asked for it Roy! I now fuse my X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and my Z-Metal Tank to from a new monster! XYZ-Dragon Cannon!

**XYZ-Dragon Cannon-Atk/2800 Def/2600 (Light) Machine/Effect**

**Seto's Field:**

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon-Atk/4500 Def/3800 Stats: Can't attack due to the effect of Nightmare Wheel

XYZ Dragon Cannon-Atk/2800 Def/2600

No trap/magic cards on field

**Roy's Field:**

Millennium Shield-Level: 6 Atk/0 Def/3000

Nightmare Wheel-Continuous Trap Card

Divine Wrath (Face-Down)-Counter Trap Card

Magic Jammer (Face-Down)-Counter Trap Card

**Seto's Hand:**

Monster Reborn-Magic Card

Mystical Space Typhoon-Quick Play Magic Card

Negate Attack-Counter Trap Card

**Roy's Hand:**

Giga the Knight of Life-Center-Level: 8 Atk/2800 Def/3500 (Wind) Warrior/Effect

Heavy Strom-Magic Card

Dark Hole-Magic Card

A Knight's Courage-Trap Card

Seto: I now activate my Dragon Cannon's special ability! I discard one card to my hand to destroy one of your cards!

Roy: Not so fast Kaiba. I activate, Divine Wrath! This card negates the monsters effect and is destroyed! But I have to give up one card in my hand for it to work. So I'll send my Dark Hole magic card to the card graveyard.

Seto's monster was destroyed and Kaiba cursed himself. He couldn't he fell for that trap. But he hand two magic cards that could help him.

Seto: You destroyed my monster, but I got something better. I play monster reborn! To bring back my Lord of D!

Roy: Hahahaha! Fell for my trap again! I activate my or facedown card, Magic Jammer! I discard one card to the graveyard to negate and destroy your Monster Reborn magic card. I discard my knight card to the graveyard.

Again, Seto got angry, but he never knew Roy had a knight card. The good news however, Seto might not know what the Knight card is, but its in the card graveyard so he can't do anything.

Seto: You have a Knight Card? Well Knight or no Knight, you're still going to lose. Because I play my Mystical Space Typhoon! I can destroy a magic or trap card on your side of the field. And I choose your Nightmare Wheel and now, my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is free! After that, I set one card and now my Blue Eyes. Attack his Shield!

BEUD (Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon) fired three shots beams at Millennium Shield and it blew up (**_seriously_**). Seto smiled, but then got a confused look when Roy was smiling also. Roy then started to give out a laugh (_**Yes I know. I put to much laughing, but that's what makes it good right**?). _

Seto: Sorry. But was there a joke somewhere in this duel?

Roy: Yup. You're the joke Seto! I'm about to win this duel with my Knight Card!

Seto: But you sent your Knight to the graveyard! How can you get it back! Unless…its special ability!

Roy: Bingo! You just one a life supply of fake diamonds! My Knight has a special ability. Watch…

There was a green glow from the ground and Seto looked at it. When the green glow got shiner, a green knight appeared. He was wearing a helmet that looked a bit like a magicians helmet, green armor on the top, green robes at the bottom, and he was holding a sword that looked like it had branches around it. It looked a bit like a wooden sword or something like that. The Knight grabbed his sword with both hands and was holding it in front of Seto. The Sword then gave out a green glow when the Knight appeared.

Roy: Behold! The strongest knight ever! Giga, meet Seto. Seto, meet your worst nightmare!

* * *

Tea: You're about to lose you Knight Yugi-Chan. Because I play my magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon! Say good-bye to your facedown card! Now my Dark Magician Girl, attack Amazoness Swordswoman!

**Amazoness Swordswoman-Atk/1500 Def/1600**

**Dark Magician Girl-Atk/2500 Def/1700**

Dark Magician Girl gave out a dark blast from her staff and destroyed Yugi's Amazoness Swordswoman. But the good news was that Tea took the hit. The bad news, Yugi was about to lose his Knight.

**Tea's LP: **7000

**Yugi's LP: **6400

**Blaze the Fire Knight-Atk/2950 Def/2000**

Tea: Now Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!

Dark Magician gave a dark blast from his hand and destroyed Yugi's Knight. Yugi was in trouble now. That was his only card that could help him save the duel. Save Tea and himself.

**Yugi's LP: **6350

Tea: What know Yugi? You got nothing to protect! This is the end for you!

* * *

Roy: Its time to lose Seto Kaiba! Prepare to live in darkness for all eternity!

Seto: Argh! Great! But I'm not losing to anybody! I'm the strongest duelist on Earth! I can beat anybody that stands in my way! Yugi won't win against me. Even if has the three Egyptian God Cards! I'll still win!

* * *

Yugi: Because I believe in myself! Tea! Even if you do win, what next? But regardless, I'm not letting you win and I'm not going to lose you! So give me your best shot!

Tea: You asked for it Yugi! So here I come!

**To be continued…**


	16. Battle:Double Disaster! II

**Author: Chapter 16 is now here! Read and Review Folks! Or I will send your soul to the Orichalcos. Hahahahaha! Ok, anyways, her is chapter 16.**

**Chapter 16: Battle: Double Disaster II!**

Tea: Go draw your next card! I can't wait to see what your planning to do, hahaha!

Yugi: Whatever you say Tea. My move!

Yugi drew Swords of Revealing Light-Magic Card. Yugi drew the right card at the right time. Plus, even if he didn't get this magic card, he still had his Mirror Force. He needed his Mirror Force on the field. He was saving it for the right time and now wasn't the right time for it to be activated.

Yugi: Looks like I drew one card that can help me. I play my, Swords of Revealing Light! This card allows me to be safe from you for 3 turns. So as long as this card remains on the field, you can't attack.

Tea: Why am I not surprised? Oh yeah! Because I knew you were going to play that card! I know your deck Yugi-Chan! I know your whole deck, your strategy, and I know that you have Yami to help you at! You don't think I know that!

Yugi: To tell you the truth…yes. But let's see if you can try to get me Tea.

Tea: Oh, don't worry little Yugi. I will find a way to get to you. My turn!

Tea drew a new magic card called, Take Half.

**Take Half-Continuous Magic Card**

**Pay 1000 of your Life Points to take a card from your opponent's deck. You can only activate this effect during your main phase. Your opponent can also take a card from you deck and add it to his/her hand by paying 1000 of his/her Life Points.**

Tea: Now I play the magic card, Take Half!

Tea inserted her magic card into the duel-disk and the duel-disk showed a hologram of the magic card. The magic card showed a picture of two bandits splitting gold. Yugi was confused because he never heard such a magic card before.

Tea: This magic card allows me to take card from you by paying a 1000 of my LP. You can do the same if you want to Yugi-Chan, but my cards will be useless to you, hahahaha!

_-Yugi: Dang it! She can take any card from my deck and add it to her hand! What am I going to do?_

Yami all of a sudden appeared next to Yugi thinking of plan that might help them.

_-Yami: Yugi. This might be a good thing…_

_-Yugi: And how would this me a good thing Yami?_

_-Yami: Tea might have some good cards in her deck. You know she doesn't have good cards…Plus, some of her cards could be helpful. She might have a Swords of Revealing Light in her deck. If you take it, she can't attack for another 3 turns._

_-Yugi: Guess your right Yam, but what about the God cards? She can take any of them and use them against me. Remember last time one of Dartz Minions took Obelisk and used it against us with the help of his Seal of Orichalcos?_

_-Yami: Yes I know that Yugi, but we have no other choice. Yugi. Either you take a card from her deck…or we lose the duel._

Yugi nodded and Yami disappeared back into the puzzle. Tea now knew what she wanted from Yugi's deck.

Tea: I think I know what I want from you Yugi. I pay a 1000 of my Life Points to get your-

Yugi: My god cards right Tea? You want my Obelisk or Ra god card?

Tea: Nice try Yugi. But I need something else. I'll take your…Premature Burial!

Yugi was shocked. She wanted his magic card instead of a god card? How stupid can she…then Yugi realized she was trying to get to maybe reborn one of her monsters. So Yugi took out his deck and searched for his Premature Burial. He found close to the bottom of his deck, took the card out, shuffled his deck, walked up to Tea and handed her his magic card. Tea smiled and grabbed it from Yugi's hand.

Tea: Thank-you Yugi. Now go back to the other side because it's still my turn.

Yugi walked back to the other side and then turned around facing Tea.

**Tea's LP: 6000**

Tea: Might not be helpful right now, but I'll save it. Then I call forth, Dunames Dark Witch! And remember, She will get an extra 500-attack boost from the Orichalcos.

**Dunames Dark Witch-Atk/2300 Def/1050**

Tea: Now I end my turn. Your move and-

* * *

Roy: Seto Kaiba. Lets see how you'll get yourself out of this mess!

Seto: Fine. I draw!

Seto drew his powerful monster, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End-Level: 8 Atk/3000 Def/2500 (Dark) (Dragon/Effect). Seto smiled in delight. This card can only be special summoned by removing a dark and light from his graveyard from play. Plus, this card was strong enough to take down his Knight. It was weak so he wasn't scared. He looked at Roy and saw Roy looking at him waiting for him to make his move. But he wasn't scared either. His knight was weaker than his BEUD. So why put it in attack mode? Seto didn't care. This would be enough to take him down.

**Roy's LP: 6200**

**Giga, the Knight of Life-Atk/2800 Def/3500**

Roy: Anytime now Seto. I'm not getting any younger. But I bet your thinking of a way to win this duel. You got nothing to save you from this duel.

Seto: Will see about that Roy.

**Seto's LP: 8000**

**BEUD-Atk/4500 Def/3800**

Seto: I now remove from play, my Lord of D and my Blue Eyes White Dragon from play in order to summon another of my powerful cards! Meet, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!

Seto took removed from play his Blue Eyes and Lord of D from play and placed Chaos Dragon on his duel-disk. A huge dragon appeared from the duel-disk. It had long red hair coming out of its head, its skin color was green, huge green wings coming out of its back, and was wearing some kind of gold armor. It gave out a loud-like T-Rex roar at Roy. **–(You know in Jurassic Park, there's a Te-Rex and it gives out a roar?)- **And it was pretty strong.

**Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End-Atk/3000 Def/2500**

Seto: You scared yet Roy? If not, you should be. What your looking at is one of the strongest Dragon every created in duel monsters! So you better watch out.

Roy however was pretending to be scared of Seto's dragon.

Roy: Oh, I'm shaking. It's so powerful. I don't think I can stop it. What will I ever do?

Seto: You done yet!

Roy: Gee Kaiba. No wonder why you lost to Yugi. You talk big, but your cards are weak.

Seto: What you say!

Roy: You heard me weakling. You talk big, but your cards are weak.

Seto: That's it! Your dead meat mutt! BEUD! Attack his weak and pathetic Knight!

BEUD fired three flares at Giga and Giga blew up and was sent to the graveyard. Roy lost 1700 of his Life Points, but for some reason…he was smiling.

**Roy's LP: 4500**

Seto: What's the matter Roy? You're smiling of a sudden. You realize that you lost your mind and gone crazy. I hope you gone crazy.

Roy: HAHAHAHA! Seto you poor fool! You think I wouldn't let that slip?Think again! Look at the field!

Seto looked at the field, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A green glow appeared from the ground and formed into a knight. Giga had returned. But Seto saw that he was still the weakest monster on the field, so Seto gave out a smile.

Seto: Your Knight might have appeared from the graveyard, but it still has the same attack power from before. Oh well. Chaos Dragon, attack his Knight!

Chaos Dragon fired an orange flare from its mouth at Giga and the beam was heading towards Giga. But Roy was smiling and he gave out a dark laugh.

Roy: Giga! Counterattack!

Giga held his sword in front of him and absorbed the blow. Giga then reflected the beam back at Chaos Dragon, and Chaos Dragon was destroyed. Seto stood their angry and yelled at Roy.

Seto: How did you do that! My Dragon was 200 points higher then your worthless Knight!

Roy: True, but I forgot to tell you something Kaiba. Every time Giga is sent to the graveyard in any other way, it is reborn and is special summoned onto the field. Plus, when my opponent battles Giga and if the monster that sent it to the graveyard destroys Giga, it comes back to the field stronger by half the attack power from the monster that destroyed it. Since your BEUD destroyed Giga, and Giga came back, it earns 2250 attack power boost. So since it had 2800-attack power when you destroyed it, and when it came back with an extra 2250-attack boost, its new attack power is 5050!

**Giga the Knight of Life-Atk/5050 Def/3500**

Roy: So subtract 5050 and 3000 and you get…you lose 2050 of your Life Points from that battle Kaiba.

Seto cursed at himself for falling into a trap. His Knight was not stronger than his BEUD and he paid the price for not paying attention. He Life Points was now 5950. He was in trouble. He then saw Roy giving another evil smile.

Roy: Did I mention that if Giga is sent to the graveyard three times, and comes back to the field, it gets a 500-attack boost for every monster in the graveyard and a 100-attack boost for every monster removed from the field?

Seto stood there in plaint horror. He saw the blade of Giga giving a bright green light and the green blade grew longer and longer. Giga's attack power was rising and now it was like an unbeatable monster.

**Giga-Atk/8550 Def/3500**

Roy laughed and laughed. It seem that he couldn't stop laughing. He was laughing because Seto stood there in horror. He had no monster strong enough to stop his Knight.

Roy: You done yet Kaiba?

Seto didn't reply and just stood there. It was almost like he was in a trance and he couldn't snap out of it.

Roy: I guess I'll take that as a yes. I draw!

* * *

Yugi: I draw!

Yugi drew Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight-Level: 7 Atk/2300 Def/2100 (Dark) (Warrior/Effect)

Yugi: All right. I pay a 1000 of my Life Points to take a card from your deck.

**Yugi's LP: 5350**

Yugi: Do you have…a monster reborn?

Tea got angry and took out her deck and searched for her Monster Reborn. He got it, shuffled and threw it at Yugi. Yugi caught it and smiled. He now had something.

Yugi: I play Monster Reborn, to bring back Blaze the Fire Knight in attack mode!

Yugi brought back his Knight from the graveyard. The bad news was that it had its original attack power back. But at least Blaze received an extra 300-attack boost from Tea's three monsters. Her Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and her Dark Witch from Blaze's special ability changing all monsters to fire types. Plus, Blaze received a little 100-attack boost counting himself.

**Blaze-Atk/2850 /Def/2000**

Tea laughed. Yugi was trying to make his Knight stronger, but it was still weak.

Tea: I'm sorry Yugi, but your Knight is still weak.

Yugi smiled. Tea got confused and stopped laughing. Why was Yugi smiling?

Yugi: Tea…I hate to bring this up to you…but you need to know the truth…I don't know if you can handle it, but…um…MY KNIGHT HAS A SECIAL ABILITY!

Tea fell backwards and landed on the ground. She got back up and got really angry for him yelling at her.

Tea: WHAT WAS THAT FOR! YOU KNOW THAT I'M RIGHT HERE, RIGHT!

Yugi smiled and laughed. Tea was beginning to turn red.

Yugi: My Knight has enough strength to take down your two monsters. Dark Magician Girl and your Dark Witch.

**Dark Magician Girl-Atk/2500 Def/1700**

**Dunames Dark Witch-Atk/2300 Def/1050**

**Blaze-Atk/2850 Def/2000**

Yugi: Did you forget that my Knight has a special ability? Watch. Blaze! Destroy Tea's Dark Witch!

Blaze took out his blazing sword and charged at Tea's Dark Witch. Blaze went up in the air and slashed Dunames in half and was destroyed.

**Tea's LP: 5450**

Tea: Ok, I still see nothing going on. I bet your lying. You always lie…

Yugi: …Tea…urgh…My Blaze gets an extra 500-attack boost because he destroyed a fire type monster. So my Blaze is now the strongest the monster on the field.

**Blaze the Fire Knight-Atk/3350 Def/2000**

Tea: Great! Now I'm in trouble again…

Yugi: Tea. Please stop this…look! Were fighting each other. We should stop.

Tea remained silent and looked down. She didn't want to stop. Yugi continued trying to get Tea into her senses.

Yugi: Tea…please…we can work this out…right?

Tea: I'm sorry Yugi. But I can't do that. Even if I did want to stop, one of us would have to lose our soul.

Yugi: Then I will Tea.

Yugi went put his hand on above his deck and was about to say the three horrible words. Tea tried to stop of him and so did the rest of the gang. But Yami took control and he put his hand away. Yugi appeared next to him angry.

_-Yugi: Yami! What re you doing! I'm saving Tea!_

_-Yami: I will not allow that Yugi! You said no one would lose his or her souls!_

_-Yugi: I'm sorry, but I got to do this! Nowlet me take control of my body again!_

_-Yami: Stop it Yugi! This is not the way to save Tea or yourself!_

_-Yugi: Yami…I just want Tea to be safe…_

_-Yami: I know you do, but you can't do this…_

Just then, they heard someone said, "I give up" and everyone stared at Tea. Tea had her hand above her deck. Yami stood there in horror watching Tea. Yugi then took control of his body and saw Tea smiling at Yugi. Not an evil smile…but a smile of happiness. The seal of Orichaclos got smaller and Yugi ran up to Tea. But as he was getting closer reaching Tea, Tea collapsed and was about to land on the ground. Yugi managed to grab her before she fell on the ground. He looked at Tea and Tea stared back. The seal was getting smaller and smaller by the second.

Yugi: Tea…why you do that?

Tea: So…I can save you…you silly Yugi…

Yugi had a little tear coming out his eye and Tea smiled. She wiped off Yugi's tear and closed her eyes.

Tea: Yugi…promise me you'll save me…promise?

Yugi: Of course Tea…I have so much to tell you…

Tea: Me too…But no matter what…I'll always be there with you…I'll always be at your side Yugi.

The seal reached Tea and then there was a bright glow. Everyone closed his or her eyes, except Valon and Rafael. As the bright blue light died out, Tea was not moving. Yugi was holding Tea crying. He lost his friend…and his special girl…Yugi looked down making his hair covering his eyes. Rafael went up to Yugi and laughed.

Rafael: Looks like you lost someone little Yugi. What are you ever going to do?

Yugi: SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP RAFAEL!

Yugi laid Tea on the ground and got up. His eyes were filled with rage and anger. Rafael and Valon just stood their smiling.

Yugi: You are going to pay for what you did to her you two!

**Meanwhile…**

A white spirit was heading to the statue of Leviathan. Dartz was staring at the soul smiling.

Dartz: At last! A soul. But I still need more! This must be the soul of Tea! There is no chance it will be Yugi or the pharaoh.

But before the soul could reach the statue, Aeru appeared and held his Dark Puzzle. The puzzle gave out a dark light and absorbed the spirit. Dartz saw this and went up to him.

Dartz: You fool! That was a soul for the Great Leviathan! What in the hell did you do that for!

Aeru: Quiet Dartz!

Aeru extended his hand at Dartz and Dartz was blown back from some kind of force. Dartz then hit the wall and landed on the ground in pain.

Aeru: Never talk to me that way! Remember who brought to this world! I can destroy you anytime I want to! Got that!

Dartz remained silent in pain and tried to lift his head to stare at Aeru, but he didn't have the strength.

Aeru: I have a more use for Tea Gardner's soul. But while I'm planning to do something to her soul, you work on your manners, hahahahaha!

Aeru left Dartz one the ground still trying to get up. When Dartz got up and was kneeling holding his right arm, he was angry.

_-Dartz: Someday, Aeru will suffer and pay! Someday. I swear it._

**To be continued…**


	17. Battle:Got a Plan C for Critias?

**Author: Here is Chapter 17. Yeah…that's about it…so…go read it.**

**Chapter 17: Battle: Got a Plan C for Critias?**

This was bad for Seto. He was facing a powerful monster on the field. Roy's monster had an attack power of 8550 and his BEUD had only attack power of 4500. He has to think of something in order to win, but how?

**Roy's LP: 4500**

**Seto's LP: 5950**

Roy: Now let's see…where was I? Oh yes. I draw!

Roy drew a trap card called Royal Decree. Roy smiled. This card can help him just in case if Seto try's to stop him with one of his trap card.

Roy: I set two cards facedown. I bet now you know what comes next. Giga! Attack Kaiba's BEUD with you rebirth blade!

Giga held his sword tightly, leaped up in the air, and slashed BEUD with his sword. BEUD gave out roar of pain was destroyed. Seto lost a lot of Life Points from that attack.

**Seto's LP: 1900**

Seto gave out a pain and was kneeling on the ground exhausted. Roy smiled in delight seeing Seto Kaiba kneeling down.

Roy: So this is what the great Seto Kaiba can do. To me, all he can do is kneel to his opponent, hahahaha!

Seto got back up and glared at him. He better had to think of something fast or he'll lose the duel.

Roy: By the way, did I mention to tell you that Giga has one-last special ability left?

Seto was now shocked and speechless. How many abilities does this Knight have? First: It comes back from the graveyard everytime it's sent to the graveyard. Two: When this card is sent to the graveyard three times, it gets an extra 500-attack boost for every monster in the graveyard and a 100-attack boost for every monster removed from the field. What more did he need to know?

Roy: Every time Giga the Knight of Life destroys a monster in a result of battle, the monster is reborn on my side of the field. So since you BEUD was sent to the graveyard from a battle by battling my Knight, its brought back on my side of the field!

Seto's BEUD was special summoned to Roy's side of the field, and Kaiba was now going to have a hard time. He saw his own dragon rising and his own dragon roaring at him. Seto was now afraid. He was about to lose this duel. He wouldn't to lose to this fool. He told himself many times that "He was the strongest duelist on Earth. That no one can match with his skills. Not even Yugi." Seto was not going to lose. Not here and not now.

Seto: I will not give up until I lose the duel. So you can just forget about it Roy if your trying to talk sense into me giving up!

Roy: Tsk, tsk Kaiba. You won't accept defeat will you? You're lucky I can't attack Seto. So you're save for the time being. When my knight destroys my opponent's monsters and when the monster is special summoned on my side of the field, it cannot attack until my next turn. And, as long as the monster that my Knight destroyed remains on the field, Giga cannot attack. So draw your next pathetic card so I can win.

Seto glared at Roy and drew his next card. And boy was it his lucky day. He drew his magic card, Swords of Revealing Light. Before Kaiba can place it, Roy activated his trap card, A Knight's Courage. Kaiba wondered what that card did because he never heard such a card.

Roy: Allow me to explain. This trap card can only be activated if I have one of the five knights on my side of the field. As long as my knight remains on the field, nothing can affect it. So trap cards that target them won't work like for an example, Mirror Force will be negated. Plus, every time it's your turn, you'll lose 500 of your Life Points.

Seto: Great. I'll lose 500 every time it's my turn. Well anyway, this won't affect your Giga Knight. Because I'm playing a magic card called, Swords of Revealing light. This card stops your from attacking for three whole turns. That's enough turns to find a way to stop you from winning this duel!

Roy: These Swords won't hold me forever you know.

Seto: Heh. Yeah right. Whatever. I end my turn.

Roy: How sad. I draw.

Roy drew the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon. Roy smiled and looked at Kaiba. Seto had a bad feeling that Roy drew a card that could help, but he was right. Roy did draw the card that could help him.

Roy: I bet you know what Mystical Space Typhoon does. You used it on me a few turns ago. It's the card that destroys a magic or trap card on the field. And so I'm using it on your Swords! Now my BEUD can attack your Life Points directly! Say good-bye Kaiba to defeat! You lost by your own monster!

Seto smiled in and gave out a laugh. He activated his facedown card and Roy saw what it was, Negate Attack!

Seto: I bet you know what Negate Attack does. This trap card stops your attack and you enter main phase 2.

Roy: Argh! So what. I still have two most powerful monsters on the field. My Knight and your so-called "_Ultimate" _Dragon. I end my turn.

Seto: I knew you were about to say that. My turn!

When Seto was about to draw, Mokuba came running down. Seto looked behind him and saw his brother running to him.

Seto: Mokuba! I told you stay upstairs!

Mokuba: I did Seto. But those Black Duelists were upstairs and I managed to escape them.

Seto: Then stay here Mokuba. And where the heck is Alister?

**Meanwhile…**

Two black duelists were dragging Alister to a hooded man. The dropped Alister on the ground and Alister just lay there. Well, Alister was moving when he was lying on the ground, but not that much. He was beaten up and his clothes were dirty. He looked up and saw the hooded man turn around facing him. He removed his hood and Alister thought he just saw the pharaoh. But then remembered it was Aeru. It was pretty hard to tell from pharaoh to Aeru, except by their hair color. Their hair though was the same so it was a little bit hard to tell which was the pharaoh and which wasn't.

Alister: Ha…its only…you.

Aeru kneeled and looked at Alister.

Aeru: I should send your soul and lock it up for all eternity. But I won't do it…at least not yet.

Alister: What do you want?

Aeru: All I want from you…is your dark side.

Aeru got back up, extended his hand at Alister, and Alister gave out a cry of pain. A dark smoke was coming out of Alister's body and then the dark smoke formed into a cloud up in the air. It started to form and became a person. Alister looked up tired and in pain and saw himself standing in front of him. He gave out a smile and the real Alister was knocked out cold.

**Back at KC…**

Roy: You should worry about yourself Kaiba. Now draw!

Mokuba: Hey! My brother can take all the time he wants! Now you just stay there and be quiet!

Roy: That's it you little brat! You are beginning to annoy me!

Roy extended his hand and Mokuba was blown away and landed on the ground hard. Seto saw his brother in pain.

Seto: Mokuba! Are you alright!

Mokuba tried to get up, but he didn't have the strength. He had scratches on him and his clothes were messed up.

Mokuba: ….uh…Seto…beat him…I know you can do it…uh…

Seto: Mokuba!

Mokuba laid on the floor unconscious and Seto got really angry. He faced Roy and pointed his finger at him. But then Seto lost 500 of his Life Points.

**Seto's LP: 1400**

Seto: You can mess with me and or anything else! But when you hurt my little brother, you cross the line!

Roy: Why should you care? You don't even care about him!

Seto: You don't know anything! Mokuba is my only brother left! He is the only family I got left! You don't even know us! You don't know anything about out family life! So why not keep your big fat mouth shut! You hurt my little brother and its time you feel real pain!

As Seto was about to draw…all of a sudden, his deck started to give out a white light. Roy closed his eyes. He couldn't stand the bright light and same thing for Seto. The light was so bright, it can vanish the shadows. As the light died out, Seto opened his eyes again and saw first card on top of his deck glowing white. Seto drew it and couldn't believe what he was holding.

Seto: Can it be? But it can't be…

Seto drew a magic card that showed a dragon destroy some kind of town and building. Seto drew the most powerful magic card every. This card was strong as the God cards and yet, they were so mysterious. Roy opened his eyes and saw Seto staring at the card he just drew.

Roy: What the heck was that light? What did you do Kaiba?

Seto ignored Roy. Roy was beginning to get angry because Seto was staring at his card and not answering. But before Roy could say anything, Seto smiled and gave out a laugh.

Seto: Hahahahaha! I drew! I drew! The most powerful magic card ever! Roy! Its time you meet your worst nightmare! But I won't play it yet. I end my turn!

Roy: Whatever! My move!

Roy drew his card, but it was useless to him. It was just a trap card called, Dark Mirror Force. This card was pretty useful, but he didn't need. Roy just shook his head.

Roy: Nothing good. Go.

Seto: Heh. Well now, looks like you don't have anything to help you. But I do. But first, I draw.

Seto drew and laughed, but then lost another 500 of his Life Points thanks to the trap card, A Knight's Courage.

**Seto's LP: 900**

He drew another card he needed. A magic card called, Premature Burial and he knew what he was bringing back.

Seto: This is it! My last hope! I now play the magic card, Premature Burial! This card allows me to bring back a card from the graveyard by paying 500 of my Life Points.

**Seto's LP: 400**

Seto: I bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon! Then after that I play the magic card known as, Fang of Critias!

Seto's white dragon appeared from the dragon and gave out a roar when it appeared. And another dragon appeared next to Blue Eyes. It had some kind of blue jewel on top, its skin was like armor and it too gave out a roar. Roy stood their amazed.

Roy: So that's the legendary dragon…Critias…

Seto: I now fuse my Blue Eyes White Dragon and Critias to form a new and powerful monster!

Blue Eyes and Critias fused together and a whole new dragon appeared. It was stronger dragon than Blue Eyes white dragon. A spiky white dragon landed on the ground. It had six wings coming out of its back, three on each side. It then gave out a huge powerful roar and Seto laughed. That –Ha-Ha-I-Win- laugh.

Seto: What now Roy? You scared.

Roy remained silent. The dragon amazed him. He was in a trance that he couldn't snap out of when Seto was stun by his knight.

Seto: I guess I'll take that as a yes. This is known as, Critias, the white dragon!

**Critias the White Dragon-Atk/4500 Def/4000**

Seto: My dragon has a special ability. I can attack my opponents Life Points by giving up all my Life Points but leaving with me one and removing all cards in my graveyard from play. It's a good thing it has the same attack power as your life points. Now Roy, this looks like the end for you.

Roy: Yes…you are right Kaiba. Go ahead…finish this duel off.

Seto: White Dragon Critias! Finish off Roy with your White light flare!

White Dragon Critias gave out a white flare and aimed it through Roy's two monsters. It hit Roy and Roy was blown back by its amazing power. Roy smiled at Kaiba and Seto had won the duel.

**Seto's LP: 1**

**Roy's LP: 0**

The hologram monster disappeared and Roy was kneeling on the ground. Seto went up to Roy and Roy looked at Seto smiling.

Roy: Good…duel. Sorry for hurting your brother.

Seto: Whatever, but you do have the right to say sorry for what you did to my brother.

Roy: Yes. It looks like it. Here. I want you have this. If you're planning to prove yourself to the world that you are the strongest duelist, then I recommend you to take this card.

Roy hand Seto a card and Seto took it. It was Giga the Knight of Life-Center.

**Giga the Knight of Life-Center (Wind)**

**Level: 8**

**(Warrior/Effect)**

**Whenever this card is sent to the graveyard in any other way, the card is special summoned onto the owner's field. When this is destroyed by your opponent's monster as a result of battle, this card comes back from the graveyard with half the attack power of the monster that sent Giga to the graveyard. When this card has been sent to the graveyard three times and is special summoned successfully, this card gets an extra 500 attack power boost for every monster in the graveyard in both player's graveyard and an extra 100 attack power boost for every monster removed from the field in both players removed card zone _(I know there's no such thing, but just pretend there is ok?)_. Every time this card destroys opponent's monster as a result of battle, you can special summon that monster to your side of the field. But, as long as the monster that was special summoned by the effect of Giga remains on the field, Giga cannot attack.**

**Atk/2800 Def/3500**

Roy: Take good care of it…uh…

Roy fell on the ground unconscious and Seto put the card in his deck. Seto then ran up to Mokuba to see if he was ok. He picked up Mokuba and tried to wake him up.

Seto: Mokuba! Are you all right? Wake up Mokuba.

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes and saw Seto seeing if his all right. Mokuba gave out a weak smile.

Mokuba: I'm all right…big brother…just…tired…

Seto: Rest little brother.

Mokuba closed his eyes as he was told and was sleeping. Seto picked him up and saw it was mess. He looked everywhere if there was any help. Just then, one of Seto's emplyes saw him and went up to him. A female with the Kaiba Corp insignia ran up to him and wondered if he was all right. She was wearing a yellow skirt uniform and she was wearing somekind of glasses

**-(You know in those YuGiOh! shows, Kaiba has those female workers and their wearing some kind of glasses? Those kinds. If you never seen them read those before, you need to watch YGO more often, not to be mean or anything.)-**

Female KC worker: Mr. Kaiba sir. Is there anything I can do?

Seto: Take care of my brother. I'm going to locate Yugi to see if got anything.

Female KC worker: Yes sir. I'll take good care of your brother sir.

Seto handed his brother to the female worker and the female took Mokuba.

Seto: Yeah yeah. I mean…thank you miss…

Female KC worker: Oh, my name is Michelle Mr. Kaiba sir.

Seto: Right. Thank you Ms. Michelle.

Michelle was blushing from Seto's comment and nodded to him.

Michelle: You don't need to call me miss Mr. Kaiba.

Seto: Then stop calling my Mr. Kaiba if you just want to be called Michelle. Go send my brother to the hospital.

Michelle nodded and took Seto's brother to the nearest hospital. Seto then took out his cell phone and dialed everyone to come to his building.

Seto: Contact everyone that works in Kaiba Corp. I need my place clean up…

**To be continued…**


	18. What the heck

**Author: Ok…uh…uh…yeah…got nothing. Read and Review for Chapter 18.**

**Chapter 18: What the heck…**

"Geez. Temper temper little Yugi," said Rafael.

"Yeah mate," said Valon walking up to Yugi smiling, "It was your fault that poor Tea lost her soul."

"Hey! Ya two were the one tha' made Tea join ya side," yelled Joey.

"Yeah," said Tristan backing up Joey.

"You guys are really weak and sick," said Duke angry, "You rather let other people do your dirty work!"

"I agree," said Ryou, "You two ol' champs are sick."

"The shadows deserve to have your souls for lunch," said Marik.

"How could you two even do this," said Serenity crying a little, "Don't you realize you two just hurt an innocent person?"

"Yap. Yap. Yap. Are all of you done," asked Valon rising his wrist, making a mouth out his hand, and was opening his mouth and closing it _(You know when people start getting annoyed that when someone keeps talking, the person will raise their wrist and open and close it. Yeah.)_, "Because of you mates are just yapping and yapping."

"That's it! I'm finishing you off once and for all," yelled Yugi activating his duel-disk for another round. However, Rafael was smiling.

"Now is not the time Yugi," smiled Rafael, "But you'll get your chance…"

"I'm not letting you walk away with Tea's soul," yelled Yugi.

There was a bright light from Yugi's puzzle and the puzzle started to shake. Yugi gotten taller and some of his hair was standing. Yami had appeared angry than ever.

"Rafael," yelled Yami pointing his finger at him, "I don't know what happen to you. And I don't know why you joined Dartz again…but what you did to Tea…I will not let you go!"

"Sorry, but I got to go," said Rafael smiling. Valon and Dartz turned around and were about to leave, but then Yami extended his left hand _(Yes. People have been extending their hands and giving out a force and I bet you people are wondering why, except for Yami because he only extended his hands when his about to send someone to the shadow realm or something like that.),_ at Rafael.

"Mind blast," yelled Yami. And dark force was made heading to Rafael, but Rafael turned around and also extended his hand. A huge force was made and a storm-like force was made. Wind was blowing hard and Yami had to close his eyes a little feeling the strong winds, same thing for Rafael. Valon and the others had to close their eyes avoiding the winds to hurt their eyes. Tea was being blown away just a little and Joey managed to grab her before she was blown away. After that, there was a bright light and everyone closed his or her eyes. Later on, the light died out and everyone opened his or her eyes again. As everyone opened their eyes…they were shocked and in horror. Rafael was standing…half of his face was human…but the other was just a shadow with just a glowing right eye. Everyone just stood horrified. Then they saw Valon laughing up in the air. He then stopped laughing, giving an evil smile to the others.

"Gee…we spoiled the surprise," said Valon laughing a little.

"Wha…wha…what the heck," said Tristan sweating and moving back.

"Rafael. That's…not Rafael," said Yami shocked.

Everyone just stood or sat there _(Some of the people were sitting down)_, horrified. Rafael's right eye gave an angry expression and his red eye got brighter.

"Let me explain," said Valon, "What you are looking at his not the real Rafael."

"Then where's ta real Rafael," asked Joey shaking a little.

"Guess," smiled Valon. Everyone stood there and thought. They knew where was the real Rafael and who had him.

"Dartz locked him up at his creepy palace," asked Yami.

"Correct," said Valon, "But we don't exist. We are the shadows of three dark duelists that Dartz thought was worthy back then. Well…ex-dark duelist to be precise."

"So you are nothing, but shadows," asked Duke.

"Geez. So many winners…yet so little prizes," said Valon laughing.

"Then where's ta real Valon," yelled Joey. Valon just looked at Joey silent and continuing to smile. Joey then knew and just remained quiet.

"Yeah. Well. Duty calls," said Valon.

A dark pool was formed underneath Valon and formed a dark vortex around him. The dark vortex got darker and darker and soon, no one could see him. The dark vortex then got smaller and shaped into a ball. The dark ball was floating up in the air and soon left the gang finding a way to get out of Pegasus's castle. Shadow-Rafael just stood their staring at the gang. It then disappeared into the ground and was no longer seen.

"Great," said Marik, "They left. And I was hoping information."

"Pharaoh," asked Ishizu.

Yami turned around facing Ishizu. Ishizu was sitting down next to the table with Odion standing next to her and Marik sitting next to her.

"What is it Ishizu," asked Yami.

"You did bring the two Millennium Items with you right," asked Ishizu.

Yami thought for a moment and remembered Yugi brought it with him before they left Domino City.

"Yeah, your right Ishizu. I have it with me. Its in my pocket," said Yami putting his hand on his jean pockets. He felt a necklace and pulled it out. A small gold necklace was on Yami's hand that had a gold symbol at the center of the necklace, "I could use this to see into the future…but I can't. I mean, I want to know what will happen in the future, but if I keep relying on the necklace, it could one day fool me. Remember back then, at Kaiba's blimp, you kept using the powers of the Millennium Necklace to see what Kaiba will do next. Then, your necklace backfired and you lost to Kaiba. I don't want to use it…at least not yet."

"I understand pharaoh," said Ishizu nodding.

"Well then," said Pegasus standing, "I think its time for all of you to head back home."

"Yeah," said Tristan, "Good to be back at Domino City right about now."

Then light appeared again from the puzzle and Yugi was back. He went up to Joey to help carry Tea and then they soon started to head back to Pegasus's mini airport.

"As for us three," said Odion, "Me, Master Marik, and Mistress Ishizu will be heading back to Egypt. That's the place where we truly belong."

"Indeed," said Marik nodding, "But will meet again pharaoh. One day."

Everyone nodded and Yugi and the gang headed back to the airport. Soon, they'll be back home where they belong…but it won't change anything. Yugi looked at Tea who was unconscious. Yugi felt sad. He wished he were the one to lose. Not her. She didn't deserve to be locked up from Dartz. Dartz had gone to far. And so did Aeru. He couldn't wait till he meets him again. This time, he and Dartz will lose their souls and Tea will come back, back to him and everything will be back to normal…he hoped so.

**To be continued…**

**I know it was a short chapter, but longer next time folks. Review also.**


	19. We Meet Again

**Author: Ok! Here is Chapter 19 of Yu-Gi-Oh! I want to thank Setoglomper for reviewing, psycho on the run, NinjaLuffyoftheMist, and MysticDragon1619. R & R.**

**Chapter 19: We Meet Again**

The gang was finally backed in Domino City. The gang headed to Yugi's grandpa's game store. Yugi took out his key and opened the door. Everyone went inside and Joey sat Tea on Yugi's couch.

"So wha' now," asked Joey, "Can' do anythin' with Tea now…"

"I'm sure will get Tea back," said Serenity sad.

"Dang it," yelled Tristan hitting his fist on Yugi's wall, "Dartz had gone to far!"

Yugi remained silent. Duke then realized something. He looked all over Yugi's home and then remembered.

"Yugi," said Duke.

Yugi lifted his head up and looked at Duke.

"What," asked Yugi.

"Where is your grandpa," asked Duke.

Yugi then remembered what happen to him.

**:Flashback:**

"Ok Yugi," said grandpa Solomon, "You be a good boy. I'm leaving. I'm leaving."

"I heard you the first time grandpa," said Yugi checking his cards, "You'll be heading back to Egypt with…Rebecca's grandfather right? Professor Hopkins?"

"Yeah," said Solomon nodding, "It appears will be working with someone that is friends with Pegasus…the one that took my soul that big ugly…"

"You said something," asked Yugi raising his head and facing his grandpa.

"Uh, no! No! I didn't say anything," said Solomon waving his hands at Yugi, "Well, I better go. Take care Yugi. I won't back after a few months. At least 1 month."

"Bye grandpa," said Yugi waving his hand to his grandfather, "Take care."

Solomon opened the door and closed the door as he walked out.

**:End of Flashback:**

"He went somewhere," said Yugi closing his eyes, "He won't back after a month or so…"

Just then, it struck Yugi. Grandpa was going to Egypt with Rebecca's grandfather with one of Pegasus's friends. He thought it could be…it couldn't…I mean…wait. Yugi hoped his grandpa was alright.

**In Egypt…**

"What do you mean I can't go back to Domino City," yelled Solomon, "I'm an old man! Have mercy on the old!"

"I'm sorry sir," said one of ticket person, "But the plane has been cancelled. You won't head back to Domino after a few weeks…"

"Wha," yelled Solomon, "Great! Yugi could be alone! Home alone! No one with him! I got to find a way to head home! Fast! I have to cross the hot desert! Than continue my journey until I reach China. Fight bandits for my life and reach home!"

"Uh…sir," said the ticket person," You can still use the ticket that you have. You don't have to go anywhere. All we got to do is have your ticket, change the schedule when your heading back home, and you'll soon be safe and sound at home."

"Never! You'll never take me alive coppers," yelled Solomon. Solomon ran for his life, but after like 5-seconds, he hurt his back.

"Uh! My back," yelled Solomon in pain.

**Back at Domino City…**

"Well," said Joey, "Why don' we walk around. See if anythin' happen while we were gone."

"Your right Joey," said Tristan crossing his arms and nodding, "Lets check the area."

"You guys go," said Serenity, "I'll stay here and keep an eye on Tea…"

"Alrigh' sis," said Joey, "Yug! Ya comin' right?"

"Yeah…I guess so," said Yugi. Yugi got up and Tristan and Joey were about to leave the game shop with Duke and Ryou. When everyone was out, Yugi closed and locked the door and Duke and Ryou were heading different directions.

"Yo! Where ya two goin," yelled Joey.

"Me," said Duke pointing to himself, "I'm heading back to my DDM corp. I'm going to stay there for awhile. Must check something. If you guys need any help, you know where to reach me…"

"As for me ol' champs," said Ryou, "I too have to check something and I won't be able to help. But I'll try to get some information or such to help you."

"Alright," said Yugi nodding, "See you guys soon."

"See-ya Yugi, Joey, Tristan," said Duke waving good-bye.

Everyone waved good-bye and headed different directions. Joey, Yugi, and Tristan walked around and asked information if they seen hooded freaks, but people said no. As Joey, Tristan, and Yugi walked around Domino City, they made sure duelists didn't spot them because that last thing they need is a duelist's mob.

**10 minutes later…**

"Arh! Nothing," yelled Tristan.

"The last time we saw those freaks is when we were heading to my place," said Yugi sitting on a bench.

"Plus," said Joey, "Some of ta duelists saw them so they bound ta know where they are…"

"Well, well, well. What do we got here," said a voice. Everyone got up and saw a figure heading towards them. He was wearing a white coat, black leather pants, and a duel-disk on his left wrist; he had brown hair, and a black shirt _(Sometimes, I can't pay attention to what Seto is wearing.)_.

"Show ya self," yelled Joey holding up his fists.

"Relax mutt," said the figure, "Its me."

"Kaiba," yelled Joey. Tristan and Yugi just stood their surprised.

"Mutt," said Seto.

"Kaiba," yelled Joey.

"Yugi," said Kaiba turning his head to face Yugi.

"Kaiba," said Yugi.

"Mutt," said Kaiba now facing back to Joey.

"Yug," yelled Joey facing him.

"Joey," said Yugi facing right back at Joey.

"Are we done yet," said Tristan getting a headache.

"Anyways," said Yugi getting back to the subject, "Where are you going?"

"To the hospital," said Seto.

The three friends gave out a surprised look on their faces and all yelled at the same time, "You're going to at what!"

**10 Minutes later in Domino City's Main Hospital…**

"So ya brother is in here," said Joey, "because of a freaky hooded duelist?"

"Yes mutt," said Seto pacing back and forth in the hallway, "Some of those punks used their hands to make some kind of magic force. Tricks I tell you. Tricks."

The gang was in a hallway next to room 354 that had a name next to the door. The name next to the door was Mokuba Kaiba. Joey and Yugi were sitting down on one of the chairs next to Mokuba's room, Tristan was getting a soda, and Seto was still pacing back and forth. They saw Mokuba's room, but the doctor said not to go in yet. They're checking if Mokuba has any disease or such. And said someone was already they're watching him, so it was only one person until the check-up is done. After a while, a doctor came out with two nurses. They went up to Kiaba and nodded to him that his brother was all right. Seto went inside, Yugi and Joey got up and went inside with him. Tristan was trying to get his soda still, but for some reason, he couldn't get it. Tristan was stuck his hand inside the machine to get a free soda, but didn't feel anything. Tristan gave up, but when his hand was about to come out, he couldn't get it out. Tristan started to get scared and tried to pull it out harder. No luck. Tristan started to panic and yelled for help, but no one seems to have heard him.

**At Mokuba's room…**

"So how are you feeling Mokuba," asked Michelle.

"I think I'm starting to feel better now," said Mokuba. Mokuba then saw three people walk in. Mokuba saw them and yelled in happiness, "Seto!"

"Mokuba," said Seto walking up to him and smiling at him a little, "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm doing alright," said Mokuba nodding.

"Great," said Seto. Seto then faced Michelle and Michelle waved to him.

"Hello M-…Seto," said Michelle trying not to say'Mr.', "Mokuba has been doing alright. Doctor found no broken bones or anything that could ruin his health."

"Thanks for taking care of him while I was away Michelle," said Seto.

Michelle smiled at him and Joey saw this and gave out a laugh. Everyone looked at him and Joey jumped in front of Seto and started to poke him everywhere. Seto got mad and pushed Joey away.

"What are you doing you mutt," yelled Seto.

"Kaiba and Michelle sitting on a tree. K-."

Before Joey could say it, Seto grabbed his head dragged it to the bathroom, turned on the faucet to extreme hot water, put Joey's head in the sink, under the hot water, and Joey gave out a girl-scream. After around 5 seconds, Kaiba got out of the bathroom acting as if he didn't do anything and Joey came out soaked, and steam coming out his head. Some the gang started to laugh at Joey, except Seto, but Joey was angry and saw that if anyone laughed, he'll chock them to death.

"Well," said Mokuba cheerfully, "That was a bit funny."

**Before the ending to the chapter…**

"Hey guys," said Tristan, "A little help here? My hand is stuck and I can't getmy hand out…guys? Guys?"

**To be continued…**


	20. Battle:Bakura VS Sigma

**Author: Yay! A lot of reviews for me! I want to thank the people who gave me really good reviews and they are, Setoglomper, psycho on the run, and NinjaLuffyoftheMist (my friend!). Here is chapter 20 of YGO!**

**Chapter 20: Battle: Bakura VS. Sigma**

Ryou walked and walked. He was heading home and getting a good sleep. He asked like nearly everyone in town if they have encountered or met a hooded duelist. Everyone said no and some said, the freaks from Harry Potter? Ryou gave up and that's when he started he head home. As he walked, he felt a dark presence nearby. Ryou turned to his right to see a dark alleyway. It was so dark that he could barely see the walls on the sides. Ryou decided what was over there and went to take a look in the alleyway. He was soon far away from civilization and the place became quiet. He started to get scared and was about to leave until a huge blacked-robed jumped from the building's roof. He was so tall that Ryou was not even near to his height. Ryou was maybe up to his neck and plus, the man looked liked he had huge muscles all over his body. He pulled down his hood and he looked at Ryou. The hooded man had spiky brown hair and a scar on his left side of his face from his forehead, down across his left eye, to his chin. Only his right eye was open and the other was closed. He took out a black-duelist and prepared to duel Ryou.

"Who, who the bloody hell are you," asked Ryou a bit scared.

"Allow me to introduce myself thief," said the man, "My name is Sigma. I lead one the black duelist to victory. I'm in second in command of the Dark Force next to Aeru, leader of the Dark Force."

Ryou was shocked and there was a bright light coming from the Millennium Ring. Sigma just stood there as if the bright light didn't affect him. For one thing, he was getting a good tan. As the light died out, Ryou's hair was now really spiky, his eyes were dark, they were no longer those innocent's eyes of his, and he gave out a creepy smile.

"So," smiled Bakura, "You work for Aeru huh?"

"Ha! Master Aeru has gave me great power to overcome one the strongest duelists," smiled Sigma, "So you might have a hard time beating me."

"Whatever," laughed Bakura, "But just to remind you that I can summon the Shadow Realm and the price is that the loser will lose their soul."

Sigma just smiled at Bakura. Both took out their duel-disk, put their decks in the disk and they both started to duel.

**Sigma: **8000

**Bakura: **8000

Sigma: I'll go first.

Sigma drew six cards and Sigma already had a good hand. Bakura drew five cards and looked what he drew. Bakura saw that he nearly had a good hand, but some were useless to him.

**Sigma's Hand:**

Aeon Summon-Magic Card

Dark Blade-Level: 4 Atk/1800 Def/1500 (Dark/Warrior)

Aeon Spell-Trap Card

Dust Tornado-Trap Card

Odin the Dark Knight-North-Level: 10 Atk/3200 Def/2500 (Dark/Warrior/Effect)

Aeon Master-Level: 5 Atk/1900 Def/2300 (Light/Spellcaster/Effect)

Sigma: First. I play Dark Blade in attack mode and set two cards facedown. That ends my turn.

* * *

Bakura: Good. My move!

Bakura looked at the card he drew and received Pot of Greed-Magic Card

**Bakura's Hand:**

Dark Necrofear-Level: 8 Atk/2200 Def/2800 (Dark/Fiend/Effect)

Exchange-Magic Card

Pot of Greed-Magic Card

Destiny Board-Tap Card

Dark Ruler Ha Des-Level: 6 Atk/2450 Def/1600 (Dark/Fiend/Effect)

Morphing Jar-Level: 2 Atk/700 Def/600 (Earth/Rock/Effect)

Bakura: First. I play the magic card, Pot of Greed! I draw two new cards from my deck.

Bakura drew two more cards and received another Morphing Jar card and Headless Knight. Bakura looked at Sigma and smiled evilly at him.

Bakura: I play one monster in facedown defense mode and set one card and end my turn…

* * *

Sigma: Ok then. My move!

Sigma drew Vampire Lord-Level: 5 Atk/2000 Def/1500 (Dark/Zombie/Effect)

Sigma: I know tribute my monster Dark Blade in order to summon…Aeon Master!

Sigma sent his dark blade to the card graveyard and a wizard came forth wearing all black. He was a bit similar to the Dark Magician, but his hat was covering his eyes and his staff was different. His staff had a blue sphere the size of Bakura's fist and when Bakura saw it, he was a bit confused because henever saw or heard such a card before.

**Aeon Master-Atk/1900 Def/2300**

Sigma: Allow me to explain this card. Aeon Master is a special monster that can summon great beasts including the Dark Knight Odin of the North. All I got to do is play the magic card Aeon Summon and my Aeon Master can make that make thatcard a continuous Spell Card!

Bakura: Heh! Do whatever you must mortal! New cards or not, your soul will be sent to the shadows!

Bakura's Millennium Ring started to glow and huge shadows surrounded the two duelists. Bakura was laughing and all, but Sigma just stood their crossing his cards not impressed. Sigma then closed his eyes and gave out a little chuckle. Bakura sense this and wondered what Sigma was chuckling of.

Sigma: I forgot to mention that I could resist the powers of the Shadow Relam Bakura.

Bakura than gave out a shocked confused expression.

Bakura: What are you talking about?

Sigma: What I meant is that I can escape the powers of your Millennium Item. Master Aeru has trained me to overcome any obstacle that stands in my way. In other words, your little powers won't help!

Sigma than gave out a roar and a huge force came up. Bakura sense this and saw huge winds surrounding Sigma. Sigma continued to roar and stood their powering up _(You know in Dragonball to Dragonball GT that the characters always did a stance to power up? __Like Goku becoming a Super Sayain…I don't think I spelled it right, but who cares right) _and soon, the shadows disappeared. Sigma stopped, crossed his arms once again and looked at Bakura. Bakura just stood there in fear. Who could anyone escape the power of his Millennium Ring? Sigma then smiled and continued to duel.

Sigma: Where was I? Oh yes. I now play the magic card Aeon summon and chain it with Aeon Spell!

Bakura then woke up from his fear and paid attention to the duel once again. This duelist had new cards that he never heard of and wondered what he was planning to do.

Sigma: As you know, Aeon Summon can special summon a monster with the name "Aeon" in it or Odin the Dark Knight. Aeon Spell is something else. When I play Aeon summon, this trap card is treated as Aeon Summon, or a magic card! So I can play two magic cards and summon two Aeons to the field! And since my Aeon Master is on the field, my Aeon Summon and Spell remains on my side of field as a continuous Spell Card. Plus, my Aeon Master has another special ability. I don't need to tribute a monster with the same attribute in order to summon an Aeon with the monster's Attribute. So I can summon my Odin right now if I want to without sacrificing. But I have to pay 1000 of my Life Points if I'm doing this. But right now, I'm not going to summon Odin. I'm going to play an Aeon instead! Come forth, Yojimbo! Aeon of Swords!

**Sigma: **7000

**Bakura: **8000

Aeon Master raised his staff up in the air and the blue sphere started to glow. A sword appeared in the middle of the field and a dark pool appeared behind the sword on Sigma's side of the field. A creature came from the dark pool dressed in Samurai clothes. He had long orange robes, a bit like a Kimono, an orange Chinese hat, and wearing wooden sandals. He grabbed the sword and jumped in the air. He then landed on the ground next to Aeon Master and was ready to fight.

**Yojimbo-Aeon of Swords-Atk/2500 Def/1900**

Sigma: Lets see if you can handle this monster Bakura! But first, I do another Aeon summon! By paying another of 1000 of my Life Points! Come forth, Shiva! Aeon of Ice!

Sigma's Aeon Master did its trick again by raising his staff in the air and the blue sphere glowing. Huge ice crystals emerged from the ground and little blue spirits came. They all went behind the ice crystals and formed into a creature. A female appeared with long blue hair, light blue skin, wearing a Dark Blue Bikini, Dark Blue gloves and Boots. She also had a little long skirt behind her from her waist down to her ankles. The crystal blew up and Shiva stood their smiling at Bakura.

**Sigma: **6000

**Shiva-Aeon of Ice-Atk/1700 Def/1900**

Sigma: Well, well, well. Looks like this is the end for you Thief! Prepare to lose this duel, and lose your Millennium Ring, hahahahahahaha!

**To be continued…**

**Good Chapter? Bad Chapter? Give me a review and say what you think folks! Oh, and by the way. When the battle between Sigma and Bakura ends, do you all want me to do a little description of the cards Sigma used or no that's ok? Well, tell me when you're making your reviews. Until then!**


	21. Battle:Bakura VS Sigma II

**Wow…people are beginning to like my story, except for the people that first read my story. Some of them already fell in love with it, . Well. Chapter 21 is up. Review please. **

**Chapter 21: Battle: Bakura VS. Sigma II**

Bakura just stood their sweating. Sigma already played two strong monsters in one turn by paying only 1000 Life Points for each of them. What did he have? A Morphing Jar in facedown position. Sigma just looked at Bakura smiling. There was no way that Bakura can get rid of his two Aeon's.

Sigma: Well, well, well. I have two strong monsters on my side of the field. Your lucky they can't attack when I paid 2000 Life Points for them to be summoned on the field. So only my Aeon master can attack. Go Aeon! Attack with your Blue Blaster!

Aeon Master raised his staff up in the air and faced the tip at Bakura. The Blue Sphere started to glow. It then gave out a beam and hit Bakura. Bakura gave out moan of pain and kneeled on the ground.

**Bakura: **6100

Bakura: How did you attack my Life Points directly? I had a monster on my side of the field! No way you could've…unless a special ability!

Sigma: Correct! Aeon Master can attack my opponents Life Points directly as long I have two other monsters that have the name "Aeon" in it. Guess that's it. Make your move thief.

* * *

Bakura: It will be my pleasure…

Bakura drew his next card and it was Mystical Space Typhoon-Magic Card. Bakura smiled in delight. He can get rid of that facedown card of Sigma's. Bad news, it could a worthless card and he wants him to waste it on his facedown card. Bakura just held on to his Mystical Space Typhoon.

Bakura: I set two cards facedown and set a monster in facedown mode. Then I flip my monster face-up! Reveal Morphing Jar! When this card is flipped face-up from facedown position, we get rid of our hands. Then we replace them with 5 new cards.

A card was flipped face-up and showed a hologram of monster in a jar with one eye smiling at Sigma. It came out and charged at Sigma. Just then, Shiva made an ice barrier protecting Sigma and by the time Morphing Jar hit the wall, it disappeared. Bakura gave out an expression and was clenching his hands.

Bakura: What happen! Why didn't my Morphing Jar hit you and why did your Shiva created an ice wall to protect you!

Sigma: My Shiva has a special ability. When you activate your monsters special ability that is targeting me, I can negate it. For instance, you flipped your Morphing Jar from facedown defense to face-up attack correct? Making it activate its flip effect. When Morphing Jar is flipped, it means both players must discard their entire hand to the card graveyard and drawing 5 new cards from our deck. Since I have Shiva, on my side of the field, I can make her create an ice barrier to protect me from the effect of Morphing Jar making me, untouched. So I don't have to discard my hand. On the other hand for you, you have to discard your entire hand.

Bakura was filled with anger. He discarded his three remaining cards, which were: Dark Ruler, Dark Necrofear, and Headless Knight, to the card graveyard. He then drew five new cards.

**Bakura's New Hand: **

Dead Dragon Zoma-Trap Card

Revival Ouiju-Trap Card

Change of Heart-Magic Card

Necro Mannequin-Level: 3 Atk/500 Def/500 (Dark/Zombie)

Necri Cycle-Trap Card

Bakura stared at his hand. It was good, but it wasn't good enough. He needed something to help him win this duel. He sighed began to speak.

Bakura: Well this is a good start. I set three cards facedown and-

Sigma: I don't think so! Activate trap card, Dust Tornado! But this is bad. I should've activated this when you first play your facedown card. Now I'm going to have some trouble, but oh well. I'm still going to win no matter what you do. I destroy your fourth facedown card in your magic/trap zone.

A huge Dust tornado was formed and blew away Bakura's facedown Necri Cycle. The storm went away and Bakura saw Simga smiling at him.

Bakura: What are you smiling at freak?

Sigma: I'm smiling at you. Seeing you suffer by my hands. To tell you the truth, I could've taken down the pharaoh if Master Aeru didn't give me an order to lose on purpose.

Bakura: You lie!

Sigma: Really. I could've taken the pharaoh with my Aeon cards in…you could say…less than 20 turns.

Bakura: Then you must be really strong. NOT! No one can beat the pharaoh, but me! You are filled with too much confidence. Never underestimate the pharaoh.

Sigma: Whatever. You are not even friends with that little spiky freak.

Bakura: Can we get back to the duel now? I'm bored listing to you. I play my monster Necro Mannequin in defense mode!

A huge freaky monster appeared in defense mode. Its head was at the bottom and it had four arms, and two legs at the top. You could say it was standing upside down. Sigma raised his right eyebrow staring at the weak monster.

**Necro Mannequin-Atk/500 Def/500**

Bakura: Lets see what you can do. I end my turn.

* * *

Sigma: You do realize that your Morphing Jar is in attack mode right and that your monster is weak? You are going to so lose this duel. My move!

Sigma drew a card from the top of his deck and looked at it. It was Anima-Aeon of the Demons-Level: 8 Atk/3000 Def/3000 (Dark/Fiend/Effect). Sigma smiled and looked at Bakura. Sigma just drew his most powerful Aeon card in his deck, nearly as powerful to Odin. Bad news, Anima was so powerful that Aeon Master had a special ability. Aeon Master can play any monster that has the name "Aeon" in it or Odin, but in order to summon Odin, Sigma has to play half of his Life Points in order to summon it. And for Anima, he needed to play 1000 of his Life Points and give up two monsters that have the name "Aeon" in it and with Aeon Master. Pay 1000 of his life points and sacrifice two Aeons with Aeon Master in order to play Anima. Sigma just put it in his hand and was going to wait for a while when the time is right to play Anima

Sigma: Your lucky for now thief. I have a powerful monster in my hand, but it's too risky to play it.

Bakura: Why? Because your scared of my weak worthless monsters Sigma?

Sigma: Don't push your luck thief. You are not forcing me to play my monster.

Bakura: Whatever you say, hahahaha.

Sigma: …What are you saying?

Bakura: That you're scared of just two little weak monsters and that you're Aeon doesn't stand a chance.

Sigma: Tech. In your dreams! If you want to feel power, then so be it! Come forth! Anima! Aeon of all demons!

Sigma raised his Aeon card up in that air and a huge storm was made. Winds were coming out of nowhere and Bakura was being blown away. Sigma gave out a dark laugh and sent his three Aeons to the graveyard. Aeon Master, Shiva, and Yojimbo disappeared and went up in the air. Then there was thunder and lighting all of a sudden. The lighting hit the middle of the field and Bakura had to cover his eyes and so did Sigma.

**:Meanwhile: **

Everyone in the hospital looked out the window. Yugi, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, and Michelle all looked outside. A storm was coming, but Yugi had a feeling this wasn't your everyday normal storm. This storm…was different somehow.

"Wonder wha's going on," asked Joey.

"A storm you idiot," said Seto looking at the window not looking at Joey. Joey glared at Seto and looked back at the storm.

"Strange," said Michelle, "News said this was going to be a perfect weather tonight…"

"Well never believe ta news," said Joey facing Michelle, "News lies. Say sumthin, and all of a sudden, things change ya?"

Yugi remained silent and watched at the storm…something was wrong, very wrong.

**:Meanwhile (again): **

Tristan gave up. No one was coming to his rescue. His hand was stuck and no one was coming to save him. Then Tristan saw another vending machine. This time, it was a machine that had snacks. Tristan looked at it in amazement. He licked the top of his lip and tried to reach for a snack inside by sticking his hand inside to a get a free one. Lucky it was next to him instead on the other side. No luck again. Tristan sighed and began to take his hand. Bad news…his hand wouldn't come out. Tristan couldn't believe he fell for it for the second time. His left hand was stuck in the soda machine and his right hand in the snack machine. Tristan yelled with all his might for help hoping someone will come and save him.

**:Back to the duel: **

A huge dark pool appeared on the field. Then, an anchor appeared from the sky and hit the dark pool. It then rose up raising a huge demon. The demon was in chains and had its arms crossed and chained as well. When the demon was half way out of the pool, the anchor released the demon and the anchor disappeared. The demon had huge red eyes, it was but just a huge shadow demon, it had wings, but it too was chained. It then gave out a mighty roar and Bakura was going to pay the price. Bakura stared at the huge demon and the shadow demon looked back at him. Sigma laughed and laughed. He was having so much fun torturing Bakura.

Sigma: I see that you are impressed seeing my mighty creature thief. To bad you won't survive from this attack! Because my all-powerful demon has a strong ability that will blow you away! Blow you away! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bakura: Shoots! Now…I'm in trouble…

**Bakura's LP: **6100

**Sigma's LP: **3000

**Anima-Aeon of Demons-Atk/3000 Def/3000 **

**To be continued…**

**I got Bakura's deck from janime in case you're wondering where Bakura got his cards. Well, review folks!**


	22. Battle:Bakura VS Sigma III

**New Chapter everyone! Yay! The Final Duel between Sigma and Bakura! ****I want to thank all my reviewers, especially my big three readers and reviewers. NinjaLuffyoftheMist, Setoglomper, and Psycho on the Run. R & R.**

**Chapter 22: Battle: Bakura VS. Sigma III**

**Sigma's LP: **3000

**Sigma's field:**

**Anima-Aeon of Demons-Atk/3000 Def/3000 (Dark/Fiend/Effect) (attack mode)**

**No magic or trap cards**

**Bakura's LP: **6100

**Bakura's field:**

**Morphing Jar-Atk/700 Def/600 (Earth/Rock/Flip-Effect) (attack mode)**

**Morphing Jar-Atk/700 Def/600 (Earth/Rock/Flip-Effect) (facedown)**

**Necro Mannequin-Atk/500 Def/500 (Dark/Zombie) (Face-Up defense mode)**

Bakura: That's a powerful monster you have there…

Sigma: Why thank you. And besides, this monster is going to help me win this fight. By activating its special ability! When Anima is summoned onto the field, it release's a powerful attack. Anima! Attack Bakura's Life Points directly!

Anima gave out a roar and there was a huge bright light coming out of its mouth. The red light grew and grew and Anima gave out a flare hitting Bakura. Bakura yelled in pain and was blown back. He was amazed by that fiend's power. If Bakura win's this duel…he could use that demon in his deck.

**Bakura's LP: **3100

However, Sigma wasn't done. It seemed his monster had another ability and Bakura was going to see what Anima's going to do next.

Sigma: As you might know. Anima isn't done. Not only can it attack you life points directly when it's summoned…it can destroy your monster in battle! Anima! Pain!

Anima's right eye was glowing bright red. Bakura stood back a little in fear. He never felt fear in his whole life. Somehow…these cards…were scaring him for some reason…but how? Anima release three shots from its right eye and destroyed Bakura's three monsters. Sigma laughed, but then saw Bakura smiling. Sigma stopped and flipped his second Morphing Jar.

Bakura: Guess you know what happens huh, heheheheheheheh.

Sigma: Great…Now nothing can protect me from Bakura's monster…

Bakura: Yep. Your Shiva is in the graveyard…so that means you got no other choice, but to send your hand to the graveyard!

Sigma cursed himself for sending his Shiva to the graveyard. Sigma sent his Odin to the graveyard and his Vampire Lord to the card graveyard and Bakura sent his Change of Heart to the graveyard as well. Both two duelists drew five new cards.

**Sigma's Hand:**

**Aeon Revive-Magic Card**

**Odin's gift from the shadow's-Trap Card**

**Aeon Field-Field Magic card**

**Aeon Apprentice-Level: 4 Atk/1500 Def/1000 (Light/SpellCaster/Effect)**

**The Jewels of the Aeons-Trap Card**

**Bakura's Hand:**

**Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

**Spirit Message "I"-Continuous Magic Card**

**Earl of Demise-Level: 5 Atk/2000 Def/700 (Dark/Fiend)**

**Polymerization-Magic Card**

**Dark Spirit of the Silent-Trap Card**

But Bakura wasn't done. He smiled in delight and activated his facedown trap card. The picture some kind of stone with the Egyptian symbol of life on the tablet. Sigma wondered what did that card do. Bakura was laughing and began to explain his trap.

Bakura: This trap card is known as Revival Ouiju. This card can only be activated when you destroy my monster or monsters as a result of battle. I can bring back a monster from my graveyard. And I choose…My Headless Knight!

Bakura brought back his monster from the graveyard. Of course, this monster was a knight and it had no head.

**Headless Knight-Atk/1450 Def/1700**

Sigma: Impressive, but one thing. Its still me turn! I move to main phase two. I place two cards facedown and play my field card, Aeon Field!

Sigma placed the card in his duel-disk and a huge blue area appeared. A temple was behind Sigma and there jewels shining brightly at the top of the temple. They all each had a different color and there were about four jewels. At top was a blue jewel, at the bottom of the blue jewel was a brown jewel, at the right side of the two jewels was a black jewel, and at the left side was a gray jewel. Sigma smiled, but Bakura didn't get it.

Sigma: Aeon Field is a field card that power-ups all my monsters by 500. But for Aeon monsters or Odin, they get an extra 1000-attack boost! And, as long as my Aeon Field remains on the field, you can't target them. In other words, try Dark Hole, and all monsters will be destroyed, but not Odin or the Aeons.

Bakura: And what about those jewels at top?

Sigma turned behind seeing the four different colored jewels. Sigma just smiled and faced back to Bakura.

Sigma: I will explain that later…but before I end my turn, I play the magic card, Aeon Revive!

Sigma placed the card and the duel-disk showed a hologram of it. It showed Aeon Master in the background holding his staff up in the air bringing back a monster.

Sigma: As you might know, Aeon Revive of course brings back a monster from my graveyard that has the name "Aeon" in it or Odin. But I have to give up a 500 of my Life Points and have at least one Aeon monster on my side of the field. Guess whom I'm going to bring back. Come forth, Odin! Dark Knight of the North!

A dark pool appeared and a black knight appeared from the pool. He was carrying a sword on his left hand and an axe on the other. He was huge. Bakura remember that monster. It was back in duelist kingdom when Yami was facing him the first time. Bakura knows the power of this knight. If he win's this duel, he can take it and try to get the remaining four knights. Yami already has one of them so now only three knight cards remain: Knight of Life, Light, and Wind.

**Sigma's LP:** 2500

**Odin the Dark Knight-Atk/3200 Def/2500 (Dark/Warrior/Effect)**

Sigma: Guess that's it. Go make your next move.

* * *

Bakura drew his next and before he could play anything, he saw on the chains that were holding Anima broke. Bakura looked up and saw Anima struggling to get out. Bakura looked at Sigma and Sigma forgot to mention Anima's third ability.

Sigma: Sorry. I wanted to surprise you, but I guess you know what it is. Every time I end my turn, Anima's chain will brake. After five turns, Anima will use all its power to wipe you out and make me, win the duel.

Bakura: So basically, after five turns, you automatically win?

Sigma: You could say that, hahaha! Only four turns remain Bakura. Bad news, I have to pay 500 Life Points in doing this. So yeah, I'm running low on Life Points. Plus…Anima can't attack. Anima only stands on the field doing nothing. So you're safe for the time being. All he could do is Attack your Life Points directly when it is summoned, destroy all you monsters, and wait till five turns have past. So, you lucky Anima can't attack

**Sigma's LP: **2000

Bakura: Your Aeon's are powerful, but looks like you have to pay lots of Life Points for them.

Sigma: But it's worth it.

Bakura: Whatever you say. Now, where was I? Oh yes! I play Monster Reborn! To bring back, Dark Ruler Ha Des, in defense mode!

Bakura brought back a monster that was holding a glass of wine, and was dressed in a robe. It was ugly and creepy, and you all know what I mean.

**Dark Ruler Ha Des-Atk/2450 Def/1600**

Bakura: But wait, that's not all. I play the magic card, Polymerization! I fuse Earl of Demise and Headless Knight to bring, Ghost Duke in defense mode!

Headless Knight and Earl of Demise fused into one monster and became this monster that looked a bit like Earl of Demise wearing knight armor.

**Ghost Duke Level: 6**

**(Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect)**

**This card can't be destroyed at a result of battle. The Player also has to pay 500 of his Life Points during his Standby-Phase.**

**Atk/2000 Def/1700**

Bakura: I then set one card facedown and end my turn.

* * *

Sigma: Good. I was getting bored.

Sigma drew his next, which was Monster Reborn. Sigma smiled, but it seem he didn't needed it. Well, he kind of wanted to play it. But before he can play it, he activated his two-facedown trap cards.

Sigma: First, I activate my trap card, the jewels of the Aeons!

The four jewels at the top of the temple behind Sigma were glowing even brighter than ever.

Sigma: This card can only be activated when I have Aeon Field. This trap card allows transfers the powers to one of my monsters. For instance, I have Aeon Master, Shiva, and Yojimbo in my graveyard. I can transfer their attack power a monster. Wonder who? Well, its not Odin or Anima! I play Aeon Apprentice! In attack mode!

Sigma played the card and a spellcaster that almost looked liked Aeon Master appeared on the field. Her staff was short though, and she wore long red robes, and her blue hair was being blown with the wind. She had gray eyes. You could say, she was similar to the Dark Magician Girl, just dressed differently, and had a different eye color and hair.

**Aeon Apprentice-Atk/1500 Def/1000**

Sigma: So, Yojimbo's attack power is 2500, Aeon Master was 1900, and Shiva had 1700. Giving it a grand total of 6100! Transfer that attack power to my Aeon Apprentice and her new attack power is 7600!

**Aeon Apprentice-Atk/7600 Def/1000**

Sigma: To bad Bakura, guess you lose this duel. Aeon Apperentice! Destroy his Dark Ruler Ha Des!

Bakura: I don't think so, I activate, Dark Spirit of the Silent! This trap allows me to negate your attack and choose which monster I should make you attack with. And that's your Anima! To bad though, Anima can't attack. What you said, he only stands there till five turns have past! So, hahahaha!

Sigma: Whatever. Now it's Odin's turn to attack. Before He can attack, I have to roll a dice before I can attack. If I roll a 1, your monsters are destroyed and you can't activate a trap card, roll a 2 or 5, Odin can attack two monsters, roll a 3, I need to give up one monster in order to attack, roll a 4, I can destroy a spell or trap card on your side of the field, and if I roll a 6, I can attack your life points directly without you activating a trap card. Odin, activate you special ability!

A dark dice appeared and rolled by itself. It rolled and rolled and soon stopped. However, it landed on a 3. Sigma got angry. He wondered which one he should give up. Anima…no. He needs Anima in order to win and his Aeon Apprentice…maybe. Her attack power is big, but it will only last until he ends his turn. Then Aeon Apprentice's attack power will be back to normal. But Aeon Apprentice had a good effect though.

**Aeon Apprentice**

**Level: 4**

**(Light/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**If you have an "Aeon" monster on your side of the field, except Odin, you can bring back one "Aeon" monster by sacrificing this card to the graveyard at the end of your turn. Plus, if when you send this card to the graveyard at the end of your turn and if you have an Aeon Master on in your graveyard, increase your Life Points by 2000 for every card, monster, magic, or trap card that has the name "Aeon" in it or Odin in your graveyard. But you have to replace your Life Points with your new Life Points by the effect of this card.**

**Atk/1500 Def/1000**

Sigma had no other choice. He couldn't send Anima…he had no choice. He sent his Anima to the graveyard and Odin attacked Bakura's Dark Ruler Ha Des. Bakura just stood their surprised. Sigma sent his monster to the graveyard. He could've won if let it stay on the field longer. Oh well. Bakura smiled in delight. Guess he wanted to win in a different way.

Sigma: Guess your wondering why I sent Anima to the graveyard huh?

Bakura: Not really.

Sigma: You'll soon see. I move to Main Phase 2 and activate my magic card, Monster Reborn! I bring back, Vampire Lord in attack mode!

**Vampire Lord-Atk/2000 Def/1500**

Sigma: Then I activate, my second trap card! Odin's Gift from the Shadows!

**Odin's Gift from the Shadows**

**(Trap Card)**

**You can only activate this trap card when you have Odin and a dark monster on your side of the field. Remove the dark monster from play and Odin the Dark Knight to special summon Gilgamesh-Knight of Shadows-True North.**

Sigma: This trap card can make Odin even stronger than ever. All I got to do is have a dark monster on my field, which I have, and remove it from play with Odin to summon…Gilgamesh! Knight of the shadows! The True North Knight!

Sigma sent his two monsters from play and prepared to summon his knight. A knight wearing a red cape was falling from the sky and landed on his two feet. He was wearing black armor, but his red cape was wrapped around his, so Bakura could tell. Then, four swords appeared surrounding the new knight. The first sword was long and had a red handle, the second sword was shaped like an axe, the third sword was big and it looked like a real sword, and the fourth sword was small, almost like a dagger. Sigma smiled and explained his new monster.

**Gilgamesh the Shadow Knight-True North-Atk/3750 Def/3500**

Sigma: This is Gilgamesh, a stronger version of Odin. You see four swords surrounding him. Each sword has a special ability. The first sword is called Masamune. This sword allows Gilgamesh to attack your Life Points directly without activating a trap card. The second sword is called Zantetsuken. This sword allows Gilgamesh to destroy all your cards on your field, and your entire hand without activating a trap card. The third blade his called Excalibur. This sword doubles Gilgamesh's attack power. And the third blade is Excalipoor. This cut's Gilgamesh's attack power by half. His effect is abit similar to Odin. I need to roll a six-sided die. If I roll a 1, I can use Masamune, if I roll a 2 or 3, I can use Zantetsuken, if I roll a 4 or 5, I can use Excalibur, and if I roll a 6, I have no other choice, but to use Excalipoor. Well. I guess that ends my turn. But before you start, I tribute my Aeon Apprentice to the graveyard. Aeon Apprentice allows me to earn 2000 Life Points for every card that has "Aeon" in it. To bad Odin is not in the graveyard, his removed from play. Let's see, Shiva, Yojimbo, Anima, Aeon Master, Aeon summon, Aeon spell, and counting Aeon Apprentice. That's a grand total of 12,000 Life Points. Your turn.

**Sigma's new LP:** 12000

* * *

Bakura: Damn…you talk long and geez! Your Life Points are huge! But your still going down Sigma! My move!

**To be continued…**

**Sorry I lied. But I had a new idea for this duel so, yeah…sorry. But next chapter folks, it's going to end. But while I'm working on it, reviews please!**


	23. Battle:Bakura VS Sigma IV

**The Final Duel between Sigma and Bakura is here now (really)! So yeah, thank you all my reviewers for reviewing of course. R & R.**

**Chapter 23: Battle: Bakura VS. Sigma IV**

Bakura: My move!

Bakura drew his next card. Here are some good news and bad news. The bad news, Sigma had 12000 Life Points and he had only 3100, and Sigma had a powerful monster on his side of the field. The good news, Bakura was still in the game…he hoped. Bakura looked at the card. A trap card called A Dark Prize.

**A Dark Prize **

**(Trap Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have a fiend type monster on your side of the field. Pay half of your Life Points and you can take any card from you graveyard. However, you must skip your next Draw Phase for two turns. **

Bakura: I set one card facedown and that's it. Please don't start talking. You're driving me nuts!

* * *

Sigma: …My move. 

Sigma drew Pot of Greed. He no longer needs these cards. He has Gilgamesh with him to fight, the second most powerful knights next to Giga. Once Bakura was out of way, Aeru and Dartz can finish off the chosen duelist.

:**Flashback:**

Sigma was training. He had beaten three duelists all by himself with his amazing Aeon deck. The Black Duelist couldn't believe their eyes. Just one duelist beat three of them. Aeru clapped his hands in amazement. The Black Duelists moved aside and remained silent. Only Sigma was in front of Aeru.

"Your quiet gifted Sigma," smiled Aeru, "Your deck is quite powerful. Lets see if you can handle me. If you win, you're the leader. But If I win, I decide your destiny."

"Yes Master Aeru," said Sigma. Sigma bowed to Aeru and Aeru just stood their smiling. Aeru put on his duel-disk and shuffled his deck and Sigma put his deck together and shuffled as well. Both duelist inserted their decks and prepared to duel.

**Later on…**

"Go! TerrorKing Archfiend! Attack his Life Points directly," ordered Aeru.

A huge fiend wearing some kind of crown, a purple cape, and holding a black sword charged at Sigma. TerrorKing did one slash and Sigma had lost the duel. Sigma kneeled to Aeru exhausted.

**Aeru's Life Points: **8000

**Aeru's Field:**

**1) Pandemonium**

**(Field Magic Card)**

**Neither player has to pay Life Points during his/her Life Points during the Standby Phase for Archfiend monsters. Each time a player's Archfiend Monster Card(s) are destroyed and sent to the graveyard, except as a result of battle, that player can select 1 Archfiend Monster Card from his/her Deck that has fewer Level Stars than the destroyed card and add it to his/her hand.**

**2) TerrorKing Archfiend**

**Level: 4**

**(Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

**You cannot Normal Summon or Flip Summon this card unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phase (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is a 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. Also negate the effect of an Effect Monster that is destroyed by this monster in battle.**

**Atk/2000 Def/ 1500**

**Sigma:** 0

Sigma cursed himself. He had lost the duel and Aeru had even lost one, ONE signal Life Point! And he didn't even play his god cards on him! This was embarrassing. Well, Aeru only plays his god cards to the worthiest opponent his facing. Sigma went up to him and Sigma looked up.

"As you can see," said Aeru, "You hadn't laid a FINGER on me. But, you showed great power. Sigma!"

Sigma stood up at attention. What was his punishment? He closed his eye hoping it will end. However, Aeru just put a gold symbol on his duel-disk. Sigma opened his eyes and looked at it. It was real gold with a symbol of the Millennium Item and had five stars surrounding the Millennium symbol. Sigma looked at Aeru and Aeru was smiling evilly.

"You have been awarded as Black Duelist Second-Commander," said Aeru, "And…a special card, known as Odin the Dark Knight of the North and Gilgamesh, the True North Knight."

Aeru handed Sigma the two cards. Sigma took it and put it in his deck. He looked back at Aeru and bowed to him. Aeru bowed to him and gave him his first order as Second-Commander of the Black Duelists.

"Sigma. As the new commander, I order you to stop five duelists. There are four other commanders. They will follow your orders if they must. The First Duelist is Marik Ishtar, once the holder of the great god, The Winged Dragon of Ra. The Second Duelist is Ryou Bakura, a dark duelist that has been an enemy with the pharaoh, but soon joining sides with him. The Third Duelist is Joey Wheeler, a stupid duelist…but quiet strong and best friends with Yugi/Yami. The Fourth Duelist is Seto Kaiba, a strong powerful duelist, almost powerful as Yami. And the Fifth Duelist is…well you already know who it is. Yugi Moto, the wielder of the Millennium Puzzle and the three god cards. Take all five of them down, and five of you will have great prizes from ancient Egypt," ordered Aeru.

"Yes Master Aeru," said Sigma, "I will see to it that these five chosen duelist will fall to their kneels."

**:End of Flashback:**

Sigma: Now, Gilgamesh! Use your special ability! Roll!

A black die appeared in the middle of the field. It rolled around and soon stopped. It landed on a 5. Sigma laughed, but for Bakura, he remained calm because one thing, not matter how strong Gilgamesh is, Bakura's Ghost Duke can't be destroyed as a result of battle. Gilgamesh attack power was then doubled and was powerful.

**Gilgamesh-Atk/7500 Def/3500**

Sigma: Gilgamesh! Attack Bakura's monster with you Excalibur Blade!

Gilgamesh picked up the third blade and aimed it at Bakura's Ghost Duke. Gilgamesh charged and cut the beast in half. Sigma was laughing and Bakura had nothing to protect him. But just then, Ghost Duke came back still good as new, as if nothing happen. Sigma stopped laughing and wondered why Ghost Duke was still here.

Sigma: What happen! Your monster is supposed to be destroyed!

Bakura: Hahahahaha! Looks like it isn't. Guess you didn't know my monster couldn't be destroyed as a result of battle, to bad.

Sigma: Argh! Guess I have no choice. I play the magic card, Pot of Greed!

Sigma drew two new cards from the top of his deck and looked at it. Sigma just drew a worthless Dark Blade monster card. Sigma doesn't need this monster now that he has Gilgamesh on his field. He looked at his second card. He drew a magic card. Aeru warned him to watch out for this magic card. It's powerful and the victim's cannot escape from its power. Plus, it gives the player incredible power, but the player…well…won't act like himself. But, this card will help Gilgamesh.

Sigma: Bakura. It's time you feel the power of the Orichalcos!

Bakura remembered that name. It was back in duelist kingdom when Yugi was facing that mortal girl, Tea. He never really experienced the power of the Orichalcos before. But he knows that it was a bit similar to the Shadow Realm, just a bit powerful and it takes the loser's soul. That was pretty much it and also that the player who played the Orichalcos allows his/her monster to earn a 500-attack boost. Sigma placed the card in his duel-disk and there was a huge blue light coming out of the sky. It hit Sigma and Sigma gave out a huge roar. The light formed into a circle surrounding the two duelists and a huge star appeared in the middle of the field.

:**Meanwhile:**

Everyone was still looking outside. The storm was gone, but Seto, Joey, Michelle, Mokuba, and Yugi saw a huge light somewhere in downtown Domino. They all knew what that light was, except for Michelle. She thought it was kind of beautiful, but she never really knew, that blue light is not beautiful. It was the opposite of beautiful. It was horror.

"Someone played the Seal of Orichalcos," said Yugi, "You don't think is Ryou is it?"

"Maybe Yug," said Joey, "But ta tell ya ta truth, if someone was facin' Ryou…whoever is facin' Ryou is going to get tha butt kicked."

There was a bright light coming from Seto's duel-disk. It gave out a bright gold glow and everyone had to close his or her eyes. Seto grabbed his top card and saw the Fang of Critias glowing. It soon stopped and everyone lowered his or her hands.

"Critias is glowing," said Seto looking at it. Michelle went next to Kaiba to have a good look at his card. Michelle never really seen or heard such a card what Seto was holding. Joey, Yugi, and Mokuba gave out a shock. When did Seto get Critias?

"Hold on rich-boy," yelled Joey, "When did ya get Critias? Tha three legendary dragons disappeared right after Dartz lost the battle against Yug!"

"Well it seems you weren't there when I was facing a black duelist in my Kaiba Corp," said Seto acting smart and smiling.

"Kaiba," said Yugi, "You were facing a black duelist?"

"You bet he was," said Mokuba cheering, "He showed that guy not to mess with my big bro."

"Plus," said Seto drawing another card from his deck, "That wasn't the only one I got."

He showed Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, and Michelle his knight card. Yugi couldn't believe what he was seeing. One of the five knights was in his face. Yugi drew his knight card and put it next to Giga. Yugi looked more closely at the background and saw a castle behind the knights. Plus they were holding their swords in the same position. Blaze and Giga had the swords on the ground holding the handle and looking at the horizon. Joey didn't know what Yugi was doing, but he wanted a knight card too.

"So what do these cards do Seto," asked Michelle.

"Oh they do a lot of things," smiled Seto. He put Critias and Giga away in his deck and so did Yugi. Everyone looked back outside to see that the light was gone. Yugi hoped Ryou was safe with Bakura.

**Outside of Mokuba's room…**

"Yo! Guys! What's wrong with you! I'm crying for help here," yelled Tristan.

Just then, an old man holding a cane was passing by. Tristan was relived. Sure he was old, but better than nothing.

"Yo! Gramps! A little help here," asked Tristan.

"Hump. Kids these days," said the old shaking his head, "No respect for their elders."

"Yo! I said I need help here," yelled Tristan.

"With that kind of attitude young man, you're never going to get help," said the old man. He passed Tristan and Tristan kept yelling at the old man to help. The old man didn't pay attention and soon was out of sight.

:**The duel continues:**

Bakura: Ugh! So this is the power of the Orichalcos. I feel darkness rising…but this isn't normal darkness…it almost feels like true darkness that had just woke up…this is amazing…

Sigma was being covered in a dark smoke and soon died out. Sigma looked at Bakura and Sigma's eyes…well eye really since his left eye is closed…was red and had the symbol of the Orichalcos in his forehead. Gilgamesh's eyes turned red as well and earned an extra 500-attack boost.

**Gilgamesh-Atk/4250 Def/3500**

Sigma: This is it! It's time you are out of Master Aeru's way Thief Bakura! I end my turn!

* * *

Bakura: I draw! Looks like I just drew the card I need to win this duel. I play the magic card, Premature Burial! I have to pay 800 of my life points to special summon a monster in my graveyard, so I summon, my Dark Ruler Ha Des! Then, I activate my trap card, A Dark Prize! All I got to do is pay half of my Life Points to take a card from my graveyard. Guess what I'm going to take, I take Change of Heart back! 

Bakura showed Sigma the card and Sigma was getting scared. He should've played Dark Blade just to help him. This was bad. Bakura added Change of Heart to his hand.

**Bakura's LP:** 1550 

Bakura: Then I shift Ghost Duke to attack mode and then play the magic card, Change of Heart to take control of your Gilgamesh! Hahahahahaha!

Gilgamesh leapt up in the air and landed next to Bakura and faced Sigma. Sigma was going to lose…well…Bakura needs to roll a 4 or a 5 to win. If he doesn't roll one, then Bakura loses the duel when Sigma starts his turn.

Bakura! Dark Ruler Ha Des and Ghost Duke! Attack Sigma's Life Points directly!

Both monsters charged at Sigma and hit him. Ghost Duke used his sword to slash Sigma and Dark Ruler Ha Des just rammed at him. Sigma gave out a pain and kneeled on the ground.

**Sigma's LP:** 7550 

Bakura: This is it! Gilgamesh! Finish the duel!

A black die appeared in the middle of the field and rolled around the ground. Sigma and Bakura were shaking nervously wondering what it will land on. Bakura prayed it was going to land on a 4 or 5 and Sigma hoped it would land on a 6 to cut his attack power by half. The die stopped and the number has finally appeared…it almost landed on a 6 and Sigma smiled, but then flipped and landed on a 4. Bakura laughed and Sigma looked horrified.

Bakura: Guess you lost…Gilgamesh! Finish him!

**Gilgamesh-Atk/8500 Def/3500**

Gilgamesh took out the third sword and slashed at Sigma. Sigma couldn't believe his eyes…well eye…that he lost the duel! How, how, how! Sigma kneeled on the ground and the seal of Orichalcos was getting smaller. Bakura escaped since he won the battle and Sigma was about to pay the price.

"I'm sorry that I've lost Master Aeru," said Sigma still kneeling on the ground, "Forgive me. Bakura! Take the card! It might help you."

Sigma threw Bakura four cards at him. Bakura grabbed them and saw Gilgamesh, Odin, Odin's gift from the shadows, and Aeon Revive. The Seal of Orichalcos took Sigma's soul and the blue light disappeared. Sigma fell on the ground out cold. Bakura just stood their not caring and stared at the cards again.

"These cards are quiet powerful…hahahahaha…and I'm soon going to try to get all five of them," smiled Bakura.

:**MeanWhile:**

A spirit was handing its way to the Leviathan Statue. Dartz was praying and worshipping the Leviathan and Dart looked up and saw a spirit moving. It hit the statue and made a figure. Dartz saw Sigma on the wall kneeling. Dartz smiled and Aeru came up.

"So," said Aeru, "Who lost?"

"Sigma," smiled Dartz, "Guess he couldn't beat Bakura, hahahaha."

"Did I tell you to givehim the powers of the Orichalcos," said Aeru getting a little bit angry.

"Not really," said Dartz not caring at all, "Sigma was quiet strong so I decided to let him use it."

"Argh! Dartz! If this keeps up, I won't have any Black Duelist to help me take down the five duelists! Keep this up and you'll be back with the shadows," yelled Aeru. Aeru walked away and Dartz just faced at the Leviathan Statue.

While Aeru was walking and a Black Duelist was following him, Aeru turned around and the Black Duelist stopped.

"What do you want," asked Aeru in an angry tone.

"Sir," said the black duelist. Her voice was a female and she put her hood down. She had long blonde hair coming down and had green eyes, "Permission to take down one of the duelist?"

"Which one," asked Aeru making his tone soft.

"Joey Wheeler," said the female duelist.

**To be continued…**

**Yeah! Finally! I thought I would never finish. That was a long duel folks. Next chapter is a funny part, the part with Tristan and the vending machines! Yay! Reviews.**


	24. Funny Chapter

**Ok! Here it is! The chapter you have been waiting for folks! How will Tristan escape from the vending machines? Well just read and find out!**

**Chapter 24: Funny Chapter**

"Well the light is gone," said Yugi crossing his arms.

"You say it Yug," yelled Joey, "Hopefully Bakura is alright ya?"

Just then, Seto heard someone calling for help. Yugi, Joey, Michelle, and Mokuba also heard someone calling for help. Everyone, except Mokuba, went outside to see who was calling for help. They looked at their right side to see Tristan sitting on the ground with his hands in the vending machines, one in the soda machine and the second on the snack machine.

"Yo! Tristan! Wat ya doin," asked the confused Joey.

"What does it look like," yelled Tristan.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know! You're trying to find a girlfriend," yelled Joey pointing his finger at him. Seto andYugi fell down, anime-style, with their legs up in the air.

"No you idiot," yelled Tristan, "I was trying to get a free snack and a free soda by sticking my hand in the machine!"

"Oh…well can ya get me those animal crackers," asked Joey, "I really like those things…and a Coca-Cola! Man! I love Coca-Cola!"

Yugi and Seto both got up from the ground. Michelle slapped her hand and covered her face. Joey…was an imbecile. Michelle put her hand down and saw a huge red sign with an arrow pointing at the button next to the soda machine. It said:

In Case of an Emergency and if Tristan was acting stupid by putting his hands in the soda and snack machine and can't get his hands out, press this button to release his hands. If you didn't see this before, I feel sorry for you people.

"Guys," said Michelle pointing at the sign, "Will that help Tristan get out?"

Yugi, Seto, and Joey looked at what she was pointing at and saw the sun. How did they miss that? It was huge, had an arrow pointing the button, and the light bulbs kept blinking.

"Uhhhhhhh…pretty sign," said Joey walking slowly up to it drooling, "Must press. If though, don't know what it does."

Seto and Yugi were sweat dropping. There was a frickin' sign in front of Joey and he didn't even know what it does! Joey pressed the button and everyone heard a click. Tristan took out his hands from the vending machine. He saw his hands, got up, and jumped all over the place.

"I can see! I can see! I mean! I can see my hands," yelled Tristan in happiness.

"I still want my animal crackers and my Coca-Cola," yelled Joey joining the others. All of a sudden, a little girl appeared behind Joey. Joey leapt up in the air freaked out and saw the little girl looking at him.

"Wat ya lookin' at kid," asked Joey moving his face closer to the little girl.

"I can't find my daddy mister," said the little girl. She looked saw was at least 6 years old, she had a white dress, red shoes, a brown teddy bear on her right hand holding it as a baby, a white hat, and long black hair. She looked up at Joey and she had HUGE green eyes. Joey was a little bit freaked out and scared of the little girl. "Will you by my new daddy," asked the little girl.

"Sorry kid," said Joey standing straight and rubbing his nose, "One: I can't ta be ya daddy. Two: I'm too young ta be ya daddy. Three: I won't be ya daddy."

"I want you to be my daddy mister," said the little girl. She was moving closer to Joey and he was now officially getting scared. He screamed and ran for his life away from the creepy girl. He kept running and running and reached a dead-end. He looked everywhere, an open door, a closet, bathroom, Disneyland, a different dimension to another world, even an adult store! He didn't care where! He just wanted to escape from the little girl. He then saw a closet that said: Dark and Spooky Closet.

"…Wat ta heck," said Joey shrugging his shoulders. He went inside and closed the door. As you might have guessed, it was dark and spooky. But it was better than being chased by that girl. Joey then felt something on his head. It tried to find it and soon felt it. It was some kind of string. He grabbed it and pulled it. Light came and Joey heard a breathing sound. He looked back and the creepy girl smiling at him, she had a creepy smile. Her smile was so huge, that it stretched to her cheeks and showed her teeth. Joey screamed and ran thought the door. He ran and ran and soon found the others. He went behind Yugi shaking and all.

"What's wrong with you Wheeler," asked Seto raising an eyebrow, "Scared of a little girl?"

"Shut up Kaiba! She is scary and weird," yelled Joey. Everyone then saw the little girl hopscotching and she still had that smile on her face.

"Come play with me Joey," smiled the evil girl.

"Never," cried Joey.

"Hey you," yelled Yugi, "Leave my best friend alone! If you don't stop! You asked for it!" Yugi drew his card and held it up in the air without looking at it. "It's time you feel power little girl! Come forth! Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Yugi placed the card in his duel-disk and a huge bright light appeared. A dragon was being formed from the white light. It gave out a huge roar and all of a sudden, Kuriboh appeared from the light. It floated up in the air and kept saying Kuriboh. Everyone fell down again with his or her legs up in the air. They all got up and Yugi realized he didn't pay attention to what he drew.

"Whoops! Sorry. Wrong card," said Yugi embarrassed. He put Kuriboh back in his deck and drew Slifer. He put it in his duel-disk and huge red dragon appeared and roared at the little girl. The little girl just yawned and everyone just looked at her.

"She's not scared Yug," yelled Joey, "Wat are we going ta do?"

Just then, some people were calling the little girls name. A woman and a man were walking down the hallway crying Alice. The little girl went up to them and the two couples saw her.

"Alice! Where have you been," yelled the dad.

"We were worried about you sweetie," said the mom in a sad tone.

"I'm ok Mommy and Daddy," said Alice smiling, "I want Ice-Cream. Can I get Ice-Cream?"

"Sure baby," said the dad, "Lets' go."

The family was about to leave and the little girl faced the gang. She smiled her creepy smile again and her head was spinning. Joey, Yugi, Michelle, Tristan, and Seto couldn't believe what the girl just did. She then ran off and was never seen.

"That was creepy," said Seto surprised.

"I'm scared Seto," said Michelle.

"Tech. Bet…maybe…it was just a trick," said Seto nervous.

"Can we go now," cried Tristan, "We have to start heading back to the game shop. Serenity might be scared…and lonely…and…and…se-"

"Don't even say it Tristan! Ya mess with my sis, ya get beat," yelled Joey.

Tristan went sad and saw another vending machine. This time, this vending machine had games in it! There was a Nintendo DS, GameCube, PS2, PS, Gameboy, Xbox, and all that! Tristan was amazed by it that he went up to it and was about to stick his hand in the machine to get one. Michelle grabbed his wrist.

"No way! If you get your hand stuck in there! I'm going to cut off your hands so you may never do something stupid ever again," yelled Michelle.

Tristan was scared and stayed away from the machine. Seto was amazed by her attitude. For some reason, Seto had a feeling he might like this girl.

"Lets go check up on Mokuba guys," said Yugi, "Maybe his wondering where we are."

The gang headed back to Mokuba's room and when they got there, there was a doctor in front of him holding a needle, those things when they are about to put something in your body, almost like a flu shot and all. Mokuba was crying and Seto went up to him.

"What's wrong Mokuba," asked Seto.

"I'm scared of Shots," cried Mokuba.

"Tech! Don't worry about it. Just pretend a bee is about to sting you and you have only 3 minutes to live," smiled Seto.

"Seto," yelled Mokuba in tears.

"I'm joking! Ok, ok, ok. Um…uh…you're on your own Mokuba," said Seto. The gang left heading back home and Mokuba was crying. The doctor put the needle in Mokuba and Mokuba cried. But after a second…he kind of liked it. Why and how you may ask? You don't want to know.

**To be continued…**

**Short wasn't it? I'm not really funny, but still…hope you readers liked it, until then. Its time to duel! **

**Plus, I want to thank Setoglomper, NinjaLuffyoftheMist, and Psycho on the run (both psychos). These three are my top readers and reviewers, especially my favorite reader and reviewer, Setoglomper. Yay Setoglomper! This is for you!**


	25. The Kidnapper

**So many reviews…yet they are the same person, not that I don't mind. Thanks Setoglomper and NinjaLuffyodtheMist for the reviews. Plus, is the first fanfic that Yami ever had a brother? Just asking. R & R.**

**Chapter 25: The Kidnapper**

The gang started to head back home. Mokuba had to stay in the hospital, but the doctor said he'd be good as new after a few days. Seto and Michelle started to head back to Kaiba Corp. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan also started to head back to the game shop. Hopefully nothing happen to Serenity or Tea while they were away. Michelle waved good-bye to Yugi and gang and they waved back at her. Seto didn't pay attention and just kept walking forward.

**:Back at the Hospital:**

Mokuba was sleeping tight in his room, knowing that he is safe here, and that nothing bad will happen to him. In the room next to him, someone was also sleeping. He had a long black spiky hair that looked like it reached down to his back, a duel-disk was sitting to top of the drawer next to him, and a black robe with a hood hanging on a coat hanger. There was then a beep coming from his black robe making the person wake up. He put his hand on his face and was groaning when he woke up.

"Uh…how long was I out," said the man to himself. He looked out at his robe and saw a bright blue glow from the pocket. He reached down to his pocket and took out a transmitter. He turned it on and heard a voice coming out of it.

"Roy? Roy! Where are you," yelled a dark voice.

"Master…Aeru," said the man, "Uh…sorry. I was…out for awhile."

"Your alright. I thought you lost your soul Roy," said Aeru.

"What do you mean, 'lost my soul' Master Aeru," said Roy waking up a little.

"Dartz put one the Seal of Orichalcos cards in one my black commanders," said Aeru getting a little bit angry.

"Who had it," asked Roy.

"Sigma."

"Sigma?"

"Dartz felt great powers from Sigma and gave him the powers of the Orichalcos. I'll tell you the rest later Roy. Get back here right now!"

Roy turned off the transmitter, put on his robe and covered his face with his hood, and put his duel-disk on. He opened the window and went outside. It was pretty high from the ground. He guessed that he was maybe on the third floor of the hospital maybe a few feet off the ground. He jumped down and landed on the ground perfectly as if nothing happen and soon went in the darkness.

**:At the GameShop:**

"Well," said Yugi, "Were here."

"Great! Just hoped Serenity is alrigh," said Joey.

"I gotta head home guys," said Tristan, "I see you guys tomorrow."

"See-ya Tristan," said Joey and Yugi.

Tristan left and Yugi opened the door. When Joey and Yugi entered, the store was dark. Yugi couldn't see anything at all. Joey however kept falling down and kept saying someone grabbed his leg. Yugi felt the light switch and turned in on. The store was now bright as ever and Yugi saw Joey on the ground. A pillow was on his leg and Joey looked at Yugi. He rubbed his hair and gave him his goofy-smile. He got up and put the pillow on the couch. Yugi then saw Tea lying on his couch still knocked out. She almost looked like she was a sleep. Yugi went up to her and kneeled next to her. He put his hand on her cheek to tell Tea that was right here. Joey however couldn't find Serenity.

"Yug," said Joey, "Where's Serenity?"

Yugi got up and looked everywhere. Where was Serenity? He went upstairs to check. Nothing. Yugi went back down and told Joey he couldn't find her. Just then, Yugi and Joey saw a letter on top of the Kitchen counter. Joey went up to it and read it.

_Joey Wheeler. In case your wondering where your baby sister is, she is with me in good hands. If you want her back, face me in a duel in Domino Park and come alone. Show this letter to anyone and tell others where you are, or else…I have no other choice, but to hurt your sister._

Joey read the letter over and over again. Yugi was wondering what was wrong with Joey. Yugi saw a bit of anger in his eyes.

"Um…Yug…I think Serenity headed home," said Joey keeping his calm not showing his anger, "I gotta go. See-ya Yug."

"See-ya Joey…I guess," said Yugi in a sad tone. Joey opened the door and closed the door. Yugi didn't buy it. Something bad must of happen to Serenity…but he couldn't leave Tea here alone. Yugi had no other choice, but stayed in the store with Tea.

Joey headed to the Domino Park and looked back several times making sure nobody was following him. When he reached the middle of the Domino Park, Joey looked around and saw no one at all. Well…there was one female sitting on a bench. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and a blue skirt that was above her knees, a white top, and was reading a book. Joey had a guess she was around her age and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had a perfect body and couldn't stop drooling, but soon snapped out of it. He was looking for Serenity, not staring at beautiful girls. He kept walking and walking, and soon the female saw him walking.

"Excuse me," said the female in a sweet tone "Is something wrong?"

Joey stopped and faced the girl. He doesn't even know this girl, plus…on one was here so nothing bad won't happen to Serenity…he hoped.

"Yeah. Sumthin's wrong," said Joey, "My sis…ya see…well…she is kinda…"

"Lost? Hurt? Kidnapped," asked the female. She had a little grin when she said the last word, but Joey didn't seem to notice her grin.

"Ya could say that," said Joey.

"What's her name?"

"Um…her name is…"

"Serenity?"

"How did ya know?"

"And your name is Joey Wheeler. Isn't it?"

"Whoa! You physic or sumthin lady?"

"Joey, Joey, Joey. You don't even know do you," said the female as she closed her book. Joey didn't seem to understand and the female got up. She reached down to her bag, but the book away and took out a black-duel-disk. Joey remembered seeing that kind of duel-disk before. It was back in duelist kingdom when Yugi was facing that black duelist.

"Where's my baby sis ya kidnapper," yelled Joey.

"She is in good hands like I said Joey," smiled the female, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Maya Masaki. I am fourth in command of the Dark Force."

"So tell me…Maya…What's a pretty girl like ya workin' for Aeru," asked Joey raising an eyebrow.

"None of your business…but…I would like to know what's a handsome guy as for yourself not joining Aeru," smiled Maya making Joey to blush a little.

"Sorry…I don' date girls that work for a crazy guy that's trying to take over da world," said Joey in a sharp tone.

"Oh well. We could've been a quite couple," said Maya giving a fake sweet smile, "I have orders to take you down, so don't think I'll be going easy on you little Joey."

"That's what ya think!"

"Then let's get started Wheeler! Take out your deck and prepare to lose this duel!"

**To be continued…**

**Oh well, some ideas for the time being for the next chapter folks. Make some reviews please. Ya think Yami should have a brother from the past? If some people say no, then this is the last fanfic I'll be making that Yami has a brother, but I will make another YGO story of how Aeru and Yami became rivals after I'm done with this story. Reviews!**


	26. Ancient Past III

**Author: I don't own YGO, but I do enjoy the show. I want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing. Is my story really that unique? LOL. Just wanted to know. Enjoy Chapter 26 and hope you'll make a review.**

**Chapter 26: Ancient Past III**

Yugi was seating next to Tea holding hands with her. How could he let this happen? He didn't really mean no harm to her…Serenity just went to his room, tell him how she really felt about him, and kissed him…that was a different story!

"Tea…I'm really sorry this happen to you…but I promise you…I will save you…I have so much to tell you," said Yugi crying a little.

Suddenly, A bright glow appeared from the puzzle causing Yugi to look down at it. Yami appeared next to him also sad. Tea was still unconscious and Yugi looked at him.

"Anything," asked Yami.

"Nothing…She hasn't said a word," said Yugi looking at Tea.

Both sighed and just kept staring at Tea hoping that she was just joking, that she was just sleeping, that nothing happen at all. Yugi wanted her to wake up, he wanted to hear her voice, see her smile, wants her to feel him.

"Tea…I won't leave you…I'm right here by your side Tea," said Yugi holding her hand tightly. Yugi went over to her and kissed her forehead. Yami couldn't see his partner like this. He thought of something to try to cheer him up, but the looks of things…Yugi didn't want to be cheered up. Just then Yugi heard something. It was a loud buzz and he covered his ears to make the pain go away. He screamed and fell unconscious landing on Tea. Yami wondered what happen to Yugi and tried to wake up Yugi, but he soon heard the same sound what Yugi heard. He covered his ears and screamed in agony and fell on the floor knocked cold.

* * *

Yugi woke up and got up. He was groaning and felt a bit dizzy. Yami too woke up feeling not himself. They got on their feet and looked around. It was a bright sunny day, people were walking all over the place dressed in robes, homes were everywhere, and a huge temple was in front of them. 

"Um…Yami? I don't think were in Kansas anymore," said Yugi amazed by the temple.

"We were never in Kansas Yugi," said Yami staring at him. Yugi just shrugged and ran to the temple. Yami tried to stop him, but Yugi seemed not to listen. He sighed and ran after him. While they were running, people didn't seem to notice them. Yugi stopped and went next to a guy buying fruits.

"Hello? Mister? Hello? Anybody home? Are you weird? Are you crazy," asked Yugi saying all these questions and some just came out of his mouth. Yami stopped as soon as he reached him breathing hard.

"Dang it Yugi! Huff…puff…learn to stay together," yelled Yami.

"Hello! Hey! I'm talking to you weirdo," yelled Yugi shouting to the man's ear. Yami rushed to Yugi and covered his mouth using his left hand. But the man didn't hear Yugi and left the two. Then Yami felt a wet slime and something on his hand. He looked at Yugi and jumped in the air.

"Ew! You hand licker! What's wrong with you," yelled Yami grossed out. He wiped his sliming left hand on his jeans.

There was then a loud bang and Yugi and Yami both looked up. There was smoke coming from the temple. People were talking to each other. Yugi and Yami both nodded and ran towards the temple. They soon reached the palace and it was huge. What they saw in front of them were tiles made of stone and a stone road, this must have been the inner courtyard. They moved continued to tour the area and saw a long row of sphinx's that a body of lion lying on each side, one row on the right and one row on the left facing each other. It was long road that was maybe about 1.2 miles long that reached out to the main temple and at the end of the road were two huge statues sitting down next on the side of the entrance of the temple. There size was around 46 feet/14 meters in height for each. They entered the temple and saw many wonders. The hallway was beautiful, tiles sticking up from the ground supporting the structure that had hand-made symbols on it, and the whole temple looked like it was made out of gold. Egyptian pictures were everywhere, describing their life, past pharaohs and queens, gods of Egypt, etc. They moved forward and saw six priest's standing behind a person that had the same hairstyle what Yugi and Yami. He was dressed in Egyptian robes, had a blue cape, some sort of gold belt, gold bracelets, rings, earrings, a head-band that the Millennium item symbol, some sort of gold sandals, and a puzzle hanging on his neck. They then looked at the second person. He was wearing Egyptian clothing's, but had less gold on him, in a matter of fact, he had no gold on him at all, a black cape, he too had the same hairstyle what Yugi and Yami has, but instead of different colors, his hair color was just plain black.

"You made a bad mistake facing me Aeru," said the pharaoh ready to fight.

"What mistake? I'm just here to take back what's supposed to be mine," yelled Aeru, "You took my position as pharaoh when father Akunumkanon died! I was supposed to be pharaoh! I had what it took to be ruler of Egypt! I'm older than you, wiser than you, even stronger than you little brother."

"You maybe be strong Aeru," said the pharaoh, "But your spirit is weak. Allow me to introduce to you the great god of Egypt that protects and watch over us! Come forth Egyptian God. Come thyself and hear my cry. Protect us from the darkness that surrounds us."

Inside a temple, close to pharaoh's palace, called the Shrine of Wedju, tablets of different creatures were everywhere, but at the center top of the shrine, were three tablets of three different gods of Egypt. At the top, was a tablet of a dragon called Slifer the Sky Dragon, at the right was a tablet of some sort of beast with great power called Obelisk the Tormentor, and at the left side of Slifer was a tablet of some sort of Griffon called The Winged Dragon of Ra. The tablet of Ra started to glow brightly and the light went to the pharaoh. When it reached the palace, the light started to make a creature. A huge gold dragon appeared and gave out a roar to Aeru. This god amazed the six priests and Aeru as well.

"So this is the Winged Dragon Of Ra huh? I'm quite impressed brother," said Aeru smiling, "But hear this, when you lose to me, I will have control of the gods! Come forth, TerrorKing!"

A huge fiend appeared, it had a purple cape, a black sword, and almost looked like a skeleton. It gave out a scream and aimed its sword at the pharaoh.

"Go TerrorKing! Finish the pharaoh," ordered Aeru.

Terrorking charged at the pharaoh, but Ra stood in its way and gave out a blast from its mouth. It hit TerrorKing and it was blown away against the wall. Aeru felt great pain. Ra gave out one more blast and hit TerrorKing, and Aeru felt his Ka disappearing. He kneeled on the ground exhausted…how could he lose to his little brother? The pharaoh went up to him and Aeru looked at him.

"Aeru," said the pharaoh, "I want you to leave Egypt and never return. If I see your face in Egypt or the people see your face, I have no other choice, but to kill you. Now go!"

Aeru was angry and got up. He was about to leave the temple, but soon stopped facing his back at the pharaoh.

"I will be back," said Aeru, "Stronger than ever and win this palace. Until then…"

Aeru left and Yami/Yugi were soon teleported somewhere else. Yugi soon woke up from his sleep. He saw himself lying on Tea and got up quickly. Yami appeared and wondered what was that about.

"Yami…I had a weird dream," said Yugi shaking his head, "I had a dream we were in Egypt and you were facing Aeru…"

"I too had the same dream Yugi," said Yami shaking his head also, "I wonder why I'm seeing these images again?"

"What do you mean 'again' Yami," asked Yugi staring at Yami. Yami forgot that Yugi wasn't with him when he saw his memories back at Duelist Kingdom. Yami smiled and Yugi crossed his arms. Yami sighed and told him everything from the part when he was walking around in the puzzle when Yugi was asleep, to the part when he saw himself facing Aeru, and to the part when he woke up.

"I see…How come you never told this to me," asked Yugi.

"I guess I just wanted to wait until the time is right," said Yami shrugging.

Yami/Yugi then looked at Tea. How long must this disaster last? Aeru had to be stopped or else more people will be hurt…and whatever happened to those three-shadow duelists? Were Rafael and Valon all right? What was Dartz planning? Many questions were in Yugi's head…but one thing that struck his brain was Alister. Whatever happened to Alister? He never saw Alister of awhile and so did the gang? Did Dartz and Aeru capture him? But one thing Yugi knew, No matter how many questions he has on his head, Aeru and Dartz must be stopped.

**To be continued…**

**Setoglomper, in the next chapter, your questions be solved. And after that chapter folks, a triple duel will come up next after Chapter 27. Until then, Reviews! **


	27. Lets Talk About You

**Is my story bad? I'm just asking because by the looks of things, my story is being adding to their favorites and that's good and all…but I feel like only person is reviewing and that's Setoglomper. Unless…its long and people don't want to make a review, I knew I should've made it shorter! Oh well…R & R people…or should I say…Setoglomper.**

**Chapter 27: Lets Talk About You**

Seto and Michelle kept walking and walking in the dark street. Everything was quiet, no people walking besides them, only the streetlights remained on, nothing special going on. Michelle was getting bored. Seto hasn't said a word for nearly 10 minutes. Michelle thought for a while how to start the conversation and found a great idea.

"Um…Seto," said Michelle starting the conversation.

"What," asked Seto.

"Lets talk about something…like…ourselves," said Michelle looking at Seto. Seto faced Michelle raising an eyebrow. Why does she want to know more about me? It doesn't really make sense. Seto just shrugged and Michelle smiled brightly.

"Great. I'm 15 years old and I'm a sophomore."

"You do work in Kaiba Corp. right?"

"Well what do you think Seto? Don't you see my KC insignia? Hee hee."

"Heh…"

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes you. You are the only one I'm talking to."

"Fine…Of course, I'm president of Kaiba Corp. I'm 15 years old as well. My birthday is at October 25. My height is about 6 feet and 3 inches, and favorite food is beef fillet with foie gras sauce. And my weight you ask? You could say I weigh 143 pounds."

"Wow…long profile…"

"I know."

"What about your family?"

Seto just stared at Michelle. He stopped and then looked down. Michelle stopped as well and saw Seto a little sad. Michelle wondered if she said a bad thing. She was about to say something, but Seto broke in.

"Our family, past away when me and Mokuba were just kids…and soon became orphans. I don't remember my parents much…and so does Mokuba. Our stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba, then adopted us. Our stepfather trained me how to rule a company and taught me to crush my enemies. I soon became a better person than my old man, and I became the new president of Kaiba Corp."

"Sorry for bringing that up," said Michelle feeling bad.

"Its ok. What's in the past is the past. You can't change the past. Only the future, you can change."

"Sorry…"

"I said its ok. Don't bring yourself down. Things happen," said Seto putting his hand on Michelle's shoulder. Michelle blushed a little and Seto put his hands away. They continued walking and talked more about themselves…well, for Michelle really.

"I work…well…you could say…all the departments of Kaiba Crop."

"You work in every department," said Seto in shock.

"Well…you could say I'm like…the commander of the Kaiba Crop. You know, your president of Kaiba Crop. In case of an emergency and you have to go somewhere and Mokuba has to stay, he would take charge until you return correct?"

Seto just nodded and Michelle continued.

"If you and your brother had to go somewhere, than the third and final person will take charge of Kaiba Corp."

"So…your third-in-command of Kaiba Corp.?"

"Yup. Kinda cool huh?"

"Quite impressed. But you still work right?"

"Yeah…I have to do duty, I test the duel-disk if they are ok and functional…and all that kind of stuff."

"I see."

"Its hard, but I'm getting paid at a good price! Hee hee. Um…Seto?"

"What?"

Michelle started to blush a little and Seto was wondering why she was acting strange around him and why she was red.

"Um…do you have…uh…are you single?"

"Uh well…um…you see…where you should I start," said Seto nervously and blushing, "Yes…but I have no time to date. I'm a busy man."

"Oh…heh…sorry for asking," said Michelle looking down still blushing.

Seto just looked at her. He could use the time off…wait! He doesn't go out and date girls! Now is not the time to think about that! First, Kaiba Corp, then girls.

'First job, then girls. First job, then girls,' thought Seto saying it over and over again until he finally messed up on his sixth one, 'First girls, then job. First girls, then job. Wait, wait, wait! Messed up! Dang it!'

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!"

"Ok…uh…sorry again."

"You don't need to say sorry like 50 times. Its ok."

Michelle smiled and they continued walking to Kaiba Corp. However, two-hooded duelists were watching the two. They hid in the shadows and moved forward following the two.

**:At the Park:**

"What are you doing," asked Maya.

"Um…I'm finding my house keys," said Joey digging in his pockets.

"Why?"

"So I can head home and get my duel-disk."

"What! Don't you ever bring your duel-disk with you anymore!"

"I forget sumtimes. Don' be messin' with me! I'll be back. Don' go anywhere."

Joey ran off in an instance and reached his apartment. His dad was in jail for doing something so his sister and him were safe from that idiot man. He looked everywhere and found his duel-disk in the kitchen. He grabbed it, locked the door and ran all the way to the park. Maya was impressed. It only took him 1 minute to get to his duel-disk from here.

**:At Dartz's palace:**

Roy had reached home and saw Aeru sitting on a chairing talking to Dartz. Roy bowed to Aeru and stood next to him.

"You told me come here my lord," asked Roy.

"Yes. I know you lost your knight, Giga, Knight of Life, but you think you can handle Yugi Moto?"

"Of course Master Aeru! Yugi and the pharaoh won't stand a chance against me! Even though…he holds blaze…and the three god cards…"

"Do not worry about it Aeru," said Dartz from the other side of the table, "I already sent someone to take his soul."

"Soul? I don't want his soul! I want the puzzle and the gods," yelled Aeru, "Besides! I want him alive!"

"Tech…to bad," smiled Dartz

"Who did you send," asked Aeru in an angry tone.

"An old friend of him and Yami," smiled Dartz.

**:At the Gameshop:**

Yugi and Yami were pacing back and forth wandering what they should plan next. Yami then felt a dark presence lurking around. Yugi stopped and saw his Yami looking everywhere.

"What's wrong Yami," asked Yugi.

"I sense…someone," said Yami.

Yugi didn't know what Yami was talking about, but helped Yami in his search for the dark presence. In the shadows, where Yami and Yugi couldn't see, a person was there standing. He had blond spiky hair, and was buffed up. He appeared from the shadows and Yami and Yugi finally found what Yami was talking about. But…have of his face was human, while the other half, was a dark side that only had a red eye glowing brightly.

"Pharaoh…Yugi," said the darkness.

"Rafael! Well…fake Rafael really," said Yugi a little scared.

"I'm here…to…take you…down," said the shadow Rafael.

A glow appeared from Yugi's puzzle and Yami had appeared. He pointed his finger at him.

"Rafael! Its time I take you down," roared Yami.

"What…ever…duel…outside," said Shadow R(Rafael).

Both duelist stepped out side. Yami put on his duel-disk and as for Rafael, he raised his right hand and darkness came around him. It swirled around his right arm, and a black duel-disk was made from the depths of darkness.

**:At Kaiba Corp.:**

"Don't you have to head home," asked Seto opening the door to his company.

"Not really. I have Security Guard duty, so I have to stay here and watch this place," said Michelle.

Seto just shrugged and went to front desk. He sat down and pressed a few keys on the keyboard. He heard a click and bars were coming down. The bars locked the doors, the windows and turned on to Security Night Mode. Cameras appeared from the walls and had heat sensor lasers. Seto was about to head upstairs to take a good sleep (He has a room in his Corp! Have you ever seen him sleep somewhere else? I don't think so), until he heard footsteps. Michelle and Seto looked all over the place and saw two-hooded duelist coming out of the shadows.

"You blocks again," yelled Seto, "Who are you!"

"For now, we are nothing, but shadows. We will reveal ourselves in the future Mr. Kaiba," said the first Black Duelist.

"Indeed. We are here if you are worthy enough to face-us. We are quite a powerful team," said the second Black Duelist, "And for your girlfriend as well."

Michelle blushed really red and so did Kaiba, but of course, Seto rejected.

"She isn't my girl. She just works for me, that's all," said Seto scratching his hair.

* * *

"Now, where were we? Ah yes. We were about to duel," said Maya smiling. 

"Watever ya thinking, it won't help ya. With my skillful dueling-skills, ya going down," said Joey

making a thumbs-down.

* * *

"Face…me…in…duel," said Rafael. 

"I will use all my strength to defeat," said Yami, "And finish you!"

* * *

"Lets duel," yelled everyone. 

**Next Chapter-Triple Duel, Three Dragons**

**I want a review from different people, not saying I don't want a review from Setoglomper. I like her reviews. Setoglomper? Can you tell other people? Like your friends or such you have an account hear in fanfiction to read my story? Please and Thank You. Anyways, Hope you guys, like it.**


	28. Battle:Triple Duel, Three Dragons

**Ok. This will be my last chapter people. Why? I'm going somewhere for a while and I won't be able to update for a while as well. Well, while I'm away, I want a ton a reviews. Not just one from one person (Cough-Setglomper-cough). Well anyways, hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Chapter 28: Battle: Triple Duel, Three Dragons**

"Let's duel," yelled everyone.

**First Duel: Yami Yugi VS. Shadow Rafael**

**Second Duel: Joey VS. Maya**

**Third Duel (Double Duel): Seto & Michelle VS. Two Unknown Black Duelists**

"As challenger, I demand to make my move first," yelled Rafael. Yami was surprised. First, Rafael was having a hard time talking, now, his talking well.

"Why are you talking perfectly now," asked Yami.

"…That is not for you to know," said Rafael, "Now, let me make my move!"

Rafael drew six cards and looked at his hand. Yami drew his hand and looked at what he drew as well.

**Yami's Hand:**

**Pot of Greed-Magic Card**

**Graceful Charity-Magic Card**

**Mirror Force-Trap Card**

**Obnoxious Celtic Guard-Level: 4 Atk/1400 Def/1200 (Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**Skilled Dark Magician-Level: 4 Atk/1900 Def/1700 (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**Rafael's Hand:**

**Back Up Guardian-Level: 4 Atk? Def/2200 (Dark/Fiend?)**

**Seal of Orichalcos-Field Magic Card**

**Treasure from Guardian God-Continuous Spell **

**Exchange-Magic Card**

**Self Sacrifice-Magic Card**

**Guardian Grarl-Level: 2 Atk/2500 Def/1000 (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect)**

"Your doom has already arrive Pharaoh," said Rafael laughing, "Because I play the magic card, The Seal of Orichalcos!"

A huge blue circle appeared from the sky and strong winds picked up. Yami was nearly being blown away and the circle started to come down surrounding the two duelists. A blue star was then formed in the middle of the field and glowed brightly. Yami cursed himself. Rafael already had played the magic card and things looked already downhill from here. Rafael's right eye was glowing red furiously and his human eye was just a red eye.

**:At the Park:**

Maya and Joey looked up. Both already knew what had just happen. Maya smiled and delight. Rafael had already played the Orichalcos and Joey was shaking. He just hoped this girl doesn't have that card in her deck.

"My, my. Looks like were the not the only ones playing Wheeler," smiled Maya facing him.

Joey looked back at her and gave her an angry expression. Maya just laughed and both dueled. They looked at their hand and wondered what they should plan their move. Joey drew his first six cards and Maya drew her first five cards.

**Joey's Hand:**

**Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

**Marauding Captain-Level: 3 Atk/1200 Def/1400 (Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**Gearfried The Iron Knight-Level: 4 Atk/1800 Def/1600 (Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**The Fiend Megacyber-Level: 6 Atk/2200 Def/1200 (Dark/Warrior/Effect)**

**Cyber-Tech Alligator-Level: 5 Atk/2500 Def/1600 (Wind/Machine)**

**Treasure of Destiny-Magic Card**

"Alrigh'! Looks like I drew da card I needed," yelled Joey laughing. Maya on the other hand…had a little evil grin. Little did Joey know that her deck was something he had never encountered before.

**Maya's Hand:**

**Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

**Marauding Captain-Level: 3 Atk/1200 Def/1400 (Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**Gearfried The Iron Knight-Level: 4 Atk/1800 Def/1600 (Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**The Fiend Megacyber-Level: 6 Atk/2200 Def/1200 (Dark/Warrior/Effect)**

**Cyber-Tech Alligator-Level: 5 Atk/2500 Def/1600 (Wind/Machine)**

Maya was known as C.C, also known as Copycat. She studies her opponent and tries to make the same deck what the opponent has. And, Joey doesn't known that her hand is the exact same hand he has. And plus, she tries to make the Copycat deck a bit stronger than the original deck. Maya has nearly had the exact same cards as Joey, but some are different.

Joey: Ok. First, I play Marauding Captain in attack mode!

**Marauding Captain**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**As long as this monster remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select another Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field as an attack target. When this monster is Normal Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster.**

**Atk/1200 Def/1400**

Joey: It's effect allows me ta summon a monster so come forth, Gearfried! The Iron Knight!

Joey placed the card in his duel-disk and a huge iron knight appeared next to a knight holding two swords known as Marauding Captain.

**Gearfried The Iron Knight**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**When an Equip Spell Card is equipped to this card, destroy the Equip Spell Card**.

**Atk/1800 Def/1600**

Joey: I guess that ends my turn.

Maya: Finally. I'm going to show you what kind of deck I have.

Maya drew her and looked at what she received from her Mimic deck. Marauding Captain was her card she drew.

Maya: All right! First, I play Marauding Captain. It's effect? Same as yours Wheeler! I summon another Marauding Captain. Now that I special summon my Captain, I can play one more monster! Come forth, Gearfried the Iron Knight!

**Gearfried-Atk/1800 Def/1600 (Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

Joey was shocked. She played the cards that he played during his turn. He had a funny feeling in his gut that this duel was not going to be easy and there was more to the deck than meets the eye.

**:Kaiba Corp:**

"Michelle," said Seto putting on his duel-disk.

"Yes," asked Michelle a little scared putting on her duel-disk as well.

"Have you ever dueled before," asked Seto not looking at her and concentrating more on his duel-disk and deck.

"Once," said Michelle looking down, "But I'm not as good as you. My deck…you could say…is an amateur deck."

"Amateur or not your going to help me in this duel," said Seto now looking at her, "I have a feeling these guys are strong and I might little chance on winning this duel. Don't worry, nothing won't happen to you."

Michelle smiled and Seto just gave a little weak smile. He then thought for a while and then shook his head.

'Damn it! I'm getting too soft! Why is she making me feel…so warm…and nervous,' thought Seto getting ready to duel, 'I've never acted like this before. Maybe the room is too hot.'

Unknown Black Duelists: Let's duel!

Seto and Michelle: Let's go!

Everyone drew five cards except for Seto. He decided to go first and drew six cards. He looked at his hand and was amazed by it. He couldn't wait to stomp these weaklings.

**Seto's Hand:**

**De-Fusion-Quick Magic Card**

**Pot of Greed-Magic Card**

**Graceful Charity-Magic Card**

**Cyber-Stein-Level: 2 Atk/700 Def/500 (Dark/Machine/Effect)**

**Megamorph-Equip Magic Card**

**Lord of D-Level: 4 Atk/1200 Def/1100 (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect)**

Seto: Hahahahaha! You two fools are going to see what's it like losing! First! I play Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two new cards!

Seto reached for his deck and drew his two cards, which were a Blue Eyes White Dragon-Level: 8 Atk/3000 Def/2500 (Light/Dragon) and Kaiser Sea Horse-Level: 4 Atk/1700 Def/1650 (Light/Sea-Serpent/Effect).

Seto: Next! I play Graceful Charity allowing me to drew three cards, but discarding two cards from my hand to the graveyard.

Seto drew two Blue Eyes White Dragon and Monster Reborn-Magic Card. He looked at his hand and thought what he should give up. He decided to send his two Blue Eyes White Dragon to the Dragon and slide two cards to his graveyard.

Seto: Now! I Play Cyber-Stein in defense mode and activates its ability! I have to pay 5000 of my Life Points so I can summon any Fusion Monster from my Fusion Deck to my side of the field in Attack-Mode. Come forth my ultimate dragon! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

A huge blue dragon with three heads appeared. They gave out each a different roar and the duelists, except for Seto, were like being blown away.

**Seto's LP: **3000

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon-Level: 12 Atk/4500 Def/3800 (Light/Fusion/Dragon)**

**Cyber-Stein-Level: 2 Atk/700 Def/500 (Dark/Machine/Effect)**

The good news, Seto summoned his powerful monster, again, in just one turn. Bad news, was it worth it?

Seto: After that, I play Megamorph to double Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack-power making it, 9000!

**BEUD-Atk/9000 Def/3800**

Seto: Guess that's it. Go Michelle.

Michelle: Ok…Um…

Michelle drew her sixth card and looked at she drew. She wondered if this was a good hand or not.

**Michelle's Hand:**

**The Agent of Judgement-Saturn**

**Level: 6 **

**(Light/Fairy/Effect)**

**If your Life Points are higher than your opponent's Life Points, activate this card's effect by offering this card as a Tribute from your side of the field. Inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the difference between your and your opponent's Life Points. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is not on your side of the field, this effect is not applied. When you activate this effect, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn.**

**Atk/2400 Def/0 **

**The Agent of Wisdom-Mercury**

**Level: 4**

**(Light/Fairy/Effect)**

**When you have no cards in your hand during your opponent's End Phase, draw 1 card from your deck during your next Standby Phase.**

**Atk/0 Def/1700**

**White Magician Pikeru**

**Level: 2**

**(Light/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**During your Standby Phase, increase your Life Points by 400 points for each monster on your side of the field.**

**Atk/1200 Def/0**

**Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

**Swords of Revealing Light-Magic Card**

**Dark Magician Girl-Level: 6 Atk/2000 Def/1700 (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect)**

Michelle: Let's see. First I play two cards facedown and then play my White Magician Pikeru in attack mode. That's it for me. Oh yeah, then I play Swords of Revealing Light! Which means, you guys can't attack for three whole turns.

BD #1: Very well. My move!

**BD # 1 Hand:**

**Bandit-Level: 3 Atk/1400 Def/1300 (Earth/Pirate/Effect)**

**Davy Jones Locker-Continuous Trap Card**

**Captain Hook-Second Command-Level: 7 Atk/2550 Def/2300 (Earth/Pirate/Effect)**

**Billy the Blind Pirate-Level: 4 Atk/0 Def/2000 (Earth/Pirate/Effect)**

**Treasure Island-Field Magic Card**

**X Marks the Spot-Trap Card**

_(As you might have guessed, you are all wondering "What kind of cards are these?" correct? Well…as you might have known in the summary for my story, there was a part that said, new monsters, or cards, or something like that. This Black Duelist has a new deck called the Pirate deck. There will be explanations on these cards when they are played.)_

BD #1: My deck has many surprises for you two. A new deck created my Kenta, also known as Master Aeru. Feel the power of a Pirate. I play Bandit, in attack mode!

A pirate wearing pirate clothes appeared from the duel-disk when BD #1 placed it in his duel-disk. It was holding a sword that was slightly bending at the end of the sword and his clothes were like messed up, dirty and a little ripped. He had long black hair and some his hair was covering his left eye. He gave out a grin and aimed his sword at Seto and Michelle.

**Bandit**

**Level: 3**

**(Earth/Pirate/Effect)**

**Whenever this card inflicts damage to your opponent, you can choose one of the following:**

**Take one card from your opponent's hand.**

**Take one card from the top of your opponent's deck.**

**Pay 300 of your Life Points to take one card from your opponent's graveyard.**

**Atk/1400 Def/1300**

BD #1: A new monster with a good ability! Now, I set two cards and play the field card, Treasure Island!

BD-1 played the card and a huge island showed up and the four duelists were standing on a island. Palm Trees were everywhere, a jungle on the far side of the island, gold everywhere, and pirate's ship was on sea. Seto and Michelle couldn't see what the pirate ship looked like, but they knew there was one over there in the sea, it was just small to see from here. Just then, 500 points raised Bandit's attack-power.

**Treasure Island**

**(Field Spell Card)**

**As long as this card remains on the field, raise all pirates attack-power by 500 points. You can special summon one pirate monster from your hand or deck by paying 800 of your Life Points and sending one card in your hand to the graveyard. Negate any effects that target pirate(s) from your opponent's side of the field. **

**Bandit-Atk/1900 Def/1300**

BD-1: Hahahahaha! Whatever will you do? Go my friend. Make your next move.

BD-2: As you say so. My turn!

**BD # 2 Hand:**

**Shadow King-Level: 8 Atk/2800 Def/2500 (Dark/Shadow/Effect)**

**Shadow Warrior-Level: 6 Atk/2000 Def/1800 (Dark/Shadow/Effect)**

**Shadow Scout-Level: 3 Atk/1500 Def/1600 (Dark/Shadow/Effect)**

**Palace of the Shadows-Field Magic Card**

**Shadow Fog-Trap Card**

**Power of Darkness-Equip Magic Card**

_(As you might have guessed again, Black Duelist # 2 has new deck as well called the Shadows. Again, More Explanation when they are played.)_

BD-2: My deck is also new Kaiba. My deck is called and known as the Shadows.

Seto: Shadow Deck?

BD-2: A new deck made my Master Aeru himself. You're going to feel the power of darkness.

Michelle: How come you two have these new cards? I've never seen or heard these cards before.

BD-1: That's because Master Aeru has never released these cards in public. He created these cards in private and worked many years in completing the cards. He gave out these cards to different people. The first deck was called the Aeon deck. Sigma once had that deck, now we don't know what happen to them. The second deck is the Wily deck. A duelist named Zero Maverick has this deck. Were not going to tell you more about him, because his on a mission to take someone down. The third deck is the Pirate deck. Obviously it belongs to me. The forth deck is the Shadow deck. That belongs to my partner. And the fifth and final deck is the Destruction deck. That deck belongs to Master Aeru.

* * *

Yami: What does these decks hold? What kinds of cards are in it? 

Rafael: Secret, none of your business, and besides, even if you did knew what these deck holds, your still never going to stand a chance.

Yami: Heh. Whatever you say. My move!

Yami drew his next card and drew that card he needed the most. Valkyrion the Magna Warrior.

**Yami's Field:**

**Alpha the Magnet Warrior-Level: 4 Atk/1400 Def/1700 (Earth/Rock) (Attack Mode)**

**Beta the Magnet Warrior-Level: 4 Atk/1700 Def/1600 (Earth/Rock) (Attack Mode)**

**Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast-Level: 6 Atk/2100 Def/1800 (Wind/Beast/Fusion/Effect) (Attack Mode)**

**Swords of Revealing Light-Magic Card (Face-up)**

**Mirror Force-Trap Card (Facedown)**

**Rafael's Field:**

**Guardian Elma-Level: 3 Atk/1300+500 from OrichaclosAtk/1800 Def/1200 (Wind/Fairy/Effect) (Defense Mode)**

**Guardian Grarl-Level: 5 Atk/2500+500 from OrichaclosAtk/3000 Def/1000 (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect) (Attack Mode)**

**Treasure from Guardian God-Continuous Spell (Face-up)**

**Swords of Revealing Light-Spell (Face-up)**

**Guardian Formation-Trap Card (Facedown)**

**Seal of Crystal-Continuous Trap Card (Facedown)**

**Yami's LP: **6200

**Shadow Rafael's LP: **6300

**Yami's Hand:**

**Gamma the Magnet Warrior-Level: 4 Atk/1500 Def/1800 (Earth/Rock) Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

**Slifer the Sky Dragon-Level: 10 Atk/X000 Def/X000 (God/Divine-Beast/Hidden Effect)**

**Dark Magician-Level: 7 Atk/2500 Def/2100 (Dark/Spellcaster)**

**Valkyrion the Magna Warrior-Level: 8 Atk/3500 Def/3850 (Earth/Rock/Effect)**

Yami: Now I summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior! By fusing my three Magnet Warriors to make them stronger than ever!

Three magnet warriors fused broke into pieces and went in the air. The moved around connected to one another forming a new creature. A huge magnet warrior was then formed and it was holding a sword. It stared at Rafael with its yellow eyes and flew up in the air with the wings on its back. It then landed in front of Yami and did a fighting pose.

**Valkyrion the Magna Warrior-Level: 8 Atk/3500 Def/3850 (Earth/Rock/Effect) (Attack Mode)**

Yami: That ends my turn. You're lucky you have Swords of Revealing Light on your field.

Rafael: Ha. No matter what pharaoh, you're going to lose and Master Dartz will reward me big time.

* * *

Joey: Argh…man. Ya deck is whoppin me! 

Maya: Aw, poor little Joey. Having a little trouble beating me? To bad! I can't just let you go and let you walk around. I got to make sure your down in the count. My move.

Maya drew her next card and looked at it. Perfect. Jinzo was here and Joey was going to lose it.

**Joey's LP: **6000

**Maya's LP:** 5400

**Joey's Field:**

**Gearfried the Swordmaster-Level: 7 Atk/2600 Def/2200 (Light/Warrior/Effect) (Attack mode)**

**The Fiend Megacyber-Level: 6 Atk/2200 Def/1200 (Dark/Warrior/Effect) (Attack Mode)**

**Take Once Chance-Trap Card (facedown)**

**Draw 1 card randomly from your graveyard and immediately activate it.**

**Maya's Field: **

**Insect Queen-Level: 7 Atk/2200+200 for every insect on fieldAtk/2400 Def/2400 (Earth/Insect/Effect) (defense mode)**

**Legendary Fishermen-Level: 5 Atk/1850 Def/1600 (Water/Warrior/Effect) (defense mode)**

**Skull Dice-Trap Card (facedown)**

**Joey's Hand: **

**Jinzo-Level: 6 Atk/2400 Def/1500 (Dark/Machine/Effect) **

**Red Eyes Black Dragon-Level: 7 Atk/2400 Def/2000 (Dark/Dragon)**

**Fiber Jar-Level: 3 Atk/500 Def/500 (Earth/Plant/Effect)**

**Maya's Hand:**

**Vow of Brothers-Trap card**

**Time Wizard-Level: 2 Atk/500 Def/400 (Light/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**Alligator's Sword-Level: 4 Atk/1500 Def/1200 (Earth/Beast)**

**Baby Dragon-Level: 3 Atk/1200 Def/700 (Wind/Dragon)**

**Jinzo-Level: 6 Atk/2400 Def/1500 (Dark/Machine/Effect)**

Maya: Well, well, well. Looks like you might have a hard time beating after all. I first set one card facedown and then play Time Wizard in attack mode!

A small clock wizard appeared and Joey had a worried look on his face. Time Wizard was the card that was given to him by Yugi. Time Wizard sometimes saved his butt whenever he was in trouble, but at some point, Time Wizard was bad luck to him.

Maya: I now activate its ability! Time Wizard! Use your special ability to make Joey Wheeler's monster be blasted to the future!

The small clock wizard held up his staff up in the air and there was a wheel on the top of its staff. A spinner was spinning around and around. There were two symbols on its wheel. Three were Time Wrap and the other three were skulls. If it lands on a Time Wrap, Joey's monster's gets blasted away and soon be dusted away. If it lands on a skull, Maya's monsters will be destroyed and she will lose Life Points from half the attack power of her destroyed monsters. It soon stopped and landed on a Time Wrap symbol. Maya laughed and Joey just had his mouth hanging open. A time portal appeared from the sky and thousands of years had past. Joey saw his monster getting old and older by every second and soon became dust. This was bad.

Maya: Now I swift My Legendary Fishermen and Insect Queen to attack mode! Insect Queen! Attack his Life Points directly! But first, I give up Time Wizard to make Insect Queen attack.

Insect Queen looked at Time Wizard and Time Wizard started to get scared. It was about to run away, but Insect grabbed it and ate the poor little wizard. It than faced Joey and gave out an insect cry and charged at him. It hit Wheeler and Joey gave out a cry of pain.

**Joey's LP: **3600

Insect Queen than started to produce an egg and released the egg from its insect ass. For right now, it had no attack power, but, eventually, it will hatch and Joey is even going to be in worse trouble than ever. And Insect Queen than had her attack power gets raised up due to its effect. For every insect on the field, Insect Queen earns 200 attack points for every insect, including itself. Maya then gave her Legendary Fishermen the order to attack Joey. Legendary Fishermen threw his spear at Joey and stabbed Joey. Joey then gave out another cry of pain and was kneeling on the ground.

**Joey's LP: **1750

Maya: Aw. Joey Wheeler is about to lose. And I thought you were the number one duelist, hahahahaha!

Joey: Gah…argh…I…won't give up. I have…ta…save Serenity…

Joey got up Slowly, but he was badly injured. He can't give. Not yet. Not here, not now. He had to save someone, and that someone was his baby sister Serenity. He would rather have his own soul taken then let anything happen to her. Joey had no other choice, but to give up in order to save her.

Joey: Maya…I…want…my sister…

Maya: Tech. Too bad.

Joey: …I'll…I'll…let you guys have me…just…release…Serenity.

Maya: Why?

Joey: She has…nothing to do with this. I just want her safe…I'll do anything…

Maya thought for a while, will Master Aeru allow this? But…having Joey in the Dark Force can mean something…or have his soul taken.

* * *

Michelle: Awww!

Bandit hit Michelle when it attacked Pikeru and Michelle became a little exhausted. Seto hadn't lost any Life Points from the Black Duelist, except for the part when he risk nearly all of his Life Points to summon BEUD.

Seto: Michelle! Are you ok!

Michelle: I'm ok…I think.

**Michelle's LP: **7300

BD-1: Good thing Mystical Space Typhoon helped. I destroyed your monster and now I activate my trap card, Davy Jones Locker!

**Davy Jones Locker**

**(Continuous Trap)**

**Whenever a monster has been destroyed and sent to the graveyard by a pirate, inflict the opponent with the attack power of the monster destroyed from a pirate. After the damage step, remove the destroyed monster from play at the end of your turn.**

BD-1: This card inflicts damage to you from the monster that I destroyed. Since your White Magician Pikeru had an attack power of 1200, you lose 1200. Then, at the end of my turn, your Pikeru is removed from play.

**Michelle's LP:** 6100

BD-1: I now activate my second trap card, X Marks the Spot.

**X Marks the Spot**

**(Trap)**

**If Treasure Island is on your side of the field, choose one of the following:**

**Gain 2000 Life Points and draw one card from your deck, but you must skip your next draw phase.**

**Special summon one or more Pirate(s) from your deck or hand, but you must pay 2000 of your Life Points for each Pirate you special summon.**

**If Treasure Island is not on the field or on your side of the field, choose one of the following:**

**3) Pay half of your Life Points to attack again. If so, you must remove from play one pirate monster from your deck or hand.**

**Send your entire hand to card graveyard. If so, inflict your opponent with 100 points of damage for every card sent to your graveyard from your hand.**

BD-1: How you like me now?

Seto: Argh…Michelle, don't worry. I have one card that will save us…especially you. I just hope I can draw it in time…

BD-2: Why do you care so much for this girl and yet you care only about yourself, your brother, and your company? Does it appear that you have gone soft?

Seto: I never go soft. I just want her to stay away from the battle.

BD-2: Hmmmm….

Seto: Let's just get back to the duel!

BD-1: As you wish. I select the first ability of X Marks the Spot. Since I have Treasure Island on the field, I gain 2000 Life Points. But I will not gain the Life Points. Instead, I will give to my partner. Due to your BEUD, it affected his entire dueling when you attacked his Shadow Scout when you played Dragon's Roar.

**BD-2 LP (Previously): **600

**BD-2 LP (New): **2600

Michelle: I'm sorry Seto. I'm not as good as you.

Seto remained silent. Michelle was still improving her dueling. Who could blame her? But this was a bad time to lose. He can't lose to these blocks. This is bad.

BD-1: And…I can draw one card from my deck, but I must skip my next Draw Phase.

BD-1 drew his card and drew Captain Cervantes-King of Pirates-Level: 10 Atk/4000 Def/3000 (Dark/Pirate/Effect). This monster was powerful. Bad news, he couldn't play it. Not yet at least.

**Michelle's Hand:**

**Cemetery Bomb-Trap **

**Inflict ****100 points of damage to your opponent's life points for each card in your opponent's graveyard.**

**Des Counterblow-Continuous Trap**

**Any monster that attacks any player directly is destroyed.**

**Solemn Wishes-Continuous Trap**

**You gain 500 LP each time you draw card(s)**

The dueled continued everywhere. Joey wanted to have his soul taken…Yami was now having a hard time with Rafael. Rafael had managed to turn the tables and Yami had only Valkyrion on his Field while Rafael's Guardian Grarl was equipped with every equip spell card on his deck. Yami's life points were maybe at least…4500.

**Yami's LP:** 4500

**Rafael's LP:** 6300

**Yami's Field:**

**Valkyrion the Magna Warrior-Level: 8 Atk/3500 Def/3850 (Earth/Rock/Effect) (Attack Mode)**

**No magic/trap cards.**

**Rafael's Field:**

**Guardian Grarl**

**Level: 5 **

**(Earth/Dinosaur/Effect)**

**This card can only be summoned normally, flip summon, or special summon when there is a Gravity Axe-Grarl on the player's side of the field. If this card is the only one in your hand, you can special summon it without any sacrificing. **

**Atk/3800 Def/1000 **

**Treasure from Guardian God-Continuous Spell (Face-up)**

**Gravity Axe-Grarl**

**(Equip Spell)**

**A monster equipped with this card can increase its attack power by 500 points. As long as this card remains on face-up on the field, monsters on your opponent's side can't change their battle position. (Equipped to Guardian Grarl)**

**Butterfly Dagger-Elma**

**(Equip Spell)**

**A monster equipped with this card can increase its attack power by 300 points. When this card is destroyed and sent into the graveyard while equipped to a monster, it can be returned to the owner's hand. (Equipped to Guardian Grarl)**

**Seal of Crystal-Continuous Trap Card (Facedown)**

**The Seal of the Orichalcos-Field Spell**

Yami, Joey, Seto, and Michelle were all having trouble. Will they lose? Is this it for them? Yugi couldn't lose and so did Yami. They had to save someone, yugi's dream girl and Yami's friend. Joey was losing…but he had to protect Serenity. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Seto and Michelle were having a hard time with the two black duelists. Yami and Joey were about to give up until they were soon teleported somewhere else. Their bodies remained, but their spirit and mind were teleported is what I really meant. Yami and Joey were teleported into some kind of castle. The walls were white, huge colorful windows were stretchy and saw a huge fountain in front of them. The two friends noticed each other and went up.

"Yug," yelled Joey happy, "Well…pharaoh really."

"Joey! Your alright," yelled Yami back at him happily, "At least I think your alright..."

Yami noticed a few wounds on Joey and was wondering what happen to him. Was he dueling someone? Because Joey had his duel-disk on and looked like he was drawing some cards for a while.

"Joey? What happen," asked Yami in concern.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," said Joey give out a smile. Yami didn't buy and before he could speak, two knights appeared from a door and stood in the light staring at the two duelists. Joey and Yami faced them as well. A knight was wearing a sky blue armor, his right eye closed due to his scar on his right side of his face, a sky blue cape as well, and a sword in his belt. The knight beside him was wearing red armor, a red cape, and a sword in his belt as well had his arms crossed and smiled at the two.

"Ah. Welcome Sir Moto and Pharaoh," said the sky blue knight. His voice was deep had the tone sounded just like Yami's. He looked at him and kneeled before him. He had violet eye color and stood on his feet again.

"Thy duelists have returned. Sir Wheeler has appeared," said the red knight kneeling to Joey as well. He had a blonde eye color and little blonde hair was coming out of his helmet. He stood up and a pink ball-like shapedwas coming towards them. The light transformed into a young girl, messy blonde hair, but still beautiful was smiling at Yami Yugi and Joey. He was wearing some kind of magician clothing, a spellcaster hat that was a bit similar to the Dark Magician. Her pink skirt was a bit low, and had blue boots. A ruby necklace was around her neck and was holding a small staff. He smiled again and landed on the ground. Joey couldn't take his eyes of her, and yet…Joey could've sworn he had seen her before.

"Pharaoh! And Yugi! It's great to see you," smiled the female spellcaster.

"DMG (Dark Magician Girl)! Its…great to see you too," said Yami surprised to see her. Joey now recognized her. He couldn't believe he was looking at a monster…a real life monster! At least…that's what he thought.

"Ya da DMG? Whoa! Awesome! I think," said Joey scratching long blonde hair, "And now I recognize you two! Helmos and Timaeus!"

"Glad you have remembered us Sir Wheeler," said Helmos smiling. His voice was also similar to Joey's voice, just a bit deeper.

"What's going DMG," asked Yami to your spellcaster.

"Please. Call me Mana. Darkness as raise once more and were not sure what's going on," said Mana, "But we do sense something, some kind of dark pressure from a puzzle. A Dark puzzle."

Yami knew what she was talking about. But one thing he had in his mind. DMG's name is Mana? Yami had some kind of weird sensation from her. For some reason, she is restoring his memories. Well…not memories…but Yami is sort of remembering a little. All he could remember was a young Egyptian girl. She looked a lot like DMG, but her skin was a little darker, her skin was tan you could say, and had a black messy hair. That's all he could remember. He shook his head and went back to the subject.

"I know what's going on," said Yami, "Dartz has came back and-"

"Did someone called my name," said a mysteriously voice. Everyone looked behind a saw a man, wearing long white robes, gold eyes, and a gold crown walking towards them. He had long blue hair and Joey and Yami knew who it was.

"Dartz," yelled the two duelists.

"What's going," asked Dartz in a soft voice, but his tone was like a king, "Why did you call me name?"

"But…But…we…they…I thought you were resurrected and came back to bring chaos," said Joey confused.

"Chaos? I have been here since the battle between us ended. Every since then, I have been trying to be forgiven by all the creatures that I have hurt during my darkest times," said Dartz.

"But…your there on Earth…and all," said Joey still confused.

"…"

"I think I might have a clue," said Yami stepping in the conversation, "I have known the truth about my past. I realize that I have a brother name Aeru."

Everyone, except for Joey knowing that he knows about this, stared at Yami. Mana looked down in sadness. Yami has finally knows the truth.

"Pharaoh," said Mana in a sad tone. Yami looked at her and was about to ask what's wrong when all of a sudden they felt a dark energy rising. Thy heard the dark voice of Rafael rising telling Yami to wake up.

"Wake up pharaoh! No time for sleep," yelled Rafael getting annoyed, "Hello! Wake up you little idiot!"

"I think I should explain later," said Yami. Yami and Joey were about to leave not caring where the heck their going until Timaeus stopped them in their tracks.

"Wait," said Timaeus, "You might need our help."

"Help? Of course we need ya help," yelled Joey walking up to Timaeus, "Were losing dis duel and we need ta save someone!"

"Sir Wheeler is right," said Helmos standing next to Joey, "Of course we will help you."

"I just said that Helmos," said Timaeus glaring at Helmos. Helmos smiled goofy and Timaeus then shook his head. He then faced the two duelists and gave out a nod to them, but he had to tell them the bad news.

"But," said Timaeus in a sad tone. Yami then asked what was wrong and Timaeus continued, "We have lost our strength for some strange reason. Which means we won't be in our knight from. We will be just in our dragon form."

"Wat! What about Critias," yelled Joey not believing what he just heard.

"Critias too cannot become a knight," said Helmos, "Some dark powers are making us stay in our wear from. It might take a while for us to reach our full power or you might have to take down this dark pressure."

Yami and Joey just looked at each and then faced the two knights. It was still better to have them then not having them. Mana opened a portal from her staff and the two knights became light and went into Yami and Joey's deck. The two duelists then jumped into the portal and went back to their duel.

**:Back at the Duel:**

Yami snapped out of it and saw the Shadow of Rafael glaring at him evilly.

"What the hell were you doing," yelled Rafael, "You were just standing there!"

"Some things have happen," smiled Yami, "And I'm going to show you."

**:At the Park:**

"Some things have happen? What are you talking about Wheeler," asked Maya in a confused tone, "All you were doing was just standing still doing nothing!"

"So it may seem," smiled Joey, "But ya in for a surprise!"

It was Joey and Yami's turn and went to their Draw Phase. Rafael and Maya stood their watching wondering what they (and as in they, I mean, him, or he. There are not in the same location. I am just simply writing this down what they are doing at the same time) were talking about.

**:At Kaiba Corp:**

It's Seto's turn and things are going downhill. He prayed this will be the card that will save him and Michelle. Just then, a bright yellow glow appeared from his duel-disk. This happen once before when he was facing Roy when he hurt Mokuba.

**:At the Same Time:**

A bright yellow glow was coming out of the two duelist's deck and looked at what they drew. A Sky Blue Dragon on Yami's duel and a red Dragon on Joey's duel. As for Seto, he drew and looked at the black dragon card. Yami, Joey, and Seto smiled at their opponent's and as they were about to play it, three dragons for each of the three duelists appeared behind them. Round 2 had begun, and this time…they're going to end it…dragon style.

**To be continued…**

**I hope this was good. I work forever on this chapter! This will be my last chapter until I come back. And I expect a lot of reviews from you guys, knowing Setoglomper, I can count on her. Ok? Great. But still, I hope you guys liked it. See-ya on…January the fifth? The fifth I guess. Until then! Reviews!**

**Cards used by BD-2:**

**Shadow King**

**Level: 8 **

**(Dark/Shadow/Effect)**

**When this card is successfully summoned onto the field, destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field. When this card attacks directly at your opponent's life points, you can remove dark monsters in your hand, field, or graveyard from play. If so ,remove the number of cards from your opponent's deck from play the number of dark monsters you have removed from play.**

**Atk/2800 Def/2500 **

**Shadow Warrior**

**Level: 3 **

**(Dark/Shadow/Effect)**

**This card gains 500 attack points for every monster that has shadow in its name or attribute. Whenever this card inflicts damage to your opponent, cut the damage by half. If you don't cut the attack power by half when this card inflict damage to your opponent, pay 2000 of your Life Points.**

**Atk/2000 Def/1800 **

**Shadow Scout**

**Level: 3 **

**(Dark/Shadow/Effect)**

**Roll a six-sided dice. If it lands on a 1-3, 1000 Points will raise this card's attack power. If it lands on these numbers, you cannot attack your opponent's Life Points during your turn. If it lands on a 4-6, 1000 Points will be decreased on the monster's attack power. If it lands on these numbers, it can attack twice and attack opponent's life points directly regardless if opponent has a monster on his/her side of the field.**

**Atk/1500 Def/1600 **

**Palace of the Shadows**

**(Field Magic Card)**

**Increase the attack power and defense of all Shadow Attributes by 500 points. Negate any cards that target Shadow(s) on your opponent's side of the field. Every time a Shadow monster is destroyed in any other way and sent to the graveyard from your opponent, special summon a shadow monster from your deck or hand that has a lower star level than the monster that was destroyed.**

**Shadow Fog**

**(Trap Card)**

**You can only activate this card if your opponent is attacking during his/her Battle Phase and you have a Shadow Monster on your side of the Field. Negate the attack and end your opponent's Battle Phase. At the end of your opponent's turn, special summon the numbers of Shadow Monsters from your hand or deck that equals to the number of monsters on your opponent's side of the field.**

**Power of Darkness**

**(Equip Magic Card)**

**A monster equipped with this card earns 300 points for attack and defense. When a monster equipped with this card attacks a monster that has a effect, negate it and remove it from play. Then inflict 500 points to your opponent's Life Points if it has a effect.**

**Still confused? Here are some examples:**

**For the Trap Card, Shadow Fog, it said "**_At the end of your opponent's turn, special summon the numbers of Shadow Monsters from your hand or deck that equals to the number of monsters on your opponent's side of the field_**." When it said that, it means, if your opponent has like…lets say…two monsters, special summon two Shadow Monsters from your deck or hand to your field. **

**For the Magic Card, Power of Darkness, it said "**_Then inflict 500 points to your opponent's Life Points if it has a effect_**." **If your destroyed a Man-Eater bug, you can choose to negate the effect of Man-Eater bug and inflict 500 points to your opponent's LP since Man-Eater Bug.

**For any more questions, feel free to make a review or send me a message and ask your questions on these cards.**


	29. Battle:Triple Duel, Three Dragons II

**Aaaaaaaaallllllllllll right! Here it is! The chapter you have been waiting for folks! The one! And only…Chapter 29! Reviews! I really, really, REALLY, want reviews. Anyways, hope ya like it and sorry for not updating for a really, REALLY long time. I was busy and all so I never had the chance. Hope this chapter can make it up to you. And Plus, make you read the end of the chapter, its something special…**

**Chapter 29: Battle: Triple Duel, Three Dragons II**

"Alright! This is it! Its time to lose Rafael," yelled Yami, "I have the cards to defeat you!"

"Oh really pharaoh? Last time I check, I have the strongest monster on my side of the field," said Rafael in a dark tone, "My Guardian Grarl is with me and you have no monster strong enough to defeat it!"

**Rafael's Field:**

**Guardian Grarl**

**Level: 5 **

**(Earth/Dinosaur/Effect)**

**This card can only be summoned normally, flip summon, or special summon when there is a Gravity Axe-Grarl on the player's side of the field. If this card is the only one in your hand, you can special summon it without any sacrificing. **

**Atk/3800 Def/1000 **

**Treasure from Guardian God-Continuous Spell (Face-up)**

**Gravity Axe-Grarl**

**(Equip Spell)**

**A monster equipped with this card can increase its attack power by 500 points. As long as this card remains on face-up on the field, monsters on your opponent's side can't change their battle position. (Equipped to Guardian Grarl)**

**Butterfly Dagger-Elma**

**(Equip Spell)**

**A monster equipped with this card can increase its attack power by 300 points. When this card is destroyed and sent into the graveyard while equipped to a monster, it can be returned to the owner's hand. (Equipped to Guardian Grarl)**

**Seal of Crystal-Continuous Trap Card (Facedown)**

**The Seal of the Orichalcos-Field Spell**

"And what do you have? A Magnet Warrior that doesn't even match with my Guardian's power," smiled Rafael evilly.

Yami Yugi gave an angry look on his face. Rafael was right. His monster was stronger than his Magna Warrior. But this could help him in his duel. His god card, Slifer the Sky Dragon!

**Yami's Hand:**

**Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

**Slifer the Sky Dragon-Level: 10 Atk/X000 Def/X000 (God/Divine-Beast/Hidden Effect)**

**Dark Magician-Level: 7 Atk/2500 Def/2100 (Dark/Spellcaster)**

**Eye of Timaeus-Magic Card**

"But one thing you forgot! My Valkyrion has a special ability! If all three magnet warriors are in the graveyard, I can send this card to the graveyard to bring back the three warriors," said Yami. He sent Valkyrion away and three magnet warriors appeared on the field in defense mode, a huge yellow magnet warrior, a green magnet warrior, and a flying pink magnet warrior.

**Alpha the Magnet Warrior-Level: 4 Atk/1400 Def/1700 (Earth/Rock) (Defense Mode)**

**Beta the Magnet Warrior-Level: 4 Atk/1700 Def/1600 (Earth/Rock) (Defense Mode)**

**Gamma the Magnet Warrior-Level: 4 Atk/1500 Def/1800 (Earth/Rock) (Defense Mode)**

Yami: Now! I tribute them to bring out my god card! Slifer the Sky Dragon!

Dark clouds came and there was a loud thunder. Lighting strike and a red light came from the heavens of the sky hitting Yami Yugi's duel-disk. A huge red dragon appeared moving everywhere. It was sitting on the ground like a cobra snake ready to strike and gave out a huge roar from its first mouth.

Rafael: Boring…your monster is weak. I know its effect. It gains 1000 attack and defense points for every card in your hand. By the looks of it, you got only 3 making it 3000!

**Slifer the Sky Dragon-Atk/3000 Def/3000**

Yami: Argh…but one thing you forgot Rafael.

Rafael: What? Does it rely to your defeat?

Yami: Heh. Not really. Behold! I play the Eye of Timaeus!

Yami placed the card and huge sky blue dragon appeared. It was huge, bigger maybe then or the same height as Slifer. It too gave out a huge roar and Yami smiled in delight.

Yami: My Slifer has now 2000 attack points, but with the ability of Timaeus! I cannot lose! Timaeus! Fuse with Slifer!

Both dragons fused together and there was a huge bright red light. Both duelists covered their eyes. At the park, Joey and Maya noticed the light coming from Yugi's game shop and same thing at Kaiba Corp. The four duelists looked outside the window and saw a huge red light somewhere near Domino Park. When the light died out, a red knight appeared. He was wearing a red armor that had huge red wings similar to Slifer when Yami summoned it. The knight was none other than Timaeus. The knight has fused with an Egyptian god card and Rafael was shaking a little.

**Timaeus the Slifer Knight-Atk/X000 Def/X000**

Rafael: What the…how did you get your dragon back pharaoh!

Yami: Hmmm. I don't know, maybe from a special someone? Hahahahaha. My Slifer Knight has a special ability! When he is summoned to the field, he decreases your monsters attack points by 2000!

Timaeus the Slifer Knight pointed his sword at Guardian Grarl and released a thunder shock hitting the dinosaur Guardian. Guardian Grarl roared in pain and the attack power was decreased.

**Guardian Grarl-Atk/1800 Def/1000**

Yami: Next! My Dragon Knight earns 1000 attack and defense points for every card that we hold! Instead of me, it's both of us!

**Yami's Hand:**

**Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

**Dark Magician-Level: 7 Atk/2500 Def/2100 (Dark/Spellcaster)**

**Rafael's hand:**

**Butterfly Dagger-Elma** _(Check the effect in the previous chapter)_

**Timaeus the Slifer Knight-Atk/3000 Def/3000**

Yami: Slifer! Attack with Thunder Force Slash!

Slifer jumped in the air and was about to cut Guardian Grarl in half, but Rafael activated his facedown card.

Rafael: I activate my trap card! Seal of Crystal!

Rafael flipped his facedown card, but before it could work, Slifer released another Thunder Shock and Rafael's Trap Card was destroyed. Slifer than slashed Grarl in half and was destroyed.

**Rafael's LP:** 6100

Rafael: What happen! Why didn't my trap card work!

Yami: I can't believe it. You don't know what kind of monster my Slifer Knight is do you? It is part God making it untouchable by trap cards.

Rafael just stood their now shaking a lot and Yami gave out a little laugh.

Yami: Plus. My Knight has another ability! When it destroys a monster on my opponent's side of the field as a result of battle, it can attack again, but I have to send one card to the graveyard.

Yami send his Dark Magician to the graveyard and Slifer attack Rafael's Life Point's directly, but the bad news, since Yami gave up one card, It's attack power was down to 1000. But he had a plan.

**Timaeus-Atk/2000 Def/2000**

**Rafael's LP: **5100

Rafael: Argh! You'll pay for that pharaoh! My move!

* * *

Joey: Right! Now! I draw! 

Joey drew his number one and favorite card, The Claw of Helmos! Joey laughed and pointed his finger at Maya.

Joey: Ya in trouble now! I drew the card tha will save my butt!

**Joey's LP:** 1750

**Joey's Field: **

**Take One Chance-Trap Card (facedown)**

**Maya's Field:**

**Insect Queen-Atk/2400 Def/2400 (Earth/Insect/Effect) (attack mode)**

**Legendary Fishermen-Level: 5 Atk/1850 Def/1600 (Water/Warrior/Effect) (attack mode)**

**Skull Dice-Trap Card (facedown)**

**Joey's Hand:**

**Jinzo-Level: 6 Atk/2400 Def/1500 (Dark/Machine/Effect) **

**Red Eyes Black Dragon-Level: 7 Atk/2400 Def/2000 (Dark/Dragon)**

**Fiber Jar-Level: 3 Atk/500 Def/500 (Earth/Plant/Effect)**

**Maya's Hand:**

**Vow of Brothers-Trap Card**

**Jinzo-Level: 6 Atk/2400 Def/1500 (Dark/Machine/Effect)**

**Alligator's Sword-Level: 4 Atk/1500 Def/1200 (Earth/Beast)**

**Baby Dragon-Level: 3 Atk/1200 Def/700 (Wind/Dragon)**

Joey: Ok! First! I play one card facedown in defense-mode and end my turn.

Maya: That's it? How lame. My move!

Maya looked at the card she drew. The Seal of Orichalcos she was hoping for to draw had finally came.

Maya: Hahahahaha! I drew it Wheeler! Feel the power from the Seal of Orichalcos!

Maya placed the card and a huge blue circle appeared. Winds were picked up and the circle started to come down. When it reached the ground, the winds died out and a star appeared in the circle. Joey then saw the Seal of the Orichalcos on Maya's forehead and Maya gave out a creepy smile.

Maya: Hahahahaha! Now my two monsters get a power boost from the Seal of Orichalcos now! But before that happens, I summon…JINZO!

Maya threw away her Insect Queen and replaced it with a machine monster wearing green clothing some sort, and had some kind of mask on. Only thing showing was his… brain? Guess you can call it that. Then, the symbol of the Orichalcos appeared on its forehead and so did Legendary Fisherman and now both monsters had red eyes and an addition 500-attack point boost.

Maya: Now Fisherman! Attack his facedown monster and Jinzo! Finish this duel!

Legendary Fisherman threw his spear at the monster and when it hit it, it showed some kind of plant-like jar. Maya cursed herself. It was none other than Fiber Jar! When flipped, both players must put all their cards back to their deck, even from the graveyard.

Joey: Yeah baby! Ya just triggered my monsters ability! Ya know the drill! We start all over and draw five new cards!

Both players put everything they had on the field, their hand, and graveyard back to their deck and shuffled. Both duelists then drew five cards and looked at them.

**Joey's Hand:**

**The Claw of Helmos-Magic Card**

**Red Eyes Black Dragon-Level: 7 Atk/2400 Def/2000 (Dark/Dragon)**

**Cost Down-Magic Card**

**Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

**Gearfried the Iron Knight-Level: 4 Atk/1800 Def/1600 (Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

Joey: Oh yeah! First! I play Gearfried in attack mode!

**Gearfried the Iron Knight-Atk/1800 Def/1600**

Joey: Go Gearfried! Attack her life Points Directly!

The Iron Knight gave out a battle cry and charged towards Maya. It slashed Maya and Maya gave out a cry of pain. Gearfried jumped in the air and landed next to Joey. Joey gave out a grin and a thumbs up to her and Maya soon became really angry.

**Maya's LP:** 3600

Maya: How dare you do that do a young lady you little mutt!

Joey: Whoa, whoa, whoa! How dare ya call me a mutt! Nobody calls Joey Wheeler a mutt! Especially from a girl who is siding with a crazy manic guy trying to take over the world!

Maya: Just shut up Wheeler! My move!

Maya drew and looked at it. She drew it, the card to make Joey Wheeler fall to his knees, the only card in her deck to save her from Joey turning the tables!

**Maya's Hand:**

**The Fiend Megacyber-Level: 6 Atk/2200 Def/1200 (Dark/Warrior/Effect)**

**Pot of Greed-Magic Card**

**Skull Dice-Trap Card**

**Baby Dragon-Level: 3 Atk/1200 Def/700 (Wind/Dragon)**

**Polymerization-Magic Card**

**Lance the Knight of Light-South**

**Level: 4 **

**(Warrior/Light/Effect)**

**Whenever this card attacks a facedown monster, destroy it immediately before damage calculation and before it is flipped. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase your Life Points by the monsters attack power. This card earns 500 points for every light monster on both players field. In addition, if there is Giga, Odin, Blaze, or Strom on either side of the player's field, this cards attack power earns 1000 attack power for each knight. And, if you have The Shrine of Lance on your side of the field, remove from play that card and one light monster in your hand to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and hand.**

**Atk/1800 Def/2000**

Maya: Your in for it now Joseph! I summon, Lance! The Knight of Light!

A huge yellow light came from the sky. Joey gave out a shock expression. She had one of the five knights! As it soon reached the ground, it started to form into a person. There was a bright light and both players covered their eyes. As the light died out and everyone put their arms down, a knight wearing yellow armor appeared wearing, of course, a yellow armor, blue robes, a gold bracelet on each of his wrist, a gold helmet, had a long silver blade on his belt, and had huge yellow wings. Joey gulped knowing he is in big trouble.

**Lance-Atk/1800 Def/2000**

Maya: Plus, my knight gets an 500 points for every light monster on both players field, but since your monster is not light, my knight doesn't get an extra 500, but on my side, Lance is Light which makes him earn 500 points! And! With the power of the Orichaclos, it gains another 500 boost!

**Lance-Atk/2800 Def/2000**

Maya: Go Lance! Attack his Iron Knight!

Lance took out his sword from his belt and aimed it at Gearfried. Lance ran towards them and stabbed Gearfried and was soon destroyed. Joey was losing this duel.

**Joey's LP:** 750

Maya: I then play the magic card pot of greed to draw two new cards! Plus, I can 1800 Life Points because my Lance has a special ability! Every time I destroy your monsters as a result of battle from this card, its attack power is added to my Life Points!

**Maya's LP:** 5400

Maya drew two cards from her deck and looked at what she drew. Nothing good. Just Alligator's Sword and Legendary Fisherman. Maya gave out a glare towards her cards and then glared at Joey. Joey gave out a sigh of relief. But know he was in more trouble than ever. But…he had Helmos with him and nothing could go wrong…at least, that's what he thought.

Joey: Okie dooky (_Can't spell it, so what! Just pretend he just said that not caring if he said it right or wrong)_! I draw! And Joey Wheeler is not going to lose to fools like you!

Joey looked at and drew Pot of Greed! Lucky day! This could help him! He just hopped he might draw the right card or cards. Joey showed Maya the card and drew two more cards. Joey dropped his jaw when he saw it. Snatch and Steal (Magic Card) and The Fiend Megacyber were his two lucky cards.

Joey: Boo-ya! Ya in trouble now! Because I play Snatch and Steal! This little magic card allows me take control of one of ya face-up monsters! And seeing that you only got Lance, I'll take control him!

Lance walked towards Joey and then faced at Maya. Maya gave out a shock. Her monster…against her! How could this be? But Joey wasn't done because he had a lot of tricks to play.

Joey: First, I play Cost Down! This special magic card takes two stars away from my monsters! But I have ta send one card in my hand to the graveyard. And I send Red Eyes away. I summon The Fiend Megacyber! Then play monster reborn to bring back Red Eyes from the graveyard.

A huge yellow warrior appeared and gave out a battle cry when it was summoned and a black dragon was falling from the sky and landed on the ground and gave out a roar to Maya.

**The Fiend Megacyber-Atk/2200 Def/1200**

**Red Eyes Black Dragon-Level: 7 Atk/2400 Def/2000 (Dark/Dragon)**

Joey: After that…I play, the Claw of Helmos!

Joey placed the magic card in his duel-disk and a huge red dragon appeared. It roared and made Maya jump. Helmos had returned again to save the day with Timaeus and Critias.

Maya: So…that's…Helmos? The…legendary dragon…

Joey: I then fuse Helmos and Red Eyes together to become, Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword!

The two dragons fused together to become a black blade and then equipped to Lance.

Joey: This little card with the power of Helmos and Red Eyes, allows me to power-up any warrior monster equipped with this card. The warrior equipped with this card earns 1000 attack-points! Now Fiend Megacyber! Attack her life points directly!

**Lance-Atk/3800 Def/2000**

The Fiend Megacyber dashed to Maya and gave put a powerful punch. Maya screamed in pain and kneeled to the floor. She can't lose. Not now! She got up tired and weak and tried to stop Joey from attack her.

**Maya's LP:** 3200

Maya: Wait Joey! Don't attack me!

Joey: Sorry Maya. But I gotta save my baby sister…Go Lance! Attack her Life Points directly!

Maya gave out a tear and Lance aimed his sword at her. He too dashed and cut Maya. Maya gave out another cry of pain, and she had lost the duel. The Orichalcos glowed brightly and gave out a blue ray from the sky. With Maya's last strength, she took out a card from her deck and tossed it to Joey. Joey caught it and looked at it and then faced back to Maya.

Maya: Your…sister is safe…Aeru…will come…and give her…to you…

Joey: Aeru?

Before Maya could answer, she fell on the ground and the Orichalcos disappeared. Joey ran up to her and grabbed her before she could fall on the ground. He then looked at the card he got from Maya and read it.

**The Shrine of Lance**

**(Field Magic Card)**

**Increase all Light monsters on your side of field by 400 points. Any damage you receive is reduced to 0 from any card from your opponent. If you Lance the Knight of the Light, increase its attack power by 1000 points. **

Joey picked up Maya and took her to the hospital. He couldn't leave her here. But…when Maya said "Aeru will come back with Serenity," where will he come? The park? The alleyway? The moon? Joey hurried to the hospital so he can get Serenity back.

**Meanwhile…**

The light hit a stone tablet and showed a female trying to get out. Dartz smiled and laughed evilly.

"My, my, my. Another victim for the great Leviathan," smiled Dartz. Aeru appeared holding Serenity tightly. Serenity was looking down crying. Dartz turned back and looked at Aeru, "Joseph Wheeler didn't lose. Instead, it was the girl, Maya."

Aeru just glared at Dartz and left with Serenity. Dartz just laughed quietly and saw Aeru disappearing.

"And soon, you will be out of the way, and I'll earn the Dark Millennium Items," laughed Dartz.

**Later on…**

Serenity was sniffing and was crying. Aeru saw this and turned to face her making Serenity to get scared even more.

"I have no intention of hurting you. I wanted to see if I can get Joey into dueling," said Aeru just staring at her.

"Well…now you had your chance…" cried Serenity.

"…I tell you what. Let's make a deal," said Aeru.

"No deal!" yelled Serenity in tears.

"Don't worry. It doesn't rely on capturing souls," laughed Aeru, "If you help me on one simple thing…I'll let you have a special Millennium Item to go back in time…"

"Why would I go back in time," asked Serenity growing soft.

"So you can have little Yugi before he falls in love Tea or Tea falls in love with him," said Aeru.

Serenity looked him. Go back in time? So she can have Yugi? Serenity looked down and shook her head.

"No…no matter what, he'll love Tea," said Serenity in a sad tone.

"But you still have strong feelings for him…do you," asked Aeru in a dark tone.

Serenity couldn't think straight. But…she loved Yugi when she first saw him. She remembered that day, when Yugi was trying to save her brother from Marik when he was being brainwashing. Yugi risked his life to make Joey free, but Joey couldn't just let Yugi drown in the sea, so he too risked his life for Yugi. Serenity looked at Aeru and nodded sadly.

"Good…I'll tell you what it is…but I'll let you think about it," smiled Aeru. Aeru walked away and Serenity followed him to the dark hallway.

**At Kaiba Corp…**

Seto: I know bring back Giga from my graveyard! Since he was destroyed to the graveyard three times and was now brought back, he earns 500 points for every monster in our graveyard!

_(I'm just going to use random numbers so lets say BD-1 has 5 monster in his graveyard, BD-2 has 4 monsters, Michelle has 4 monsters, and Seto has 6 monsters in his graveyard. And I'm also going to use random use random numbers for their life points since this is like a three way duel and I'm having a hard thinking so yeah…)_

Seto: Now my Knight has 9500 points adding with his original attack power making him have a grand total of 12300 points!

**Giga the Knight of Life-Center-Atk/12300 Def/3500**

The two black duelists gave out a shock. They were about to lose and they were so close to winning also. Michelle sighed in relief. She thought she was about to lose the duel, but Seto came in and saved her…

**BD-1's LP:** 800

**BD-2's LP:** 1100

**Seto's LP:** 1800

**Michelle's LP:** 500

**Seto's side of the field: **

**Giga the Knight of Life (attack mode)-Atk/12300 Def/3500**

**Mirror Force-Trap Card (facedown)**

**Michelle's side of the field:**

**Dark Magician Girl (Defense Mode)-Atk/2000 Def/1700**

**BD-1's side of the field:**

**Captain Cervantes-King of Pirates (Defense Mode)**

**Level: 10 **

**(Dark/Pirate/Effect)**

**When this monster is summoned to the field, this card gains 500 points for every pirate monster on both players' field, in addition, this card gains 1000 points for every monster that has the name Captain in it (pirate monsters) on your side of the field. Inflict 500 points to your opponent for every pirate monster on both players field during each of your standby phase.**

**Atk/4000 Def/3000 **

**Captain Hook-Second Command (Defense Mode)**

**Level: 7 **

**(Earth/Pirate/Effect) **

As long as this card remains on the field, pirate monsters cannot be switched and this card raises all pirate monsters on the field by 300 points except this monster. 

**Atk/2550 Def/2300**

**BD-2's side of the field:**

**Shadow King (Defense Mode)**

**Level: 8 **

**(Dark/Shadow/Effect)**

**When this card is successfully summoned onto the field, destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field. When this card attacks directly at your opponent's life points, you can remove dark monsters in your hand, field, or graveyard from play. If so, remove the number of cards from your opponent's deck from play the number of dark monsters you have removed from play.**

**Atk/2800 Def/2500**

On BD-1's side of the field was a pirate monster known as Captain of Cervantes. He looked pale, he had a beard, he was wearing pirate clothes, but his clothes looked they were ripping or something like that, and carried two swords (for a better description, for you people who heard of Soul Calibur II, put Cervantes description here from SC II). And his other monster was Captain Hook. On his left hand, he had no hand! Instead, he had a silver hook for a hand and he had a black beard, a curly black mustache, and was wearing red clothes with a red hat with a feather on top. On BD-2's side of the field, was a black monster moving like the shadows and that was very similar to Terrorking Archfiend, but Shadow King was just a…shadow. But he had a black sword on his on left hand making a battle position and staring at Kaiba with his two red eyes.

BD-1 & 2: NO! Not Giga!

Seto: Hahahahahahaha! Now it's time to lose! But wait! That's not all!

Seto raised his right hand holding a card and showed it to the two duelists. It was the Fang of Critias! The two black duelists gave out a surprised look and Michelle stick her tongue at them.

_(Oh yeah. I messed up Chapter 17. Critias real effect was that it fuses with trap cards, not monsters. So basically, Seto should've have lost that duel against Roy. I didn't know Critias only fused with trap cards. Dang it! Now I messed up. But, in this story, I'm going to pretend that Critias has an effect where it fuses monsters.)_

Seto: Now, I play, the Fang of Critias!

Seto placed the card in his duel-disk and a huge black dragon appeared and roared at the two-hooded opponent's.

BD-1: Critias!

BD-2: Argh! Not him…

Seto then flipped his facedown card, which was Mirror Force and gave out a little grin to them.

Seto: I know flip my trap card and-

BD-1: But that's a trap card! You can't activate trap cards on your turn like Mirror Force! Mirror Force can only be activated when we attack during our battle phase!

Seto: Don't you think I already know that!

BD-2: No, hahahahahahaha.

Seto: Very funny. Your lucky I can't see your face or else I'll take you down twice as much! My dragon has a special ability you know! It can fuse with trap cards**_ (And Monsters due to my mistake…)_**! So, lets see who will be laughing now losers hahahahaha.

Michelle: That's right! Come on and get some! You hooded freaks!

The Black Duelist gave out an angry expression on their lips and saw Critias fuse with Mirror Force into one, a huge black dragon with four huge blue wings, two wings one the right and left side. It looked at the two with its (Its it gray or what?) eyes and gave out a small growl at them. Both Black Duelists moved back a little and Seto gave out a dark smile at them. Michelle cheered for him and stick out her tongue at the opponents.

**Mirror Force Dragon**

**Level: 8**

**(Light/Dragon/Effect)**

**This card can't be summoned normally. This card can only be special summoned by fusing the Fang of Critias and Mirror Force. Prevent any Battle Damage done to this card and send the Attack sent to this card to each of your opponent's monsters.**

**Atk/2800 Def/2200**

Michelle: Go, go, go Seto!

Seto: Right. Now, Go Mirror Dragon and Giga! Attack BD-2's Shadow King and the rest of his life points!

Giga raised his sword in the air and dashed towards BD-2. He slashed his monster in half and Mirror Force Dragon gave out a flare from its mouth and it hit him. BD-2 gave out a cry of pain and fell on the ground in his knees.

**BD-2's LP: **0

BD-1: No! Valon!

Seto: What!

The Black Duelist got back on his knee and removed his hood. It was a male with huge spiky brown hair and had goggles on his head. He looked at Seto and Michelle and smiled.

Valon: Looks like the secret out mate. Nice going Alister.

Seto: Alister!

The second black duelist lowered his hood. His hair and face look feminine and glared at Seto. Michelle gave out a confused look. She never met these two people before and yet…she felt a little coldness from them. Like…they weren't real people.

Alister: Guess we spoiled the surprise…but your not going to be set free! Your lucky we don't have the Seal of Orichalcos with us or else you would have lost the duel with your girlfriend.

Seto: I'm telling you, she is not my girlfriend!

Alister: Whatever. Looks like we lost. Due to the rules of double team, you can't continue dueling by yourself if your teammate loses...till next time Seto.

Alister and Valon ran towards the door and Seto was too late to stop them.

Seto: Damn it! They got away!

Michelle: …

**Outside the game-shop…**

The duel between Rafael and Yami was still going, but Rafael was losing this duel.

Rafael: I can't lose! Not yet! Now I monster reborn to bring back Backup Guardian!

A huge blue beast came from the ground crossing his arms. It was protecting himself and Rafael, but Yami gave out a small grin.

**Backup Guardian-Atk/500 Def/2200 (Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

Rafael: And my monster gains 500-attack boost thanks to the seal of the Orichalcos!

_**(I finally found its attack power and effect! I was watching Yugioh earlier and heard what Rafael said about Backup Guardian's special ability. YES!)**_

Yami: My monster has a special ability you know…

Rafael: What!

Yami: It has the power of the Egyptian god Slifer the Sky Dragon! When you summon a monster in attack or defense mode, Timeaus effect kicks in! Your monster loses 1000 points depending on what position it is in! So since your monster is in defense mode, your monster defense is lowered to 1200!

Timeaus aimed his sword at Backup Guardian and there was a huge thunder wave coming from it. It hit backup guardian and Rafael saw it grow weaker.

**Backup Guardian-Atk/1000 Def/1200**

Rafael: Argh! That ends my turn…

Yami: How sad. I draw! And since I have two cards in my hand, 1000 points raised Timeaus attack power!

**Timeaus the Slifer Knight-Atk/2000 Def/2000**

Yami: Now I play the magic card, Monster reborn to bring back Dark Magician in attack mode!

A purple magician appeared with a tall purple pointy hat and aimed his staff at Rafael. Rafael couldn't believe his eyes! Dark Magician! His most valuable and favorite card in his whole deck!

**Dark Magician-Atk/2500 Def/2100**

**Timeaus-Atk/2000 Def/2000** (Since Yami used one card from his hand, but Rafael has still one card in his hand)

Yami: Now Dark Magician! Use Dark Magic Attack to destroy his Guardian!

The magician extended his hand and a dark force destroyed it. Rafael got an angry look on his face and Yami ordered his Slifer Knight to an attack. Timeaus ran towards Rafael and stabbed him. Rafael gave out a cry of pain and fell to the ground.

**Rafael:** 2100

Yami: Go…

Rafael: Fine! I draw!

Rafael looked at his card and couldn't believe it! A worthless card! But wait, he has the magic card to bring it out. But one thing…his monster was weak and he doesn't have a monster on his side of the field. Rafael glared at him and Yami knew what it meant. Yami drew a card and ordered an attack.

**Timeaus-Atk/3000 Def/3000**

**Dark Magician-Atk/2500 Def/2100**

Both attacked Rafael and his life points reached zero. Rafael gave out a cry of pain and fell to the ground on his knees and using his hand to support him. He looked at the pharaoh with anger in his eyes.

**Rafael:** 0

Yami: You lose and you know what that means. You lose your soul! Even though you don't have one…

But Rafael smiled and the Orichalcos became smaller and the blue light hit Rafael. When the light was gone and the seal disappeared, Yami saw Rafael lying on the ground flat on his face. Yami turned around and headed inside the store, but heard someone getting up. With his fears, he turned around seeing Rafael getting up on his feet and smiling evilly at him.

Yami: What happen! I thought you lost your soul! Or disappeared! Or something!

Rafael: One thing pharaoh, I'm a shadow…I can escape the powers of the Orichalcos leaving me unharmed! Too bad! But now since I know your little techniques, I can Master Dartz and Aeru! See-ya!

Yami: Hold on!

But Rafael covered himself in darkness and vanished in thin air.

Yami: Great…this is bad…very bad.

**To be continued…**

**Finished! Reviews! And oh yeah! Write down what you want to put in the next chapter. Your prize? I could make you into a character or you'll be in one of my favorite readers and reviewers in the end in honored and when I work on the next story of _Yu-Gi-Oh Return of Aeru_ and _Pharaoh Yami's Past_, you guys can help. So yeah…Reviews! Thanks!**


	30. The New Items and Duelists

**Here is Chapter 30! And no, it's not the last chapter Michelle (The last chapter won't come till a long time…well…I can start Season 2 of this story hahahaha). Well, …if you guys want me to make this last chapter of this story I can…and make another one…but it's a bit pointless making another one if I'm just continuing working on this story. Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 30: The New Items and Duelists**

Joey was already tired from all that running he did. He took Maya to the hospital, and after that, he looked everywhere to find Serenity. No luck and he headed home. How could he let this happen to her? He was supposed to protect her, he felt like bad big brother. Hopefully, tomorrow, he'll have a chance to find her.

"Serenity…I'm sorry," said Joey looking at the night sky shining brightly. He went inside his apartment and fell asleep.

Back at the game shop, Yami switched back to Yugi and sat next to Tea once again. Yami looked at Yugi seeing him holding Tea's hand tightly. Yugi really loved Tea. She meant everything to him. He had to stop this mad man from hurting anyone and get Tea back, and especially know his past. Aeru…

**/Yugi. Why don't you sleep? Its pretty late and I'm sure will get Tea back…/**

_/Your right Yami…but its just that…why Tea? What did she ever do/_

**/…I know how you feel Yugi. I can sense your emotions coming towards me. Tea will be saved. I promise you…and I'll make sure you'll have a piece of him./**

_/Yeah…I'll make Aeru pay for what he did to Tea. Anyways…night pharaoh./_

**/Good night Yugi./**

Yugi turned off the lights and fell asleep next to Tea. Yami just smiled at him and disappeared in the puzzle.

**In a temple on a tall mountain island far away…**

Aeru was walking down the hallway filled with statue serpents and fiery torches everywhere. An escort took Serenity back to Domino city from one of the black duelists and Aeru saw Dartz kneeling towards a huge statue with huge blazing eyes and three serpent mouths.

"Patience my child. Soon we will have enough souls to bring you back to his world to bring chaos and paradise once more! Nothing will stop you and nothing will," said Dartz to the statue.

"You still stay loyal to a worthless rock. What's up with you," said Aeru.

"You will soon feel the wrath of the great Leviathan Aeru so I suggest you calm down," saidDartz getting up and facing him with his two colored eyes.

Just then, three shadows appeared from heading towards and started to form into three humans. Alister, Valon, and Rafael came back and Dartz was hoping for some good news from them, but he was wrong.

"We failed to capture the soul of Seto Kaiba Master Dartz," said Alister kneeling towards him.

"Never stood a chance. Even with these new decks, they were worthless and weak to beat him," said Valon.

"I almost had the pharaoh, but he played Timeaus," said Rafael closing his eyes…eye really, but his red eye remained open and stared at the ground. Dartz heard the name of the legendary dragon and the flames started to blaze the whole room when he heard that name.

"TIMEAUS," yelled Dartz.

All three-shadow duelists moved back in fear and Alister was having a hard time talking shaking in fear.

"Did I mention he had…Critias Master Dartz," asked Alister in cower.

"WHAT" yelled Dartz ready to blow up. The room was now blazing and Aeru just stood there not paying attention to the heat.

"When did Critias and Timeaus appeared," yelled Dartz in anger. Roy forgot to mention to this to him earlier, but he didn't need to tell him since he worked for Aeru.

"Alright! Forget this every happen! Now my plan is ruined," yelled Dartz facing back to the statue.

"What's going on here," said an unknown voice.

Everyone turned around to see a young boy, around 14 years old walking towards them. He had short black spiky hair, black eyes and his height was around 5' 5''. He was taller than Yugi by 5 inches.

"Who gave ya permission ta use my deck," said the young boy.

"It's you," said Rafael glaring at him with his red eye, "Great…"

"No permission mate. We thought ya might let us," smiled Valon. Valon and Alister took out the deck they used and threw it at the young boy. He grabbed it and put it in his deck container. Behind him was another young boy, 15 years old. His skin was dark brown and his hair was short. You could guess he was African-American. He was a bit taller than the young boy, his height was maybe 5' 10''.

"Michael. Vince. Good to see you," said Aeru.

"Good to be back," said Michael, "But I don't prefer to be called Michael. I like Mikey better."

"Fine. So, what happen? Anything good," asked Aeru.

"Got some soul cards," said Mikey throwing five cards at Aeru. Aeru grabbed them and saw Bandit Keith, Bonz, Panik, Dox, and Para (These guys are from the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh and Bonz? You could say he came back from the shadows when Yami Bakurabeat him. Whatever happen to him? After the duel between Yami Bakura?).

"Quiet impressed Mikey. And you Vince," asked Aeru putting the cards away and looking at Vince.

"Capturing souls is not my kind of game. I just tag team with Mikey and make sure we win," said Vince crossing his arms.

"Of course. You two are the most powerful double duelists I have ever met. Even close to the pharaoh and Seto," nodding Aeru, "You two deserve a prize…"

Aeru walked away and the two duelist, Rafael, Valon, Alister, and Dartz followed him to his chamber. When they got there, there was a huge tomb of a pharaoh with seven open slots. One was a shape of a circle, a triangle, a necklace, scale, and some kind of circle with sharp ends at the bottom of it, a rod, and a symbol of some kind of key. Aeru raised his arms and started to chat:

_Mighty darkness of Egypt. Cast your strength and appear on this tomb, of the great pharaoh himself. By the power of my Millennium Puzzle, by the names of the three forbidden gods! Wadjut! Geb! Shu! Release your powers and grant me! The power of the ring and necklace! The darkness within! Arise!_

Three huge gods appeared in front of them behind the tomb and stared at everyone. One was long blue serpent, very similar to Slifer, the second was a huge rock beast, big and similar to Obelisk, and huge black dragon, also very similar the Wing Dragon of Ra. They gave out a huge roar and shadows of darkness moved towards the tomb and started to form an item. Rafael, Alister, and Valon stood their awe seeing how these Dark items are made. Dartz remembered how the Millennium Rod was made and how he was created.

**:Flashback:**

Aeru was walking towards his chambers. He saw his tomb and placed his puzzle inside the puzzle like shape. It gave out a bright light, and three gods appeared in front of him.

"Great gods of Egypt. I ask you for a wish. Create the darkness of the Millennium Rod and bring back the one that summoned the great beast," yelled Aeru.

Darkness swarmed to the tomb and covered it until not a piece of the tomb is showing. After awhile, they fused together and Aeru saw a black item with two sharp ends at the side. He took it out and aimed at the ground. It gave out a light and more darkness came and started to form into a person. When the darkness cleared up, a man was standing, with long blue hair, white robes, and had a blue and gold eye color. He looked around and stared at his hands.

"What happen? I'm…reborn," asked Dartz still looking at his hands. He then looked at Aeru and Aeru tossed him the Millennium Rod.

"My name is Aeru. Brother of the pharaoh. I have brought you back to this world, but only as a shadow. Your light still remains…but when you collect enough souls, you will be reborn in your full state," said Aeru.

**:End of Flashback:**

The darkness cleared up showing two Millennium Items on the tomb. He took it out and handed it to Vince and Mikey.

"Mikey. You earn the powers of the Millennium Ring. Powers similar to the Thief's Ring. You have earn it," said Aeru. Aeru walked to Vince and continued talking, "Vince. You earn the powers of the Millennium Necklace. Powers similar to the Tomb protector sister's item. The power to see the future and past."

Both kneeled to him and put on their items around their necks. They both said thank-you and left. Alister, Valon, and Rafael were hoping to get one of those items and Dartz was praying to get all of them.

**In a prison down the hall…**

A black duelist was guarding the prison and saw the real Rafael, Valon, and Alister each in a prison cell. Valon was lying on the bed, Alister was crossing his arms and laying on the wall, and Rafael was pacing back and forth.

"Great. Those fake people are using are decks, copying us, and making us bad guys like before," said Rafael.

"Quiet over there," yelled the black duelist, "I'm watching TV so shut up or else I'll tell Master Aeru to take your souls!"

"Whatever! You heard what Aeru said! If our soul is gone, the shadows disappear," yelled Rafael.

"That's not what I heard so shut up," yelled back the duelist. He turned up the volume and paid no attention to Rafael.

Rafael got angry and sat on the bed. Valon heard him and got up. Alister also sat on the bed and tabbed on the wall telling Rafael to pay attention.

"Rafael. By the looks of things, were not getting out for awhile," said Alister.

"Yeah mate. But there has ta be a plan to get out of here," said Valon.

"And I might know one," said Rafael.

**To be continued...**


	31. Battle: Robotic Duel

**If some of you people read chapter 30 earlier, the Millennium Ring and Necklace are the Dark Millennium Items, not the copy of what Bakura has or what Ishizu had. Sorry for not putting that earlier. R &R.**

**Chapter 31: Battle: Robotic Duel **

_In the next day in Egypt…_

Egyptians were walking all over the place. Shopping, selling, talking. Marik, Ishizu, and Odion were walking in the desert floor shopping.

"Marik. Look anything what you can find that can help us," said Ishizu, "I'll be getting some food."

"Sure thing sis," said Marik.

"And Odion? I might need some help carrying the food," said Ishizu looking at the tall bald Egyptian.

"Of course Mistress Ishizu," said Odion.

Ishizu grabbed a basket and walked to those tent stores (I don't know what they are called, but you know what I'm talking about right? People selling things outside then inside a store?). Marik walked around, but what he didn't notice was a black robed man following him. Marik turned around and the man quickly went to a tent store to buy something. Marik raised an eyebrow having a feeling that someone was following him, but then turned around and left. The man then went back following Marik. When Marik stopped at a tent store, the man passed by, but whispered to him so he can here him.

"Aeru," whisper the robed man.

Marik eyes went huge and turned to see the man walking away. Marik paid for the things he got and followed the man. When no one was around, the man turned around and faced Marik. Marik stopped and waited for the hooded duelist to speak.

"My name is Maverick. Fifth and last officer of the black force…I'm here to take you down."

"Well, that's too bad, because right now, I don't have my deck or my duel-disk," said Marik.

"No matter. But besides, right now, I don't want to duel…not here. I'll meet you where the pharaoh rest…the temples of Egypt," said Maverick. Maverick walked away and Marik turned back. Where the pharaoh rest…the temples of Egypt. Surely he meant the pyramids, but he had to wait for his sister and Odion. But the time he got back, Ishizu and Odion were already done shopping.

"We are done Master Marik," said Odion carrying a basket filled with fruits and all that, "And I hope you'll like the food I'll be making tonight."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever. Sister. Can we head back home now," asked Marik trying to rush her sister.

"Why Marik? Something wrong," asked Ishizu in concern.

"Sort of. Lets head back home fast," said Marik.

All three started to head home and as soon as they reached home, a couple of hooded duelists were blocking their way to enter their house. Odion went up to them in anger.

"Excuse me. But that is our house you're blocking so will you move aside please," said Odion in a little angry tone.

"No," said the first duelist.

"And why," asked Odion.

"Orders from Master Aeru," said the second duelist.

Ishizu and Odion gave out a shock expression while Marik gave out an angry look. Then, another hooded duelist came out carrying a duel-disk. When Marik soon saw it, it was his duel-disk from the battle-city tournament that Seto Kaiba held. The hooded duelist walked up to him and handed him the machine. Marik grabbed it and put it on his arm. It gave out a beeping sound and was ready to duel.

Maverick appeared behind the hooded gang carrying a duel-disk on his arm also. He pulled down his hood showing huge spiky hair (Hairstyle similar to Cloud Strife from FFVII), but had a little ponytail at the end of his hair. He stared at Marik with his green eyes and gave out a small grin.

"Marik," said Maverick starting up the conversation, "At last. I now can face the chosen duelist that Master Aeru sent me to get rid of!"

"Just to warn you, I'm quite powerful and I think I have the strength to beat you in this duel," said Marik crossing his arms and giving a smile at him. Maverick gave out a little growl and both prepared to duel.

**Maverick: **8000

**Marik: **8000

Maverick drew six cards and saw what he had.

**Maverick's Hand:**

**Clown-MAN-Level: 4 Atk/1700 Def/1600 (Thunder/Machine/Effect)**

**Frost-MAN-Level: 7 Atk/2450 Def/2000 (Water/Machine/Effect)**

**Tengu-MAN-Level: 6 Atk/2200 Def/1700 (Wind/Machine/Effect)**

**Dr. Wiley's Factory-Field Card**

**Wiley's Creation-Continuous Magic Card**

**Negative Energy-Continuous Trap Card**

Maverick: I set one card facedown and end my turn…

* * *

Marik: That's it? How lame… 

Marik drew his card and had a pretty good hand. Maverick had only one card on the field…what was his plan?

**Marik's Hand:**

**Mirror Force-Trap Card**

**Graceful Charity-Magic Card**

**Nightmare Wheel-Continuous Trap Card**

**Sangan-Level: 3 Atk/1000 Def/600 (Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

**Mystical Space Typhoon-Quick Spell**

**Gilasaurus-Level: 3 Atk/1400 Def/400 (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect)**

Marik: First, I set two cards. Then, I play Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two.

Marik drew vampire lord, monster reborn, and revival jam. He discarded the two monsters and looked at Maverick's facedown card.

_(Marik: I don't trust that card…but it could be something useless…I'm going to save my Mystical Space Typhoon…)_

Marik: I play Gilasaurus in attack mode and then I play Sangan in attack mode as well…

A huge dinosaur appeared and gave out a small roar at Maverick and a small brown fur fiend with three eyes appeared showing its teeth at Maverick and giving out a fiendish laugh.

**Gilasaurus-Atk/1400 Def/400**

**Sangan-Atk/1000 Def/600**

Maverick: How did you summon two monsters? You can only place one…

Marik: Gilasaurus effect is that it can be special summoned to the field, but if I activate the effect, you can bring a monster from your graveyard to the field. But since you don't have any monsters, I don't have to worry. Now, go my monsters! Attack his life-points directly!

Gilasaurus charged at Maverick and did a head butt at him and then Sangan came and scratched Maverick. Maverick gave out a small cry of pain, but then had a calm look on his face.

**Maverick's LP:** 5600

Maverick: Not bad, but your going to regret that…my move!

* * *

Maverick drew his next card and drew a magic card called Thunder Claw. Maverick gave out a dark laugh and smiled evilly at Marik. 

Maverick: Time to feel pain Marik! First I play the field card, Dr. Wiley's Factory!

Maverick placed the card in his duel-disk and huge factory appeared behind Maverick. It was tall like huge city buildings reaching for the sky. At the top of the building, was a skull and then molten lava was surrounding the two duelists. Marik gave out a confused look never hearing such a card.

Maverick: Allow me to explain this special magic card.

**Dr. Wiley's Factory**

**(Field Card)**

**This card raises all machine-type monsters that have the word "MAN" in it by 500 points for both attack and defense. As long as this card remains on the controller's side of the field, he/she can only play machine type monsters. Any non-machine type monsters that are played from the controller are removed from play.**

Marik: What? Increases monsters that have the word 'MAN' in it? Never heard such a thing, but at least you can only play machine-type monsters…

Maverick: That's good, because for one thing…my deck has only machine-type monsters! Next, I play the magic card, Wiley's Creation!

**Wiley's Creation**

**(Continuous Magic Card)**

**As long as Dr Wiley's Factory remains on your side of the field, no cards can target machine-type monsters that have the word "MAN" in their name on your side of the field from your opponent. If Dr. Wiley's Factory is destroyed, this card is removed from play.**

Maverick: After that, I summon, Clown-MAN! In attack mode!

A small robotic robot came that looked like a clown and had long arms and on his arms were giving out small electric shocks from his hand. It was spinning around and dancing around like a fool.

**Clown-MAN-Atk/1700 Def/1600**

Maverick: My monster gains 500 points from Wiley's Factory and has a neat special ability…

**Clown-MAN**

**(Thunder/Machine/Effect)**

**When this card is summoned on the field in any other way (normal summon, flip summon, or special summon) and you have Dr. Wiley's Factory on your side of the field, chose one of the following effects:**

**1) Attack your opponent's life points directly without trigging a card from your opponent's side of the field.**

**2) Choose a monster on your opponent's side of the field. As long as this card remains on the field, the selected monster cannot be tribute under any circumstances, can't attack, and can't change battle positions. **

**Attack/2200 Def/2100**

Maverick: Go Clown-MAN! Attack Marik's Life Points directly with Thunder Claw!

Marik: Not so fast! Activate Mystical Space---

Maverick: Hold it! Clown-MAN's special ability is that you can't activate any cards when it attacks so too bad!

Clown-MAN put its claws in the ground and popped out of ground underneath Marik. He grabbed Marik's ankles and gave out a powerful shock. Marik screamed in pain and Clown-MAN let go of him and got his arm out of the ground.

**Marik's LP: **5800

Maverick: After that, I play the magic card, Thunder Claw!

**Thunder Claw**

**(Equip Magic Card)**

**This magic card can only be equipped to Clown-MAN. As long as this card is equipped to Clown-MAN, you can attack your opponent's life points directly without triggering a card from your opponent's side of the field. If Clown-MAN is removed from the field or destroyed, this card is removed from play.**

Maverick: That's all.

* * *

Marik: Pretty good…too bad you waste it! Activate my magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon! This card allows me to destroy one of your cards and I choose your Field Card! 

A huge typhoon came and destroyed Maverick's Field Card and since that was gone, his continuous magic card is also gone, but instead of being destroyed and sending it to the graveyard, it was removed from play. And since his card was gone, his monster lost 500 points of attack and defense power and it can be target by his trap cards, monster effects, and spells. After that, Marik drew his next card, which was Spirit Reaper.

Marik: Alright! I play one facedown monster in defense mode and then play monster reborn to bring back Vampire Lord to the field!

A man wearing a black cape on him smiling evilly at Maverick appeared on the field, but Maverick paid no attention to it.

Marik: Go Vampire Lord! Attack his Clown-MAN for good!

**Vampire Lord-Atk/2000**

**Clown-MAN-Atk/1700**

Vampire Lord dashed towards Clown-MAN and took out his claw to squeeze it to death, but before Clown-MAN could be destroyed, Maverick activated his facedown trap card, which was Negative Energy. Marik didn't know what that card was, but he had a bad feeling it wasn't good.

**Negative Energy**

**(Continuous Trap Card)**

**This card can only be activated if Dr. Wiley's Factory is in the controller's graveyard. As long as this card remains on your side of the field, all machine-type monsters on your side of the field with the word "MAN" gets a 700-attack power boost. And in addition, you can special summon a machine-type monster with the name "MAN" it in, by paying 700 points of your life points during your opponent's Standby-Phase.**

**Vampire Lord-Atk/2000**

**Clown-MAN-Atk/2400**

Maverick: Clown-MAN! Counter-Attack!

Clown-MAN jumped in the air really high making Vampire Lord miss, and while up in the air, Clown-Man threw his shocking claws at Vampire Lord and destroyed him. Marik cursed himself and loosing 400 of his life points.

**Marik:** 5400

Maverick: Well, well, well, the second place Battle City duelist is losing to an unknown duelist he had never meant before…how sad!

Marik: Just you wait…I have a powerful monster in my deck, and that card has got your name all OVER it!

**To be continued…**

**If you have noticed, the cards Maverick played are from Mega Man 8. In this duel, I don't own Mega Man 8 or any other series of Mega Man. Sorry for not updating soon, but I hope you'll leave me some reviews. Thank you and see-ya later in the next chapter!**


	32. Battle: Robotic Duel II

**Author:** I want to thank all me reviewers! You guys are the best! Though…maybe I should write less dueling…because maybe all of you are getting a bit tired of it and want to see what will happen in the end huh? After this, I will try to write less dueling and more story-telling ok? Though I don't know if you might, MIGHT read this, sometimes some people don't read these things…oh well. Hope you'll like this chapter and leave a review and, sorry for not updating for a really LONG time folks, but better late than never right?

**Chapter 32: Battle: Robotic Duel II**

The battle between the two duelists continued on. Marik was barely hanging on in this duel, but he knew eventually, if this keeps up, his not going to make it and win this duel. He needed a plan, at fast or it was all over for him. Maverick was smiling at him. He thought he could him, but Marik got in worse situations.

Marik: I switch my Sangan and my Gilasaurus to defense mode and end my turn…but when it's my turn again…I'm going to bring you down to your knees!

Maverick: Will see about that…

Maverick drew his next card, which was Robot Rage, a magic card. Maverick gave a small smile and pointed his finger at Marik.

Maverick: Your going down! First, I play the magic card, Robot Rage! This is a very neat magic card…a VERY neat magic card, hahahahaha!

**Robot Rage**

**(Magic Card)**

**You can only activate this card if you have at least one machine-type monster that has the word "MAN" on your side of the field. Special summon all machine monsters in your hand and your deck to the field, regardless of the monster limit. After this card has been activated and sent to the graveyard, remove from play any monsters in your hand or deck that isn't a machine type monster with "MAN". If a "MAN" machine monster is destroyed in any other way, remove from play all the "MAN" monsters on your side of the field. And, you cannot play any other monsters as long as all the "MAN" monsters are on your side of the field and your monsters cannot attack this turn**.

Maverick: Now your in for it Marik! I play the spell card, Robot Rage! I get to summon all my monsters in just one turn, but they can't attack! So you're lucky…

Seven robots appeared on the field, the first one was a small robot flying around and had a huge ninja star on his right hand. The second one was a HUGE blue robot, his armor looked like it was made out of ice, the third was another small robot and had an orange gun for an arm on his left arm, the forth was a floating green robot that looked like an astronaut, only floating on some kind of silver object attached to it, the fifth was a reddish-brown robot that was wielding a sword, the sixth was a two headed robot with some kind of rocket launcher attached on its left arm and had a armor that was dressed in green camouflage, and the seventh was a weird looking robot. Its body was like a tank (not the army tanks!) holding water in it, twisting around and also had a left gun arm.

**Tengu-MAN-Level: 6 Atk/2200 Def/1700 (Wind/Machine/Effect)**

**Frost-MAN-Level: 7 Atk/2450 Def/2000 (Water/Machine/Effect) **

**Grenade-MAN-Level: 5 Atk/1900 Def/1700 (Earth/Machine/Effect)**

**Astro-MAN-Level: 7 Atk/2500 Def/2100 (Wind/Machine/Effect)**

**Sword-MAN-Level: 4 Atk/1800 Def/1000 (Fire/Machine/Effect)**

**Search-MAN-Level: 6 Atk/2000 Def/1500 (Earth/Machine/Effect)**

**Aqua-MAN-Level: 4 Atk/1600 Def/1800 (Water/Machine/Effect)**

Marik: But that makes eight monsters total! You can't do that!

Maverick: The magic card allows me to play as many monsters as possible ignoring the monster limit. But, I can't attack, and I have to send all monsters remove from play…so your saved.

_Maverick's thoughts: (However…I have one card to bring back my knight from play….and when I summon it to the field…I'll win this duel and I'll have the respect I deserve from Master Aeru!)_

Marik: Great! Fine! My move!

Marik drew his next card and it was Lava Golem. Marik decided to hold on to it until the duel gets ugly.

Marik: I got nothing…your move.

Maverick: That's it! Too bad! My move!

Maverick drew his magic card, Winds from the West, a magic card.

**Winds from the West**

**(Magic Card)**

**If Storm the Knight of Wind-West is removed from play, is in your graveyard, or in your deck, add it your hand by paying half of your life points.**

Maverick: All right! Now, my trap card is activated! Thanks to Negative Energy, my machines get a 700 attack-boost! Let's see if your can survive this!

**Tengu-MAN-Atk/2900**

**Forst-MAN-Atk/3150**

**Grenade-MAN-Atk/2600**

**Astro-MAN-Atk/3200**

**Sword-MAN-Atk/2500**

**Search-MAN-Atk/2700**

**Aqua-MAN-Atk/2300**

Maverick: Go my monsters! Wipe him off once and for all!

Tengu-MAN threw his ninja star with released a huge tornado when it the ground heading towards Marik's monsters, Frost-MAN, slammed his hand on the ground, and gave a huge Ice Wave, Grenade-MAN fired his gun arm and shot a huge electric grenade, Astro-MAN moved its arm around, and dozens of meteor's were aiming for Marik, Sword-MAN swigged his sword with created a huge fire slash, Search-MAN fired four homing missiles from its gun arm, Aqua-MAN fired water balloons, and Clown put it's claws in the ground. All eight monsters were about to finish Marik off, put with one second left, he activated his trap card. But, since Clown-MAN was attacking his life points directly, he couldn't so he had to wait after Clown-MAN's attack. Clown-MAN yet again grabbed Marik's leg and gave out a shock. Marik screamed in pain, and was kneeling on the ground breathing hard, and soon got up from his feet.

**Marik's LP:** 3000

Maverick: Now my monsters! Finish him off once and for all!

Marik: Not so fast! Activate, Mirror Force! All your monsters are now destroyed since all of them are in attack mode! Man! You suck, you REALLY suck!

A huge barrier protected Marik's monsters and as soon as Maverick's machines hit it, a huge force hit them all and dozens of arrows coming from the barrier strike them. Maverick couldn't believe this. He let his guard down and paid the price for a stupid move.

Marik: And you call yourself an officer? Please…I have seen better dueling from the pharaoh than you, amateur.

Maverick: That's it! You're done for!

Marik: Um…excuse me. You're losing, I'm winning. You have no monsters on your side of the field, I have two on my side of the field. You suck, I'm good.

Maverick: I end my turn!

Marik drew his next card and it was Pot of Greed. Marik sighed and looked at Maverick. Marik activated his magic card and drew two more cards. Premature Burial and Jam Defender.

Marik: I play Premature Burial to bring back my Vampire Lord to the field by paying 800 of my life points and switch all my monsters to attack mode!

**Marik's LP**: 2200

Marik: Now my monsters! Attack his life points directly! And Vampire Lord! Take a trap card from his deck and send it to the graveyard!

Sangan and Gilasaurus both charged at Maverick and hit him the way they hit him before and Vampire Lord took out his claw and slashed Maverick. Then, Vampire Lord stood there in front of Maverick to give him the trap card he was going to send to the graveyard. Maverick glared and took out a useless trap card (Make up your own trap card!) and shuffled his deck. After that, Vampire Lord went back to Marik's side and Marik gave a victory grin.

**Maverick's LP:** 1400

Marik: Why not just give up? You're going to lose anyways no matter what!

Maverick: Maybe…but now, you will suffer by a powerful card. My move!

Maverick drew his next card, and smiled at Marik. Now, was the time to face defeat for Marik.

Maverick: This is it! Time to face a knight Marik!

Marik: A knight? You mean those 5 knights? But you removed it from play right? That means in can't be in your deck!

Maverick: Unless I play this magic card. I play, Winds from the West! This card allows me to bring back Storm to my hand if it's in my graveyard or is removed from play. But…I have to give up half of my life points in order to get back Storm.

**Maverick's LP: **700

Maverick got back his Knight from the Removed from play zone and smiled with victory. Storm had attack power to bring Marik down to his knees. Maverick then placed his monster on the field and strong winds came out of nowhere blowing sand. Both players had to cover their eyes since a huge sandstorm was made and that the sands might go to their eyes. Odion, Ishizu, and the rest of the black duelists covered their eyes as well to avoid getting stung by the sand.

**Storm-The Knight of Wind-West**

**Level: 4**

**(Wind/Warrior/Effect)**

**When this monster is summoned on your side of the field, Normal summoned, Flipped summoned, or Special summoned, return all the cards on your opponent's side of the field back to the graveyard. After that, remove the same amount of cards that your opponent had on the field from play. Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, look at your opponent's hand. Select one card and return it to the opponent's deck. Then the opponent shuffles his/her deck. When this card is destroyed in any other way, its brought back during your opponent's Standby-Phase.**

**Atk/1900 Def/2000**

When the sandstorm cleared and everyone put there hands down, the black duelists gave yelled out in excitement. As for the three Egyptians, they couldn't help but see a huge green knight with a flying light green cape, helmet, and was wielding two long swords with strange markings on the blade.

Maverick: How do you like it? Wait, don't answer that hahahahaha! Oh yeah, when my Knight is summoned to the field, he returns all your cards on the field!

Storm quickly jumped in the air and was spinning around with his two swords pointing at the opposite of each other (of course!). After that, he remained up there and created a another huge sandstorm, a hurricane, a tornado, twister, whatever you want to call it, and was blowing nearly everyone away! Marik's cards, his holographic cards, were then blown away being lifted up in the air and disappeared. Marik grabbed his cards and put them in his deck. But Maverick wasn't done because he was laughing, he was giving an evil manic laugh…why do they laugh for strange reason? Well anyways, Maverick pointed his finger at him.

Maverick: Once you're done, please remove from play the same amount of cards you had on the field please! Hahahahahaha!

Marik: What!

Maverick: When Storm activates his effect and you returned you card to your deck, you have to return the same amount of cards you had on the field!

Marik cursed him under his breath and tried to see how many cards he had on the field earlier. Let's see...Sangan, Gilasaurus, Premature Burial, and Vampire Lord, so of course, he had to remove four cards from play. Marik drew four cards and removed them from play: one was another Lava Golem, second was Coffin Seller, third was Jam breeding machine, and the fourth was Helpoemer.

Maverick: Now with no cards to protect you, go storm! Take him down and bring his life points down!

Storm dashed towards Marik and jumped up in the air. Marik quickly looked up and as soon Storm was coming down. He slashed his sword vertical at Marik and then slashed his sword again, but this time going horizontal. Marik gave a loud cry and was kneeling on the ground as if the monster's attack were real.

Marik: Ah! Man! That hurt!

Maverick: Can't handle it Marik? This is a close duel and I'm about to win! And, since Storm inflicted damage to you, let me see your hand. Storm's effect is that I can look at your hand and select one of your cards and put them back in your deck!

Marik was angry. He didn't like this monster, but if he wins and Maverick drops it or something…that card is his. He showed his hand to Maverick.

**Marik's Hand:**

**Interdimensional Matter Transporter-Trap Card **

**Earthbound Spirit's Invitation-Trap Card **

**Three-Headed Geedo-Level: 4 (Dark/Fiend) Atk/1200 Def/1400**

Maverick chose his Three-Headed Geedo and Marik returned his monster back to his deck. He shuffled his deck and Marik gave a dark face.

Marik: This duel is not over until one of us is still standing! Just because you're 400 points higher doesn't mean that you'll win just like that.

**Marik's LP: **300

Marik drew his next card, but he was really weak to even pick it up and look at it. His vision was getting blurry and he felt his body going numb on him. He couldn't help, but think if he might lose this duel, but Marik shook it off and looked at his card. Like he said, this duel wasn't over until one person is down for the count.

**Gemini Elf**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Spellcaster)**

**Atk/1900 Def/900**

Marik: I place Gemini Elf in attack mode…

Maverick: That's it? Fine. Be that way.

Maverick drew his next card. Maverick smiled and told his knight to attack Gemini Elf. Both monsters were destroyed since they had the exact same attack points. Marik smiled since Maverick lost his only monster to protect his Life Points.

Marik: That was a stupid thing you did. You lost you're only monster to protect you life points…

Maverick: You think?

Marik grinned and drew his next card. He won this duel, but before he could summon his monster, a small wind vortex appeared in front of him and Maverick. You could say it was in the middle of the dueling arena. A knight was walking out of the vortex and Marik couldn't believe what was happening. Storm came though the vortex and as soon as he came out of the vortex, it disappeared and Storm stood there facing Marik.

**Storm-Atk/1900 Def/2000**

Marik: How?

Maverick: Storm is brought back to the field every time it's destroyed, like if it's destroyed as a result of battle, by a trap, magic, or targeted by monster effects. You could say…it's invincible.

Marik: That card maybe strong and powerful…but that doesn't mean it's invincible.

Maverick: Whatever. Go finish you're turn so I can finish you…

Marik placed down a monster in defense mode and ended his turn. Right now, he was in a tough spot and he needed to get the card he needed or else this knight is going to blow him away.

Maverick drew his next card and ordered his monster to attack his facedown monster. Storm destroyed Marik's Gil Grath, but the good news was that Marik didn't lose any life points.

Maverick laughed and laughed. There was no way he could lose now because even if Marik had a monster strong enough to beat…Storm would just come back from the graveyard. Marik drew his next card. This was his only chance left. He drew his card…and it was the card he needed! It was Metal Reflect Slime.

**Metal Reflect Slime**

**(Continuous Trap)**

**This card becomes a Monster card when activated (Aqua-Type, Water, 10 Star, Atk 0/Def 3000), and is Special Summoned into your Monster Card Zone in Defense Position. This card cannot attack. (Also treated as a Trap Card).**

Marik: I set one card face down and end my turn.

Maverick: That's it? Your down for the count! Nothing can stop my Knight from winning this duel! Go my knight! Finish him once for all!

Marik: No so fast! Activate trap card---

Maverick: Go ahead and activate it! It's not going to do any good! My knight can be destroyed, but it'll come back to the field!

Marik: You didn't let me finish what I was going to say. And who said I was going to destroy it?

Maverick: WHAT!

Marik quickly flipped his card face-up and a huge metal slime forming into some kind of creature. Marik grinned and Maverick was in trouble.

Maverick: Storm! Stop! No!

But it was too late. Storm attacked Marik's metal slime and Storm was blown away. He went back to Maverick's side of the field…and Maverick had lost the duel.

Maverick: But…how? I had…Storm…on my side…

**Maverick's LP:** 0

The holograms disappeared and Maverick kneeled on the ground and slammed his fist. Marik sighed in relief and walked up to Maverick. Maverick looked up and Marik gave his hand out to help him get up. However, Maverick got up by himself and spat on the ground.

Maverick: You're lucky you won…take my card…it doesn't mean you'll stand a chance against Aeru! But once me meet again…I will get my knight back…until then.

Maverick handed Marik the Knight and walked away with his men and disappeared in the desert sand. Marik looked at the card. Storm the Knight of Winds-West was now his. Ishizu and Odion came up to him and hugged him. Marik smiled and laughed. But right now is not the time. He needs to head back to Domino City and check on Yugi and the pharaoh. Now five knights are in the chosen duelists hands, Blaze in the hands of Yugi and Yami, Odion/Gilgamesh is with Ryou and Bakura, Giga is in Seto Kaiba's hand, Lance with the Joey-nator, and Storm with Marik Ishtar. Soon, the final battle will begin, once they know Aeru's location…

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter-New Duelists in Town and Aeru**

**I'm sorry for not updating for a LONG, LONG time folks. I was really busy with schoolwork…and my computer broke down on me…and yeah. I'm sorry but soon, I will update soon and write less duels so all of you readers will know what will happen later on in the story without this many dueling.**


	33. Aeru and the Two Duelists

**Here it is, all what you have been waiting for, Atem/Yami Yugi VS. Aeru! Read it, and review it please. Thanks for all your reviews folks…and hope you'll still enjoy it.**

**Chapter 33: Aeru and the Two Duelists**

Yugi and the gang were walking down the streets of Domino. Joey showed his knight to Yugi and took a look at it. Yugi was impressed that Joey managed to get a knight card and Ryou showed his Dark Knight to Yugi also and Joey.

"Wow…now all three of us have a knight card," smiled Yugi.

"Yeah! Now no one can handle us now Yug!" grinned Joey.

"Though I wonder if it'll be good enough to face against Aeru…and who has the other two knights?" asked Ryou.

"Yo! Joey," said Tristan, "By any chance…where is Serenity?"

Joey looked down at the ground and remained silent. But very soon, quickly changed the subject. He didn't want to tell the gang that something bad happened to her.

"So…what ya guy's wanna do," asked Joey.

"Dude, Tristan asked a question…where's Serenity?" asked Duke.

"Why should I tell you? Ya guys have been trying to dig on my sister for some years!" yelled Joey.

"Come on man! Just asking!" said Tristian surprised by his words.

Joey sighed and told them that she was at home and very soon, she'll be heading to Yugi's home to watch over Tea. Yugi looked at him in a confuse way…but then remembered that night when they returned home, that something happened to Serenity. Just then, tons of people were running in one direction heading towards the main district in Domino. Yugi and the guys were wondering what was going on. They followed the running crowd heading towards the main district. A few minutes later, they saw a whole bunch of people gathered around. The gang went through the crowd trying to get a better view instead of watching from behind. As soon they at they were up front, they saw four people dueling. Yugi's guess was that it was a double duel. Up in front of him were two small guys dueling together, one was a green-haired kid wearing goofy-glasses, long light green baggy jeans, and a dark green shirt with a shape of a beetle on his back and front shirt. The second guy with the green haired kid had a red beanie covering on his head, brown hair coming down his red beanie, a brown vest with a green shirt underneath it, black jeans and on his back vest had a T-Rex roaring.

"Argh! Come on Rex! You need to help me out, Hee-hee-hee," yelled the green haired kid.

"Well sorry Weevil! I could help you, but right now I'm in a major Jurassic Rampage!" yelled Rex.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the two duelists can't handle our strength," smiled a tall guy.

"Indeed. Well, no one can beat us when it comes to a double duel," smiled another tall guy.

The first duelist was wearing blue shades, a black shirt, blue baggy jeans, and he had short black spiky hair, and his skin was a tanish-color. The second duelist had dark skin, short black hair, he was wearing a brown jacket so you really couldn't see his shirt underneath it, and tan shorts.

"Come on Vince…let's show them out finishing move! You can get rid of Rex while the bug boy is mine," smiled the first guy.

"Alright Mikey! Let's do this!" yelled Vince.

Mikey drew his next card and laughed. Vince smiled and the two duelists, Rex and Weevil gave a scared look.

"First, I summon The Creator Incarnate," yelled Mikey showing them the card he drew. Mikey placed it on his duel-disk and an orange creature appeared on the field holding a knife. He was wearing all orange clothing, an orange mage hat that covered mostly his face and a small dagger.

"Then, I sacrifice it to play…THE CREATOR HIMSELF!" smiled Mikey.

The Creator Incarnate gave a loud groan and then a huge light appeared above him. It started to get bigger and bigger and then the light moved down slowly to him and covered him. Soon, it started to form into a huge creature. The light died out, and then there was a HUGE orange monster sticking its hands out trying to grab Rex and Weevil. The two small duelists gave a small weep sound and Mikey had like an evil look on his face.

**The Creator**

**(Light/Thunder/Effect)**

**Level: 8**

**Select 1 monster from your graveyard. Send 1 card from your hand to the graveyard and Special Summon the selected monster. You can only use this effect once per turn. This card cannot be special summoned from the graveyard.**

**Atk/2300 Def/3000**

"Go my monster! Attack Weevil now," ordered Mikey.

The huge monster went up to Weevil and started to squeeze him. Weevil gave a loud cry of pain and his life points reached 0. Mikey smiled at Vince and gave him thumbs up. Vince nodded and drew his card.

"I play…Breaker! The Magical Warrior!" yelled Vince.

He placed his card down and a red spell caster appeared on the field. He had a tall mage hat similar to the Dark Magician and you couldn't even see his face also. He had some kind of armor on him, a red cape, red shield, and a sword.

**Breaker the Magical Warrior**

**(Dark/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**Level: 4**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, put 1 spell counter on it (max 1). Increase the attack of this card by 300 points for each spell counter on this card. By removing 1 spell counter from this card, destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field.**

**Atk/1600 Def/ 1000**

"My Magical Warrior gets an extra 300 attack-boost when it's summoned to the field, making its attack power 1900!" smiled Vince, "Its attack power is high enough to wipe you off your feet and brings you down to your knees! Attack Breaker!

With one swept of Breaker's sword, he slashed Rex and Rex gave out loud cry. He fell on the ground and his life points reached 0 also.

**Mikey and Vince's LP:** 8000

**Weevil and Rex's LP:** 0

"YOU LOSE," laughed the winning duelists.

"Nice work Dino Dork," yelled Weevil, "With your weak duel strategies, my beautiful insects were squashed!"

"Look whose talking," yelled back Rex, "You know what Weevil? You're beginning to TICK me off! Thanks to your lame strategy, my dino's were stomped into fossil-lies!"

Weevil and Rex began fighting each other and Mikey and Vince asked the audience who wanted to duel them next. Two duelists moved up front, a big haired guy, wearing a blue vest with Japanese symbols on it, a blue headband, and a really short blue skirt. (Is it even a SKIRT, or what!)

"The name is Mako, and I plan to wash you away with my mighty sea," yelled Mako with a large grin on his face.

The second duelist that came up in front with him was another guy. He had a big green hair! Purple long-sleeve, and blue jeans. He also had a large grin on his face and placed his Reflect Bounder on his duel-disk so it can be near his side.

"My name is Espa Roba…and I plan to use my Cosmic Powers to read your deck and hand…"

"Then, let's duel," yelled Mikey and Vince.

**Later on…**

"Go Horus Lv. 8! Attack Mako's Life Points Directly," yelled Mikey.

Horus released a dark flare from its mouth and hit Mako. Mako stood his ground, but lost this duel when his life points reach zero. Vince drew his next card and ordered his monster to attack Espa Roba's life points also.

"Go Chiron the Mage! Finish this duel!" yelled Vince. Chiron aimed his staff at Espa and it started to give a dark purple glow. It hit Espa and Espa was pushed away by the holograms strength and fell on the ground groaning.

**Mikey and Vince's LP:** 8000

**Mako and Espa's LP:** 0

"Come on! This duel is too easy! Where's the tough opponents?" laughed Mikey. Vince just stood there crossing his arms and gave a small smile.

Everyone remained silent and Yugi and Joey were about to step in, until an old friend came out of the crowd. She had long blonde hair, a black skirt, a black vest buttoned with her white blouse showing and purple boots. Her deck was in a square shape box on her leg. She opened her dueling deck and took out her cards. She shuffled and put her deck inside her deck. She then pointed her finger at Mikey and Vince and gave a small growl when she spoke.

"The name is Mai, and you two boys…are going down," smiled Mai and giving a wink to the audience. All the guys were drooling and staring at her, but then got smacked on the head by their girlfriends or wives. She then faced the two guys and another female came from the crowd. This time, she jumped from the crowd, did a back flip, 5 times in mid-air! She then landed on the ground and was kneeling on the ground. She quickly got up and gave a small wink. She had a long yellow dress with dragons on it, her hair in a Japanese way with some kind of light blue hair bend covering nearly all her long hair, and a little pony tail on her side, and she obliviously Asian.

"My name is Vivan Wong! I am the Asian Champion and I plan to bring you down with the help of Mai!"

The two females gave a wink to each other and Joey and Yugi and the rest of the guys were surprised to see them. But the two females didn't see them and dueled the two double duel champions.

**Later on(again)…**

"Attack our monsters! Bring down their Life Points to zero and finish this duel," yelled Mikey and Vince.

Mikey's Horus Lv. 8 attacked Mai and Vince's Silent Magician Lv. 8 attacked Vivan.

**Horus Lv. 8-Atk/3000 Def/1800**

**Silent Magician Lv. 8-Atk/3500 Def/1000**

**Mikey's LP: **6900

**Vince's LP: **7800

**Vivan's LP: **0

**Mai's LP**: 0

The two females were shocked…they lost and cried. Mikey and Vince were a bit surprised that they lost some life points to the two females, even though it wasn't much, they were still a bit surprised.

"Wow…those guys are reallygood," said Joey.

Just then, everyone heard Joey and looked at him and the gang. They saw Yugi and yelled, "It's the King of Games!" or "Yugi Moto! The Dueling Master!" or that kind of crap…

Mai, Vivan, Mako, and Espa went up to them and gave them a small greet, while Rex and Weevil just glared at Yugi and Joey and stayed where they were.

"Good to see you my friends," laughed Mako patting them at the back, each and everyone one of them.

"Good to see you Joey Wheeler," smiled Espa, "Been taking care of Jinzo?"

"Yeah! You're Jinzo been saving my butt in many duels!" laughed Joey, "Thank you for you're card! Without dueling you and winning Jinzo…I wouldn't be in the finals without you! Thanks Espa!"

Espa smiled and Mako grinned at Joey.

"What about my Legendary Fisherman," laughed Mako.

"Him too!" smiled Joey.

Everyone was glad to see Yugi and Joey doing well. Mai smiled and had a neat idea in her head. She quickly wrapped her arms around Yugi and Joey and made them closer to her and whispered to them.

"Why not duel those block heads? To show that no one makes embarrass in front of everyone," whispered Mai.

Yugi and Joey smiled and accepted her idea. She let go of them and Joey pointed his finger at Mikey and Vince.

"Ya two! Me and Yug duel ya to show whose the best duelists of Domino!" yelled Joey.

Yugi nodded and took out his duel-disk. There was a bright light and Yami appeared smiling.

"Yes, we want to duel you to see if were strong enough to show who is the best tang team duelists," said Yami.

"We accept," yelled Mikey grinning, but as soon as Mikey was about to duel them and Vince too, there was a little beep coming from Mikey's pants. Mikey put his hand in his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He clicked ANSWER and put the phone against his ear.

"Yeah…this is Mikey…Vince is here with me…got it…yeah…uh huh…sure. Were on our way," said Mikey talkingto his cellphone. He turned it off and shook his head to Vince. Vince nodded and Mikey faced Joey and Yami.

"We would want to you guys, but duty calls," said Mikey, "Maybe next time..."

"Talk to you later…" said Vince.

The two walked away and Joey gave a small groan. He was hoping that he could his dueling skills in front of Mai.

"I bet they were scared and ran off…lucky them," whispered Rex all angry.

"I agree…bet they were after weak duelists! I'll show them," whispered Weevil in an angry tone.

Weevil and Rex left and Yugi and the rest of their friends talked and talked.

**Later on…(Gee…so many "Later On")**

"Wow…looks like you guys have been dueling for awhile," said Mai.

"Let us see the cards you got from these hooded duelists…"asked Vivan.

Joey, Ryou, and Yugi showed them their Knights and the four duelists were amazed. They had neat effects and were strong for their level. Mai had stars in her eyes and wanting to duel Joey for his Knight, but Joey took his knight away and hid it from her glaring at Mai.

"I wish we had those kind of cards, but you lucky land-lovers also get the good cards," said Mako, "No biggy. No matter what, I'll still be the best duelist of the great sea! Until then…"

"Yeah, hope to see you guys soon," winked Vivan.

"And next time…will try to get those knight Wheeler…so watch yourself," smiled Mai.

"Take care you guys," said Espa Roba.

The four duelists left and the gang all smiled. It was great to see their friends again. It was getting late so everyone headed home.

As soon as Yugi and everyone reached the Game Shop, there was huge windstorm that came out of nowhere. The gang had to hold their ground because this wind was nearly blowing them away.

"What…what's going on," yelled Tristan.

"Where did this wind come from," yelled Duke covering his face.

**Meanwhile…**

At Kaiba Corp. Seto was looking outside his window in his office with Michelle at his side. There was something wrong going on in Yugi's resident and decided to check it out, even though he didn't care about the little small fried duelist…he just had a feeling he might find something going on over there.

"What you think is going on Seto," asked Michelle looking at him.

"I dunno, and I plan to find out weather it's crappy magic spell that happens nearly every single damn day or I might find something I want…" said Seto. Michelle nodded and followed Seto to Yugi's house. Seto didn't know why he is allowing her to follow him…but for some reason, he liked it having her around. It sort of…made him "clam" down for an unknown reason. He was beginning to have feelings for her…wait? Feelings? For a girl? He was losing it. Seto shock it off and continued walking with Michelle following him, heading towards Yugi's gameshop.

**Back outside the gameshop…**

Just then, a black portal came out of nowhere and appeared in front Yugi. A black-hooded duelist came out of it and the black portal disappeared. Yami quickly took control of Yugi's body and took out his duel-disk and then, the strong winds disappeared after that.

"Who are you," asked Yami.

The black-hooded man removed his hood and he had a huge black hair sticking up, just like Yami Yugi's. But instead of a tri-color hair, with black, blonde, and red hair color, the man's hair was all black. He grinned and pulled out his black duel-disk and something came out of his chest. It was like a chained necklace with an upside down pyramid. Again, it was very similar to Yami's puzzle, but instead of gold, it was black.

"Aeru," glared Yami.

"Glad to see you again brother," smiled Aeru.

"I keep telling you, I AM NOT RELATED TO YOU," yelled Yami.

"Still deny it," asked Aeru smiling, "What a shame…I guess I have to FORCE you to believe it…I'm planning to make a bet pharaoh…."

"What is it," glared Yami.

"If you win…I'll release Tea…and I'll go away," laughed Aeru, "But…if I win, well, you know what I want."

"Fine…it's time to duel," yelled Yami.

"It's time to duel," said Aeru smiling.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter: Battle: A Brother's Reunion**


	34. Battle: A Brother's Reunion

**Chapter 34: Battle: A Brother's Reunion**

"You sure you want duel me," asked Aeru smiling. Yami gave a small glare at Aeru and both began to duel…

**Yami's LP:** 8000

**Aeru's LP:** 8000

Both duelists drew their five cards and Aeru made his move. He drew his card and looked at what he got.

**Aeru's Hand:**

**DarkBishop Archfiend-Level: 3 (Water/Fiend/Effect) Atk/300 Def/1400**

**Shadowknight Archfiend-Level: 4 (Wind/Fiend/Effect) Atk/2000 Def/1600**

**Desrook Archfiend-Level: 3 (Light/Fiend/Effect) Atk/1100 Def/1800**

**Chess of the Archfiend's-Continuous Spell Card**

**Desrook Defense-Continuous Trap Card**

**Pandemonium-Field Magic Card**

**Aeru:**

**#1. **First, I play the Field Card, Pandemonium!

**Pandemonium**

**(Field Card)**

**Neither player has to pay Life Points during the Standby Phase for Archfiend monsters. Each time a player's Archfiend Monster Card(s) are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, except as a result of battle, that player can select 1 Archfiend Monster Card from his/her Deck that has fewer Level Stars than the destroyed card and add it to his/her hand.**

A huge jungle appeared on the field. Yami was amazed to see it. In the center of the field, was a hole and ruins surrounding them. Lighting was striking the center and Yami looked at Aeru. All he saw from Aeru was a large smirk facing him.

**#2. **Then, I set one card facedown in defense mode and end my turn.

**Yami's Yugi Hand:**

**Beta the Magnet Warrior-Level: 4 (Earth/Rock) Atk/1700 Def/1600**

**Queen's Knight-Level: 4 (Light/Warrior) Atk/1500 Def/1600**

**Pot of Greed-Magic Card**

**Archfiend of Gilfer-Level: 6 (Dark/Fiend/Effect) Atk/2200 Def/2500**

**Graceful Charity-Magic Card**

**Summoned Skull-Level: 6 (Dark/Fiend) Atk/2500 Def/1200**

**Yami Yugi:**

**#1 **First, I play the magic card, Pot of Greed!

Yami drew his two cards. By the looks of things…Aeru some how, looked pretty strong. But no matter, Yami was going to use all his strength to defeat him. And the only way…is by using an Egyptian God Card or Cards. Yami looked at his cards and was quite impressed.

**King's Knight-Level: 4 (Light/Warrior/Effect) Atk/1600 Def/1400**

**Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

**#2 **Then, I play the magic card, Graceful Charity!

Yami gave a small grin and drew three cards. If he draws the right cards, he can finish this duel right away and save the world.

**Premature Burial-Eqiup Magic Card**

**Obelisk the Tormentor-Level: 10 (Divine/Divine-Beast/Hidden Effect) Atk/4000 Def/4000**

**Watapon-Level: 1 (Light/Fairy/Effect) Atk/200 Def/300**

**#3 **Since I drew Watapon using a magic card to draw from my deck, I get to special summon it to my side of the field!

Yami placed his monster in defense mode and it showed a huge white fluffy puffy white ball with big blue eyes. It gave a small yawn and started bouncing around cheering.

**Watapon-Level: 1 Atk/200 Def/300**

**#4 **Then I discard two cards from my hand! I discard Queen's Knight and King's Knight to the graveyard. After that, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Queen's Knight in attack mode! After that, I play Premature Burial! I pay 800 of my life points in order to bring back King's Knight from the graveyard! And, when King's Knight is summoned to field and I have Queen's Knight on the field, I get to special summoned a monster from my hand or deck, called Jack's Knight!

**Yami's Yugi's LP: **7200

A female appeared on the field wearing a red knight suit, carrying a shield and a sword appeared on the field with a big male next to her wearing a gold armor, a sword, and an orange shield with a star shape on it, and then, a tall male appeared on the field wearing blue armor, a sword also, and a blue shield with a cross on it.

**Queen's Knight-Level: 4 Atk/1500 Def/1600**

**King's Knight-Level: 4 Atk/1600 Def/1400**

**Jack's Knight-Level: 5 Atk/1900 Def/1000**

**#5 **Now! This duel is over! I sacrifice my three knights in order to bring out the great beast of the heavens of Egypt! Feel the wrath Aeru, of Obelisk! The Tormentor!

Yami sent three of his knights to the graveyard and a huge storm came all of a sudden. Blue Lighting came from the storm and hit Yami's field. A blue beast came from the sky flying and landed on the ground. It gave a huge roar and stared at Aeru with its red eyes.

**Obelisk the Tormentor-Level: 10 Atk/4000 Def/4000**

Yami gave a small grin and the gang all cheered. Yami had ALREADY summoned Obelisk the Tormentor in just one turn! Aeru just stood there not caring and Yami ordered Obelisk to attack. Obelisk slammed his fist at Aeru's facedown monster and showed some kind of tower with claws on the top. Though, Yami couldn't see what it looked like, because the instance it showed Aeru's monster, it was destroyed just like that.

**#5** That ends my turn Aeru. Now with my God Card on the field, you can't win!

Aeru: Whatever, my move!

**Aeru:**

Aeru drew Pot of Greed. Aeru gave a small grin and played his magic card. Aeru drew two cards and they were:

**Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

**Desrook Archfiend-Level: 3 (Light/Fiend/Effect) Atk/1100 Def/1800**

**#1 **Now! I play the magic card, Monster Reborn to bring back, Desrook Archfiend in defense mode!

A huge tanish tower appeared on the field, though, I don't know if you could call it a "tower" because it looked like it had a tan skin, and by the looks of things, it was covering its face and had blue claws on the top making it look like a tower.

**Desrook Archfiend**

**Level: 3 **

**(Light/Fiend/Effect)**

**The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phase (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die, If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. When a "Terrorking Archfiend" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the "Terrorking Archfiend".**

**Atk/1100 Def/1800**

**#2 **Then, I play another Desrook Archfiend in defense mode! After that, I set one card facedown and end my turn!

**Yami Yugi:**

**#1 **Alright! Here it goes! Heart of the Cards, guide me!

Yami drew his next card, which was the Dark Magician Girl. Yami smiled seeing the female spellcaster in his hand and played his monster.

**#2 **First, in order to summon the Dark Magician Girl, I got to sacrifice one monster and I sacrifice Watapon in order to bring her out! Show yourself, Dark Magician Girl!

Watapon disappeared and then, a white smoke came from Watapon. When the smoke cleared, it showed a female that looked the like Dark Magician, but a female version of it. It was wearing blue boots, blue gloves, a tall blue hat that looked similar to Dark Magician's hat, and a blue, tank top you could say. And, she had a pink skirt and a small pink cape. She had long spiky blonde hair, a long blue staff, and last but not least, she had amazing emerald eyes. She appeared on the field and gave a small wink to Yami and aimed her staff at Aeru.

**Dark Magician Girl-Level: 6 Atk/2000 Def/1700**

**#3 **Go Dark Magician Girl and Obelisk! Attack Aeru's monsters now!

The two monsters were about to attack Aeru, when all of a sudden Aeru activated his trap card called Desrook Defense. Yami never heard such of a card, but he didn't like the sound of it.

Aeru: Activate trap card, Desrook Defense!

**Desrook Defense**

**(Continuous Trap Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have two Desrook Archfiend monsters on your side of the field in defense mode. As long as this card remains on the field and the two monsters, the two Desrook Archfiends are not destroyed as a result of battle and the controlling player doesn't receive any damage at all. **

Obelisk and DMG (Dark Magician Girl) still attacked, but when they used their attacks to hit the two monsters, nothing happened. They just stood there as if nothing happened to them. Yami was abit shocked, but he'll find a way soon and destroy those monsters.

**#4 **I end my turn…

**Aeru:**

**#1 **Ha ha ha! Let's see if you can withstand this! I draw!

Aeru drew his next card gave a small laugh. His favorite card, Terrorking Archfiend!

**Terrorking Archfiend**

**Level: 4**

**(Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

**You cannot Normal Summon or Flip Summon this card unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phase (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is a 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. Also negate the effect of an Effect Monster that is destroyed by this monster in battle.**

**Atk/2000 Def/ 1500**

**#2 **Now, face my wrath when I summon my card that I once used 5000 years ago brother! Terrorking, meet brother! Brother, meet your doom!

Aeru placed his monster card down and it showed a huge fiend, with a long purple cape, and a huge black sword. It sort of looked like it had some kind of crown on its head, and its body was a like a form of a skeleton, it was like…who could you say it…turned inside out? Yeah, guess you could say that. It gave a huge roar and Yami was pushed back alittle. This creature, he could've sworn he seen it before…but where?

**Terrorking Archfiend-Level: 4 Atk/2000 Def/1500**

**#3 **Now,the magic card, Chess of the Archfiend's!

**Chess of the Archfiend's**

**(Continuous Spell Card)**

**This card can only be activated if "Pandemonium" is on your side of the field and "Terrorking Archfiend". When this card is activated, you can Special Summon all monsters in your hand, deck, or graveyard to the field that have the name Archfiend in it. Any monsters that do not have the name Archfiend in it cannot be played as long as "Terrorking Archfiend", "Pandemonium", or this magic card remains on your side of the field. When this card is destroy, "Terrorking Archfiend", and "Pandemonium" are removed from play with this card until the end of the duel. Also, you can pass the limit of monsters up to 16 on your side of the field, but only Archfiend monsters can be played. But, during your battle-phase, only one monster on your side of the field can attack.**

**#4 **Here it is! I summon all my archfiend monsters onto the field! Hahahahahahahaha! You don't stand a chance brother, when I summon an army of archfiends!

The jungle field started to shake and Yami was wondering what was going on. Just then, the field cracked in half and vines from the trees started moving. It was moving area and started to make shapes on the ground. It made 64 squares on the ground and gave two different colors, dark green (DG) and light green (LG). It gave different patterns, like this:

**DG-LG-DG**

**LG-DG-LG**

Half of the chess field was dark green and the other half was light green. Yami just stood there in Awe wondering what happened. And, when Yami looked at Aeru, he was shocked. He saw huge numbers of Archfiends on Aeru's side of the field. There were eight monsters called Vilepawn Archfiends. They were small and were kneeling on the ground. Their body looked like it was in a form of a skeleton and they had a shield on their left arm with three silver claws sticking out and a sword for an arm. Behind them, at the far left and right side were the Desrook Archfiends, and next to them where huge skeleton-like demons called the Shadowknight Archfiends. They had long blue hair, armor of a knight, but a like a skeleton version of it, a long red sword, huge black wings, and they had a huge claw arm. Next to them, was called the Darkbishop Archfiends. They were wearing a long blue robe covering their body, a hat with horns that were somehow similar to a pope's hat, only brown and small spike horns coming out of it, huge brown wings, and a staff with a skull on the top. Then in the center of the of the chess on Aeru's side was Terrorking Archfiend, and next to him was his queen called Infernalqueen Archfiend. She was wearing dark red-pinkish robes, purple hair flying in the air, glowing red eyes, and also had huge brown wings. Here was their formation:

**VP-VP-VP-VP-VP-VP-VP-VP**

**DR-SK-DB-K-Q-DB-SK-DR**

**VP (Vilepawn)**

**DR (Desrook)**

**SK (Shadowknight)**

**DB (Darkbishop)**

**K (Terrorking)**

**Q (Infernalqueen)**

**Joey: **Whoa whoa whoa! How can you play 16 monsters? You are passing the monster limit buddy!

**Aeru:** Hahahahaha! You think? My magic card allows me to pass the monster limit! But the bad news, is that only one of my monsters can attack, so you're lucky they aren't attacking as a group pharaoh!

**Yami: **This is bad…what am I going to do?

**Aeru: **Nothing pharaoh! All you can do…is watch me defeat you and see you suffer in eternal darkness! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**To be continued…**


	35. Battle: A Brother's Reunion II

Here's chapter 35. Will the pharaoh win the duel against Aeru? Or will he fall into the shadow realm? Will Obelisk be enough to stop the Archfiend army? Read and find out!

**Chapter 35: Battle: A Brother's Reunion II**

Yami: This is bad, I only have Obelisk and DMG…

Aeru: You can't do anything! Now make you're move dear pharaoh. You're taking too long!

Yami glared at Aeru and drew his next card and it was Mirror Force, his favorite trap card that always saves his butt whenever his in danger. But he wanted to save it, just in case, he could use it later on.

Yami: Now, I'll attack.

Aeru: You sure you want to do that?

Yami: Of course, if it means kicking your butt and saving the world.

Aeru: Go ahead. Strike me down then, heh heh heh.

Joey: Don't listen to da punk pharaoh! Beat da snob out outta him!

Tristan: Beat the heck at out of Yug!

Duke: Save Tea and end this!

Ryou: Anytime soon Yugi!

Yami nodded to his friends and faced at Aeru again. Yami gave out his monsters to attack. Obelisk was about to attack Terrorking, but all of a sudden, the eight Vilepawn Archfiends jumped in the air and blocked Obelisk's attack. Yami couldn't believe this.

Yami: Explain yourself!

Aeru: It's chess dear brother, heh heh heh. You can't attack my back group until you make your way through my front-line.

Yami gave a small low growl. Yugi then quickly appeared next to Yami to see what was going on.

_Yugi: This isn't good. So we can't though his monsters unless all his Vilepawn Archfiend's are destroyed. _

_Yami: That's right Yugi. But maybe if I attack with DMG, maybe, just maybe I can get through them. _

_Yugi: I dunno…but let's give it a try. I don't want you to miss this chance and letting Aeru have a huge advantage. _

_Yami: Aeru has already has a huge advantage Yugi. _

Yugi didn't understand, and continued watching the duel of the two duelists. Yami was about to order Dark Magician Girl to attack, but all of a sudden, Aeru gave a big huge evil smile.

Aeru: Attack? Or no Attack? Either way, I'm still going to win.

Yami: Why are you grinning that badly?

Aeru: Oh nothing, nothing. Go make you're stupid attack. My monsters are weak in the front-line. What every, shall I do?

Yami didn't like this at all. Now he was in a forever loop of having two choices, attacking, or not attacking. Yami couldn't afford slipping this…and Yami couldn't afford falling into a trap. Yami gave a dark growl and ended his turn.

Joey: Wat's with da pharaoh? He just let go of that turn…

Tristan: I dunno man, maybe the pharaoh couldn't attack…

Duke: Wrong. It has to be that army of Aeru's. You see, by themselves, they have they own abilities. But together, they could have thousands of different kinds of abilities. So its not the pharaoh's fault for not attack. Because just now, 8 monsters, altogether, stopped Obelisk for attack Terrorking, where in their card, it doesn't say anything about that.

Tristan: So what are you saying Duke? That the pharaoh can't win?

Ryou: His not explaining it like that Tristan. It means, Yugi and the pharaoh are going to have a hard time winning this duel. They've never faced anything like this before.

Joey: Well, duel or no duel! Da pharaoh will win! He's been a tighter spots then this! With Seto, Pegasus, Marik, the Big five, Noah, Dartz, Rafael, everyone! He can beat this one! No difference!

Aeru: My move!

Aeru drew his next card, The Queen's support, a continuous magic card. Aeru chuckled bit and continued his move.

Aeru: Now then, since it's my Standby Phase, my Queen can activate her special ability. Every Standby Phase during my turn, she can raise one monster by 1000 points. So, I choose my queen herself.

**Infernalqueen Archfiend-Atk/1900 Def/1500**

Aeru: Now, I play one magic card called The Queen's Support!

Yami: What does it do?

Aeru: You'll see, that's all for now.

Yami drew his next, which was Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts. Yami place his monster down on the field and gave Aeru a large grin.

Yami: Aeru? How many monsters do I have?

Aeru: Three.

Yami: How many god cards do I have on the field?

Aeru: One

Yami: You do know the effect of Obelisk the Tormenter correct?

Aeru scratched his head in wonder. Yami was planning something and while he was thinking wondering what it was now, Yami made his move.

Yami: Obelisk! I sacrifice my two monsters for you to destroy all his monsters!

Obelisk's eyes grew bright red and gave a huge roar. He grabbed DMG and Gazelle and the two monsters became two huge spirits. Obelisk absorbed them, and his two fists gave out a huge bright sky-blue light. Obelisk slammed it's fist together, gave another huge roar, and slammed his two fists at the ground, giving a huge earthquake and huge blue lighting wave's towards Aeru's monsters. Aeru wasn't paying attention and all of a sudden, the two dark bishop Archfiends aimed this staff in the air. Lighting came out of it, and then did some kind of magic dance while waving their staff and spinning it around. They gave small roar and the blue lighting disappeared. Everyone, except Aeru, couldn't believe what happened. Aeru shook his head and faced Yami.

Aeru: If you recall that as a special ability of Obelisk pharaoh, I say no, because that oversize god has a worthless ability.

Yami: But…but…Obelisk is an Egyptian God Card. How can two mere, weak monsters stop that?

Aeru: Calling them weak huh? Be careful on what you say about them brother, they don't like it when an enemy underestimates them…

Aeru drew his next card, which was Dark Mirror Force. This meant nothing to him and went to his Standby Phase.

Aeru: Standby Phase is here pharaoh, you know what that means pharaoh. My queen can give 1000 attack points to any monster I choose…so I choose the Vilepawn Archfiends:

**Vilepawn Archfiend(s) x8 –Atk/2200 Def/200**

Yami: All you're Vilepawn's got 2200? How! You said only one monster's attack power can get raised by 1000 points!

Aeru: I did, didn't I? It's a shame my magic card did that.

**The Queen's Support **

**(Continuous Magic Card) **

**If Infernalqueen Archfiend is not on your side of the field, this card is destroyed. During your Standby Phase, when Infernalqueen Archfiend's ability is activated when raising 1000 attack points to one Archfiend monster, the monster you selected that has the same name as the one you chose by the affect of Infernalqueen Archfiend, raise their attack power by 1000 points.**

Yami: So during you're Standby Phase, you no longer have to choose one same monster to raise their attack, but instead, raise their attack power at once.

Aeru: That is correct, and very soon, my army will have enough attack power to wipe out that god and wipe out all your life points! Ha ha ha!

Yami: Great…this got worse…

Yami drew his next card and the card he drew was, the Three Magnet Warriors.

**The Three Magnet Warriors **

**(Magic Card) **

**By paying 1000 of you're life points, you can special summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior, and Gamma the Magnet Warrior on your side of the field, from your hand, deck, or graveyard. **

Yami: I give up one thousand of my life points in order to play this magic card! The Three Magnet Warriors! With this magic card, I can summon my three warriors, Alpha!

A small green, magnet robot-like creature appeared on the field. It was all mostly green and had a green shield, a green magnet sword, and had a magnet for a head. (At least, I think that's how you describe them.)

Yami: Beta!

A huge yellow robot appeared on the field. It had magnet hands and had the end of a magnet on its head.

Yami: And Gamma!

A small fat-like pink robot appeared on the field. It had pink wings on its head, and around its neck was a magnet.

**Alpha-Atk/1400 Def/1700 **

**Beta-Atk/1700 Def/1600 **

**Gamma-Atk/1500 Def/1800**

Yami: I set them all in defense mode and that's all for now…

Aeru: My turn…yet again.

Aeru drew his next card, Archfiend Soldier. A strong card, but Aeru didn't need since he has a huge unstoppable army. His Standby Phase came, and raised his Terrorking's attack power by 1000 points. Its attack power was now 3000, and Aeru had a long ways before he would get the chance to finish the pharaoh, because for one thing, only one of his monsters can attack, and he wanted the pharaoh to lose to an army that had 10,000 attack points. Aeru was thinking about that, but it would take too long, so 5000 or 6000 attack points will be enough.

Aeru: That's all. Make you're stupid move pharaoh.

Yami drew his next card and saw what it was, The Winged Dragon of Ra. This it. The second god card! Now somehow, he needed Slifer, and get three monsters on the field. Yami gave a small grin to Aeru and showed his god card to him.

Yami: I have Ra in my hand now Aeru. Let's see if you can face the power of two god cards instead of one…and I still have Slifer in the deck. Soon, I'm going to bring it out too. Just wait Aeru.

Joey: Alright! The pharaoh got Ra now!

Tristan: And Ra's unbeatable too!

Duke: Maybe now, the pharaoh can actually kick some butt around here with two god cards instead of one.

Ryou: Hopefully it'll be enough…

Yami placed Ra on the field, and there was a huge storm. Dark clouds came and surrounded around above them up in the sky. Seto and Michelle came to the duel and both saw Yami and Aeru dueling. Seto also saw Obelisk on the field and soon after, a huge bright light appeared from the dark sky and a gold like dragon appeared. It landed on the ground and gave a huge roar at Aeru.

**The Winged Dragon of Ra-Atk/4600 Def/5100 (adding the magnet warrior's attack and defense together)**

Yami and the gang soon noticed Seto and Micelle and Yami gave a small greeting to them.

Yami: Glad you could come Kaiba.

Seto: Whatever. I just came here because you might know something about this…

Seto looked at Aeru and on his field. Seto was amazed, there were sixteen monsters on his side of the field, and that left Seto wondering, and then, he remembered, it was that duelist that created three more god cards.

Seto: You!

Aeru paid no attention to him and continued the duel. Seto was getting angry and was about to talk to him, when all of a sudden, he spoke out.

Aeru: Hurry up pharaoh! This duel is getting too long!

Yami: …I end my turn.

Joey: What!

Tristan: Pharaoh! Why did you do that? He had Ra on his side of the field!

Joey: What's up with you man! Don't you want to save Tea!

Duke: Joey, look at the field. Yugi may have two god cards on the field, but remember, Aeru has sixteen monsters on the field. Yugi can't do much. Not even a god can do much with an enemy that has sixteen monsters. And plus, for nearly this whole duel, neither duelists lost the much life points. Yugi only lost 1800 life points, 800 from Premature Burial when he used it at the beginning of the duel and 1000 for that Magnet Magic Spell. Aeru hasn't been touched yet, so you got to understand. Maybe Yugi is waiting for a card that could help him destroy all those monsters at once…

Joey: I still don' like this…

Aeru drew his next card, which was Raigeki. No use to him because magic cards only work for one turn. Well, it could work, just for a little while. During his standby-Phase, he raised his Terrorking by another 1000 points making have 4000 attack points.

Aeru: I activate Raigeki! This magic card maybe only work for one turn, but your gods will still be gone! Destroy his gods!

A huge lighting hit the two gods and both disappeared. Yami lost his two, but at least they'll come back after his turn, and plus, only one of his monsters can attack so this was good.

Aeru: Attack Terrorking Archfiend! Bring him down to his knees! I want him to beg to the new the king of Egypt! Hahahahaha!

Terrorking lifted up his sword and jumped in the air and landed in front of his army. He charged at Yami and struck him through his chest. Yami gave aloud cry of pain and was pushed away by the force. He got back up, but was breathing hard and now, he could barely stand and duel.

**Yami's LP:** 2200

Aeru ended his turn and Yami's two god cards appeared on the field again. The gang were getting scared now, the pharaoh now lost a huge number of life points and Aeru still has been untouched. Yami could barely draw his card, but managed and got the card, Card Destruction. Yami wasted no time activating it because he needed a new hand, fast.

Aeru didn't care, no matter how good his cards were, he didn't need them because has an army of monsters already. Yami drew three cards because he had Archfiend of Gilfer (Beast of Gilfer), Summoned Skull, and Mirror Force. Aeru had two cards, Dark Mirror Force and Archfiend Soldier. Yami drew three cards, Aeru drew two.

**Yami's Hand: **

**Slifer the Sky Dragon Level: 10-Atk/X000 Def/X0000 (Divine/Divine-Beast/Hidden Effect) **

**Mystical Space Typhoon-Quick Play Magic Card **

**Jug of Greed-Quick Play Magic Card (You can tell which cards I made up because you never heard of them)**

**Aeru's Hand: **

**Archfiend Solder Level: 4-Atk/1900 Def/1500**

**The Black Dragon of Shu (Bahamut) Level: 10-Atk? Def? **

Aeru was amazed, he drew his dark god card, now was the time to show everyone, a true Egyptian God Card. Yami finally drew Slifer and got the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon.

Yami: First! I play Jug of Greed! This magic card allows me to draw two cards, and if I have a Pot of Greed in my graveyard, I draw two more cards, so here it is! Yami drew four cards and they were:

**Lost soul-Magic Card **

**Mystical Space Hurricane-Quick Play Magic Card **

**Dark Magician Level: 7-Atk/2500 Def/2100 (Dark/Spellcaster) **

**Apprentice Sage-Magic Card **

**Kuriboh Level: 1-Atk/300 Def/200 (Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

Yami: I activate, Mystical Space Hurricane! This magic can destroy all you're cards, remove them from play and cards that have the same name as the ones I destroyed. But I need to have Mystical Space Typhoon in my head and discard one card with it, so I choose Slifer the Sky Dragon!

A huge hurricane appeared, and everything was being blown away hard, everyone could barely stand, except for Aeru who was just standing there as if the win has no effect on him. His magic cards were gone, and his army was wiped away because if Chess of the Archfiends is destroyed, so are they.

Yami: Next, I play Lost Soul! This Magic Card allows me to Special Summon one monster from the graveyard, depending on the level of the card, the monster can stay on the field for that many turns. Slifer has 10 stars, I summon it, and it stays on the field for 10 turns. Sure, a magic is supposed to only for one turn on a god card, but let's say my magic card is, special, you could say, heh.

Joey: Way to go Yug!

Tristan: That's why I'm talking about!

Ryou: You won the duel now!

Duke: Looks like Yugi won alright.

Seto: Not yet you buffoons. According my research, Lost Soul is a special magic card that can bring back monsters from the graveyard to the field and the higher the monster is, the longer it can stay. It could even for work for a god, but one thing about it, only that monster can attack until it goes back to the graveyard, so Yugi hasn't won yet.

Joey: But his gonna Kaiba! Look at that! Three gods on the field! Aeru has none. Yugi wins from 100 to 0 chance.

Seto: Whatever mutt.

Yami: Slifer is back from the graveyard and now has 3000 attack and defense points! I finally have all three gods on the field Aeru! You lose now! I'm going to win! Slifer! Attack Aeru's life points directly!

Slifer fired a huge flare at Aeru and blew Aeru away. Aeru stood there, barely standing and saw his life points go down on his duel-disk.

**Aeru's LP:** 5000

Yami: I'm winning Aeru, now this world will be save…

Aeru: Heh heh heh. Heh heh heh. Hahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahaha Hahahahahahahaha!

Everyone started to get scared. Aeru was losing it, he kept laughing and laughing and no one was for sure why. He stopped laughing and grinned evily at Yami.

Aeru: You still don't get it do you?

Yami: Get what?

Aeru: You can't beat me, no matter what you do…now I draw…dang. Looks like I have nothing. I pass…heh heh heh.

Yami couldn't believe this, is Aeru giving up now? Or has he lost it? No matter, because either way, Yami is going to win and save Tea from him. Yami drew his next card making Slifer even stronger.

**Slifer the Sky Dragon-Atk/4000 Def/4000**

Yami ordered Slifer to attack again, and Aeru lost nearly all his life points. One more attack and he lost.

**Aeru's LP:** 1000

Aeru: Go ahead! Strike me down! It won't do any good! Hahahahahaha! Because I won already!

Aeru drew his next card and smiled at his Dark God Card. He couldn't wait to play it, show what power really is.

Aeru: I have a god in my hand and I'm going to summon it now brother, heh heh heh heh heh….

Yami: What!

Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Ryou: What!

Seto: What!

Michelle: Um? Is there something I should know?

Yami: No way! You can't summon a god! You need three monsters in order to summon it!

Aeru: You know nothing about a dark god card brother…nothing….

Aeru placed his card on the field and huge storm appeared, winds blew really hard and everyone was being blown away, little by little. Lighting strike here and there, thunder roar like the great Obelisk, tree's were being pushed hard from the wind. Yami couldn't take it, the wind was too strong and fell to his knees, Michelle felt so weak from the wind, because it was like, taking all her strength away, but Seto held her tight, and the four guys were lying on the ground trying to hang on.

Joey: AAAAAHHHH! THIS WIND IS SSSSTTTTRRRROOOONNNGGG!

Tristan: I CAN'T HOLD ON ANY LONGER!

Duke: JUST SHUT UP AND MORE HANGING ON!

Ryou: IT'S A BIT BREEZING! HAHAHAHA!

The wind died out, the lighting stopped and so did the thunder. Everyone got up and took breaths. Yami got on his foot and looked at Aeru.

Yami: Where's your god? Couldn't summon it because you had no monsters to sacrifice?

Aeru didn't answer and just stared at Yami with cold, dark red eyes of his. He just stood there like a lifeless doll, it also almost looked like he was not breathing. Yami sighed and was about to draw, until he heard something…something…like flying. Yami looked up and stood there. He dropped his hands and let them hang around. Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Ryou got up and saw Yami looking up. They looked up and opened there mouths. Seto and Michelle also looked up and couldn't believe it. Above them, was a black dragon, at least maybe 10, 10 times bigger than the three god cards put together! It was a huge black dragon, it had at six wings on its back, three on it each side, a long neck, red eyes, and gave an extremely loud roar. Everyone, again, except Aeru, had to cover its ears because its roar was really loud and that it was hurting their ears.

Michelle: AAAHHH! Make it stop! It's hurting my ears!

Joey: AAAHHH! I can't take it anymore!

The dragon stopped and something started to glow from its mouth.

Aeru: You see….when my opponent summons all three god cards to his field…..I can special summon one god from my hand as long as my life points are below 4000….and you see….

While he was speaking, the glow got brighter and bright from the dragon's mouth.

Aeru: I told you I can't lose….

The glow got bigger

Aeru: My god puts together all the attack power of your god cards…and triples its strength…

Bahamut flew down to the ground and opened is mouth at Yami and the gods

Aeru: Looks like you lost brother!

Bahamut fired its flare at Yami and Yami covered himself. The flare destroyed Slifer, Obelisk, then and Ra and hit Yami. Yami couldn't believe it, he lost. He lost to Aeru.

Yami: I can't lose…..no…I can't lose………..I can't lose…NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The flare died out and Yami hit the ground hard. Everyone couldn't believe what had happened. Yami lost…and the world belonged to Aeru…Bahamut disappeared and Aeru went up to Yami. He kicked him to make him lie on his back and this made the gang angry.

Joey: Yo! Ya can' do that to our best bud!

Tristan: Because you won doesn't mean you can make things worst for him!

Joey and Tristan ran towards Aeru and Aeru quickly turned around and picked up the two by their collar necks and lifted them above the ground. Aeru threw them across towards Duke and Ryou and all four hit the ground. Aeru then faced at Yami and put his foot on his chest.

Aeru: How much I wanted this, how long I waited for this moment…I can be pharaoh now…I can take your puzzle…your gods! But I won't….

Yami: aaaarrgghhh?

Aeru: You can have Tea back, but instead…I'll have Yugi instead…you know why? I want you to fight me again and lose the second time! I want you to suffer! Suffer really hard!

Aeru stepped harder on Yami and Yami cried in pain. Seto ran up to Aeru, but Aeru punched Seto on the chest, and Seto fell on the ground. Michelle ran up to him and made him lay on her lap.

Michelle: How could you do that them you big bully!

Aeru paid no attention and stepped harder on Yami. Yami cried in pain and Yugi had enough. He switched spirits with him and had his body back.

Yugi: Enough! Stop please….you can take me instead, just don't hurt him like this…..

Aeru took his foot off of him and Yugi got up on his two feet. Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Duke got up and saw Yugi again.

Yugi: You can have me instead…just stop….and release Tea…please….

Aeru: Don't worry….the girl means nothing. It was a plan to get you to a duel anyways and it worked, heh heh heh.

Aeru hanged his Dark Puzzle and a small light spirit appeared. It went in the game shop and found Tea's body lying on the couch. The spirit went in Tea's body through her mouth, and after that, Tea was back.

"Yugi…" said Tea waking up.

Aeru: There….

Aeru hang his puzzle at Yugi and Yugi closed his eyes. Joey couldn't what he was about to do. Same thing for everyone.

Joey: Yug!

Tristan: Don't do it man! We lost you once! Were not losing you again!

Inside the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi was just standing there, waiting to be transported in the Dark Millennium Puzzle when all of a sudden, Yami came behind him barely standing.

"Yugi…no…..not again," said the weak pharaoh, "We can't afford to lose you……not again…."

"I got to…his giving you a second chance pharaoh," said Yugi not looking at Yami.

"Like this? No way. Tea's back…you can see her," said Yami trying to changing Yugi's mind. But Yugi couldn't…he had to do this.

"Yami…take care of her," said Yugi. A small tear ran down his cheek and soon later, Yugi disappeared from the puzzle.

"Yugi…Yugi!"

The small soul came out of the body of Yugi and went inside the puzzle. Yami appeared and fell on the ground. Aeru smiled and put his puzzle around his neck again and disappeared.

Joey and Tristan helped Yami got on his feet and took him to the game shop with Ryou helping Michelle carrying Seto and Duke following behind them.

**End of Chapter 35**

Ok, for most here was the attack of Bahamut's when he attacked Yami. 4600 (Ra) + 4000 (Obelisk) + 4000 (Slifer) 126000 Attack points total! Then triple it so 126000 x 3 37800 Attack points! So this god card is really strong! Oh…and hope ya guys liked it. Thought it was going to end here right? WRONG! They are still the other Dark Millennium Items the two duelists have, Dartz is still here in the story, and fake Rafael and Varon, and Alister, and the real Rafael, Varon, and Alister are still prisoners. So I have still have along ways to go! But still, you guys like it right? RIGHT? Ok. More soon! And quick update too! And More Reviews!


	36. The Lost of Yugi

**Chapter 36: The lost of Yugi **

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface **

The gang went inside and when they came inside the store, they were all greeted by a voice they've never heard for awhile. Tea was standing right there in front of them smiling. She gave a small hello wave and also a "Hello" greeting. Ryou and Michelle carefully placed Seto on the sofa and Duke closed the door behind them. Joey hugged Tea, then Tristan, then Duke, and Ryou was the last one to hug her.

**I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes  
(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) **

"Wow, it's good to be back," smiled Tea, "I woke in Yugi's game shop and then when I got up, I heard the door knock and saw you guy's coming in."

"It's good that ya back Tea. We missed ya," smiled Joey.

"Where's Yugi," said Tea looking behind the guys. The gang fell silent and Tea was about to ask what was up, but then saw Yugi right there next to the door, but his spiky tri-color hair was covering his eyes.

**I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you.**

"Yugi! Aw! I'm glad to see you again," cried Tea running towards him crying on his shoulder. Yugi fell silent and Tea wondered what was wrong with him too.

"Yugi? What's up? You and the gang looked like you went through some kind of funeral," said Tea.

"Tea…I'm not Yugi," said the pharaoh. Yami lifted up his head and Tea instantly new it was Yugi, because Yugi had big, caring eyes, the pharaoh's eyes were strong and determination.

"Oh. Hi pharaoh, where's Yugi? Mostly you would never come out unless there is a duel," said Tea, "Can I speak to Yugi?"

"Yugi is gone Tea…again," said Joey looking down.

Tea couldn't believe what he heard Joey said. Tea faced Joey and Joey sighed sadly.

"We lost him again," said Tristan.

**Can't you see that your smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you.**

"No…it can't be," said Tea stepping back. She faced the pharaoh again and shook him around, "Let me talk to Yugi! His inside the puzzle, you guys are just playing a bad joke on me!"

Yami placed his hands on Tea's hands and put them away. Yami gave a weak sigh, "Tea…I'm sorry. I nearly defeated Aeru…but I lost when he summoned his Egyptian God Card and-"

"You lost to that manic! Pharaoh, how could you! You lost once and Yugi disappeared! Back then, I realize it wasn't completely you're fault when Yugi's soul got locked up by Dartz, but the second time to manic and Yugi giving up his life for yours…now I have different thoughts about you! You're supposed to save the people who are in trouble pharaoh! It's not the other way around! You know what? We would live in a peaceful world if you never existed!" Tea quickly ran upstairs crying and went inside Yugi's room and locked the door. Everyone fell silent and the pharaoh looked down at the ground.

**(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertow,just caught in the undertow)**

**and every second I waste is more than I can take.**

"Hey, I'm sure she didn't mean it that way," said Michelle, "I'm sure things will be back to normal."

"Maybe, Tea's right," said Yami, "If I never existed, if these Millennium Items never existed, none of this would have ever happened."

"Don't say that pharaoh! I'm sure will save Yugi! You saved Yugi once, you can do it again," said Tristan trying to cheer him up.

"Easier said then done," said Duke lying against the wall, "For one thing, we don't even know where to start because we don't know where Aeru's base is. Second, Yami's going to face Aeru. And there's maybe, I hate to say it, but maybe, there's a bad chance that the pharaoh will lose…"

**I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you.**

"Think positive man! Your think negative things! Maybe that's why were losing because of you're negative attitude," yelled Tristan.

"No, his right…we don't know there where their base is, we know no one that has the location of Aeru's base, and there is a good chance I will lose to Aeru again," said Yami feeling worthless, "I guess I'm not the king of games no longer, never was…guess all we can do, is give up…"

**And I know  
I may end up failing too**

**But I know  
you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you.**

Joey started to get ticked off and went up to Yugi. Joey grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall above the ground.

"Ya listen here PHARAOH! You planning to give up! You lost to Rafael once, but you got a rematch with him and beat him! You can beat Aeru! We know you can! But it's that stupid attitude of yours! So what? You planning to give up on Yugi when he saved you're life? He saved your life twice you know! When you lost to Rafael and to Aeru. You once returned the favor and brought him back, you can do it again," yelled Joey.

Joey put him and sat down again on the couch. He gave a huge grump and crossed his arms. Yami couldn't handle this…he wanted to leave this house, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave his friend alone with Aeru, and he wanted Tea to forgive him. So Yami went upstairs to go see Tea.

**I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you.**

_Yami: Yugi, I'm sorry…this happened to you…but I promise I'll take care of Tea. But in the end, you're going to take care of her, because I'm going to get you back _

**I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
(tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
(tired of being what you want me to be)**


	37. The Escape

**Chapter 37: The Escape**

Aeru reappeared inside his chamber and went up to his throne. But before he could sit down, Shadow Dartz burst in and Aeru gave an annoying sound.

"What is it Dartz?" asked Aeru facing him.

"Did you get the pharaoh's soul?" asked Dartz.

"No," said Aeru sitting down giving a yawn.

"WHY NOT!" yelled Dartz.

Aeru gave out a sigh and aimed his hand at Dartz. Dartz gave a wonder look then all of a sudden, Dartz was kneeling down by some force that was pushing him down against him. Dartz tried to break free, but failed and then, he started to feel pain on his kneel, because his body felt like it was getting crushed while he was kneeling.

"Say your sorry for yelling at me," said Aeru just sitting there aiming his hand at him.

"I'm…….sorry," said Dartz feeling pain. Aeru left him and Dartz fell on the ground with a thud.

"You should be more greetful for me that I brought you here you know," said Aeru, " Now leave!"

Dartz got and gave a small growl and left his chamber. Dartz walked down the hallway with a couple of black hooded figures standing still against wall guarding Aeru's walkway. By the time Dartz reached the end of the hallway and reached his chamber, Varon, Alister, and Rafael were inside.

"You three! We need to get the soul of the pharaoh so I can summon the great beast! And the four duelists as well since they carry the one of the five knights," said Dartz.

"One thing mate, there are three of us, and three of us are after Joey, Seto, and the pharaoh," said Varon, "You two more if you want the job done mate."

"Who do we know that will get the other two," asked Alister.

"I found two people that will be working with you guys," said Dartz grinning. Two black hooded duelists came in and pulled their hoods down.

"My name is Roy," said the first figure.

"And my name is Maverick," said the second figure.

"These were the two commanding officers that didn't play the Seal of Orichalcos," said Dartz, "They will be working with you."

"I see, just because you two are commanding officers doesn't mean were best buds and you can't order us around," said Rafael.

"You stay out of our way, we stay out of yours. And don't worry, we basically don't boss people around," said Maverick. Both duelists lifted up their hoods and left Dartz chamber.

**Meanwhile…**

The real Rafael was walking back and forth inside his chamber and got a plan. Varon was snoring in the other prison next to him and Alister was just sitting on his bed. Rafael went up to the bar and started making noises.

"Lalalalalalalala," screamed Rafael, "Lalalalalalala!"

This made Varon wide awake and fell on his bed when he heard his screaming sound, Alister quickly got up and looked around to see if it was an earthquake coming, and the guard fell of his chair.

"What the hell," yelled the guard getting up. He looked at Rafael and got extremely angry. He walked up to him in front of the bars that was between them and yelled at them, "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU MADE FALL OF MY CHIAR WHILE WATCHING TV!"

Rafael just stood there and grabbed his hood. He pulled it down and guy was trying to pull it up, but before he hands could get to his hood, Rafael grabbed his collar and slammed him against the iron bars. The guy fell unconscious (well duh) and Rafael tried to find the keys. He found it, grabbed it, and unlocked his prison door. He stepped outside and unlocked the others. Rafael grabbed the guy's hood and put it on him. After that, Rafael put the guy in his cell room and locked the door and then put his hood on and showed it to the guys.

"How do I look," asked Rafael.

"Like you belong with them, but we don't have on," said Alister.

"Leave it to me," said Rafael.

All three left the prison and Varon and Alister stayed in a corner and Rafael went up. He saw two other black hooded duelists and Rafael went up to him. He gave out a cough and tried to change his voice. When he went up to them and spoke to them, he couldn't change his voice since he was having trouble changing it, and hoped his voice won't be recognized

"Uh, Master Aeru says to change swift. You can go now," said Rafael.

"Really? Time passes really fast," said the first black hooded figure.

"Yeah…well, we better go or else Master Dartz will yell at us, though I wonder why we listen to him," said the second hooded figure. When the two hooded figures made the corner where Alister and Varon was, they got one hell of a beating and two hooded duelists came out of the corner heading towards Rafael.

"Alright, we got the hoods, now we scram," said Varon.

"Not yet, we need our decks," said Rafael.

"I forgot about them! I'll beat those blocks if they did anything to my deck," yelled Alister.

The three left and walk down the hallway. They didn't know where they were heading, but it was better than standing around. Just then, the fake Rafael, Varon, and Alister were walking down the same hallway as them and heading towards them.

"Uh, Rafael. Those other people that look like us, but fake ones, are heading our way," whispered Varon.

"They suspect us if we turn back," whispered Alister.

"Just act naturally," whispered Rafael.

The three passed each other and continued walking. But the fake Rafael soon stopped and turned around facing the three hooded duelists.

"You three," yelled Rafael.

The three hooded figures turned around facing Rafael. The real Rafael gave out a cough and spoke to him, "Uh. We were going to change swifts with the others."

Rafael just gave a small growl and turned his back on them, "Fine. Get going!"

The hooded figures continued walking and this made the fake Varon wonder.

"Rafael, did you seem to notice those three were EXACTLY the same heights as us," asked Varon.

"Some people have the same heights as others Varon," said Alister walking, "Stop being an idiot."

The fake duelists continued walking and the real duelists were watching them from the corner of the hallway.

"Whew, that was a close one," said the real Varon.

"Come on, we got to find our decks," said Rafael.

The three hooded figures continued walking and after awhile they finally found it. There decks were in a black colored duel-disk, inside a small iron cage, with locks on it and each cage had a black hooded figure guarding it.

"Will take the job from you guys now," said Alister.

The three hooded figures left and walked away. Rafael went to the first cage, Varon went to the second cage, and Alister went to the last cage. They don't have a key to open them so somehow, they needed something. Rafael took one of those staffs that were being used to light the place and hit it against the lock. It took a couple of hits, but Rafael managed to open it. He took out the black duel-disk from the cage and went through the deck. It was his because Rafael had guardian cards and all his cards were in. Varon opened his cage next and then Alister. After that, Alister put the staff away and both grabbed the black duel-disk and check the deck. It belonged to them.

"Great! I got my armor deck back," laughed Varon.

"Mine too," smiled Alister.

The three put on the black duel-disk on their arm and started to leave.

**Meanwhile…**

One hooded figure was stepped in the room where Rafael, Varon, and Alister were being kept and when he turned around, he saw a guy wearing lying on the floor and hooded figure realize that the prisoners escaped. He went to the switch and turned on the alarm. Red Lights were flashing and loud speakers were turned on.

**Prisoners have escaped. **

**Prisoners have escaped.**

Red lights were flashing, on and off, on and off, the real Rafael, Varon, and Alister started making a run for it heading anywhere that could lead them to an exit. The found a room and went inside, and there was a huge helicopter in the room.

"Guess this is how they get to the city," said Alister.

"Less talking, more escaping," yelled Rafael. All three went inside the helicopter and Rafael turned on helicopter's engine on. The helicopter started making loud sounds and was hovering little off the ground. A couple of hooded figures burst inside the helicopter and saw the copper hovering. Rafael pushed the controllers forward and left the chamber. The hooded figures just stood there and the fake Rafael, Varon, and Alister came in.

"Looks like they got away," said Varon.

"Not likely," said Rafael. Rafael was about to disappear when all of a sudden, Aeru came in.

"No. Leave them, Phase two of my plan has begun," said Aeru staring at the copper flying away.

_Aeru: Now the fun begins, heh heh heh. And little Yugi is ready…for combat. HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**End of Chapter 37**

What could Aeru mean? What did he do to poor little Yugi? Keep reviewing and reading, and you'll soon know!


	38. Forgiven, Together, and Ancient Past IV

I almost forgot, in the Chapter 36, I think that's "The Lost of Yugi" chapter, the song is Numb by Linkin Park, just to let you guys know.

**Chapter 38: Forgiven, Together, and Ancient Past IV **

Yami headed upstairs and went up to Yugi's room. HE gave a heavy sigh, but before he knocked on the door, he heard some crying. Yami put his ear against the door and heard Tea crying, crying hard. Yami felt bad, really bad, he never seen or heard Tea cried before, not like this. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Tea," asked Yami, "Can I talk to you?"

In an instant, Tea yelled a no and Yami stepped back from the door. He also never heard Tea yelled before. Yami went up to the door and tried to open, it was lock. Yami sighed and went downstairs. Tristan was watching some TV for a little awhile, Ryou was looking outside, Michelle was sitting next to Seto trying to make him comfortable, and Duke was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat. As for Joey, he was sitting on the couch, crossing his arms, tapping his foot, and doing some thinking. For one thing, he was still angry with Yami for what he said, on being useless and all, and that his baby sister is still missing. Yami wanted to leave this place, but he couldn't. Yami then spotted some keys hanging on those key holders next to the door and Yami went up to it and grabbed it. Yami thought this might be the key for everything inside the house so he decided to use it to go inside Yugi's room. Yami went back upstairs and went to Yugi's room again. He grabbed a silver key and on the handle, it said YUGI on it. Yami knew this had to be the one for his room, so Yami inserted the silver key in the keyhole, gave it a turn, and unlocked it. Yami carefully and slowly opened the door and saw Tea on Yugi's bed crying. Yami hated to enter a room with Tea crying. Yami closed the door and went up to Tea.

"Tea," said Yami, "Please. Let me explain everything."

"Shut up you stupid pharaoh," yelled Tea. She grabbed one of Yugi's books and threw at him. Yami covered his face with his arms, and the book hit his arm. Yami put his arms down and gave a sad sigh.

"Please Tea," pleaded Yami, "I know how you feel…"

"You feel nothing," yelled Tea not even looking at him.

"…It is my fault, yes. But, you got to listen to me Tea," pleaded Yami.

"I don't got to listen to anything anymore!"

"I see this is going nowhere…great. Tea, you were right on all those things you said. Maybe, if I never existed, or these Millennium Items were created, Yugi would still be here, you two would be together, but I made that go away from you two. For that I am sorry…"

Tea didn't spoke and Yami just stood there. He gave a sad look and looked at the ground. Everyone was angry with him for losing to a manic, who's much worse than Dartz. Tea was also right where he was supposed to save people's lives, not the other way around. Yami sat on the bed next to Tea, who was still not looking at Yami.

"Please Tea. Just say something. I know you're angry, I don't want to be forgiven by you if you don't want to forgive me, but please, just hear me. Will get Yugi back, I'll get Yugi back, alone, if that's what it takes to earn my friends trust again…"

Yami started to get up, but before he could start moving, Tea grabbed his arm. Yami looked down and saw Tea. Yami saw her eyes were watery, and tears were falling off from her eyes. Tea went to the edge of the bed and sat up, and Yami sat back down again next to her.

"I'm really sorry Tea. I really am…"

"I know you're sorry…I'm sorry too…"

"For what Tea? For all those words you said back there? No Tea, those words you said about me, they were true…none of this would have ever happened if the spirit of the pharaoh never existed, or this blasted Millennium Items…"

"But…without you pharaoh, Yugi won't be friends with Joey or Tristan. If you never came, Yugi would still be alone…you made the guys be friends with Yugi, and the more you stayed, the more friends Yugi had…"

"I guess you're right…"

"I know I'm right pharaoh," smiled Tea.

Yami gave a small smile and both got up and started heading downstairs where everyone was. While they were walking downstairs, Tea spoke out again.

"But, you're not off the hook yet pharaoh," smiled Tea, "I'm not forgiving you until we get Yugi back."

"I will get Yugi back Tea," said Yami. Tea punched him in the shoulder and Yami gave a small groan. He looked at Tea, who was still smiling.

"I said, 'WE' pharaoh. That means were getting Yugi back, together," smiled Tea.

Yami gave another smile and nodded. As they came downstairs, things got out of control, at least, only to Joey, Tristan, and Duke.

"Dude! The game is on! Turn it to the game channel," yelled Tristan.

"No way! I just realized Billy the Idiot is on and I gotta watch it, so give me the remote back Tristan," yelled Joey.

"You too are wrong, Dungeon Creatures is on and I need to watch it," yelled Duke.

The three were fighting over the remote and while they were fighting, Michelle grabbed the remote and switched the channel to some sort of Drama episode show. The three guys gave a surprised look. No way, not even when a Meteor comes down to earth, would they want to watch that. The three were about to get the remote, but Michelle gave a really dirty, angry look. The three guys moved back and sat back down. They gave a groaning sound and watched what was on. It was some of those shows, where the people who are acting in the show, have bad acting, and they have those stupid expressions on them like, he was the one who did it, and it would play one of those THUN THUN THUN sound and everyone would have a surprised expression. You know what I mean right? You seen those on TV? Never mind. Let's just continue with the story.

"Look's like everyone is enjoying watching some TV," smiled Tea.

Yami heard a knock on a door and went up to it. When he opened the door, a huge guy, he had sunglasses on, wear some kind of suit, he had like, a small mustache, and his hair was all black except his side. Part of his hair was just gray, only a little, but all his hair was black and neatly trimmed. You could say, he was old, but NOT that old.

"I'm here to see Mr. Kaiba," said the suited man.

Michelle looked at the man and tried to recognize him. She remembered seeing him always with Kaiba, well, sometimes really, but she forgot his name.

"Hey! I know you…I know you're name starts with an R…Ronald…Rick…Ritz, Racket…Rocket," said Michelle thinking out loud. The man slapped his head and stared at the girl.

"The name is Roland girl. I think you work with Mr. Kaiba, right," asked Roland. Michelle gave a nod and Roland clapped his hands together.

"Quick then, me must find Mr. Kaiba, I have to tell him something really important," yelled Roland about to exit the door.

"Oh his here, his just resting here for a bit," said Michelle. Roland stopped right in his tracks and stared back at Michelle. He looked behind her and saw Mr. Kaiba trying to get up, who was lying on the couch.

"Mr. Kaiba," yelled Roland. He went up to him, but Seto put his hand in front of him.

"I got it…I can get up," said Seto trying to get on his two feet again. Seto was about to fall, but Michelle quickly grabbed hold of Kaiba before Roland had the chance to help him.

"Um…thanks…Michelle," said Seto.

Everyone gave a huge expression except Michelle, because they would NEVER, EVER, hear Seto, thank-you, or thanks, or anything like that before! Michelle had a small blush and gave a bright smile. Seto looked back at Roland and Roland gave a small salute to him, though to Seto, that was stupid and embarrassing.

"So what is it Roland," asked Seto, "What are you doing here?"

"Sir! I was trying to look for you because I got some bad news," said Roland in a hurry.

"What is it, it better be important," said Seto with an angry tone.

"Mokuba's been kidnapped," yelled Roland.

"WHAT," yelled Seto, "Who kidnapped him? How did this happen? WHEN did this happen?"

"Sir, it happened right after you left Kaiba Corp," said Roland, "It was time to pick Mr. Mokuba, so I took the limo and drove to the hospital. Once I got there, doctors and nurses came up to me, saying that Mokuba was kidnapped. So I asked them who took him and all they saw was a man, with spiky hair, wearing a black robe…"

Roland looked around the house and saw Yami. Roland gave a small thinking and then pointed his finger at him.

"Him sir! It was him," yelled Roland.

Everyone looked at Yami and Yami soon stepped back waving his hands.

"No way! I was never near a hospital! So don't point your finger at me," yelled Yami.

"It can't be Roland, no matter how many times I wished it was him, it isn't," said Seto, "I saw Yugi dueling, but I did see a spiky headed guy wearing a black robe earlier, but I never had the chance to stop him, right after the duel…"

"Uh…if you say so sir. But we must go Mr. Kaiba," said Roland stepping outside, "I called the SWAT team, the Coast Guard, the army, everyone, to look for Mr. Mokuba sir."

When Roland helped Seto get to the limo, Michelle let go of Seto and gave a small bow to Yami and to his friends.

"Thank for letting us stay with you guys," said Michelle getting up, "It was really nice of you."

"No biggy, always welcome to come in, expect for rich boy there," said Joey waving his hands in the air.

Michelle gave a small smile and ran to the limo and all three were gone. The three boys then saw the remote and then stared at each and made a jump for it. There was a lot of fighting and yelling and Yami and Tea gave a small laugh. Yami then turned around and saw Ryou still staring outside the window.

"What's on your mind Ryou," asked Tea.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about those Dark God Cards," said Ryou.

Yami looked back down again into sad mode and the three boys stopped fighting and listened to Ryou.

"Just making me think about them made me think about you're god cards pharaoh," said Ryou, "You had all three god cards on the field, and you lost, I'm not putting it in a bad way! But you see, I was doing some thinking about the Dark Gods, what would have happened, if Aeru, summoned all three? Just one dark god, made me think, if one was that strong, think about the others, and all three on the field…"

"Yeah, that sometimes leave me wonder too, but the pharaoh will find a way, I know he will," said Joey giving a thumbs up sign.

There was yet again, another knock on the door and when Yami opened the door, three people were standing in front of the door. It was Odion, Marik, and Ishizu!

"May we come in," smiled Marik. Yami opened the door wider so all of them could come in and gave a small hello.

"Welcome back guys," smiled Tea.

Odion, Marik, and Ishizu gave a huge surprised expression and went up to Tea. Each and every one of them hugged her and Tea hugged them back.

"Never realized I was missed that much," smiled Tea.

"You had you're soul taken away back at Pegasus place," said Marik, "then you must have defeated Aeru!"

Everyone gave a sad look and this made the three Egyptians wonder. Yami allowed them to sit, so the three sat down on a couch and told them the story.

Later on… 

"So that's it," said Yami.

Ishizu remained silent, Odion was doing some thinking, and Marik was the first to speak.

"So one dark god, beat the pharaoh when the pharaoh had all three god cards on the field," asked Marik. Everyone nodded and Marik did some thinking as well.

"How could the pharaoh lose to a Dark God Card," asked Ishizu to herself, "This cannot be.."

While they were speaking, there was a loud sound in there ears in everyone. Everyone was crying in pain and were falling on their knees. It was like nails on a blackboard being scratched, hard. It was a loud screech that it made everyone go nuts.

"AAAHHH! THIS SOUND! IT'S HURTING MY EARS," yelled Joey.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP," yelled Tea. After awhile, one by one, the gang fainted and Yami and Tea only remained. Soon after, Tea collapsed on the floor and Yami fell down next to her.

* * *

As they woke up, the gang saw them lying on a sandy floor. Everyone got on their feet and looked around at where they were. 

"Sister…doesn't this look familiar," asked Marik.

"Master Marik! Mistress Ishizu! We're in Egypt! Ancient Egypt," yelled Odion looking in front of him. The gang looked at where Odion was looking at and were amazed to see a huge golden temple, surrounded by thousands of homes made out of stone and lots of people passing through them. Joey went up to a guy and was about to ask him questions. But before he could speak, he was about to tap him on the shoulder, but his hand went through him.

"Wha! It's some kind of Illusion," yelled Joey.

"My ancient past," said Yami. Everyone looked at him and then, heard a ratting sound, like a horse running. Everyone turned around and saw a horse charging right at them. Everyone jumped to the side and only Duke and Tristan remained at the center.

"What's going on," asked Tristan.

"Huh," asked Duke.

Both turned around and horse just went through them. Both guys fell down on the floor breathing hard.

"Am I alive," asked Tristan breathing hard.

"Am I in heaven," asked Duke.

Ryou and Yami pull them up on their feet again and another horse went through them. Everyone was breathing hard, except for Yami. Bakura appeared next to Ryou and gave a small grin.

_Bakura: So this is the past of the pharaoh, heh heh heh, interesting…_

The two horses stopped and two young Egyptians jumped off their horses. Both nearly looked alike, but had different hair colors. The first Egyptian boy had purple eyes, a tri-color hair, a red, black, and blond hair color while the second boy had a completely black hair color, but both hairstyles were similar.

"I beat you brother," yelled the second boy.

"You always beat me at everything," said the first boy.

"Aww, don't be like that At-, I mean, Yami," said the second boy almost saying his first name. He was aloud to have a name, but due to the fact that the towns people best know his name, they had nicknames so know would know they were part of the royal family, that they were the sons of the great Egyptian King, King Akunumkanon.

"Well, let's go check on father, maybe he'll take us the river again Thoth," asked Yami.

"I hate that name, call me Aeru," smiled Aeru.

"But you're lucky to carry a name of a god had holds great wisdom," smiled Yami.

"Speak for yourself little brother, you have a name that's like, the father of all gods," laughed Aeru.

The both laughed and ran towards the golden temple to go see their father. The gang looked at each and followed the two boys.

"So, that's you when you were little pharaoh," asked Ishizu.

"Aw! You look so adorable," smiled Tea. Yami gave an angry sigh and everyone laughed. But the little Aeru made Joey wonder.

"Yo! If that was Aeru with you pharaoh, what made Aeru go bad," asked Joey, "We just saw a evil guy, as kid, laughing, and both of you having fun…"

"I sometimes wonder too Joey," said Yami, "If he truly is my brother, that I know he is, I want to know, what made him a good child, to a awful man…if both played games together, had fun together, laughed together, I want to know, what made him like this."

"Maybe, if we find him, we can ask him. If he can just tell us, maybe all this terrible things will end," said Tea.

Yami nodded and continued walking towards the temple. Soon after, they were inside the temple of the pharaoh. Everyone looked around seeing the magnificent structure the Egyptians made, Yami was once here with Yugi, when they saw Aeru fight against him. As they proceeded, they reached a room, where they were tons of Guards at the side, standing still carrying their spears, swords, and shields, etc. Everyone looked forward and saw a bearded man sitting on his throne with six priests next to him. The two kids ran up to the king and the king bent down to hug his two children.

"Thoth! Yami," laughed the man, "Where have you two been!"

"We were racing on each other on the horses," laughed Yami, "Though Thoth, I mean, Aeru beat me again…"

"Again? Ha ha ha. Never give up son, eventually you'll beat Thoth," laughed the man rubbing Yami's hair. Yami laughed brightly and the man went up to Aeru and rubbed his hair.

"Again with the name changing Thoth," laughed Akunumkanon.

Aeru gave a happy sigh and nodded, "I don't think Thoth fits me father. Aeru sounds more like it. Sure, I know, I should be grateful that I have a name of a god of wisdom, but Aeru sounds simple and better."

"I understand, but no matter what, you're still Thoth. Got it," laughed Akunumkanon.

"Father! Can we go the Nile River again," pleaded Yami.

"You're father can't go children," said a man wearing a blue robe. He wore some kind of magician hat and had a rag covering nearly all of his face except his eyes and carried some kind of golden object around his neck. The Millennium Key, or sometimes, noticed as the Millennium Ankh.

"Relax Shimon," said Akunumkanon, "I can take care of myself."

"But brother, you must stay and be protected," yelled a man. The man was wearing a white robe and had a white hood on him. The gang could see he had an eye, but they couldn't see his other eye. Soon after, they saw that he only had one eye because on his other eye, was a gold shape of an eye, the Millennium Eye.

"Again, relax Akhenaden," laughed Akunumkanon, "Even the ruler of Egypt needs to have fun with his children once in awhile…"

The six priests gave a sigh and two more kids came from the temple. It was a child with long black hair and was wearing like white clothing, mixed with gold. The second was a girl, a bit smaller, and had long spiky brown hair. She wore like white clothing, you could say, she nearly wore the same things as the dark magician girl.

"Mana! Mahado," yelled Yami. Mana quickly ran up to Yami and Yami started making a run for it. Mana was chasing Yami while Yami was running for his life.

"Brother! Help me," cried Yami.

"You're on your own little brother," laughed Aeru.

"Yami! I only want to give you a hug," laughed Mana.

"No thanks! The last time you hugged me, you crushed nearly crushed my body and I hade to lay on bed for five days," cried Yami.

"I promise I'll be more careful," laughed Mana.

"I'm taking that chance!"

"Hahahaha. Looks like the two are having fun," laughed Mahado.

Aeru and Mahado started leaving the temple and Yami chased after them. The father gave a small laugh and the six priests gave a soft smile except for Akhenaden who was just starting at the two kids.

"Wait for me you two! Don't leave me with her," cried Yami after the two.

Just then, everything disappeared and the gang looked everywhere. It was all darkness and then, a huge bright light appeared and everything ended.

* * *

Everyone woke up in Yugi's home and rubbed their heads. Everyone felt dizzy and everyone looked like they got a headache after that.

"My head hurts man," said Joey rubbing his head.

"That was ride I don't want to ride again," said Ryou trying to get up.

"I thought I was dead when that horse went towards me," said Tristan sighing deeply.

"I thought I saw Serenity when I thought I was dead. She was beautiful," drooled Duke. Joey punched Duke in the face and face fell on the floor.

"Never talk like that do my sister! Got it," yelled Joey.

Tristan laughed and Duke was on the floor dizzy. Yami helped Tea get up on her two feet and Marik, Odion, and Ishizu sat back down on the couch.

"That was strange," said Odion.

"We just saw the pharaoh's past during his childhood," said Ishizu.

"One thing, what caused us to see the pharaoh's past," said Marik.

"I kept getting this past dreams lately, it happened once in Duelists Kingdom and over here with Yugi," said Yami.

"This doesn't make sense," said Marik, "Who is causing this? What does this mean?"

"It means someone wants to show us of the pharaoh's past and Aeru's past," said Ryou, "It's got to be it. It's showing us when they were brothers once."

"But we must know who is doing all this," said Odion.

"Oh! That reminds me…look what I got everyone," said Marik digging in his pocket.

He grabbed a card and showed it to the gang. It was Storm, the Wind Knight of the West. Ryou took out his two Knight cards, Odin the Dark Knight of the North and Gilgamesh the Shadow Knight of the True North, Joey took out Lance, the Light Knight of the South, and Yami showed his knight card, Blaze, the Fire Knight of the East. Just then, this reminded Yami about his duel with Aeru. He had this powerful card in his deck, yet it didn't come to his rescue, same thing for Timaeus. Timaeus always comes to his aid, guess since he had all three god cards on the field, Timaeus didn't have to come…but still. Yami shook it off and looked at his friends' cards.

"So all we need is Giga, the Knight of Life of the Center, and we can beat Aeru," said Marik.

"Uh, hate da tell it do you Marik, but Kaiba's got that monster," said Joey.

"Great, then we just got to see him," said Marik.

"I don't think it'll work. You know rich boy, he doesn't like to help people in his needs, works solo or so…little bas-"

"Said something Joey," asked Yami.

"Nothing! Nothing!" smiled Joey.

"So we finally have all five knights…even though Kaiba's not here," said Ryou.

"Great," smiled Tea, "All you guys finally have those powerful knight cards!"

"And me and da pharaoh have our dragons for good luck charm," smiled Joey. He grabbed his Helmos card and hugged it against his cheek, "Whose going to help me kick Aeru's butt, you are! Whose going to help get Yug back from him, you are!"

"Let's find Kaiba, and maybe, we get some information from Pegasus," said Yami.

"That's right, maybe he'll know something about these five knights," said Ishizu.

Everyone cheered and then something glowed from the pharaoh's pocket. He grabbed it and saw the Millennium Necklace glow. Everyone stared at the glow and the pharaoh saw a glimpse of the future, only him. Yami closed his eyes to see what the Necklace was showing and waited.

Yami opened his eyes and when he opened them, he saw chaos. Buildings were on fire, dark clouds surrounding the city. Yami ran around wondering what is this and when he reached the center of the city, he saw bodies all over the floor, dead. He went up to one and rolled him over making him lay on his back. As soon as he saw the body, he quickly stepped away from it, it was Joey. Yami looked around saw more dead bodies…his friend's bodies. Tristan and Duke were against the wall lying the ground not moving, Ryou was lying on the ground on his face, Mai too, with Serenity, Seto, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, everyone! Everyone he knew, everyone he was friends with, were dead. But one thing that stroke him the most was grandpa dead, and Tea…hanging on a cross, like Jesus being nailed on the cross and all (I'm just trying to explain it like that), but Tea was not nailed to the cross. Robes were holding her stay on the cross, and Yami saw a figure with spiky hair looking up at Tea. Yami grinded his teeth knowing it was Aeru doing this kind of horror, but he was wrong. When the spiky figure turned around, Yami couldn't believe. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted to yell, but it won't come out. He was horrified to see this. It was him. Not Yugi. Him. He caused all these, he was the one that caused the destruction of Domino City, he was the cause that all his friends were dead. And that was all.

Yami opened his eyes and was breathing hard, sweating a lot. Joey and Tristan went up to him and helped him get up.

"Dude! You're not feeling well," said Joey with a worried concern, "Is it really that bad?"

Everyone was staring at Yami, and Yami couldn't them what he saw, he hate to lie to his friends who trusted him, but he didn't want tell them, this horrible secret.

"Um, the necklace took my strength, it sometimes does that to me," lied Yami, "Um…guess what, the necklace showed we were at Aeru's base…"

"Really," said Tea grabbing her hands together, "Where is it!"

"Um…it didn't showed me where…but, um, we were there," lied Yami.

"Awwww," groaned everyone.

"But will be there, right," asked Joey.

Yami nodded and everyone cheered. Yami felt bad lying to them, he had to find out about this, somehow, what made him do that, what caused him to do that…whatever made him do this, he only knew one person…Aeru.

**End of Chapter 38**

Hope you guys liked it. Reviews please! Lots of them!


	39. The Plan

**Chapter 39-Long Chapter **

Roland was driving heading towards the Domino hospital so Seto can get some information on his little brother. How could this happen? Why his little brother? Why can't they just go after him instead and leave his brother alone? First, Pegasus ends up taking him, then those two rare hunter clowns, Lumis and Umbra (that's how you spell it right?), then with Noah…

"I'm sure will find him Seto," smiled Michelle, "Will find this guy that took you're brother…"

"Thanks for caring and I really appreciate it, but right now, this has to end," said Seto angry tapping his foot, "This hocus pocus has to end now! I need to know what's really going on with that Aeru and those cheerleaders back at Yugi's place…"

_Seto: But I can't believe Yugi lost twice to his title! The fool is a disgrace! He doesn't deserve to be the king of games! But that dark Egyptian god card that Aeru played…it took out Yugi's three Egyptian god cards with just one turn and finished him off…If I were to get my hands on three of those cards…I can beat Yugi, earn three of his gods, and become, not the king of games, but the God of Games!_

"Something on you're mind Seto," asked Michelle.

Seto shook his head and continued tapping his foot. How long till they get there? Just then, Roland suddenly stepped on the break and Seto and Michelle fell off their seat. Seto fell on the floor with a THUD and Michelle fell on top of him. Michelle and Seto opened their eyes and saw each other, close. Michelle quickly got up and blushed bright red. Seto was nearly blushing, but then grabbed the phone that was attached to his seat and contact Roland at the driver seat.

"Roland! Why did you stop like that," yelled Seto.

"S-Sir, w-we got, s-some problem h-here," said Roland sounding nervous. Seto hanged up the phone and stepped outside. Michelle followed behind and standing in front of the car were two hooded duelists.

"You two! Who are you," yelled Seto, "Wait a minute. You work for Aeru right?"

"That is correct Mr. Kaiba," said the first hooded figure, "We work for Aeru…"

"And we have a little present for you Mr. Kaiba," said the second hooded figure. He pulled a small child with long black hair. It was Mokuba!

"Release him you two! Or else you'll have to face me in a duel," yelled Seto, "He has nothing to do with this!"

"Of course not. But you do," yelled the first hooded duelist, "Orders from Master Aeru, says to get you're attention…"

"Well you got my attention now you idiots," yelled Seto.

"Tsk tsk tsk," said the second hooded duelist holding Mokuba tight, "Don't yell at us Mr. Kaiba, we're just doing our job."

"Accept my challenge you two! I can face you by myself! Because I carry powerful cards in my deck, so let's see if you can handle me," yelled Seto putting on his duel-disk.

'Ha ha ha," laughed the first hooded figure, "You would like that would you?"

"No way Mr. Kaiba, I'm not letting you duel alone against these freaks," said Michelle putting on her duel-disk. She then stick her tongue at them and gave a small grin, "There's no way you can beat us you hooded freaks!"

"Kaiba's got a girlfriend," said the second hooded figure, "Wow, I thought he had dating problems or something…"

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND," yelled Michelle and at the same time, Seto yelled, "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" The two looked at each other and then looked away blushing.

"Ha ha ha! Isn't this romantic," laughed the first hooded figure, I wonder what would happen if I did…THIS!"

The hooded figure dashed towards Michelle and grabbed her. Seto looked behind and then the hooded figure stopped and was holding Michelle's arm tight. Michelle was trying to break free and Seto got angrier.

"Release them both," yelled Seto.

"You got a choice! Who do you want? You're one and only family member? Or this girl," said the first figure grinning.

Seto looked behind him and saw Mokuba knocked out and looked back facing Michelle was trying to break free. He had a choice, a choice he hated to be in…

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, DING! Time's up! Who do you pick," grinned the first figure.

"Pick Mokuba Seto! He's you're only brother," pleaded Michelle, "Save him first!"

Seto didn't respond and remained silent. The two hooded figures then gave aloud dark laugh. Seto couldn't choose, not like this, not ever.

"Looks like he doesn't care…let's go," laughed the hooded figure. The two hooded figures threw a small silver ball at the ground and a huge dark cloud covered the second hooded figure and Mokuba and both disappeared. Then, the black smoke appeared around the first hooded figure and Michelle, and both of them were about to disappear. Seto quickly ran up to Michelle and tried to grab her, but was too late and fell on the floor.

"Seto," cried Michelle.

"I'm sorry…Michelle…but I'll-"

The smoke disappeared and everything cleared up. Seto got up on his feet and walked up to the car.

"Sir," said Roland coming out of the car.

"It's ok…those freaks have them now…but I-I'll come to them, I'll rescue them," said Seto heading inside the limo. Roland never saw Mr. Kaiba like this. Roland gave a small chuckle and did some thinking.

_Roland: Mr. Kaiba must really like that girl, I wonder how should I make the two get together? I'll find a way once Mr. Kaiba gets her back and Mr. Mokuba too._

Roland went back inside the limo and change their direction to Kaiba Corp. Seto wanted to head back there because he need to check something up, something back at Duelist Kingdom.

**The next day…**

Yami and the gang were walking down the streets of Domino heading to back to Duelist Kingdom. They went inside the airport and showed their passes at the counter. Marik, Ishizu, and Odion wanted to go with since they too had some questions to ask.

"We would like to take a plane that will be heading towards Duelist Kingdom please," said Tea.

"Duelists Kingdom? No plane never heads there miss, Mr. Pegasus lives there," said the counter lady.

"But Pegasus know us and we know him," said Yami stepping forward. The counter lady saw Yami and then, she gave a huge scream and had bright stars in her eyes.

"It's the king of games," cried the lady, "Please! Can I get you're autograph?"

Everyone in the airport turned around facing at Yami and the gang. Tristan, Duke, and Joey surrounded the gang so no one can get through them. Soon after, everyone went after them and the gang soon ran for their life.

"AAAHHH! THIS IS BAD," yelled Joey running around the airport.

"YOU TELLING ME! WHY COULDN'T YUGI OR THE PHARAOH BE A CHEF? OR A RACE CAR DIVER," cried Tristan running with Joey.

"I SHOULD HAVE STAYED AT YUGI'S PLACE," cried Duke running with the two boys.

"THIS WAY PHARAOH," yelled Tea grabbing Yami and running away from the mob.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL I WANT IS TO GO TO DUELIST KINGDOM," yelled Yami.

Ryou just stood there seeing his five friends running around the airport and gave a small sigh. Marik gave a small chuckle, Ishizu smiled seeing everyone having a good time running around, and Odion just shook his head smiling.

"Great, now it's going to take us awhile to get there," said Ryou. Ryou turned around to face a little and tried to beg her to get them tickets heading to Duelist Kingdom.

"Please miss, we need nine tickets heading to Duelist Kingdom," begged Ryou.

"I'm sorry sir, but like I said to that miss over there running with the king of games, our planes don't go to Duelist Kingdom unless you've been invited over there," said the young lady.

There was bright light coming out of Ryou's Millennium Ring and Bakura appeared with an angry look on his face and slammed his hand at the counter.

"You listen to me fool! You give us the tickets or else I will steal you're soul and banish it to the shadow realm where you will remain there for all eternity in the darkness while you're body becomes weak and fall into a coma, and then, I'll take you're body, bury you in the dark cemetery, release you're soul and die in a gruesome way with thousands of insects in you're coffin and stay in there until you are nothing but dust," yelled Bakura.

The ladies eyes got wider her and quickly tried to find a plane that was heading towards Duelists Kingdom and got nine tickets and quickly handed it them to Bakura. Bakura gave a huge grin and left the counter and gave a loud whistle. The gang looked at him and saw Bakura holding nine tickets. The gang quickly headed towards Bakura and Bakura quickly gave the nine tickets the ticket man and all the nine went through the bridge that was connected to the plane and sat in their seats. The pilots came in and closed the door and went to the pilot seat and started the engines. The plane moved back and started heading towards the road where the planes take off and land. As soon as they reached a huge long road, the engine gave a huge zoom and the plane was now up in the sky.

**Later on…**

The plane landed and soon gave a stop. Everyone got off and returned back to Duelist Kingdom, again. The gang walked up to the castle that was seating up in the hill and it was Déjà vu all over again. Tristan and Joey were complaining yet again if they were there yet, and of course, everyone yelled "NO!" They finally reached the castle and Yami went up to the door and knocked.

"Pegasus! We're back! And we need some answers," yelled Yami banging on the door. Yami soon stepped back and the huge doors soon began to open. Everyone walked in and as soon as they stepped in, Pegasus yelled a long "Hello" to everyone.

"Yugi boy! And you're friends! Welcome back," said Pegasus.

"Now is not the time Pegasus. We're to ask you some questions, again," said Yami.

"Spill it Yugi boy," smiled Pegasus.

Yami, Joey, Marik and Ryou took out their knight cards and handed it all to Pegasus. Pegasus sat down where his long table was and soon after, everyone sat down and waited for him.

"Hmmm. This is the real deal," said Pegasus, "But my. Where is the other knight?"

Just then, the doors burst open and Seto came in and soon reached the dining table where everyone was. He looked around and saw everyone here. He gave an annoying sigh and saw Pegasus examining the knights.

"Pegasus," said Seto, "I'm here to ask you questions!"

"What is it? Question Day? Everyone is visiting me nowadays," said Pegasus still examining the knights, "What brings you here Kaiba boy?"

"Tech, I'm here just to ask you about your partner, Kenta," said Seto.

"Why do you want to know? Oh, do you have the last knight Kaiba boy," asked Pegasus.

"Forget it Pegasus, I'm not letting you have you're greedy hands on my card," yelled Seto.

"You really are a handful Kaiba boy," laughed Pegasus.

"Well," asked Joey, "Anything Pegasus?"

"Well, by the looks of things, these knights almost look like a puzzle, I'm trying to figure out what they mean," said Pegasus, "But the only way to figure them out is if I can just have a good look of Seto's card."

"Give him the card rich boy," said Joey.

"No way dog. I'm not letting listening to you, in a matter of fact, I never listen to you mutt," said Seto not even looking at him.

"Kaiba. I don't know what you're problem is, but right now, we got to find Aeru, so just listen to Pegasus and hand him you're card," yelled Marik.

"Forget it," yelled Seto, "I don't know who you punks think you are, but I'm not letting Pegasus look at my card, not even if all off you roll over and play dead like Joey mutt over here…"

"Hey," yelled Joey.

"Nice comeback mutt," smiled Seto.

"Seto, please, just give Pegasus the card. All he wants is just to look at it," pleaded Tea.

"Kaiba, if you hand over you're card to Pegasus, I promise you when we find Aeru, you can beat him by yourself and earn his three god cards and face me in a duel and earn the king of games title," said Yami getting annoyed.

"What," yelled Tristan.

"Heh, you think I'm stupid Yugi? I saw what that Dark God Card did to you, it finished you off with just one attack, it completely destroyed you," laughed Seto, "But thanks for your charity, hahaha!"

Just then, yet again, the door burst open and everyone looked at the front door to see who it was. Again, this annoyed Pegasus.

"Again? Who keeps coming? Is it really, Ask Pegasus Your Questions day? Because this is beginning to make go crazy," said Pegasus rubbing his forehead.

Three people stepped in the castle, one was a short dude, with a large brown spiky hair and had goggles on his forehead, a white shirt with a red vest over it, blue baggy jeans and brown shoes. The second guy wore a small purple tank top that almost looked pretty tight on him, black jeans, and black boots, and the third guy had blonde spiky hair, wore a brown tank top, a long black coat over it, black jeans, and brown boots.

"Alister! Rafael! Valon," yelled Seto, Joey, and Yami.

"You three are the real deal right," asked Tristan putting his fist together.

"Relax mate. We're the real ones alright," said Valon smiling.

"Of course, I can tell…for one thing, it's the real Rafael," said Yami, "The Rafael we meet awhile back was a shadow when we faced him…"

"Because nearly half of his face was nothing but a shadow with only a red eye, while his other half had my face…right pharaoh," said Rafael. Yami nodded and Seto just slammed his hand on the table.

"What are you freaks doing here," yelled Seto.

"Kaiba boy! Stop yelling and banging your hand on my table," pleaded Pegasus, "I sometimes wonder you…"

"Yeah Kaiba, what's your problem," asked Duke.

"Did something happened while you were away," asked Ishizu.

"Shut up! All I'm here for is answers from Pegasus," yelled Seto.

"Then fire away Kaiba boy if it'll make you be quiet," sighed Pegasus.

"Tell me about your partner, Kenta…or this Aeru! Whatever! I need answers about the dark gods he created," said Seto calming down a bit.

"Didn't you pay attention to my story Kaiba boy? I know nothing about those god cards! All I know is that he found an upside down pyramid hanging around his neck like Yugi's boy over there and these knights," said Pegasus.

"I don't believe you," yelled Seto.

"Um…is anyone going to ask us why we're here," said Alister crossing his arms.

"There is sort of a fight over here, so you're going to wait for awhile," sighed Tea.

"Actually…yeah…I forgot what happen to you guys," said Tristan, "Weren't you guys captured by Aeru? Or something like that?"

"We nearly got away mate from the blasted lunatic," said Valon pointing his thumb outside.

"So that means you know the location of his base right," yelled Yami getting up from his chair.

"We can describe it to ya mate," said Valon.

"But we can't give out the EXACT location of his base," said Rafael.

"That means we can save Serenity and Yugi too," said Ryou.

"Hang on sis! I'm on my way," yelled Joey running outside.

"But Joey, they said they don't know the exact location of their base," said Odion, "So the means that we might be heading to the right direction, but we're not to sure…"

"It's better then sitting around here doing nothing," yelled Joey, "I gotta save my sister from that punk!"

"For one thing Mr. Wheeler, all of you can't face Aeru alone," said an unknown voice. Everyone looked around to see who said that, but didn't find the person. Just then, a portal appeared from the wall on the left side of the castle and the person who came out was Shadi.

"Ah! My good ol' friend Shadi," laughed Pegasus clapping his hands.

"Shadi…been awhile," said Ishizu.

"Great! More people who believe in mystical magic," said Seto annoyed, "Just what I need.."

"Even if you brave duelists find Aeru's base, you cannot win alone," said Shadi.

"What you mean? You don't think we have a chance to win this fight," asked Tea.

"I am not putting it like that, but I'm saying, the pharaoh won't win alone…even if you guys fight along side him," said Shadi.

"So, your trying to say…we need more help if we want to beat Aeru," asked Yami.

"That is correct…you must called the Spirit Guardians to help you," said Shadi.

"Who are these Spirit Guardians," asked Alister.

"They are duelists, nearly as strong as all of you, but their spirit is filled with so much determination. You may think, some, are weak, some, are annoying, but when you realize and know more about them, you see their determination of a true duelists…not that they want to win, but to prove they have the strength to go on either they win…or they lose," explained Shadi.

"But we don't know who these Spirit Guardians are," said Joey.

"But you do KNOW them Mr. Wheeler," said Shadi, "It doesn't have to be strong duelists, but strong spirited duelists…such as your friends…"

"You mean…THEM," asked Yami.

Shadi nodded and everyone looked at him in a confused way. Joey scratched his head confused while the other kept thinking what Shadi was talking about.

"Spirit Guardians…strong spirited duelists that have strong determination to prove themselves that they have the strength to go on, regardless if they win or they lose," said Yami, "I know now…"

"What? What is it pharaoh," asked Tea, "Do we know these Guardians?"

"Yes…a lot of them…for one thing, it's you three," said Yami facing the three biker gangs. Valon shrugged his shoulders and Alister thought for a moment.

"It has to be it. You three must be one of the Spirit Guardians," said Yami, "Three of you once wanted to win when you sided with Dartz…even though it meant losing your soul. You had strong determination to fight against us and win…"

Shadi nodded and everyone did some thinking of other people that had a strong will of dueling. Seto on the other hand had enough of this non-sense and looked at Pegasus.

"This is getting out of control! I'm surrounded by punks who believe in magic, a heart-of-the-cards freak, Spirit Guardians that don't even exist! This is trying my nuts," yelled Seto.

"Would you just shut up and accept it Kaiba," yelled Tea.

Everyone looked at Tea, except for Yami. Yami heard her yell once like this to him…when he lost to Aeru and all. Everyone rubbed their eyes and some pinched themselves because Tea, would never, ever, ever, ever, EVER, yell like this.

"Who would you act like a human being for once and stop thinking these things are impossible," yelled Tea, "You experienced these, 'hocus pocus' once before! So if you want to get more information on Aeru and fight him, I suggest you give Pegasus the damn stupid Knight card, or else I'm going to kick your small business ass out of here!"

Everyone just stared at Tea, they would also, never hear Tea curse like that too. This world was getting out of control. Tea closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tea may talk a lot of friendship stuff and all, but if you get into her bad side, screw the friendship! Say hello to the butt kicking ship. Seto took out his Knight Card from his dueling deck and handed it to Pegasus. Pegasus examined it and set it down on the table with the rest of the other Knights. He moved them around and put them by their order. Pegasus placed Odin and Gilgamesh, in front of him, next, he placed Lance on the bottom of the two dark knights, then, he placed Storm on the left side where he put the two dark knights and Lance, he placed them underneath Odin and Gilgamesh, but on top of Lance, so it was between them, after that, he placed Blaze on his right side, and then, he placed the last knight card, Giga on the center. Pegasus thought for a moment and solved the puzzle. He clapped his hands together and everyone went up to hear what he found out.

"It's a map," clapped Pegasus, "Look, by setting up their formation and looking at the clues, I think we found where Aeru's base is!"

"How can ya tell? All I see is our cards," said Joey trying to look carefully.

"Look at their background," said Pegasus, "Each show a castle behind them, but if you look more closely, you can tell that each knight is wearing a different kind of armor and behind them, each lived in a different time period and lived in different castles."

"How is it a map," asked Tristan, "Its only teaching my history…"

"Alright, let me try to explain in as easy as I can for you slow learners," sighed Pegasus, "Look, each point out a location of one of the castles in the card. If you can make their castles and time period, you bound to know where Aeru's base is!"

"English please," asked Duke. This was annoying Pegasus know, how could these people not understand what his saying?

"Alright, let me try again," said Pegasus, "The two dark knights, what do they remind you off?"

"The Black Knight," asked Tea.

"Bingo! They may not look like it, since they are a creation of Duel Monsters, but they are the Black Knights and when there are Black Knights, that means…"

"They existed in France," said Tea.

"Exactly! Why? Long ago in France, there were knights who were strong, noble, and big, and soon after, those big, strong, noble knights became the Black Knights. They were called the Black Knights because enemies trick people to thick they were evil and force them to leave the country…"

"History lesson…I'm going to bed," yawned Joey. Joey went up to a couch and fell asleep, while Pegasus continued. Though this was pretty pointless to Kaiba since all he wanted is to find Aeru and save Michelle and Mokuba.

"For Lance, think about his name," said Pegasus.

"Lance is a sort of like a spear, it's a long pointed rod used for a weapon right," asked Tea.

"Geek alert," laughed Tristan and Duke.

"Oh shut up you two," glared Tea.

The two boys fell silent and Pegasus nodded, "That's right, and where was the Lance first made?"

"Rome, Italy, (Is it Rome? I hate history, but I'm doing the best I can. So if I say something that doesn't make sense to you, you can blame me because it's my fault for putting all this history crap in this chapter. Sorry! I don't really like History because you learn the past and it makes me go to sleep, lol) because over there, it was known as a Javelin," said Tea.

"Great! Boy, you know a lot of these things," laughed Pegasus, "Now for the tricky part, these three knights…Storm, Giga, and Blaze…"

"This is one is hard," said Ryou, "I can understand the North and the south, but these three I don't understand…"

"If the Black Knights were north, and Rome is south, lets see," think Tristan.

"France is north and Rom is south, duh! Because of course, France is farther away from Rome, put more up north than them," said Seto.

"It's these three knights I don't understand…what are saying Aeru? What do they mean? Wind…Fire…Life," said Pegasus thinking.

"Unless Aeru is trying to take us far away," said Yami.

Everyone looked at Yami and Pegasus gave a shrug to him. How could Pegasus be wrong?

"The Dark Knight could also mean something…it could mean the army of Anubis, the black creatures of the underworld," said Yami.

"Of course! And the light…Lance…Ra," yelled Marik.

"How could we not see it," said Odion.

"What are you saying you two," asked Tea.

"Lance is light correct? Aeru could be trying to take us to the wrong path by sending us to many places and never find him…but let me explain of Lance. Again, Lance is light, correct? Think of a creature who is light," explained Ishizu.

"Ra," said Yami, "The Egyptian God, Ra…"

"The dark knights, Odin and Gilgamesh could mean, Chons and Troth, the two mood gods of Egypt," said Ishizu.

"But I thought Troth meant wisdom," asked Yami.

"It does, but also the moon god," said Ishizu.

"Then explain the other three," said Duke.

"Giga…the knight of Life could also be Ka," said Marik.

"Ka is an Egyptian name for the vital force of life," said Odion, "It could also be the Nile River, because the Nile River brought life to Egypt."

"And the other knights," asked Ryou.

"Wind and Fire…the sand storm of Egypt…and burning sun of Egypt," said Ishizu, "Because in Egypt, sometimes, strong winds appear and create and sandstorm, and for fire…let's say it is really hot over there."

"So Egypt…then," whispered Yami.

"How couldwe miss it," yelled Marik, "Aeru wants to earn the powers of the pharaoh, Aeru created three Dark God Cards, he created the Dark Millennium items…of course! How could we miss it…"

"Then were heading to Egypt! All right! Will be able to get Yugi back," cheered Tea.

"But first things first duelists, you must ask for some help, you must ask the Spirit Guardians to help you," explained Shadi.

"So I guess that means were heading back to Domino City and getting some friends," said Tristan, "Yo Joey! Wake up man! I think we found the location of Aeru!"

Joey was still asleep and everyone just stared at him. Tea walked away and a few minutes, came back with a bucket filled with cold water and dumped it all over Joey. Joey quickly woke up shivering and Pegasus screamed in horror.

"You wet my couch! How could you," cried Pegasus.

"Cold…so cold," said Joey freezing. Tea gave an innocent smile and went away to put the bucket away.

"So Aeru's base is at Egypt huh? Heh, later freaks, I'm off to stop him, but first, give me that back," laughed Seto as he picked up his knight card and left the castle.

"Strange," said Rafael.

"What," asked Valon.

"When we left Aeru's base…but we weren't in Egypt, at least, I don't think," thought Rafael.

"Maybe we left on a island somewhere in the ocean, but it's near Egypt," said Alister.

"Maybe, but for some reason, how could I forget where his base was," asked Rafael to himself. The other two bikers and thought for a while to see if they remembered anything, but failed.

"Yeah…me too," said Alister, "I can't remember where his base was, we left, and we were piloting the helicopter, so how could we forget," asked Alister.

"Something made us forget? Or do we have short-term memory loss," asked Valon.

**At that same time…**

Dartz was holding his Dark Millennium Rod up in the air and the Dark Rod was giving a bright dark light. Soon after, Dartz brought the Dark Millennium Rod down and put it away in his robe and walked up to Aeru.

"Those fools nearly found our base, but who cares? Those other duelists know where our base is now," yelled Dartz.

"They almost fell to out trap, but one thing is certain, they won't find our base. They may have found our location, but they don't know where we REALLY are," laughed Aeru.

Two hooded duelists appeared and kneeled to Aeru and removed their hoods. The first hooded duelists had short spiky hair and had shiny black eyes and for the second hooded duelists, his skin was dark brown and had brown eyes. You couldn't really see their clothes since they were wearing a black robe.

"Mikey! Vince! Brought the package,"asked Aeru.

"Of course Master Aeru," nodded Mikey, the first hooded duelists. He got up and walked away. A few minutes later, be brought in a tall girl and a small boy inside the chamber. The girl had long light brown hair, amazing light brown eyes, she wore a yellow shirt with a chibi kid on front, wore long blue baggy jeans, and was wearing high heels. The small boy was wearing a yellow jacket and a long sleeve underneath with white and blue strips on it and was knocked out. Mikey was holding them tightly and Michelle was trying to break free from his tight grip.

"Let me go! Let me go you freak! When Seto gets, all of you are getting it," yelled Michelle.

Mikey whispered in her ear and Michelle stopped squirming and looked at Mikey in concern. Mikey whispered softly in her ear so Aeru and the others won't listen.

"Listen, please stop resisting. I don't want to hurt you, but I'm just doing my job. We have no attention of hurting you, honest," whispered Mikey.

"Well, if you have no attention of hurting me or Mokuba, then why did you bring us here," yelled Michelle, but trying to whisper.

"I told you, I'm doing my job."

Mikey continued walking towards Aeru and waited for Aeru's next command. Aeru did some thinking and went up to the two prisoners.

"Well, if it isn't Kaiba's girlfriend and his little brother," laughed Aeru.

"I'm not Kaiba's girlfriend," blushed Michelle, but still angry, "Why does everyone say that?"

"Kaiba has strong feelings for you," laughed Aeru.

This only made Michelle blush even more, but looked away not caring. Aeru continued laughing and ordered Vince to help Mikey put away the prisoners. Aeru walked towards Rafael, Alister, and Valon (the fake ones), and told them to come with him. The three followed Aeru with Dartz behind them back to the Millennium Item chamber where he created the Dark Millennium Items for Dartz, Mikey, and Vince. Now, it was their turn to get a prize.

"Since you two have been working hard, I've decided to give each and every one of you a Dark Millennium Item," said Aeru.

"Really? Gee mate! Thanks," smiled Valon.

Aeru faced forward and stared a round tomb of a pharaoh that had many holes in it. There were seven holes on the coffin and each one was in different places and had different shapes. In the center of the tomb had a shape of a triangle (Dark Millennium Puzzle), a shape of a circle at the top of the tomb, a shape of a long rod (Dark Millennium Rod) where the hand is on tomb, a shape of a scale on the other hand of the tomb, a shape of a circle (the Dark Millennium Necklace), and another circle but with long thin triangles attached to it (Dark Millennium Ring), and last but not least, there was a shape of some kind of symbol, it was almost like a cross but on top of the symbol, it had a thin circle on top. Aeru did a small chat and a huge black smoke appeared on the ground spreading around the room, to the walls, up in the ceiling, everywhere! Aeru kept chanting and chanting and soon, all the black smoke headed towards the tomb and filled up three of the shapes on the tomb. When Aeru finished chanting, the black smoke cleared away and there were three black items on top that filled up the shape. A black circle appeared where a eye shape on it at the top of the tomb, a black scale appeared on the right side of the tomb, and a shape of a cross with a thin circle on top on the center where he created the puzzle, the necklace, and the ring (the Dark versions). Aeru took the Black Items out and went up to Shadow Rafael first.

"Rafael, you have earned yourself, the Dark Millennium Eye, use it wisely for it can do more than read the thoughts of your opponent, but can feel their emotions, and also, the ability to control the duel," explained Aeru. Rafael took the eye and placed it on his red eye. Rafael was kneeling on ground groaning in pain, but after a few seconds, it disappeared, and the black Millennium Eye was now his new eye, and soon after, his face recovered and covered his shadow (remember in chapter 18, Yami and everyone saw Rafael was a shadow when they saw half of his face was nothing a black shadow with just a red eye?). His face was recovered, but the only thing that was not recovered was his Dark Millennium Eye, because one thing, he lost his eye when Rafael placed it in his eye. Aeru handed Alister the Dark Millennium Scale and handed Valon the Dark Millennium Key (The cross with the thin circle on top).

"Alister, you now hold the Dark Millennium Scale, the ability to tell who is lying to telling the truth," explained Aeru, "It may sound weak and not a special item, but if you let the scale fuse with you, you have the power of darkness to make people lie and tell the truth, and…if you challenge your opponent to a duel with this Dark Millennium Item, and you win, your opponent will be devoured in the shadows and you become stronger with every soul you have.

Alister gave a small grin and examined the scale. He couldn't wait to try it out and gave a small laugh. Valon looked at his Dark Millennium Item and wondered what it did.

"Valon, you hold the last Millennium Item, the Dark Millennium Key. The ability to control another, and enter the minds of others, you can make others betray one another and make them fight each other," explained Aeru.

Valon put the Millennium Key around his neck and let it hang. The three shadow bikers looked at each other and looked at Aeru. All three of them bowed to Aeru and lowered there to him.

"Thank you…Master Aeru," said all three.

**Meanwhile…**

Vince was holding on Mokuba and Mikey was holding on Michelle. They walked that almost felt like hours until they reached the prison cells. Both placed them in the cell and locked the door. Michelle went up to bars to try to talk to them.

"Please! Tell me who you guys really are! Why are you doing this," yelled Michelle, "I may not know you guys, but from the way you guys act and by the look of your eyes, you guys are not really bad…"

"You want to know," asked Mikey. Michelle nodded and Vince put his hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"You sure your going to tell her our story? Think about it, if she knows, then she going to tell her friends," whispered Vince.

"I know, I know…but…she wants to know. Let's just tell her some of it, not everything," whispered Mikey.

Vince put his hand away and Mikey went up to Michelle. Mikeytook a deep breath and started to tell his tale.

"Before I meant Master Aeru, I meant a girl…a beautiful girl," whispered Mikey.

**:Flashback:**

Mikey was walking down the streets playing a Nintendo DS when all of a sudden, he ran into a girl. Both fell down on the ground and Mikey rubbed his head. He saw bags all over the ground and quickly picked them up.

"I am so sorry! Here, let me pick them up," said Mikey quickly trying to pick them up.

"It's ok! I didn't see where I was going, let me pick them up," said the person.

When they was only one bag left on the ground, Mikey was about to pick it up and so was the person. Before one of them could grab the bag, their hands met and both looked at each other. Mikey was amazed, to see a beautiful girl in front of him. She had long blonde hair, amazing sapphire eyes that could take your breath away. She wore a white tank top with a moon on it, and wore like a blue short skirt. Her legs were amazing, they were in nice shape, her skin was amazing, and her skin was light tan and was staring deeply at Mikey. Mikey nearly drooled , but quickly snapped out of it and picked up the bag. Both got up and Mikey handed her the bags.

"Sorry," said Mikey looking away from her, "Um, I wasn't paying attention…uh...yeah…"

"It's ok," smiled the girl. Her voice was soft and just right, it wasn't too high, but it wasn't too low. It was somewhere in the middle, and her voice sounded like it was perfect for singing.

"Um…my name is Mikey," said Mikey blushing.

"My name is Luna," smiled the girl. She put her bags and took out her hand to him. Mikey looked at her and looked at her and smiled. He grabbed her hand and both shook.

"Um…listen…if your not really busy…do you maybe…wanna get something to eat," said Mikey still blushing.

"I would love to," smiled Luna.

**Months later…**

Mikey and Luna have been going out for months now and were now a couple and both have been seeing one another non-stop, every single day. They talked to each online, on the phone, went on dates, watched movie, everything! One day, on a winter season, both stayed in a hotel, until one day…

"Hey, lunie, I'll be heading outside for a little while ok," said Mikey putting on his winter coat.

"Aw. Do you have to go," pleaded Lunie, "Stay here with me…"

"I wish I could, but I need to get something from the store, I promise I'll be back soon," smiled Mikey. Luna complained, but smiled back. She gave him a small peak on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't be gone too lone mister. I want you home as soon as possible," purred Luna. Mikey blushed bright and kissed her forehead and left the hotel.

As soon as got back from the store, cars were everywhere, Police tape surrounded a hotel, people were everywhere looking at the hotel and Mikey ran towards it. As he got through the crowd, he saw the hotel he was staying in, was on fire. Fire trucks

Came with their sirens on and were trying to put the fire out. Mikey dropped his bags and quickly went through the tape, but was soon stopped by a couple of policemen.

"Sir! Stay behind the tape," yelled the first cop.

"Wait! I need to get Luna out of there," cried Mikey, "Please let me through!"

"Sir! Stay behind the yellow tape," yelled the second cop.

"Stop! No! Wait! Luna!"

**:End of Flashback:**

Michelle had a sad expression on her face as he heard the boy's story. Vince was looking down, crossing his arms and lying against the wall. Mikey sniffed a little and broke the silence.

"Um, we better go now…will check on you later," said Mikey getting up. Vince got up from lying against the wall and walked away. Michelle watched the two until they both disappeared in the darkness.

**End of Chapter 39**

Wow! That was long! Hope you guys didn't hurt your head reading this chapter. Reviews please! Thank you! lol


	40. Spirit Guardian Mako and his show

Hello Everyone! I realize that in my chapters, I sometimes spell something wrong when I was trying to spell something right. Like when I write, 'our' I end up putting 'out' so if you think I have problems…I don't! Its just that I don't read them over just to make sure its right, because in my head, I know its right, until later on, that's when I realize I spelled it wrong. So from now on, I'm going to read my chapters over and over again to make sure I spell them right! I don't have spelling problems, but it's these darn evil typos! They must all die! …uh…here's chapter 40. Read and enjoy.

**Chapter 40: Spirit Guardian One: Mako and his Show**

The gang arrived back at Domino City to find Mako, Mai, Espa, and Vivan. Alister, Rafael, and Valon were going to pick them later on so everyone just walked out of the airport and thought for a moment.

"Well," said Yami, "Where should we look for them?"

"Beats me pharaoh," said Joey rubbing his hair, "We gotta look for them and fast so we can kick Aeru's butt!"

"Let's look around and ask some people if they saw them," suggested Tea.

The gang nodded and headed towards the main city of Domino. Once there, the gang looked everywhere and asked anyone that might know where they might be. Some shook their head not knowing who they were or where they were and others just shrugged because some were tourists. The gang soon met with each other and asked each other if they got any info.

"Sorry guys, I got nothing on them," said Tristan.

"Nothing going on at the main street," said Ryou.

"Nothing," said Duke crossing his arms.

"They got to be here somewhere," said Tea looking around.

"Hey guys! What about this," asked Marik staring at a poster.

The gang went up to Marik, Ishizu, and Odion looking up at the poster. It was poster of a show that was going to play at the Domino Aquarium Center and when they saw a person on the poster, they found one of their Spirit Guardians, Mako Tsunami. The poster showed a huge wave with Mako riding on a killer whale and at the bottom of the poster showed the times when the show will start and the top of the poster said, Grand Opening for the Domino Aquarium Center.

"Mako is at the Aquarium! Let's go see him," yelled Joey running towards the Domino Aquarium.

"Yo Joey! Wait for us man," yelled Tristan running after him.

"Hey you two! Wait for us instead," yelled Tea.

The gang ran after the two and soon after, the gang reached the Domino Aquarium. The Domino Aquarium was huge blue building and of course, there was a huge line at the ticket center for the Aquarium Center. The building itself was made out of hard solid marble mixed with a sky blue color, dark blue, sapphire, and when the sunlight hit the Aquarium, the marble gave a nice sparkly light. The gang was impressed of this new place and went in line to get tickets. However, Joey was complaining due to the long line and not bringing any money with him.

"Chill Joey, I'm sure the tickets are not that expensive," said Duke waving his hand around.

"Wha ya talking bout Duke? I'm sure ya didn't bring any money with ya," said Joey crossing his arms smirking at Duke.

"Look everyone, the line is moving now," said Ryou clapping his head, though they only moved an inch and Ryou just sweat dropped, "Um, maybe not…"

30 minutes have passed since the gang was still in line to get the tickets, but soon after, they were next. The gang looked up at the sign, which they couldn't believe their eyes. On the sign it was $23.00 for just a single, $30 for a one-week pass, and $50 dollars for a one year pass. The gang couldn't believe it, how were they supposed to pay that much money if they only had money below $20? Yami went through his pocket trying to find money, not that he knew what money looked like because back then, when Yugi took him to Tea for a tour, before Battle City had ever started and before they went to the Egyptian Museum to meet Ishizu for the first time, Tea mostly spent everything on him, for the shakes he got, the cards when he got Life Force Sword, a trap card, and all that other stuff (remember that Episode? It was the episode when Tea and Yami almost went to some kind of nearly-date thing and Yami got cards, met Ishizu and Seto started the battle city tournament? And when Tea faced Johnny Steps in that Dance Contest in the Arcade? That's the one!).

"I got nothing," said Tea checking through her purse.

"What does this money look like," asked Yami in concern.

"Ya never seen money before Pharaoh," yelled Joey in awe, "Wow! You need some catching up to do!"

"Hello my friends," yelled a familiar voice.

The gang turned around and saw Mako walking towards them. Mako changed differently after the last time they met with him dueling with Espa Roba against those two duelists. Mako wore a blue headband with wavy lines on them that look like sea waves, a dark blue vest, but nothing underneath it, blue wristbands on each wrist with wavy lines also, blue jeans, and was barefoot.

"Mako! Good to see ya man! And it's a good think ya got rid of that skirt, it was sort of creeping me out," said Joey shriving just thinking about it, but that made Mako a little mad.

"That was no skirt Wheeler! That 'skirt' was my shorts, but in way of a skirt," yelled Mako.

"Sure…whatever girly man," whispered Joey. Mako gave a small glare at Joey and faced the gang.

"What brings you here my landlubber friends," smiled Mako, "Here to check out the new Domino Aquarium and my show?"

"Sort of, but we needed to see you too Mako. We want to ask you something," said Yami.

"Wave away my King of Games friend," smiled Mako.

But before Yami could speak, one the workers of the Aquarium came up to Mako and told him the show was about to start in less than 10 minutes. Mako nodded and faced his friends, "I'm terribly sorry my friends, but the sea creatures are waiting for me to entertain these people. Perhaps you can come and watch my show?"

"We would want to Mako, but we didn't bring any money with us to buy some tickets," said Tristan.

"Do not worry my friends! Just follow me. They'll let you trough," smiled Mako.

Mako headed towards the Aquarium with the gang following him. Once they were inside, the gang were quiet amazed of the inside. It was a long huge hall of nothing but pure water. At the side, walls were replaced with clear, strong glass to hold the water from breaking and drowning everyone. Sea creatures were swimming around, a school of fishes swimming fast, a couple of sharks swimming around, jellyfish just floating over there, etc. There were different kinds of species swimming in the huge pool and everyone, except for Mako due to his bound with the sea, couldn't help themselves, but stare and stare until they reached the very end.

The gang couldn't help but do a small 'gasp' as they saw a huge round pool with a huge large screen at the far side and seats for thousands of people to watch, which of course, there was thousands of people waiting for the show to start. Mako lead his friends up the stairs into a small, room and opened the door for them. Inside were nice furniture's with a mini-bar at the far left side of the room, a long table of all-you-can-eat-buffet, a long clear window for the viewer to see more clearly at the pool and small screen TV's hanging from the ceiling for the viewer to see the show in many different angles. The gang walked around the room never getting this kind of luxury. Tea sat on the couch and the couch started to move in wavy way and Tea couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey guys! The couch is a waterbed! Or a waterchouch," giggled Tea.

Mako smiled seeing his friends enjoy this nice paradise and left the room while closing the door behind him. After like 10 minutes, the screen went on outside and inside the room where Yami and the others were staying. They saw one of the staff members walk towards some kind of board and opened his arms to everyone. Everyone cheered and soon after, raised his hands to stop the people for clapping and began to speak from his headset.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," yelled the staff member, "And of course, little children! Are you ready for some water entertainment!"

The crowd was growing wild because they were all shouting and clapping their hands in excitement. The staff member gave a small chuckle and spoke again.

"Then get ready folks, for the splash of your lifetime! He is a volunteer hoping to entertain you all! His name you ask? Is MAKO TUSANMI!"

The staff member walked away and a huge gate opened. Two gray dolphins came out and as soon as they came out, Mako was on them standing on their backs as if they were jet skis, but one thing, he wasn't holding on anything. Mako was balancing well when the dolphins moved in a fast way and everyone clapped and shouted never seeing anyone done that before on two dolphins without holding onto something. After that, Mako jumped in the air and the two dolphins jumped up with him and the two dolphins gave two somersaults and Mako landed on a tall platform. He grabbed a huge ring and the dolphins jumped in the air and went through the ring, one at a time of course. Mako put his ring down and opened his arms to everyone, who were still clapping their hands in total amazement.

"Wow…his good," said Marik rubbing his chin.

"That's Mako! He loves the water so much," said Tea clapping her hands.

"Impressive for such a duelist," said Ishizu.

"Indeed Mistress Ishizu," said Odion nodding.

Mako raised his hand at everyone waving at them and smiling at them. After a while, everyone stopped and Mako started to speak.

"Thank you everyone for enjoying that 'small presentation'," smiled Mako, "But I fear that there is another one far better than this! Who wants to see it!"

Again, the crowd was growing wild. Clapping hands together, and cheering "Show us now! Show us now!" Mako nodded to everyone and nodded to the staff members. However, they were feeling nervous because what Mako was asking for was dangerous and for one thing, he was just volunteering. He doesn't even work over there! And yet, they allowed him to, but if something bad happened to him, they would just say, "Well it was his idea." The staff members walked to some kind of switch and pressed it. It gave a loud buzzing sound and a huge gate opened and when the gate opened, a great white shark came out of it and started to swim around the pool really fast. The crowd gasped and started to get scared knowing what he was thinking and of course, inside the room, this made the gang nervous.

"Please don't tell me what I'm thinking is what his thinking," yelled Joey.

"That depends. Are you thinking about food? Or your not thinking at all," asked Duke laughing hard. Joey glared at Duke and looked back at Mako, but soon after, Duke turned serious, "Seriously, I don't know Joey. This guy is about to lose his life."

"That's dangerous man! They shouldn't even allow him to do that! Better yet, they shouldn't EVEN do that," yelled Tristan.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt," said Ryou getting scared.

_/Doesn't get hurt? FOOL! How can he get hurt from a shark? All what that shark can do is simply grinned his teeth into his flesh and eat him, that poor foolish man! Hahaha! I hope that fool gets eaten for that foolish mistake he ended putting himself into/ g_rinned Bakura hoping to see his wish come true.

The great shark was banging its head on the plastic wall, though it was too strong for it, but even though the wall was too strong for the shark to break, this made the people scared and some were beginning to panic.

"Do not fear my landlubbers! This will onlytake a second," laughed Mako, "What I will be doing is none other than try to rub this dangerous sea creatures tummy for 10 seconds!"

The crowd couldn't believe what they heard, swim up to that creature and rub it's tummy for 10 seconds? To them, that was impossible, crazy, stupid, and idiotic. Mako winked at the crowd and dived underwater.

Yami was watching Mako on the clear screen plasma TV that was hanging from the wall seeing Mako all clammed swimming up to the beast. Tea was getting scared and the gang couldn't help, but watch in horror as they saw their friend swimming to the shark.

"Dead man swimming," whispered Duke.

Mako was getting closer to the shark and soon after, the shark started to pick up Mako's scent and turned around facing him. Once it saw him, it quickly swam up to him in top speed opening his mouth. Mako stopped and just swam still waiting for the right time to get closer to him. The shark got closer and closer by every second passing by and the crowd got scared feeling their hearts pump seeing the poor fool get killed by the shark. Mako gave a small grin and made a quick turn and grabbed the shark's fin on it's back (I forgot what's it called, but I know the fin on those kind of sea creatures have a name, but I forgot what) and was holding tight because the shark was now swimming faster and moving around making him get off. If the shark manages to shake off Mako, he can kiss his sorry sea deck good-bye. Mako slowly moved towards it tummy by putting his arms around the shark tightly and moving to his front while still holding on the shark. This time, the shark was swimming towards the plastic wall so it could place its stomach against it. Mako had to move fast or this was it for him. Mako let go of one hand and rubbed the great white shark's tummy. This made the shark to clam down and started to swim in a slow pace. Mako gave a small smile and then, it hit him. His breath was running low. Guessing by his time, Mako had only maybe less than 5 seconds of air in his lungs left. Mako was nearly done, but he couldn't hold his breath any longer, but he had too, for his sake and promising to the crowd. 5…4…3…2…1! That was it! 10 seconds have passed and Mako quickly let go the shark and started swimming to the surface trying to get his breath. The shark woke up from feeling Mako's hands on it tummy and picked up his scent again. The shark swam towards him a hurry opening its jaw, but Mako had finally made it. The staff members quickly pulled Mako out of the pool and the shark jumped out of the water and saw Mako lying on the floor. The shark nearly had Mako until two other staff members fired a two shots at the beast. The shark closed its mouth and fell on the floor next to Mako. The first two members who took out Mako from the pool saw two darts on the shark. The first two workers gave a thumbs up to the second two and the second two gave them a thumbs up right back at them. But the crowd were still silent waiting for Mako. The gang moved closer to the screen TV or wall waiting for Mako to wake up. No response. Everyone looked down and so did the gang knowing that Mako…was gone. But then, everyone heard a soft laugh. The crowd and the gang looked back up and Mako got from the floor sitting up. He gave a soft laugh spitting out water and gave a thumbs up to the crowd. The crowd cheered in relief, but still couldn't believe what Mako was able to achieve that seemed impossible to others and to them. The gang yelled in happiness seeing their friend alright.

"His alright! Thank Ra that his alright," yelled Yami smiling.

Mako waved to everyone and gave a scared sigh. He couldn't believe what he just did and what his been through.

_Great. I nearly got myself killed by that hungry sea beast! Never again shall I step into a pool with a shark and do crazy things! I will never go up to those workers and tell them that I want to do something stupid for the audience, _thought Mako sighing in relief that his was still alive and giving himself a pinch just to make sure he WAS still alive.

**After the show…**

The seats were empty and Mako was sitting a cube shape box as a chair with a blanket over him drinking a cup of Hot Coco and staring at the water. Yami and the gang went up to him and started to yell at him, well, mostly Joey, Tristan, and Tea for that stupid stunt his just pulled.

"You nearly got ya self killed Mako" yelled Joey, "Whatever made ya to do stupid stuff like tha?"

"Yeah! You could've got killed," yelled Tristan.

"You nearly scared us to death," yelled Tea getting a piece of Mako.

Mako laughed and got up onto his feet and smiled at them. The gang couldn't believe he would still smile and laugh what he just been through.

"Let's say it was the way of the sea that made me do something like that," laughed Mako.

"Heh, of course Mako. We know you very well that you like the sea very much, regardless if the sea turns its back on you," smiled Yami.

Mako smiling and noticed the three Egyptians. And also Ryou and Duke. Mako forgot to ask them who they were since he never meant them due to the fact he only meant Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan back at Duelist Kingdom and during the Battle City Tournament.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends guys," smiled Mako.

"Oh no! I can't believe we forgot! You guys never meant! Sorry for introducing you to them. Mako, this is Marik Isthar, Ishizu Ishtar, and Odion Ishtar (Odion is part of Marik's and Ishizu's family right? Not by blood, though right?). And these two over here is Ryou Bakura, the white haired, and Duke Devlin, the creator of DDM, or known as Dungeon Dice Monsters," smiled Tea.

"Nice to meet you all," said Mako.

"Nice to meet you too," smiled Ryou shaking hands with Mako.

"Pleasure's all mine," said Duke wiping his nose and grinning.

"Nice to meet you Mako Tsunami," greeted Marik.

"Enchanted to meet you," said Ishizu.

"Great meeting with you," said Odion giving a small wave.

"Of course, to you all the same," smiled Mako, "Now my friends. Before my show started, what did you guys wanted to ask?"

"Oh yeah! We nearly forgot about that," yelled Joey.

"We need your help Mako," said Yami.

"What kind of help King of Games," asked Mako.

"You see, there is this crazy guy who is trying to take over the world! Not you might not believe us and you may think were crazy, but were telling the truth Mako," said Tea.

"His name is Aeru and there is this black hooded freaks that call themselves the Dark Force. Reminds you of the rare hunters," said Tristan.

Mako thought for a while and turned his back on his friends.

"I do not know this Aeru or this kind of help you are asking my friends," said Mako speaking to them behind his back, "But, I felt a disturbance from the sea…"

"A disturbance," asked Marik.

"Before I volunteered to entertain these people, I was at the beach," said Mako, "Something in me told me to go over there, so I did. As soon as I got there…the waves at sea felt terrified. The sea I felt was not feeling well and the waves were acting unusually…"

"You can tell what goes on in the sea," asked Ishizu in surprised.

"I don't really know how to say this really, but let's say, it's like a part of me, a part of my soul and part of my deck," said Mako turning to face them, "I don't really know what is going on in the sea, but I do feel something within the sea. Something awful and I plan to find out what this is…"

"So will you help us," asked Yami.

Mako nodded and continued, "Of course. I want to know what is causing the seas to shake in fear and I wan to know more about this Aeru you speak of. I will join you my friends in this fight of yours…"

The gang nodded to each and Mako nodded back to them. Altogether started heading off to find the other duelists. Just a few more and they will heading to Aeru's base…

**End of Chapter 40**

Ok! I checked over this chapter to see if I have any problems…so far, so good. No problems yet. Hope you guys liked it. Reviews please! I really want them! Many welcomes from you all!


	41. 4 Spirit Guardians, a duel, and allies

Do I need to say it? You know what I'm going to say right? Here's Chapter 41? Ha! You guys are good! NOT! I wasn't going to say that! Well, actually I was, but I was uh, I mean…ah forget it! Here's chapter 41…

**Chapter 41: 4 Spirit Guardians, a duel and new allies**

"So you don't know where Espa Roba is? Or Mai," asked Joey making sure Mako was right.

"For the last twenty-fifth time Wheeler, YES," yelled Mako.

"Geez. Don't need da get mad," said Joey looking away from.

"When you ask the same question over and over again, yeah," yelled Mako again.

"Where was the last time you saw them Mako," asked Tea as the gang walked down the street of Domino City looking for Mai and Espa, but no signs yet.

"The last time I saw them Tea was right after you guys left when we met up with you," said Mako, "Then later, we split apart and followed our own path. Though, Weevil and Rex went back to the two duelists that beat us all to get a rematch with them."

"Who cares about those two small fry's," asked Tristan, "They've been nothing, but bad news to us! They dueled against Joey and the phar-I mean, Yugi and tried to get even with them!"

The gang knew that Mako didn't know anything about the pharaoh so it was best not to tell him about Yami. Espa of course doesn't know ANYTHING about the Millennium Items, or Yugi and the pharaoh. Mai, I guess sort of knows since she sided with Dartz, but mostly to get back on Joey, so Mai doesn't really know anything much on the pharaoh. Just then, the gang saw a group of people huddling around something. The gang looked at each and then walked towards the crowd. The got through them and once they reached the front, they saw a small big green haired boy wearing a purple shirt with black stripes wearing a tan jeans. The boy was dueling a lady with long twirling blonde hair, wearing a short pink skirt, a long pink jacket with a white tank-top under it, long purple boots, and she had a small box tied to her leg, by the size of it, it could fit duel monster cards in it.

"Come on hun, so me your cosmic powers," laughed the blonde woman.

"Argh. Here I go! Go Reflect Bounder! Attack her Harpy Lady," yelled the boy.

"No so fast boy. Activate Mirror Wall! This trap card drops your monsters attack power by half! Go Harpy Lady! Counterattack," yelled the female duelist.

Harpy Lady flew up in the air and slashed Reflect Bounder with its hawk-like feet claws, but the small boy gave a small grin.

"I may have lost this duel, but so have you," laughed the small boy.

"Heh, do you really think so," smiled the female, "I activate Divine Wrath! By discarding one card from my head, I can negate the effect of a monster and destroy it! So sorry hun, but looks like I win…"

The boy kneeled the ground. He saw his life points going down to zero and the female gave a small victory dance. Then, the female stopped dancing and saw Yami and the gang and gave a small wave to them.

"Joey! Guys! What's up," smiled the female duelist running towards them.

"Mai! How ya doin," laughed Joey giving Mai a small hug. The boy got up on his feet and gave a small wave to Joey. Joey saw the green haired boy and gave him a thumbs-up sign, "Espa! What's up!"

"Good to see you again Joey Wheeler," laughed Espa.

"So Wheeler, what brings you here," asked Mai.

"Well, you see…um…Joey…you can let go of Mai now," said Yami looking at him. Joey wondered what he was talking about and saw that he was still hugging Mai. Joey let go of her and gave a small blush and Mai gave a small giggle. Tristan and Duke had a look that said, 'Stop acting like you're a ladies man Joey'.

"Mai…we need your help on something," asked Tea, "And you too Espa. You see, there is this evil manic guy named Aeru who's trying to take over the world!"

"Reminds me of Dartz," said Mai crossing her arms and looking down at the ground remembering him.

"Yeah…and we're asking a little help from you and Espa if you can come with us," said Tristan.

"I don't know anything about this or this Aeru, but the looks of things, he must be a really an evil manic guy if you guys really do need help," said Espa, "Pipipi…"

"Heh…never heard that for a long time," laughed Joey.

"Heh…but you guys are going to save the world? Heh…I'll help you, pipipi…," smiled Espa.

"I'll help too…I want make it up to you guys for saving me," said Mai.

"Great! Now come on…let's get out of here," yelled Joey when all of a sudden, the gang heard rustling sound. The sound was loud for the gang to hear and very soon, the crowd started to surround a group of people that were in the middle. Another duel? Maybe, but who is dueling? The gang pushed some people out of the way to get a better look, better yet, trying to move their way towards the front. Two small boys, maybe the same height as Yugi, were dueling two other duelists on the other side. The first boy that was in front of Yami and the others had green hair also and was wearing goofy-glasses, long light green baggy jeans, and a dark green shirt with a shape of a beetle on his back and front shirt. The second boy had a red beanie covering on his head, brown hair coming down his red beanie, a brown vest with a green shirt underneath it, black jeans and on his back vest had a T-Rex roaring.

"Were here for a rematch Hee-hee-hee," laughed the boy.

"And this time, we'll win," smiled the second boy.

"Rex, Weevil…good to see you again," laughed the first duelist, "Here to lose again by us?"

"Heh…I think that's what they're asking for Mikey," grinned the second duelist, "Let's give them what they want…and finish them!"

"Right Vince," grinned Mikey.

Mikey was wearing a long dark blue sleeve with some kind of metal pad on the shirts shoulder blades or so. At least, it looked like metal. And on the Metal shoulder had a shape of some sort of lion and was wearing a dark blue baggy pants, but the leg of the jeans was long on one leg, but on the other leg, it was short (Think of Tidus in FFX), while Vince wore a black shirt with a long rain coat reaching the ground and wore black jeans. So pretty much, he was wearing all black (Like the Matrix!).

"Let's duel," yelled the four duelists.

**At the end of the duel…**

Rex and Weevil fell to the ground. Both of their life points reached zero and some of the crowd were cheering. Some of the females were screaming and all and daydreaming watching Mikey and Vince duel and Mai gave a small chuckle.

"Its those powerful tag team duelists again," smiled Mai.

"It's amazing how they work together like that," said Ishizu.

"Maybe we can ask them if they want to join us," asked Marik.

"Those landlubbers beaten every duelist in town…except for you four," said Mako facing to Yami, Joey, Marik, and Ryou.

"I hardly think those two will win with Master Marik dueling," said Odion.

"Come on Odion," smiled Marik, "I am good, but not that good…"

"Who wants to duel us? What? No one wants to duel us? What a shame," smiled Mikey.

"Heh…looks like we beaten all the top duelists of Domino," smiled Vince.

"Hey! You didn't beat us punks," smiled Joey coming in.

Yami stepped in with Joey turned his duel-disk on. Joey did the same and both inserted their decks in the duel-disk.

"Heh, look! It's the King of Games and Wheeler," smiled Mikey.

"This is going to be interesting…" smiled Vince.

"But right now, we want to have a short duel so we can defeat you fast," laughed Mikey.

"We'll start our life points at 4000…deal," asked Vince.

"Very well. But how do you know you'll defeat us? We might defeat you before you ever get the chance," grinned Yami.

"That's right! Listen to my man," laughed Joey.

"Then it's time to duel," yelled Mikey.

Before the dueling started, Yami saw something black around Vince's neck…it had some sort of eye shape on the necklace, but Vince quickly covered it up. Yami shook his head and began to make his move.

_/I thought I just saw a Millennium Item around Vince's neck…guess not/_ thought Yami.

"I'll start things of from here," yelled Mikey.

Mikey drew six cards and looked at them: **Curse of the Black Pearl, Bandit x2, Billy the Blind Pirate, Walk the Plank, The Treasure's Curse**.

Mikey: First, I play Curse of the Black Pearl!

The ground started shaking and then, Yami and Joey were some how teleported on a ship, so were Mikey and Vince. The four duelists were on a wrecked ship with a skull on a black flag with two swords crossing one another. Joey looked and waved to everyone and seeing that he was standing on a hologram!

"Holy Cow! We're standing on a hologram," yelled Joey in amazement.

"How are they able to stand on a hologram like that," said Tea in total amazement.

"Whoa…I never seen him play those cards," said Rex looking at the ship.

"Hee-hee-hee," grinned Weevil.

**Curse of the Black Pearl**

**(Field Card)**

**Raise all Pirate monsters attack and defense by 700 points. Every time a Pirate monster is summoned to the field, special summon one Pirate monster from your hand and inflict 300 points to your opponent's Life Points. Each time a Pirate monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard from the field, select one pirate monster from your deck with the same level or lower and add it your hand. The deck is then shuffled.**

Mikey: Now! I play Billy the Blind Pirate in attack mode! A small pirate was sitting on the ground crossing his legs and grinning. It had two eye patches covering his eyes and held a small dagger.

**Billy the Blind Pirate**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Pirate/Effect)**

**As long as this card remains face-up in attack mode, your opponent cannot select this monster as a target if you have at least have a Pirate monster on your side of the field. Whenever this card attacks your opponent's life points, increase this card's attack power by 500 points. If this card is in face-up defense mode, all your opponent's monsters must this card during this battle phase. **

**Atk/0 Def/2000**

Mikey: Since I summoned a Pirate to the field, I can special summon one more and I play Bandit! In attack mode!

A pirate was holding a sword that was slightly bending at the end of the sword and his clothes were like messed up, dirty and a little ripped. He had long black hair and some his hair was covering his left eye. He jumped in the air a couple of times and grinned at Joey and Yami and pointed his sword at them.

**Bandit**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Pirate/Effect)**

**Whenever this card inflicts damage to your opponent, choose one of the following:**

**Take one card from your opponent's hand.**

**Take one card from the top of your opponent's deck.**

**Pay 300 of your life points to take one card from your opponent's graveyard.**

**Attack/1400 Defense/1300**

Mikey: Since I special summoned a pirate monster, Yugi! You lose 300 of your life points and all my monsters get a 700-point boost to their attack and defense power.

**Yami's LP: **3700

**Billy-Atk/700 Def/2700**

**Bandit-Atk/2100 Def/2000**

Mikey: After that, I set two cards face down and end my turn…

Joey: My move now man!

Joey drew six cards and looked at it: **Red Eyes B. Dragon, Red Eyes B. Chick, Graceful Dice, Jinzo, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Goblin Attack Force**.

Joey: Alright! I'll first play my favorite warrior card, Gearfried! Da Iron Knight in attack mode!

A huge warrior covered in some kind metal armor appeared gave a huge battle cry and did its battle stance ready to attack.

**Gearfried-Atk/1800 Def/1600**

Joey: Then, I set one card on da field! Ya move Yug'!

Yami nodded and drew his six cards: **Dark Magician, Monster Reborn, Card Destruction, Pot of Greed, Sangan, and Mirror Force**.

Yami: I'll first play Pot of Greed! I'll draw two cards from my deck and hope I get something good…

Yami looked at the two cards he drew, which was, **Blaze the Fire Knight-East (Level: 4 Atk/2450 Def/2000 Fire/Warrior/Effect)** and **Graceful Charity (Magic Card)**. Yami gave a small grin and played his second magic card. Yami drew three cards this time and received **Premature Burial (Equip Card)**, **Queen's Knight (Level: 4 Atk/1500 Def/1600 Light/Warrior)**, and **King's Knight (Level: 4 Atk/1600 Def/1400 Light/Warrior/Effect)**.

Yami: I'll discard two cards of my cards to the card graveyard and I'll play Premature Burial! I'll bring back one monster that I discard to the graveyard and that monster is Queen's Knight! After, I summon King's Knight to the field and if there is a Queen's Knight on my field, I can special summon Jack's Knight!

Yami lost 800 of his life points when he activated Premature Burial due to it's effect and three monsters appeared on the field, one female and two males. The female wore a red knight suit, carrying a shield and a sword, the first male stood next to her wearing a gold armor, a sword, and an orange shield with a star shape on it, and the second male was a tall one and wore a blue armor, a sword also, and a blue shield with a cross on it.

**Yami's LP: **2900

**Queen's Knight (Attack Mode) Atk/1500 Def/1600**

**King's Knight (Attack Mode) Atk/1600 Def/1400 **

**Jack's Knight (Attack Mode) Atk/1900 Def/1000**

Yami: After that, I set one card face down and end my turn…

Vince: Impressive, now let's see where I go now…

Vince drew his six cards and looked at them: **Spirit Reaper (Level: 3 Atk/300 Def/200 Dark/Zombie/Effect), Sangan (Level: 3 Atk/1000 Def/600 Dark/Fiend/Effect), Negate Attack (Counter Trap), United We Stand (Equip Magic), Swords of Revealing Light (Magic), and Silent Magician LV4 (Level: 4 Atk/1000 Def/1000 Light/Spellcaster/Effect).**

Vince: I set one card face down and play one monster in face down defense position…

Mikey: All right! Now it's time for an attack!

Mikey drew his card, which **was Peggy the Pirate (Level: 4 Atk/1800 Def/1900 Earth/Pirate)**. Mikey looked at his other cards in his hand and on the field to see if had anything good.

Mikey: Well, looks like this is what I have…I'll play, Peggy the Pirate in defense mode and end my turn!

A pirate appeared on the ship and when he appeared to the field, the pirate had no legs, except, both of his legs was made out of wood. He carried a small sword and wore one of those pirate hats, all black and a picture of a skull. He grinned and gave a "Yo-ho-ho" laugh.

**Peggy the Pirate**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Pirate)**

_A pirate who lost his leg during a battle and his legs replaced with wooden ones. _

**Atk/1800 Def/1900**

Mikey: Now I summon one more pirate thanks to my field magic card and you loose 300 of your life points Yugi. I summon Bandit and two of my pirates that I just summoned get an extra 700 attack and defense boost!

**Peggy-Atk/2500 Def/2600**

**Bandit-Atk/2100 Def/2000**

Yami gave an angry look and Joey started to get annoyed by Mikey just targeting the pharaoh.

Joey: Yo! Why ya only after Yug? I still haven't lost my life points! So why not give me tha damage instead!

Mikey: The King of Games is a treat to us…you…not really

Joey gave an glare to Mikey and saw the pharaoh's life points getting lower.

**Yami's LP:** 2600

Joey: Ok! Here I go! I draw! All right! I drew the card I needed! First, I'll play Red Eyes B. Chick in attack mode! I now activate its special ability! If I have a Red Eyes B. Dragon in my hand, I can tribute this little guy and special summon my dragon!

Joey placed his Red Eyes B. Chick on the field first to prove them that he wasn't lying. A small black egg appeared next to Gearfried and the egg started to crack. A small black dragon came out of the shell and gave a small cry. It coughed a bit and while it coughed, fire came through its noise. After that, Joey replaced his Chick with his B. Dragon and the baby dragon gave a small cry. There was a bright light, and when the light disappeared, a huge black dragon appeared on the field flying above the four duelists. It gave a huge roar and came down swooping next to Joey.

**Red Eyes B. Dragon-Level: 7 Atk/2400 Def/2000**

Joey: But I'm not trough yet man! I'll set one card face down and now, I'll attack you…Vince! Ha! You'll be in for it now! Go Gearfried! Attack Vince's monster!

Gearfried charged towards Vince's monster and stabbed the facedown monster with its sword arm and showed a small fiend, wearing a purple robe, holding a small scythe. It gave a creepy laughing sound and Vince gave a small chuckle.

Vince: You attack Spirit Reaper. It can't be destroyed as a result of battle, so you wasted your turn on me….

Joey: I still have my red eyes! Go Red Eyes! Attack Mikey's…Bandit!

Red Eyes fired a red flare from its mouth at Mikey's monster and Mikey quickly activated his trap card, which was, The Treasure's Curse.

**The Treasure's Curse**

**(Trap Card Continuous)**

**This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks a pirate monster on your side of the field during his/her battle phase. All pirate monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. Battle damage is still Calculation. If "The Curse of the Black Pearl" is on your side of the field when you activate this card, all battle damage to pirate monsters are reduced to zero.**

A huge black stone chest appeared on the field and began to open by itself. Inside the chest was filled with millions of gold coins with a skull on it. The three pirates on Mikey's side of the field grabbed the gold and turned into a walking skeleton with nothing, but their clothes on their back, their weapons, and all that. They just didn't have flesh and were no longer the living. Joey's black dragon still attacked Bandit, and soon after, Bandit was blown into pieces. Joey yelled in excitement and gave a thumbs-up to Yami. He also gave a small grin and sticked out his tongue at Mikey.

Mikey: You are a real idiot, you know that, right Joey Wheeler? Look…

The bones of Bandit started to move and all the pieces of Bandit connected one another and soon after, Bandit was back on his two skeleton legs and gave a evil grin.

Joey: What the!

Mikey: My trap card makes my pirate monsters...into a creature that is not dead, but also, not alive. An undead pirate…

Joey: So as long as that trap card remains on the field…

Vince: Correct. Mikey's monsters cannot be destroyed…

Yami: Argh…this is a tough battle Joey…

Joey: You tellin' me…but we won't lose!

Yami: It's my move!

Yami drew his card with was Jug of Greed, the card he remembered that he used on Aeru. Yami looked at the field and nodded to himself.

Yami: I play Jug of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards and two more cards if I have Pot of Greed in my graveyard! So now, I have a better chance on getting the card I need!

Yami drew four cards from the top of his deck and looked at it:

**The Winged Dragon of Ra-Level: 10 Atk? Def? (Divine/Divine-Beast)**

**Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

**Big Shield Gardna-Level: 4 Atk/100 Def/2600 (Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**Eye of Timaeus-Magic Card**

Yami: Now you know what happens next! I play Monster Reborn to bring back…Blaze! The Fire Knight of the East!

The symbol of Monster Reborn appeared on the field and then, a huge circle appeared on the field with flames all around it. It started to give form and when the flame disappeared, a red-orange knight appeared holding a blazing sword on his right hand. It gave a knight salute by putting his sword in front of face and then aimed it's sword at Mikey and Vince.

**Blaze-Atk/2450 Def/2000**

Yami: When Blaze is on the field, it changes all monsters attributes into fire and Blaze's attack power is raised by 100 points, including itself!

Joey: Alright! So let's see! Yami has four monsters, King's Knight, Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight, and Blaze. I have two…Red Eyes and Gearfried. Then, Mikey has four undead pirates, Peggy, Bandit, Billy, and another Bandit…and Vince only has Spirit Reaper. If Blaze gets a 100 attack points for every fire type on the field…that means…Blaze has-

Vince: 3550 Wheeler…

Joey: I knew that! I was testing both of you!

Vince: Whatever…

Yami: And when it destroys a fire type monster, Blaze will lose 100 attack points, but will earn 500 attack points instead! But wait! What's this? I'm not done because I'm about to summon…my Egyptian God Card…

Mikey and Vince made their eyes wide and saw what Yami was holding, the powerful Egyptian God, Winged Dragon of Ra. Yami gave up his Queen, King, and Jack Knight in order to summon Ra. There was a huge bright light coming from the sky and everyone looked up. Weevil and Rex were looking up in the air knowing what the pharaoh was summoning. Weevil gave an annoyed look and saw a huge yellow sphere coming down. Soon after, the sphere opened up and started to form into Ra. Ra landed on the ground in front of the ship and gave a lout roar and showed it's awesome attack and defense power.

**The Winged Dragon of Ra-Atk/5000 Def/4000**

**Blaze-Atk/3550 Def/2000**

Mikey and Vince just stood there not caring. For one thing, their monsters can't be destroyed. However, Joey was jumping around yelling, "Hoo-ray!" The gang gave a smile that the pharaoh was able to summon Ra in just a few turns.

Mikey: Impressive Yugi, but you forgot one thing, our monsters cannot be destroyed as a result of battle…and I was waiting for you to mess up! I activate my trap card! Walk the Plank!

**Walk the Plank**

**(Continuous Trap Card)**

**This card can only be activated if 'The Curse of the Black Pearl' is on your side of the field. Your opponent must send one of his/her monsters to the graveyard at the end of their turn. If they do not, they must pay 1000 of their life points and raise your life points by 1000.**

Mikey: You must send your one of your monsters to the graveyard Yugi Moto and if you do not, you lose 1000 of your life points and my life points is raised by 1000 points!

Yami couldn't believe this. Two powerful monsters and he had to give them up. Yami clenched his fists and sent his fire knight to the graveyard.

Yami: I have nothing…go make your move Vince.

Vince drew his card and looked at his hand if had anything good. The card he just drew was Final Countdown. This magic card was perfect! 20 turns, and him and Mikey would win the duel! There was no way that they would lose now.

Vince: In 20 turns, victory shall be ours. Because I give up 2000 of my life points in order to play, Final Countdown!

20 long black staff's surrounded the four duelists and each of them was not lit. But soon after Vince ended his turn, one staff was lit.

Mikey: Great! In 20 turns, you two will lose against us! Now my move!

Mikey looked at the card he drew and it was, Davy Jones Locker. Mikey gave a small chuckle and then a grin.

Mikey: We might have a chance to be the new king of games Vince. I don't think we might not need Final Countdown to win…but oh well. I set one card face down and put my four monsters in defense mode, just to be safe and then end my turn.

Another staff was lit and only 18 more to go. Yami made a small growl sound seeing the 20 staff's get lit every time someone ends their turn. Yami drew his card and it was Heavy Storm. Yami gave a smile and smirked at the two duelists across them.

Yami: Will finish you off for good! I now play Heavy Storm to destroy all our magic and trap cards on the field!

Joey: But before that, I'll activate Graceful Dice! This little guy raises our monsters attack and defense. Depending on the roll of the dice, this will make our monsters stronger than ever!

A small appeared on the field holding a huge blue dice and then dropped the dice on the ground. As soon as it stopped rolling, the dice landed on a 3 and Joey gave a loud laugh.

Joey: All right! Our monster's attack and defense is raised by 300 points!

Vince: You forgot one thing Wheeler, that magic card is good for only one turn, and you just wasted it. Better yet, it won't work because it would get destroyed by Yugi's Heavy Storm…

Yami: Oh well, that's too bad…but no matter, because you know why? I'm about to play the magic card, The Eye of Timaeus!

A bright light came out of Yami's magic card and light was shooting in the sky. Soon after, the light died out and a huge blue dragon appeared flying towards the ground. It then went behind the pharaoh floating in the air and giving a roar.

Mikey: Whoa! What kind of magic card is that!

Vince: …Timaeus?

Yami: This magic card fuses with any monster on my side of the field and the monster I will fuse with…is my Winged Dragon of Ra!

The dragon and the god card fused together and another bright light appeared. Everyone had to close their eyes since the light was so strong, it could instantly blind them. When the light died out, a yellow knight was standing on the ground with huge yellow wings on his back. His armor was gold and so was his helmet. His face was similar to the pharaoh's face, but instead, his right eye had a scar across it so only his left eye remained opened while the right eye was closed. He gave a small grin and aimed his sword at the two duelists.

Joey: Whoa! What the heck!

Yami: …It's just like before…when I fused Timaeus with Slifer…

Joey: Did you say something Yug'?

Yami: No. Of course not…Anyways, I want you to meet a new monster! Everyone! Meet, Timaeus! The Ra Knight!

**Timaeus the Ra Knight**

**(Divine/Divine-Warrior)**

**Level: 10**

**This card cannot be normal summoned or flipped summoned. This card cannot be special summoned except fusing the 'Eye of Timaeus' with 'The Winged Dragon of Ra'. This card's attack and defense still remains from 'The Winged Dragon of Ra'. When this card is summoned to the field, the attack and defense is doubled. During your Main Phase, you can give up 1000 of your life points to destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. You can give up any amount of life points to raise Timaeus attack power by the amount you have paid. Also, you can make Timaeus defense into zero and send the total amount to Timaeus attack strength. This card is unaffected by monster effects, magic, and trap cards that are controlled by your opponent.**

**Atk? Def?**

Mikey: What the…

Vince: Incredible…

Mikey: My Winged Dragon of Ra had an attack power of 5000 and a defense of 4000. Now, my monster's attack and defense is doubled when it's summoned to the field making its new attack power 10000 and it's defense to 8000!

**Timaeus-Atk/10000 Def/8000**

Yami: Now, I can give up my monster's defense to raise its attack power even more! I give up 8000 of its defense in order to raise its attack power!

**Timaeus-Atk/18000 Def/0**

Yami: But I'm not done yet! I give up 1000 of my life points in order to destroy all your monsters…Mikey!

**Yami's LP: **1600

Mikey's monster were instantly destroyed and Mikey started to sweat. He was nervous, in his eyes were filled with fear. Yami ordered an attack and the Ra Knight lifted up his sword and charged towards Mikey. He slashed Mikey across and Mikey cried in pain seeing his life points go down instantly. Mikey was pushed back and landed on the ground with a loud THUD.

**Mikey's LP:** 0

Vince: Mikey!

Mikey: uh…

Yami: That ends my turn…

Joey: All right Yugi! Now it's my move.

Joey drew his card and yelled in excitement! He drew the magic card, the Claw of Helmos!

Joey: Boo-ya! I now play, The Claw of Helmos and fuse it with my Red Eyes in order to become the Red Eyes B. Dragon Sword!

A huge red dragon came down from the sky in then went behind Joey. It gave a huge roar and then went next to Red Eyes and both dragons's fused together to become a black sword.

Joey: Now I equip it Yug's Knight to raise its attack power by 1000 points! It also can destroy one monster on your side of the field Vince! Yug! Do the honors, will ya?

**Timaeus-Atk/19000 Def/0**

Yami: Of course Joey! I destroy your Spirit Reaper Vince!

Vince's monster was destroyed and Vince was also getting scared. He had nothing now to protect himself and Joey declared his Gearfried to attack his life points. Vince gave a small growl of pain and seeing his life points go down by 1800 points.

**Vince's LP:** 200 (because he pain 2000 of his life points activating Final Countdown)

Joey: That ends my turn…go make ya move Vince…

Vince quickly drew his card and drew the card Level Up, a magic card. Vince sighed in relief and gave a small chuckle. He can't loose now. He had to hold himself just for 30 turns until they win. Right now, two of the black staff's lit up since Yami and Joey ended their turn. So only 16 more staff's to go.

Vince: I play swords of Revealing Light to hold your attacks for three turns! Both of you! Now, I play Silent Magician LV 4 in attack mode and play Level Up! This magic card makes my Silent Magician stronger by turning into a LV 8! I now special summon Silent Magician LV 8!

A small white magician appeared on the field and then started to glow and then formed into a taller creature. It wore a long white robe holding a small white staff.

**Silent Magician LV 8-Atk/3500 Def/1000**

Vince: Go my Magician! Attack Joey's Gearfried!

The white magician aimed it's staff at Joey's warrior and fired a white flare at it and the flare went right though Joey's monster and then was destroyed.

**Joey's LP:** 2300

Vince: Soon I will win!

Yami saw another staff go on and only 15 left. However, this didn't worry him because in his turn, it's game over. Yami drew his card and gave a small laugh.

Yami: I pay 1000 of my life points to destroy your monster Vince.

Again, Vince's monster was instantly destroyed, but Vince gave a smile and then a small laugh.

Vince: That was a waste Yugi. You just wasted 1000 of your life points just to destroy one monster and you can't attack my life points. What a waste…

Yami: No really…because I play Mystical Space Typhoon in order to destroy your magic card.

The swords disappeared and Yami gave a small grin seeing Vince getting scared then ever.

Yami: Ra! Attack his life points directly!

Timaeus again lifted up his sword and charged towards Vince and slashed him across. Vince was pushed back by the force and landed on the ground. Both of them lost the duel and Joey and Yami gave a high-five to each other.

**Vince's LP:** 0

The hologram monsters disappeared and the gang went up to Joey and Yami. The two smiled brightly and Weevil and Rex glared at them.

"I can't believe they won," said Rex in disgust.

"They think they're so strong," glared Weevil.

Mikey and Vince got up on their feet and went up to Yami and Joey. Mikey offered his hand to Yami and Vince offered his hand to Joey.

"Good duel," smiled Mikey.

Yami smiled and shook Mikey's hand. Same thing for Joey shaking Vince's hand.

"Man, ya two took quite a hit…at first I thought we were going to lose, ya," smiled Joey brightly.

"Amazing strategy you two," said Yami.

"Thank you, but nice come back," smiled Vince.

Tea went up to Yami and whispered in his ear.

"Pharaoh, why not ask those two to help us…I know we just met them and were not friends with them yet…but it would be nice if they can help us," whispered Tea.

Yami nodded and Tea pulled back looking at Mikey and Vince.

"Mikey…Vince…we want to ask you something," said Yami.

"What," asked Mikey.

"We need your help…we want you to help us fight someone," said Joey.

_/…Aeru…they want us to help them fight Aeru/_ thought Mikey knowing what kind of help they were asking.

"I don't know," said Vince.

"Well…you think you can tell us what kind of fight you are asking," asked Mikey.

Yami and Joey told their story about Aeru, except for the part that he lost to Aeru and losing Yugi to him and telling him he was actually a pharaoh. Mikey and Vince looked at each and thought for a while.

"Hm…I don't know…but…you guys do seem to need help…very well. Will help you in this cause," smiled Mikey.

"We don't know much on this Aeru you are speaking of, but we can gladly give a hand," said Vince crossing his arms.

"Great! Come on! We have a helicopter that's heading to Egypt and we have to move now," smiled Joey.

"Hold it," yelled Weevil.

The gang stopped and saw Weevil and Rex walking up towards them. Yami and Weevil glared at each other and the same thing for Joey and Rex.

"We overheard your little conversation, Hee-hee-hee," laughed Weevil.

"And we want to make up to you," said Rex.

"What makes you think will let you come with us," yelled Tristan.

"After what you did back then siding with Dartz," yelled Tea.

"Knowing you two, you might turn your backs on us," said Duke.

"That's all in the past, Hee-hee-hee," smiled Weevil.

"Give us a chance," cried Rex.

"I don't know," said Joey.

"…Fine…will let you help us…but we are not forgiving you what you did back then," glared Yami.

"Hee-hee-hee…finally," grinned Weevil.

"We won't let you down," smiled Rex.

The gang started walking back to the airport where the Helicopter was and Mikey and Vince looked at each.

"Playing along are we, huh," whispered Vince.

"I hate to do this to them…but we have to choice," whispered Mikey.

They nodded to each and followed them heading towards the airport unaware that Mikey and Vince turning their backs on the gang once they get to Egypt…

**End of Chapter 41**

**Next Chapter-The Tower of Abyss, Aeru's base**

Sorry for not updating for a really long time folks, busy with vacation and all. Hoped you liked it. The final battle is about to begin! Reviews to see what happens! And I want to try to reach a 100 reviews…maybe before the duel against Aeru and Yami…Please and Thank you!


	42. The Tower of Abyss, Aeru's Base

Chapter 42 here…have fun reading it…

**Chapter 42: The Tower of Abyss, Aeru's Base**

The gang was up in the air now, heading towards to Egypt. It was awfully crowd, because now, joining with them was Mako, Espa, Mai, Weevil, Rex, Mikey, and Vince. As for Seto, he was riding in his Blue Eyes White Jet Dragon and heading Egypt before them. After a few hours, Rafael, Valon, and Alister landed the helicopter to the ground and it gave a loud THUD as it hit the ground. Everyone got out and saw nothing, but sand, and boy, was there a lot of sand.

"Ah…its good to back home," smiled Marik.

"It sure is," said Ishizu, "But now is not the time to relax…we need to find Aeru's base…"

"Can't we just sit in the helicopter," complained Joey.

"Stop whinnying like a baby Joey," yelled Mai.

"I'm not whinnying! …Well…maybe…but it's too hot," cried Joey.

"Yeah…look at me! I'm already sweating," said Tristan putting his hand over his face to block the sun's light.

"No wonder…I…don't…want to…come…here," said Mako breathing hard, "Hot…too hot…"

"You'll get used to it," shrugged Mako as if the heat wasn't affecting him.

"But can't we just look for Aeru's base up in the air," asked Valon from the helicopter, "It would be much easier mates…"

"Egypt is a pretty big place," said Alister.

_/Fools…even if we do go up in the air, it would be over crowded and we still wouldn't find Aeru's base/_ thought Bakura the Millennium Ring.

Yami looked around hoping to find something to lead to Aeru's base, but of course, nothing. All he saw was nothing, but sand. Just then, Yami heard a voice. He quickly looked around and again, saw nothing.

"What's wrong Yugi," wondered Tea seeing him looking at the desert.

"I thought I heard something," said Yami.

"If you're beginning to hear something in the desert, then you're losing it Yugi," said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Seto Kaiba walking towards them. Joey gave a small glare at Kaiba, but Kaiba ignore it and went up to Yami.

"When did you get here Kaiba," asked Yami looking at him.

"Heh, I was waiting for you slowpokes and now that you're finally here, where to we look," laughed Kaiba.

"You didn't answer my question Kaiba," said Yami getting a little annoyed.

"What's more important Yugi? How long have I been waiting for you? Or finding Aeru's base," said Kaiba also getting annoyed.

"Stop it you two," said Ishizu, "Save your anger on Aeru."

"Who said we were fighting," yelled Yami.

Everyone just stared at him and Yami rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry…the heat is getting into me," said Yami looking down.

"Heh…I told you that the heat will get to you," laughed Kaiba.

"Where should we start," asked Duke.

"The place you start first is nowhere," yelled a voice.

Everyone looked around trying to find the one who was speaking, but saw no one. Yami though had a feeling who that voice belongs too.

"You can never find us," laughed the voice, "So give up and let us win!"

"I know that voice," cried Mai.

Just then, a small wind came in and started to get stronger. Everyone covered their eyes so the sand won't get in their eyes and then the small sand storm stopped, a male wearing some king white and blue robe stood there in front of Yami and the gang smiling. He had long blue hair, a blue necklace with a star on it, and his eyes had a weird color. One eyes was gold, while the other was blue.

"It's Dartz," yelled Weevil and Rex.

"Thought I wouldn't see you again," glared Yami.

"Did you miss me pharaoh," smiled Dartz.

"Pharaoh," said Mako in wonder.

Dartz looked at the gang and gave a small laugh.

"So…I see you found the spirit guardians…good for you, but no matter. You will still lose pharaoh," smiled Dartz.

"Where is Mokuba and Michelle," yelled Seto.

"They are in save hands Mr. Kaiba…but you aren't…no matter where you look…you won't find our base," laughed Dartz.

"Not if we can help it," yelled Yami getting his duel disk on.

"Now, now, now pharaoh. Don't you think you're going a bit to hasty," asked Dartz laughing.

"Shut up and let's duel," yelled Yami.

"Our time will come…but right now…I want to see if you'll be able to find our base in time," laughed Dartz.

Another small sand storm came and then covered Dartz. As soon as the sand storm died out, Dartz was gone. Mako and Espa looked at each other in confusion wondering what Dartz was talking about, but Seto didn't care about the 'pharaoh'.

"…We need to find Aeru's base," said Yami.

"But where should we find him," asked Ryou.

"Maybe it's at the ocean," asked Rafael.

"Yeah! Maybe it's somewhere in the ocean near Egypt," yelled Tea.

"Or it could be somewhere in the desert," said Mikey.

"Which one is it," asked Vince.

"I'm checking the ocean," said Seto walking away heading towards his dragon jet, "And when I find, I'll won't come back to tell you block heads because for one thing, I'm not wasting my time to find you all and tell you where it is…"

Seto went in his jet and started the engine and then went away in the sky.

"He has problems," said Espa looking up in the sky.

Just then, Yami felt a strong pain in his head. He kneeled on the ground holding his head and crying in pain. Everyone went up to him wondering what was wrong with him and saw Yami screaming in pain.

"Yugi! Yugi! What's wrong," yelled Tristan.

"Pain…in my head…it hurts," cried Yami.

"Yugi! Please be ok," cried Tea.

"What's up with Yugi," said Weevil enjoying seeing the pharaoh crying in pain.

Yami then fell unconscious soon after and fell into Tea's arms. Tea blushed a bit, but quickly shook her head. Joey and Duke picked the pharaoh up and took him back to the helicopter and laid him down on the seat. As soon as they stepped back from him, they something glow in his pocket. It was bright gold glow with a shape of an eye and then quickly disappeared.

:**Yami's Dream:**

Yami woke up, lying on the desert floor. He quickly got up and looked around. All his friends were not with him and saw he was near the ocean. Yami got up and looked around and started to call for his friends.

"Tea! Joey! Tristan! Duke! Ryou! Where are you," yelled Yami. No answer. Yami tried again and called his other friends to see if they might respond back to him. Nothing. Yami sighed and then felt the ground shaking. He fell down to the ground and saw something emerging from the water. It was huge mountain with a temple on top, but that was all Yami could see. He walked slowly up to it trying to get a closer look, but before he could, there was a bright light.

**:End of Yami's Dream:**

Yami got up and rubbed his forehead. As he regained his sight, he gave a small turn and saw everyone looking at him. Yami had a confuse look on why everyone was staring at him.

"You fell unconscious buddy," said Joey.

"What happened," asked Marik.

"I think I found Aeru's base," said Yami.

"Where is it," yelled Odion.

"I think Seto's heading for the right direction. Let's head to the ocean and find it," said Yami getting up. Rafael, Valon, and Alister went to the control seat and turned on the engine. They were soon in the air and headed towards the ocean.

**Later on…**

They were up in the air and found nothing. Tristan was getting annoyed and soon after, everyone was.

"I thought you said you knew where Aeru's base was," said Joey looking at the pharaoh with a glare.

"I said nothing like that Joey. All I said is that Seto might be heading the right way and maybe we might, MIGHT, find his base at the ocean Joey," said Yami.

Just then, there a huge shake and everyone fell on the floor. The helicopter continued to shake and Yami managed to get up and walk towards the control room. Yami opened the door and saw the three bikers have trouble controlling the helicopter.

"Something is wrong…something is shaking us," yelled Rafael.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Rafael," yelled Yami feeling the helicopter continuously shaking.

"Hey! There's something in the radar," yelled Valon trying to have a good look on the radar. Yami went up to the window and looked outside and then hit his head against the window.

"You ok pharaoh," yelled Alister.

Yami rubbed his head and nodded, "I'm ok! I think…"

Yami looked outside and saw a Blue Eyes White Dragon outside and when Yami looked closer, it was a jet.

"It's Kaiba," yelled Yami and then hitting his head against the window again.

Rafael turned on the communicator and tried to find if he'll be able to have contact with it. Then managed to hear someone's voice, but the transmitter was weak. After a few tries, Rafael managed to hear the transmitter perfectly.

"What are you blocks doing here," yelled Kaiba from the communicator.

"We were about to ask you the same thing," yelled Alister.

"Something is pulling the jet down…or like, ripping the dragon to half," yelled Kaiba.

"Same thing to us mate! It's some kind of force that's not allowing us to move," yelled Valon.

"Were near! But we got to get away from this," yelled Yami rubbing his head. Joey came in and then soon fell on the ground.

"I'm ok," yelled Joey trying to get up.

"How about if I try this," yelled Yami.

"What," asked Joey.

Yami looked through his deck and pulled out none other than Timaeus and put his deck in his duel-disk. Yami quickly placed Timaeus on the duel-disk and a blue dragon quickly appeared outside the helicopter flying over the helicopter.

"Let me help pharaoh," yelled Joey. Joey drew his card from the top of his deck and placed Helmos on the disk.

Another dragon appeared and this time, it was a red dragon and was next to Timaeus. Seto looked up and saw Timaeus and Helmos flying near each other. Seto smirked and placed Critias on his duel-disk. A huge black dragon with a blue shape diamond or some sort on its head, came down from the heaven and flew above Seto's jet. Seto moved up next to the helicopter so they could be protected all three dragons. It started becoming a rough ride, but after a while, it calmed down.

"I think it's over," said Joey seeing the helicopter stop shaking. Yami looked across and saw a huge mountain in front of them with a temple on top. Joey also noticed the temple in front of them and couldn't himself, but gave a small chuckle.

"Brings back memories huh," said Joey with an angry tone in his voice just seeing the temple.

The helicopter landed on the mountain in front of the entrance with Seto's jet then everyone stepped out and looked at the temple.

"So…this is Aeru's base," asked Tristan.

"Reminds me of Dartz's temple," said Tea.

"Though it looks a bit different," said Yami.

Just then, a black pool appeared on the ground and then someone was coming out of the pool. It was Aeru! But instead, he looked a bit different. He clothes were some sort of Egyptian style. He wore a somewhat white shirt showing his strong muscular arms, some kind of red robe dress, and a purple cape with a gold piece on his shoulders holding the cape. He wore a black item on his head, like a headband, and had a gold bracelet on his arms.

"I see you found my home brother," smiled Aeru.

"It easy thanks to the help of the Millennium Items," said Yami glaring at him, "Plus…you look a bit different."

"Heh, thanks, I wanted to look nice when I defeat you," grinned Aeru.

"That's not going to happen bud," yelled Joey, "Now give me back my sister or else ya in for it!"

"Heh…then let's play a little game. There are rooms where you must find duelists called, the Abyss Guardians. There are 6 Abyss Guardians you must face. The sixth Abyss Guardian is my favorite one," smiled Aeru evilly.

"And whose that," glared Yami.

"You'll see, hahahaha. I'll be waiting for you at the top brother…have fun," laughed Aeru.

As soon as Aeru disappeared into the darkness, huge numbers of black duelists were right in front of them with two officers leading them.

The first officer had long spiky black hair and the second one had a spiky hairstyle similar to Cloud Strife's on Final Fantasy 7, but had a small ponytail at the end of his hair behind his head, and had green emerald eyes.

"Roy," yelled Seto.

"Maverick," yelled Marik.

"Good to see you Seto Kaiba," grinned Roy.

"We may have lost our knights to you, and you now hold the dragons, but you will not reach Master Aeru that easily," yelled Maverick.

Mako, Espa, Weevil, Rex, and Mai stepped forward and took out their duel-disk and inserted their decks in the duel-disk. It then gave a small beep and the five duelists gave a battle stance.

"Will hold them off," said Mako.

"You guys reach Aeru…will handle the REST," yelled Espa.

"Good luck you guys…including you Wheeler," winked Mai.

"Let's show them who we really are, Hee-hee-hee," laughed Weevil.

"No way they'll win against my amazing dino deck," grinned Rex.

"Dark Force," yelled Roy.

"ATTACK," ordered Maverick.

All the black hooded duelists attack the five duelists and began to duel them all. Before the gang could move on, Ryou's Millennium Ring gave a bright light and Bakura took over.

"You fools keep going," yelled Bakura, "I'm staying here and finishing off these punks!"

"…They look like they might need some help," said Marik looking at the duel, "You guys keep going, will stay here and help them out."

"You sure," asked Joey.

Marik nodded and headed towards the battle with Bakura next to him.

"I'll stay with my brother at all cost," said Ishizu running after him.

"I cannot leave Master Marik," said Odion, "Will block the entrance. All of you, good luck."

Yami and the gang nodded and ran inside the temple. Mikey and Vince looked at each wondering what they should do.

"Let's go with them…we have to duel them sooner or later anyways," said Mikey.

"Right…" nodded Vince.

The two duelists nodded to each other and went with them.

**Meanwhile…**

"Whose going to face who," asked Dartz.

"I already made my choice," smiled Aeru. Aeru looked at the black-hooded duelist and went up to her.

"I promise you…once you beat her…I'll give the Millennium Item to take you back in time so you can have him," smiled Aeru.

"I don't like this…but I'm only doing this…for him," whispered the female.

"Of course…just win one little duel…and he'll be all yours…little Serenity," laughed Aeru.

**End of Chapter 42**

**Next Chapter-Abyss Guardian One: Serenity**

I'm going to try to update really fast, and maybe try to update now and then. So, lucky you all! I'm working on Chapter 43 as we speak…well, not as we speark…well you know what I mean! Chapter 43 will be done as quickly as possible.


	43. Abyss Guardian One: Serenity

Having fun? I've been working hard on this chapter. I don't know if I'll be able to update chapter 44 because I'm packing up and heading back to HAWAII! Yay! But I'll try to update chapter 44 for all you guys! Have fun reading folks! Yay again.

**Chapter 43: Abyss Guardian One: Serenity**

The gang continued walking down the long hallway, statues of snakes against the wall, statues of each and every Egyptian God, only the sound of their footsteps echoed the hallway. It was like, a haunted place, where the gang is trying to find out the truth, but there is this killer trying to kill them, well…scratch that out. It was dark empty hall with snake statues and Egyptian God statues.

"Wow…this is a long hall," said Joey amazed.

"Not to mention a bit creepy," said Tristan holding himself feeling a bit chilly.

"Chicken," chuckled Duke.

"What you say," yelled Tristan.

"Ssshhh," whispered Tea putting her finger against her lip, "There might be more of those hooded freaks inside the temple."

"I'm guessing not," said Seto.

"What makes you said that Kaiba," asked Yami leading the gang.

"I call it a hunch," smiled Seto trying to act cool.

"Well let's say your hunch is wrong rich boy," said Joey waving his hand around.

"And what makes you say that mutt," said Seto glaring at him.

"Because there's one right there in front of us," said Joey pointing his finger at a black hooded duelist.

The gang stopped and Joey, Seto, and Yami took out their duel-disk and prepared to duel.

"So…who will ya be dueling," smiled Joey, "You going ta try and take on the extreme dueling-nator!"

"Extreme dueling-nator," asked Tristan.

"Nice name Joey," laughed Duke.

"Shut up," yelled Joey.

"Pick a duelist," grinned Seto, "I'm the very best so if you want to face me, then you're a fool!"

The black hooded duelist remained silent and then pointed it's finger at Tea. Everyone looked at Tea and Tea just shrugged in confusion. Then, the hooded duelist started running away from them. The gang then looked each other in confusion wondering what that was all about.

"So what…do we follow her," asked Mikey.

"It has to be a trap," said Vince crossing his arms, "But that's the direction were heading to…"

"We have no choice," said Yami, "Come on…"

The gang ran after the hooded duelist trying to see where it might take them too. After a few minutes, they reached a black stoned door.

"Wonder what's this," asked Tea looking at it.

"I guess we go through or something," said Rafael.

Rafael, Alister, and Valon went up to the door and started pushing. The stone door was quite heavy to push, but after a few tries, the door started to open little by little. As soon as they fully opened the door, they all stepped inside and once everyone stepped inside, they were inside a huge room and at the bottom, was like a bottomless hole. Joey started to get scared and back away from it. Across from them was huge blue diamond floating in mid-air and also, they noticed there was a huge arena in front of them and small thin stone bridge heading towards it.

"I hate to fall down there," said Joey feeling scared.

"Stop acting like a wuss Wheeler," laughed Seto.

"I'm not a wuss," yelled Joey.

"Chicken-wuss," laughed Seto even harder.

"Why you," said Joey clenching his fist together.

Yami went across the stone bridge and soon reached the huge arena. He gave a thumbs-up knowing the bridge was all right to cross. The gang walked across the bridge one by one until everyone crossed it, but after that, the stone door they went thought closed by itself and the stone bridge collapsed into the pit of darkness.

"I guess we can't go back," said Valon looking down.

"Be careful Valon, you might never know that I might push into the pit of darkness," laughed Alister.

Valon gave Alister a glare and then as they were heading towards the huge blue diamond, but before they can get any closer, the black hooded duelist they encountered earlier jumped down from above and blocked them from getting any closer to the diamond.

"I will not let you go near it," said the hooded duelist. The voice from the hooded duelist belonged to a female, and Joey couldn't help, but think because for some reason, he heard her voice before, but where?

"What's so special about that diamond," asked Rafael.

"This diamond allows you to teleport to the next floor and the more diamonds you touch, the higher you will you and reach Master Aeru," explained the female.

"And I'm guessing the Abyss Guardians protect these teleporting diamonds," asked Yami.

"Correct pharaoh, and I'm not letting you or anyone else go near it until one of you beat me in a duel," said the female.

"Then I accept your challenge," yelled Yami getting ready to duel.

"Heh, your not my target," grinned the hooded female.

Yami gave a confuse look. Not the target? Everyone, and I mean, EVERYONE goes after him. Who was she after then?

"The one I want to duel…is Tea Gardner," yelled the hooded female pointing her finger at the Tea. Everyone looked at Tea in confusion and Tea pointed her finger at herself.

"Me," asked Tea.

"Well duh! You're the only Tea around here," yelled the hooded duelist.

"But why me," asked Tea in total confusion.

"What the heck is going on here," asked Joey, "I thought you guys are after us! Like, me, rich boy here, and the pharaoh…"

"They are, but not me…I only want to challenge Tea…is because I want to get her for what she had done," yelled the female.

"Something is not right…this female duelist…I think I know you," said Yami.

Duke and Tristan thought for a moment and then had an idea. They both looked at each and then looked at the hooded duelist.

"Serenity," yelled the Duke and Tristan together.

Everyone had a shock look, except for the good doom bikers, and then tried to look at the female's face under her hood.

"Serenity," asked Joey, "Please…don't let it be you…"

The female hooded duelist removed her hood and her hair came down. She had long brown hair with brown eyes and this, shocked everyone even more.

"No…what do you think your doing Serenity," yelled Joey, "Why are you siding with Aeru! Why!"

"I'm not siding with him," yelled Serenity, "I'm only doing this…because of Yugi…"

"Because of Yugi," yelled Tristan, "Siding with Aeru because of Yugi!"

"Serenity," whispered Duke, "We all know you love Yugi, but he loves Tea. You got to accept it…"

"I'm never going to accept it," yelled Serenity, "I love him…and I'll find a way to make him love me back! I won't lose him to a…to a…stupid girl who keeps talking about friendship this and friendship that! Why would Yugi love a girl like her!"

Tea then started to get angry and clenched her fist together. She hid her face with hair while looking down at the ground. The gang couldn't believe what Serenity just said. Joey just stood there wondering what the heck was going on with his sister and then, Tea looked at Serenity with eyes burning bright.

"You can talk about me, you can make fun of me, and you can say what the HELL you want! But when you try to take MY Yugi away, your in for it now Serenity," yelled Tea, "I accept your challenge!"

"Tea…hold it," said Yami, "Serenity is stronger than she looks. She might have strong cards in her deck, and you…I hate to say it, but-"

"It's alright pharaoh," said Tea glaring at Serenity, "Your right, I'm still a beginner duelist, but after what she said, I can't back down!"

"Then here," said Yami offering his duel-disk to her. Tea looked at him and then at the duel-disk and then back to him, "Take it…use Yugi's deck…use his deck to win this duel…But…let me do something first…"

Yami grabbed four cards from his deck and looked at them. He stared at Slifer, Obelisk, Ra, and Timaeus and then closed his eyes.

_/Please…let Tea have one chance…please allow her to use your powers…I beg of you as the pharaoh of Egypt. Please give your strength to Tea, just this once/ _thought Yami. Once he was done, he put the four cards back in the deck and nodded to Tea.

"Pharaoh," said Tea. She looked at duel-disk and then slowly put her hand on it. She closed her eyes and took it and then put the duel-disk around her arm. She then whispered softly, "Yugi…please be with me…"

She opened her eyes and then Serenity extended her left arm. A huge dark pool surrounded her and the darkness crawled all over her body and then moved towards her left arm and then it started to form in a black duel-disk. The darkness soon disappeared the two females prepared to duel.

"Let's duel," yelled the two females.

**Tea's LP:** 8000

**Serenity's LP:** 8000

Both duelists drew five cards and Tea pointed her finger at Serenity.

Tea: I'm going first weather you like it or not!

Serenity: Go ahead, I was letting you go first anyways. Master Aeru says little losers go first.

Tea growled angrily and drew her card.

**Tea's Hand: **

**Big Shield Gardna-Level: 4 Atk/100 Def/2600 (Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**Dark Magician-Level: 7 Atk/2500 Def/2100 (Dark/Spellcaster)**

**Archfiend of Gilfer-Level: 6 Atk/2200 Def/2500 (Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

**Breaker the Magical Warrior-Level: 4 Atk/1600 Def/1000 (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**Polymerization-Magic Card**

**Berfomet-Level: 5 Atk/1400 Def/1800 (Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

**Serenity's Hand:**

**Soitsu-Level: 3 Atk/0 Def/0 (Wind/Fairy)**

**Doitsu-Level: 4 Atk/100 Def/200 (Earth/Fairy/Union)**

**Fairy Meteor Crush-Equip Magic Card**

**Kaiser Sea Horse-Level: 4 Atk/1700 Def/1650 (Light/Sea Serpent/Effect)**

**Guardian Angel Joan-Level: 7 Atk/2800 Def/2000 (Light/Fairy/Effect)**

**Cestus of Dagla-Equip Magic Card**

Tea: Here I go! I play one more face down in defense mode and end my turn…

Serenity: What? That's it. Fine…

Serenity drew her card, which was **Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands-Level: 4 (Light/Fairy/Effect) Atk/1400 Def/1000**.

Serenity: Ok! First, I play Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack mode!

A huge metal creature appeared on the field and had ten thousand hands all over body and was trying to grab for Tea. Tea wrapped her arms around herself shivering just staring at it.

Tea: That thing is a fairy? More like a fiend to me…

Serenity: My creature may be weak, but it has quite a good effect. Manju allows me to grab one Ritual Monster or Spell from my deck and add it to my hand…

Serenity looked for a Ritual Monster or a Spell and instantly knew what she wanted, she looked all over her deck until she found it, **Shinato-King of the Higher Plane-Level: 8 (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect) Atk/3300 Def/3000**.

Serenity: Go make your move Tea…

Tea: Here I go…

Tea drew her next card, which was the Dark Magician Girl. Tea smiled softly remembering the last time she saw her. Back then when she dueled the Big 5 and dueled against that penguin. Tea wanted to play it, but it seem she didn't want to lose it so she kept it in her hand, until the time was right to play it.

Tea: I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna in order to summon Berfomet in attack mode!

A small warrior appeared from the face-down card holding a huge big shield protecting itself and then disappeared and replaced by a brown creature that had four arms, and blue wings on it's back. It gave a growl and was ready to attack.

**Berfomet**

**(Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

**Level: 5**

**When this card is summoned (excluding Special Summon), you can add 1 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" from your deck to your hand.**

**Atk/1400 Def/1000**

Tea: I'll take Gazelle from my deck and next, I'll play the magic card, Polymerization! I'll fuse Berfomet and Gazelle to summon, Chimera! The Flying Mythical Beast!

Tea's monster disappeared and then a four legged creature appeared on the field, and it had two heads instead of and it also had blue wings on it's back. Both heads gave a roar, but Serenity was worried about it.

**Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast**

**(Wind/Beast/Effect)**

**Level: 5**

"**Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" + "Berfomet" When this card is destroyed, you can special summon either "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" or "Berfomet" from your graveyard and place it on the field face-up in either Attack or Defense position.**

**Atk/2100 Def/1800**

Tea: Attack her monster Chimera!

The two-headed beasts went up in the air and dashed towards Serenity's monster and slashed its claws at it. Serenity's monster gave a scream of pain and was destroyed into millions of pieces. Serenity lost some of her life points, but she had a plan and all she needed, was one card.

**Serenity's LP:** 7300

Tea: Not so tough are you! With Yugi's deck, I can't lose! …Thank you Yugi…

Serenity: Don't think you made it out of the frying pan! Because I'm making my move!

Serenity drew her card and looked at the card, it was Pot of Greed. Serenity gave a grin and activated her magic card. Tea just glared at her and waited to see what Serenity drew from her deck. Serenity grabbed two cards and then gave a laugh.

Serenity: This is too much. You know what's in my hand Tea? Just wait and see…because I set the two cards I just drew and summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!

A blue creature came out of some water portal from the ground holding some kind of gold staff on its left hand and on it's other hand was blue shield. It gave a soft growl and Serenity gave a small laugh.

Serenity: The card I just summoned is Kaiser Sea Horse! He may be weak, but let's see if you have what it takes to beat it in time!

**Kaiser Sea Horse**

**Level: 4**

**(Light/Sea Serpent/Effect)**

**If you Tribute Summon a LIGHT monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tribute Monsters for the Tribute Summon.**

**Atk/1700 Def/1650**

Tea: I don't like those two face down cards, but I'll find a way to destroy them!

Tea drew her next card, which was Sage's Stone. Perfect! She has the Dark Magician Girl in her hand, the Sage's Stone, and the Dark Magician! But those two face down cards, she looked at Breaker and nodded to herself.

Tea: I summon, Breaker! The Magical Warrior in attack mode!

A warrior appeared on the field all dressed in red holding a red shield and a sword. He was dressed in red armor and had a long red cape touching the ground and wore a tall red armored hat that was covering his eyes.

**Breaker the Magical Warrior**

**Level: 4 **

**(Dark/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, put 1 Spell Counter on it (max 1). Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each Spell Counter on this card. By removing 1 Spell Counter from this card, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.**

**Atk/1600 Def/1000**

Tea: Since it has been Normal Summoned to the field, my monster's strength in increased by 300 points!

**Breaker the Magical Warrior-Atk/1900 Def/1000**

Tea: And! I can give up his strength to destroy one Spell or Trap card on your side of the field!

**Breaker the Magical Warrior-Atk/1600 Def/1000**

Tea: Breaker! Destroy her second face down card now!

Breaker dashed towards her face down cards and aimed for her second card. Breaker stabbed the card with his sword and it gave a bright light. The face down card revealed itself and it was Mirror Force. After that, it was destroyed into millions of pieces.

Tea: Mirror Force huh? Too bad you lost it. Go Chimera! Attack her Kaiser Sea Horse!

Chimera went up in the air again and dashed towards Serenity's monster, but Serenity gave a small grin and activated her other face down card.

Serenity: I activate Ultimate Offering! By paying 500 of my life points, I can play an extra monster! So I give up 500 of my life points to sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse of Guardian Angel Joan!

Kaiser Sea Horse disappeared and huge female angel appeared on the field, singing some kind of song. There was a bright light and the angel opened her eyes and stared at Tea. Her wings moved slowly and she was all dressed in white.

**Serenity's LP:** 6800

**Guardian Angel Joan**

**Level: 7**

**(Light/Fairy/Effect)**

**When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, as a result of battle, increase your Life Points by an same amount to the original ATK of the destroyed monster.**

**Atk/2800 Def/2000**

Tea: Chimera! No! Stop your attack!

But it was too late, Chimera slashed its claws at Angel Joan, but she dodged it as if it was nothing and her left hand started to glow. She fired some kind white flare from her hand and hit Chimera. Chimera roared in pain and was soon destroyed.

**Tea's LP:** 7300

Serenity: My angel has a neat effect you know. When she destroys a monster as a result of battle, my life points are raised by its original attack power!

**Serenity's LP:** 8900

Tea: Shoots…well, when my monster is destroy as a result of battle, I can special summon one monster from my graveyard and I choose Berfomet and place it in defense mode!

**Berfomet-Atk/1400 Def/1800**

Tea: That ends my turn…

Tea's Breaker couldn't me changed to defense mode since she just summoned it and soon, she's going to lose more of her life points and Serenity is going to earn more Life Points whenever her monsters are destroy thanks to that angel…

Serenity: Here we go…it's my move now.

Serenity drew her next card, which was Warrior of Zera. Perfect. All she needed were two more cards and her plan to finish off Tea will succeed.

Serenity: First up, I'll summon Soitsu in attack mode!

A brown figure appeared on the field flexing its muscle on a paper airplane showing off its muscle. Tea gave a confused look. Why would Serenity play such a weak monster? Then she saw Serenity laughing and this made her even more confused.

Serenity: I see you don't understand what's going on huh? Hahahaha. You'll see because I'm about to give up 500 of my life points in order to play another monster called Doitsu!

Another figure on a paper airplane appeared on the field, this time, the figure was yellow and sitting on the airplane and Serenity gave a evil grin to Tea.

**Soitsu**

**Level: 3**

**(Wind/Fairy)**

_Apparently totally unreliable, he wonders if he has incredible potential._

**Atk/0 Def/0**

**Doitsu**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Fairy/Union)**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your "Soitsu" as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 2500 points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**Atk/100 Def/200**

**Serenity's LP:** 8400

Tea: Two week monsters, hoo-ray for you Serenity…

Serenity: Don't underestimate them, they are stronger than they look Tea. You know why? Because these two monsters can make each other stronger! Both monsters are Union monsters, which means they can combined with each other, and become stronger than ever! Let me show you, Doitsu! Combined with Soitsu now!

The yellow figure moved his airplane next to the brown figure's airplane and then the yellow figure jumped on the brown figure's airplane, and both the airplanes combined with each other. Both of them did a weird funny battle stance and prepared to attack.

**Soitsu-Atk/2500 Def/0**

Tea couldn't believe her eyes. A weak monster just had 2500 attack points! But Serenity didn't finish her turn yet.

Serenity: Next! I'll play two equip Magic Cards! Fairy Meteor Crush and Cestus of Dagla! Fairy Meteor Crush allows a monster to attack a defense mode monster and inflict the Battle Damage difference to your life points Tea! And for Cestus of Dagla, when it inflicts Battle Damage to the opponent's life points, my life points are raised the equal amount.

Tea: I'm sort of confused.

Serenity: I guess it's better to show then to tell! I equip the two magic cards to Guardian Angel Joan! Oh yeah, did I mention Cestus of Dagla raises my monster's attack power by 500 points?

Tea: That…I understand.

**Guardian Angel Joan-Atk/3300 Def/2000**

Serenity: Guardian Angel Joan! Attack Tea's Berfomet!

Guardian Angel Joan fired a white flare from its left hand and the flare went right through Berfomet. Tea's monster was destroy and saw her life points go down and saw Serenity's Life Points go up again, this time, even more.

**Tea's LP:** 5800

**Serenity's LP:** 9900

Serenity: Don't forget about Guardian Angel Joan's effect! Every time I destroy your monsters as a result of battle, my life points are raised by your monsters attack power!

**Serenity's LP:** 11300

Tea couldn't believe this. As her life points went down, Serenity's Life points are raised even higher! If this keeps up, it's going to be impossible to beat her. However, her attack wasn't over.

Serenity: Go Soitsu! Attack Tea's Breaker now!

The two figures controlled the airplane and dashed really fast towards Breaker. The two figures went through Breaker's chest and was then destroyed.

**Tea's LP:** 4900

Serenity: Better find a way to turn the tables Tea, or it's game over for you! Hahaha!

Tea was in trouble now. She started shaking. She began to give up hope. There was no way she'll be able to turn the tables now…she knew she would lose in a couple of turns. But the duel was still on, she wasn't out of the game yet. Who knows? Tea might have a chance to find a way to turn things around. Tea drew her next card and smiled softly. She drew the card she needed.

Tea: I set one card in defense mode and end my turn.

Serenity: That's it? This duel is over! My move!

Serenity drew her card, which was **The Agent of Wisdom-Mercury-Level: 4 (Light/Fairy/Effect) Atk/0 Def/1700**. Serenity gave a small smirk and showed off her card to Tea.

Serenity: This fairy may be weak to you, but it's the card that can help me finish you off and win Yugi's heart!

Tea: You got to move on Serenity! …Yugi loves me…and I love him…we've known each other since we were kids…then…as we grew up, I started to have feelings for him…but I didn't want to tell him my feelings, because I might feel rejected, so I just stayed friends with him for years…but now…things changed, Serenity! I know you love him too! I…hated Yugi so much when I saw you two back at Duelist Kingdom…I felt…so lonely…not wanted anymore…lose the love of my life to you…and dueled Yugi with anger in me…until…I gave up…to save his soul…now, I'm here…to save him…no…WE ALL want to save him Serenity…just give up…so known of us will lose…

Serenity: Whatever Tea, because just wait…as soon as I win, you'll see Yugi and I were meant to be! He helped my big brother get the money to save my eyes, and during the surgery, I did some thinking…on a certain boy named Yugi Moto…and during the Battle City Tournament, I wanted to removed my bandages, not only to see my big brother dueling…but also, the one who helped me get my sight back…

Tea: Serenity…

Serenity: No! …Just shut up! I play The Agent of Wisdom-Mercury! In attack mode!

A blue robed fairy appeared on the field holding a small brown book around its left arm and also had some kind of planet behind him. Tea knew instantly that the planet behind that blue winged robed fairy was Mercury.

**The Agent of Wisdom-Mercury**

**Level: 4**

**(Light/Fairy/Effect)**

**If you have no cards in your hand at the end of your opponent's End Phase, draw I card from your deck during your neck Standby Phase.**

**Atk/0 Def/1700**

Serenity: This duel will end, Guardian Angel Joan! Attack her face down monster!

The female guardian angel again fired a white flare from its left hand and hit Tea's monster, however, it was destroyed. A warrior that looked A LOT familiar to the Celtic Guardian was kneeling on the ground holding his sword in front of him splitting the flare into half. Serenity couldn't believe what had happened and Tea jumped in the air smiling like a little child.

**Obnoxious Celtic Guard**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**This card is not destroyed as a result of battle when this card battles with a monster with an ATK of 1900 or more. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)**

**Atk/1400 Def/1200**

Serenity: Impressive Tea, but one thing you forgot. My Fairy Meteor Crush still inflicts damage to your life points! Even if your monster is in defense mode! And don't forget about my other magic card equipped to Guardian Angel Joan!

Serenity was right. Even if her monsters were in defense mode, she wasn't safe with that Guardian Angel on the field. She had to find a way to destroy it, and fast! Before she loses all her life points. So no matter what, even if her monsters are in defense mode, like what Serenity said, she'll still lose life points, and thanks to the, Cactus of Doger, whatever its called, she'll gain the life points that she lost.

**Tea's LP:** 2800

**Serenity's LP:** 13400

"Amazing," smiled Seto laughing, "She's a better duelist than you Joey Mutt…"

"Yeah…wait! Hold on," yelled Joey realizing what Seto just said.

Serenity: Better think fast, cuz in a few turns, your turn for the count!

Tea grinded her teethes together trying to think of a way to get out of this mess. Tea drew her card and gave a small smile. It was the magic card, Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic. Tea looked at the Dark Magician Girl and nodded to herself. This was it, now or never.

Tea: I sacrifice my Celtic Guard in order to summon, Dark Magician Girl! In attack mode!

The warrior elf disappeared and then, a female spellcaster came on the field floating in the air smiling. She wore a short pink skirt, her clothes you could say were somewhat familiar to the Dark Magician's except, a female version of it, she wore of kind of ruby necklace around her, wore a long big hat similar to the Dark Magician's, wore long blue gloves, a blue top mixed with a little pink, a small pink cape, blue boots, and held a small staff. She had long blonde hair, nearly spiky at the end, and winked with her shiny emerald (is it emerald? Or is it sapphire?) eyes and gave a small cheer.

**Dark Magician Girl (DMG)-Atk/2000 Def/1700**

Serenity: Oh, I'm so scared Tea. Your Magician is weak…she can't destroy my Guardian Angel Joan you know…

Tea: I'm not finished yet so would you might holding your horses? I play the magic card, Sage's Stone! If I have a DMG on my side of the field, I can Special Summon a Dark Magician from my hand or deck! Now here he comes!

Tea placed the Dark Magician down on the duel-disk and then, a purple ball of light appeared from the card and went next to DMG. The DMG was eyeing the purple light following it wherever it went and then stopped. Suddenly, a tall spellcaster dressed in a purple robe, wearing some kind of armor on the top, and wore a big purple hat. She spun his long staff and then stopped and tapped the bottom of his staff to the ground. The DMG smiled seeing him, and the DM (Dark Magician) smiled back at her.

**Dark Magician (DM)-Atk/2500 Def/2100**

"Yugi's favorite card," whispered Joey, "…You think Serenity will have the guts to destroy one of Yug's favorite monsters?"

"Serenity might have a hard time destroying it, but she knows if it means defeating Tea, then she has no choice, but to attack it," said Duke, "She'll feel bad destroying Yugi's card…but like I said, she has no choice…"

"…Serenity…why are you doing this? Did you really have to side with Aeru just to get Yug? Serenity…why," whispered Joey.

"…I know I had feelings for Serenity," said Tristan whipping his tears away, "I would never guess she would pick Yug, hahaha…"

"It's ok to cry when you feel sad," whispered Duke.

"Oh please," said Seto shaking his head.

Serenity: Yugi's favorite monster…

Tea: Do you have the guts to destroy what's precious to him?

Serenity: If it means defeating you and winning Yugi's heart…then yes, yes it is!

Tea: …Fine, but I'm not done yet! Because I play the magic card, Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic! This magic card can only be equipped by Dark Magician Girl or Dark Magician, the monster I will choose is none other than Dark Magician!

A small black book appeared in front of the DM and the book opened by itself. The DM flipped pages and pages, scanning the book.

Tea: This card raises my Dark Magician's strength by 700 points! So your in for it now Serenity!

However, Tea's plan…didn't go so well. The Dark Magician's strength was now 3200, but the bad news was, Serenity's Guardian Angel Joan had 3300 attack points! She was just off by 100 points! 100 POINTS! Serenity first felt scared when Tea played that magic card, but sighed in relief seeing the monster's strength only 3200.

Serenity: You nearly scared me to death Tea…I thought I was a goner for sure, but seeing you Dark Magician will only 3200 attack points, hahaha, it's really sad!

Tea: Great…

"Tea just messed up big time," yelled Joey.

"Oh no," said Yami softly watching the duel between them.

"I would advice her to think before she acts," said Seto coldly, "It proves to show that she is an amateur and will ALWAYS be an amateur!"

Tea: What have I done? …But it's still my move! Dark Magician! Attack Serenity's Union Monster with Dark Magic Attack!

DM raised his staff at Soitsu and fired a black flare at them. The monsters disappeared, but then saw only brown figure still standing on his airplane. She wiped the dust off and fell on its plane in relief that it's still alive.

Tea: I thought both of your monsters were destroyed!

Serenity: When a union monster is fused with another union monster and destroyed as a result of battle, the union monster that was treated as an equip spell card is destroyed while the other union monster on the field, remains…

Tea: Oh, I get it now…I think…anyway, Dark Magician Girl! Attack her Soitsu again!

The DMG raised her small staff and aimed it at the brown figure. She fired a small white light and hit the brown fairy and disappeared into thin-air.

Tea: Well, since that's that, you lose even more life points! My Dark Magician attacked you Soitsu and my Dark Magician Girl attacked your Soitsu again! So you lose a total of 2700!

**Serenity's LP:** 10700

Serenity: I still have Guardian Angel Joan and you will lose all your life points! My move!

Serenity drew one card from her deck during and she looked at the card and couldn't believe what she just drew. She hated to play this card, and it seemed she didn't need it, but if Serenity won…she would no longer worry about Tea every existing!

Serenity: I drew the card I needed, and you are going to lose Tea! Because I play, The Seal of -…

"No Serenity," yelled Joey, "Please don't play that magic card!"

"If you do, then the loser will lose their soul," yelled Yami, "And the seal cannot be broken until there is a victor and a loser! Please think over this Serenity!"

Serenity: I can't…and I won't…because I want Tea to be gone forever from this world!

Tea: Serenity…please don't…

Serenity: Too late!

Serenity placed the magic card in her field card slot and a blue circle surrounded the two females. Symbols appeared around the circle and then blue lines appeared in the circle creating a symbol, and when it finished, it showed a star and then created a barrier surrounding them so no one can leave or enter the Seal of Orichaclos. After that, Serenity's eyes turn red and gave an evil grin. Soon after, two of her other monsters had red eyes too and had an angry look on their face.

Serenity: I hope you remember the seal's effect…because if you don't, I feel sorry for you because you once played the Seal of Orichaclos before!

Tea: How can I forget? It raises the player's monster by 500 points whoever controls the Seal and doubles the monster zone for the controller.

**Guardian Angel Joan-Atk/3800 Def/200**

**The Agent of Wisdom-Mercury-Atk/500 Def/1700**

"Serenity," yelled Duke and Tristan and the same time, "What have youdone!"

Tea: Why are you doing this Serenity!

Serenity: It's because of you! Now that I played the seal, I'll attack…Dark Magician Girl!

Guardian attacked Dark Magician Girl with her light flare and Tea looked away, with a small tear going down her cheek. She thought she had a chance, but she was off by 100 points! She whispered softly to the DMG and Yugi saying, "I'm sorry." However, Tea didn't notice the DMG smiling a little and then being sent to the graveyard.

**Tea's LP:** 1000

**Serenity's LP:** 14500 (thanks to Guardian Angel Joan's effect and the magic card, Cestus of Dagla)

Serenity: One more turn, just one more turn and you are gone forever!

Tea drew one card and closed her eyes. She felt scared, and had a feeling she will draw the wrong card. Tea opened her eyes and then couldn't believe what she drew.

Tea: I drew it, I drew it, I drew it!

Serenity: What are you yelling about!

Tea: This! I play the magic card, Mage's Power to none other than Dark Magician!

The DM all of a sudden, held his staff in front of him and started concentrating, the top of his staff began to glow brightly, and when he started at DM's eyes, she saw like an angry expression from it.

Tea: This magic card raises my DM's attack power and defense by 500 points for every Spell or Trap Card on my side of the field! Since I have the Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic, it gets an extra 500 points, and this card is also counted, so making raising his strength by 1000 points!

**Dark Magician-Atk/4200 Def/3100**

Tea: Attack her Guardian Angel Joan will Dark Magic Attack!

The DM raised his staff and aimed the top at Serenity's angel and it started to glow brightly. He fired a black flare from his staff and destroyed Guardian Angel Joan as if it was nothing. Serenity began to worry, she just lost one of her best monsters and the only monster that can get to her.

**Serenity's LP:** 14100

Serenity: Shoots, well, I still have a lot of life points! My move!

Serenity looked at the card she drew and gave a grin. This was a good trap card since she has a lot of life points.

Serenity: I switch my Agent of Wisdom to defense mode and set one card face down…

Tea made her move and drew the magic card Pot of Greed. She smiled brightly and played it. Then she drew two more cards and got Premature Burial and United We Stand.

Tea: I'll be nearly to the end of my life points when I play this card, but it's the only thing I got left. I play the magic card, Premature Burial in order to summon, Dark Magician Girl! I may loose 800 of my life points, but it's better than nothing!

Tea smiled brightly as the Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field smiling to see that she's back alive and not in that spooky graveyard.

**Tea's LP:** 200

Tea: Don't forget about Mage's Power! But I'm going to raise Dark Magician's strength even more! This is what you get Serenity for making me angry! I play the magic card, United We Stand! This magic card raises my Dark Magician's strength and defense by 800 points for every face up monster on my side of the field!

The DM and the DMG put their staff together and saw the top of their staff glowing even brighter. Serenity didn't know if she it was the risk activating her trap card, she knew she'll lose a lot of monsters, but it was worth it though.

**Dark Magician-Atk/5800 Def/4700**

Tea: And don't forget about Mage's Power! Since I have two new cards on the field, Dark Magician's strength is raised by another 1000 points!

**Dark Magician-Atk/6800 Def/5700**

Tea: Attack Dark Magician! And you too Dark Magician Girl! Attack with DOUBLE, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!

The two Dark Magician's went next to each other and aimed at Serenity's fairy of Wisdom and fired a huge flare at it. Serenity then made her move and activated her trap card.

Serenity: I activate, Wall of Revealing Light!

**Wall of Revealing Light**

**(Continuous Trap Card)**

**When you activate this card, pay any multiple of 1000 Life Points. None of your opponent's monster with ATK equal to or less than the Life Points you pain can attack.**

Serenity: I pay…7000 of my life points to stop your attack!

A huge white wall of light came down from the sky and surrounding Serenity and her monster from Tea's attacked and when the two magician's stop, they didn't lay a scratch on the wall.

Tea: What the…

Serenity: My trap card allows me to be protected from your attacks. I paid 7000 of my life points to stop your attack. Monsters with 7000 or lower cannot attack. Your monsters have to go higher than 7000 if you want to get to me.

**Serenity's LP:** 7100

Tea: Isn't that a bit risky?

Serenity: I still have more life points so come can get some Tea!

Tea drew her card, which was Queen's Knight. Tea always remembers Yami and Yugi playing this card so they can summon their god card. Tea thought for a moment and reazlied, she was doing all on her own! She didn't need the Egyptian God Cards! She didn't even need Timaeus. Deep down, she knew where she was getting all this help, from Yugi, Yami, and all her friends. She smiled softly and then continued to the duel.

Tea: I play Queen's Knight in defense mode and end my turn.

**Queen's Knight-Atk/1500 Def/1600**

Serenity: My move!

Serenity drew her card, which was, Draining Shield. This was the perfect trap for her, once her Dark Magician attacks, she can negate his attack and restore her life points!

Serenity: I set one card face down and end my turn.

Tea drew her card, which was Graceful Charity. Tea looked at her hand, and then to Serenity's monster. She decided to give it a shot.

Tea: I'll play the magic card, Graceful Charity! This card allows me to draw 3 cards from my deck, but discard two cards from my hand.

Tea drew her three cards and looked at them: King's Knight, Jug of Greed, and Skilled Dark Magician.

Tea: I'll discard two monsters, Archfiend of Gilfer and Skilled Dark Magician! And here's the fun part, when Archfiend of Gilfer is sent to the graveyard, it lowers one monsters attack power by 500 points and I choose your Agent of Wisdom, but it won't matter.

**The Agent of Wisdom-Mercury-Atk/0 Def/1700**

Tea: After that, I'll summon King's Knight to the field! Once King's Knight summoned to the field, I can summon Jack's Knight! (You guys already know what they look like because I always DETAIL THEM in Yami's duel. So I'm not going through that again!)

**King's Knight-Atk/1600 Def/1400**

**Jack's Knight-Atk/1900 Def/1000**

Tea: Next, I play Jug of Greed! I can draw four cards if Pot of Greed is in my graveyard, wow, this is really a helpful card.

Serenity was crossing her arms tapping her foot waiting for Tea to end her turn. Tea drew her four cards and they were:

**Obelisk the Tormentor-Level: 10 Atk/4000 Def/4000 (Divine/Divine-Beast)**

**Eye of Timaeus-Magic Card**

**Mystical Space Typhoon-Quick Play Magic Card**

**Kuriboh-Level: 1 Atk/300 Def/200 (Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

Tea: Guess what now?

Serenity: You end your turn?

Tea: No! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your wall of light!

A huge storm passed by and destroyed Serenity's wall into many pieces as if it was not a problem for it. Serenity mumbled something under her breath, but Tea just ignored it and prepared for an attack.

Tea: Here I go, I switch Queen's knight into attack mode and guess what? My Dark Magician has now 9200 attack points thanks to these three knights, hee-hee.

**Dark Magician-Atk/9200 Def/8100**

Tea: Attack Jack's Knight! Destroy her Wisdom!

Jack's Knight dashed towards Serenity's fairy and stabbed it in the chest. The Agent cried in pain and was soon destroyed. Tea then ordered her two other knights, Queen's Knight and King's Knight to attack her life points directly.

**Serenity's LP: **4000

Tea: Dark Magician Girl! Attack her life points directly.

The DMG spun around in air and then was chatting something very softly. Once she was done, she aimed her staff at Serenity and fired a pink flare from her staff and went through Serenity. Serenity kneeled on the ground moaning in pain.

"Serenity," yelled Joey, "You alright!"

Tea: This is it Serenity…I'm sorry, but you…lose. Dark Magician, finish the fight!

The DM slowly raised his staff at Serenity and then fired a huge black flare from it. However, Serenity gave smiled evilly and then showed Tea her face down card.

Serenity: I activated Draining Shield!

**Draining Shield**

**(Trap Card)**

**Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and increase your Life Points by the attacking monster's ATK.**

A small shield appeared in front of Serenity and when Dark Magician's hit the shield with his flare, the shield drained his attack and then was destroyed.

**Serenity's LP:** 13200

Tea: What the!

Serenity: My life points are raised by your Dark Magician's strength. It stops you attack and my life points are raised!

Tea: Your making this harder for yourself!

Serenity: Shut up! It's my move now…

Serenity drew her card, which was another Draining Shield. If this keeps up, she'll have enough life points for another Wall of Revealing Light.

Serenity: I set one card face down again and end my turn.

Tea: I'm getting annoyed now!

Tea drew her card, which was Black Pendant. This magic card raises the equip monster's attack power by 500 points, Tea will earn another 500 points because of Mage's Power. But Tea looked at that face down card. She didn't like it and had a guess maybe it was another Draining Shield.

Tea: I play Black Pendant and attach it to Dark Magician again!

A black pendant appeared on the field and attached itself around Dark Magician's neck. Tea smiled brightly, while Serenity grinned waiting for her to attack again.

Tea: My Dark Magician earns 500 attack points and guess what? It earns another 500 points thanks to Mage's Power!

**Dark Magician-Atk/10200 Def/8600**

Tea: Now…I sacrifice…three of my monsters…Queen's Knight…King's Knight…and Jack's Knight…

"What do ya think ya doin' Tea," yelled Joey.

"She's planning to summon an Egyptian God Card," yelledDukerealizing what Tea was doing.

"But only certain duelists are allowed to play those cards," yelled Tristan.

_/Who does she think she is/_ thought Seto _/There is no way she can control the power of an Egyptian God Card. She's just an amateur/_

"Please…let Tea have your strength, just this once," whispered Yami.

Tea: I give up my three knights in order to summon, Obelisk the Tormentor!

A huge blue beast appeared on the field and Serenity stood there in amazement. Obelisk gave a huge roar and slammed its fist together and gave another roar. Tea felt scared now. She knew only certain duelists were allowed to play these kind of cards, and she wasn't those certain duelists. Tea closed her eyes knowing what's going to happen. She might get struck my lighting like what happened to Odion and Joey during the Battle City Tournament on Kaiba's Blimp. Or, she might get struck my Obelisk fist instead of a lighting strike. Either way, Tea knew what was going to happen to her, unfortunately, she was wrong. Tea slowly opened her eyes and saw she was still standing on her feet. She looked up and saw Obelisk waiting for Tea's command to attack. Tea just stared at the blue beast and everyone else couldn't believe what happened. Tea was alright!

Tea: Wow…I'm…still…standing…I'm still standing! All right! Here I go now! Now I play the magic card, Eye of Timaeus to fuse Timaeus with Obelisk the Tormentor!

A huge sky blue dragon appeared on the field and Obelisk went up in the air using its big blue wings and headed towards Timaeus. There was bright light above the two females and when the light died out, a dark blue knight came down gentle falling to the ground and landed softly on the ground on its two feet. His armor was looked like it was rough since Timaeus was wearing an armor that was very similar to Obelisk. He had Obelisk's wings on his back and held a huge sword with one hand and then grinned at Serenity.

"It's Timaeus," yelled the guys altogether.

Tea: Serenity, meet, Timaeus the Obelisk Knight!

**Timaeus the Obelisk Knight**

**Level: 10**

**(Divine/Divine-Warrior)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This car cannot be Special Summoned except by fusing the "Eye of Timaeus" and "Obelisk the Tormentor". You can tribute two monsters on your side of field during your Main Phase or Battle Phase. When you tribute your two monsters, raise this card's attack and defense by the same amount of the two monsters. After sacrificing the two monsters, remove from play all cards on your opponent's side of the field and hand.**

**Atk/4000 Def/4000**

I lost 2400 attack power for Dark Magician, but it's better than nothing! Besides, Dark Magician's attack got raised by 800 points thanks to Timaeus the Obelisk Knight.

**Dark Magician-Atk/8600 Def/7000**

Tea: This time, you lose. Because I tribute my two Dark Magician's to raise Timaeus attack strength and defense!

The two magician's closed their eyes and both of them started to glow brightly. DM turned into a purple sphere while DMG turned into a pink sphere. Timaeus lifted his sword into the air and the two glowing spheres spun around Timaeus sword and fused with it. Timaeus put down his sword and was then ready to strike.

**Timaeus-Atk/14600 Def/12700**

Tea: And guess what? When I tribute two monsters using Timaeus ability, all your cards are removed from play and I mean, ALL your cards! Your field and your hand! Though…I shouldn't worry about it…because Serenity…I win.

Timaeus swung his sword across and huge wing came. It blown Serenity's face down card and she too got nearly away. After that, Serenity closed her eyes and her face turned into sadness knowing what's going to happen next.

Serenity: Go and finish this duel Tea…

Tea: Serenity…ah, Timaeus! …Attack…Serenity's Life Points with…Slash of Fury…

Timaeus ran towards Serenity and jumped in the air. He held his sword above his head and then slashed Serenity across and then everywhere. After Timaeus was done attacking, Serenity slammed into the ground in bruises and she knew what was going to happen to her…

**Serenity's LP:** 0

The seal started to get smaller and smaller around Serenity and Joey ran towards Serenity and picked her up from the ground.

"Sis! Ya going to be alright," said Joey crying hard, "Ya going to be fine!"

Serenity smiled brightly and snuggled closer to Joey knowing this might be the last time to ever feel his big brother.

"It's ok Joey. I'll be alright," said Serenity smiling weakly with a tear going down her face. She faced to Tea and her face turned to sadness, "Tea…I'm sorry for the way I acted…it's just I…I…"

"I know…you love Yugi," said Tea softly, "It wasn't your fault…you were always a good person…"

Serenity smiled softly and then closed her eyes, "Joey?"

"Yea sis," sniffed Joey holding onto her tightly.

"You're the best brother I ever had," said Serenity softly.

Joey cried harder and saw the Seal of Orichaclos disappearing with a bright light. Everyone turned sad and looked at the ground, including Kaiba! For the first time ever, Seto felt sad for something! Tristan and Duke went up to Joey and kneeled next to him trying to make him feel better.

"Joey…will save Serenity," said Tristan softly, "Remember what happened to Yugi? He got captured…and then we saved him! So will be able to save Serenity also!"

"Yeah," agreed Duke, "Listen, Joey…will save her. Just don't be sad anymore…"

"You'll pay…you will pay," yelled Joey at the ceiling, "WHEN I FIND YOU AERU! WHEN I FIND YOU DARTZ! YOU WILL ALL PAY! TURNING MY SISTER AGAINST US AND TAKING HER SOUL, YOU WILL ALL PAY!"

"Joey," whispered Yami…

"Here pharaoh," yelled Joey handing Serenity to him. Joey placed Serenity in Yami's arm and Yami was having a hard time carrying her, since…Yami is small and all, his only a few inches taller than Yugi! But Joey ran towards the blue diamond and disappeared when he came contact with it.

"Joey," yelled Tea.

"Come on," yelled Tristan, "His going to get himself hurt!"

"That idiot," whispered Seto.

The gang ran towards the blue diamond and disappeared into the next floor.

**End of Chapter 43**

**Next Chapter-Abyss Guardian Two: The Shadow Bikers**


	44. Abyss Guardian Two: The Shadow Bikers

I'm so sorry everyone to keep you waiting! I was really busy! You know, with school and all, so I'll update once in awhile…well, enjoy reading Chapter 44! Read and Review!

**Chapter 44: Abyss Guardian Two: The Shadow Bikers**

The gang kept running trying to keep up with Joey who went ahead before them. Yami held on Serenity trying not to drop her, Duke and Tristan moving as fast as they could, Tea running next to Yami looking at the lifeless Serenity. Tea looked away from Serenity wiping a tear and kept on going. Seto, Rafael, Valon, and Alister were right behind the gang and soon after, they reached another huge room. It was the same room Tea fought against Serenity, and then everyone saw Joey at the middle of the arena, almost looking like…he was staring at something.

"Joey," yelled Yami. Joey turned and walked towards and soon, Tea started yelling at him.

"Don't do that again Joey," yelled Tea, "Who knows what might happen to you when we get split up…"

"We can't go through," said Joey ignoring Tea, "We got to duel…"

"Duel who," asked Yami.

Joey moved to the side and the others couldn't believe what they saw. They saw Valon, Alister and Rafael in front of them blocking their path. Behind them was another huge blue diamond floating in the air. Duke and Tristan had confused looks on their faces and turned their head facing the Doom Bikers behind the gang and the double Doom Bikers in front of them.

"What the heck," asked Tristan, "There are two Doom Biker Gangs?"

"No…these are shadows created by our darkness," said Rafael walking through the gang and going up front.

"Something tells me…they've changed a little," said Alister walking next to Rafael.

"Either way mate, where here to defeat you for what ya have done," said Valon also walking next Rafael.

"Something has changed dear old' doubles," laughed the Shadow Alister.

"We posses something that you don't have," grinned Shadow Valon.

The Shadow Rafael went through the other two Shadow Bikers and gave an evil smirk to the real Rafael. Rafael saw something coming out of his dark-self's right eye. It was a black circle with an Egyptian Eye symbol and then Yami recognized that eye shape anywhere.

"It's the Millennium Eye," yelled Yami.

"Correction. It is the _Dark _Millennium Eye," laughed the dark Rafael.

"And his not the only one with a Dark Millennium Item," grinned S.V (Shadow Valon)

Alister and Valon took out something behind them and showed it to Yami and the gang. Yami still couldn't believe what he saw. Alister was holding a black scale that was very, _very_, similar to Shadi's Millennium Scale, the only difference was that the Millennium Scale that Alister was holding, was completely black and the same thing for Valon. His _dark_ Millennium Key was also similar to Shadi's, but again, Valon's Dark Item was black and Shadi's was gold.

"We too possess Dark Millennium Items," laughed S.A. (Shadow Alister), "We plan to take you down, Seto! Joey! And you too pharaoh!"

"Then let's bring it on," yelled Joey putting on his duel-disk. Seto had his duel-disk on him already and just crossed his arms. Yami didn't have his duel-disk on yet, since he was carrying Serenity. However, Rafael raised his hand and shook his head.

"No. You won't be facing them," said Rafael with a calm voice, "Will be your opponents…"

Alister and Valon put on their duel-disk and both started to laugh softly. Rafael then put his duel-disk and then pointed his finger at his dark-self, and then gave him a thumbs-down sign to him.

"Our target is those three behind you. But I guess we can have an warm up with you three fools," laughed S.R. (Of course you know. Shadow Rafael)

"Under one condition mate," said Valon, "A triple tag team duel, us three…versus you three and our life points will start at 4000."

"You want to lose quickly," asked the laughing dark Alister.

"No…will just want to beat you quickly," replied Alister with a grin.

"Very well. A triple-duel is what you want, a triple-duel you'll get," laughed S.R.

The three shadows slammed their fist at the ground, really hard, and then a small dark pool surrounded their fist. The darkness crawled all over their arm and started to form into something. The darkness turned into a black duel-disk and the three shadows gave a loud cold laugh.

"Ready you two," asked Rafael staring at Alister and Valon.

"Ready," yelled the two bikers.

"It's time to duel," yelled the six duelists.

**Alister's LP: 4000**

**Valon's LP: 4000**

**Rafael's LP: 4000**

**Shadow Alister's (S.A) LP: 4000**

**Shadow Valon's (S.V) LP: 4000**

**Shadow Rafael's (S.R) LP: 4000**

Alister: I'll start things off!

Everyone drew their five cards and then Alister drew his sixth card and made his move.

**Alister's Hand:**

**Battle Footballer-Level: 4 Atk/1000 Def/2100 (Fire/Machine)**

**Batteryman AA-Level: 3 Atk/0 Def/0 (Light/Thunder/Effect)**

**Batteryman C-Level: 2 Atk/0 Def/0 (Light/Thunder/Effect)**

**Machine Duplication-Magic Card**

**Cost Down-Magic Card**

**Machine King-Level: 6 Atk/2200 Def/2000 (Earth/Machine/Effect)**

Alister: Heh. Did I mention I gave my deck…a little modification? Because it's strong than ever! First, I play one card face down and end my turn.

Rafael: It's my move now!

**Rafael's Hand:**

**Guardian Ceal-Level: 4 Atk/1700 Def/1400 (Fire/Pyro/Effect)**

**Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu-Level: 2 Atk/500 Def/500 (Fire/Beast-Warrior/Effect)**

**Guardian Grarl-Level: 5 Atk/2500 Def/1000 (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect)**

**Gravity Axe-Grarl-Equip Magic Card**

**Guardian Baou-Level: 4 Atk/800 Def/400 (Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

**Arsenal Summoner-Level: 4 Atk/1600 Def/1600 (Wind/Spellcaster/Effect)**

Rafael: Time for me to show you three shadows what my deck is made out of! First I set one card face down and end my turn.

S.R: Wow…really impressive Rafael, I'm scared of a face down card…not!

Valon: Just shut up and let me make my move.

**Valon's Hand:**

**Psychic Armor Head (Head)-Level: 4 Atk/0 Def/500 (Earth/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**Armor Gravitation-Magic Card**

**Phoenix Gravitation-Magic Card**

**Data Brain-Equip Magic Card**

**Doublecross Armor-Level: 6 Atk/0 Def/0 (Earth/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**Big Bang Blow (Right Arm)-Level: 4 Atk/0 Def/0 (Earth/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

Valon: Here I go! I play Psychic Armor Head in attack mode and then play Armor Gravitation! This magic card allows me to summon more armor monsters from my deck if I have a Psychic Armor Head on my side of the field. So I summon Over Boost (Legs), Burning Knuckle (Right Arm), Black Hole Shield (Left Arm), and Active Guard (Chest)!

**Psychic Armor Head (Head)**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**While this card is face-up on the field, instead of drawing a card during your Draw Phase, you can add 1 Armor Monster from your deck to your hand. If this card exists in your graveyard, you can Special Summon it, during your Standby Phase, in face-up attack mode. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field, and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of that armor Monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor Monsters he/she controls.)**

**Atk/0 Def/500**

**Over Boost (Legs)**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**While this card is on your side of the field, all armor monsters can attack your opponent's life points directly. If 1 or more Armor Monsters attack your opponent's Life Points directly this way, destroy this card at the end of your turn. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field, and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of that armor Monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor Monsters he/she controls.)**

**Atk/0 Def/1000**

**Burning Knuckle (Right Arm)**

**Level: 3**

**(Earth/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**Increase the attack of this card by 200 points for every Armor Monster on your side of the field. If this card battles one of your opponent's monsters, decrease the attack of your opponent's monster by this card's attack. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field, and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of that armor Monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor Monsters he/she controls.)**

**Atk/0 Def/1000**

**Black Hole Shield (Left Arm)**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**By sacrificing this card, you can reduce the damage to your life points to 0. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field, and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of that armor Monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor Monsters he/she controls.)**

**Atk/0 Def/0**

**Active Guard (Chest)**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**Increase the defense of this card by 500 points for every Armor Monster on your side of the field. During your turn, you can reduce all damage that you receive to 0. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field, and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of that armor Monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor Monsters he/she controls.)**

**Atk/0 Def/2500**

Four blue and white armors appeared on the field, one was armored head, blue-white chest armor, two armored legs (treated as one monster), blue-white left arm armor, and a blue-white right arm. The five armors went up to Valon and attached into him. Valon stepped onto the field and slammed his fist together and gave a small grin.

Valon: Boo-ya! It's been awhile since I was wearing this armor…I end my turn.

S.R: Great. Shadow Alister! Shadow Valon! Ready?

S.A & S.V: Ready!

All three Shadow Bikers drew their sixth card altogether and then raised their left arm holding the card they drew and showed it to them from the air.

S.R: We play, The Seal of Orichaclos!

All three-shadow duelists inserted the card in the duel-disk and a blue circle surrounded them. Rafael, Valon, and Alister just stood there in awe as their shadow counter parts play the Seal of Orichaclos in just one turn. The seal grew bigger and surrounded all six of them and all three Shadow Biker's gave an evil grin and the gang saw their eyes turn bright red.

S.R: We decided to play our Seal of Orichaclos once you guys finished your turn…

S.V: We're not cheating or anything like that mate…like we need to cheat to kick your weak dueling butt's! Hahahaha!

S.A: Now watch and learn! Because I'm about to make my move!

**Shadow Alister's Hand: **_(All three shadow Bikers played their sixth card which was the Seal of_ _Orichaclos so all of them have only five cards in their hands.)_

**Battle Tank Alpha-Level: 4 Atk/1700 Def/1100 (Earth/War-Machine)**

**Heavy Arms Soldier-Level: 7Atk/2500 Def/2200 (Dark/War-Machine/Effect)**

**War Factory-Continuous Magic Card**

**Weapon Soldier-Level: 3 Atk/1500 Def/1700 (Earth/War-Machine/Effect)**

**Fighter Jet-Level: 6 Atk/2200 Def/1700 (Wind/War-Machine/Effect)**

S.A: First, I'll play Weapon Soldier in attack mode!

A machine soldier appeared on the field wearing a steel armor all over it's body, had a long silver gun-arm on it's right arm, and wore a helmet that had a red scan on it's face. Steam came out of its body as it moved and then aimed it's gun at the three Doom Bikers.

**Weapon Soldier**

**Level: 3**

**(Earth/War-Machine/Effect)**

**When this card is Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned to the field, Special Summon 1 "Weapon Soldier" from your deck or hand to your side of the field. When this card is Special Summoned from the graveyard, Special Summon all "Weapon Soldier's" from your hand, deck, or graveyard to your side of the field. **

**Atk/1500 Def/1700**

S.A: I special summon one more Weapon Soldier in attack mode. My two monsters get an extra 500-attack boost thanks to the Orichaclos!

**Weapon Soldier x2-Atk/2000 Def/1700**

S.A: I can't attack so you guys are lucky…

S.R: Here I go!

**Shadow Rafael's Hand:**

**Shield of Darkness-Ku Na Ku-Equip Magic Card**

**Demon Guardian Ku Na Ku-Level: 5 Atk/0 Def/3000 (Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

**Rage of the Dark Guardians-Continuous Trap Card**

**Demon Guardian Hellsgate-Level: 4 Atk/1800 Def/1350 (Dark/Zombie/Effect)**

**Dark Guardian Summoner-Level: 3 Atk/1000 Def/1000 (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect)**

S.R: I summon Dark Guardian Summoner! In attack mode!

A black robed mage appeared on the field holding a long gold staff with a red sphere at the top. He held it against his chest and wore a like a Chinese-hat covering nearly all of his face.

S.R: Don't forget, he gets an extra 500 boost!

**Dark Guardian Summoner**

**Level: 3**

**(Dark/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**When this card is Normal Summoned to the field or Flipped Summoned, take any equip spell card from your deck and add it to your hand. After selecting your equip magic card, add one monster that has the name "Demon Guardian" in it from your deck or graveyard and then add it your hand also.**

**Atk/1500 Def/1000** **_(The attack power has been raised because of the Orichaclos)_**

S.R: Now I get to choose two cards from my deck and then add it to my hand! I choose the magic card "Curse Sword-Hellsgate" and a monster called "Demon Guardian Zunaken"! After that, I play two equip magic cards! The magic card I took from my deck and one from my hand called "Shield of Darkness-Ku Na Ku"!

**Curse Sword-Hellsgate**

**Equip Magic Card**

**This card can only be equipped to a Dark type monster. Increase the equip monster's attack power by 700 points. When this card destroys an effect monster on your opponent's side of the field, negate the effect of that monster, remove it from play and inflict 300 points to your opponent's Life Points.**

**Shield of Darkness-Ku Na Ku**

**Equip Magic Card**

**When this card is equipped to a monster on your side of the field, increase the defense of that monster by 1000 points. Raise the equipped monster's defense by 2000 if it's a Dark type monster. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target during his/her battle phase.**

**Dark Guardian Summoner-Atk/2200 Def/3000**

S.R: Heh heh…my monster is now stronger than ever! And guess what Rafael? My deck works exactly the way _your _deck works…

Rafael: What?

S.R: Oh please. Don't tell me you didn't notice it? Equip spell card, Demon Guardian Monsters…you must have known it from the beginning of the duel! If not…then I feel sorry for you…Anyway, I summon a monster called Demon Guardian Hellsgate!

A huge black portal appeared on the field a huge dark creature appeared on the field. It was standing on its two legs with sharp toe claws at the end of its foot with one sharp claw behind the foot. It showed its three claw fingers and started scratching it against each other and gave a huge grin showing its glowing red eyes. Drool was coming though its teeth when it gave it a grin and then slammed its clawed hand to the ground.

**Demon Guardian-Hellsgate**

**Level: 4**

**(Dark/Zombie/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned except if there's a "Curse Sword-Hellsgate" on your side of the field. Whenever this card destroys your opponent's monsters as a result of battle, increase this card's attack power by 700 points. Also, when this card destroys an effect monster card, remove that card from play choose one of the following:**

**Increase your life points by 300 points and decrease your opponent's life points by 300 points.**

**Increase this cards attack or defense by 300 points.**

**Atk/2300 Def/1350** _(Attack power raised by 500 points from the Orichaclos)_

S.R: Hahahaha! Lets see if you can handle Demon Guardians Rafael!

S.V: Hahahaha! My move now mates!

**Shadow Valon's Hand:**

**Flash Bomb Arm (Right Arm)-Level: 4 Atk/1000 Def/0 (Light/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**Ice Sword Arm (Left Arm)-Level: 3 Atk/1000 Def/1000 (Water/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**Ultimate Defense Guard (Chest)-Level: 4 Atk/0 Def/3000 (Earth/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**Jet Legs (Legs)-Level: 4 Atk/0 Def/1500 (Wind/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**Suit up-Magic Card**

S.V: First up mates, I'll play Ultimate Defense Guard in defense mode!

A huge brown and black colored chest armor appeared on the field attached to Shadow Valon's chest (of course) and the Shadow Valon gave a small grin. The real Valon just stood there seeing his copy play an armor card just like what he did!

Valon: Copycat! You really are lame shadow mate! Can't create your own deck.

S.V: Just wait and see mate…then, I play the magic card, Pot of Greed! After that, I play the magic card, Suit Up!

**Suit Up**

**Magic Card**

**This card cannot be activated unless you have at least one Machine-Armor Monster on your side of the field. Special Summon four Machine-Armor monsters from your deck or hand onto the field.**

S.V: I summon Flash Bomb Right Arm in attack mode, Ice Sword Left Arm, Jet Legs, and of course, Data Drain Helmet!

**Flash Bomb Arm (Right Arm)**

**Level: 4**

**(Light/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**Whenever this card attacks, double this cards attack power. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field, and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of that armor Monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor Monsters he/she controls.)**

**Atk/1000 Def/0**

**Ice Sword Arm (Left Arm)**

**Level: 3**

**(Water/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**This card is not destroyed as a result of battle. Damage Calculation is still applied normally. When this card battles your opponent's monster and it's not destroy as a result of battle, that monster cannot attack, change it's battle position, and cannot be selected for a tribute.** **(Only 1 Armor Monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field, and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of that armor Monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor Monsters he/she controls.)**

**Atk/1000 Def/1000**

**Ultimate Defense Guard (Chest)**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**Raise this cards attack power by 500 points for every Armor-Monster on your side of the field, including itself. Any damage you receive is reduced to 0 that is controlled by your opponent as long as this card remains on the field.** **(Only 1 Armor Monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field, and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of that armor Monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor Monsters he/she controls.)**

**Atk/0 Def/3000**

**Jet Legs (Legs)**

**Level: 4**

**(Wind/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**As long as this card remains on your side of the field, any Machine-Armor monster on your side of the field can attack your opponent's life points directly. When an Machine-Armor monster attacks your opponent's life points directly from the effect of this card, destroy this card at the end of your turn.** **(Only 1 Armor Monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field, and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of that armor Monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor Monsters he/she controls.)**

**Atk/0 Def/1500**

**Data Drain Helmet (Head)**

**Level: 4**

**(Dark/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**During your standby phase, you can add 1 Machine-Armor monster from your graveyard and add it to your deck. The deck is then shuffled. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field, and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of that armor Monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor Monsters he/she controls.)**

**Atk/0 Def/500**

Four Machine-Armor's appeared on the field and then attached themselves to Shadow Valon's body. The helmet armor, right arm armor, left arm armor, and leg armors attached themselves to Shadow Valon, and the real Valon couldn't believe that his dark side was doing the EXACTY same thing what he did a few turns ago. The right arm had a long huge orange cannon with a laser aim on the bottom of the cannon, the left arm had an ice shaped sword coming out, two armored legs appeared with a small jet engine underneath the foot, and a small dark blue helmet above Shadow Valon.

S.V: Don't forget about the Orichaclos mate…

**Flash Bomb Arm (Right Arm)-Atk/1500 Def/0**

**Ice Sword Arm (Left Arm)-Atk/1500 Def/1000**

**Ultimate Defense Guard (Chest)-Atk/3000 Def/3000**

**Jet Legs (Legs)-Atk/500 Def/1500**

**Data Drain Helmet (Head)-Atk/500 Def/500**

Valon: How ya Chest Armor get 3000 attack points shadow me?

S.V: Easy mate, it gets an extra 500 attack points for every Machine-Armor monster on my side of the field, and gained an extra 500 boost because of the Orichaclos. And then I set one card face down.

Valon: Oh…well ya still a copycat mate!

S.V: Ya just jealous cus by suit of armor is better than your piece of junk!

Valon: Shut up!

Alister: May I point out that it my turn now! So shut up! Both of you! (Points at Shadow Valon and Valon)

Alister drew a card from his deck and smiled a bit.

Alister: Here I go! I'll play the magic card, Pot of Greed! After that, I play Cost Down! I discard one card to graveyard in order to summon Machine King! Cost Down takes two stars away from my monster in hand by discarding one card in my hand and then after that, I play Monster Reborn to bring back, Perfectly Machine King!

**Machine King**

**Level: 6 **

**(Earth/Machine/Effect)**

**Increase the ATK of this card by 100 points for each face-up Machine-Type monster on the field.**

**Atk/2200 Def/2000**

**Perfectly Machine King**

**Level: 8**

**(Earth/Machine/Effect)**

**Increase the ATK of this card by 500 points for each Machine-Type monster on the field other than this card.**

**Atk/2700 Def/1500**

Alister: Next, I flip my Battle Footballer into attack mode!

**Battle Footballer-Atk/1000 Def/2100**

Alister: My Machine King earns 300 ATK points because I have three machine type monsters on my side of the field…and My Perfectly Machine King earns 1000 ATK points because I have two Machine-Type monsters!

**Machine King-Atk/2500 Def/2000**

**Perfectly Machine King-Atk/3700 Def/1500**

Alister: Perfectly Machine King! Attack…Shadow Alister's War Soldier! You too Machine King!

The two huge robots ran towards Shadow Alister's two War Soldiers and punched them hard on the face. Both monsters were destroyed and Shadow Alister gave a glare and saw his life points go down, really down.

**Shadow Alister's LP:** 1800

Alister: Rafael! Beat my Shadow now while we have the chance!

Rafael: Right! It's my move now punks!

Rafael drew his card and drew one Back-Up Guardian.

**Back-Up Guardian**

**Level: 4**

**(Dark/Fiend/Effect) **

**When you equip a Spell card to this card, you can change the Equip Spell card to another monster card on your side of the field.**

**Atk/0 Def/2200**

Rafael: Ok! First, I flip my face down monster, Arsenal Summoner! This monster allows me to take one guardian card from my deck, so let me choose my strongest guardian card.

Rafael went trough his deck and brought out his monster Guardian Kay'est, a water-type guardian. However, Rafael didn't have the magic card to bring her out, but he didn't really worry much.

Rafael: Ok. Now, I set one monster in facedown defense mode. Arsenal Summoner! Attack Shadow Rafael's life points!

Just when the creature was about to attack, Shadow Valon quickly stepped up front and blocked Rafael's attack. Shadow Alister gave a grin and Rafael's creature was blown away.

**Rafael's LP:** 2600

S.V: Since my monster armor was in defense mode, I used to protect Alister from your attack, so tough luck Rafael!

Valon: That's it mate! Your going down!

Valon drew his card and continued his move. This duel was a short duel, but at the same time, it was the battle to the finish.

Valon: Before I make my move, I wanna say a little something.

Valon turned around and gave them a thumbs up to Joey. Joey and the other gang looked at Valon and then Valon nodded to them.

Valon: Mates…good luck…you need it.

"What are you saying Valon," asked Joey confused.

Rafael: He means that you guys move on…

Alister: We can handle these punks…you guys need to stop Aeru…

" Alister….Rafael….Valon…" whispered Yami, "We can't leave you…"

Rafael: It's alright pharaoh…you helped us, now were returning the pharaoh.

Alister: Will keep these guys busy. You have no reason to stay here with us and waste time.

"Thanks guys…you're the best," smiled Joey.

S.R: Oh no they don't! They are not going anywhere!

Valon: Go! We got this!

Yami and the gang nodded in understood and quickly ran towards the blue giant floating diamond. As soon as they came contact with it, they all soon disappeared and it was only the Doom Bikers and the Shadow Bikers in the room.

Rafael: We might not win this fight…

Alister: But will keep fighting until it is the very end!

Valon: You block heads are down for the count!

S.R: Is that so?

S.A: Will kick your guy's ass in just a few minutes!

S.V: Prepare to lose weaklings!

Doom Bikers & Shadow Bikers: To the end!

**To be continued…**

That's it. Who you think will win? The good Doom Bikers or the Shadow Bikers? Who knows…Next chapter coming soon…I hope.


	45. Abyss Guardian Two: To The End

**Chapter 45: Abyss Guardian Two: To The End**

Valon: Ok! Here I go! I use Over Boost to attack my shadow's life points directly!

**Burning Knuckle-Atk/1000 Def/1000**

Valon quickly jumped in the air and extended his right arm, which was burning knuckle and slammed his fist against Shadow Valon. Dark Valon was pushed back really hard and slammed to the end of the Seal of Orichaclos and then kneeled to the ground.

**S.V:** 3000

S.V: Heh, not bad Valon, but remember this, when you attacked my life points directly, you also activated your monster's effect. When you attack me, your monster is destroyed.

Valon: Don't you think I know that? Jeez! I send my Over Boost Legs to the graveyard…

Valon's armor legs were destroyed and only half of his body was still wearing armor. Shadow Valon gave an evil grin because his armor deck was actually stronger than his in many ways. If the real version of the Doom Bikers were to lose to their dark version, the dark version would be able to walk since their real ones lost the duel and with the help of the dark Millennium Items. But if it were to be some kind of tie, the real ones would lose their souls, but the shadow bikers would be placed back to their bodies and the Dark Millennium Items will be destroyed. That was one chance they couldn't afford to lose. If they win instead of them, they can challenge them again, because they have no soul, but if there is no winner, everyone loses.

S.A: Is it my turn yet?

Valon: Shut ya trap mate and I'll end my turn when I END MY TURN!!!

S.A: Hurry up! I want to defeat all of you as quick as possible.

Rafael: You think will be able to defeat them?

Alister: I hardly doubt that since they have no soul…but remember what we heard from Aeru when we were captured?

Rafael: How can I?

**:Flashback:**

Alister was thrown inside a prison cell and the black hooded figure quickly closed the door. A tall, black spiky hair male came up and was staring at the three cells holding each of the Doom Biker Gang.

"Rafael, Alister, and Valon captured sir," said the black hooded figure, "Now you don't have to worry about them helping out Yugi and the others."

Just then, three figures appeared out of figure that was exactly similar to the Doom Bikers. A tall strong male with spiky blonde hair, another male that had huge brown spiky hair, and another male that had red hair and looked sort of like a female.

"You three better watch out," said Aeru in a dark tone, "If these fools were to break out and you were to fight them, and the duel ends up being a tie, you all are placed back to their bodies…"

Unknown to them, Valon and Rafael were listening to their conversation while they were pretending to be asleep and as for Alister, he could barely make out what they were saying, but understood what happened if the duel ends up being a tie if they challenge them.

"Rafael, you hear what I hear," whispered Valon.

"Yeah…we challenge them and the duel ends up in a tie, they will be gone," whispered Rafael back, "Hope you heard that Alister…"

"I did…just little of it though," groaned Alister, "But one thing, how can we challenge them if were in here and they are out there and also carrying our decks?"

"Will find a way…or another way," whispered Rafael.

**:End of Flashback:**

Valon: Dang it. I end my turn…NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!

S.A: Finally. First I'll draw my card. Hahahaha! I play Cost Down! I give up War Factory in order to take two stars away from my monster! I now summon Fighter Jet in attack mode!

A huge fighter jet came out with four missiles, two underneath the wings, and a huge machine gun underneath the jet.

**Fighter Jet**

**Level: 6**

**(Wind/War-Machine/Effect)**

**When this card is Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned, put four Spell Counters on this card (Max 4). Destroy one spell counter in order to destroy one monster or magic/trap card on your opponent's side of the field. This card can attack your opponent's life points directly if you have a Weapon Soldier on your side of the field. Equip Weapon Soldier to this card as an Equip Spell card in order to attack your opponent's life points directly.**

**Atk/2200 Def/1700**

S.A: Plus, My Fighter Jet gets an extra 500-attack boost thanks to the Orichaclos!

**Fighter Jet-Atk/2700 Def/1700**

S.A: All right! Before I attack, I'll get rid of your Perfectly Machine King! Now! Fighter Jet! Attack his Battle Footballer!

Fighter Jet quickly went up in the air and then dived bomb towards Alister's monster. It fired its missile at Perfectly Machine King and then fired its Machine Gun at Alister's Battle Footballer. Alister covered himself from the bullets and gave a small growl under his voice.

**Alister's LP: **2300

Rafael: You ok Alister?

Alister: I'm fine! But I have to hand it to you, that monster is pretty strong…

S.A: I want to make sure I finish you off for good and I'll do it in any other way!

Rafael: Why you-

S.R: Temper, temper Rafael. It's my move now! …Hahahahaha! Looks like I drew it! Next up! I equip Demon Guardian-Hellsgate with Darkness Staff-Zunaken!

**Darkness Staff-Zunaken**

**(Equip Spell Card)**

**Raise the equip monster's defense by 500 points. During your Standby-Phase, you can return one equip spell card that has the name of any Demon Guardian in it into your deck from your graveyard. Afterwards, shuffle your deck. When the monster equipped with this card attacks, raise all monster's attack power that has the name of Demon Guardian in it by 700 points.**

S.R: But that's not all! I sacrifice, Dark Guardian in order to summon Demon Guardian-Zunaken!

The blacked robed spellcaster quickly vanished and a huge black portal appeared where the Dark Guardian once was. A tall, blacked robed figure stepped out of the portal and the portal quickly disappeared. It was a huge black demon with blue eyes wearing a spellcaster-like robe and stared coldly into Rafael's eyes. It slowly opened its mouth and a long red tongue came out and giving a huge loud dark groan.

**Demon Guardian-Zunaken**

**(Level: 5)**

**(Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned except if there's a "Darkness Staff-Zunaken" on your side of the field. During your Main Phase, you can send any equip spell card on your side of the field, equipped to Zunaken. Once per turn during your Standby-Phase, you can take any equip spell card in your deck with any Demon Guardian's Name on it and add it to your hand.**

**Atk/1900 Def/2000**

S.R: Plus a little boost because of the Orichaclos. Making its attack power to 2400! But wait! I'm not done! I re-equip Darkness Staff-Zunaken from Hellsgate to Zunaken!

**Demon Guardian-Zunaken-Atk/2400 Def/2500**

S.R: That ends my turn, heh heh heh…

Rafael: Strange, why would my shadow summon a weak monster to the field? Surely he knows Alister's monster can destroy it when it's his turn….hopefully.

S.V: Now it's my turn mates! I draw and then I attack good ol' Valon! Time to lose Valon! I'll use my Jet Legs in order to attack your life points! Here I go mate! Flash Bomb! Ice Sword Arm! Ultimate Defense Guard! Jet Legs! And of course, Data Drain Helmet! Attack Valon's Life Points directly!

Shadow Valon raised his right arm and fired a huge bomb from its cannon, the left arm released a huge blizzard attack, the jet legs fired a huge inferno from it's feet, the chest armor released two cannons from it's back and fired two huge flares at Valon, and the helmet fired a small red laser at Valon also.

Rafael: Valon! No!

Valon: Not so fast Shadow! Activate Black Hole Shield's effect!

Valon raised his left arm a huge black hole appeared right in front of Valon absorbing all of Shadow Valon's attack. Everything was getting sucked up by Valon's left arm armor and soon, the black hole disappeared along with Valon's left armor arm.

**Valon's LP:** 4000

S.V: Damn! How could I forget that?

Valon: Don't forget mate! Send your Jet Legs to the graveyard!

Shadow Valon removed the Jet Legs card and discarded it to the card graveyard. Only top of his body was covered in armor while Valon had only his helmet, his right arm, and his chest. Valon didn't know how long he can hold this up.

Alister: Glad your ok Valon! You better not lose against them because we need your help man!

Valon: Don't worry Alister. I still have some fighting in me…

Alister: Good because now it's our turn! First I'll do my move! I draw! Ok! Next up, I equip Machine Conversion Factory to Machine King to raise its attack power and defense power by 500 points!

**Machine King-Atk/2800 Def/2500**

Alister: Just enough fire power to take down your Fighter Jet! Machine King! Attack his monster!

Machine King ran towards Shadow Alister's jet monster and released two cannon's from its arm. It fired its weapon at Fighter Jet and the jet monster was blown up into pieces. Shadow Alister gave a dark look seeing that he lost one of his best monsters.

**Shadow Alister's LP:** 1700

S.A: Yo! Shadow Valon! Why didn't you protect me?

S.V: I'll protect ya when I get the chance ok? You'll see!

Rafael: Enough talk! …Man…I got nothing. I set one card and end my turn…

Valon: It's ok Rafael! Will get them! Oh shoots! Were getting bad cards!

S.A: Hahaha! Losers! I draw! …Yes! Now feel my power fools! I summon Battle Tank Alpha! After that, I play my spell card, Battle Tank Squad!

**Battle Tank Alpha**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/War-Machine)**

**Atk/1700 Def/1100 **

**Battle Tank Squad**

**(Magic Card)**

This card can only be activated if you have one "Battle Tank Alpha," "Battle Tank Beta," or "Battle Tank Gamma" on your side of the field. Special Summon two more Battle Tank monsters onto your side of the field in attack mode.

S.A: I summon Battle Tank Beta and Gamma to my field! Feel the power of a war machine Alister!

Three tanks appeared on Shadow Alister's field. A huge green tank with three cannon's was aiming at Alister, called Alpha. Then there was a yellow tank that had one cannon and small gattling guns on the side pointing at Rafael, called Beta. And the last one was a red tank, with one cannon and had a huge machine gun at top, which was aiming at Valon called. Gamma.

**Alpha Tank-Atk/1700 Def/1100 (Earth/War-Machine)**

**Beta Tank-Atk/1900 Def/1200 (Earth/War-Machine)**

**Gamma Tank-Atk/1800 Def/1000 (Earth/War-Machine/Effect)**

S.A: Don't forget! They get an extra 500 boost!

**Alpha Tank-Atk/2200 Def/1100**

**Beta Tank-Atk/2400 Def/1200**

**Gamma Tank-Atk/2300 Def/1000**

S.A: And one more thing! My Gamma Battle Tank has a special ability!

**Battle Tank Gamma**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/War-Machine/Effect)**

**When this card is summoned in any other way to your side of the field and you have "Battle Tank Alpha" and "Battle Tank Beta," activate this cards effect. Remove these three cards from play and Special Summon "Battle Tank Omega" from your deck or hand on your side of the field.**

**Atk/1800 Def/1000 (Original Attack Power)**

S.A: Prepare to meet your doom! I remove from play all my battle tanks in order to summon Battle Tank Omega!

The three tanks disappeared and a huge silver tank appeared with three cannon's, small gattling guns at the sun, a rocket launcher at the back of the tank, two small laser guns at top, and also a machine gun between the two laser guns.

**Battle Tank Omega**

**Level: 8**

**(Earth/War-Machine/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by removing "Battle Tank Alpha, Beta, and Gamma" on your side of the field from play. When this card is summoned, destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field. Whenever this card attacks, double this cards attack power.**

**Atk/2500 Def/2300**

S.A: Orichaclos! Raise my monster's strength by 500 points!

**Battle Tank Omega-Atk/3000 Def/2300**

S.A: The end is near Alister! I destroy all your cards on your side of the field and I attack your life points directly! Battle Tank Omega! Attack with Heavy Fire!

**Battle Tank Omega-Atk/6000 Def/2300**

The silver tank fired its three cannon's, fired its gattling guns, fired lasers, and its machine gun at Alister with heavy power. It destroyed Alister's Machine King and the blast went right past it and fired him at the same time.

Rafael: Alister!

Valon: No!

Alister fell into the ground, defeated, and was knocked out. Soon, a small ball of light came out of his back and was hovering above his body. It went straight to Shadow Alister's Dark Millennium Scale. Shadow Alister gave a huge evil grin and the other two shadows started laughing.

S.R: One down! Two more to go!

S.A: I feel so free...I feel free! Hahahahaha! Alister is no more! Now I remain! Hahahahaha!

Rafael: You're going to pay for this! All of you!

Valon: No one takes our best bud away from us yo!

S.V: Too bad mates. Now it's two against three!

S.R: Best of all, it's my move! …Heh. My last Demon Guardian. Plus, due to my Darkness Staff Zunaken, I get to return one equip magic card to my deck! But what's the point when I'm just going to grab it from my deck and add it to my hand, thanks to Demon Guardian Zunaken! I take Shield of Darkness-Ku Na Ku! After that, I activate it and equip it Demon Guardian-Hellsgate! Now, I summon, Demon Guardian-Ku Na Ku!

**Shield of Darkness-Ku Na Ku**

**Equip Magic Card**

**When this card is equipped to a monster on your side of the field, increase the defense of that monster by 1000 points. Raise the equipped monster's defense by 2000 if it's a Dark type monster. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target during his/her battle phase.**

**Demon Guardian-Ku Na Ku**

**Level: 4**

**(Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except if there is a "Shield of Darkness-Ku Na Ku" on your side of the field. Whenever your opponent attacks, you can activate this card's effect. Choose any monster on your side of field to change the attack target. Negate any effects that target this card or any other cards that have the name "Demon Guardian" in it.**

**Atk/500 Def/3000**

S.R: Now, my field card's special ability!

Demon Guardian-Ku Na Ku-Atk/1000 Def/3000 Demon Guardian-Hellsgate-Atk/2300 Def/3350 

S.R: I end my turn. I think Shadow Alister can take it from here, you think Shadow Valon?

S.V: Ya, heh heh heh. Ok, here I go! I play Hyper Jet (Legs) in attack mode!

**Hyper Jet (Legs)**

**Level: 4**

**(Light/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, all Machine-Armor monsters can attack your opponent's life points directly by paying 700 of your Life Points. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field, and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of that armor Monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor Monsters he/she controls.)**

**Atk/0 Def/1000**

S.V: Boost up now!

**Hyper Jet (Legs)-Atk/500 Def/1000**

Two leg armors appeared on the field and attached themselves to Shadow Valon's leg. Steam came out of his foot after they attached themselves to him. Shadow gave a dark grin and prepared for an attack.

S.V: Time to lose mate!

Shadow Valon rose up his right arm and aimed the cannon at Valon. Shadow Valon's Data Drain Helmet calculated where to attack, his possibility if the attack will be successful or not, and other things.

S.V: Flash Bomb!

**Flash Bomb-Atk/2000 Def/0 (Read the effect in the last chapter)**

Shadow Valon fired a huge bomb at Valon, but unaware, it was too late for him.

S.R: Wait! No! Valon! What did you do?

S.V: I'm going to take him down! There is no way he can block my attack!

Valon: Actually, yeah I can!

S.V: What?

Valon: My Active Guard will protect me! Active Guard! Activate Barrier!

Valon's blue chest armor released a huge blue barrier around him and Shadow Valon's Flash Bomb hit his barrier. There was a huge shockwave and Valon's chest armor destroying Shadow Valon's bomb and the shockwave fired Valon's shadow and lost 2000 of his life points.

**Active Guard (Chest)-Atk/0 Def/4000**

**Flash Bomb Arm (Right Arm)-Atk/2000 Def/0**

**Shadow Valon's LP: **1000

S.A: Nice going idiot! Think first before attacking!

S.V: Sorry mates! I forgot about that….

Rafael: Heh, that was close. Now it's my turn! I'll draw! Next up, I play Ritual of the Guardians!

**Ritual of the Guardians**

**(Magic Card)**

**Sacrifice one monster on your side of the field. If you have monsters with the name "Guardian" in it, summon all of them to the field and if you don't have the proper magic card with them, look over you deck and add them to your hand. For each equip magic card you grab from your deck, you lose 500 life points. Negate any equip spell card effects that are needed in order to play it.**

Rafael: I give up Back-Up Guardian to summon, Guardian Ceal, Guardian Kay'est, and Guardian Baou! After that, I sacrifice Arsenal Summoner to special summon Guardian Grarl! I equip Guardian Grarl with Gravity Axe-Grarl to him! Now for the other three, I lose 1500 life points because I don't have the magic cards needed to summon them.

**Rafael's LP:** 1100

Rafael grabbed his three magic cards from his deck and equipped them with the proper monster. He placed Rod of Silence-Kay'est to Guardian Kay'est, then placed Shooting Star Bow-Ceal to Guardian Ceal, and placed Wicked Breaking Flamberge-Baou to Guardian Baou.

**Wicked Breaking Flamberge-Baou**

**(Equip Magic Card)**

**Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 500 points. If a monster equipped with this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, the effect of that monster is negated. **

**Guardian Baou**

**Level: 4**

**(Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

**This card can only be Normal Summoned, Flipped Summoned, or Special Summoned when there is a "Wicked-Breaking Flamberge–Baou" on your side of the field. Each time 1 of your opponent's monsters is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard in battle by this monster, increase the ATK of this card by 1000 points. Also negate the effect of an Effect Monster that is destroyed by this monster in battle.**

**Atk/800 Def/400**

**Shooting Star Bow-Ceal**

**(Equip Magic Card)**

**A monster equipped with this card decreases its ATK by 1000 points. A monster equipped with this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. **

**Guardian Ceal**

**Level: 4**

**(Fire/Pyro/Effect)**

**This card can only by Normal Summoned, Flipped Summoned, or Special Summoned when there is a "Shooting Star Bow-Ceal" on your side of the field. Send an Equip Spell Card on your side of the field equipped to this card to the Graveyard to destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

**Atk/1700 Def/ 1400**

**Rod of Silence-Kay'est**

**(Equip Magic Card)**

**A monster equipped with this card increases its DEF by 500 points. Negate the effect of a Spell Card (excluding this card) that specifically designates a monster equipped with this card as a target and destroy it.**

**Guardian Kay'est**

**Level: 4**

**(Water/Sea Serpent /Effect)**

**This card can only be Normal Summoned, Flipped Summoned, or Special Summoned when there is a "Rod of Silence-Kay'est" on your side of the field. This card is unaffected by any Spell Card and cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters.**

**Atk/1000 Def/1800**

**Gravity Axe-Grarl**

**(Equip Magic Card)**

**A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 500 points. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, monsters on your opponent's side of the field cannot change their battle position. **

**Guardian Grarl**

**Level: 5**

**(Earth/Dinosaur/Effect)**

**This card can only be Normal Summoned, Flipped Summoned, or Special Summoned when there is a "Gravity Axe-Grarl" on your side of the field. If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summoned it without offering Tribute. **

**Atk/2500 Def/1000**

Rafael: Can you hand my monsters? Show me what you got you Shadow Bikers!

**Guardian Baou-Atk/1300 Def/400 (Equipped with Wicked Breaking Flamberge-Baou)**

**Guardian Ceal-Atk/700 Def/1400 (Equipped with Shooting Star Bow-Ceal)**

**Guardian Kay'est-Atk/1000 Def/2300 (Equipped with Rod of Silence-Kay'est)**

**Guardian Grarl-Atk/3000 Def/1000 (Equipped with Gravity Axe-Grarl)**

S.R: Heh, your forgot something Rafael. You have to discard one card from your hand because of Wicked Breaking Flamberge-Baou.

Rafael: Sorry to ruin your fun Shadow Rafael, but Ritual of the Guardians allows me to negate any spell card effects in order to play it. I don't need to discard a card from hand to activated Baou's sword. Guardian Ceal! I give up Shooting Star Bow-Ceal in order to destroy one monster! Destroy Shadow Valon's Ultimate Defense Guard and I also give up Rod of Silence Kay'est to destroy Shadow Alister's Battle Tank Omega!

A huge beast grabbed Guardian Kay'est Rod and put it on his bow. It aimed at Battle Tank Omega and fired at it. Battle Tank Omega was hit and instantly blew up into many pieces. Guardian Ceal then aimed an arrow at Shadow Valon's chest armor and fired at it. When the air hit Shadow Valon's chest armor, it too, blew up instantly. After that, Guardian Ceal and Guardian Kay'est both lost their equipped magic card and their attack/defense went back.

**Guardian Kay'est-Atk/1000 Def/1800**

**Guardian Ceal-Atk/1700 Def/1400**

Rafael: Go! Guardian Grarl! Get rid of Shadow Valon's life points for good!

A huge dinosaur like creature grabbed its axe and ran towards Shadow Valon. When Grarl was close enough, it lifted up its axe and slammed it down to the ground hard and huge earth spikes came out of the ground and stabbed Shadow Valon all over his body. Shadow Valon screamed in pain and all his armor was destroyed and when the earth spikes disappeared, he was slammed into the ground hard in defeat.

**Shadow Valon's LP:** 0

Rafael: Now you're going to lose your soul Shadow Valon! Hahahahaha! …WHAT!

Shadow Valon got up and wiped his mouth with his arm and gave a huge evil grin. Shadow Alister and Shadow Rafael starting laughing hard and the real Valon and Rafael gave a confuse look.

S.V: Sorry mate. I can't lose my soul. Why? Because I'm just a shadow mate, I don't have a soul!

Shadow Valon went through the Orichaclos shield and then faced at the Doom Bikers with an evil grin.

S.V: You can defeat many times as you like Rafael, but I can't lose! Hahahaha! And if one of you survives the duel, all three of us can face you again until you lose!

Rafael: So, if we defeat Shadow Alister, he'll lose the duel then!

S.A: Not really Rafael. You see I too don't have a soul. My Dark Millennium Scale stole Alister's soul, but that doesn't mean I have his soul in my body. I can escape the Orichaclos powers anytime I want too! Hahahaha!

Valon: Oh great mate! Then what are supposed to do?

Rafael: We have to end this duel in a tie…

Valon: How can we do that? Easier said then done Rafael. We don't have any cards in our deck to end a duel in a tie.

Rafael: Maybe not you, but I got something in my deck just to help us…

Valon: Whatever it is, I hope you get it.

Rafael: Right. Ok, since it's still my turn, Guardian Ceal! Guardian Baou! Guardian Kay'est! Attack Shadow Alister's life points as well!

The three guardians dashed towards Shadow Alister and Shadow Alister prepared to get the beating of his life. Guardian Ceal, punched Shadow Alister in the chest, Guardian Kay'est fired a water flare from her hand to Shadow Alister, and Guardian Baou slashed him with his sword. Shadow Alister kneeled on the ground also in defeated, but at the end, he gave a nasty grin.

**Shadow Alister's LP:** 0

S.A: I may have lost this duel, but Shadow Rafael will end this duel!

Valon: In your dream mate! It's my move remember? I'll draw! Now, I'll summon Jet Gun Turret in attack mode!

**Jet Gun Turret (Left Arm)**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Machine-Armor/Effect)**

**By destroying this card, you can destroy 1 Monster on your opponent's side of the field. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field, and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of that Armor Monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor Monsters he/she controls.)**

**Atk/0 Def/1500**

Jet Gun Turret equipped itself to Valon and Valon lifted up is left arm and did a fighting pose.

Valon: I'm invincible!

Valon dashed towards Shadow Valon and pressed his left arm back. When he reached Demon Guardian-Hellsgate, he slammed his left arm at him and released a spike from his hand.

Valon: Say goodbye to your precious Demon Guardian Dark Rafael!

S.R: Heh, so weak…Demon Guardian-Ku Na Ku! Protect Demon Guardian Hellsgate from him!

A huge black beast appeared in front of Hellsgate and lifted up his arms at Valon. A huge black shield appeared with many strange symbols on it and there was a huge impact when Valon hit the shield. Valon gave a cry of pain and was pushed back to the Orichaclos shield and hit the ground hard.

Valon: Argh…what…happened?

S.R: Demon Guardian-Ku Na Ku negates all effects on my opponent's side of the field that target one of my guardians. Guess what? Since my monster had 3000-attack power, and yours 0, you lose 3000 of your life points!

Valon manages to get up and in was weak state and looked at his duel disk.

**Valon's LP:** 1000

Then, Valon looked at his left arm. His Jet Gun Turret started to crack and then exploded and Alister had only his helmet, his chest armor, and his right arm. Shadow Rafael gave a grin and drew his next card.

S.R: Well, well, well. What do we have here? A card to finish you off Valon? I say YES! I play, Power of the devils!

**Power of the Devils**

**(Magic Card)**

**Give up half of your life points when you activate this card. All cards with name "Demon Guardian" in it get a 500-attack power boost and all cards on your opponent's side of the filed cannot target this card until the end of the turn this card was activated. Negate all monster effects s on your opponent's side of the field when this card is activated, until the end of your turn.**

**Shadow Rafael's LP:** 2000

S.R: Time to finish this duel once and for all!

**Demon Guardian-Ku Na Ku-Atk/1500 Def/3000**

**Demon Guardian-Hellsgate-Atk/2800 Def/3350**

**Demon Guardian-Zunaken-Atk/2900 Def/2500**

S.R: Attack Valon and wipe out the rest of his life points! But first, Darkness Staff-Zunaken! Activate your special ability! Darkness Staff-Zunaken raises all my Demon Guardian's attack power by 700 points whenever they attack making them even stronger than before!

**Demon Guardian-Ku Na Ku-Atk/2200 Def/3000**

**Demon Guardian-Hellsgate-Atk/3500 Def/3350**

**Demon Guardian-Zunaken-Atk/3600 Def/2500**

Valon: Ya forgot something mate! I have Active Guard Chest Armor equipped to me! I have 4000 defensive power and your monsters don't come even close enough to 4000 or higher attack points!

S.R: Power of the Devils negate all monster effects on my opponent's side of the field, so now, your monster has 2500 defense points. And you're going down for good Valon! Demon Guardian-Hellsgate, attack Valon's chest armor! Demon Guardian-Zunaken, wipe out the rest of his life points by destroying everything else!

The huge demon guardian Hellsgate dashed towards Valon's chest armor and destroyed it by slashing it. Then, Demon Guardian-Zunaken raised up its staff and a huge black flare appeared out of the want and wiped out Valon's life points. Valon cried in pain and fell on the ground shaking. Valon lost the duel, and was about to lose his soul.

**Valon's LP:** 0

Rafael: Valon! No!

S.R: Now, since I destroyed your monster with Demon Guardian-Hellsgate, I can activate his effect now. I'll increase my life points by 300 points, and Rafael, you'll lose 300 of your life points!

**Rafael's LP:** 800

**Shadow Rafael's LP:** 2300

S.V: Guess now it's my turn to grab Valon's soul!

Rafael: Valon! Stay strong! Don't give up to the Orichaclos!

Valon: huff…….puff….sorry….mate……but I can't…fight…anymore…sorry…Rafael…for letting you done…….

Shadow Valon lifted up his Dark Millennium Key and a Valon started to glow brightly. A small blue ball of light appeared out of Valon and went through the Orichaclos and inside the Dark Millennium Key.

Rafael: Valon…SHADOW!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!

S.R: Now all I need is your soul, and all three of us will finally be free from you! Now your finished Rafael! Demon Guardian-Ku Na Ku! Finish off his life points, by destroy Guardian Kay'est!

The demon guardian ran towards Rafael and then was about to slash him. Rafael closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. Just then, Guardian Grarl came up and blocked the attacked and Rafael opened his eyes.

S.R: What the hell! What happened?

Rafael: Guardian…Grarl?

Guardian Grarl pushed back Guardian Ku Na Ku and went back to Shadow Rafael's side of the field.

**Shadow Rafael's LP:** 1500

Rafael: My monster protected me.

S.R: Well I'm sure that won't happen again!

Rafael: …This is my chance! This is my chance now!

S.R: What are you talking about?

Rafael drew his next card and looked at it. This was it, this was his chance now. He finally drew the card he needed.

Rafael: I play, The Sacrifices of The Guardians!

**The Sacrifices of The Guardians**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you and your opponent's Life Points are 2000 or below and you have 2 or more Guardian monsters on your side of the field. Both players destroy all cards on the field, in their hand, and then choose one card in their deck. Once they choose a card in their deck, the rest of the cards in the deck go the Graveyard. Both players play the card they choose and if both are monsters, the monster with the highest attack power wins and the duel ends. If both players choose a non-monster card, they must send it the Graveyard and choose another card. The opponent first chooses a card and then the controller of the card chooses after the opponent. **

S.R: You're giving up a lot of things Rafael. This is a big risk!

Rafael: Heh, let's see what happens to us…

Both players choose a card in their deck and sent every other card to the graveyard. Both played their cards and waited what happened. Rafael summoned Guardian Elma and Shadow Rafael summoned Demon Guardian-Nious.

Rafael: I though you had only 3 Demon Guardians?

S.R: I lied! But it seemed it didn't matter. Both our monsters have the exact attack power.

**Guardian Elma-Atk/1300 Def/1200**

**Demon Guardian-Nious-Atk/1300 Def/1300**

Rafael: Now we send these two cards to the graveyard and choose another card. Last chance for us or else it's all over.

S.R: Heh, I bring back my Demon Guardian-Hellsgate! What card do you choose Rafael?

Rafael: Damn…

Rafael showed his card to Shadow Rafael and it was Ring of Destruction. Shadow Rafael laughed and Rafael looked down in defeat.

S.R: You lose Rafael! Demon Guardian-Hellsgate! Finish him off and win this duel for me!

Rafael: Hahahahaha!

S.R: What's so funny Rafael?

Rafael: You're so stupid! I play Rind of Destruction! I'm sure you know what this card does!

S.R: Wait! Hold on a minute!

Rafael: The Sacrifices of The Guardians allows us to choose any card on the field. If the card is the right in the right is choose, that means this duel can end in a DRAW!

S.R: I don't get it!

Rafael: Don't you see? When our monsters had the exact attack power, we had to choose another card. You choose Hellsgate, I choose a trap card. You played it, I played it on the field face-down. You attacked, I activated it because trap cards can instantly be activated thanks to The Sacrifices of The Guardians!

S.R: Wait…you mean, that magic card of yours had a small Hidden Effect?

Rafael: I know how to tap into my cards effect…

S.R: No! This can't be happening!

S.A: Do something Rafael!

S.V: Hurry!

S.R: I can't do anything! I can't do anything.

S.V: No!

S.A: I'm not going back to that body again! No!

A huge ring appeared on Hellsgate and next then, there was a huge explosion. Rafael and Shadow Rafael were pushed back, both with their life points at zero.

**Shadow Rafael's LP:** 0

**Rafael's LP:** 0

There was a huge bright light on the Dark Millennium Items and then a huge bright flare came out of it. It aimed at Alister and Valon and the light disappeared in them. Shadow Alister's Dark Millennium Scale was destroyed and Shadow Valon's Dark Millennium Key was destroyed also.

Rafael: You and me…are going down together…

S.R: No…no! NNNOOO!!!

Shadow Rafael's Dark Millennium Eye was smashed into many pieces and all three Shadow Bikers turned into a black spirit-like fog and went inside their original bodies. Rafael smiled softly and fell on the ground exhausted and felt the Orichaclos getting smaller.

Rafael: I did it…thanks…do you…guys…

Rafael closed his eye and fell into unconscious when the Orichaclos disappeared taking his soul and also Valon and Alister's soul.

**Later on…**

Dartz opened his eyes. He looked at his Dark Millennium Rod and then into the ceiling. He sensed the powers of the Dark Millennium, Eye, Scale, and Key disappearing. Aeru too sensed the disappearance of the Dark items, but paid no attention to it.

"Looks like the Shadow Bikers are gone," said Dartz, "Who's the next Abyss Guardian?"

"Heh, glad you asked Dartz. It's going to be one of the best duels Kaiba is going to face," laughed Aeru.

**In the Prison Cell…**

Michelle was stroking Mokuba's hair and humming a bit to him, even though Mokuba couldn't hear her. Just then, two hooded black figures opened the cell and went inside. Michelle looked up and held Mokuba tight.

"What do you freaks want," said Michelle in a dark tone.

"We are here for the boy," said the first hooded figure.

The second hooded figure pushed Michelle out of the way and the first hooded figure grabbed Mokuba and carried him away while Michelle was fighting with the second hooded figure.

"Leave him alone you freaks! What are you going to do with him," yelled Michelle.

"None of your business girl," yelled the second figure.

The black figured pushed Michelle hard against the wall and left the cell. He closed the cell, and both walked away, leaving Michelle alone.

"Seto…where are you? Mokuba's in danger…I'm in danger," cried Michelle.

Her memories still went on and on when Michelle was kidnapped by those two black hooded figures.

_Michelle. I'm sorry. But I'll come to you. I'll rescue you. You…and my brother. Don't worry._

Michelle smiled softly and knew Seto would come. To save Mokuba and her. She went to her bed and laid down on her side becoming a ball and wrapping her knee around herself. Michelle waited and waited. But one thing raced in her mind also. Those two guys, Mikey and Vince.

**In the third floor…**

Yami and the gang continued setting upwards to the top of the tower. Yami was thinking about Rafael and the others, how they were doing and wondered if they were ok. Yami was holding on Serenity, Duke, Tristan, and Tea still had worried looks on Serenity, Joey was upset and wanted to kick Dartz and Aeru's butt, and Seto was focused on getting Mokuba and Michelle also. Mikey and Vince were still behind them unaware to the gang that their two friends worked with Aeru.

"I wonder who will be the next guardian," asked Yami to himself.

"Who cares! All I care about is getting Serenity's soul back and finishing off Dartz for good! After that, get Aeru," yelled Joey.

"I can't believe this, but I'm going to agree the mutt on this," yelled Seto, "Dartz and Aeru took away my brother and Michelle away from me! I'm not going easy on those punks!"

"One thing I'm most worried about," said Tea in a worried tone.

"What's that," asked Tristan.

"Is it the guys outside," asked Duke.

"Hey, don't worry," said Mikey, "I'm sure they are doing alright."

"Those guys don't have a chance against them," said Vince.

"I hope your right you two," said Yami looking down.

"_Bakura, Marik, Mai, Mako, Rex, Weevil, Espa, I hope they are doing ok," thought Yami, "Yugi…I hope your ok."_

**End of Chapter 45**

**Next Chapter-Abyss Guardian Three: Kaiba vs. Kaiba.**

Sorry guys that I haven't updated for awhile. I hope this will make it up to you. Stay tune for the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Gods and Dark Force!


	46. Abyss Guardian Three: Kaiba Vs Kaiba

Yay! I finally reached into a hundred reviews! Thanks you guys for reviewing. We're almost to the end of Yugioh! Rise of the Gods and Dark Force. Just a few more Abyss Guardians and then the last duel against Aeru!

**Chapter 46-Abyss Guardian Three: Kaiba Vs. Kaiba**

The gang continued upwards of the Abyss Tower trying to reach to Aeru as fight as they can. Later on, after they climbed the stairs, they reached a huge stone door with Egyptian hieroglyphics, but the gang paid no attention to it and tried to open it. Joey, Duke, and Tristan went up to it and pushed the door together. The stone door began to open very slowly and then the door was wide enough for them to go through. Once they got through and reach the other side, the stone door closed behind them.

"I guess we're not going anywhere," said Joey looking behind him.

"Of course not," said Duke, "At least, not going back at least."

"It seems we have arrived," said Seto.

"What do you mean, arrived Kaiba," asked Yami holding Serenity tight.

"Yugi, come on, are you this slow? It's our next duel," yelled Seto.

The gang looked straight and a saw a figure in the shadows staring at them. They couldn't see his/her face, but by the looks of it, it was a small person. Just then, darkness came out of the ground spinning around and a tall figure emerged out of it.

"Aeru," yelled the gang.

"Correct. I congratulate you all," laughed Aeru, "But there are still more Abyss Guardians you have to face!"

"Give us ya best shot Aeru," yelled Joey.

"It seems I already have," laughed Aeru.

"Aeru! What did you do to Yugi," yelled Yami.

"Relax brother. His alright," smiled Aeru, "His just resting in my Dark Millennium Puzzle."

"I swear if you hurt him, I'm going to hurt you," cried Tea.

"I should be going now. Your third Abyss Guardian is waiting to duel you," laughed Aeru.

The darkness again appeared out of the ground and devoured Aeru and when the darkness cleared up, Aeru was gone. The third Abyss Guardian just stood there waiting for a duelist.

"I'll handle this punk," yelled Joey.

"No you won't mutt," yelled Seto.

"What," yelled Joey.

"I haven't dueled for a while," grinned Seto.

"Yeah but," yelled Joey.

"Leave it Joey. Kaiba, be careful about those guys," said Yami.

"Just leave the dueling to me Yugi, I don't need to help from the likes of you," laughed Seto.

Seto walked to up to the dark figure activating his duel-disk at the same time and inserting his deck. The shadow figure activated his duel-disk, but didn't come out of the shadows.

"Look buddy," yelled Seto, "Are you going to duel in the dark or are you going to show yourself!"

"My, my. So impatient are we," laughed the figure.

The gang could have sworn heard the voice before, but Seto couldn't think where. Just then, the small figure came out of the shadows. He had long black hair, a brown vest over a blue and white strip long sleeve, and wore blue pants. Seto and everyone else couldn't believe it! It was Mokuba!

"Mokuba," yelled Seto, "What are you doing?"

"Kaiba! I don't think its Mokuba," yelled Yami.

"Very good pharaoh. It seems you already know who is controlling him," laughed Mokuba.

"Dartz! Leave Mokuba out of this," yelled Yami.

"How is Dartz controlling Mokuba," yelled Mikey.

"Heh, glad you asked boy," laughed Mokuba, "I'm controlling Mokuba by using my Dark Millennium Rod!"

"Leave my brother out of this! He has nothing to do with this Dartz," yelled Seto.

"Come now Kaiba," grinned Mokuba, "I want to defeat you in any other way possible."

**In the prison cell…**

Michelle was just sitting on her bed staring at the ground. She was thinking about Seto and Mokuba. She was wondering what happened to them, especially Mokuba. Why did they take him? Michelle heard a door open and got up to take a look. She looked to her side and saw a hooded black figure opening the door and closing it behind it. He reached to Michelle's cell and laid against the wall crossing his arm staring at her.

"What," said Michelle in a dark tone, "What are you staring at?"

"Orders to keep an eye on you," said the hooded black figure, "I don't know what's the point keeping you inside that cell…"

Michelle backed away from the bars and sat back down on her bed. She needed to find a way to get out of here, but how? Michelle kept thinking and thinking. Maybe if she acted sick, they'll get her out. But then they'll know she is lying, so she crossed out that plan. Then, Michelle thought of a plan. She didn't like it and hated to do it, but it was here only way to get out.

"It's sort of hot in here," said Michelle, "You guys have an air conditioner or something?"

"Its not even that hot! Geez. Do you complain a lot," yelled the black hooded person.

"Fine! I'll find another way to cool myself," yelled Michelle.

Michelle got up and this made the black hooded figure tilt his head to the side in confusion. Michelle took off her shirt and the hooded figure couldn't believe what he was seeing. Michelle hated this, but it was her only way. She took off her shirt revealing a training bra and this made the hooded figure come closer to the cell. Just then, Michelle wrapped his arms around the bar with her shirt and tied it. The hooded figure couldn't believe what he fell into and then Michelle punched the guy hard in the chest and then the face. The guy was knocked out and a ring of keys dropped out. She picked it up and then opened her cell door. She grabbed her shirt, but it on, and then left. But a few seconds later, Michelle came up to the black figure.

"Sicko," yelled Michelle. Michelle kicked him hard and left not believing what she had just done back there in the cell.

**Back with the duelists…**

"You know you are going to beat me Kaiba," laughed Mokuba, "but will you except my challenge still?"

"Damn," growled Seto, "I can't duel my own brother…"

"Then Mokuba will suffer and so will Michelle," laughed Mokuba.

"Do something rich boy! His ya bro," yelled Joey.

"Joey! Seto can't duel against his own brother! You know that! How would you feel if you dueled your own sister," yelled Tea.

"Mokuba. I know you can hear me! Don't let Dartz control you! Fight it! Don't let him control you," yelled Yami.

"Pharaoh. He can't hear you. He can't hear any of you," laughed Mokuba, "So, Kaiba. Will you duel me or not?"

"…I can't duel him. I just can't duel my own brother," whispered Seto.

"The powerful Seto, scared to duel his own brother! Afraid he'll lose to a child," laughed Mokuba.

"…Dartz! I accept you challenge," yelled Seto.

"What," yelled everyone in surprise.

"That's what I wanted to hear from you Kaiba," grinned Mokuba, "Kaiba against Kaiba. I wonder who will win?"

"You won't win Dartz," yelled Seto, "And I'll defeat you before you ever get the chance to play the Orichaclos!"

"Will see about that Kaiba," smiled Mokuba.

"Its time to duel," yelled both players.

Both started with 8000 life points and drew five cards. Seto went first and drew his sixth card.

**Seto's Hand:**

**Ring of Defense-Quick Play Magic Card **

**Ring of Destruction-Trap Card**

**Cave Dragon-Level: 4 (Wind/Dragon/Effect) Atk/2000 Def/100**

**Vorse Raider-Level: 4 (Dark/Beast-Warrior) Atk/1900 Def/1200**

**Cyber Jar-Level: 3 (Dark/Rock/Effect) Atk/900 Def/900**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon-Level: 8 (Light/Dragon) Atk/3000 Def/2500**

Seto: Here I go! I summon Cave Dragon in attack mode! That ends my turn.

A huge brown dragon appeared on the field. It had spikes on its back and tail and gave a low growl. Other than that, it was a powerful monster and it was only a 4 star level monster.

**Cave Dragon-Atk/2000 Def/100**

Seto: Your move Dartz!

Mokuba: It shall be my pleasure!

Mokuba drew his sixth card and looked at them.

**Mokuba's Hand:**

**Red Ranger-Level: 4 (Earth/Warrior) Atk/1700 Def/1500**

**The Five Rangers-Magic Card**

**White Ranger-Level: 4 (Earth/Warrior/Effect) Atk/1900 Def/1900**

**Mighty Morphin-Trap Card**

**Call Forth the Megazord-Magic Card**

**ZORDON-Trap Card**

Mokuba: I first summon Red Ranger to the field! Let's see what you can do with this Kaiba!

A person came out of the card wearing a red costume and holding a long red blade. He did a fighting pose and prepared for battle. Seto could've sworn he seen that card before, but he didn't know where.

**Red Ranger-Atk/1700 Def/1500**

Mokuba: But wait! That's not all! I play the magic card, The Five Rangers

**The Five Rangers**

**(Magic Card)**

**If you have "Red Ranger" on your side of the field, activate this card. You can summon "Blue Ranger," "Pink Ranger," "Yellow Ranger," and "Black Ranger" to your side of the field in either attack or defense position.**

Four more people in costumes appeared on the field next to Mokuba. A blue ranger jumped in mid-air doing a front flip, a pink ranger flying around doing black flips, a yellow ranger jumping high, and a black ranger doing some fighting moves. They joined with the red ranger and together made a fighting pose.

**Blue Ranger-Atk/1700 Def/1500**

**Pink Ranger-Atk/1700 Def/1500**

**Yellow Ranger-Atk/1700 Def/1500**

**Black Ranger-Atk/1700 Def/1500**

Mokuba: After that I set one card facedown!

Seto: Those are your monsters Dartz? By the looks of it, they are weak!

Seto drew his next and it was Lord of D. Seto decided just to hold on to it since he wanted to wait for the right card.

Seto: I set two cards facedown and I'll use Cave Dragon to attack your pathetic Red superhero!

Cave Dragon stomped towards the red ranger and was about to slam his tail at him, but Mokuba acted quickly and revealed his facedown card.

Mokuba: Reveal facedown card! I activate ZORDON!

**ZORDON**

**(Trap Card)**

**This card can only be activated if one of your monsters with the name "Ranger" in it is being attacked by one of your opponent's monsters. Raise all "Rangers" by half the attack power from the attacking monster's original attack power. This attack power is now the "Rangers" new attack strength.**

Seto: Oh no!

Mokuba: All my Rangers get a 1000 attack power boost thanks to your monster, BIG BROTHER! Hahahahaha!

All the five rangers jumped into action and started battling against Seto's Gave Dragon. They all destroyed Seto's monster and made him lose a lot of life points.

**Red Ranger-Atk/2700 Def/1500**

**Blue Ranger-Atk/2700 Def/1500**

**Pink Ranger-Atk/2700 Def/1500**

**Yellow Ranger-Atk/2700 Def/1500**

**Black Ranger-Atk/2700 Def/1500**

Mokuba: My monsters attack power are stronger than ever Kaiba! Plus, guess what? These are my monsters new attack power! Which means, this is there new attack power until they are destroyed!

**Seto's LP:** 7300

Seto: Great. All right then, I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn…

Mokuba: My move now!

Mokuba drew his next card, which was Red Ranger Power Armor. The controlled Mokuba gave an evil grin and then looked back at Seto.

Mokuba: Here it is Kaiba! I play the magic card, RED RANGER POWER ARMOR!

**Red Ranger Power Armor**

**(Equip Magic Card)**

**This magic card can only be equipped to any "Ranger" monster, as long as it carries the name Red in it. The monster equipped with this card earns 1000 attack and defense points. Your opponent cannot activate any magic or trap cards during your Battle Phase when this card attacks.** **By giving up one card from your hand, during your or your opponents turn, you can remove the equipped monster, along with this card, from play until the end of the turn you activated this cards effect.**

Mokuba: Raise my monster's attack strength now!

Mokuba's Red Ranger monster started to glow brightly and then there was a bright light. Everyone had to cover their eyes and as soon as the light faded away, everyone put down their arms. Then, they had a surprise look on their face. The Red Ranger had red armor all over its body, shields on both of its arms, guards on its legs, and a whole new helmet with spikes on the sides of the helmet. It had two swords on its back and then the Red Improved Ranger took out both of the swords and prepared to fight against Seto.

**Red Ranger-Atk/3700 Def/2500**

Mokuba: Go Red Ranger! Attack Seto's facedown monster! This duel is over!

When the Red Ranger attacked Kaiba's monster, it destroyed the monster, but then showed a white flying jar with a green sphere at the front and Seto gave out a laugh.

Seto: You just revealed Cyber Jar Dartz! Now we must get rid of all monsters on the field and drew five new cards!

Mokuba: I don't think so Seto! I activate Red Ranger Power Armor's effect! By discarding one card from my hand, I can remove my monster from play along with the equip magic card until the end of your turn…

Seto: Damn!

Mokuba: Don't swear in front of your brother Kaiba! Hahahahaha!

Seto: You're not my brother Dartz!

Both players send all their monsters to the card graveyard, but Mokuba removed Red Ranger from play and discarded their entire hand also. Then, both drew five cards and showed it to each other.

**Seto's cards:**

**Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

**Mystical Space Typhoon-Quick Play Magic Card**

**Cyber Stein-Level: 2 (Dark/Machine/Effect) Atk/700 Def/500**

**X-Head Cannon-Level: 4 (Light/Machine) Atk/1800 Def/1500**

**Y-Dragon Head-Level: 4 (Light/Machine/Effect) Atk/1500 Def/1600**

**Mokuba's cards:**

**Power Force Weapon-Magic Card**

**Zeo Red Ranger-Level: 4 (Earth/Warrior) Atk/1700 Def/1500**

**The Zeo Rangers!-Quick Play Magic Card**

**Turbo Power Rangers-Magic Card**

**Alpha 5-Level: 3 (Light/Machine/Effect) Atk/1300 Def/900**

Seto: Ok. I set X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head in attack mode, and I place Cyber Stein in facedown defense position.

Mokuba: Ok. I place my Zeo Red Ranger in attack mode while I place Alpha 5 in facedown defense mode. I finish my turn by placing one card facedown, and you know what happens Seto. I bring back my Red Ranger with his magic card equipped to him still.

On Seto's side of the field, a facedown card appeared on the field and two machine monsters appeared on the field, a huge blue machine monster with two cannons on its shoulders and a red flying machine dragon next to him. On Mokuba's field, a facedown card appeared on the field and another Red Ranger appeared on the field, except that it had a red helmet with a black star in the center of it. And Mokuba's other Red Ranger appeared back on the field.

**X-Head Cannon-Atk/1800 Def/1500**

**Y-Dragon Head-Atk/1500 Def/1600**

**Zeo Red Ranger-Atk/1700 Def/1500**

**Red Ranger-Atk/3700 Def/2500**

Seto: My move now! …Heh, sucks for you Dartz. I equip my X-Head Cannon and my Y-Dragon Head together to form XY-Dragon Cannon!

**XY-Dragon Cannon **

**Level: 6**

**(Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect)**

"**X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head"**

**This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing from play the above monsters on your side of the field. You do not use "Polymerization" to Special Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 face-up Spell Card or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the field.**

**Atk/2200 Def/1900**

Seto: I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your Red Rangers suit!

A huge storm appeared on the field blowing away Mokuba's Red Ranger suit. The Red Rangers armor was destroyed and Mokuba gave a growl. Seto gave his victory-smile he always made when he is about to win and then play his second magic card.

**Red Ranger-Atk/2700 Def/1500**

Seto: I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field!

There was a huge bright blue light coming from the field and a huge white dragon appeared on the field with blue eyes. It flew up in the sky and gave a huge roar at Mokuba, but Mokuba seem not to care.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon-Atk/3000 Def/2500**

Seto: XY-Dragon Cannon! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack two monsters! The Red Ranger and the Zeo Red Ranger!

Blue Eyes flew straight towards Mokuba's Red Ranger while XY-Dragon Cannon aimed its two cannons at Mokuba's Zeo Ranger. Blue Eyes fire a huge white flare from its mouth and destroy the Red Ranger with ease and XY-Dragon Cannon fired its two cannons at the Zeo Ranger, destroying it also with ease.

**Mokuba's LP:** 7200

Seto: I end my turn Dartz.

Mokuba: Fine by me! I draw! Next up, I flip Alpha 5 into attack position!

**Alpha 5**

**Level: 3**

**(Light/Machine/Effect)**

**You can flip this card back into facedown position once per turn. When this card is flipped face-up, return all cards from your graveyard back to your deck that rely on "Ranger" cards. After that, shuffle your deck. This card cannot be targeted by any other card, controlled by your opponents, as long as you have a "Ranger" monster on your side of the field.**

**Atk/1300 Def/900**

A small robot appeared on the field with a saucer as a head moving around waving its arms around. It gave an Aye-yi-yi cry. Seto raised an eyebrow staring at the monster so the whole gang also stood their staring at the robot.

**Alpha 5-Atk/1300 Def/900**

Seto: What is that thing?

Mokuba: A monster that will help me defeat you Kaiba. Alpha 5 allows me to send all my cards from my graveyard back to deck every time I flip it facedown. So I'll be starting in square one as you have a hard time defeating my deck!

Seto: Heh, I can handle anything you put in front of me Dartz, I'm not going to lose to the likes of you!

**Meanwhile…**

Michelle kept running and running, looking for a way to get out of here and head back home. She looked in many different areas, but found nothing.

"Man, how do people find their way around here," asked Michelle to herself.

"Easy. With a map of course," laughed an unknown voice.

Michelle turned around knowing she was in trouble, however, it wasn't the Dark Force. Nine people were in front of her, two young boys at the far left side, a tall dark skin male at the far right side wearing all blue, a big green hair boy next to the dark skin male, a female with long blonde hair wearing purple clothing at the right side, a tall dark skin male wearing a big purple robe with markings on his left side of his face with a small pony tail at the back, another female, dark skin as well, wearing a white robe with long black hair, a tall male wearing a purple shirt, baggy tan jeans, and had somewhat long spiky light brown hair, and the last person wearing a black trench coat, with a blue and white strips shirt, black jeans with a gold necklace hanging around his neck, had long spiky white hair, and sort of had a dark cold look in his eyes.

"I know you guys," cried Michelle, happy to see them.

"Your that girl we met before," said Yami Bakura in his dark tone.

"No time to chat you two. We got big problems," said Mai looking behind her.

"What is it," asked Marik.

"Yipes! Its those blasted Dark Force's again," cried Weevil.

"Don't they every give up," yelled Rex.

"Why don't you two stick around and find out," cried Mako, "Because right now we have to run for it!"

"I'm with Mako. Let's get out of here," yelled Espa Roba.

The gang started to run for it while they were being chased by hundreds of Dark Forces. As the team was about to make a turn, two hooded duelists were standing in their way.

"Get out of the way you two or else will go right through you," yelled Marik.

"We will not allow you to go," said the first hooded figure.

"Agreed. We are here only for revenge," said the second hooded figure.

Both figures removed their hoods and the first figure at long black hair and the second figure had huge spiky hair with a ponytail at the back, and had green eyes.

"Well if it isn't Maverick," yelled Odion.

"Why must you duel against us," asked Ishizu.

"These fools are asking for it," yelled Bakura.

"We want to duel both you, Marik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura," yelled Maverick, "Right Roy?"

"Heh, once we defeat you, will take your soul and take back those Knight Cards you took from us," yelled Roy.

"Sorry, no giver-backers," yelled Marik.

"Then prepare to duel you worthless fools," yelled Maverick.

**Back with the Kaiba brothers…**

Seto: So what if you'll get your cards back? I don't care. I'll still defeat you no matter what!

Mokuba: Is that so Kaiba? Well, let me show you how I can change your mind! I play the Magic Card, Call the Rangers!

**Call the Rangers**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have Alpha 5 on your side of the field. Tribute that card in order to play this card. Special Summon any "Ranger" monster as long as they are Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Black, or Green each from your hand or deck. They must be the same type of "Ranger" however.**

Mokuba: Since I got to summon the same type of Ranger, I'll summon the Turbo Rangers! I summon Red Turbo Ranger! Blue Turbo Ranger! Pink Turbo Ranger! Yellow Turbo Ranger! And the Green Turbo Ranger! But first, I'll give up Alpha 5!

Five new rangers appeared on the field, with different costume colors, and helmets with different face views. Their helmet almost represented a front view of a car with headlights on it. All five of them gave a fighting pose and also were prepared to attack.

**Red Turbo Ranger-Atk/1700 Def/1500**

**Blue Turbo Ranger-Atk/1700 Def/1500**

**Pink Turbo Ranger-Atk/1700 Def/1500**

**Yellow Turbo Ranger-Atk/1700 Def/1500**

**Green Turbo Ranger-Atk/1700 Def/1500**

Mokuba: Next up, I play the magic card, Power Force Weapon!

**Power Force Weapon**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have any of the "Ranger" cards on your side of the field with different colors. Destroy all monster cards on your opponent's side of the field. Add all the monsters original attack power from your opponent's side of the field and then your opponent loses half of the total attack power from all his/her monsters. When you play this card, your monsters cannot attack this turn.**

Mokuba: Go my Rangers! Destroy all of Kaiba's monster!

A huge cannon appeared on the field and all the Turbo Rangers went up to it. The Red Ranger was behind it while everyone else held on tight to it. The Red Turbo Ranger fired the cannon and a huge flare came out of it and destroyed all of Kaiba's monster with one hit.

Mokuba: After that, all your monsters attack power are added up together and you then you lose half of it!

**Seto's LP:** 4350

"Shoots, Kaiba is losing it," yelled Tristan.

"How can Dartz do this to Mokuba," asked Tea, "Hasn't he hurt enough people already?"

"Well, good news, as long as Kaiba can defeat Mokuba in time before he plays the Orichaclos, then everything is ok," said Duke.

Mokuba: Lucky for you Kaiba, I can't attack you so I end my turn.

Seto: I have to end this before its too late…I play the magic card, Pot of Greed! I'll draw two cards from my deck!

Seto drew his two cards and added them to his hand. He looked at it and gave a huge grin.

Seto: I play Premature Burial to bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field! After that I play Swords of Revealing Lights!

**Seto's LP:** 3550 (Because you pay 800 when you play Premature Burial)

Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared back to the field and thousands of swords surrounded Mokuba and five of his Turbo Rangers. Seto gave a laugh knowing that Mokuba can't attack until three turns have passed.

Seto: Blue Eyes! Attack his Red Turbo Ranger with White Lighting!

Blue Eyes fired another huge white flare from its mouth and destroyed Mokuba's monster with ease of course compared to its strength.

**Mokuba's LP:** 5900

Mokuba: Impressive Kaiba, but now it's my turn.

Mokuba drew his next card and gave then showed the card to Kaiba.

Mokuba: I too play the magic card Pot of Greed! I'll draw two cards from my deck and hopefully I'll draw something…

Mokuba drew his two cards and then looked at the two. He looked back at Seto and gave a victory grin. He showed the second card to Seto, the card had a picture of star with a circle around it and Seto knew what it was.

Seto: Mokuba! Snap out of it!

Mokuba: Mokuba can't hear you Kaiba! He can't hear any of you! Hahahaha! I'm going to win Kaiba! I'm going to—What? What's-ARGH!

Seto: Mokuba?

"What's going on with Mokuba," asked Yami wondering what was going on.

"I think Mokuba heard Kaiba's voice," yelled Joey, "Come on Mokuba! Fight Dartz control!"

Mokuba grabbed his head and started yelling. Seto was about to come over to him and then Mokuba dropped his hands and let them hang. Mokuba had his eyes innocent again and stared at Seto.

Mokuba: Seto? Where am I?

Seto: Mokuba! Your alright!

Mokuba: Why? What's going—Ah! My head! It hurts!!!

Controlled Mokuba: No you fool! I'm not letting you break my control!

Mokuba: Get out of my head!

Controlled Mokuba: Your staying under my control!

Seto: Mokuba!

"Fight it Mokuba! Don't let Dartz control you," yelled Tea.

The gang started to cheer for Mokuba, telling him he can break Dartz control, but Mokuba was having a hard time.

Controlled Mokuba: I will not allow it! I must play the magic card or you'll break my control!

Mokuba: Seto! Help me!

Seto: Hold on Mokuba!

Controlled Mokuba: Stay where you are Kaiba! Unless you what Michelle to get hurt!

Seto: Michelle?

Controlled Mokuba: What's more important to you? Family or a girl?

Seto remained silent, he had nothing to say because what had he to say? He couldn't pick Michelle knowing Mokuba was in danger, and he couldn't pick Mokuba knowing Michelle was in danger.

Controlled Mokuba: Stay where you are Kaiba unless you want one of them to get hurt! Now play the Orichaclos, you stupid boy!

Mokuba: Leave me alone! Get out of my head! AAAhhhh!!!

Mokuba's left hand grabbed the Orichaclos and raised his left hand. Mokuba tried to fight it, but nothing was happening. Mokuba began to feel his body being controlled, and then, it was too late. Mokuba placed the Orichaclos and there was a huge bright green light. Mokuba screamed with all his power and a circle surrounded the Kaiba bros. Then a light appeared and went to every side of the circle forming a star and then Mokuba stopped screaming. He looked at Kaiba with the Seal on his forehead and had red eyes. Seto couldn't believe it and just stood there in awe. Everyone in the room just stood there also. Mokuba gave a dark laugh that echoed across the huge room.

Dark Mokuba: Hahahaha! Your brother is gone Kaiba! Soon, he'll be gone forever! You'll never see him again! Never! Hahahahaha, hahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Seto: Mokuba…..MOKUBA!!!!!

**In the other duel…**

Bakura: Pathetic fools! I'll send your soul to the Shadow Realm! I play Odin! The Dark Knight!

A huge dark pool appeared on the field and a black knight was emerging from the pool. It gave a huge roar wielding a huge blue sword and a long red axe on the other.

**Odin the Dark Knight-North-Atk/3200 Def/2500**

Bakura: After that, I play the magic card, Odin's gift from the Shadows! I give up Dark Ruler Ha Des to play this card!

Odin started to turn black and began to transform. When the darkness disappeared, the new knight had a red cape waving around, wearing new black armor all over its body, and four swords fell from the sky around him.

**Gilgamesh the Shadow Knight-True North-Atk/3750 Def/3500**

Marik: I summon, Storm! Knight of the Winds! West!

A huge storm appeared on the field blowing everything away. After the storm died out, a tall green knight was standing there, holding two blades with strange symbols on the blades side, with a waving cape at the back.

**Storm-Knight of the Wind-West-Atk/1900 Def/2000**

Marik: All your cards are sent to the graveyard you Dark Force's and you lose the same amount of cards you lost on the field from you deck and guess what? They are removed from play!

Roy: Oh no!

Maverick: This can't be happening!

Bakura: What an easy victory, you fools never stood a chance with us…

Marik: Bakura!

Bakura: One step ahead of you…Gilgamesh!

Marik: Storm!

Bakura and Marik: Attack together and finish their life points!

Gilgamesh dashed towards Roy and grabbed a long sword from the ground. He slashed Roy many times and defeated him with ease. Storm flew towards Maverick and blew him away with his sword and also the rest of his life points.

**Roy and Maverick's LP:** 0

Roy: No! We lost!

Maverick: We can't lose!

Bakura: It seems you have. Now live in the Realm of Darkness forever you weaklings!

There was a huge dark ray and both hit the Dark Force officers. They cried in pain and fell to the ground unconscious. Bakura turned around to grab more souls, but the Dark Force minions ran for it before they had the chance.

" Idiots," growled Bakura.

" Now that was easy. Come on. We got to find the others. Hopefully they didn't reach Aeru yet," prayed Marik.

"What's that over there," asked Espa pointing at something.

The gang turned to what Espa was pointing at and saw a huge blue diamond in front of them floating from the ground. They didn't know what it was and all together ran towards unaware where it might take them.

**Back to the duel…**

Dark Mokuba: Now the Orichaclos is with me and there is no way you can win this Kaiba!

Seto: Dartz…you will pay for turning my little brother against me!

Dark Mokuba: Hahahahaha! Well, I play the magic card Swords of Revealing Light, so now you can't attack me! Oh, did I mention my monsters get a 500-attack boost?

Seto: No duh…

All of Mokuba's monsters had a circle on their helmet with a star on the circle and their helmet screen started to glow bright red. Seto just clenched his fist together and grinned his teeth. How was he going to get Mokuba out of this?

**Blue Turbo Ranger-Atk/2200 Def/1500**

**Pink Turbo Ranger-Atk/2200 Def/1500**

**Yellow Turbo Ranger-Atk/2200 Def/1500**

**Green Turbo Ranger-Atk/2200 Def/1500**

Dark Mokuba: Since none of us can attack because we played the Swords of Revealing Light, things are going to be rough…

Seto: Whatever…

Seto drew his next card and gave a look at it. Seto gave a small victory grin and was about to play the card he just drew.

Seto: I play the magic card, White Lighting of Blue Eyes!

**White Lighting of Blue Eyes**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have a Blue Eyes on your side of the field. Destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and hand to the graveyard. Blue Eyes cannot attack this turn.**

Seto: Blue Eyes! Use White Lighting to destroy all of Dartz cards!

Blue Eyes White Dragon flew up in the sky and stared down at the Controlled Mokuba. Blue Eyes opened its mouth and a huge blue-white flare appeared out of its. Blue Eyes moved its head back a little and then moved it forward and a huge blue-white flare was fired straight towards Mokuba. The huge flare hit Mokuba and Mokuba gave a low groan of pain. After the flare died out, Blue Eyes descended back to the field and Mokuba saw his entire field gone.

Seto: You got no more monsters Dartz, what you going to do?

Dark Mokuba: Heh, I may no longer have any monsters, but you'll see something soon Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba drew his next and gave another dark laugh.

Dark Mokuba: I play the magic card, The Ranger's Legend!

**The Ranger's Legend**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have no cards on your side of the field and this is the only card in your hand. Special Summon 5 Rangers that are the same type in either in attack mode or defense mode from your graveyard or deck. After that, draw 5 cards from your deck and add them to your hand and increase your life points by 1000 points.**

Dark Mokuba: I'll bring back my 5 original Rangers to the field that I started with in the beginning of the duel! After that, I'll draw five new cards and my life points are increased by 1000 points! Don't forget about the Orichaclos increasing my monsters attack strength by 500 points!

Mokuba summoned the first 5 Rangers he summoned at the beginning of duel, and when the Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Black Rangers were summoned to the field, again, the seal of the Orichaclos appeared on their helmet and their face screen turned from black to bright red and all five of them did their fighting pose.

**Mokuba's LP:** 6900

**Mokuba's Field:**

**Red Ranger-Atk/2200 Def/1500**

**Blue Ranger-Atk/2200 Def/1500**

**Pink Ranger-Atk/2200 Def/1500**

**Yellow Ranger-Atk/2200 Def/1500**

**Black Ranger-Atk/2200 Def/1500**

**Mokuba's Hand:**

**The White Ranger-Quick Play Magic Card**

**Ranger Transformation-Magic Card**

**The Animal Zords-Trap Card**

**The Forces of Good-Trap Card**

**Angel Grove City-Continuous Magic Card**

Dark Mokuba: I play the Magic Card, The White Ranger!

**The White Ranger**

**(Magic Card)**

**Special Summon 1 "White Ranger" from your Graveyard or from your Deck. When you Special Summon "White Ranger," that card cannot attack this turn. If you have "Red Ranger," "Blue Ranger," "Pink Ranger," "Yellow Ranger," and "Black Ranger" on your side of the field, you can have a six monster zone, only for the "White Ranger."**

Dark Mokuba: Show yourself my powerful Ranger! Watch out Kaiba because now, you have to deal with 6 Rangers instead of 5!

There a small white cloud appeared on Mokuba's field and a ranger in a white suit emerged from the white smoke, wearing a gold-black armor only his upper body, and his helmet mixed with a golden frame with a little white on it, and also with a black screen for its eyes. Soon, the Seal of Orichaclos appeared on its forehead and the black screen soon turned bright red.

**White Ranger-Atk/2400 Def/1900 **

**White Ranger**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**If you have the 5 Rangers on your side of the field, Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, and Black, before you summon this card, you can have a six-monster zone when you play this card. Increase all Ranger monsters on your side of the field by 300 points.**

**Atk/1900 Def/1900 (Original Attack Strength)**

Dark Mokuba: Now 5 of my Rangers get a 300-attack boost thanks to my White Ranger, making them stronger than ever!

**Red Ranger-Atk/2500 Def/1500**

**Blue Ranger-Atk/2500 Def/1500**

**Pink Ranger-Atk/2500 Def/1500**

**Yellow Ranger-Atk/2500 Def/1500**

**Black Ranger-Atk/2500 Def/1500**

**White Ranger-Atk/2700 Def/1900**

Dark Mokuba: But I'm not done Seto Kaiba! I now play the magic card, Ranger Transformation!

**Ranger Transformation**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have "Red," "Blue," "Pink," "Yellow," "Black," and "White Ranger" on your side of the field. Remove five of these cards in order to summon, "Red Ape Ranger," Blue Wolf Ranger," "Pink Bird Ranger," "Yellow Bear Ranger," "Black Frog Ranger," and "White Falcon Ranger" to your side of the field in attack or defense position.**

Dark Mokuba: I give them up in order to summon the Six Animal Rangers!

The six rangers on the field quickly disappeared and were replaced with the same type, only that part of their suit was now armor, and they had a golden sphere on their upper suit of armor with the animal they are representing, but were the same type of Rangers as the Originals.

**Red Ape Ranger-Atk/1700 Def/1500**

**Blue Wolf Ranger-Atk/1700 Def/1500**

**Pink Bird Ranger-Atk/1700 Def/1500**

**Yellow Bear Ranger-Atk/1700 Def/1500**

**Black Frog Ranger-Atk/1700 Def/1500**

**White Falcon Ranger-Atk/1900 Def/1900**

Dark Mokuba: Now Orichaclos! Use your powers to strengthen my monsters by 500 points and White Ranger! Use your effect to strengthen my monsters by 300 points, giving a total of 800 points!

**Red Ape Ranger-Atk/2500 Def/1500**

**Blue Wolf Ranger-Atk/2500 Def/1500**

**Pink Bird Ranger-Atk/2500 Def/1500**

**Yellow Bear Ranger-Atk/2500 Def/1500**

**Black Frog Ranger-Atk/2500 Def/1500**

**White Falcon Ranger-Atk/2700 Def/1900**

Dark Mokuba: Now I play one last Magic Card, Angel Grove City!

**Angel Grove City**

**(Continuous Magic Card)**

**Increase all monsters attack and defense with the name "Ranger" in it, by 300 points. Also, as long as this card remains on the field, no magic, trap, or monster effect can target a "Ranger." If they do target a "Ranger" monster, negate the effect and destroy that card.**

Dark Mokuba: Is it me, or are my monsters getting stronger by the minute? Hahahaha!

Seto: Will you hurry up Dartz?

Dark Mokuba: Why would I? Want to lose that badly Mr. Kaiba? Very well! But first, my monsters get a 300 boost for both their attack and defense power!

**Red Ape Ranger-Atk/2800 Def/1800**

**Blue Wolf Ranger-Atk/2800 Def/1800**

**Pink Bird Ranger-Atk/2800 Def/1800**

**Yellow Bear Ranger-Atk/2800 Def/1800**

**Black Frog Ranger-Atk/2800 Def/1800**

**White Falcon Ranger-Atk/3000 Def/2200**

Dark Mokuba: After that, I set two cards face down…your move Kaiba. Let's see what you got! Hahahahahahaha!

Seto: Don't you worry about that Dartz! I WILL show you what I got! My move!

Seto drew his next card, which was Tyrant Wing. The trap card he once used against Alister long ago on his Kaiba Plane. Seto gave a small grin and all he needed was his Dragon Card and this duel will be over.

Seto: All I can do is set one card, and I end my turn…

Dark Mokuba: Is that all? Fine, if you want to lose that badly Kaiba, then so be it! I'll draw! Now, I play Mystical Space Typhoon in order destroy your Swords Kaiba! Now there is nothing that can protect you! Go White Ranger! Destroy Kaiba's precious Blue Eyes so that I can defeat him and obtain his soul! And now since it's my battle phase, my White Ranger gets 1000 attack points thanks to Angel Grove City!

A huge hurricane first appeared on the field, destroy all of Kaiba's swords of light and when the hurricane died out, the White Ranger quickly dashed forwards Kaiba's monster and took out a small white dagger. The white dagger blade glowed brightly, and soon, the dagger blade started to grow longer a little. Just when Mokuba's monster was about to hit Kaiba's monster, Seto quickly activated his trap card.

Seto: I activate Tyrant Wing to Blue Eyes White Dragon to increase his attack by 400 points!

Blue Eye's Wings started to glow bright yellow and its wings started to grow bigger. Blue Eyes gave a roar and could have destroyed White Ranger, if Mokuba didn't quickly stop its attack.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon-Atk/3400 Def/2500**

Dark Mokuba: Impressive. Very impressive Seto. But not good enough!

Seto: Will see about that. My move now…I play the magic card Search and Destroy!

Dark Mokuba: What does that card do?

Seto: Let me explain!

**Search and Destroy**

**(Magic Card)**

**Declare a monster's attribute and type and both you and your opponents deck search for that card and send it to the graveyard.**

Seto: I declare Wind and Warrior Dartz!

Dark Mokuba: Heh, I hate to tell you Kaiba, but I have no monsters with that kind of attribute, you should've chosen earth instead! What a complete waste…

Seto: Who said I wanted to destroy your monsters?

Dark Mokuba: What?

Seto: I send my Giga! The Knight of Life-Center to the card graveyard!

Dark Mokuba: You gave your own knight Kaiba? Just what are you planning?

"Why did Kaiba give up his Knight? Now there is no way he can beat Dartz," yelled Tristan.

"What is Kaiba planning anyway," asked Duke to himself.

"I wonder what the card looks like? In the hologram I mean," asked Tea.

"Kaiba, whatever you have planned, better work, because we need to you stop Dartz and Aeru," whispered Yami, "So you better hurry up and do it fast…"

Seto: Heh, I end my turn…

Dark Mokuba: I draw! Hm, poor Kaiba. I'm about to win, because I play the magic card, Teamwork!

**Teamwork**

**(Magic Card)**

**Increase all Ranger monsters on your side of the field attack strength by 500 points. Decrease all your opponent's monsters attack strength by 500 points. Your opponent cannot activate any magic or trap cards on the turn this card has been played.**

Dark Mokuba: This is the end, because all my monsters get 500 attack points and your Blue Eyes loses 500 attack points! This is the end Kaiba!

**Red Ape Ranger-Atk/3300 Def/1800**

**Blue Wolf Ranger-Atk/3300 Def/1800**

**Pink Bird Ranger-Atk/3300 Def/1800**

**Yellow Bear Ranger-Atk/3300 Def/1800**

**Black Frog Ranger-Atk/3300 Def/1800**

**White Falcon Ranger-Atk/3500 Def/2200**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon-Atk/2900 Def/2500**

Dark Mokuba: Now I activate, the Forces of Good!

**The Forces of Good**

**(Trap Card)**

**Increase all "Ranger" monsters by 700 points, increase your life points by 1000 points, and draw three cards from your deck. Your opponent must skip his/her Draw Phase after the turn this card has been activated. Your opponent's monsters lose 400 attack points and your opponent loses 400 of his/her life points.**

"Oh man," yelled Mikey, "This guy is good…"

"I don't like this at all man! Kaiba is getting beaten by Dartz," yelled Joey, "Why did he give up his Knight? There is no way he can win now!"

**Mokuba's LP: **7900

**Red Ape Ranger-Atk/4000 Def/1800**

**Blue Wolf Ranger-Atk/4000 Def/1800**

**Pink Bird Ranger-Atk/4000 Def/1800**

**Yellow Bear Ranger-Atk/4000 Def/1800**

**Black Frog Ranger-Atk/4000 Def/1800**

**White Falcon Ranger-Atk/4200 Def/2200**

**Seto's LP: **3150

**Blue Eyes White Dragon-Atk/2500 Def/2500**

Dark Mokuba: This is the end Kaiba! White Falcon Ranger! Get rid of this life points once and for all!

Again, the White Ranger dashed towards Blue Eyes and took out its white dagger. The dagger glow brightly and then jumped up in the air towards Blue Eyes and slashed the white dragon. Blue Eyes disappeared and Seto saw his life points going down.

**Seto's LP:** 1450

Dark Mokuba: Finish off his life points Rangers! Attack his…what the?

There was a huge green pool on the floor and then a the green pool emerged from the ground and started to turn into some sort of spiraling green vortex portal. The green portal disappeared a huge green armor knight holding a huge sword with like vines all over the blade stood there with its cape flying with the wind and staring at Mokuba. It grabbed the swords hilt with both of its hands and was ready to attack.

**Giga-The Knight of Life-Center-Atk/2800 Def/3500**

Seto: Giga the Knight is Special Summoned to the field if it is ever sent to the graveyard and I summon it in defense mode!

Giga kneeled on the ground and stabbed the ground with the tip of the blade with only the hilt sticking out and part of the blade showing.

Dark Mokuba: Then I'll attack with my Black Frog Ranger to destroy your monster!

The Black Ranger jumped in the air and kicked the Knight hard on the chest. The Knight was pushed back hard and hit the floor and was destroyed with ease. However, Kaiba stood there grinning. The green portal again appeared with Giga kneeling on the floor staring at Mokuba.

Dark Mokuba: What happened?

Seto: Giga will keep coming back as long as it is sent to the graveyard in any other way!

**Giga-The Knight of Life-Center-Atk/4800 Def/3500**

Dark Mokuba: Your knight!

Seto: My monster will gain half of the attacking monster that destroyed it in battle. This monster is unstoppable! Hahahahahaha!

Dark Mokuba: I end my turn! I must find a way to destroy that knight without sending it to the graveyard!

Seto (thinking): Just one more time Giga is sent to the graveyard, I will have the most powerful monster on my side of the field…I must have Giga sent to the graveyard.

Seto: I draw! Heh, I play the magic card, Legend of Blue Eyes!

**Legend of Blue Eyes**

**(Magic Card)**

**You must tribute one monster in order to play this card on your side of the field and you have at least one Blue Eyes White Dragon in your graveyard. Special Summon 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon's from your graveyard, hand, or deck to your side of the field in attack mode. They cannot attack the turn they are summoned to the field and when they are destroyed, remove them from play, and they cannot be used until the end of the duel.**

Seto: I give up Giga in order to Special Summon my three most powerful monsters in my deck! My Blue Eyes White Dragons!

Seto send Giga to the graveyard and then summoned three Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field and gave a dark look to Mokuba. Three huge white dragons appeared on the field with blue eyes roaring at Mokuba and were flying around all over Seto.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon x3-Atk/3000 Def/2500**

Seto: And I bring back of course Giga to the field, this time, his effect will activate!

The green vortex appeared once again, this time, Giga had huge green armor all over its body, its helmet was lowered and all you could see was its eyes glowing bright yellow, its sword, still wrapped with tree vines, but the blade was longer and wider now and it looked stronger than ever.

Seto: Now, my powerful knight earns 500 attack boost thanks to its effect, and guess how much my monster earns?

Dark Mokuba: Oh no…

"Whoa…you got to be kidding me," yelled Tristan.

Seto: Cyber Jar, Cave Dragon, Cyber Stein, your 5 Turbo Rangers, your Zeo Red Ranger, and your Alpha 5! That's a grand total of 10 monsters, giving my Knight a 5000-attack boost!

**Giga-Knight of Life-Center-Atk/9800 Def/3500**

Seto: And also a 100-attack boost for every monster removed from play…my X-Head Cannon, my Y-Dragon Head, and your 5 original rangers Dartz! I earn 500 points Dartz if you lost count again…

**Giga-Knight of Life-Center-Atk/10300 Def/3500**

"No way," yelled Duke.

"Kaiba has the strongest monster on the field," yelled Tea in disbelief seeing Giga with more than 10,000 attack points.

Yami just stood there staring in awe, how could Kaiba obtain that kind of monster? There was no way he could have survived a duel with that monster there was no way!

Seto: Heh, heh, heh, heh. Hahahaha. Hahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Who is the weak duelist Dartz! Who is it! Tell me! You have nothing to protect your rangers! Nothing! GIGA! I want you to take out his White Ranger! Attack with Rebirth Blade!

Giga lifted up its sword and dashed towards Mokuba's White Ranger quickly and then slammed the side of the blade to the ground, releasing huge earth spikes from the ground. Just when it was about to hit Mokuba's monster, he quickly activated his face down before he had the chance.

Dark Mokuba: I play, The Animal Zords!

**The Animal Zords**

**(Trap Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have the Red Ape, Blue Wolf, Pink Bird, Yellow Bear, Black Frog, and White Falcon Rangers on your side of the field and one of them is begin attacked. Negate the attack and end your opponents turn and send all six rangers to the graveyard and Special Summon, Red Ape Zord, Blue Wolf Zord, Pink Bird Zord, Yellow Bear Zord, Black Frog Zord, and White Falcon Zord to your side of the field.**

Dark Mokuba: I negate your attack Seto Kaiba! You really want your brother to lose his soul, don't you?

Seto: Shut up and make your move…

Dark Mokuba: As you wish. I send 5 of my Animal Rangers to the graveyard to bring out their Zords!

The 5 rangers disappeared and huge robot animals appeared on the field staring at Kaiba. A huge red ape was pounding on its chest with its two massive arms, a blue wolf robot howled up in the air, a huge pink bird hovering above Mokuba, a yellow bear was standing on its hind legs and giving a low growl, a black frog bouncing around and sticking its tongue out at Kaiba, and a huge white falcon flying around the field.

**Red Ape Zord-Atk/2500 Def/2000**

**Blue Wolf Zord-Atk/2300 Def/1700**

**Pink Bird Zord-Atk/2000 Def/2000**

**Yellow Bear Zord-Atk/2300 Def/1900**

**Black Frog Zord-Atk/2000 Def/1500**

**White Falcon Zord-Atk/2700 Def/2500**

Dark Mokuba: Plus, they get an extra 500 boost thanks to the Orichaclos!

**Red Ape Zord-Atk/3000 Def/2000**

**Blue Wolf Zord-Atk/2800 Def/1700**

**Pink Bird Zord-Atk/2500 Def/2000**

**Yellow Bear Zord-Atk/2800 Def/1900**

**Black Frog Zord-Atk/2500 Def/1500**

**White Falcon Zord-Atk/3200 Def/2500**

Seto: Whoopy do Dartz. You just gave my monster a 3000-attack boost thanks to your 6 stupid Animal Rangers…

**Giga-Knight of Life-Center-Atk/13300 Def/3500**

Dark Mokuba: I have no worries Seto Kaiba because I plan to merge my monsters together!

The six animal zords started to glow brightly and the land animals started to lift up from the ground and there was a huge bright light. Seto, Mokuba, and the whole gang shield their eyes from the bright light. They bright light died out and everyone put their arms back down. Seto wondered what happened to the monsters and then looked up. Then, Seto stood there in pure awe. He had never seen such a monster before. A huge monster, combined with the other animal zords, was there, flying in the air using the White Falcon's Wings. It took out two golden swords from its back and was prepared to attack anytime soon.

Dark Mokuba: Seto! Meet, Ninja Animal Zord!

**Ninja Animal Zord**

**Level: 10**

**(Earth/Machine/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summon unless you have Red Ape, Blue Wolf, Pink Bird, Yellow Bear, Black Frog, and White Falcon Zords on your side of the field. Remove six of them from play to Special Summon this card from your hand or deck. This card cannot be target in any way from your opponent and during any players turn, you can send this card back to your hand to Special Summon back the 6 Zords you used to Special Summon this card onto the field. **

**Atk/3500 Def/3000**

Dark Mokuba: Lets see what you can do Kaiba, I end my turn!

**Ninja Animal Zord-Atk/4000 Def/3000 (Because of the Orichaclos)**

Seto: Oh, don't worry about that Dartz. I'll draw my card! Now, I'll raise my monster's attack strength by 600 points thanks to your six animal robots!

**Giga-Knight of Life-Center-Atk/13900 Def/3500**

Seto: Now I play Polymerization to fuse my three dragons!

Dark Mokuba: Good luck Kaiba, because no matter how strong your monster is, you can't target my monster and also that means you can't harm my monsters. So go ahead and summon your Ultimate Dragon…

Seto: Who said I was bringing out Ultimate Dragon? I fuse my three dragons and Giga to form a new monster!

The three blue eyes flew up in the air and started to glow bright blue. The three dragons formed together, but before they could sure their new form, Giga jumped up in the air and started to glow bright green. It merged with the dragons and there was another light. The light died out, and small sprinkles of stars were falling from the new monster. The monster was a three-headed dark blue dragon wearing dark green armor all over its body, its arms, and a helmet only protecting their heads. It swooped back down to the field and roared at Mokuba and Seto gave a wide dark grin.

Seto: Dartz! Meet, Blue Eyes, Ultimate Rebirth Dragon!

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Rebirth Dragon**

**Level: 12**

**(Light/Dragon/Fusion/Effect)**

**3 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" + "Giga-Knight of Life-Center"**

**This card can only be summoned to the field with the monsters required. This card is Special Summoned to the field every time this card is destroyed in any other way. This card earns 1000-attack points every time this card is Special Summoned to the field from the Graveyard. This card is unaffected by Spell and Trap cards controlled by your opponent and during your Main Phase, once per turn, you can negate the effect of one monster on your opponent's turn.**

**Atk/5000 Def/5000**

Seto: I negate your Megazord's effect with my Rebirth Dragon's effect! Now your monster will be destroyed and you'll have no cards to protect your life points!

Kaiba's huge dragon lifted up its three heads and aimed at Mokuba's robot monster. Their mouths started to glow brightly and a huge ball of light was formed outside in front of the mouth. Soon, the three-headed dragon fired three huge flares at the Megazord and destroyed it as if it was nothing. Mokuba gave a dark look and started grinning his teeth knowing his monster was destroyed.

Seto: I end my turn…

Dark Mokuba: That's it Kaiba! You are going down! I play the magic card, Never Give Up!

**Never Give Up!**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have no monsters on your side of the field and your opponent has a monster on his/her field. Special Summon 5 Rangers from your graveyard and the rest of the cards in your graveyard are sent back to your deck. Your deck is then shuffled. Raise your Life Points by 2000 points.**

Dark Mokuba: I bring back my 5-turbo rangers and my life points are raised by 2000 points.

**Mokuba's LP:** 9900

**Mokuba's Field: **

**Red Turbo Ranger-Atk/2200 Def/1500**

**Blue Turbo Ranger-Atk/2200 Def/1500**

**Pink Turbo Ranger-Atk/2200 Def/1500**

**Yellow Turbo Ranger-Atk/2200 Def/1500**

**Green Turbo Ranger-Atk/2200 Def/1500**

**(All of them had a 500 boost because of the Orichaclos)**

Dark Mokuba: I place them in defense mode. I'll find a way to defeat your monster Kaiba!

Seto: Keep dreaming Dartz. Just face it, you can't beat me, I'm the most powerful duelist on Earth, you can't compare your skills with mine.

Seto drew his card and gave a cold laugh. Mokuba stood there waiting for him to play the card he just drew.

Seto: I play the magic card, Dragon Sphere!

**Dragon Sphere**

**(Equip Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have a Dragon type monster on your side of the field. Equip this card to a Dragon monster and raise its attack and defense by 500 points. Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field and draw the same amount of cards you destroyed on your opponent's side of the field by using this cards effect. You must skip the number of turns you drew from your deck and your monsters cannot attack the turn you played this card.**

Seto: I'll destroy all your monsters Dartz and draw 5 cards from my deck. My dragon earns 500 points for both its attack and defense, but I can't draw any more cards for 5 turns. Still, I'll have the cards I need to have in order to destroy you! Just watch!

Seto drew five of his cards as Kaiba's dragon monster destroyed all of Mokuba's monsters.

Seto: Heh, this is it Dartz. Game Over…

Dark Mokuba: What are you saying Kaiba?

Seto: I first play my trap card! Destruction of the Dragons!

**Destruction of the Dragons**

**(Trap Card)**

**Equip this to the monster as if it were a equip spell card. If you have a dragon monster on your side of the field, you can activate this card by paying all your life points except by leaving one life point left. Choose one dragon monster on your side of the field and increase its attack by 1000 points for every dragon on your side of the field and in your graveyard. Negate all opponent's magic, trap, and monster effects that target the selected monster. You cannot draw any more cards until the selected monster has been destroyed.**

Dark Mokuba: It can't be!

Seto: 4000 points have raised my dragon's attack power! Giving it a grand total of 9500 points! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Seto's LP:** 1

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Rebirth Dragon-Atk/9500 Def/5500**

Seto: That's not all Dartz!

Dark Mokuba: What! What do mean, that's not all?

Seto: Heh heh heh, hahahahahahaha! I play one last card. The Fang of Critias! I fuse it with Destruction of the Dragons!

A huge dark blue dragon appeared on the field with some kind of blue orb-like on its forehead. Its skin was like armor and had huge yellow eyes. Its wings spread out and then gave a huge roar. It went behind the laughing Seto and Mokuba just stood there in total awe. It then fused with Kaiba's trap card with the Ultimate Dragon and formed a new kind of dragon.

Seto: Dartz! I want you to meet a new kind of dragon! I want you to meet…Omega-Rebirth Dragon Critias!

There was a huge bright light when the dragon fused with Kaiba's trap card and everyone had to cover their eyes. This light was really bright and even though they covered their eyes, the light still managed to get trough.

"Yo! I'm going to get blind from this light," yelled Joey.

"You telling me! I might end up wearing glasses," yelled Tristan.

As soon as the light died out, everyone placed their arm down. They looked around for Kaiba's new monster, but couldn't fight anything. They saw Kaiba's field empty and looked every place in the room. Yami looked up and froze in terror. Tea stared at Yami and looked where he was looking and just covered her mouth in horror. Everyone looked up and just stood there in terror, they couldn't believe what they saw. A huge, no, a GIANT winged beast was flying up in the air. The dragon had three heads, with a green orb on each of its forehead. The left and right head and blue eyes while the middle head had dark blue eyes. It had six wings, three on each side, the top and bottom wings were bright white while the middle was dark blue. It soon stomped on the ground hard and stared at Mokuba with its huge eyes. It gave a roar and each roar was louder than the other. Everyone had to cover their ears from the loud roar, but for Seto, he just stood as if it had no effect on him.

**Omega-Rebirth Dragon Critias**

**Level: 12**

**(Light/Dragon/Effect)**

**This card can only be special summoned if "Destruction of the Dragons" is equipped to "Blue Eyes Ultimate Rebirth Dragon" and "The Fang of Critias" has been fused with the trap card. Increase this cards attack and defense by 2000 points for every dragon monster on your side of the field and in your graveyard. Send your entire deck and hand removed from play. This card can attack every time you remove a monster from your graveyard from play. You can also take all defense points from this card and add the number of points it had to this monster's attack points.**

**Atk/10000 Def/10000**

"What the crap," yelled Tristan.

"Kaiba's monster has 10000 attack points," yelled Joey in awe.

"What kind of creature is that," asked Duke in terror.

"There is no way, no possible way that card can have that much attack points, right pharaoh," asked Tea getting scared.

Yami just stood their not believing what he was seeing. This card, this monster, Kaiba's monster could possibly destroy his god cards, maybe even Timeaus fused with his god cards.

Seto: My monster has now 22,000 attack points Dartz…what are you going to do now?

**Omega-Rebirth Dragon Critias-Atk/22000 Def/10000**

Seto: And I give up 10000 of its defense points and add it to its attack points giving it…A GRAND TOTAL OF 32000 POINTS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Omega-Rebirth Dragon Critias-Atk/32000 Def/0**

Seto: I'm going to finish you off Dartz. By taking you down in the hard way!

Dark Mokuba: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Seto: What's so funny? Laughing because you're about to lose?

Dark Mokuba: Correction. I'm laughing because your brother is about to lose! If you beat me, I won't lose my soul because if you beat me, your brother loses his soul because I control him! Either way Kaiba, I win!

Seto: Then I'm taking you down.

"What," yelled Joey.

"His planning to take down his own brother," yelled Mikey in surprised.

"I guess he won't let anything stand in his way…not even his other brother," whispered Vince.

"Kaiba! Snap out of it! You're planning to take down your own brother! Think about what your doing," yelled Yami, "I know that Dartz took your brother away from you, and you want him to pay, but by making your brother lose his soul just for you to win?"

"Shut up! You know nothing Yugi! My monster can practically take down your deck piece by piece! I suggest you stay out of this," yelled Seto.

All of a sudden, there was a huge bright light and everyone faced towards the light. Mokuba turned around and the light was coming from the blue diamond. Just then, Mako, Espa, Rex, Weevil, Mai, Odion, Ishizu, Marik, and Bakura (Yami) appeared in front of the diamond and stared at the duel. Yami and the gang smiled knowing that their friends caught up with them.

"Glad to you see you guys," laughed Tristan.

"We thought you guys were having a hard time back there," smiled Duke.

Yami smiled knowing their friends were safe, but the others looked at the duel and then at Serenity that was being carried by Yami.

"What happened to her," asked Espa staring at the unconscious Serenity.

"She lost her soul when I dueled her," whispered Tea in a sad tone.

"What," yelled Mai.

"It's true. Dartz controlled my little sister and she wanted to duel Tea," whispered Joey looking down at the ground.

"Hey, isn't that Seto dueling," asked Mako trying to get a good look of Seto.

"It is," yelled Weevil, "but who is dueling?"

"I think his dueling Mokuba…wait! Mokuba," yelled Rex in shock.

"What's going on? Why is Kaiba dueling his own brother," asked Odion.

"Let me answer you question fool," laughed Mokuba, "I am controlling Mokuba by using the Dark Millennium Rod."

"The Dark Millennium Rod," yelled Marik in awe, "You mean the exact same thing as the Millennium Rod?"

Yami took a quick look down at his pocket pants and saw that he still had his Millennium Rod, the real Millennium item, partly hanging out. Yami wondered something of what he could do with the item in his pocket.

"The Dark Millennium Rod is the exact version of the original Millennium Rod, but a dark and stronger version of it," laughed Mokuba, "you fools can never break my power!"

"Kaiba! You must do something to wake Mokuba up on his own," cried Ishizu, "Mokuba has to hear your voice."

"Don't you think I've tried that already," yelled Seto, "The only way on making Mokuba wake up is beating him at a duel."

"By dueling? Are you insane rich boy! He is your brother! Don't care about him at all," yelled Joey.

"Come on Dartz. Make your move," yelled Seto.

"Wait Seto," cried a female voice.

Seto stared at the gang and saw a female coming out from behind the gang. Seto stood there and saw Michelle standing there. Michelle was staring at Seto with sadness in her eyes and Seto just stood there staring at her.

"Michelle…your ok," whispered Seto.

"Seto. Please. Don't do this! There has to be another way," cried Michelle, "Don't do this to him!"

"How can I? I'm not doing this to him. Dartz is! His controlling him," yelled Seto.

"Just by dueling, but who is going to ACTUALLY make him lose his soul," asked Michelle breathing hard.

"Well it's not me!"

"Seto…"

"You think this is my fault Kaiba," laughed Mokuba, "Who was the one that couldn't protect him from me? Who cared more about his own company then him? Who cared about the King of Games Title then him? Who is about to make him lose his soul?

"Your wrong Dartz! I cared about my brother equally as I cared about my company," yelled Seto.

"Are you sure? It wasn't power that was blinding you," grinned Mokuba.

"…Power has nothing to do with this," yelled Seto.

"Explain your monster then," smiled Mokuba evilly.

Seto looked up at his monster and saw something that he didn't notice. His dragon, his monster was strong. The strongest monster on the field, his monster was strong enough to destroy Dartz badly and make him lose miserable. But it was TOO powerful. He was about to give up all his cards in the graveyard and keep attacking Dartz until Seto couldn't attack anymore.

"Are you angry at me? Do you hate me? You hate me so much for hurting your brother that you want to destroy me," grinned Mokuba, "Let your anger rise, let your anger be your power Kaiba. Finish me off!"

"Kaiba! Don't listen to him! He is trying to make you get controlled by the Orichalcos," yelled Yami.

"Shut up! Shut up! WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP YUGI," yelled Seto.

"Kaiba," yelled Yami.

"I'm sick and tried of you saying what is right and what is wrong. I'm sick and tried of all of you," yelled Seto.

"That's right, get angry Seto," laughed Mokuba.

_You soon will be under my control when the Orichalcos brainwashes your mind and my chance to make you fall under my control _thought Mokuba.

"Seto please," cried Michelle walking towards the seal.

She walked up towards Seto's side and tried to reach into him even though there was barrier around the Seal of the Orichalcos. Seto grinded his teeth and started to clench his fist together. Bakura just stood there not caring, but trying to hide a dark look from his face for he couldn't help himself, but laugh at Seto. But he managed to hold onto it.

"Please Seto. Calm down," pleaded Michelle, "please don't be angry…"

"Come on Seto! Come on! Finish me off! Finish me off," laughed Mokuba.

"Seto! Please listen to me," cried Michelle.

"Will you shut up stupid girl," yelled Mokuba.

Mokuba extended his left hand at Michelle and a huge force blew Michelle away from Seto and hit the ground hard. Seto quickly turned towards Michelle who was laid on the ground and everyone in the room was in shock.

"Michelle! Michelle! Are you ok," yelled Seto.

Seto got no response and all he could hear was the laughter from the controlled Mokuba. Seto couldn't believe what had just happened. Why did it have to be this? Why this? Why couldn't be something else besides them?

"Do you hate me Seto for hurting your girl," laughed Mokuba, "Attack and you'll feel better."

"You first buy my company. Then you took Mokuba and Michelle away from me. Then you make me duel against my brother against his and my own free will. Then you end up hurting Michelle," yelled Seto when he reached Michelle's name, "I'm going to make you pay Dartz for hurting my only family member I have left and hurting the only girl that I care about!"

"What? Seto has feelings," asked Joey in confused, "First time for everything…"

"Man…I never knew Kaiba had feelings for other people," said the surprised Tristan.

"Kaiba," whispered Yami.

"I won't forgive you! I won't let you hurt anyone no more," yelled Seto.

All of a sudden, Kaiba's dragon started to glow brightly. Everyone faced towards the dragon and then the light started to shrink. It soon fell to the ground in front of Seto and then the light died out. A green knight wearing dragon armor appeared on the field kneeling on the ground with his head face looking straight at the ground. It wore a helmet of a dragon, its shoulder blades had a dragon skull on each side. He wore a complete green armor all over his body, from his toe, to his arms, and to his head. He had a long dark green cape touching the ground and then, a huge wing appeared under his cape on his right side. The knight slowly got up and then when he was on his feet, he lifted up his head and his face was similar to Kaiba's. In a matter of fact, that WAS Kaiba.

"Yo! Critias formed into his knight form," yelled Joey.

"Critias formed back into his human form because of Kaiba," yelled Yami.

"Dartz! Meet, Critias! Rebirth Knight of Life," yelled Seto.

**Critias-Rebirth Knight of Life**

**(Level: 12)**

**(Divine/Divine-Warrior/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by tributing "Omega-Rebirth Dragon Critias". When this card has been Special Summoned successfully to the field, Special Summon all monsters that have been destroyed or removed from play from both players. There is no limit on summoning a number of monsters. At the end of your turn, destroy all monsters that were Special Summoned by this cards effect. Monster Effects, Spell Cards, or Trap Cards will not affect this card.**

**Atk/5000 Def/5000**

"Now I'll Special Summon all our monsters to the field, but your monsters won't appear on your side of the field. Instead, they'll appear on my side of the field Dartz," yelled Seto.

Seto snapped his fingers and there was a huge bright light coming from Critias sword. Critias lifted up his sword and turned it over making the end of the sword pointing down. He stabbed the ground hard and let go of the handle, making it stand on its own. Then, the ground started to shake and small orbs of light appeared out of the sword. Each one of them appeared on Seto's side of the field and revealed their form. Kaiba's monsters that have been sent to the graveyard and that have been removed from play and Mokuba's monsters from his graveyard (There is a lot of monsters on Kaiba's field and I am not going to name them all).

"Impossible," yelled Mokuba.

"Your going down now Dartz," yelled Seto.

"Ha! Go ahead! Strike me down if you must! But you'll end up losing your brother," laughed Mokuba.

"Will see about that. Monsters! Attack Dartz now," ordered Seto.

Mokuba's rangers dashed towards him and all attacked hi. Each and every one of them punched and kicked Mokuba, making him groan in pain. Then, Kaiba's XYZ Union monsters fried a huge flare at Mokuba, then his dragons attack him next, and then the last one to attack was Giga, the Knight of Life. Mokuba kneeled onto the ground coughing and breathing hard. Then, Seto ordered his last monster, Critias, to attack Mokuba. Critias lifted up his sword and dashed towards Mokuba and slashed him with 10 strikes. Critias jumped back towards Kaiba's side.

**Mokuba's LP:** 0 (Well duh, what were you expecting? 10 points left?)

"Argh! You may have beaten me, but guess what? Your brother loses his soul," laughed Mokuba.

The Seal of the Orichalcos grew smaller surrounding Mokuba, but Seto acted fast.

"Critias! Now," yelled Seto.

Critias dashed towards Mokuba and jumped up in mid-air. Critias grabbed his sword and aimed the pointed tip of the sword at the ground and stabbed it hard. The Orichalcos stopped where it was and then, it shattered into many pieces. Critias lifted up his sword and slashed his sword across, making the shattered pieces of the Orichalcos blown away. Seto quickly ran up to Mokuba and picked him up before he fell.

**Meanwhile…**

"The Seal has been broken! Kaiba destroyed it," yelled Dartz lowering his Dark Millennium Rod.

"It doesn't matter," laughed Aeru, "I don't want a weak soul. I need strong souls in order to create the most powerful Dark Millennium item."

"And what's that," asked Dartz staring at Aeru.

"I'm not going to tell you," grinned Aeru, "It's something you wouldn't understand."

All of a sudden, a tall person wearing blank chest armor appeared out of the shadows. His arms and legs were also covered in a blank armor-like. He wore a blank helmet over his face, so all you can see was a huge pair of red eyes. He kneeled before Aeru and Aeru turned around looking at him.

"Soon. You'll be facing Yami soon," said Aeru in a dark tone, "You want revenge?"

"Of course my pharaoh," said the blank armored duelist, "I want revenge on him."

"And soon you shall, hahahahahahaha," laughed Aeru hysterically.

**Back with the gang…**

Seto held Mokuba tight on his arm and carried him up to Joey. Joey had lifted an eyebrow at Kaiba and all of a sudden, Joey was holding onto Mokuba.

"What's this Kaiba," asked Joey.

"I need you to hold onto him," whispered Seto, "Don't drop him or else I'll drop you…"

"Ah, I got it…I think," said Joey confused.

Seto walked up to Michelle who was still lying on the ground and grabbed her. Seto lifted her and carried her with his arms. Seto looked down at Michelle and turned his face around, trying not to look at her.

"I'm sorry Michelle. I'm really sorry this happened to you," whispered Seto.

"Why are you sorry," replied a female's voice.

Seto quickly turned his face at Michelle and she had eyes barely open.

"Why are you so sorry," whispered Michelle weakly, but smiling also.

"I didn't listen to you…and you got hurt because of my stubbornness," whispered Seto looking away from her.

"It's ok…as long as your ok, that's all that matters," smiled Michelle resting her head against his chest. Seto blushed a bit and the gang just stood there in awe at the emotional Seto.

"Kaiba is scaring me now," whispered Joey, "I like the mean one better."

"You telling me," whispered Tristan.

"I like this Kaiba," smiled Tea, "I think I can get used to him."

"Well what are waiting for you cheerleaders? Let's start going or else I'll end up saving the world on my own, actually, I can save the world on my own really," yelled Seto as he moved towards the huge diamond and disappearing as soon as he reached it. Everyone in the room sweat-dropped and Duke just smiled.

"Looks like his back to normal," laughed Duke.

Everyone walked up towards the blue floating diamond and disappeared when they reached contact with it and continued up. They still had more duels until they reached Aeru.

**End of Chapter 46**

**Next Chapter-Abyss Guardian: Four-Shadow King, Dartz's Revenge**

Next chapter coming soon. Who is this mysterious Blank Armored Duelist that wants revenge against Yami Yugi? Will the gang reached Aeru in time? Who knows? Leave me some reviews ok? Till next time folks!


	47. AG Four: Shadow King, Dartz's Revenge

Sorry about the last chapter folks. I guess I went a little over board writing a chapter that was at least 42 pages long! I didn't mean to make it that long…and also, if you haven't notice, Mokuba's deck was based on the Power Ranger Series. Perfect deck for a guy like him. Next chapter is up and running, so read and please, please leave a lot of reviews. Please and thank you! Enjoy!

"Blah"-(Speaking)

????: Blah-(Duel talking)

Blah: _/Join the dark side/_-(Thinking while dueling)

'Blah'-(Someone thinking, but NOT dueling)

**Chapter 47-Abyss Guardian Four: Shadow King, Dartz's Revenge.**

The gang continued heading upwards. The whole gang was together again, Mai, Mako, Weevil, Rex, Espa, Marik, Bakura, Ishizu, and Odion. Well, not completely everyone. Yami Yugi was wondering what ever happened to Valon, Rafael, and Alister. Yami didn't want to accept it, but he knew that if those three were gone way to long, that meant, either they are having a hard time getting through those hooded black robed freaks, or they…lost their soul. They soon came into an even huge, bigger room. This place had torches lit all over the place, with stone serpent's wrapped all over the walls. Stone tablets were on the walls marked with people who had their lives taken by the Orichaclos. The gang looked at the tablets carefully and soon recognized some people's faces.

"Dude! I can't believe it," yelled Joey.

"What is it man," asked Tristan.

"What's up," wondered Duke coming next to Joey.

"It's that girl I faced a while back! What's her name," yelled Joey, "Maya I think!"

"You mean you faced her before," asked Tea.

"She kidnapped Serenity and dueled her! She works with Aeru," yelled Joey.

"Look at this," yelled Marik, "I think it's your sister Joey."

Joey quickly turned around and dashed where Marik was and saw a figure that looked exactly was Serenity, and guess what? That was Serenity!

"Serenity," whispered Joey, "Don't worry, I'll get your soul back and make Aeru pay!"

"Joey," asked Yami.

"Yeah Yug," replied Joey turning around.

"Can you hold your sister," asked Yami getting ready to fall.

Joey quickly gave Tea Mokuba and then held onto Serenity using his arms and Yami let his arms hang around. Joey sweat-dropped and gave his goofy smile.

"Sorry Yug. I forgot tha' you was holding onto my sister for a long time," smiled Joey.

"Heh. That fool," smirked Bakura.

"Who ya calling a fool," yelled Joey.

"Come on you guys, stop fighting," pleaded Tea.

"I swear, you boys are a real handful," whispered Mai.

"I wasn't talking about you idiot. I was talking about that fool I dueled long ago," grinned Bakura.

"What fool," asked Tristan.

Bakura pointed his finger at the tablet that was next to Joey and Joey turned around facing who was Bakura talking about. The tablet showed a figure of a tall man, wearing his black robe, with his hood down, and had one eye open and one eye closed because of a scar over his other eye.

"That's Sigma, he is the one that gave me The Dark Knight, that I hold in my deck, after I defeated him," grinned Bakura.

"I wonder who else were captured by the Orichaclos," asked Yami.

"I swear, it brings back really old memories," whispered Rex.

"You telling me! I got my soul lost thanks to that Pharaoh," mumbled Weevil.

"Uh, guys, you might want to look at this," pointed Mako.

"Everyone grouped up and saw three tablets of three people. Three males, the first male had huge spiky hair wearing some kind of huge vest armor, long jeans, the second male had short spiky hair, wearing a tank-top with a long trench coat over it, long jeans also, and the third male, had a spread out hair, trench coat over a really short tank-top, long jeans, and looked almost female. That gang, except for Kaiba, had their mouths opened.

"Its-" whispered Tea. Yami soon cut her off and whispered his voice also.

"Valon, Rafael, and…Alister," whispered Yami.

"So they lost to huh," said Seto in his cold voice, "Guess they never stood a chance."

"And so will you," laughed a voice.

The whole gang turned towards the voice and saw a huge vortex appear in front of them. A male stepped out and once he stepped out, the dark portal closed behind him. The man had long sky-blue hair, wore a long, tanish robe, and his eye had different colors. His right eye was a green mixed with blue color and his left eye color was bright yellow golden eyes. He grinned at that company and gave a quiet laugh.

"Dartz," yelled Rex and Weevil kneeling to him.

"You guys are still loyal to this punk," yelled Joey, "you traitors!"

"Were so sorry lord Dartz," cried Weevil with his head on the ground kneeling, "We couldn't get you the souls of the pharaoh."

"And Wheeler also," cried Rex.

"I can't believe it," yelled Tristan.

"I would never bow down to him for what he did to me…and also to Valon…and…Joey too," whispered Mai looking away.

"You fools are nothing, but weak minded puppets," yelled Dartz.

Dartz extended his right hand at the two boys and a huge force came out of it. The force blew Rex and Weevil away and made them hit the ground hard.

"Can't you see I don't want you back," glared Dartz, "I knew you had no chance against young Joseph Wheeler and the pharaoh, but I wanted to see what you could do. I was right and your price was losing your own souls!"

"I'm going to get you for what ya did to my sis Dartz," yelled Joey.

"Joseph, please lower your voice. I don't you to be controlled by the Orichaclos," laughed Dartz.

"Why you-"

"Joey! Calm down! Dartz wants you to go angry so you'll end up turning against us," yelled Yami cutting of Joey.

"Well then, I want a rematch from you pharaoh and also from Seto Kaiba, but since I defeated Kaiba once, I can defeat him again…"

"Heh, don't get too over convenient Dartz," yelled Seto, "I'm strong than ever, so I plan to lose to you again! But I have to seat this one out…"

"Kaiba, it's ok," whispered Michelle.

"Huh," asked Seto.

"You can put me down so you can duel Dartz. I can stand…just…please don't lose to him," whispered Michelle.

"…I'm planning not to, not the second time," yelled Seto.

Seto put Michelle down and Michelle stood on her two feet, but barely standing. Seto turned around and walked up towards Yami and activated his duel-disk. The gang moved back except for Joey so they could have room to duel.

"You want a rematch, you got it," yelled Seto.

"With other combined decks, there is no way we can lose! Will work together to defeat you," yelled Yami.

"Again with the teamwork Yugi," replied Seto with a dark voice and even looking at him, "Just because he wants to duel us means I'm going to work with you again?"

"Seto," yelled Yami, "We got to work together so we can defeat him," yelled Yami.

"That's why I plan to take him down with your deck," said Seto.

"What," asked Yami in shock.

"But hear me this Yugi. Once this battle is over, I mean, this WHOLE battle with Aeru and all, you and me are not working together ever again," replied Seto.

Yami smiled and nodded to Seto. Seto came through and soon, Yami activated his duel-disk.

"Then it has been settled," laughed Dartz, "Let us-"

All of a sudden, Joey came in and stood next to Yami. Yami turned around looking at Joey with surprise.

"I'm not letting you two have all the fun with him," yelled Joey glaring at Dartz, "Now it'll be three against one!"

"Joey," whispered Yami, "No, it's ok. Me and Seto can-"

"No pharaoh. I want this guy to pay what he did to my sis! Tristan! Duke," yelled Joey, "hold my sis, but don't do anything funny!"

"Dude, don't worry," said Duke, "Were not going to do anything funny to Serenity…"

"Because now isn't the time," said Tristan.

Dartz looked carefully at the three duelists and then saw the three legendary knights spirit in their bodies, Critias inside Seto, Helmos inside Joey, and Timeaus inside Yami. Dartz gave a grin and started laughing hard.

"Of course! The three legendary knights against me! At last! I don't want a rematch! I want to take down the legendary dragons," laughed Dartz, "This is the kind of the duel I want!"

"Then let's start," yelled Yami.

"It's time to duel," yelled Seto, Yami, and Joey at the same time.

**Dartz's LP:** 8000

**Seto's LP:** 8000

**Yami's LP:** 8000

**Joey's LP:** 8000

All four duelists drew five cards and then looked at each other who would go first. Yami looked at Joey and Joey looked back at him. Yami nodded and of course, Joey nodded in return. Seto didn't care right now who would go first because all he cared about was taking down Dartz.

Joey: I'll start things off Dartz so pay attention!

"Go Wheeler," yelled Espa.

"So Dartz what your made out of Joey," yelled Mai.

**Joey's Hand:**

**Red Eyes Black Dragon-Level: 7 Atk/2400 Def/2000 (Dark/Dragon)**

**Marauding Captain-Level: 3 Atk/1200 Def/1400 (Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**Battle Warrior-Level: 3 Atk/700 Def/1000 (Earth/Warrior)**

**Graceful Charity-Magic Card**

**Blue Flame Swordsman-Level: 4 Atk/1800 Def/1600 (Fire/Warrior/Effect)**

**Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

Joey: First, I'll play the magic card Gracefully Charity! I'll draw three cards.

**Skull Dice-Trap Card**

**Jinzo-Level: 6 (Dark/Machine/Effect) Attack/2400 Def/1500**

**Reckless Strike-Trap card**

Joey: I'll discard two from my hand and next up, I'll set two cards face down and play the magic card, Monster Reborn to bring back, Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!

A huge black dragon appeared on the field and was hovering above Joey. It had huge bright red eyes and roared at Dartz. After that, a two huge facedown cards appeared in front of Joey.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon-Atk/2400 Def/2000**

"Good job man," yelled Tristan

"Joey summoned his dragon in just one turn," yelled Duke in happiness.

Joey: After that, I'll set one monster in defense mode. I'll end my turn.

Yami: Now it's my turn! I'll draw!

**Yami's Hand:**

**Pot of Greed-Magic Card**

**Black Luster Ritual-Ritual Magic Card**

**Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior-Level: 8 Atk/3500 Def/3850 (Earth/Rock/Effect)**

**Dark Magician Girl-Level: 6 Atk/2000 Def/1700 (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**Sage's Stone-Magic Card**

**Mirror Force-Trap Card**

Yami: I play pot of greed to draw two more cards.

**Dark Magician-Level: 7 Atk/2500 Def/2100 (Dark/Spellcaster)**

**Graceful Charity-Magic Card**

Yami: Now I too play Graceful Charity to draw three cards!

**Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

**Premature Burial-Equip Magic Card**

**Summoned Skull-Level: 6 Atk/2500 Def/1200 (Dark/Fiend)**

Yami: I'll discard two cards next!

Yami discarded Summoned Skull and his Mirror force having no choice. But he had a card in his deck to bring back his trap card so he can use it against Dartz.

Yami: And now I play the magic card, Black Luster Ritual! I give up Valkyrion to Special Summon Black Luster Soldier! Then monster reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl and play Sage's Stone to Special Summon Dark Magician!

Three monsters appeared on Yami's field. A huge black and green knight appeared on the field, wielding a long sword and a big shield and aimed his sword at Dartz. Next up, a small female magician appeared on the field holding a small short staff. She had long spiky blonde hair and a costume that was similar to the Dark Magician's costume, but more female version of it. Then, of course, the Dar Magician appeared on the field wearing his long purple armored robe, his long magician hat, and his long staff.

**Black Luster Soldier-Atk/3000 Def/2500**

**Dark Magician Girl-Atk/2000 Def/1700**

**Dark Magician-Atk/2500 Def/2100**

"Way to go pharaoh," cheered Tea.

"Impressive," said Ishizu, "Joey summoned one of his powerful monsters and the pharaoh summoned three strong monsters."

"I guess they really want to take down Dartz and free their friends and for Joey, his little sister," replied Odion.

"I wonder what will Kaiba do…" asked Marik to himself.

Seto: My move so be careful when you play your monsters Dartz.

**Seto's Hand:**

**Lord of D.-Level: 4 Atk/1200 Def/1100 (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**Flute of Summoning Dragons-Magic Card**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon (x2)-Level: 8 Atk/3000 Def/2500 (Light/Dragon)**

**Master of the Dragons-Continuous Magic Card**

**Dragon Flare-Quick Magic Card**

Seto: I summon Lord of D. and play the magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragons to Special Summon two of my Blue Eyes White Dragons! I set one card face down and end my turn.

An armored magician appeared on the field wearing some kind of dragon armor and held a flute in his hand. He blew in it and two small orbs of light appeared on the field and the ball of light turned into huge white dragons with glowing blue eyes. The two dragons roared at Dartz, but Dartz was not worried at all.

**Lord of D.-Atk/1200 Def/1100**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon (x2)-Atk/3000 Def/2500**

"Go Seto," cheered Michelle, "show that creep what you can do!"

Dartz: Impressive Mr. Kaiba. In a matter of fact, I'm impressed by all of you. Summoning all your monsters in one turn. But pay close attention to my deck.

**Dartz's Hand:**

**Seal of Orichaclos-Field Magic Card**

**Orichaclos Sakurio-Level: 4 Atk/? Def/? (Light/Orichaclos/Effect)**

**Orichaclos Delmos-Level: 8 Atk/3000 Def/2000 (Dark/Orichaclos/Effect)**

**Orichaclos Kuykoki-Level: 2 Atk/500 Def/500 (Dark/Orichaclos/Effect)**

**The Darkness Reborn-Magic Card**

**Legend of the Seal-Magic Card**

Dartz: I play the magic card, The Seal of Orichaclos!

A huge circle surrounding the four duelists and a smaller circle spread inside the seal until it was barely close the outer circle. Then, markings appeared inside between the circles and a huge star formed inside the second circle.

Dartz: Now, meet a new creature of the Orichaclos family! I summon, Orichaclos Sakurio!

A huge beast appeared on the field. It was a form of a dragon made out of wing with huge wings and had blue eyes. The seal formed on its head and the blue eyes turned into bright red and gave a huge dark roar. When the creature was summoned, the three legendary knight duelists, Seto, Yami, and Joey started the creature in wonder. A new monster they have never seen and also had an unknown attack and defense power.

**Orichaclos Sakurio-Atk/? Def/?**

Yami: Explain yourself Dartz!

Dartz: Attack it and see pharaoh, heh heh heh.

Joey: Oh yeah? Then watch this Dartz! First I'll draw my card and play, Marauding Captain! When Marauding Captain is summoned to the field, I can Special Summon one level 4 or lower warrior monster from my hand to the field! So I summon Blue Flame Swordsman!

Two warrior monsters appeared on the field, a warrior holding two swords and wearing armor, and a blue flaming warrior appeared on Joey's side and had their swords ready for an attack.

**Marauding Captain-Atk/1200 Def/1400**

**Blue Flame Swordsman-Atk/1800 Def/1600**

Joey: Go Captain! Attack his monster now with double slash attack!

Yami: Joey no! Don't get to reckless!

But it was too late. As soon as Joey's monster came close contact with Dartz's monster, Dartz laughed snapped his fingers.

Dartz: Orichaclos Skurio! Activate your special ability!

The Orichaclos monster's eye glowed bright red and the windy monster gave a huge roar. It blew it wings together at Joey's Marauding Captain and blew it away, also destroying it at the same time.

Joey: What happened? What did ya do Dartz!

Dartz: Glad you ask young Wheeler.

**Orichaclos Skurio**

**Level: 4**

**(Light/Orichaclos/Effect)**

**If your opponent attacks this monster and this monster has no attack points and it's in attack mode, destroy that monster and increase that monsters strength to this card. If your opponent attacks this monster and this monster has no defense points and it's in defense mode, destroy that monster and increase that monsters defense to this card. When the monster of your opponent has been destroyed by this card's effect, inflict damage to your opponent's life points with the attack power or defense power transfer to this card.**

**Atk/???? Def/????**

Dartz: Since Joey attacked with a pathetic monster, my monster earns 1200 attack points. And you young Wheeler lose 1200 of your life points.

Joey's Marauding Captain had 1200 attack points so Joey lost 1200 of his life points, but the good news was that, Dartz monster is weak and his monsters are stronger than his. He didn't want to risk it though with his Red Eyes, so soon after, he'll use Blue Flame Swordsman to attack his monster.

**Joey's LP:** 6800

**Orichaclos Skurio-Atk/1200 Def/????**

Dartz: But now earns 500 attack points since it has an attack power now.

**Orichaclos Skurio-Atk/1700 Def/????**

Joey: Big deal! My monsters are still stronger than that piece of junk!

Dartz: Then attack it…

Yami: Joey! Think! Stop acting reckless!

Joey: Chill Yug'. There is no way I am going to lose to that creep. Go Blue Flame Swordsman! Attack his monster!

Blue Flame Swordsman gripped his sword tightly and ran towards Dartz tornado dragon monster and swigged his at it, but before it hit it, Dartz laughed and soon took out his tornado dragon and replaced it with some kind of statue monster. Blue Flame Swordsman destroyed and that monster was destroyed.

Joey: Yo! What was that thing Dartz!

Dartz: That was known as Orichaclos Kuykoki Joseph. Whenever a monster on my field is being attacked and I have Orichaclos Kuykoki in my hand, I can switch that monster out and replace it with it. And best part of all, every time he is destroyed from a battle, he is brought back into the field.

A bright green-blue light appeared from the ground and a huge statue appeared on the field. It had its hand flat making some king of stop sign (you know when people say stop, they put their hand in front of them, like stay where you are. Don't move. Yeah, sort of like that). The statue also looked like a giant tiki Hawaiian statue.

**Orichaclos Kuykoki**

**Level: 2**

**(Dark/Orichaclos/Effect)**

**If one of your monsters is being attacked by another monster controlled by your opponent and you have this card in your hand, activate this cards effect. Replace the monster on the field that is being attacked with this monster, and Special Summon this card in defense mode. Every time this card has been destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon this card back to the field. You can also switch this monster back to your hand with the original monster that you replaced if possible, but the monster you summon back cannot attack that turn.**

**Atk/500 Def/500**

Dartz: And don't forget of my Orichaclos on the field.

**Orichaclos Kuykoki-Atk/1000 Def/500**

Joey: I still got my Red Eyes to blow that statue down!

Yami: Joey stop! Your reckless duel is going to bring us down!

Joey: Listen Yug'! I know I can handle this creature, so let me do what I got to do! Go Red Eyes! Take down that statue of his!

Joey's black dragon opened its mouth and a huge red glow appeared in front it. Dartz was about to re-summon his wind dragon, but before that happen, a huge white flare appeared out of nowhere and destroyed Joey's black dragon. Joey looked up and saw his Red Eyes Black Dragon fall to the ground and then disappeared. Joey looked around and saw Blue Eyes with its mouth opened, facing Joey. Kaiba had a cold look on his face and Joey started to turn red.

Joey: Kaiba! Why did ya do tha' for? I had that monster down! And how did ya do it!

Kaiba: Easy, it's called the magic card, Dragon Flare.

**Dragon Flare**

**(Quick Play Magic Card)**

**If you have a dragon monster on your side of it, you can activate this card. Destroy a monster on the field and the when the monster is destroyed on that player's field, he/she loses half the attack points they lost from that monster.**

Kaiba: This is your punishment for acting reckless Wheeler! You lose 1200 thanks to my magic card. That will teach something not to play around and make us lose.

**Joey's LP:** 5600

Joey: I won't forget that Kaiba! I'm going to take you down!

Yami: Joey enough! Your reckless act could jeopardize our dueling strategy!

Joey: Pharaoh! I'm not doing anything reckless!

Kaiba: Enough! End your turn Wheeler so I can get this over with!

Joey: Fine! Thanks to you rich boy, will be going down!

Yami: I can't take this anymore Joey.

Joey: Huh?

Yami drew his next card and then instantly played it. It was a magic card that a circle in the background with strange markings on the circle with Dark Magician and Girl on it.

Yami: I play the magic card, Magician Seal Spell!

**Magician Seal Spell**

**(Continuous Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have a Dark Magician and a Dark Magician Girl on your side of the field. Your opponent can't attack as long as this card remains on the field. This card cannot be destroyed unless both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are removed from the field.**

Yami: I'm sorry Joey, but I can't allow to do this. Please forgive me.

Dark Magician and Girl raised their wands up in the air and a huge light appeared at the tip of their staff. A circle surrounded Joey and his monster and a barrier was also made.

Joey: Yug'! You too?

Yami: I can't risk losing your soul also! If you keep acting like this, we could lose the duel and won't be able to save the others! Including your sister!

Joey: Pharaoh! Kaiba! When I find a way to get out of here, ya all going down!

Dartz: _/ Impressive. Kaiba and the pharaoh are turning their backs on young Wheeler. This is going to be much, much easier than I thought. And I sense Wheeler's anger growing rapidly. His mind will be controlled by the Orichaclos soon. /_

"Man, Joey is losing his cool out there," yelled Tristan.

"If this keeps up, the pharaoh and Kaiba will end up fighting Joey also," yelled Duke.

"Joey! Stop acting stubborn and listen to what Yugi and Kaiba are trying to tell you," yelled Tea.

Yami: Now I'll start my turn Dartz!

Yami drew his next card and it was a magic card called, Apprentice Sage.

Yami: Here I go! I play the magic card, Apprentice Sage!

**Apprentice Sage**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have Dark Magician on your side of the field. Special Summon Dark Mage Apprentice on your side of the field in attack mode. If you have Dark Magician Girl on your side of the field when you Special Summon this card, this card cannot be targeted in battle and is unaffected by monster effects, spell cards, and trap cards as long as Dark Magician Girl remains on the field.**

Yami: Now I'll summon the young mage, Dark Mage Apprentice! In attack mode!

There was a small black circle in front of Dark Magician and a small fog appeared out of the circle. The black fog started to form into a small a creature holding the small staff. When the fog died out, there was a small black robed magician, similar to the Dark Magician's clothing, holding a small version of Dark Magician's staff.

**Dark Mage Apprentice**

**Level: 3**

**(Dark/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**When this card is Normal Summoned or Flipped Summon, add 1 magic card from your deck or graveyard and add it your hand. If this card has been Special Summoned to the field, bring 2 magic cards from your deck and from your graveyard to your hand. This card gets an extra 300-attack boost for every "Dark Magician" on the field and also earns an extra 300-defense boost for every "Dark Magician Girl" on the field.**

**Atk/1000 Def/1000**

Yami: My mage earns an extra 300-attack boost thanks to its effect and also another 300-defense boost!

**Dark Mage Apprentice-Atk/1300 Def/1300**

Yami: That's not all! I get 4 magic cards and add them to my hand! 2 from my deck and 2 from my graveyard! The 2 magic cards I'll grab from my graveyard are Pot of Greed and Monster Reborn! Now the other 2 from my deck will be kept secret from you Dartz!

Yami grabbed his two magic cards, Pot of Greed and Monster Reborn, from his graveyard. Next, he took out his deck and searched everywhere for 2 more magic cards. He found, a neat magic card and grabbed it, and also found the legendary magic card, the Eye of Timaeus. He added the two cards to his hand and then shuffled his deck.

Yami: Now, I'll play my Pot of Greed I just got back so I can draw 2 more cards!

Yami drew two more cards from my deck and couldn't believe what he got. The first card was Exchange, and the second was none other than, Blaze! The Fire Knight of the East!

Yami: I play exchange to switch cards with someone in the field.

Dartz: I see you'll try to take away my Orichaclos monster from me pharaoh? You won't be able to play it because I have the only power to summon it.

Yami: Who said I was going for your cards?

Dartz: What?

Yami: Seto. I'm checking your hand to see what you got to give up for.

Seto: _/What is Yugi thinking? Is he trying to pull something off?/ _I don't know what your planning Yugi, but fine.

Seto and Yami walked towards each other and showed their hand to one another. Seto couldn't believe what he saw. It was Blaze The Fire Knight and Timaeus as well. Seto was about to take Timaeus, but realized he had a better plan. He knew what Yami was thinking so instead, he took Blaze from his hand. Yami then picked a magic card from Seto and both walked off.

Yami: Now I play, Master of the Dragons!

**Master of the Dragons**

**(Continuous Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if there is a Lord of D. on the field. Players Special Summon a dragon monster from their deck or hand to the field in attack mode during their End Phase. If Lord of D. is removed from the field, remove this card from play and all dragons that were Special Summoned by this cards effect.**

Yami: I end my turn, but not without summoning a dragon first! So I summon, Curse of Dragon!

Yami placed a card on the field and a huge brown dragon appeared on the field flying above him. It roared a spit out a fireball all over the sky and roared again at Dartz.

**Curse of Dragon-Atk/2000 Def/1500**

Yami: After that, I set one card facedown on the field.

Seto: Here I go. I play the magic card, Dragon's Jewel! This card can only be activated if I have a dragon on the field and tribute it. After that, I can draw 3 new cards from my deck!

**Dragon's Jewel**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have a dragon type monster on your side of the field. Select a dragon and tribute it to draw 3 cards. You'll lose half the selected monsters attack power that you tribute to your life points.**

Seto: The dragon I'll choose is Curse of Dragon! So I can draw three new cards!

Dartz: Curse of Dragon is on the pharaoh's side Kaiba. You have to give up a dragon on your side of the field.

Yami: Not without this! I activate, Soul Control Spell!

**Soul Control Spell**

**(Quick Play Magic Card)**

**When you activate this card choose a monster you want on your side of the field to switch with for one turn. The monsters that have been switched cannot attack. After that, the selected monsters then go back to their original side. Negate all effects that target this card.**

Yami: I switch Curse of Dragon with Lord of D.!

Dartz: What? That can't be!

Yami: Oh, but it can be Dartz! This magic card acts like Change of Heart, but a different version of it. It negates all effects that target the card, for instance, Curse of Dragon. Lord D. would negate this magic card because I'm targeting a dragon. But that's not going to happen because my magic card negates its effect!

Curse of Dragon and Lord of D. switch with each other. Curse of Dragon flew towards Seto Kaiba's side of the field while Lord of D. walked to Yami's side of the field. Kaiba then sacrificed Curse of Dragon with his Dragon's Jewel magic card and drew 3 new cards. But in return, he had to lose 1000 of his life points.

**Seto's LP: **7000

Seto: Let's see what I have…

Seto looked at the cards he just drew and gave a dark laugh. He had three powerful cards to help him win this duel with ease.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon-Level: 8 Atk/3000 Def/2500**

**Polymerization-Magic Card**

**Premature Burial-Magic Card**

Seto: I play Polymerization to fuse my White Dragons together to become Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! That's not all! I play Premature Burial to bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon!

The Blue Eyes White Dragon on Kaiba's hand started to glow brightly and soon, the two Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field also started to glow brightly. The three dragons flew up in the air and fused together and a huge bright starlight appeared above them. When the light died out, a huge dragon swooped down to the field with three heads. Each head had different roars when they were reached to Kaiba's side. They started at Dartz waiting to get a piece of him.

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon-Level: 12 (Light/Dragon/Fusion) Atk/4500 Def/3800**

Soon, another bright light appeared on the field a white dragon appeared on the field. Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared back on the field and roared with the Ultimate Dragon beside it at Dartz.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon-Level: 8 (Light/Dragon) Atk/3000 Def/2500**

Seto: I wish I could attack, but there is no way I'm making your monster stronger than my monster Dartz and you making me lose my life points, because this time, I'm stronger than ever with a new improved deck!

Dartz: So I've heard Kaiba. Anyways, I'll draw!

Dartz drew his card from his deck and took a quick glance. His eyes got wide and then, he gave out a dark cold loud laugh. Everyone was confused on what was going, but soon, Dartz stopped laughing and grinned at the three duelists.

Dartz: The end is about to come! I play, Orichaclos Yin-Yang Ritual!

Joey: Yin-Yang Ritual?

Seto: What the hell is that?

Yami: I don't know, but were about to find out.

Dartz: First, I play two magic cards. Legend of the Seal and The Darkness Reborn!

Yami: What do your two magic cards do Dartz!

Dartz: Let me explain in small words you weak-minded fools!

**Legend of the Seal**

**(Magic Card)**

**If "The Seal of the Orichaclos" is on the field, you can activate this card. Draw an "Orichaclos-Level" card from your deck and add it your hand.**

**The Darkness Reborn**

**(Magic Card)**

**If "The Seal of the Orichaclos" is on the field, you can activate this card. The Seal of the Orichaclos will now have an effect that when you summon a monster to the field, it will now have an extra 1000 points for attack and defense power.**

Dartz: Now all monsters I summon will earn 1000 attack AND 1000 defense points to the field! Too bad my Orichaclos statue doesn't earn anything since its been summoned to the field, but when it comes back, then it will be raised by 1000 points.

Dartz: Now, I'll play the Orichaclos Yin-Yang Ritual!

**Orichaclos Yin-Yang Ritual**

**(Ritual Spell Card)**

**Give up monsters that will equal to 8 stars or more. If you have "The Seal of the Orichaclos on your side of the field," this tribute doesn't apply. Special Summon "Orichaclos Yin-Dark Element" and "Orichaclos Yang-light Element" from your hand or deck to the field.**

Dartz: No sacrifices are needed since I have the seal on the field so I can instantly summon my monster! Legendary Knights! Meet your darkest doom! For you will meet Orichaclos Yin and Yang!

Two fires appeared on the field separate from each other. However, this wasn't any ordinary fire. One fire was pure black and the second fire was pure white. The two fires grew larger and both started to form into creatures. The first fire, formed into some sort of knight creature wearing black armor all over its body. It was a huge knight with some kind of circle on its chest armor. The circle had a wave heading from the bottom to the top. It was pure black and had a small white circle at the huge wave part. The white fire formed also into some kind of knight creature and also wore armor all over its body. It had a circle symbol on its chest armor too, but it was different compared to the black armored knight. The circle on OrichaclosYang was heading from top to bottom and had was white. And it had a small black circle in the big part of the wave. The two monsters stared at the three duelists opposing them and raised their hands. Orichaclos Yin raised its right arm and Orichaclos Yang raised its left arm. A white smoke appeared on their hands and a huge sword appeared. Orichaclos Yang held a huge white sword and Orichaclos Yin held a huge black sword.

**Orichaclos Yin-Dark Element**

**Level: 8**

**(Dark/Orichaclos/Effect)**

**This card can only be summoned by the ritual spell card, "Orichaclos Yin-Yang Ritual". This card is unaffected by magic and trap cards that will target this card. Any magic or trap card that targets this card is negated and removed from play. You can fuse this card with "Orichaclos Yang-Light Element" to form "Orichaclos-Divine Yin-Yang". **

**Atk/2800 Def/2000**

**Orichaclos Yang-Light Element**

**Level: 8**

**(Light/Orichaclos/Effect)**

**This card can only be summoned by the ritual spell card, "Orichaclos Yin-Yang Ritual". This card is unaffected by monster effects that will target this card. Any monster effects that target this card is negated and removed from play. This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle, but battle damage still applies. You can fuse this card with "Orichaclos Yin-Dark Element" to form "Orichaclos-Divine Yin-Yang". **

**Atk/2800 Def/2000**

Dartz: Now both of my monsters earn 1000 attack and defense points thanks to my Seal's new effect from my magic card, The Darkness Reborn! Now they are even stronger than before!

**Orichaclos Yin-Dark Element-Atk/3800 Def/3000**

**Orichaclos Yang-Light Element-Atk/3800 Def/3000**

Seto: Big deal Dartz. I have the strongest monster on my side of the field so I can easily destroy it!

Dartz: I'm not targeting you Mr. Kaiba. I'm targeting young Wheeler!

Joey: What?

Yami: Oh no!

"Joey is going to lose some life points if Dartz attacks his Blue Flame Swordsman," yelled Tristan.

"Joey better have something on his field if he wants to be protected by Dartz attack," yelled Duke.

Dartz: Attack Orichaclos Yin! Destroy his Blue Flame Swordsman with Sword of Darkness!

The huge black knight monster lifted up its black sword and slammed it hard at the ground. A huge black wave appeared from the sword and was heading straight towards Joey's blue flaming warrior. Joey covered his eyes, but soon two huge wings appeared out of nowhere and covered Blue Flame Swordsman and Joey Wheeler. The black wave hit the wings and there was a huge explosion. Dust was everywhere and everyone wondered what was going on. When the dust cleared out, the two wings were still there covering Joey and his Blue Flame Swordsman. Joey opened his eyes and saw the two wings and looked everywhere wondering where it came from.

Dartz: What is the meaning of this! Who protected you Wheeler!

Yami: That would be me Dartz!

Joey: Pharaoh!

"Joey was saved thanks to the pharaoh," said Marik in joy, "Looks like Joey is going to be alright."

"I'll say," laughed Tristan wiping his sweat off his face.

"Joey," whispered Mai scared of seeing him lose.

Joey: Pharaoh. You protected me…

Yami: Joey. You need to be carefully. I cast that magic card around you so you want get yourself into trouble. We need to work together as a team in order to beat Dartz.

Joey: …

Yami: I know your angry at Dartz for making Serenity duel against Tea and losing her soul, but you got to keep your cool. Don't give up to the darkness. Fight to save Joey. Don't fight with anger…

Dartz: Pharaoh! Explain your card!

Yami: Gladly Dartz! The magic card I just activated was Guardian Wings Protection!

**Guardian Wings Protection**

**(Quick Play Magic Card)**

**If your opponent is about to attack, you can activate this card and all damage from your opponent is counted as 0 for one turn. By activating this card, you lose 700 of your life points. **

Dartz: That card looks like it would belong to Rafael…

Yami: It is from Rafael.

Dartz: What?

Joey: When did he give you that card?

Yami: Before we split up, after the duel against Tea and Serenity. Rafael handed me a card. He didn't tell what it was, but he said it would be greatly helpful. I didn't know where he got this idea from, but he was right, this magic card was helpful.

Seto: Heh.

Dartz: Your safe for now Joseph, but watch yourself. I'm going to get you when its my turn.

Joey: Will see about that Dartz!

Joey drew his card and looked at it. Joey gave a grin and played the card he just drew.

Joey: I activate the magic card, Lucky or Unlucky Sword!

**Lucky or Unlucky Sword**

**(Magic Card)**

**Take one card that was sent to the graveyard first from the duel and make sure your opponent doesn't see the card you took. Your opponent guesses what kind of card is it and if he/she gets it wrong, you can play that card to the field. If it's a monster, Special Summon to the field if possible. Also, choose a selected monster on the field and the selected monster's attack points will combined with one of your monster's attack power you selected also. If your opponent guesses it right, that card is removed from play and you must attack if possible.**

Joey: It's all or nothing!

Joey took one card from his graveyard and made sure Dartz only saw the back and he saw the front. Dartz was annoyed and confused a little with this new magic card.

Joey: If you guess right Dartz what card is in my hand, this card is removed from play and I must attack. You guess wrong, my card is automatically played to the field and I can a monster's attack points to none other than my Blue Flame Swordsman! So choose Dartz! Is my card a magic? Trap? Or a monster?

Dartz grinned his teeth and thought very carefully.

Dartz: _/ Lets see. During this whole duel, Joey went first. Wheeler played a magic card and discarded two. Red Eyes Black Dragon? Or could it be that other card? It's either Red Eyes or another card. Which is it/_

Joey: Come on Dartz. It's all about luck. Let's see if you have any!

Dartz: Magic! It's a magic card!

Joey: Beep! Wrong answer!

Joey showed his card to Dartz and it was none other than Jinzo! When Joey played Graceful Charity, he discarded Jinzo and then Red Eyes. He knew sooner or later, he would have a card to make Dartz guess what card was sent first to his graveyard. He made sure of it and it paid off.

Joey: I summon! Jinzo!

Everyone gasped and Dartz had a shocking face. Everyone cheered, especially Espa Roba knowing he was going to see his old card again. A huge mechanical beast appeared on the field wearing some kind of black robe, black and green armor for his chest, wore some kind of mask, like, mad scientist mask, and his brain, I think it was his brain, showing. Yuck.

"Jinzo," yelled Espa in happiness, "Good to see you my best card…things wasn't the same without you in my deck…"

Joey: And now for part 2 of my magic card! I'll grab a monster's attack points and add it to my monster's attack power! Making him way stronger than before! And the monster I choose, is Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Dartz: What?

Seto: What are you planning Wheeler!

Joey: Relax Kaiba. Your Blue Eyes will be fine. All I'm after is its attack points!

A huge green sword appeared on Blue Flame Swordsman hand and a green aurora surrounded the sword on Joey's monster. Also, Kaiba's dragon started to glow a green aurora too. The spirit of Blue Eyes came out and went to Joey's sword. Blue Flame Swordsman was the strongest monster on the field now.

**Blue Flame Swordsman-Atk/6300 Def/1600**

Dartz: Oh no!

"Alright! Joey has now the most powerful monster on the field," glee Tea, "No way Dartz will survive!"

"You fools," yelled Bakura.

Everyone faced Bakura and wondered what he was talking about.

"Stupid Wheeler forgot that Yugi activated a magic card so his reckless dueling won't interfere with his and Kaiba's strategy," laughed Bakura.

"I forgot all about that magic card," said Odion.

"What is Joey going to do now," wondered Ishizu.

"Easy. His going to make Dartz attack him," smiled Espa.

Everyone looked at Espa Roba now. In confusion on what he was talking about.

"Since Joey can't attack, he'll make Dartz attack him," smiled Espa.

"Is your hair part of your brain little green freak," said Mako crossing his arms, "Joey doesn't have that kind of card on the field…does he?"

Joey: Espa. You got true ESP!

Dartz: Huh?

Joey: True. Pharaoh cast a magic card around me so I won't do stupid mistakes. I don't blame him. Since I can't attack with this magic card surrounding me, I'll make sure YOUR monster attacks me!

Dartz: What!

Joey: Activate trap card! Reckless Strike!

**Reckless Strike**

**(Trap Card)**

**Choose a monster on your opponent's side of the field. That monster you selected must attack if possible.**

Joey: The monster I choose is your Orichaclos Yang! Let's see if he can withstand my Blue Flame Swordsman!

Dartz: My monster can't be destroyed as a result of battle, but I'll still lose damage! This can't be happening!

Joey: Dis ain't no dream Dartz! Prepare to lose life points!

Orichaclos Yang lifted up its white sword and dashed towards Joey's monster. Blue Flame Swordsman held his sword tightly and stood his ground until Dartz's monster was close enough to be destroyed. Just then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a burst of light mixed with darkness appeared on the field covering the dueling field. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light. Joey's monster was all of a sudden destroyed, but Joey didn't notice it until the light died out. Everyone put their hands down and for Joey, when he put his hands down, he saw his Blue Flame Swordsman gone.

Joey: What happened? What did you do Dartz!

Dartz: A counter-attack Joseph. Want me to spell it to you? C-O-U-N-T-E-R dash A-T-T-A-C-K. Counter-attack.

Joey: I can spell Dartz! But what counter-attack?

Dartz: From my monster of course…

Joey then noticed a huge black and white beast knight up in the air. Half of its armor was two different colors. On the right half of its armor, it wore pure black all over it and on the left half of its armor, it wore pure white all over it. On the center of the armor, a circle appeared. A full circle combined together. A white wave merged with a black wave heading opposite directions and with a small circle opposite in the center of their wave.

Dartz: Joseph! Meet a new monster on the field! Orichaclos-Divine Yin-Yang!

**Orichaclos Divine Yin-Yang**

**Level: 10**

**(Light-Dark/Orichaclos/Effect)**

**This monster can't be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This card can't be Special Summoned, except by fusing "Orichaclos Yin-Dark Element" with "Orichaclos Yang-Light Element". This card is unaffected by spell, trap, and monster cards controlled by your opponent. Whenever this card attacks, selected the attacking monster's attack strength and add half of it to this card until the end of your turn. You can tribute this card to bring back "Orichaclos Yin-Dark Element" and "Orichaclos Yang-Light Element" from you graveyard, to the field.**

**Atk/3500 Def/3000**

Dartz: Also of course of the Seal's effect giving it an extra 1000 boost from The Darkness Reborn.

**Orichaclos Divine Yin-Yang-Atk/4500 Def/4000**

Joey: So what? My monster was still stronger than yours! How did you destroy it?

Dartz: Look at my monster again Joseph.

**Orichaclos Divine Yin-Yang-Atk/7650 Def/4000**

Joey: What the?

Dartz: My monster earns half the attack power of your Blue Flame Swordsman! Making my monster stronger than yours.

**Joey's LP:** 4250

Yami: Joey! That was a really good move you did! It may have not work, but now you are dueling like a true duelist!

Joey: Thanks pharaoh…

Yami: Well, it's my move now! I'll draw! Next up, I'll play Card Destruction! We must all get rid our hand and send them to the graveyard. After that, we must draw the same amount of cards we had earlier.

Dartz: No!

Yami: Yes! Which means you lose your Orichaclos monster from your hand!

Dartz: I won't allow it! I can switch my Orichaclos Kuykoki with my Orichaclos Sakurio! I can switch them around if it's possible! Now my wind dragon is back on the field!

The stone statue creature disappeared was replaced by a huge wind. The wind formed into a huge dragon and was once again back to the field.

**Orichaclos Sakurio-Atk/???? Def/????**

Everyone discarded their hand and drew the same amount of cards they had earlier. Joey drew no cards since he had none, Yami drew two cards because he hand Monster Reborn and Timaeus in his hand when he sent this two cards to the field. Seto discarded one card since he had Blaze when he sent it the graveyard. And Dartz drew two cards from his because of Kuykoki and that magic card he took from his graveyard.

**Joey's Hand:**

**None**

**Yami's Hand:**

**Call of the Haunted-Continuous Trap Card**

**Polymerization-Magic Card**

**Seto's Hand:**

**Dark Designator-Magic Card**

**Dartz's Hand:**

**Orichaclos God-Vulcan-Level: 10 (Divine/Divine-Beast/Hidden Effect) Atk/X000 Def/X000**

**Rebirth of the Orichaclos-Magic Card**

Dartz: Oh! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

Joey: What's up with ya?

Dartz: Thank you pharaoh for helping me out!

Yami: Huh?

Dartz: I finally drew it! I finally drew it! Your reckless magic card allowed me two draw the most powerful card equal to know other than your Egyptian God Cards!

Seto: What!

"What's Dartz saying yo," yelled Tristan.

"This looks bad for the guys," whispered Tea.

"Heh, this is going to be interesting," grinned Bakura staring at the dueling field.

Dartz: I have a card in my hand that has the equal strength to your god cards pharaoh! Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Yami: Oh no…

Seto: You must be bluffing!

Dartz: Does this look like a bluff Mr. Kaiba?

Yami: Argh. If it's true, then we must destroy your monster! Kaiba! I'll fuse my Black Luster Soldier with your dragon! I play the magic card Polymerization!

The two monsters glowed bright and Black Luster Solider jumped in the air. He landed on Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's head and was now the strongest monster on the field.

**Dragon Master Knight**

**Level: 12**

**(Light/Dragon/Fusion/Effect)**

"**Black Luster Solider" +"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon"**

**This monster cannot be Special Summon except by fusion summoning using the monsters required above. This card earns 500 attack points for every dragon on the field except itself.**

**Atk/5000 Def/5000**

Yami: That ends my turn by setting one card facedown…

Seto: My move Dartz! I'll draw! Next I play Dark Designator!

**Dark Designator**

**(Magic Card)**

**Declare 1 Monster Card name. If the declared card is in your opponent's deck, add 1 card of that to your opponent's hand.**

Seto: But I won't use it on you Dartz! I'll use it on Yugi!

Yami: Kaiba!

Seto: Yugi. I want you to draw your Winged Dragon of Ra from your deck and add it to your hand! We need all the strength we need to defeat Dartz!

Yami went right away searching his Winged Dragon of Ra from his deck. He soon saw his golden dragon and added it to his hand. After that, he shuffled his deck and put it back in his deck.

Seto: Next up, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Blaze! The Fire Knight!

A huge fire burst from the ground and mini fireballs were coming from the fire. A red armored knight stepped out of the fire and extended his right hand. The fire went up in the air and down the knight's hand and formed into a huge burning sword. He gave out a battle cry and wielded his sword with both of his hands ready to attack.

**Blaze the Fire Knight-East**

**Level: 6**

**(Fire/Warrior/Effect)**

**When this card is Tribute Summoned successfully, destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field. When this card is summoned the field in any other way, all face-up monsters attributes are changed to fire. This card earns 100 attack points for every fire monster on the field. Every time this card destroys a fire type monster, this cards Attack power is raised by 500-attack power. Also, as long as the field card Temple of Blaze remains on your side of the field, this card is unaffected by monster effects, trap cards, and spell cards. **

**Atk/2450 Def/2000**

Seto: Now all monsters are turned into fire types making Blaze stronger!

All monsters had a small fire in front of them indicating they were a fire monster now. Dartz didn't care because he knew Blaze wasn't strong enough to take down.

**Blaze-Atk/3250 Def/2000** (Earned 800 points because of 8 face-up monsters on the field)

Seto: I'm ready to take you down Dartz!

Dartz: Is that so Kaiba? Well, prepare to meet your match! I'll draw! I play Rebirth of the Orichaclos!

**Rebirth of the Orichaclos**

**(Magic Card)**

**Return all Orichaclos cards you lost from a magic card controlled by your opponent and add them back to your hand.**

Dartz: I'll bring back my two cards the pharaoh discarded from my hand! But that's not all! I Special Summon Orichaclos Babaou!

**Orichaclos Babaou**

**Level: 3**

**(Dark/Orichaclos/Effect)**

**You can special summon this card if your opponent has more monsters on the field than you. **

**Atk/1000 Def/1000**

Dartz: Since the pharaoh has more monsters than me, I can special summon my monster! After that, I split my Orichaclos Divine Yin-Yang back to their original forms!

The huge black and white armored monster separated into Orichaclos Yin and Yang. After that, Dartz gave a huge evil grin to the three duelists opposing him.

Dartz: This it! I want you to meet a god card of my own!

Yami: What?

Dartz: Pharaoh. You and your brother are not the only ones who have a god card too! I have an Atlantis God Card!

Joey: An Atlantis God Card?

Dartz: I sacrifice my Orichaclos Babaou, Orichaclos Yin-Dark Element and Orichaclos Yang-Light Element in order to summon, Orichaclos God-Vulcan!

The three monsters disappeared and when they disappeared, there was a huge earthquake. Everyone was trying to stand in their two feet, but some people ended up falling down. Seto, Yami, Joey, and Dartz were some of the people to remain on their feet. When the earthquake stopped, there was huge bright red light in the middle of the dueling field. The light grew brighter and brighter and soon, a huge beast appeared behind Dartz with huge red wings. It had a huge blue diamond on its chest and had two mouths. One on the bottom and the second on top of that mouth, just like Slifer. In a matter of fact, it was the exact version of Slifer, but instead of a dragon, this Atlantis god was like a giant version of Satan! It gave out a huge dark roar and Dartz laughed manically.

Dartz: Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahaha! Joseph! Kaiba! Pharaoh! Meet your doom with my god card! The end for you all has just begun! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**End of chapter 47**

**Next Chapter-Abyss Guardian Four: Clash of the gods**

That's it folks. Hope you'll all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I'll be working on the next chapter during winter break. Hope you all have tons of presents. Well, next chapter soon to update!


	48. Abyss Guardian Four: Clash of the Gods

**Chapter 48-Abyss Guardian Four: Clash of the Gods**

The duel still continued between the three duelists, Joey Wheeler, Yami Yugi, and Seto Kaiba against the dark king of Atlantis and the Orichaclos master, Dartz. So far, the duel has gotten intense and everyone is still on the dueling field, but things right now, were getting tough. Joey had Jinzo on his side of the field, a tall machine-like-human creature with 2400 attack points and a facedown trap card. Yami Yugi, has three Dark Magicians on his side of the field, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, and Dark Mage Apprentice with a continuous magic card known as Magician's Seal Spell, a magic card that stops a player from attacking, and that card was put on Joey because they were afraid he would do something reckless. Seto had a red blazing knight on his side of the field known as Blaze, the Fire Knight of the East and a huge dragon with a knight on top of it known as Dragon Master Knight (I know it's not the right name, at least, I don't think so, but I'll use this name for the time being). And for Dartz, he had one monster on his side of the field, a monster called, Orichaclos God-Vulcan, also known as an Atlantis God Card similar to the pharaoh's Egyptian God Cards.

Yami: Explain your card Dartz!

Dartz: I will in short time pharaoh. That ends my turn…

Joey: Great, it's my turn and I don't have the slightest idea how much attack points his creature has!

**Orichaclos God-Vulcan Atk/X000 Def/X000**

Yami: Careful Joey, best not to do anything.

Joey: Right. By the way Dartz, did I forget to mention that when my Blue Flame Swordsman is destroyed, the original Flame Swordsman replaces it!

Dartz: What?

Joey: I know it's late, but come out Flame Swordsman!

A huge flame appeared on the ground and soon shaped into a human warrior creature wearing a blue-red mixed robed and holding a sword that was burning brightly.

**Flame Swordsman-Atk/1800 Def/1600**

Joey: That ain't all Dartz! First up, I'll want him in defense mode to protect my life points, same thing for Jinzo. After tha, I'll play this neat magic card, The Claw of Helmos!

Dartz: What!

Yami: Way to go Joey!

Joey: No big pharaoh! I use it to fuse with my Flame Swordsman! Hit it! By fusing these two cards together, I can make, Burning Eruption Sword Helmos!

A huge red dragon appeared on the field on Joey's side of the field. It gave a huge roar and had spikes coming out of its head (I think he has spikes on his head). Flame Swordsman jumped in the air and Helmos flew up in the air. Both creatures fused together and became a huge burning red sword.

**Burning Eruption Sword-Helmos**

**(Equip Magic Card)**

"**Flame Swordsman" + "The Claw of Helmos"**

**This magic card can only be made by fusing the two cards above. When this card is equipped to a monster on your side of the field, raise that card's attack points by 500-points. If this card is equipped to a fire type monster or pyro, raise that card's attack points by 1000 points. The monster equipped with this card earns 600 points for every fire/pyro type monster on the field and is unaffected by magic and trap cards controlled by your opponent.**

Joey: And I attach this magic card to none other than Blaze!

A huge red sword appeared on Blaze's right hand and then started to burn brightly. Blaze held it tight in his hand and aimed the sword at the Atlantis God Card in front him. Joey grinned and then ended his turn.

Yami: Nice work Joey. Ok. Now I'll draw. Look's like this is the end for you Dartz!

**Blaze-Atk/5150 Def/200**

Dartz: You believe it is the end for me pharaoh? I want you to pay close attention to the field!

All of a sudden, Flame Swordsman and Blaze the Fire Knight of the East began to glow bright red. They turned into a small floating ball and went up to the Atlantis God. The huge devil god grabbed the floating energy balls and both disappeared into it. All of a sudden, the creature had attack points.

**Orichaclos God-Vulcan-Atk/2000 Def/2000**

Seto: What did you do Dartz?

Dartz: My monster destroys every fire type monster on the field and depending how many fire type monsters it destroyed, it earns that many attack points.

Yami: So every fire type monster you destroy equals 1000 attack points then…

Dartz: That's right!

Joey: May I mention to ya Dartz that your monster only has 2000 attack points?

Dartz: Does it Wheeler? Orichaclos God-Vulcan! Open your secondary mouth!

The huge red beast opened its top mouth and made a flamethrower come out of its mouth. It hit every monster on the field and soon closed its mouth. No monster was destroyed, but every creature was now red. Joey's Jinzo was not fully red. Its armor was red and had a little flame on its center chest. Yami's Dark Magician's were wearing a red magician robe instead or purple or black. Also don't forget about Lord of D (He still has it, I think). It wore red dragon armor and had a flying red cape. And for Seto's dragon's, Dragon Master Knight and Blue Eyes White Dragon, they turned into a red dragon instead, so for Blue Eyes White Dragon, I guess it would be now called, Blue Eyes Red Dragon.

Dartz: I'm going to tell you its effect!

**Orichaclos God-Vulcan**

**Level: 10**

**(Divine/Divine-Beast/Hidden Effect)**

**This monster can only be summoned to the field by sacrificing 3 monsters on your side of the field. When this card is summoned to the field, destroy every fire monster on the field. This card earns 1000 attack and defense points for every fire monster destroyed by this card's effect. After that, turn all monsters on the field into fire type monsters. When a fire type monster is battling this monster, raise this cards attack power by half of that card's attack points. This card earns 1000 points for every fire type monster destroyed in battle. Magic and trap cards will only affect this card for 1 turn. This monster is unaffected by any monster effects that are lower than a level 10 monster. Monster effect's that also target this card, works for only 1 turn (if they are a level 10 or higher).**

**Atk/X000 Def/X000**

Joey: I'll end my turn…

Yami: This will going to end Dartz! I'll draw!

Yami drew his next card and prepared to summon his Egyptian God Card. But first, he had to do something.

Yami: Looks like I have something in my hand Dartz to defeat you! I play Jug of Greed! This magic card allows me to draw 4 cards, only if I have Pot of Greed in my graveyard!

Yami drew four new cards to his hand. This card has been nothing, but good help for him. This card always gave him something good, hopefully it'll give him something better.

**Slifer the Sky Dragon-Level: 10 (Divine/Divine-Beast/Hidden Effect) Atk/X000 Def/X000**

**Dark Magician's Spell Book of Recovery-Magic Card**

**The Three Magnet Warriors-Magic Card**

**Breaker the Magical Warrior-Level: 4 (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect) Atk/1600 Def/1000**

Yami: I play, Dark Magician's Spell Book of Recovery!

**Dark Magician's Spell Book of Recovery**

**(Magic Card)**

**This magic card can only be activated if you have a Dark Magician on your side of the field. Return 4 magic cards in your graveyard, to your hand. You must remove the same number of cards you returned to your hand, from your hand at the end of your turn.**

Yami: Four of my magic cards that I have used in the duel will now return back to my hand!

**Yami's Magic Cards:**

**Jar of Greed-Magic Card**

**Polymerization-Magic Card**

**Eye of Timeaus-Magic Card**

**Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

Yami: Here I go! I give up my three magicians in order to summon, Slifer! The Sky Dragon! And since I'm giving up my Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, Joey is free from my Magician Spell Seal.

Joey: All right! Now I can fully attack! Watch yourself Dartz because I'm free and the pharaoh is about to finish this duel with his Egyptian God Card!

Seto: Not what I was expecting, but a god is a god.

A huge thunderstorm appeared out of nowhere and a red lighting struck the dueling zone at the pharaoh's side of the field. The red lighting then started to form into something, it started spinning around and something starting coming out of it. Huge red wings came out of the red lighting, claws started to form, soon after, the body was made and a huge red dragon appeared on the field. It had a huge blue jewel on its forehead and had two mouths, one on top of the other one.

Yami: Dartz! You are about to face a true god! Welcome to the field my Egyptian God Card! Slifer the Sky Dragon!

**Slifer the Sky Dragon-Atk/X000 Def/X000**

Yami: My dragon earns 1000 points for every card I hold in my hand, but that's about to change for which I play, Jug of Greed! I'll draw another four cards, yet again!

**Yami's Hand:**

**Swords of Revealing Light-Magic Card (From Jug of Greed)**

**Buster Blader-Level: 7 (Earth/Warrior/Effect) Atk/2600 Def/2300 (From Jug of Greed)**

**Mystical Elf-Level: 4 (Light/Spellcaster) Atk/800 Def/2000 (From Jug of Greed)**

**Old Vindictive Magician-Level: 2 (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect) Atk/450 Def/600 (From Jug of Greed)**

**Polymerization-Magic Card**

**Eye of Timeaus-Magic Card**

**Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

**The Three Magnet Warriors-Magic Card**

**Breaker the Magical Warrior-Level: 4 (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect) Atk/1600 Def/1000**

Yami: Now my Slifer has 9000 attack points and defense points!

**Slifer the Sky Dragon-Atk/9000 Def/9000**

Yami: Slifer! Destroy his Orichaclos God-Vulcan with Thunder Wave Blast!

Slifer opened its top mouth and shot out a huge powerful thunder beam and hit the Atlantis God Card. The huge Satan-like beast was blown back by the sky dragon's flare and soon disappeared out of the field. Dartz shield his eyes from the powerful flare. Everyone cheered and for Joey and Seto, they couldn't believe their eyes. The duel had finally ended. Looks like this was the easiest duel they have ever faced…was it?

**End of Chapter 48**

**Next Chapter-?????????**

I didn't want to keep my fans who love my story waiting so I just ended the chapter with only 6 pages. But next chapter, it will be really long. This duel, do you think its over? You might have to wait till the next update. This time, I'll be working on the next chapter for all you guys. It will be the longest duel I have ever written, besides the duel with Sigma and Bakura and also between Seto and Mokuba.


	49. AG Four: Clash of the Gods II

**Chapter 49-Abyss Guardian Four: Clash of the Gods II**

Smoke was on the dueling field. No one couldn't see anything, but knew that the pharaoh had won the duel…right? There was no way that Dartz could have survived that attacked because Dartz had nothing to protect his life points from and his so called, Atlantis God Card had only 2000 attack points while the pharaoh's Egyptian God Card had 9000 attack points! Dartz had be down for the count, but apparently, they couldn't see if he WAS down because of the thick smoke all over the dueling field.

Joey: Its over! It has to be! I mean, Yug' just destroyed that thing without breaking a sweat…

Seto: Heh, if that was the best Dartz could do, then I'm quite disappointed of his dueling skills…

Joey and Seto started to walk away back to the gang behind them, but Yami Yugi just remained stood, still staring what was in front of him. Joey and Seto reached the gang and soon turned around seeing Yami was still there on the dueling field.

"Pharaoh! Come on! Let's go and get Aeru," yelled Joey.

"Yeah! There was no way Dartz could have survived that attack," yelled Tea.

"Right. So let's just keep moving," said Duke.

Yami lowered his dueling disk, but didn't remove his cards yet. For some reason, he didn't like this at all. As Yami was about to turn and leave, all of a sudden, a huge bright blue light lit up under hit feet, and moved across the entire floor. Everyone gasped wondering what was going on, and as soon as Yami turned around finding the source of the light came from, he stood there. Dartz was on his feet, unharmed grinning manically and then started laughing manically.

**Dartz's LP:** 8000 _(Yes, I've checked and read my chapters that had Dartz dueling against Joey, Seto, and Yami. He hasn't been touch yet)_

"What the," yelled Seto, "Dartz is still standing!"

"That can't be yo," yelled Joey.

Seto and Joey ran back to the field, but then, the smoke was soon blown away and the Seal of the Orichaclos was still on the field. Joey and Seto hit the invisible shield that surrounded the field and were blown back hard at the ground.

Yami: Joey! Kaiba! You two all right?

"Yeah," coughed Joey as he slowly got up on his two feet, "Looks like we won't be with you pharaoh…"

"Damn. We were fools to even think about leaving Yugi over there alone," yelled Seto clenching his fists tight.

"But if the duel still went on, how did they managed to get out," asked Mai.

"Fools. Probably his idea in the first place," laughed Bakura.

"Why do you even help us," asked Tristan crossing his arms staring the thief spirit.

"That Atlantis God Card of his was weak, but worth it," stated Bakura, "he thought it would be more enjoyable if he dueled those three duelists, but when Yugi summoned his Slifer the Sky Dragon and destroyed his God Card with enormous power, Dartz couldn't help himself, but wanted more of that power. He wanted Kaiba and Wheeler off their field, all he ever wanted was the pharaoh. King against pharaoh. I wonder who will win, hahahahahahaha."

Yami: Dartz! Explain yourself! Who did you survive that attack?

Dartz: I'm no going down without a fight pharaoh! I activated my quick spell magic card, Orichaclos Level-Ultimas!

**Orichaclos Level-Ultimas**

**(Quick Play Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have "The Seal of Orichaclos" on your side of the field. As long as one Orichaclos monster remains on the field, all damage with become 0 after the battle phase that targeted Orichaclos monsters on your side of the field.**

Dartz: I lose no damage from that attack pharaoh. So you end your turn?

Yami: Argh. I'll end my turn Dartz, by playing Swords of Revealing Light. After that, four cards are removed from play from my hand…

Yami first played the magic card, Swords of Revealing Light and thousands of sword lights surrounded Dartz. After that, Yami checked his hand to see what four cards he hand to remove from play. Yami removed Buster Blader, Breaker the Magical Warrior, Polymerization, and Old Vindictive Magician from play. Smoke soon came out of Slifer's second mouth (the one on top of the first mouth), and soon felt weak. However, it was still the strongest monster on the field.

**Yami's LP:** 8000 _(He too hasn't been touch yet, like a whole new duel has started…)_

**Slifer the Sky Dragon-Atk/5000 Def/5000** _(I forgot to add The Winged Dragon of Ra on the last chapter. Slifer's attack strength was supposed to be 10,000, but ended up being 9000.)_

**Yami's Current Hand:**

**Eye of Timaeus-Magic Card**

**Monster Reborn-Magic Card**

**The Three Magnet Warriors-Magic Card**

**Mystical Elf-Level: 4 (Light/Spellcaster) Atk/800 Def/2000**

**The Winged Dragon of Ra-Level: 10 (Divine/Divine-Beast/Hidden Effect) Atk/???? Def/????**

"Come on Yugi! Show Dartz what your made out of," yelled Duke.

"Show that pesky duelist what it takes to be a true duelist," yelled Marik.

"We have your back pharaoh," cheered Ishizu.

"Win this duel pharaoh," yelled Odion.

"We're with you all the way," yelled Mako.

"Beat this creep," cheered Espa.

Yami: Thanks guys. I'll beat Dartz no matter what!

"Ah, are we in heaven," said the knocked out Rex.

"Ahhhhh, shut up," mumbled Weevil who was also knocked out.

Yami: Make your move Dartz! My Slifer may have 5000 attack points now, but it is still the strongest monster on the field!

Dartz: Maybe so, but with this next card I'm about to draw, it will bring down that hunk of dragon down!

Dartz instantly drew his card and gave a small grin to the pharaoh. Yami didn't like this one bit, but whatever Dartz played, he was saved because he had Swords of Revealing Light on his side of the field, which meant Dartz couldn't attack.

Dartz: I play the magic card, Ultimate Darkness!

**Ultimate Darkness**

**(Magic Card)**

You must remove all cards in your hand from play and then you draw the same amount of cards on that your opponent has on his/her hand. You must skip 2 of your draw phase after the activation of this card.

Dartz: I can draw 5 cards from my deck and add it to my hand. In return, I cannot draw for 2 turns. But first, I must remove every card that I hold in my hand first before I can draw 5 cards.

Dartz removed his card(s) from that he held in his hand from play and then drew 5 new cards to his hand. Though he couldn't draw for 2 turns, Yami was in for something.

**Dartz's Hand:**

**Orichaclos God-Hades-Level: 10 (Divine/Divine-Beast/Hidden Effect) Atk/4000 Def/4000**

**Orichaclos BoZaMo-Magic Card**

**The Darkness Spreads-Trap Card**

**Soldier of Oblivion-Level: 4 (Dark/Fiend) Atk/1500 Def/1000**

**An Army of Darkness-Magic Card**

Dartz: I play the magic card, Orichaclos BoZaMo!

"Bo what ya ma call it," asked Joey raising an eyebrow.

Dartz: This powerful magic card allows me to Special Summon 3 Orichaclos monsters from my deck to the field! Now I summon, Orichaclos Bo, Orichaclos Za, and Orichaclos Mo!

**Orichaclos BoZaMo**

**(Magic Card)**

**This magic card can only be activated if you have "The Seal of Orichaclos" on your side of the field, you have no monsters, and your opponent has at least 1 monster on the field. Special Summon Orichaclos Bo, Orichaclos Za, and Orichaclos Mo, from your deck to the field in attack mode.**

Dartz: Come forth my three little demons from the very heart of the Orichaclos!

Three small black fogs appeared on the field in front of Dartz. The black fogs disappeared quickly and three small demons appeared on the field. A small blue demon was glaring evilly at Yami, a small red demon was running around, and a black demon was jumping around manically.

**Orichaclos Bo-Atk/500 Def/500**

**Orichaclos Za-Atk/500 Def/500**

**Orichaclos Mo-Atk/500 Def/500**

Dartz: Don't forget about the 1000 attack/defense point boost from The Seal of the Orichaclos and its upgraded ability from The Darkness Reborn.

**Orichaclos Bo-Atk/1500 Def/1500**

**Orichaclos Za-Atk/1500 Def/1500**

**Orichaclos Mo-Atk/1500 Def/1500**

Yami: Little demons don't frighten me Dartz.

Dartz: You should be scared because I sacrifice three of my monsters in order to summon Orichaclos God-Hades!

Three demons disappeared in a flash and then a huge dark pool appeared in the middle of the field. Everyone waited and soon, a two huge hands came out of the pool. It shook the entire field and everyone could barely stand on their feet, except for Dartz and Yami. Then, the hands pulled itself up and revealed a huge gigantic beast, a bit bigger than Orichaclos-Vulcan, dressed in a dark blue robe. It wore black gloves, black Goth-like spike armor, black boots and had its hood up so you couldn't see its face. All you could see was blackness. Then, two red eyes shot up from the black face and gave a huge mighty roar and a black cape flying over behind it.

Dartz: Pharaoh! Meet Orichaclos God-Hades! The lord of the Dead!

**Orichaclos God-Hades**

**Level: 10**

**(Divine/Divine-Beast/Hidden Effect)**

**This monster can only be summoned by sacrificing 3 monsters on your side of the field. When this card is summoned to the field, destroy all magic or trap cards on your opponent's side of the field. The monsters that were sacrificed to this monster are added to this cards attack points, until the end of your turn. Sacrifice two monsters to attack twice, but when there are no monsters on your opponent's side of the field, reduce this card's attack power by half, until the end of your turn. Magic and Trap cards will only affect this card for 1 turn. This monster is unaffected by monster effects that are lower than a level 10 monster. Monster affects that target this monster will affect for 1 turn (if they are level 10 or higher).**

**Atk/4000 Def/4000**

Dartz: Meet the dark side of Obelisk The Tormentor pharaoh!

**Orichaclos-Hades-Atk/9500 Def/5000**

Yami: What the? Your monster just earned 5500 points! Dartz!

Dartz: My monster earns the attack points that were used to bring this powerful beast pharaoh. Since three of my monsters had 1500 attack points, my Atlantis God Card absorbed their attack strength, giving it a 4500 attack points! Don't forget it gains 1000 attack and defense points!

Yami: Oh no…

Dartz: Prepare to lose your god card pharaoh! When my Orichaclos God-Hades is summoned to the field, it destroys all your magic and trap cards! Say good-bye to your Swords of Revealing Light!

Yami's magic card was engulfed in darkness and was soon swallowed whole. After the darkness disappeared, Yami's magic card was gone and he had nothing to protect his Egyptian dragon.

Dartz: Now! Destroy his weak pathetic sky dragon and his life points Orichaclos God-Hades!

The huge dark blue robed god was groaning softly and then extended both of its hands at Slifer. Then, all of a sudden, a dark purple energy ball appeared between the two hands on front. Hades then brought its hands back and then brought back to the front, where he had earlier before he pulled them back, releasing a huge black skull moving fast at Yami's Egyptian God Card. I guess you could say, Hades was doing a Kamehameha attack. The black skull went through Slifer and then in an instant, Slifer turned to stone and then fell into small spirits.

Yami: Oh no! Slifer!

Dartz: Your Slifer is no more pharaoh!

**Yami's LP:** 3500

"Pharaoh! Hang tight buddy! You still have two gods left," yelled Joey.

Dartz: Now I end my turn. My god card now goes back to its original attack strength…

**Orichaclos God-Hades-Atk/5000 Def/5000**

"But with no monsters, the pharaoh is going to have a hard time winning this duel," groaned Tristan, "He won't be able to summon his god cards!"

"Why do you guys call Yugi 'pharaoh' all the time," asked Mako.

"Will tell you later. Right now, we have to cheer to make the pharaoh win," yelled Joey.

"He better not screw things up," yelled Seto grinding his teeth.

Yami: My move now Dartz!

Yami drew his card and added it to his hand. Just when he needed, Obelisk the Tormentor. It was rather he takes Dartz's god card down with his own or end up holding for more time until his god card was strong enough. Yami had tons of reasons not waste his Eye of Timaeus, but he had three best reasons: 1) Its best to use it for Ra. 2) Dartz could find a way around his Obelisk and destroy it. And 3) Too Risky on making a move and he still has 8000 of his life points. However, his monster is 1000 points stronger than his, Yami had no other choice…

Yami: First up, I play the magic card, The Three Magnet Warriors! By paying 1000 of my life points, I can summon Alpha! Beta! And Gamma, the Magnet Warriors!

**Yami's LP:** 2500

Yami searched for his deck and placed three monster cards on the field. A green magnet warrior, and yellow green magnet warrior, and a pink magnet warrior appeared on the field ready for action. But as they saw Dartz god card, they had a small sweatdrop coming down their head.

Yami: Now I'll give up three of my magnet warriors in order to summon Obelisk the Tormentor! In attack mode!

The three magnet warriors quickly disappeared and was replaced by a huge beast-like blue god. The huge blue god had big blue wings on its back, had a huge arm and fist, basically, it was just HUGE! It had red eyes and gave a loud roar towards Dartz Orichaclos God.

**Obelisk The Tormentor-Atk/4000 Def/4000**

Dartz: Good work pharaoh, but not good enough. If you plan to take me down by using your god against my god, you won't stand a chance…

Yami: Watch this Dartz! I play Eye of Timaeus!

Dartz: What?

Yami: Your heard me! I'm going to fuse my dragon with my god in order to become Timaeus! The Obelisk Knight!

Yami placed his dragon on the field and it showed a huge, maybe light or dark blue dragon on the field. It wrapped itself around Obelisk and there was a huge bright glow coming from them. The light merged together and the light was formed into a huge knight wearing dark blue armor, mostly, its armor was made from Obelisk. He took out his sword and aimed the blade at Hades. Timaeus was back, this time, powerful as a god.

**Timaeus The Obelisk Knight-Atk/4000 Def/4000**

Dartz: Your monster still has 4000 attack points pharaoh! No way it stands a chance against my creature!

Yami: Don't forget about my monsters special ability!

Dartz: What!

Yami: I play Monster Reborn! I'm going to bring back Slifer the Sky Dragon back to the field for one turn!

A huge red lighting struck the field and Slifer the Sky Dragon was back on the field, only for one turn however.

**Slifer the Sky Dragon-Atk/2000 Def/2000**

Dartz: Your monster has 2000 attack points pharaoh!

Yami: You are about to see the true power of a real god Dartz. After what you did, many lives were taken away from us! Joey lost his sister to you! Rafael, Valon, and Alister, sacrificed their lives for us to keep going! Seto NEARLY lost his only family to your from the Orichaclos! We are all here to stop you and Dartz from bringing darkness to this world! We are all here to bring back our friends, families, and loved ones from you!

Dartz: Heh, you won't stand a chance pharaoh against Aeru.

Yami: Will see about that!

All of a sudden, Yami's puzzle started to glow very brightly. Yami looked down at it and very soon, Timaeus also started to glow, bright gold this time instead bright white. Everyone had to cover up their eyes, even for Yami and Dartz. When the light was still shining on everyone's faces, Timaeus the Obelisk Knight started to change form. Obelisk's wings started to get very huge, Timaeus eyes started to glow bright red instead of purple, and his sword started absorbing the light, making it even longer. When the light died out, Timaeus the Obelisk Knight was up in the air, flying using its new huge blue wings, and had a very long sword, maybe the same length sword Sephiroth uses.

Dartz: What the-

Yami: …Timaeus?

"Timaeus changed! Just like when Critias changed during Kaiba's duel with Mokuba," cried Tea.

"Whoa," whispered Mikey.

"No way. That is awesome," said Vince staring at the monster in amazement.

Yami: …Dartz! Meet my new monster! Timalisk! The God Knight Obelisk!

**Timalisk-The God Knight Obelisk**

**Level: 12**

**(Divine/Divine-Warrior/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by tributing "Timaeus The Obelisk Knight". You can tribute monsters on your side of the field, or by discarding from your hand by this cards effect. The monster's attack and defense strength that were tributed or discarded by this card's effect are added to this card's attack and defense power (This becomes its original attack and defense strength). After the attack and defense points are transferred to this card, they are soon tripled. This card is unaffected by Spell, Trap, and Monster effects in any other way.**

**Atk/???? Def/????**

Yami: I now give up Slifer the Sky Dragon to Timalisk to give its new attack and defense strength!

Slifer slowly dissovled into Timalisk's sword and then the blade started to glow bright red. After awhile, it went back to normal and had Slifer's attack and defense strength. Dartz was wondering what was going to happen next, because by the looks of it, he might have a hard time beating this thing…

**Timalisk-Atk/2000 Def/2000**

Yami: Now my monster's attack and defense strength are tripled once they are transferred to my monster!

**Timalisk-Atk/6000 Def/6000**

"Come on Yugi! Or pharaoh! Whoever you are, beat this creep," cheered Michelle, "Even though my Seto can beat you anytime anywhere!"

Seto just gave a sweatdropped and stared at Michelle. Everyone however were paying more attention to the duel and kept cheering for Yami.

Dartz: Oh no!

Yami: Timalisk! Destroy his Orichaclos God-Hades with Sword of Enternal Fury!

Timalisk lifted up his sword and flew towards Dartz's monster and slashed the beast in half in one strike. After that, it started attack multiple times all over the Orichaclos God and soon after, Timalisk flew back at the pharaoh's field and saw the beast fall to its knees and sliced into many pieces. After it hit the floor, it shattered and disappeared from the field.

**Dartz's LP:** 8000

Yami: What the?

Dartz: Did you forget my Orichaclos Level-Ultimas? I lose no life points when my monsters are destroyed in a result of battle. Your good pharaoh, but not good enough! My turn!

Yami: Hold on! You can't draw remember? With that little stunt of yours, you won't be able to draw for 2 turns! 2 of your turns to be more precise.

Dartz: You think I don't know that pharaoh? Please, who do you think I am? Joseph Wheeler?

Dartz looked at his hand, knowing he had the proper cards to hold Yami off, there will be no way, he can get rid of his monsters in time when he summons his final Orichaclos God.

Dartz: I summon my Soldier of Oblivion!

A huge soldier dressed in black armor appeared on the filed, kneeing down crossing his arms in front of him, to protect himself from any attack, of course, that meant it was in defense mode. Then, the Seal of Orichaclos appeared on the knight's helmet and his eyes turned bright red.

**Soldier of Oblivion**

**Level: 4**

**(Dark/Fiend)**

_**A powerful demon that follows the orders of the great dark ruler himself. **_

**Atk/1500 Def/1000**

Dartz: Of course, you know my monster's special ability correct? Earning an extra 1000 boost?

Yami: How can I forget? You mention the same thing over and over again.

**Soldier of Oblivion-Atk/2500 Def/1000**

Dartz: Now I activate the magic card, An Army of Darkness!

**An Army of Darkness**

**(Magic Card)**

**This magic card can only be activated if you have a Soldier of Oblivion on your side of the field. Special Summon "Soldier of Nothingness" tokens (Level: 2 (Dark/Fiend) Atk/500 Def/0) to the field as possible. At the end of next turn, remove from play your Soldier of Oblivion and destroy all "Soldier of Nothingness" tokens that have been special summoned to the field.**

Dartz: Now I can special summon an army of my own!

Nine dark pools appeared on the field, four on the front line with Soldier of Oblivion and five behind them. Small demon knights appeared on the field, doing the exact same thing Soldier of Oblivion was doing, protecting themselves by crossing their arms in front of them and glared at the pharaoh while trying to protect themselves. Soon, all nine of them had the Seal of Orichaclos on their forehead and earned an extra 1000 attack boost.

**Soldier of Nothingness (Tokens)x 9-Atk/1500 Def/0**

"He can't summon that many monsters! That makes 10! He can only fit 5," yelled Mako.

"With that Seal of Orichaclos on Dartz's field, he can summon 10 monsters if he wanted too," said Tea feeling a bit scared and worried for the pharaoh.

"Ah, don't worry. The pharaoh has been in pretty tight places than this," smiled Joey.

"Yeah! He can beat Dartz again just like last time," smiled Tristan.

Dartz: I place one card in the field and end my turn pharaoh. 1 turn has been passed. After I end my next turn, I can draw again…

Yami: You won't have that chance Dartz…my move! Look's like I drew what I needed! I set one card facedown in defense mode. Now Timalisk! Destroy his Soldier of Oblivion!

Timalisk flew towards the Dartz's monster and sliced into half and flew back to the pharaoh's side. Soldier of Oblivion was destroyed, but since it was in defense mode, Dartz lost no life points.

Dartz: Still have 9 more monsters to go pharaoh…

Yami: When you end your turn, it's all over because your tokens are going to be nothing, but history!

Dartz: Not when I activate my trap card, The Darkness Spreads pharaoh!

**The Darkness Spreads**

**(Trap Card)**

**Move 1 turn ahead of your opponent. Destroy all monsters on your side of the field and draw the same amount of cards, depending on how many monsters you destroyed. You must pay 500 life points for each card you draw from your deck.**

Dartz: I destroy all my Soldier of Nothingness tokens in order to draw 9 new cards from my deck!

Yami: What?

"This is bad man," yelled Duke.

"Seems Dartz is one step ahead of Yugi now," said Seto crossing his arms watching the pharaoh's duel with Dartz.

Dartz: I now have 9 new cards in my hand, but I must give up 4500 of my life points!

**Dartz's LP:** 3500

**Dartz's New Hand:**

**Orichaclos God-Lord Emon-Level: 10 (Divine/Divine-Beast/Hidden Effect) Atk/???? Def/????**

**Orichaclos Level-Gigas-Quick Play Magic Card**

**Orichaclos Shadow King-Level: 6 (Dark/Orichaclos/Effect) Atk/2400 Def/1700**

**Orichaclos Mirror Reflection-Trap Card**

**The World of Eternal Darkness-Trap Card**

**Knights of the Orichaclos-Magic Card**

**Orichaclos Black Knight-Level: 4 (Dark/Orichaclos) Atk/1500 Def/1200**

**The fall of Hope and Light-Trap Card**

**Orichaclos Tidal-Level: 7 (Dark/Orichaclos) Atk/2600 Def/2000**

Dartz: I set three cards facedown, and I play Orichaclos Black Knight in attack mode with a little attack boost. Now I play Orichaclos Level-Gigas into the field!

**Orichaclos Level-Gigas**

**(Quick Play Magic Card)**

**This magic card can only be activated if you have the Seal of Orichaclos on your side of the field and Orichaclos Level-Ultimas has been fused with your field card. Orichaclos monsters are unaffected by monster effects and trap cards that are controlled by your opponent, on your side of the field.**

A third layer surrounded the Seal of Orichaclos above Orichaclos Level-Ultimas and it had strange symbols all around it, just like the other two. Dartz gave a wide grin and for the pharaoh, things got a bit difficult now. He won't be able to cause damage because Orichaclos Level-Ultimas reduces all battle damage to his monsters to 0. Good news, he has no monsters on his field so all the pharaoh has to do, is destroy his monsters, and get a clean shot with his life points and he'll win the duel. But knowing Dartz, that wasn't going to happen.

Dartz: I now summon Orichaclos Black Knight in attack mode and I end my turn by playing my magic card, Knights of the Orichaclos!

A black armored knight, somewhat similar to Soldier of Oblivion appeared on the field, holding a long steel sword, held a black huge shield, and wore a black helmet, covering its entire face and of course, its head. Then, the Seal of Orichaclos appeared on the knight's helmet and gave a loud battle roar.

**Orichaclos Black Knight-Atk/2500 Def/1200**

Yami: What does your Knights of the Orichaclos magic card do Dartz?

Dartz: You'll see…

Just then, 2 more Orichaclos Black Knights appeared on the field, next to the original one and were ready to attack. Yami didn't know what Dartz was planning knowing his two knights have only 2500 attack points and his monster hand 6000 attack points. However, it wouldn't even matter because Dartz wouldn't lose any life points.

**Knights of the Orichaclos**

**(Magic Card)**

**This Magic card can only be activated if you "Orichaclos Black Knight" on your side of the field. Special Summon two more "Orichaclos Black Knight's" to the field in attack mode.**

Yami: I don't know what you are planning Dartz, but it isn't going to work! My move-

Dartz: Activate trap card, The Fall of Hope and Light!

**The Fall of Hope and Light**

**(Trap Card)**

**Your opponent must remove his top card from his deck from play, after that, lose 500 of his life points. During his/her main phase, he/she cannot change their monster's position, or attack. At the end of your opponent's turn, you can remove the next 3 cards from your deck, from play, and summon a monster from your hand to the field (tribute still requires), but the monster you just summoned cannot attack until your next turn.**

Dartz: Remove from play your card pharaoh! You'll then lose 500 life points!

Yami grabbed his top card and looked at it. He then removed it from play

**Yami's LP:** 2000

Dartz: Did I mention your monster can't switch its battle position or attack?

Yami: I end my turn…

Dartz: And my part 2 of my trap card activates. When you end your turn, I can summon a monster from my hand to the field, but sacrificing still applies. I give up 3 cards from my deck and remove them from play since I'm activating its second effect, and I give up 3 of my Orichaclos Black Knights in order to summon Orichaclos God-Lord Emon! The most powerful Atlantis God Card in my deck that holds the same equal strength to your Egyptian God Card, The Winged Dragon of Ra!

Dartz send this 3 Black Knights to the graveyard and huge tornados appeared on the field, surround the entire dueling field. Dartz stood where he was, grinning evilly and he pharaoh had to hold in his position or else he was going to be blown away from the strong tornados. The audience however was having a rough time staying on their feet and ended up falling down on the ground hard. Just then, a huge creature was slowly falling towards the ground on its feet, you couldn't see the half of its body because the other half was like, above the storm, but soon, it ended up being a bigger creature than it was. A huge stone figure appeared on the field, dressed in a stone robe hit the floor, Yami and Dartz was maybe the size of its ankle, and it still kept going. Its hands didn't appear until it showed its waist area, and soon, it started showing a furry chest. A huge light bracelet was around the god's wrist on its left side and another huge light bracelet appeared at the right side, near to the shoulder, on its top arm. Then, it finally showed its head, with was like, similar to a human face, but made of stone and showed more like a skeleton and had blue eyes. It gave a huge roar and everyone except for Dartz, gave a huge terror expression on their face (If you played the Shadow of Colossus and reached the last boss, let's say I'm taking that boss and making it into Dartz's Atlantis God Card).

"What is that thing," yelled Seto giving a frighten look.

"I don't know, but by the looks of it, it almost seems impossible," yelled Odion.

"What…what kind of creature is that," yelled Joey trying to find out what Dartz had just played.

Dartz: Hahahahahahahaha! Pharaoh! Meet your final god! Orichaclos God-Lord Emon! The God of all Gods! Hahahahahahaha!

Yami: Ah…ah…ah…

**Orichaclos God-Lord Emon**

**Level: 10**

**(Divine/Divine-Beast/Hidden Effect)**

**This card can only be summoned by offering 3 monsters on your side of the field and by removing from play "Orichaclos Level-Ultimas" and "Orichaclos Level-Gigas" and return all effects of the "Seal of Orichaclos" to normal. This monster's attack strength is transferred by the total attack points from the monsters that were used for tribute on summoning this card. This monster's defense strength is transferred by the total defense points from the monsters that were used for tribute on summoning this card. When this card is summoned to the field, tribute this card and summon "Orichaclos God-Phoenix Emon" and choose one of the effects:**

**-Give up 1000 of your life points and send your all your cards in your hand and field to the graveyard to destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field (No battle damage calculated).**

**-Sacrifice any kind of number from your life points to this cards attack points. You must send your entire hand to the graveyard when you activate this effect.**

**-(Must send half of your deck, your field (with the exception of this card), and your hand from play in order to activate this effect) Select a monster on either's players graveyard. That monster's original attack and defense strength are transferred to this card and depending on the level, that is how many turns this card can stay on the field (Max level is 8) and every end of your turn, you must pay the number of life points of the monster that was transferred to this card's attack and defense strength in order to keep this card in play. **

**(Example: Level 8 Monster, must pay 800 life points)**

**In "Orichaclos God-Phoenix Emon" this card cannot be targeted by any card controlled by your opponent and this card is removed from play when this card is Special Summoned to the field (Except by the third effect of this card). Magic and Trap cards will only affect this card for 1 turn. This monster is unaffected by monster effects that are lower than a level 10 monster. Monster affects that target this monster will affect for 1 turn (if they are level 10 or higher).**

**Atk/???? De/????**

Dartz: The ultimate monster! A much stronger version of your weak Winged Dragon of Ra! My three knights had 2500 attack points and 1200 defense points. Their attack and defense points are transferred to this card giving it a grand total of 7500 attack points and 3600 defense points! However, you are very lucky that since this monster is so powerful, I must remove from play my two level Orichaclos and by resetting the effects of the Orichaclos. But I don't need them anymore knowing I have my god! Now it earns a 500-point boost!

**Orichaclos God-Lord Emon-Atk/8000 Def/3600**

Dartz: Last time I check, you only have 2000 life points left and my monster has enough attack points to take you down! Orichaclos God-Lord Emon! Finish this duel!

The huge god like stone creature aim its left hand and fired a huge lighting at Timalisk and shocked him into nothing. Yami blocked himself from the strong lighting strike and soon a bright light surrounded the field. Everyone cried out the pharaoh's name, and soon, everything went silent.

Dartz: I won! I won!

"No way…Dartz won," whispered Joey.

"It can't be…it can't be," cried Tea.

"Yugi! How could you! Only I have the skills to defeat you! No one else! How to expect me to beat Dartz," yelled Seto, yelling at Yami in disgrace.

"Yugi," cried the other rest, with the exception of Rex and Weevil who finally restored back to health.

"The pharaoh lost," whispered Rex, showing a soft grin.

"I think so Hee-hee-hee," laughed Weevil softly.

"…He didn't lose," mumbled Bakura. He gave a wicked grin and watched the pharaoh's side.

The smoke started to clear and Dartz couldn't wait to show a grin, but however, his smile, turned upside down into an angry expression with confusion. Yami was still standing! And he still had 2000 of his life points! Everyone sighed in relief and cheered for Yami, for Rex and Weevil, then just showed an angry look on their face.

Dartz: How can it be? You were supposed to lose!

Yami: I would have, if it weren't for a card.

Dartz: And what is that pharaoh! Explain yourself now!

Yami took his card back that he removed from play earlier from the effect and showed it to Dartz. Dartz didn't know what card it was, but he knew it helped the pharaoh survive his attack.

Yami: It's called, Kuriga!

**Kuriga**

**Level: 3**

**(Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

**When you are being attacked by a monster controlled by your opponent, you can discard this card to make battle damage you receive into 0. If this card has been removed from play from an effect controlled by your opponent, you can choose to activate its effect. Draw a number of cards your monster's level was (Example: Monster Level is 10, draw 10 cards from your deck), but you must discard all cards in your hand from play. Also, restore your life points by half of your monster that was destroyed by your opponent's monster during his/her battle phase.**

Yami: I can draw 12 new cards since Timalisk was a level 12 and I earn 3000 of it's life points thanks to Kuriga!

Yami drew 12 new cards and gave a wide grin knowing his was about to turn the tables. He may have lost Ra, but he only needed one turn on finishing this duel.

**Yami's LP:** 5000

**Yami's New Hand:**

**Magician of Faith-Level: 1 (Light/Spellcaster/Effect) Atk/300 Def/400**

**Heavy Storm-Magic Card**

**Return to the Living-Magic Card**

**Emergency Provisions-Magic Card**

**Chain of Destruction-Trap Card**

**De-Fusion-Magic Card**

**Majestic Knights-Magic Card**

**Kuriboh-Level: 1 (Dark/Fiend/Effect) Atk/300 Def/200**

**Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning-Level: 8 (Light/Warrior/Effect) Atk/3000 Def2500**

**Queen's Knight-Level: 4 (Light/Warrior) Atk/1500 Def/1600**

**King's Knight-Level: 4 (Light/Warrior/Effect) Atk/1600 Def/1400**

**Book of Taiyou-Magic Card**

Yami: Here I go! I play the magic card Heavy Storm! All your trap and magic cards are destroyed Dartz!

A huge storm came out of the spell card and destroyed both of Dartz's trap cards, Orichaclos Mirror Reflection and The World of Eternal Darkness, however, his Seal of Orichaclos remained on the field since it can only be destroyed by a legendary dragon knight when it's close to the end of the duel or when someone loses their soul.

Dartz: You may have destroyed by two trap cards, but I don't need them to win pharaoh!

I play the magic card, Return to the Living!

**Return to the Living**

**(Magic Card)**

**Choose three monster cards from your graveyard to the field facedown. Switch the cards around and your opponent selects a card on the field. The other two monsters that weren't selected are removed from play and monsters that have the same name as the other monsters that were removed from play are also removed from play. The monster your opponent selected is shown to your opponent and then added to your hand. If you still have the monster in your hand, you must pay 1000 of your life points in order to keep it.**

Yami grabbed three cards from his graveyard and placed them facedown into the field. Yami gave a small grin and explained to Dartz that he had to choose a card on the field and that card he choose is added to his hand. Dartz had really strong feeling that one of them is god card, and Dartz didn't want the pharaoh to have, he had a 2/3 chance of not picking an Egyptian God Card. How card could it be?

Dartz: I choose the card on the left pharaoh!

Yami: Very well! Let's see what card you made me take!

Yami flipped the card facedown and it ended up being The Winged Dragon of Ra. Dartz gave an angry expression and everyone cheered for the pharaoh because his god card was back in his hand.

Yami: You know, I want to show you the two other cards that I selected also…

Yami flipped the two-facedown cards face up and everyone gave a gasp, including Dartz. He choose his 3 god cards, so no matter what Dartz picked, the pharaoh would still have a god card in his hand. Yami removed the two god cards from play and gave a soft smile towards Dartz.

Yami: Here I go! I now play the magic card, Majestic Knights!

**Majestic Knights**

**(Magic Card)**

**Special Summon "Queen's Knight," "King's Knight," and "Jack's Knight" onto your side of the field in attack mode if they are in your hand.**

Yami: I special summon Queen's and King's Knight into the field! I have 2 monsters on the field now!

**Queen's Knight-Atk/1500 Def/1600**

**King's Knight-Atk/1600 Def/1400**

Yami: Now I remove from play my Dark Magician and my Mystical Elf in order to summon, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!

**Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning-Atk/3000 Def/2500**

Yami: Now I sacrifice all three of my monsters in order to summon, The Winged Dragon of Ra!

Yami's three monsters turned into some kind of spirit like form and vanished into the sky. Soon after, a huge sun appeared on the field and shined brightly on the field. Everyone had to cover their eyes from the bright sun, and soon, a huge golden like dragon was swooping down into the field. It pulled up and landed on the ground on its feet and gave a huge roar at Dartz with its falcon-dragon roar.

**The Winged Dragon of Ra**

**Level: 10**

**(Divine/Divine-Beast/Hidden Effect)**

**This card can only be summoned by offering 3 monsters on your side of the field. This monster's attack strength is transferred by the total attack points from the monsters that were used for tribute on summoning this card. This monster's defense strength is transferred by the total defense points from the monsters that were used for tribute on summoning this card. When this card is summoned to the field from the graveyard, tribute this card and summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra-Phoenix Mode" and choose one of the effects:**

**-You can sacrifice your life points, leaving 1 left, to The Winged Dragon of Ra's attack points **

**-Sacrifice any number of monsters other than Ra on your side of the field. Their attacks are added to Ra's original attack strength.**

**-Pay 1000 of your life points to destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.**

**When Ra is in Phoenix Mode this card cannot be targeted by any card controlled by your opponent or be destroyed by any other card controlled by your opponent. Magic and Trap cards will only affect this card for 1 turn. This monster is unaffected by monster effects that are lower than a level 10 monster. Monster affects that target this monster will affect for 1 turn (if they are level 10 or higher).**

**Atk/???? Def/????**

_(Part of the effect maybe not true, but in this fanfiction, I'll make it true!)_

Yami: My monster has 6100 attack points 5500 attack points.

**The Winged Dragon of Ra-Atk/6100 Def/5500**

Dartz: Your monster is weak pharaoh! My monster has 8000 attack points. What can it can against my God Card?

Yami: Patience Dartz. You'll see. I set two cards facedown and then activate Emergency Provisions!

**Emergency Provisions**

**(Magic Card)**

**Send Magic or Trap Cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard to increase your Life Points by 1000 points per card. This card is excluded.**

Yami: I sent my De-Fusion and my Chain of Destruction to the graveyard in order to earn 2000 life points!

**Yami's LP:** 7000

"The pharaoh nearly has all his life points back," cried Joey, "His going to win!"

Yami: I end my turn…

Dartz: What a pathetic move pharaoh!

Dartz drew his next and gave a dark laugh when he saw his card. This card was powerful to take down him down.

Dartz: I play, Orichaclos Baghatuki!

**Orichaclos Baghatuki**

**Level: 3**

**(Dark/Orichaclos/Effect)**

**When this card is summoned to the field, choose a card on your opponent's hand and send it to the graveyard. If it's a monster, your opponent loses the number of life points the monster has in its attack points and select again until it is a non-monster card. Choose a selected monster on your side of the field and raise that card's attack strength by 500 points for every monster destroyed by this card's effect until the end of your turn.**

**Atk/1300 Def/900**

**Orichaclos Baghatuki-Atk/1800 Def/900** **_(From the Seal of Orichaclos)_**

A spider-like monster appeared on the field with 10 blue eyes on its face, fangs on its mouth, its skin was dark blue and the seal appeared on its fore head, making its eyes turn bright red. The spider-like demon gave a soft groan and drool was coming down from its mouth, staring at the pharaoh.

Dartz: I'll choose a card from your hand…and send it to the graveyard!

Dartz walked up towards Yami and thought for a while which card he should send. He had a small chance on picking a monster so he just picked a card that appeared in the top of his mind. Dartz selected the far right card on Yami's side and Yami showed the card to Dartz. It's was Kuriboh.

Dartz: You lose 300 life points and my Orichaclos monster earns an extra 500 boost and I get to select again until I pick a non-monster card.

**Orichaclos Baghatuki-Atk/2300 Def/900**

Dartz picked another card and it ended up being Book of Taiyou, a magic card. Dartz gave a soft growl in anger and walked away back to his side of the field. Dartz then was ready to attack.

Dartz: Orichaclos God-Lord Emon! Destroy his Winged Dragon of Ra and Orichaclos Baghatuki! Get rid of his life points!

Orichaclos God-Lord Emon fired a huge lighting strike towards Yami's Winged Dragon of Ra and destroyed it instantly without breaking a sweat. Then, Orichaclos Baghatuki dashed towards the pharaoh and attacked it with his 8 sharp legs. Yami groaned in pain and kneeled to the ground hard.

**Orichaclos Baghatuki-Atk/1800 Def/900 _(Good for only 1 turn)_**

**Yami's LP:** 2800

Dartz: Stay down! You look much better when my foot is on top of you! Hahahahahahahaha!

Yami slowly got up and drew his next card. He had a hard time drawing his next card since he was badly injured from that attack Dartz just gave him, but he couldn't give up just yet.

Yami: I play the magic card, Hold Down Attack.

**Hold Down Attack**

**(Magic Card)**

**Choose a monster on your opponent's side of the field. The selected monster cannot attack during your opponent's turn until the end of your opponent's turn.**

Yami: Your Orichaclos God-Lord Emon won't be able to attack during your turn until the end of your turn. So I'm safe for the time being. I set one monster facedown and end my turn…

Dartz: My move! Orichaclos Baghatuki! Attack his facedown monster!

Orichaclos Baghatuki dashed towards Yami's facedown monster and attacked it using its 8 legs and showed a small female magician being destroyed.

Yami: You destroyed Magician of Faith. I get to select one magic card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose Monster Reborn!

Dartz: What could will it do? You won't be able to defeat me pharaoh if Ra has 0 attack points…

Yami: That maybe true, but I'm going to show you true strength from the Heart of the Cards!

Yami drew his next card, which was a spell card. Yami smiled softly and gave Dartz a small glare.

Yami: I'm going to end this duel Dartz.

Dartz: What?

Yami: Your monster maybe tough to beat, but that doesn't mean your tough to beat. I play the magic card, Monster Reborn! I bring back The Winged Dragon of Ra and transform it, into The Winged Dragon of Ra-Phoenix Mode!

The huge golden falcon-like dragon appeared on the field and started to burn brightly and soon turned into a flying blazing falcon. Everyone looked at the most powerful form of Ra and kept cheering to the pharaoh, saying "Go pharaoh! Go, go pharaoh!" or "Beat him up," and that sort of thing. However, Dartz just gave a laugh.

Dartz: Your monster has no attack points and you hardly get rid of my life point's pharaoh. You won't win!

Yami: Is that so? I play the magic card, Land of the Dead!

**Land of the Dead**

**(Magic Card)**

**Pay 600 life points for every monster you will bring back from the graveyard to the field. The monsters you special summoned from the graveyard cannot attack or cannot be tribute in order to summon a monster. The monsters that you brought back are removed from play and you lose 100 life points for each monster removed from play.**

Yami: I give up 2400 of my life points in order to special summon 4 monsters! I choose, Dark Magician Girl, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior, and Gamma the Magnet the Warrior to the field! I use Winged Dragon of Ra-Phoenix Mode's second effect by sacrificing four of my monsters attack points to Winged Dragon of Ra's attack points!

**Yami's LP:** 400

Dartz: But you can't tribute!

Yami: I can, but not used for summoning monsters! Now, my Winged Dragon of Ra has an incredible attack strength to bring your life points down!

Dartz: No!

**Dark Magician Girl-Atk/2000**

**Alpha The Magnet Warrior-Atk/1400**

**Beta The Magnet Warrior-Atk/1700**

**Gamma The Magnet Warrior-Atk/1500**

Yami: No my Winged Dragon of Ra has 6600 attack points!

**Winged Dragon of Ra-Phoenix Mode-Atk/6600**

Yami: Destroy his Orichaclos Baghatuki and the rest of his life points!

Winged Dragon flew towards Dartz's spider monster and flew above it, with a huge blazing wave behind it, destroy Dartz's monster with only one hit. Dartz screamed in agony not believing what he just witnessed. He had lost the duel once again and he still had his Atlantis God Card on the field…

**Dartz's LP: **0

" No! No! It can't be over! It can't be over," yelled Dartz.

"You lost Dartz…and your soul as well," glared Yami.

The Seal of Orichaclos shrank and shrank and swallowed Dartz up. Dartz groaned in pain and kneeled to the ground. The gang ran up to the pharaoh saying that he won the duel against the evil psycho.

"You won pharaoh," cheered Tristan.

"It is because of your positive cheer and the heart of the cards that guided me to victory," smiled Yami.

Just then, an evil laugh broke the celebration and everyone turned to face in horror to see Dartz standing on his two feet, as if nothing ever happened.

"I'm a shadow! I don't exist! I have no soul pharaoh," laughed Shadow Dartz, "You can't be me! I'm unstoppable! You'll never Aeru in time because I still stand before you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh no," mumbled Yami in awe, "Let us go through Dartz! I won!"

"You did, but you won't move on since I'm still standing," laughed Shadow Dartz, "You can defeat many times as you want, I won't lose to you! Hahahahahaha! I can never lose! You hear that! Never lose! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"

**To be continued…**

Dartz isn't giving up! He won't stop and won't let the pharaoh and the gang pass him. What are they going to do? By then, Aeru will have the world in his hands…what are they going to do? Stay tune and find out in the next chapter!


	50. AG Five: Best Friends vs Best Rivals

**Chapter 50-Abyss Guardian Five: Best Friends vs. Best Rivals**

"Oh no," mumbled Yami in awe, "Let us go through Dartz! I won!"

"You did, but you won't move on since I'm still standing," laughed Shadow Dartz, "You can defeat many times as you want, I won't lose to you! Hahahahahaha! I can never lose! You hear that! Never lose! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"

"Great," mumbled Joey, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"We go right through him," yelled Seto.

"Not in my domain you won't Kaiba," grinned Shadow Dartz, "You can only move on unless some is dueling me…"

"I'll duel you," yelled Joey activating his duel-disk, "You won't block our path any longer Dartz!"

"Joey no! Your going to get your soul taken," yelled Tristan, "What about your little sister?"

"You do realize Joseph that if you lose, I can catch up with them and block their path from reaching Aeru," laughed Shadow Dartz.

"What are we going to do now," said Tea fearing that they'll never reach Aeru with Dartz blocking their path.

"I'll handle this," cried an unknown voice.

Everyone looked in the room to see where the voice came from, but one thing that hit everyone's mind, that voice sounded, really familiar. All of a sudden, Yami's duel-disk, Seto's duel-disk, and Joey's duel-disk started to give a bright gold light and three small orbs appeared out of the deck and surrounded Shadow Dartz. The orbs transformed into three knights wearing different color armors, a red armor knight appeared on the field with his red cape flowing with the wind, his face quite similar to Joey's, a dark blue armor knight appeared on the field with his black cape flowing in the wind also that looked just like Seto, and finally, a sky blue armor knight with his sky blue cape appeared that had a scar over his left (Left? Or right?) eye, so he had only 1 eye opened, and looked just like the pharaoh.

"Guys, is it me, or are they-" said Duke in wonder, but soon cut off by another person.

"It's the three knights of Atlantis," said Joey gazing at the three knights.

The three knights took out their sword from their hilts and aimed it in the sky. The swords gave a soft hum and slowly started to vibrate, releasing a low small force, a sense coming from the blades. The swords started to burn brightly and a much bigger light appeared above Shadow Dartz and then moved in front of him and formed into a tall, white robed figure, with long sky blue hair that was made into a long pony-tail and had amazing golden eyes.

"It's Dartz," yelled Yami.

"What," yelled everyone in total confusion.

"It can't be…you exist," said Shadow Dartz moving back. He closed his eyes and re-opened them again, this time, his other eye that was gold, turned into blue and then both of eyes showed a small red glare.

"I'm here to put an end to your terror, dark side," yelled Dartz extending his arm, creating a huge white duel-disk.

"Is that so? Well then, prepare to return to everlasting darkness," laughed Shadow Dartz.

"Pharaoh. Move on ahead, his mine to get rid of. Mind if I borrow Timaeus for a while," asked Dartz turning his head sideways so he can see the pharaoh and his dark side at the same time.

"Of course Dartz," nodded the pharaoh.

"And what about you two? Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba? Mind if I borrow Helmos and Critias," asked Dartz looking at the other two duelists.

"I don't know what Aeru is planning by using all these magic tricks, but I'll play along with this nonsense," grinned Seto.

"Sure Dartz. Do what ya gotta do," said Joey understanding what was going on.

"Go now! I'll finish him before he gets the chance on stopping you," yelled Dartz preparing to duel.

Yami and gang ran at the side where Dartz and his dark side were going to duel and soon came contact with the blue diamond floating not to far from the arena. When it was just the two of them, they began to duel.

Shadow Dartz: You won't last Dartz! I have three Atlantis God Cards in my deck to stop you! Orichaclos God-Vulcan! Orichaclos God-Hades! Orichaclos God-Lord Emon! Show yourself to this unworthy opponent!

The three huge gods appeared on the field and all glared evilly at the light side of Dartz. Dartz wasn't worry, it a matter of fact, he had a better weapon then those three so-called, 'gods.'

Dartz: Legendary Knight-Helmos! Legendary Knight-Critias! And Legendary Knight-Timaeus! Show yourself and show my dark side what true power is all about!

The three knights appeared on the field and had their swords out, ready for combat. The gods gave a huge roar and the knights extended their swords in the air.

Timaeus: For Atlantis!

Critias: For our King!

Helmos: For our Pride!

Dartz: Show no mercy!

Shadow Dartz: Destroy them all my three gods!

The three gods dashed towards Dartz's three knights and the three knights dashed towards the three god cards, and an ultimate battle was made.

**Meanwhile…**

Pharaoh and gang quickly headed up in Aeru's Abyss Tower and all they had to do was win just two more duels. Everyone was wondering what the fifth duelist was. Or, who were the duelists, knowing there could be maybe more than one duelist they have to face. Pharaoh thought of anyone else he faced in the past, but couldn't think of any other. Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Duke tried other possibilities, but couldn't find one. Soon, they reached their area, the fifth level of the Abyss Tower. The room they reached was filled with many torches, every single one was lit, but the whole room was dark. All you could was the light coming from the torches and the huge blue floating diamond in front of them.

"Hello! Anybody home," yelled Joey.

"Guess were lucky. No one is here," said Mako looking everyone, "I mean, unless someone is hiding in the shadows that is…"

"Come on. Let's keep moving," ordered Mai, "Let's end this little game and live peacefully."

The gang started heading towards the blue light, unfortunately, they were all stopped when Mikey started speaking.

"Wait you guys," said Mikey, making everyone stop moving.

"Yo. What's up," said Joey staring at the young teen.

"Hold on, let me say something first before you guys move on," said Mikey has he went up to them, walked right passed them and turned around, blocking their path.

"What's going on Mikey? Something wrong," asked Yami.

"I have something to say too," whispered Vince, almost like he was trying to hide something.

"What is going on here," asked Tristan loosing his patience.

"I don't like this at all," said Duke having a chill, running down his spine.

"You are not going anywhere without a fight," yelled the two duelists blocking their path.

"What," cried Tea in surprised.

"You mean you guys are actually-"

Before Espa could even finish his sentence, Mikey and Vince took out their duel-disk and activated it for duel.

"I knew this was some kind of trap when I first laid my eyes on you," yelled Kaiba, clenching his fist.

Michelle forgot they were even here, knowing that they were maybe hiding the shadows that way, she won't see them. But she could've warned her friends about these two. Michelle remained silent, fearing that they are going to kill her for not telling them.

"Why are you two doing this," yelled Yami, trying to make them think straight, "Aeru is a dark evil man! His trying to brain wash you!"

"Were here to save a life," yelled Mikey, "I lost the girl of my dreams and he has the powers to bring her back!"

"I lost my family. Aeru showed me that they can have a second chance," yelled Vince, supporting his friend.

"It's all lies buddies! Aeru is trying to mess with ya," yelled Joey.

"Believe me! His nothing, but bad news," said Tea trying to convince them.

"We believe him! Because we seen him with our family and loved ones," whispered Mikey, lowering his voice in sadness, "I won't forget that day I've met him…"

**:Flashback (Mikey's Story):**

Firefighters came to a burning building, their sirens on, warning people to stay back as they tried to get rid of the fire. As soon as the fire was out, Mikey was sitting at the back of ambulance and soon saw a group of firemen bringing some bad news to him. Mikey quickly got up, a small tear coming down his eyes, hoping Luna was ok, but, the firefighters shook their heads. People did witness Luna inside the burning building, but didn't see any trace of her coming out, and soon found some of her DNA inside the building. Luna was burnt alive in that blazing inferno building. Mikey couldn't believe it, the girl he ever cared about, lost in that fire. He should have stayed! If he didn't go anywhere, she would still be alive! Mikey was walking in a dark abbey, all by himself, leaning against the wall, placing his forehead against the cold brick wall, and feeling rain drops coming from above.

"Why! Why! Why," yelled Mikey to himself, "She was all I got! Why did you had to take her away from me!"

Mikey banged his fist against the wall, ignoring the pain from his bloody fist. He couldn't accept it, he knew she was still alive out there. Mikey soon turned around, laying his back on the wall, and falling to the ground, crying hard knowing he'll never see Luna again…

"What's wrong boy? Lost something close to you," asked a dark voice from nowhere.

Mikey looked around seeing nobody around, but remaining the muddy ground. He didn't care what was going on around him or what might happen to him. All he wanted was Luna back.

"What do you want," asked Mikey not even caring who he was talking to.

"You lost a very close girl in your heart. I can bring her back," said the dark voice.

Mikey started to laugh manically, but his tears flowing down his cheeks as he heard this from an invisible man.

"I don't believe in magic," cried Mikey while laughing at the same time, "I may be under a great depression, but I'm not stupid!"

"She was a pretty girl. Her name was Luna wasn't it," laughed the dark voice.

Mikey was in full attention. He quickly got up and looked all around him, finding the person that was talking to him.

"I bet you killed her," yelled Mikey wiping her tears.

"Goodness no! I heard you yelling her name," laughed the dark voice.

Soon, a man in a dark robed appeared from the shadows and covered his face by wearing his hood on. All you could see was pitch black, as if he had no face.

"I can bring her back," said the dark voice, "but you must help in order to bring her back…"

"Why should I trust you," yelled Mikey.

The dark robed man released his hand and extended his hand. Soon, a white-blue ball appeared and held on it, showing a spirit of a girl, floating in mid air. She had her eyes closed, her hair flowing everywhere, wearing a white robe down to her ankles, and did almost like a prayers stance. Mikey couldn't believe what he was seeing and slowly walked up to her, extended his arm to reach for her, to feel her, but soon disappeared when the dark robed man made his white-blue ball disappear. Mikey was so close to feeling her, and just fell to his knees, begging him to make her come back.

"You will have her back," said the dark voice, coming closer to him, "But you need something, a strong spirit in order to bring her back."

The dark robed man extended his arm towards as Mikey still lay on the ground, on his knees, staring at the ground.

"You help me," said the dark robed man, "I'll help you…I promise."

Mikey looked up towards the dark robed man and grabbed his hand. He gave a slow handshake and released it as he got up on his feet.

"Tell me what I have to do, and I'll do it," said Mikey as his voice got serious now.

"Good, good, good," laughed the dark voice, "My name is Aeru…nice to meet you…"

"Mikey, Mikey Gonza at your serve," said Mikey as he introduced himself. Aeru gave a dark laugh as both of them disappeared in the shadows, as if, they never existed on that same night.

**:Flashback ends:**

"Aeru showed me, he showed me proof that Luna still lives," yelled Mikey, "I'll do whatever it takes to save her! Even if it means risking my own life!"

"My family died at the very fateful day…I will never forget that day as well," mumbled Vince.

**:Flashback (Vince's Story):**

"Vince. You sure you don't want to come with us," asked Vince's father.

"Thanks, but no thanks dad," laughed Vince, "I got some work to do and Mikey is planning to come over with a certain _friend _of his."

"If you say so son," smiled the dad.

"Now you be a good boy while take your two little brothers to the hospital," said Vince's mom, "I still can't believe you fed them that expired can food!"

"I'm sorry that I didn't check the bottom of the can," said the dad.

"Will be back soon," waved the mom.

Vince waved back and saw his parents get inside the car with his two little brothers inside. Dad started the car and began to move back and onto the street. They gave a small beep from the car and drove away. However, that was the last time he ever saw his family.

**20 minutes later…**

Mikey was talking to Vince about a new game called Duel Monsters and both guys began to get hooked into the game. Luna was also there, with Mikey and introduced her to Vince when they got here earlier. Soon, somebody was knocking on Vince's front door. Vince went up to it and opened the door, to see a group of police officers standing there.

"You name is Vince Phil," asked the first police officer.

"What's wrong sir," asked Vince wondering what was going on.

"Come with me son…it's best you see it with your own eyes," whispered the police officer.

Vince looked at his two friends and Mikey and Luna followed right behind him as all three of them followed the police officer. Thousands of people were everywhere in Vince's neighborhood while Ambulance trucks were turning on their sirens. Also, a truck was bringing in a wreck black car that was smashed nearly all together, the front and the back. Vince soon recognize the car, it was his families car and stared at the policeman, hoping that his family was ok.

"My father! My mother! My brothers as well," asked Vince staring at the policeman, "Are they ok?"

"A drunk driver was on the road," whispered the policeman, "He was driving on the wrong side of the road and crashed into this vehicle. A truck was behind them and slammed into them when the two cars smashed to each other….The drunk driver survived, but your family…I'm sorry son…"

Vince couldn't believe what he just heard. His family, was gone…his whole family, out of sight forever. Mikey placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder and Luna also. Vince had tears coming down his cheeks, refusing to believe his family is gone.

"If that truck never hit your family's car," said the policeman, "They would maybe have the chance of surviving that crash…"

The policeman walked away trying to calm the situation down and stared at the black vehicle. Vince fell to his knees, staring at the ground, tears hitting the hard, cold ground. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Hey buddy," said Mikey as he tried to cheer up his best friend, "Your always welcome to stay with us…my family would love to have you in our house…your like a brother to me you know…"

"Thanks man," mumbled Vince, saying how lucky he has a good friend, "but would you leave me alone for a while Mikey…"

"Sure…sure of course man," whispered Mikey.

Mikey took Luna away from Vince and headed back to his house. Vince slowly got up and walked away, but instead of heading to his house, he went to a nearby park. The park was filled with silence, no was there of course, either knowing the accident or just sleeping. Vince sat down on a nearby bench and stared at the ground. One minute he waves good-bye to his parents, the next thing he knew it, their car right there in front of the house…

"Lost a family child," asked a dark voice. Vince looked up and saw a black robed man staring at him and was few inches closer to him.

"How did you know," mumbled Vince with a little anger in it, "saw the people staring at my families car?"

"I too lost a family," said the dark robed man, "but I managed to move on…"

"How did you feel, losing a family," asked Vince staring back into the ground.

"Devastated," said the dark robed man, "My mother died, my father died, my brother turned against me saying I was the cause of our parent's death…"

"At least you have a brother," mumbled Vince, "I lost everything…"

"I too lost my brother. He hated me and left me alone, to suffer this pain I recived," said the dark robed man. Vince then heard something, he thought he heard a small soft laugh coming from the dark robed man, but shook that off, thinking he was imagining things.

"What would you do, if I said, I can bring your family back? That they can have a second chance," grinned the dark robed man.

"I don't believe in magic," said Vince as he got up and looked at the dark robed man.

"Don't be a fool Vince," said the dark robed man, "I can truly bring them back…your friend will lose something dear to him, but will join my side to in order to bring her back."

"How do you know about Mikey and Luna," asked Vince as he stared at the dark hooded man.

"Join me, and I'll tell you everything I know," smiled the hooded man.

"I don't like this at all…but I have nothing to lose," said Vince as he stared at the dark hooded man. Vince extended his hand to him and the hooded man took his hand and both shook. They soon release their hands and the hooded man lowered his hood down to reveal his true identity.

"My name is Aeru," grinned Aeru as he introduced himself to Vince, "And let me explain everything that will come in the near future…"

**:End of Flashback:**

"Will do anything to get them back," yelled Vince.

"I'm sorry pharaoh. I was beginning to think of you as a friend, but since you are here, we have no choice," yelled Mikey as he activated his duel-disk.

"Best buddies against the pharaoh," asked Joey, "Well, I'm going to fight with my best bud as well! We beat ya last time, will beat you again!"

"Our decks have changed and this time, will be playing rough," yelled Mikey.

"Best friends against best friends," yelled Joey, "Ready pharaoh?"

"Stop the duel," yelled Bakura.

Everyone looked at Bakura as he came into sight. Everyone was wondering what was going on and Bakura gave a dark laugh.

"I'm going to be fighting in this duel with the pharaoh," grinned Bakura.

"What," yelled the pharaoh in disbelief.

"No way Bakura! I don't trust you," yelled Joey.

"You will have no chance against them" grinned Bakura, "And besides, wheatear you like it or not, boy! I will fight in this duel…"

"Why you-"

"Enough Joey. I'll accept Bakura's aid on this duel," said Yami as blocked Joey's path from reaching Bakura.

"What," yelled Joey.

"Dude! Come on! Don't trust this guy," yelled Tristan.

"Pharaoh, just ask Joey's help, or Kaiba's help instead of him," begged Tea.

"I don't like Bakura as well," said Yami, "But I'm going to trust him on this duel…"

Yami faced towards the two opponents and activated his duel-disk as he inserted his deck into the machine. Yami Bakura did the same thing as well, he inserted his deck into the duel-disk machine and activated it to duel mode. Vince turned on his duel-disk and was prepared to duel with his friend.

"I'm sorry pharaoh, but it's going to end right here, right now," yelled Vince.

"This it, let's go," yelled Mikey.

Vince and Mikey: It's time to duel!

Yami and Bakura: It's time to duel!

**To be continued…**

Sorry this has to end it this way. I'm not feeling to well…have some problems going on. The whole duel will be done in just whole chapter. Hope you can wait that long. Until then.


	51. AG Five: Best Friends vs Best Rivals II

_Sorry it took awhile to update. Busy with other stories and with schoolwork. Well, what's more to say? Here is Chapter 51! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other shows that have made a small crossover in this fanfiction, like MegaMan 8 (Maverick's Deck), Power Rangers (Dark Mokuba's Deck), and all that. If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, it would be on the show, but with different cards instead of the ones I got from other shows and games. Well, enjoy and leave a review once your done!

* * *

_

**Chapter 51:**

**Abyss Guardian Five: Best Friends vs. Best Rivals II**

Vince and Mikey: It's time to duel!

Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura: It's time to duel!

**Vince's LP:** 8000

**Mikey's LP:** 8000

**Yami Yugi's LP:** 8000

**Yami Bakura's LP:** 8000

Yami: For accepting your duel, I'll go first!

**Yami's Hand:**

**Gaia the Fierce Knight-Level: 7 (Earth/Warrior) Atk/2300 Def/2100**

**Curse of Dragon-Level: 5 (Dark/Dragon) Atk/2000 Def/1500**

**Summon Skull-Level: 6 (Dark/Fiend) Atk/2500 Def/1200**

**Fusion Sage-Magic Card**

**Breaker the Magical Warrior-Level: 4 (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect) Atk/1600 Def/1000**

**Card Destruction-Magic Card**

Yami: I play the magic card, Fusion Sage! I can grab one Polymerization magic card from my deck and add it to hand. After that I have to shuffle my deck!

Yami grabbed his magic and then quickly shuffled his deck and inserted it back in the deck.

Yami: After that, I'll play Polymerization in order to summon, Gaia the Dragon Champion!

Yami placed Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight on his duel-disk and activated his duel-disk. A huge brown dragon appeared on the field and a knight appeared next to it riding on an armored (purple?) horse. The monsters soon merged together and soon, the knight was on top of the brown dragon, sitting down and holding onto two spears (spears right?).

Yami: Behold! Gaia the Dragon Champion! After that I'll summon, Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode! When Breaker is summoned to the field, one Spell Counter is equipped to Breaker. His attack is then raised 300 points for every spell counter equipped to him, giving him a total of 1900 attack points!

**Gaia the Dragon Champion-Atk/2600 Def/2100**

**Breaker the Magical Warrior-Atk/1900 Def/1000**

Yami: Your move Bakura!

Bakura: My pleasure pharaoh!

Bakura drew his card and looked at his hand to see what he had obtained.

**Bakura's Hand:**

**The Gateway to Hell-Field Magic Card**

**Demonic Guard-Level: 4 (Dark/Fiend/Effect) Atk/1800 Def/1500**

**Shield of Darkness-Trap Card**

**A Thief's Treasure-Magic Card**

**The Unrestful Spirit-Level: 2 (Dark/Fiend/Effect) Atk/300 Def/100**

**The Dark Ruler Rises-Magic Card**

Bakura: I play the field card, The Gateway to Hell!

A huge black gate appeared behind Bakura. It was at least maybe 50 feet tall, chained all over it to prevent it to be opened, and had strange marks all over the black gate.

**The Gateway to Hell**

**(Field Magic Card)**

**This card raises all fiend and zombie creatures on your side of the field by 700 attack points. Before your draw phase, you can pay 1000 life points to take one card from your deck instead of drawing the top of your card. Your deck is then shuffled, but no monsters on your side of the field can attack. You can sacrifice this card on your side of the field if you have these cards on your side of the field:**

**-Two "Demonic Guard" (_Level: 4(Dark/Fiend/Effect) Atk/1800 Def/1500_) creatures on your side of the field.**

-"**Dark Ruler Ha Des" (_Level: 6 (Dark/Fiend/Effect) Atk/2450 Def/1600_) on your side of the field.**

-"**Darkness Key of the Gate" on your side of the field after 3 of your turns has passed.**

-"**Demon Spell Book-Helliablos" on your side of the field attached to "Dark Ruler Ha Des."**

**This magic cannot be destroyed as long as you remove one card from your hand from play whenever your opponent targets this card.**

Bakura: After that, I play the creature, Demonic Guard in attack mode, raising its attack points by 700 points, giving it a total of 2500 points!

A huge dark creature appeared in the field, wearing a red robe, covering his face with its hood on. He held a long sword on its right hand and stood next to the gate, giving a small growl under its hood.

**Demonic Guard**

**Level: 4**

**(Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, at the end your opponent's turn and during your Standby Phase, you can Special Summon 1 "Demonic Guard" from your deck to the field. No monsters cannot be played if you activate this card's effect. **

**Atk/2500** _(Original **Atk/1800**)_ **Def/1500**

Bakura: I set one card facedown and end my turn.

Vince: My turn!

Vince drew his sixth card and looked at what he drew.

**Vince's Hand:**

**Sora-Level: 4 (Light/Warrior) Atk/1500 Def/1200**

**The Keyblade Warrior-Magic Card**

**Riku-Level: 4 (Dark/Warrior) Atk/1500 Def/1200**

**Donald-Level: 4 (Water/Spellcaster/Effect) Atk/1200 Def/1800**

**Goofy-Level: 4 (Earth/Beast-Warrior/Effect) Atk/1500 Def/2600**

**Trinity Teamwork-Continuous Trap Card**

Vince: Here I go! I summon Sora into attack mode!

A young boy with spiky brown hair appeared on the field. He wore baggy red shorts, huge yellow shoes, wore white gloves, and black and white jacket over a red shirt, a belt hanging loosely around his pants, chains hanging from his pants, and a chain necklace with a crown on it. He held a wooden sword and smiled brightly at his opponents.

**Sora-Atk/1500 Def/1200**

Vince: That's not all! I play the magic card, The Keyblade Warrior!

**The Keyblade Warrior**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have Sora on your side of the field. Add one Keyblade equip magic card from your deck and equip it to Sora. Your deck is then shuffled.**

Vince: I select the Oblivion Keyblade weapon and equip to Sora!

The wooden sword turned into a small bight white color and showed a black giant sword that resembles a lot like a key.

**Keyblade-Oblivion**

**(Equip Magic Card)**

**This magic card can only be equipped to Sora. When this card is equipped to Sora, raise the equipped monster's strength by 1000 points and defense by 600 points. When a card, controlled by opponent targets this card only, negate the card's effect and remove it from play.**

Vince: Now my monster is stronger than ever and you won't stand a chance!

**Sora-Atk/2500 Def/1800**

Vince: I'll set one card facedown and end my turn.

Mikey: Now your going to face my deck!

Mikey drew his sixth card and began his strategy.

**Mikey's Hand:**

**Mars-The Fourth Planet Knight-Level: 4 (Light/Planet/Effect) Atk/1700 Def/1600**

**Solar Eclipse-Trap Card**

**Black Hole-Trap Card**

**Comet Halley-Quick Play Magic Card**

**Earth-The Third Planet Knight-Level: 3 (Light/Planet/Effect) Atk/1500 Def/1000**

**Sun-The Center Star of the Solar-Level: 8 (Fire/Planet/Effect) Atk/2700 Def/2100**

Mikey: I'll set two cards facedown and summon Mars! The Forth Planet Knight in attack mode!

A huge red knight appeared on the field, wearing dark red armor from his head to his toes. He had a glowing red sphere in the center chest of his armor and he held a long sword that the same red glowing sphere on his sword handle.

**Mars-The Forth Planet Knight-Atk/1700 Def/1600**

Mikey: That ends my turn and the beginning of the Neo Shadow Realm!

Some black started to appear from the two opposing duelists that were facing Yami and Bakura and then an eye shape symbol appeared from the darkness. The darkness came out of the shirt and appeared, hanging around Mikey and Vince's neck. Vince had a round black necklace, just a giant ring that surrounded his neck with the Millennium symbol on the front, but instead of gold, its color was black. Around Mikey's neck was a long necklace that reached down. It almost looked like giant ring, with some kind of spikes coming out of the sides of the necklace with the Millennium symbol on it, but it was just like Vince's necklace, instead of gold, the whole Millennium item was black. Everyone realized what Mikey and Vince were both wearing.

Bakura: It can't be!

Yami: It's the Millennium Ring and Necklace! But their pure darkness form!

Vince: That's right! We hold the dark form of your Millennium Items!

Mikey: I wield the Dark Millennium Ring and Vince wields the Dark Millennium Necklace!

Bakura: Fool! I wield the Millennium Ring! It gives me the power of true darkness! What does your Dark Millennium Ring do that my Millennium Ring cannot?

Mikey: Let me give you an example!

A huge dark portal appeared behind Mikey and Vince. Everyone tried to get a better view of what was coming out, until they saw a huge pack of demons trying to get out. They attacked each other, finding an exit, and everyone stood there in shock. The portal closed behind them and both duelists gave a dark grin.

Mikey: What you saw was the Neo Shadow Real, a powerful dark realm, which can be only opened by the Dark Millennium Items. If one of us loses, a demon of the Neo Shadow Realm will come and take the loser's body. After that, the loser will be controlled by the demon and there won't be no way out! Plus, the Dark Millennium Items give us a little boost.

Vince: We have the ability to raise our monster's attack or defense points anytime we want to. But if were to use it, we lose that many life points and our monsters return back to their attack strength that had previously before we used the effects of our Dark Millennium Items.

Mikey: Which means, when we use it, our monsters will be strongest creatures on the field!

Yami: I won't let that happen! My move! Here I go! I play the magic card, Card Destruction!

Mikey: I think not! Mars! Activate your effect!

Mars raised his staff and slashed at the pharaoh. A huge blade strike beam appeared out of the ground, heading towards Yami and sliced right through him. Everyone gasped as they saw Yami kneel down, groaning in pain. His magic card was removed from play and Yami glared at Mikey, in anger and demanded an explanation of what just happened.

Yami: What did you do!

Mikey: Allow me to explain my creature's effect.

**Mars-The Forth Planet Knight**

**Level: 4**

**(Light/Planet/Effect)**

**When this card is summoned to the field, add 1 Counter to this card. If your opponent summons a monster (Normal Summon, Flipped Summon, or Special Summon), or plays a magic card, or activates a trap card, you can get rid of the Counter of this card. If 1 Counter exist in this card, this card is unaffected by trap cards controlled by your opponent. **

**Atk/1700 Def/1600**

Mikey: I can give up 1 Counter that exists in my monster to get rid of your cards that you play. However, since I have no more counters equipped to my monster, your trap cards can target my monster…

Yami: You should have destroyed my monsters instead.

Mikey: I have something in my hand that I don't want to give up.

Yami: Gaia! Attack his monster now!

Gaia the Dragon Champion flew towards Mikey's planet knight and extended his two spears at him. Mikey gave a grin and flipped one of his facedown cards.

Mikey: I activate Black Hole!

**Black Hole**

**(Trap Card)**

**This card can only be activated if one of your Planet creatures is selected as an attack target by one your opponent's monsters. Remove that monster from play and remove this card from play as well.**

A huge black hole appeared in front of Gaia and sucked him and his dragon into the darkness. The black hole disappeared and Mikey removed his trap card from play.

Mikey: Your Dragon Champion is removed from play and so is my monster. Tough luck pharaoh!

Yami: I may have lost my dragon champion, but not my Breaker! Go Breaker! Attack his monster now!

Mikey: When will you ever learn pharaoh! Activate Quick-Spell card, Comet Halley!

A huge comet appeared out of the sky and hit the creature. Breaker was pushed back and destroyed instantly. Yami glared at Mikey wondering what just happened.

Mikey: Comet Halley can be activated if I have a Planet creature on my side of the field. It destroys 1 monster and after 7 turns, I can return my magic card back to my deck and after, I shuffle my deck.

Yami: I set one monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn.

Bakura: How sad pharaoh! Keep this up and you'll be the King of Lost! My turn now fools!

Bakura was about to draw, but instead, snapped his fingers. A huge black gate behind him gave out a small dark ray, hitting his deck. The ray disappeared and Bakura lost 1000 of his life points.

Bakura: Before I draw, I activate my Gateway to Hell's special effect. By paying 1000 of my life points during my draw phase, I can pick one card from my deck and add it to my hand.

Bakura took out his deck and looked around. He grabbed his card and added to his hand. He then shuffled his deck and put back in the duel-disk.

Bakura: Standby Phase. I activate my monster's special ability! I get to Special Summon 1 Demonic Guard from my deck to the field!

Another Demonic Guard appeared on the field and stood next to the gate as well. It had its hood on, covering its face and gave a low moan. Mikey and Vince were wondering what Bakura was planning, but whatever he is planning, it's not going to work.

Bakura: Now I activate my magic card, Darkness Key of the Gate!

A huge black key appeared in the lock, in the center of the gate door and stood there, waiting to be turned.

**Darkness Key of the Gate**

**(Continuous Magic Card)**

**This magic card can only be activated if you have Gateway to Hell field card on your side of the field. This card remains on the field for 3 turns during your End Phase. Once 3 turns have successfully ended, discard this card and choose any card from your deck and add it to your hand.**

Bakura: I just need two more cards and that's about it. I end my turn.

Vince: Whatever you are planning, it's not going to work! Dark Millennium Necklace! Show me the future that lies ahead!

Vince's Dark Millennium Necklace gave out a bright glow of darkness and Vince saw a small glimpse of the future. He saw the huge black gate that stood behind Bakura, opening slowly and releasing a huge powerful demon from the other side. Vince eyes grew wide and stepped out of the vision and Mikey gave Vince a confusing look.

Mikey: What did you see?

Vince: Bakura's creature has been freed, but I couldn't see what it looked like or why it is showing me that vision…

Bakura: Maybe because you just saw your own defeat! Hahahahaha!

Yami: So you'll use your Dark Millennium Necklace to cheat huh? I too have a Millennium Necklace allowing me to see into the future! Behold!

Yami dug down in his pocket and attached the gold necklace around his neck and closed his eyes, concentrating his strength to the Millennium Item. Yami opened his eyes and saw he was in an void of darkness, there was no light, he couldn't see anything with eternal darkness roaming around him, until he saw a tall black armored duelist standing before him, crossing his arms, a black duel-disk attached to his right arm.

"Who are you," yelled Yami facing the black armored duelist.

"Your darkness, your light, and your doom," yelled the armored duelist.

Just then, Yami saw something burning underneath him and looked down. He was floating just above a burning city, buildings engulfed by the sea of flames, the sky being blocked by the smoke. Yami descended down and remember this vision. It was the same vision he had earlier, thousand of people were lying on the ground, dead. He remembered seeing the wooden cross of Tea, tied against to it, dead as well with him staring up at her, with no expression on his face at all. Yami reached the center of the city and saw something he didn't see in his vision before they left Domino City. A huge creature stood above the city, a huge black creature that showed a huge skull with six eyes, two on top of the other where the original eyes laid. Giant veins were coming out of the center of the creature, with a huge blue dark diamond as the body, floating. It gave groans that can be heard all over the world and he saw, Aeru, attached to the skull, his lower body on top of the skull, laughing manically at the city that was burning underneath him. Yami just looked up and gave a wide grin and laughed with him as well. Yami closed his eyes and re-opened them, returning him to the present duel. He kneeled on the ground breathing hard, seeing that vision and more of it.

"Pharaoh," cried everyone.

Bakura: Get up fool! What happened?

Mikey: What did you see?

Vince: …

Yami: I saw, something I shouldn't have seen. I didn't see the outcome of this duel, but I saw something else…something, horrible.

Bakura: And what's that?

Yami: It's nothing. And I'll make sure it stays that way!

Bakura: Last time I checked pharaoh your turn is over. It's Vince's turn to make his move.

Vince: How right you are! I'll draw! I summon Riku in attack mode!

A tall white haired boy appeared on the field, wearing a yellow shirt with blue strips, crossing each other on his shirt, wore dark blue pants, (black?) shoes, and black gloves, holding a wooden sword as well.

**Riku-Atk/1500 Def/1200**

Vince: Now I play the magic card, Darkness Sword-Soul Eater!

**Darkness Sword-Soul Eater**

**(Equip Magic Card)**

**This magic card can only be equipped to Riku on your side of the field. Whenever this card attacks your opponent's monster, raise this cards attack strength by the original attack strength of the monster you are attacking, if it's in attack mode. If your opponent attacks this monster, decrease the attacking monster targeting this card, by 500 points and raising this card's attack strength by 500 points.**

A black mist surrounded Riku's hand that wield the wooden sword and replaced it with a huge black sword. Riku lifted up the sword and aimed it at the two opposing duelists, which one to strike first.

Vince: Let's see, I'll start off with your creature first Bakura! I fear of what you hold in that gate, but I won't let you summon it! Go Riku! Attack his monster with Soul Eater Slash!

Riku dashed towards Bakura's Demonic Guard creatures, until Yami's facedown creature blocked Riku's attack. The facedown monster showed a warrior creature wielding a huge shield over him, defending himself against the attack. Riku was pushed back and was back to Vince's side of the field.

Vince: What the!

Yami: Big Shield Gardna protected Bakura from your attack! Whatever he is planning, I have to hold time for him to make sure his plan reaches its goal!

Vince: How long can you last pharaoh? I may have lost some life points…

**Vince's LP:** 6900

Vince: But with that little stunt of yours, your monster is placed in attack mode.

Big Shield Gardna slowly got up and placed his shield on the side of him, opened for an attack. Big Shield Gardna had a defense of 2600 for a level 4 creature, bad news it only had 100 attack points and once attacked, it's switched to attack mode if it is still on the field.

**Big Shield Gardna-Atk/100 Def/2600 **_(Attack Position)_

Vince: Since you'll be losing a lot of life points, I thought it would be nice to get rid of them! Go Sora! Attack his monster!

Sora dashed towards Yami's exposed monster and jumped in the air. He swooped down and slashed the creature into two, then pulling back to Vince's side of the field. Big Shield Gardna kneeled to the floor and disappeared and Yami groaned in pain feeling his life points going down.

**Yami's LP:** 5600

"Great! The pharaoh just lost a big whoop of 2400 of his life points," yelled Joey, "Come on pharaoh! Beat this creep! We know you can do it!"

Vince: I'll end my turn…

Mikey: My move now punks! All right! I summon, Mercury! The First Planet Knight

A tall light blue armored knight appeared on the field, dressed in the same armor Mars-The Forth Planet Knight was wearing, but instead of a dark red sphere, Mercury had a light gray sphere on the center chest of its armor and aimed its sword at the two duelists.

**Mercury The First Planet Knight**

**Level: 1**

**(Light/Planet Effect)**

**If you have a Planet monster on your side of the field, this card cannot be selected as an attack target. As long as this card remains on the field and you have at least 1 Planet monster (with the exception of this card), raise this card by 1000 attack and defense points.**

**Atk/0 Def/0**

Mikey: Now my monster has 1000 attack and defense points thanks to Mars! Go my planet creatures! Attack the pharaoh's life points directly!

**Mercury The First Planet Knight-Atk/1000 Def/1000**

Both planet creatures dashed towards the open field pharaoh and both did their slash attack on the pharaoh. They moved back to the field and the pharaoh fell to his knees, groaning in pain, feeling as if he was actually sliced, his body being torn apart from one another.

**Yami's LP:** 2900

"Pharaoh," cried Tea.

"This is bad. The pharaoh is down to 2900 life points," yelled Tristan.

"Don't worry. The pharaoh has been in tight situations that then," said Duke, "I'm sure he'll be able to defeat these two punks!"

Mikey: What's the matter pharaoh?

Vince: Can't get up?

Mikey: You are the King of Games!

Vince: And you have only 2900 life points!

Yami: I plan to take you down next turn!

Mikey: Will see about that pharaoh!

Vince: Were not fighting to earn your title ship!

Mikey: Were here to duel for our family and loved ones!

Yami: I feel your pain, but you won't find what you're looking for like this! I just need to draw a certain card from my deck and will be winning this duel!

Yami drew his next card and grinned at the two opposing duelists.

Yami: Round 2 is about to begin! This time, I'll be turning the tables! It's time to duel!

**To be continued…**

_Sorry it took a long time folks, busy working on some other stories. Mikey's deck was known as the Solar System Deck, a planet deck and Vince's deck was the Kingdom Hearts deck. Leave some reviews ok? See you on the next chapter!_


	52. AG Five: The Tables Have Turned

_Sorry for not updating like a really long time folks! I got schoolwork and yeah, pretty much, I've been working on other stories. I should work on this one more often because I have a whole bunch of readers that want to know what's going to happen next and I'm letting them down…well, better late, really late, than never right? Until then!_

**Chapter 52:**

**Abyss Guardian Five: The Tables Have Turned**

Yami: Round 2 is about to begin! This time, I'll be turning the tables! It's time to duel!

Yami drew his top card from his deck and gave a small grin.

Yami: I summon, Summoner of Revealing Light!

A huge white robed spellcaster appeared on the field, holding a long staff with a glowing sphere on the tip of the staff. Everyone in the room was kind of surprised because they never seen this card before in Yami's deck, and Yami gave a small grin to his opponents.

**Summoner of Revealing Light**

**Level: 4**

**(Light/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**When this card is summoned to the field, you can add 1 card from your deck or your graveyard to your hand if it has "Revealing Light" in it. Choose one of the following effects:**

**-Flip all your opponent's facedown monsters face-up. Your opponent cannot attack for 3 turns.**

**-Sacrifice any amount of your life points. Monsters with the same attack point or lower cannot attack as long as this card remains on the field.**

**-Select a monster attribute. All monsters with the same attribute cannot attack as long as this card remains on the field.**

**Atk/1700 Def/1900**

Yami: I select the first effect! Your monsters can't attack for three whole turns and last time I check, this is a tag team duel! So, right after Mikey's turn, that is counted as 1 whole duel from the effect of my magic card! Then, I'll grab one "Swords of Revealing Light" from my deck and add it to my hand.

Mikey: Good move, but you're just going to make things harder for you.

Yami: Not really. Go Bakura!

Bakura: Of course, _pharaoh_! Before I draw, I activate the effect of my field card! I'll pay another 1000 of my life points to take a card from my deck!

**Bakura's LP:** 6000

Bakura grabbed his deck and picked a card and then placed his deck back in the duel-disk. He gave a wide grin and gave a small laugh to his opponents.

Bakura: 1 Turn has passed of my Darkness Key magic card and only 2 more to go! I now play The Dark Ruler Rises!

**The Dark Ruler Rises**

**(Magic Card)**

**This magic card can only be activated if you have at least 1 fiend type monster on your side of the field and you have Dark Ruler Ha Des in your hand. Pay 800 of your life points and summon 1 "Dark Ruler Ha Des" from your hand to the field. Dark Ruler Ha Des cannot attack the turn it has been played.**

A huge black portal appeared on Bakura's field and a huge fiend stepped out of the portal. A huge robed fiend appeared on the field with a skull lower down on its robe and held a small glass of wine (or blood), and gave a low groan. Bakura gave a loud laugh and pointed his finger at the two opponents in front of them.

Bakura: Victory is at reach you two! When my powerful creature arrives, it will be the end of all of you!

Vince: We won't let that happen Bakura! My move!

Vince drew his card from the top of his deck and looked at it. He gave a small grin and soon played his card.

Vince: I play the magic card, Friendship!

**Friendship**

**(Magic Card)**

**This magic card can only be activated if you have Sora on your side of the field and you have Donald and Goofy in your hand. Special Summon Donald and Goofy to the field in attack mode by giving up 1000 of your life points. You can't summon any monsters the turn this card has been played.**

**Vince's LP:** 5900

Vince: I'll summon Sora's two friends! Donald the Spellcaster and Goofy the Defender!

A white duck appeared on the field wearing a blue spellcaster robe. He wielded a small short staff and standing next to him was a tall figure that looked pretty much like a dog. He wore brown jeans, a green shirt, some kind of hat helmet on his head, wore white gloves, and held a round silver shield in front of him with a mouse symbol on the center of the shield.

**Donald**

**Level: 4**

**(Water/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**This card's attribute is also considered Earth, Wind, Light, Fire, and Dark. When this card battles the opposite attribute of a monster on your opponent's side of the field, raise this card's attack power by half of the original monster's attack points on your opponent's side of the field. (Opposite effects are Dark battling with Light, Water battling with Fire, and Wind battling with Earth.)**

**Atk/1500 Def/1800**

**Goofy**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Beast-Warrior/Effect)**

**This card is switched to attack mode once it's been attacked by a monster and this is card is still on the field in defense mode. At the end of your turn, this card is switched to defense mode. If one of your monsters are selected as a battle target, you can make the attacking monster attacks this card instead.**

**Atk/1500 Def/2600**

Vince: I got nothing else. Your move now Mikey and since I ended my turn, Goofy is switched to defense mode!

Mikey: I'll draw now so stand back! Heh, Here, I go! I play Earth! The Third Planet Knight in attack mode!

A colorful armored knight appeared on the field, wielding a long metal sword, a blue shield with a gray sphere on the center of the shield, a sky blue chest armor, a white robe underneath it, brown glove armors, green metal leg armors, and a gray helmet.

**Earth-The Third Planet Knight**

**Level: 3**

**(Light/Warrior/Effect)**

**This card cannot be selected as an attack target if there is another planet creature on your side of the field. This card is not destroyed as a result of battle, but damage calculation is still applied. This card can attack twice in the same battle phase and whenever this card attacks your opponent's life points directly, your opponent must discard one card from the top of his/her deck and sent to the graveyard while you draw one card from the top of your deck.**

**Atk/1500 Def/1200**

Mikey: Take note pharaoh, you will not win so I suggest you give up or you'll end up losing your soul…

Yami: That's not going to happen Mikey…now I draw!

Yami quickly picked up his next top card and looked at it. He gave a small smile and instantly played his card.

Yami: I play the magic card, Pot of Greed, allowing me draw two new cards from my deck!

Yami quickly drew his two cards from his deck and gave a small grin.

**Graceful Charity-Magic Card**

**Majestic Knights -Magic Card**

Yami: Next, I play Graceful Charity! This magic card allows me to draw three new cards from my deck, but after that, I have to discard two cards from my hand to the graveyard!

Yami drew his three cards and took a quick look.

**Ultimate Charity-Magic Card**

**Obelisk the Tormentor-Level: 10 (Divine/Divine-Beast/Hidden Effect) Atk/4000 Def/4000**

**King's Knight-Level: 4 (Light/Warrior/Effect) Atk/1600 Def/1400**

Yami: I discard two of my cards, Obelisk the Tormentor and King's Knight!

Bakura: Your giving up an Egyptian God Card? You fool! That could've saved us!

Vince: Heh, looks like the pharaoh had no choice!

Mikey: …I don't like it whatever his planning…

Yami: Too bad I have a plan in order to bring it back and summon it to the field!

Mikey and Vince: What?

Yami: I play the magic card, Ultimate Charity!

**Ultimate Charity**

**(Magic Card)**

**This magic card can only be activated if you discarded cards from your hand to the graveyard. Bring back the cards you discarded to the graveyard, back to your hand and draw one more card from your deck.**

Yami: I'll bring back my Obelisk the Tormentor and also my King's Knight to my hand! Then, I'll draw one card so behold!

Yami drew his card and gave a small laugh and showed what he drew to his opponents.

Yami: I believed in my deck and my deck believed in me. My friends believed in me as well, giving me the strength to fight back! Including you…Yugi. I activate, Jug of Greed!

Mikey and Vince: No!

Bakura: The pharaoh has turned the tables! Hahahahaha!

"Go pharaoh," cheered Tea, "You can beat them!"

"The pharaoh has my lucky skills in him," grinned Joey, "There's no way those two will win!"

Yami quickly drew four cards because of the effect of Jug of Greed that if he has Pot of Greed in the graveyard, he can draw up to four cards. Yami then looked at the cards he drew he received from his deck.

**Queen's Knight-Level: 4 (Light/Warrior) Atk/1500 Def/1600**

**Jack's Knight-Level: 5 (Light/Warrior) Atk/1900 Def/1000**

**Dark Magic Attack-Magic Card**

**Dark Magician-Level: 7 (Dark/Spellcaster) Atk/2500 Def/2100**

Yami: Now I activate the magic card, Majestic Knights!

**Majestic Knights**

**(Magic Card)**

**Special Summon "Queen's Knight," "King's Knight," and "Jack's Knight" onto your side of the field in attack mode if they are in your hand.**

Yami: I summon, Queen's Knight in attack mode, King's Knight in attack mode, and Jack's Knight in attack mode! After that, I summon Obelisk the Tormentor to the field! Come forth Egyptian God!

A huge blue beast appeared on the field and gave a huge roar to the two opposing duelists. Mikey and Vince were getting nervous now because the pharaoh had summoned one of his powerful cards onto the field and to make things worse, it was the most powerful monster on the field right now.

**Obelisk the Tormentor-Atk/4000 Def/4000**

Yami: Go Obelisk! Attack Sora with Fist of Fury!

Obelisk raised his right hand and made a fist out of it and was about to slam its fist to Vince's monster, but Vince quickly activated his facedown trap card, which was Trinity Teamwork. Donald and Goofy quickly went by Sora's side and a huge shield protected Sora and it gave a powerful bright light, which nearly blinded everyone. When the light died out, everyone saw that Obelisk was back at the pharaoh's side of the field and saw that Sora was still on the field.

Yami: What happened?

Vince: I'll explain my trap card!

**Trinity Teamwork**

**(Continuous Trap Card)**

**This trap card can only be activated if you have Donald, Goofy, and Sora on the field. All three monsters cannot be destroyed as a result of battle as long as this card remains on the field (battle damage is still applied). This card is destroyed if one of the three monsters is removed from the field.**

Vince: Plus, let's say I had some friends protect Sora…

Yami: What?

Yami looked at one of Vince's monsters and saw Goofy in front of Sora, holding his shield in front of him. Goofy placed his shield aside and stood next to Sora. The two monsters gave a small smile to each other and then gave each other a high-five.

Vince: But with that little stunt I just made, Goofy is set to attack mode…

Yami: Fine by me! Go, Summoner of Revealing Light! Attack Goofy with Light Flare!

The white robed magician raised his staff high and then aimed the glowing sphere at Goofy. A long white beam shot out of the sphere and hit Goofy right in the chest. Vince grabbed his chest and kneeled to the floor, feeling a small sting striking his chest. Once the white magician was done attacking, Vince slowly got up and glared at the pharaoh.

Vince: You will pay for that pharaoh…

**Vince's LP:** 5700

Yami: That ends my turn. Go Bakura.

Bakura: The end is almost here! My move! I'll pay another 1000 of my life points in order to activate my field card's special ability!

**Bakura's LP:** 5000

Bakura: Plus, two turns have passed! Only one more turn and the creature will come!

Bakura grabbed his deck out of his duel-disk and looked for a card to pick. He then found his card and added to his deck. After that, he shuffled his deck and inserted it back into his duel-disk and gave a small grin.

Bakura: The end is near! I play the magic card, Demon Spell Book-Helliablos and attach it to Dark Ruler Ha Des!

A black book with a skull in the front cover of the book, was wrapped in chains, and appeared on the Dark Ruler's hand. The fiend ruler creature placed it's other free hand and ripped off the chains that was wrapped around the spell book.

**Demon Spell Book-Helliablos**

**(Equip Magic Card)**

**This magic card can only be equipped to Dark Ruler Ha Des on your side of the field. Once all the cards are on the field that is listed in "The Gateway to Hell," remove all cards on your side of the field from play and Special Summon "Devil God-Deathscythe."**

Bakura: That ends my turn fools, if you don't do something, your doom will come!

Vince: I have to stop it!

Mikey: Don't worry Vince…even if you don't draw the right card, will still win because we fight of a purpose!

Vince: Right Mikey! I fight for my family!

Mikey: And I fight for Luna!

Vince: I draw!

Vince quickly drew his card and gave a small angry sigh. He had no cards to destroy Bakura's Gateway to Hell card and they had only one turn left.

Vince: I set all my monsters into defense mode and end my turn…

Mikey: Its ok Vince, will still win this duel! My move!

Mikey drew his card and gave a quick look. Mikey gave a small sigh of disappointment, but it was the only card he thought that might turn the tables, giving him and Vince the advantage again.

Mikey: I set all my monsters into defense mode and set one card facedown…

Yami: Heh, looks like we have the advantage Mikey.

Mikey: True, but soon, I will make sure we'll take that lead again!

Yami: Sorry, I'm not going to let that happen!

Yami drew his card and quickly went to his Main Phase, ready to play his card.

Yami: I summon, Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode!

A huge brown fur lion beast appeared on the field. It gave a huge roar, showing it's sharp teeth in its mouth, ready to attack one of the two opponents.

**Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts-Atk/1500 Def/1200**

Yami: After that, I'll activate Obelisk's special ability! By sacrificing two of my monsters, Summoner of Revealing Light and Gazelle, I can destroy all your monsters on the field and attack your life points directly!

Obelisk grabbed the two monsters with its gigantic fists and the two monsters started to glow brightly. The two monsters soon vanished into thin air, but Obelisk's fist still gave that glow and glared at the two opponents.

Yami: Go Obelisk! Destroy Vince's entire field and attack his life points directly!

Obelisk slammed both of his fists to the ground, creating a huge shockwave around the field. The ground they stood on began to shook violently and Vince's monsters were destroyed one by one. Once his monsters were gone, the blast hit Vince, making nearly his entire life points go down to it's last 1700 life points.

**Vince's LP:** 1700

Mikey: Vince!

Vince: Argh! I'm ok! I'm still standing…

Bakura: Not for long! My move! And since I have the cards necessary on the field, I don't need to pay 1000 life points.

Bakura began to draw from his deck and once it was his Main Phase, the key gave one final turn on the door, making a loud, click sound in the lock. After that, the key fell off and disappeared into dust, making the giant lock fall down to the ground, bringing down the chains that held the door shut. The two opponents took one step back, afraid to see what was coming out and then saw the door slightly opening.

Bakura: Hahahaha! With the cards on the field, your doom is finally here! Dark Ruler Ha Des, read the spell book you hold in your hand and release the great beast of Hell, Devil God-Deathscythe! Hahahahaha!

The robed fiend placed his hand on the book's cover and opened it very slowly. It turned a few pages and then stopped when it reached the page it wanted. It began to mumble something under its breath and soon, the metal door that stood behind it burst opened. Huge winds came out of the door and released cold air in the room. Everyone in the room began to shiver except for Bakura who gave a manically grin, enjoying the fear he saw in everyone's face.

Bakura: By giving up my two Demonic Guards, Dark Ruler Ha Des, and the Demon Spell Book-Helliablos, I will summon the ruler of Hell himself! Come forth my power beasts of eternal Darkness! Bring terror and fear to this battle! I call the majestic devil himself, Devil God-Deathscythe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Bakura's entire field disappeared that what only stood in the field was the metal door behind him. A huge black beast appeared on the field with glowing red eyes, gave a loud groan. Everyone had to cover their ears from the loud cry of the monster, except for Bakura, and once it was done, it spread it's two huge black wings behind it, and wield a huge black scythe.

**Devil God-DEATHSCYTHE**

**Level: 12**

**(Dark/Divine-Beast/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of The Gateway to Hell when all cards are necessary on the field and removed from the field successfully. In order for this card to stay on the field, The Gateway to Hell field card must stay on the field, you must pay half of your life points during your Standby Phase, no other monsters can't be played, and during your Draw Phase, you must remove half of your deck from play before you draw. This card is unaffected by monster effects, trap cards, or magic cards.**

**Atk/ (Infinity) Def/(Infinity)**

Vince: You got to be kidding me…

Mikey: There is no way…no possible way!

Yami: Bakura…your monster has…

Bakura: My monster has infinity attack points! Hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Attack my god! Attack Vince's life points with Ultimate End!

The huge dark beast raised its giant scythe above Vince and gave a huge slice across Vince, and after that, the sides, and began to move faster and faster with every attack. It sliced Vince 5 times, then 35 times, after that, 60 times, and soon sliced Vince with 100 slices in under 1 minute. Once it was done attacking, Vince stood on his feet, and then fell to the ground on his back, knocked out.

Mikey: Vince!!!

Vince:…I'm…sorry…Mikey…

**Vince's LP:** 0

Vince's Dark Millennium Necklace began to give a dark glow, but before it could release a demon from the portal, Mikey began to concentrate on his Dark Millennium Ring. Mikey's Dark item began to suck up the energy from Vince's Dark Millennium Item, and soon, the item that was on Vince's neck disappeared and once Mikey was done focusing his strength on saving Vince, Mikey kneeled on the ground, groaning in pain.

Mikey: It feels…so cold…my body…feels…numb…

Everyone in the room couldn't believe what Mikey just did. He saved Vince from the Neo Shadow Realm by nearly risking his life. Yami couldn't stand it anymore and tried to make Mikey shake out of this duel.

Yami: Mikey! Listen to me! You need to stop this duel! You care about your friends so much and your love one, that you would do anything to protect them! Stop this before you end up losing your soul!

"Listen to the pharaoh Mikey," yelled Joey, "You're a good person! You really are! Stop this duel and help us stop Aeru!"

"Come on man! You don't need to do this all by yourself," yelled Tristan.

"We can save them from Aeru Mikey! Please, stop making yourself suffer with so much pain," pleaded Tea.

Mikey: All of you…you are all good people…but Aeru has that power to bring them back to life. You got to understand that I can't live without Luna! I have to keep going!

"What's dead you should stay dead," yelled Seto, "You need to learn to move on!"

Mikey: Easy for you Kaiba! You never experienced this kind of emotion because you never had the time!

"Yeah? So? Even if I did experience love and she ended up dead, I would move on! Sure I would feel grief and sadness and try to find any other way to bring her back, but what happened, happened," yelled Seto, "Besides, I bet she would want me to move on! She wouldn't forgive me if I stilled love her and she was dead!"

"He doesn't mean like that," said Michelle giving a small glare to Seto, "It's kind of sweet that you still love here, but in a way, Seto is right…I'm sorry Mikey, but you got to move on. You can't hold onto the past forever, sooner or later, you got to move on…"

Mikey:…

Yami: Stop this duel Mikey…before it gets out of hand…

Mikey: It's already out of my reach…

Yami: What?

Mikey: Pharaoh, I can't just stop this duel like that, this is the _Neo_ Shadow Realm. Once it has been summoned, the loser or losers, have to lose their soul…it's not like the original Shadow Realm where you can call it and then make it go away…

Yami: So what are we supposed to do?

Bakura: Only one way, we win!

Yami: Bakura!

Mikey: His right…you guys have to win, but I'm not going to lose just like that…you have to make me lose my life points!

Yami: Mikey…

Mikey: You're a good person pharaoh…you are, but I still fight for someone I care! And last time I checked, this is my turn now!

Mikey quickly drew his card and gave a wide surprised expression. He gave a small grin and then faced his two opponents.

Mikey: I'm not going down without a fight, so I play the magic ritual card, Moon Guardian Ritual!

Mikey flipped his facedown his card he played last turn, showing a magic card.

**Moon Guardian Ritual**

**(Ritual Spell Card)**

**This card is used to Ritual Summon "Lunar Guardian-Goddess of the Moon". You must also offer monsters whose total Star levels equal 12 or more from your hand or your side of the field as a sacrifice.**

Mikey: I'll give up Sun, The Center Star of the Solar and Mars, The Fourth Planet Knight in order to summon, Lunar Guardian! The Goddess of the Moon!

A huge bright light appeared out of nowhere, nearly blinding everyone in the room, including Mikey. Everyone had a hard time seeing and once the light died out, the two duelists, Yami and Bakura, tried to look for the monster that Mikey just summoned, but saw nothing. Then, when Yami looked up, he saw a tall white robed goddess, descending down onto the ground softly, but when she nearly reached the ground, she just floated there, like 5 feet above the ground. She was around the same height as Obelisk, had long sky blue hair reaching down to her lower back, had four wings spread apart from each other on her back, wore some kind of blue armor over her white robed on her upper body, she long shiny sapphire eyes that glittered like a million stars, and had her arms opened wide, as if she was trying to give a hug.

Mikey: This card reminds me of her, and I plan to win with her! Pharaoh! Thief! Meet the Goddess of the Moon! Lunar Guardian!

**Lunar Guardian-Goddess of the Moon**

**Level: 12**

**(Light/Planet/Effect)**

**This monster can only be summoned by the "Moon Guardian Ritual" magic card.** **You must also offer monsters whose total Star levels equal 12 or more from your hand or your side of the field as a sacrifice. When this card is summoned, all monsters above level 5 cannot attack, with the exception of this card. Monsters on both players field can still change battle positions. Also, magic cards must first be set on the field. On their next turn, then the players can activate their card. If you have 3 "Earth's Moon" on your side of the field, this card is unaffected by monster effects, magic cards, and trap cards controlled by your opponent and this card can attack your opponent's life points directly.**

**Atk/5000 Def/5000**

Yami: 5000 attack points?

Mikey: Pretty good huh? Go Moon Goddess! Attack the pharaoh's Obelisk with Lunar Gravity!

Lunar Guardian extended both of arms at Obelisk and soon, both of her eyes gave a bright blue color, covering her eyes so all you saw was a blue glow from her eyes. Obelisk slowly rose from the ground and Obelisk began to struggle to get free. Everyone in the room gasped as they saw Obelisk go up to the ceiling and then Lunar Guardian pulled Obelisk down by sending her arms back down. Obelisk fell to the ground quickly and there was a huge smoke from where Obelisk fell.

Yami: Obelisk! Obelisk!

When the smoke cleared, everyone saw Obelisk laying on the ground, not moving and soon, disappeared into many tiny pieces. Everyone couldn't believe that Obelisk was destroyed by that kind of attacked and focused their attention on Mikey.

Mikey: Like what you saw pharaoh?

Yami: ….Ah…ah…

Bakura: Impressive brat, but let me show you true power! First, I must remove half of my deck from play in order to keep Devil God-Deathscythe and then, I'll draw!

Bakura removed half of his deck from played and then drew his card from his little deck. After that, once he was in his Standby Phase, he paid half of his life points and now he had only 2500 life points left.

**Bakura's LP:** 2500

Bakura: Too bad your monster's effect doesn't effect with my monster! Devil God-Deathscythe! Attack his weak pathetic goddess with Ultimate End!

The huge dark beast dashed towards Mikey's monster, but before it could even strike the goddess down, Mikey quickly activated his facedown card he played since the beginning of the duel!

Mikey: Activate trap card, Solar Eclipse!

There was a bright star above the players and soon, the sun was covered by a huge black star and everything quickly went black. Everyone in the room had a hard time to see and when the black star disappeared and the bright star shined over the field, giving light back to the field, everyone saw that Bakura's monster was right there next to Mikey's monster, which remained unharmed.

Bakura: I missed!

Mikey: That's the whole point of the Solar Eclipse!

**Solar Eclipse**

**(Trap Card)**

**If one of your opponent's monsters attacks one of your monsters, you can activate this trap card. Your opponent ends his or her battle phase and is moved to his or her Main Phase 2.**

Bakura: Your good! But next turn, your down!

Mikey: That's not going to happen! I draw! …Looks like I drew the card I need! I play, No Gravity!

Yami: What does that card do?

Mikey: You'll see. Go and make your move pharaoh!

Yami: I'll draw! …I play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode and end my turn…

A huge human giant made out of stone appeared on the field, kneeling on the ground, its arms crossed over each other in front of its face to protect itself. Mikey gave a small grin and shook his head to the sides.

Mikey: Good move pharaoh…

Bakura: My move!

Bakura took out his deck and removed half of his deck from play and placed it back in his duel-disk. He drew his card and gave a small quick look. This was his only chance because he had only 3 cards left from play. Once it was his turn again, he can kiss his devil god goodbye. After that, he moved to his Standby Phase and paid half of his life points again.

**Bakura's LP: **1250

Bakura: Attack Devil God-Deathscythe! Finish this duel!

The huge god beast again dashed towards the goddess, but all of a sudden, the goddess moved to the side quickly and the god beast missed its target.

Bakura: What the?

Mikey: Care to try again? Only two more tries, heh heh heh…

The devil god tried again, but the moon goddess levitated up to the sky and when the creature tried one more time, the moon goddess flew right above it with a small grin across her face. The devil god gave a low growl and went back to Bakura's side of the field.

Bakura: What happened?

Mikey: No Gravity, what do you think?

**No Gravity**

**(Continuous Magic Card)**

**Whenever creatures on your opponent's side of field attack one of your monsters and they are planet creatures, the opponent's battle damage is treated as 0 and the selected target monster is not destroyed in battle.**

Mikey: With this magic card and my moon guardian, it's the end for both of you!

"That's a good combo," said Joey with a surprised look on his face.

"You telling me. If the pharaoh or Bakura don't find a way to break that combo and fast, they can kiss their life points and this duel good bye," said Duke.

"Dude! How come you bring us all down all the time," yelled Tristan.

"Come on team! Finish them," yelled Marik.

"We believe in you two," yelled Odion.

"With the exception of Bakura," mumbled Joey.

"We know you will win pharaoh," cheered Ishizu.

"Do it for all of us," cheered Tea.

Mikey: That's kind of nice you have your friends cheering you on. Too bad this is going to end! I draw! Now, Lunar Guardian, destroy the pharaoh's monster!

The moon goddess extended her right arm and blew the giant stone figure away from the field, destroy it instantly. Yami gave a small growl and then drew his card once Mikey was done with his turn.

Yami: I play, Watapon in defense mode and end my turn.

A small white puffy ball appeared on the field with huge blue eyes, giving a small happy cry while bouncing on the ground.

Bakura: I can't remove half of my deck…I only have three cards which means Devil God-Deathscythe is destroyed…

The huge metal door that stood behind Bakura soon closed shut and the Devil God disappeared into powder. After that, the metal door sunk into the ground and Bakura drew his card once the door was gone.

Bakura: I place Headless Knight in defense mode and end my turn…

Just like the card says, a knight with silver armor appeared on the field with no head and kneeled on the ground to protect itself.

Mikey: Kind of sad. I draw. Now, Lunar Guardian, destroy the pharaoh's monster!

Lunar Guardian just stared at the white puffy ball and blew the card away by sweeping her right hand to the side. The small white ball gave a cry and was instantly destroyed. There was no hope for them. This card was really powerful and they were below 3000 life points, well for Bakura, he was below 2000 life points.

Mikey: It's going to end sooner or later so just surrender the duel pharaoh.

Yami: I may be down to only 2900 life points…but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up! I'll keep on dueling until I can't duel anymore so watch out! I draw!

Yami drew his card, hoping he would draw the right card. The Heart of the Cards never brought him down before and sure enough, they weren't going to start now. Once Yami drew his card, he gave a huge surprised look and gave a small laugh.

Mikey: What is it?

Yami: Mikey…you care about that card so much…but in the end…it turned against you…

Mikey: What are you talking about!

Yami: I play the magic card, Snatch and Steal! This magic equips to one of my opponents monster and you only have one right now! So come forth, Lunar Guardian!

The Moon Guardian flew towards Yami and then faced towards Mikey. Mikey gave a scared look. His card that he cared so much was turned against him. Yami ordered his attack and the moon goddess extended her right arm, releasing a powerful force towards Mikey. Mikey cried in pain and kneeled on the floor. He felt his entire body getting ripped apart, not from the attack, but by the card itself…the card he took care of, the card that reminded him of her…it ended up being his end to this duel.

**Mikey's LP:** 3000

Bakura: Impressive pharaoh. Now we can finish this duel! My move! Looks like I drew the card I need and I plan to defeat you with it!

Yami: No Bakura…

Bakura: What?

Yami: I want Mikey to get a chance so end your turn…

Bakura: I see, you want to defeat with his very own precious card. I never knew you could go that low pharaoh! Hahahahaha!

Yami: I'm not going to make Mikey lose by his own card! I would never do that! I just want Mikey to get one last chance…

Mikey slowly drew his card and just stood there. He saw his life points go up by 1000 life points from the effect of Snatch and Steal, but it really didn't matter. He lowered his head to the ground, feeling the pain run in his body. How did he let this happened? Did he went overboard? Did he get too cocky? He got so blinded and yet he didn't see it coming…

Mikey: Finish me off pharaoh with my own card…

Yami: Mikey…

Mikey: I have to move on…Seto is right…what happened, happened…I can't hold onto the past…sooner or later, I have to focus on the future…so finish me off pharaoh…

Yami: Very well…Lunar Guardian! Finish Mikey off!

Lunar Guardian raised her right arm and aimed it at Mikey. Before it attacked, Mikey heard a small faint voice. Mikey tried to hear the voice again, and it was soon easy to hear. The voice was a female's voice, a young female's voice. It brought a warm feeling around Mikey and he could've sworn he heard that voice before.

_Mikey…_

The voice said his name…Mikey heard the voice again, calling his name.

_Mikey…_

Mikey soon realized where the voice belonged too. He gave a small smile and closed his eyes slowly, trying to picture her.

_You did great Mikey…You really did great…I'm…proud of you._

_I really am…_

"Thanks Luna…thanks for everything," smiled Mikey.

As the moon goddess got rid of Mikey's life points, Mikey kneeled on the floor, breathing hard. His life points reached zero and he saw both of the two duelists deactivate their duel-disk. Yami was the first to walk up to Mikey offering his hand to him, but Mikey refused it.

"It's ok pharaoh…I lost," whispered Mikey.

"Mikey," whispered Yami.

"Hey…pharaoh…you think…you can hold onto her…just…for a little…while," asked Mikey.

"Hold who," asked the pharaoh.

"Luna…hold onto her…just for...a…little…while," smiled Mikey as he fell into unconsciousness.

Everyone, except for Bakura, Weevil, and Rex, tried to wake up Mikey, but he was knocked out. Joey and Duke carried Vince to left side of the wall, while Yami and Tea carried Mikey to right side of the wall. Before they could continue on, Yami saw the moon goddess, still on Mikey's duel-disk. Yami thought for a while, until he remembered what Mikey asked him to do.

_Hold onto her…just…for a little…while…_

…_Luna…_

'_I'll take good care of her until you wake up Mikey_,' thought the pharaoh as he grabbed the moon goddess and the ritual card. He placed the two cards in his deck and both walked up to the floating blue crystal that stood in front of them.

"Only one more Abyss Guardian," said Joey in a soft voice.

"And then will reach Aeru," said Ishizu.

"His going to pay for all the people he hurt," yelled Tristan.

"There's no way his going to win with all of us sticking together," grinned Mako.

"Yup, with all of us, will be invincible," laughed Espa.

"Just got to make sure none of you boys lose," laughed Mai.

"Thanks for the support," smiled Joey.

Tea looked to her sides and saw Yami looking at the ground and moved right next to him. Yami looked up and gave a weak smile to his friend, making Tea give a worried expression.

"What's wrong pharaoh," asked Tea.

"Aeru took away our friends…he made them turn against us," said Yami, "Aeru is going to pay for all this, but I just wonder…why is he doing this?"

"Why pharaoh," asked Tea.

"That vision we saw together…he wasn't bad…he was good hearted brother like I never had…I feel I'm the one that's evil," whispered Yami.

"What makes you say that," asked Tea.

"I can't remember what happened back then…and I can't remember Aeru as my brother…or what I did to make him turn evil…"

"You think you're the cause of all this?"

"It has to be…it has to be…"

"Pharaoh…maybe you did this…maybe you made Aeru turn against you, but if you did that…surely you can reverse it. You're a good person pharaoh and I'm sure you can undo all the mistakes that you caused," smiled Tea trying to cheer up the pharaoh.

The pharaoh gave a small nod to the girl and every stood where they were, staring deep into the floating blue crystal before they moved on.

_There are 6 Abyss Guardians you must face. The sixth Abyss Guardian is my favorite one._

'_I don't know who this sixth Abyss Guardian you speak of Aeru…but you will pay for what you have done…And I don't what made you turn evil, but whatever caused it…we can work it out like how a family does_,' thought Yami.

Soon, everyone stepped closer to the floating blue crystal and everyone disappeared, leaving the two unconscious males in the room. But in the entrance of the duel room, a male was crawling on the floor, trying to reach them before they get to Aeru.

"Curse him…curse him…argh…I got…to…get…them…before…they…get to…Aeru," growled the male as he continued to crawl towards the blue crystal.

**End of chapter 52**

**Next Chapter-Final Abyss Guardian: The Armored Duelist**

_Well, who is that person crawling? I bet you people know who it is and if not, you'll see. Next chapter will come soon folks! I hope..._


	53. Final Abyss Guardian: Armored Duelist

_This it folks! The chapter you have been waiting for! The final abyss guardian! Don't forget to leave a review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Trust me! _

**Chapter 53: **

**Final Abyss Guardian: The Armored Duelist **

The pharaoh and the gang continued heading up the stairs. Only one more Abyss Guardian and then the ultimate duel the pharaoh will face, his evil brother Aeru. If Yami can defeat Aeru, everyone he hurt and the souls he took will be freed and the world will be saved. But one thing that made Yami Yugi wonder was that vision he had in that last duel. It was the same vision he saw before they headed out on finding Aeru's base when they were still in the game shop. The Millennium Necklace showed that skull creature with Aeru's upper body attached to it. Yami had a bad feeling in his gut, what happens if he was supposed to lose to Aeru? It showed him the vision twice and maybe the necklace was trying to warn him, that he were to fight Aeru, he would lose to him and the world that he and everyone else stand, be ruled under Aeru. No, Yami was not going to let that happen. If he is supposed to lose to Aeru, his going to find another way around the Millennium Necklace and make sure he wins. Aeru hurt many people that he cared about. He took control of Tea and took her soul away. Then, he faced him, lost against him, freed Tea's soul, but in exchange, wanted Yugi's soul instead, then, he made Serenity duel against Tea, and made Serenity lose her soul. Then their Doom Biker gang friends, then brought Dartz back and nearly took Mokuba's soul, and then…Mikey and Vince who only wanted their family and loved ones back. Yami removed the card Mikey allowed him to took and stared deeply into the Moon Goddess Card.

_Hey pharaoh…you think…you can hold onto her…just…for a little…while…_

_Luna…hold onto her…just for…a…little…while _

'_Mikey…all you wanted was Luna back in your arms…that's all you ever wanted huh? …I'll make sure to defeat Aeru with your card…in a way…you did deserved it,_' thought Yami as he stared at Mikey's Moon Goddess card. Yami placed it back in his duel-disk and everyone continued ascending up on the Tower of Abyss.

"Only one more Abyss Guardian and then the whole world will be saved," grinned Joey running alongside the pharaoh.

"Yeah! And his going to pay for what he did to Serenity," yelled Tristan holding onto Joey's baby sister with Duke helping him.

"And his going to pay for what he did Mokuba and to Yugi," yelled Tea as she held onto Mokuba when Joey couldn't hold on Kaiba's little brother anymore.

"And what he did to Michelle," growled Seto as he held tightly on Michelle, refusing to let go of her.

Michelle rest her head on Seto's shoulder, happy to have him on her side that obviously cared about her. Michelle couldn't help herself, but show a small pink blush on her cheeks with Seto this close to her and actually caring about her. Seto Kaiba would never show his emotions, whenever his in his company or somewhere else, he would **NEVER** show his feelings. But, Michelle like this Kaiba and just hoped he would remain the same after the duel against that creepy guy that calls himself Aeru. Soon, the team reached another room. The final Abyss Guardian Room. Everyone stepped into the center of the room, waiting for the last Abyss Guardian to show up. The room had monster tablets all over the room, but this surprised Yami. Yami moved up to one of the monster tablets and looked very closely into one of them, one by one. One tablet showed a stone creature kneeling down on the ground, another tablet showing a spellcaster holding onto his staff in a side view angle, a ball shaped figure with big eyes and small hands and feet. The reason this surprised Yami was because every tablet he observed…has his monster in his deck from back then to today. The gang gave Yami a confused look and Tea was the first to speak out of them, wondering in concern why the spirit of the pharaoh was paying so much attention to the stones.

"What's wrong pharaoh," asked Tea.

"…Everyone…take a look at this," said Yami pointing to every statue, "What do you see?"

"Monster on tablets," asked Joey.

"No wait…these monsters…they look familiar," said Tea as she observed the monster tablets carefully and closely, "It can't be!"

"What can't be," asked Seto in an annoyed tone.

"Chill rich-boy! You need to calm down," said Joey with a small smirk on his face.

"For your information dog, my brother nearly got hurt from Dartz and may I remind you lost your sister to that punk as well," yelled Seto.

Joey and Seto locked their eyes at each other in a death glare, but before they could start chocking each other, Michelle and Mai stepped in and broke their glare fight. Of course, Mai pushed Joey away from Seto and Michelle pushed Seto away from Joey.

"I wonder where this Abyss Guardian is," wondered Duke as he searched the area.

"Probably making an entrance," laughed Marik softly.

Just then, there was a small groan. Everyone turned their attention to Tea who was holding Mokuba and saw him struggling to open his eyes. Everyone moved closer and saw Mokuba regaining conscious. Mokuba opened his eyes and gave a confused look and then gave a small laugh as he saw his big brother, Seto, move in closer with Michelle in his arms.

"Big…brother," groaned Mokuba with a small smile on his face.

"Mokuba…"

Just then, Seto kneeled down in front of Mokuba and Mokuba ran up towards him, hugging him tightly. Seto held Mokuba tightly and patted his back, relieved to his brother back to normal that he managed to save him from the Orichaclos. Mostly all the girls sighed with happiness seeing Kaiba like this, while every other guy, except for Yami, gave a small cough. The Kaiba brothers soon broke their hug and everyone decided that no one was coming to stop them, so they decided to move up towards the blue crystal. Just then, there was a dark laugh and a dark pool appeared in front of them. A dark figure stepped out of the pool, grinning at them before they could reach the blue crystal. Yami gave an angry look knowing who it was. Once the figure was completely out of the dark pool, he swung his left arm to the sides, making the dark pool under him disappear.

"Aeru," yelled everyone in anger, except for Bakura.

"Again, I must congratulate you all for making this far and beating my two toughest duelists, Mikey and Vince," grinned Aeru.

"You're going to pay for what you have done," growled Joey under his breath as he saw Serenity being held by Tristan and Duke.

"Oh please. She brought this upon herself," laughed Aeru.

Joey was about to punch the creep, until Mai held tightly onto him. Joey stared at Mai, but saw Mai with a worried expression on her face and her eyes. Joey closed his eyes and nodded slowly and rested his fists against his sides.

"Well, you have one more duel to face. After that is me," laughed Aeru, "You might save the world, or fail the world! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why are you doing this Aeru! Come on! We used to be brothers! Why can't we just act like a family," yelled Yami, not realizing he shocked a few people because they never knew Yugi had a brother, or, Yami _had_ a brother.

"You lost your memories and you expect me to come back as a brother? You are so pathetic and weak pharaoh! You have the guts to ask me to come back as a brother for all the crimes you did and not even remember them? Pathetic and weak," yelled Aeru.

"Aeru-"

"Enough talk! Hopefully I can see you in the dueling room before you lose your soul! I want to destroy you! But my Abyss Guardian can do that! Either way, I want to see you lose! Lose pharaoh," yelled Aeru as he cut of Yami's sentence.

Aeru swung his cape around, leaving no trance of him. It was as if he was never there, but soon, everyone saw someone in the shadows, staring darkly at them. He stepped out of the shadows and wore black armor all over his body and a black helmet to cover up his face.

"I will be your opponent pharaoh," yelled the black armored duelist under his helmet, his voice sounding male.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! The pharaoh has done enough dueling! I'll handle you instead," yelled Joey.

"Joey. It's ok. I can handle him," said Yami as he walked in front of Joey, activating his duel-disk.

"Pharaoh, are you ok? Are you sure about this," asked Tea in a worried tone.

"Don't worry. The pharaoh will win and save the world just as before," said Ishizu as she believed in the spirit.

"He saved me and the world before it could fall into darkness. I know the pharaoh will win," smiled Marik.

"Of course. No matter what, the pharaoh will succeed where others have failed," smiled Odion.

"Well, beat this punk pharaoh so we can save Yugi, Serenity, and all the others Aeru and Dartz hurt," yelled Joey as he stepped back with the others.

"Ready to lose pharaoh," laughed the black armored duelist.

"Ready as ever," growled Yami as he shuffled his deck and inserted it in his duel-disk. The black armored duel-disk extended his right arm, which started to give a dark glow. Soon, a dark ooze appeared on his arm and started to form into a black duel-disk. The black armored duelist shuffled his deck as well and inserted his deck to the disk as both were prepared to duel.

"Let's duel," yelled the two males.

**Yami's LP:** 8000

**Black Knight's LP:** 8000

Both duelists drew their five cards and Yami was going to start his turn before the Black Knight. Yami drew his sixth guard and gave a quick look at his hand.

Yami: I'll start things off! I draw!

**Yami's Hand: **

**Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast-(Earth/Beast) Level: 4 Atk/1500 Def/1200 **

**Beast of Gilfer-(Dark/Fiend/Effect) Level: 6 Atk/2200 Def/2500 **

**Mirror Force-Trap Card **

**Soul Line-Trap Card **

**Curtin of Black Magic-Magic Card **

**Obnoxious Celtic Guard-(Earth/Warrior/Effect) Level: 4 Atk/1400 Def/1200**

Yami: I set one monster in defense mode and place two cards facedown. That ends my turn.

Black Knight: Here I go! I'll make my move!

Black drew his sixth card and gave a small chuckle as he observed his hand.

**Black Knight's Hand: **

**Delightful Crusader Knight-(Light/Warrior/Effect) Level: 4 Atk/1800 Def/1400 **

**Gazella the Queen of Mythical Beast-(Earth/Beast) Level: 4 Atk/1000 Def/1600 **

**Small Shield Gardna-(Earth/Warrior/Effect) Level: 4 Atk/100 Def/1000 **

**Delta the Magna Knight-(Earth/Rock) Level: 5 Atk/1800 Def/2100 **

**Card Construction-Magic Card **

**Chest of Greed-Trap Card **

Black Knight: I'm known as the opposite duelist.

Yami: Opposite?

Black Knight: First up, I set one card facedown on the field. Next up, I summon Delightful Crusader Knight!

Black Knight quickly placed his monster down on his black duel-disk and soon gave a bright light. A white armored knight appeared on the field with a blue cape flying behind him. His helmet looked like a Roman helmet with blue strips in the middle of the helmet going down from the top. He held a long silver sword on his right hand and held it tightly as he stared at Yami with his blue eyes.

"That card! I could've sworn I've seen that monster before, but where," asked Joey as he examined the monster closely.

"For once, Wheeler is right," yelled Seto, "That monster looks way to familiar, but I've never seen that monster before…"

Yami: No…it can't be…can it? That monster looks like my-

Black Knight: Obnoxious Celtic Guard. This monster is a different version of your elf warrior, but has nearly the same effect as your monster, but a little better.

"No wonder why that monster looks so familiar," yelled Joey in shock.

"So this duelist has the opposite deck of the pharaoh's," asked Tristan in shock as well.

"Pharaoh! By the looks of it, this guy might be hard to beat! But we all know you can win," cheered Tea.

Yami: Tea is right. You may have my deck with a different version of it, but I will succeed!

Yami's thought: _/But that doesn't seem right. Why does a duelist have a deck just like mine, but a little different? This duelist…why does he remind me of someone? I can't think of anyone with that kind of voice, but he reminds me of someone…/ _

Black Knight: Here I go! Delightful Crusader Knight! Attack his facedown monster now!

Yami: Bad move, heh heh!

"Alright pharaoh! Beat this tin can," grinned Joey.

"Relax hun. The duel hasn't gone that far yet," grinned Mai.

Yami: You fell for my trap! Activate trap card, Mirror Force!

Yami quickly revealed his first facedown and grinned at the black armored duelist. Everyone behind the pharaoh cheered him on, knowing he was going to win, no matter what stood in his way.

"All right! Now that pile of junk won't have any monsters to protect himself," laughed Tristan.

"Hmmm…I don't like this at all," whispered Duke with a bad feeling running down his body.

Black Knight: You are so pathetic! What you think I am? An Amateur?

Yami: What?

Black Knight: Your trap is useless! Delightful Crusader Knight! Activate your effect!

The white armored knight slashed his sword horizontally, releasing a huge wind. Yami stood where he was, using his arms to shield him from the strong winds, but saw his Mirror Force trap card destroyed. Once the strong winds were gone, the white armored knight slashed his sword vertically at the facedown card, revealing the elf warrior, Obnoxious Celtic Guard. After the attack, The white knight retreated back to the black knight's field.

"What happened," asked Marik.

"I knew this duelist had a trap for the pharaoh," laughed Bakura.

Yami: Explain yourself knight!

Black Knight: Gladly!

**Delightful Crusader Knight **

**Level: 4 **

**(Light/Warrior/Effect) **

**This card is not destroyed as a result of battle when this card battles with a monster with an ATK of 2300 or more. (Damage Calculation is applied normally.) Also, whenever this card attacks during your Battle Phase, your opponent cannot activate any trap cards whenever this card attacks. If he/she does, that trap card is negated and destroyed by this card. **

**Atk/1800 Def/1400**

Black Knight: Nice try. Oh well, better luck next time.

Yami: This isn't over yet! Activate second trap card, Soul Line!

**Soul Line **

**(Trap Card) **

**This card can only be activated when one monster on your side of the field is destroyed. Pay 1000 of your life points and Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your deck to the field. The deck is then shuffled.**

Yami: I summon, Queen's Knight to the field in attack mode!

A female knight appeared on the field wearing a red and yellow armor all over her body. She held a small red shield on her right hand while she held a sharp sword with her left. She swung her sword to the sides, ready to attack the black knight duelist.

**Queen's Knight-Atk/1500 Def/1600**

Black Knight: Impressive. But not good enough! I end my turn.

Yami: Glad you did that! Now I can start working on my plan! I draw! …Looks like I drew the card I need. I summon, King's Knight to the field in attack mode! As you know, King's Knight effect is when he is summoned to the field with Queen's Knight, I can summon, Jack's Knight!

Two knights soon appeared on the field, one tall male in blue armor and one male in golden armor. They stood next to the female knight and held their swords tightly in their hand, ready to attack the Black Knight. Yami gave a small grin as he introduced his three monsters to the armored duelist.

**King's Knight-Atk/1600 Def/1400 **

**Jack's Knight-Atk/1900 Def/1000**

Yami: Go Jack's Knight! Attack his Delightful Crusader Knight! Queen's Knight and King's Knight! Attack his life points directly!

Jack's Knight quickly dashed towards the white armored knight and stabbed him in the chest through his armor. Jack's Knight pulled back and saw the white monster go down, bringing the black knight's life points with him. The black armored duelist groaned in pain, but remained where he was. Yami gave a small grin and soon, both of his other knights attack him. Both knights slashed their swords at the knight duelist who soon kneeled on the ground, groaning in pain.

**Black Knight's LP:** 4800

"Way to go pharaoh! Bring him down to his knees," cheered Tea.

Black Knight: Tell me pharaoh…what are you fighting for?

Yami: What?

Black Knight: What are you fighting for?

Yami: I fight to protect the world from darkness!

Black Knight: Do you care about your friends?

Yami: Why wouldn't I?

Black Knight: What do you cherish?

Yami: Why should I be telling you this? You don't need to know anything!

Black Knight: You fight to protect the world and you care about friends. Yet you don't cherish a thing?

Yami: There are things I do cherish!

Black Knight: Why are you even here?

Yami: Because Aeru threatens to cover this world with darkness and I must stop him!

Black Knight: That's all? How pathetic can you be!

Yami: What?

Black Knight: I want you think real hard pharaoh. I want you to focus on your enemy. I want you to see who is under this shell. I want you to see your true enemy!

"What's he talking about," asked Joey as he stared at the pharaoh and the black armored duelist.

"I don't like this one bit…something's wrong," whispered Ishizu.

Yami: …

Black Knight: Think pharaoh! There is something you cherish most and you must face it!

Yami: no… /_It can't be can it? There is no way…it can't be!/ _

Black Knight: You see your enemy don't you? Say it! I want you say it pharaoh!

Yami: Yugi! Is that you!

**End of Chapter 53 **

**Next Chapter-Final Abyss Guardian: Dark Vs. Light **

_Can it be? Is that really Yugi in the black armor? Well, find out in the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review:)_


	54. Final Abyss Guardian: Moments

Here it is! Chapter 54! The chapter you guys have been waiting for! These are the people I want to thank on my story:

**-Setoglomper** (especially Setoglomper)

**-Red.Eyes.Black.Dragon.2400**

**-Evil Genius of the COCA** (Hopefully I made her happy because now she knows that the Black Armored Duelist is Yugi)

**-Sableye**

And also all the other reviewers out there that want to see this story into completion! Well, enough me talking! Enjoy Chapter 54 everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 54: **

**Final Abyss Guardian: Moments**

Yami: Yugi! Is that you?!

Everyone in the room gasped in shocked as they heard the name of their friend. They looked at each other and then faced towards the black armored duelist. Was it true? Could it be Yugi underneath that armor? But what hit the most in the gang's mind was that if that was Yugi, was did he looked so tall? Sure he was short, but now…it almost looked like he has the same exact height as Seto. But out of the rest was Téa as she stood there, more focused on the mysterious duelist, holding her hands together as if she was doing a prayer, staring and hoping in a way it was Yugi…but also hoping it wasn't Yugi.

"No way! You think Yug' is under that armor," yelled Joey in disbelief.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this," yelled Duke as he slammed his fist to his hand, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"No time to prove everyone your right Duke," yelled Tristan, "If Yugi is under that armor…man I can't even think what's going to happen next!"

Yami: Please don't tell me that's you Yugi…please don't tell me…

Black Knight: If you don't believe me…maybe this will…

Slowly, the black armored duelist brought his hands up towards his helmet and slowly unbuckled it. As soon as he removed his helmet and tossed it to the side, his hair brushed up and soon, his face was visible to the gang. He had shiny purple eyes, but those eyes did not show innocence, they showed terror and hatred towards the spirit pharaoh, his hair gave a tri-color, but instead of his hair pointing up just like the pharaoh, it was pulled back instead and only his red and black hair color was shown while his blonde hair hid behind and showing a small ponytail reaching down. He gave a small grin and then pointed his finger towards the pharaoh as he gave a soft chuckle.

Black Knight: I'm back pharaoh! Yugi Moto has returned from the Neo-Shadow Realm!

"That does not look like Yugi," yelled Mako in shock, "That does not look like Yugi!"

"What the hell is going on here," mumbled Seto as he gave a surprised look as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"My, my…Yugi sure looks handsome…and taller too," giggled Mai as she observed the new Yugi.

"Yugi? Bad Yugi? Yugi losing his mind," yelled Joey in confusion as he waved his arms up in the air.

"Yugi…you're back…but…you're different," whispered Téa as she stared at Yugi in fear, "What did Aeru do to you?"

Yami: Yugi…

Yugi: I'm back! Now I can get my revenge on you!

Yami: Stop this! I will not fight you! What did Aeru do?!

Yugi: He showed me the truth about you!

Yami: You listened to him?! Yugi! It's us! You're friends! Aeru can't be trusted!

Yugi: You're right…he can't be trusted…but I can't trust you!

Yami: What do you mean?!

Yugi: There is no one I can trust! I can't trust you, I can't trust Aeru, I can't trust my friends…I can't trust Téa!

Yami: Do you realize what you're saying?!

Yugi: Yes! Now…would you like to finish our duel or do you like to chitchat some more and talk about the whether?

Yami: I'm not playing around Yugi! What did Aeru do to you?!

Yugi: He showed me the truth…he showed me everything pharaoh…

Yami: Yugi…

Yugi: It's time to tell you what Aeru told me!

**(Flashback)**

Aeru reappeared inside his chamber and went up to his throne. But before he could sit down, Shadow Dartz burst in and Aeru gave an annoying sound.

"What is it Dartz?" asked Aeru facing him.

"Did you get the pharaoh's soul?" asked Dartz.

"No," said Aeru sitting down, giving a yawn.

"WHY NOT!" yelled Dartz.

Aeru gave out a sigh and aimed his hand at Dartz. Dartz gave a confused look, then all of a sudden, Dartz was kneeling down by some force that was pushing him down against the floor. Dartz tried to break free, but failed and then, he started to feel pain on his knees, because his body felt like it was getting crushed.

"Say your sorry for yelling at me," said Aeru just sitting there aiming his hand at him.

"I'm…….sorry for…yelling…at you," growled Dartz as he was in pain. Aeru placed his hand down and soon saw Dartz fall on the ground with a thud. Dartz slowly supported himself as he rose from the floor and gave a nasty glare towards Aeru, but lucky for him, Aeru was paying no attention to it.

"You should be more grateful when I revived you and brought you back to this world," yelled Aeru, " Now leave!"

Dartz got and gave a small growl and left his chamber. As soon as he was gone, Aeru removed his Black Millennium Puzzle and let it hang in front of him. He gave a small grin as he stared at his ultimate prize…Yugi Moto's soul. He could hardly believe that Yugi would just give himself up just to protect his so-called "friend" and others he cared about…especially that girl, Téa.

"It's time I had a small talk with you boy," laughed Aeru as he continued to watch his Black Millennium Puzzle hanging in front of him.

Aeru soon started to chat something in Egyptian with a low dark tone in his voice. The candles in his chamber were soon blown out and a bright white light appeared out of the eye of his dark puzzle. He hit the floor and after a few seconds, the white light disappeared and a small boy appeared out of the light. Yugi rose from the ground and looked around his surroundings and at himself in total confusion.

"Where am I? Am I still in the Millennium Puzzle or in the Dark Millennium Puzzle," asked Yugi to himself as he tried to find his answer and soon saw his own hands and jumped in total shock, "Am I in my own body?!"

"Glad you can get some fresh air Yugi," laughed Aeru as he grinned towards the small boy. Yugi jumped once again and pointed his finger towards the dark pharaoh and gave a scared look.

"Aeru! ….What…what's going on," yelled Yugi in fear as he tried to find an exit to leave.

"Don't bother. The second you try to leave…you're back to the puzzle," laughed Aeru in amusement.

"So what do you want," growled Yugi has he calmed down and was now getting angry.

"Can't I talk to my brother's friend or his descendant? Hahahaha…"

"What do you want I said?!"

"Yugi…manners. I may be evil, but I still want to be treated with respect. You know the saying, I'll treat you the way you want to be treated if you treat me the way I want to be treated."

"Something tells me you're interested in something else than my soul…"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking Yugi…"

"Well, whatever you want, you can just forget it!"

"I haven't even asked you want I want yet…can you at least let me explain first?"

"What is it," yelled Yugi getting annoyed already as he having a conversation with Aeru.

"I want to give you incredible power," laughed Aeru, "Power only you can have and no one else…"

"Sorry…my mom told me not to take things from strangers," grinned Yugi as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm no stranger, I'm a friend that's about to give you a gift," laughed Aeru, "Accept this power and you can be stronger than the pharaoh himself!"

"Why would I want that?"

"Aren't you tired of being weak and seeing the pharaoh grab all the attention? The fame? The glory? Those things should go to you, not to my brother," yelled Aeru.

"Yami doesn't take the attention, the fame, the glory, and all that stuff! We work together all the time and people know that," yelled Yugi back.

"Unless they hide it…"

"What?"

"Don't you see Yugi? You deserve all the credit! You placed the puzzle back together, you let the spirit of the pharaoh control you, you let him duel your battles, you let him take the glory, and you let him take Téa…"

"That's not true!"

"Is it? Don't tell me you forgot…Téa was in love with the pharaoh Yugi, the other you! She was only interested in you because what you had inside of you," yelled Aeru, "You let him take her!"

"He wasn't interested in her," snapped Yugi.

"Was he? Yugi…can't you see? He couldn't do all that stuff without you…think about it. He managed to beat Pegasus because of you. He managed to beat Marik and Yami Marik because of you. He managed to defeat Anubis because of you. He managed to defeat Dartz because of you! Don't you see Yugi? You're the reason of his victory! Without you, his useless and weak! Yet he continues to take all the credit that you rightfully deserve!"

"That's not true!"

"Think straight for once! Think about it! You're just blurting things out of your mouth without thinking!"

Yugi gave a small growl and remained silent. He didn't believe what Aeru is telling him because he knows it's not true. Yugi decided to play Aeru's little game and did some small thinking. He dueling against many foes the pharaoh and he faced. He remembered his friends cheering for his name…wait…was it his friends cheering for him? Was it his own mind telling him his own friends were cheering for him? Because it sounded like they were cheering…for Yami…they were cheering his name out, not his. They yelling Yami's name, not Yugi's name. Yugi shook of that thought and remembered another duel he faced…but again, he heard Yami's name…not his. One by one, Yugi shook off every duel that were cheering his spirit's name…and soon realized…they saw Yami as a hero…not him.

"You're playing tricks on me," yelled Yugi, "I bet you're play some kind of mind trick just to make me go against the pharaoh!"

"Or you're refusing what your mind is trying to tell you…refusing to believe what is really true," said Aeru in a calm tone.

Yugi couldn't believe what Aeru was saying, but by the tone of his voice…he was telling the truth. Yugi lowered his head and continued to remember duel after duel after duel…remembering his friends cheering for Yami…remembering Téa's reaction every time she sees Yami…There was only one thing Yugi could do…fall on the ground, lost in his own thoughts…Aeru's face was calm, no grin showed, no laugh coming out of his mouth, only silence in his chamber. Soon after, Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He stared at the brother of his former friend…the only person that could solve his problems…Aeru himself.

"I hate you, you know that…but what you're saying…it's true," mumbled Yugi.

"…"

"I can't believe it…my ears wanted me to hear what I wanted to hear from my friends…but my mind was telling me the truth, and yet I threw it aside as if it was nothing…"

"…"

"What can I do? What should I do? What am I supposed to do?"

"Accept the darkness within your heart. Prove to the pharaoh you can fight his battles. Prove that your strength matches his…no; prove that your strength can surpass his!"

"What will happen if I accept the darkness?"

"You can control that darkness…you can control it as if it was your light. Your body will become faster, stronger, smarter, and better. I only offer you the power of true strength…the power of darkness itself! Beat the pharaoh and you can challenge me. You can prove everyone that you have what it takes to save the world! Prove to everyone that they can rely on you instead of the pharaoh!"

"I'm going to kick myself for this…Fine! I'll accept your gift, but after I prove to everyone I have the strength to beat Yami…you're next!"

"Very well. Accept your inner darkness," laughed Aeru.

Aeru extended his right hand and soon, underneath Yugi's feet, was a small symbol of the Millennium Sign, but instead of bright gold, it gave out a dark black color. Soon, a huge black flame appeared out of the ground and engulfed Yugi. Yugi gave out a loud scream of pain as the black fiery swallowed him. Yugi fell to his knees and grabbed his chest where his heart was, feeling intense pain flowing through it. As Yugi continued to feel the pain, he heard a small laugh and stared at Aeru as he gave a huge evil grin across his face.

"Don't fight the darkness Yugi! Accept it! Accept the power of darkness you locked up! Accept the power of greed, despair, fear, jealously, anger, regret, and all those negative emotions! Accept it as if it was your light," laughed Aeru.

Yugi tried to fight the pain, but he couldn't. The pain was too strong and there was only one thing Yugi could do: scream in pain. Yugi couldn't take it any longer, with one final scream, everything burst into blackness. Yugi couldn't even hear himself scream anymore, but could feel something going on in his body. It wasn't pain…but almost felt like he was transforming. His spiky hair that always pointed upwards, was now stretching towards the back and his blonde hair was pulled back to form a short ponytail. He felt his body getting taller and feeling muscles with it. His purple eyes flickered into red, but back to purple, continuing the same pattern over and over again, until it stopped into his original purple eye color. Soon, the darkness disappeared and saw himself back in Aeru's chamber. Yugi held his chest and breathed heavily, glad the pain had passed by, but he felt a lot stronger now…more than he previously had.

"Congratulations Yugi Moto! You've just accept the darkness within your heart," laughed Aeru.

As Yugi got up from the ground, he stared at his hands and tried to get a better look at his body, but soon knew that he was now a complete new person. He stared at Aeru and said, "Why do I feel so different?"

"That's how the power of darkness works…it can change you…it can make you better and harder," replied Aeru with a grin on his face.

"It…can change me," asked Yugi as he stared back to his hands.

"Yes…I never expected you had so much darkness inside of you," grinned Aeru.

"I…didn't…"

"No matter…you accepted the darkness and you can prove to the pharaoh you're strong enough to face him, hahaha."

"Yeah…but mark my words Aeru and mark them well," glared Yugi as he pointed his finger to Aeru, "I will get my revenge on the pharaoh, I will prove to him and the others that I have the power to beat him, and after that, I'm going to save the world…from you!"

"I can't wait when that happens," grinned Aeru.

Soon, there was a loud beep and red lights were flashing all over the place. Aeru and Yugi looked up and searched the room to find out what was going on until the loud speakers were turned on and a computer voice spoke out of the intercom.

**Prisoners have escaped.**

**Prisoners have escaped.**

"Looks like those three fools found a way to escape," grinned Aeru, "And it took them how long to make an escape plan?"

"Three fools," asked Yugi in confusion.

"You know them quite well," grinned Aeru, "Those three bikers that you call friends…"

"Rafael! Valon! Alister," yelled Yugi in surprised.

"That's right. Let's go take a look shall we," laughed Aeru as he stepped out of his chamber with Yugi closed behind.

**(Later on)**

"Guess this is how they get to the city," said Alister as he stared at the black helicopter that stood in front of them.

"Less talking, more escaping," yelled Rafael as he quickly stepped inside the helicopter.

All three bikers quickly went inside and turned on its engine. The propellers slowly began to spin in circles and began to spin rapidly. Huge winds were formed and the Dark Force soldiers quickly burst in, only being blown away from the helicopter's propellers. The helicopter slowly rose from the ground was now hovering, and when more Dark Force soldiers burst in, Rafael pushed the controllers forward and soon left the huge docking chamber, leaving behind the black hooded freaks. As they could only stand there and watch them escaped, the Shadow Bikers, Dark Rafael, Dark Valon, and Dark Alister, soon came in the room.

"Looks like they got away mate," grinned Dark Valon as he watched the helicopter disappear out of sight.

"Not likely," grinned Dark Rafael as he was about to teleport and recapture the three prisoners. But before he could even get the chance, Aeru came in and saw the helicopter disappearing into the sky.

"No, leave those fools alone. Phase two of my plan has finally begun," laughed Aeru.

"What's going on? I heard the alarm," yelled Dark Dartz as he came in the chamber with Roy and Maverick behind him.

"Your ex-followers have escaped," grinned Aeru, "But that won't affect my plan…"

"What plan is that Master Aeru," asked Roy as he stepped into the conversation.

"Yes. I would love to hear your so called plan," mumbled Dark Dartz as he glared at Aeru.

"See for yourself," laughed Aeru as he pointed his right thumb behind him facing towards the shadows.

Everyone turned their heads to see what Aeru was pointing at and soon saw a tall figure wearing black armor all over his body. Around his left arm was a black helmet, but what surprised everyone in the room was his face.

"He looks familiar," said Dark Alister as he examined the stranger's face, "Very familiar…"

"Wait…it can't be…can it," asked Dark Valon.

"But it is," mumbled Dark Rafael in shock.

"It's Yugi," laughed Dark Dartz.

"What's going on Master Aeru," asked Maverick as he stared at the Yugi in total shock.

"He'll be joining us for a little while…won't you Yugi," grinned Aeru as he turned around to face him.

Yugi gave a small growl and soon placed his helmet on, covering his entire face. He locked his helmet and all you could see was a huge metal face covering his face. Yugi pointed his finger at Aeru with a small death-tone in his voice.

"Yeah…I'll be siding with you Aeru…only until I prove to the pharaoh that I can beat him! After him…you're next," yelled Yugi as he lowered his pointing hand.

**(End of Flashback)**

Yugi: And I lived happily ever after…The End!

"That was a nice story, I liked it," smiled Joey, soon getting elbowed by an angry Mai.

Yami: Yugi…you believed what Aeru said to you?

Yugi: Every single word…

Yami: Idiot…

Yugi: What?!

Yami: The Yugi we all know would never do that! He would never believe what Aeru was telling him!

Yugi: Well you thought wrong Yami! The only reason why I believed him is because of you!

Yami: Me?!

Yugi: You had everything and left me with nothing!

Yami: What are you talking about?!

Yugi: Don't play dumb with me pharaoh! You had the fame, you had my friends, you had Téa, and you had everything else!

Yami: That's all?

Yugi: No! They cheered for you, not me! They were yelling your name, not mine! What would happen if you lost in a Shadow Duel? My soul would be taken away instead of yours I bet!

Yami: Never!

Yugi: Really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?

Yami: Aeru brainwashed you!

Yugi: No! You are the one who brainwashed me, believing you were my friend! Aeru showed me the truth! Once I beat you, I'll prove to you all I can save the world without you!

Yami: Yugi…

Yugi: No! No more! Let's continue our duel! I'll finish you right here, right now!

Yami: Very well…looks like I can't talk any sense to you…

"Wait! You mean his actually going to beat him in a duel," yelled Michelle in total surprise.

"Dude! This isn't right," yelled Joey.

"We can't just stand here! We have to stop this duel," yelled Tristan.

"Forget about it," mumbled Duke as he was grinding his teeth, "Those two are in a duel. We can't just jump in like that and expect both of them to stop the duel…"

"Then what we supposed to do," yelled Joey as he glared at Duke, "Hope the duel ends in a tie?!"

"That's what I'm hoping for," mumbled Duke.

"As much as I like to watch the two duel each other…Wheeler is right," mumbled Seto, "This duel has got to be stopped at once…"

"What you suggest Seto Kaiba," laughed Yami Bakura, "Walk up to them and say 'I'm Seto Kaiba. Please stop the duel and let's just try to get along'?"

"You got something against him," yelled Michelle as she glared at the spirit thief.

"Enough fighting! Look! Yugi is about to make his move," cried Mai as she pointed towards Yugi.

"There has to be something we can do," yelled Marik as he slammed his fist to his hand.

"Please pharaoh…please let Yugi here you," whispered Ishizu to herself.

"I love him…I can't lose him…no…there has to be a way…another way," whispered Téa to herself.

Soon, Téa ran towards the two duelists and everyone gasped in shocked. The gang was calling out Tea's name, telling her to come back, but Téa paid no attention. Yami and Yugi stared at Téa as he moved to the middle of the dueling field, spreading her arms out to the side, as if she was protecting the pharaoh or trying to stop the duel between them.

Yami: Téa! What are you thinking?!

"Trying to stop this duel," yelled Tea as she stared at Yugi.

Yugi: Big mistake…

"Yugi! Please! Stop this! I'm back! Your back! Please…stop this fighting," begged Téa.

Yugi: Why should I stop fighting? The pharaoh had everything while I was left with nothing!

"The pharaoh had everything because you had everything! He has friends because of you! He is a duelist because of you," cried Téa.

Yugi: You loved him because of me! You were only interested in me because of the pharaoh! I was your only way of you being with him!

"Look now," yelled Téa, "What do you see?! I'm with you Yugi! I love you!"

Yugi: …

"I love you Yugi and I know you love me too," whispered Téa, "Everything that I always wanted…it was right there in front of him…next to me…everyday."

Yugi: …

"Please Yugi! Stop this duel! We can be together! Let's leave this place! Will let someone else save the day! Forget about Duel Monsters…forget Aeru. Just you and me…finally together…and nothing will ever bother us again," begged Téa, tears slowly coming from her eyes and falling on her cheek.

Yugi: …

"So Yugi…please stop the duel? For me," smiled Téa wiping a tear away.

Everyone in the room stared at Yugi, waiting for his answer. They all saw Yugi staring deeply at the floor underneath and it almost felt like an eternity when silence came to the room. Soon, Yugi slowly lifted up his head and everyone were giving a smile, hoping to see Yugi smiling and say, "This duel is done. No more" but instead…they gave a feared looked. Téa's smile turned to shock as she stared at Yugi. They were expecting a smile, but instead, it was an angry glare and had a strong determination of beating the pharaoh. Everything around Téa fell silent and all she heard were three words…

Yugi: Move aside Téa…

**End of Chapter 54**

**Next Chapter: Final Abyss Guardian: Dark VS. Light**

Mean aren't I? I wonder what's going to happen next? Well, leave a review and find out:) Other than that, hope you'll enjoy the next chapter…hopefully I'll have the chance to update soon. I know this chapter was supposed to be Yugi and Yami dueling each other, but since I don't really have enough time, I had to only update this much in the chapter. The reason why I don't have enough time is that I'm moving and they are going to pick up my computer…so no updating for a while…but I'll find ways to update. Other than, please, please, I beg of you to leave a review. Thanks a lot!


	55. Final Abyss Guardian: Dark Vs Light

I am so sorry everyone for not updating! I sometimes forget things and I get sidetrack and then there's the whole school thing and updating other chapters for my other stories. I am so sorry! I let many of you guys down, but I hope this will make it up! The final duel between Yugi Moto and Yami Yugi! Please, leave a review ok? I bet I don't deserve it, but will you leave one anyways? Please? Anyways, enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 55:**

**Final Abyss Guardian: Dark vs. Light**

Yugi: Move aside Téa…

Téa couldn't believe what she was hearing. All she could do was stand there, between the two duelists facing each other and let her tears fall from her eyes, down to her cheeks. Everybody in the room couldn't believe what they were hearing, especially from pharaoh.

"Yugi…no…please no," cried Téa softly, "Please tell your joking!"

Yugi: …Do not make me repeat myself Téa! Move aside!

"…You're breaking my heart Yugi…I don't know you anymore," cried Téa as she collapsed on the floor on her knees.

Yugi: That's it. I heard enough!

Yugi extended his left hand towards Téa and all Téa could do was gasp in shock. Téa was pushed back by an invisible force and was slammed hard onto the ground. The gang quickly rushed towards Téa, hoping her was injured. Seto was the first to reach Téa and saw no injuries on her.

"She is alright. No injuries…but knocked out," said Seto as he slowly picked up Téa from the floor. Marik and Odion quickly came up and both placed Téa's arms around their neck and lifted her up, only a few inches above the ground.

"Poor Téa," whispered Ishizu as she stared at her friend in worry.

"Damn you Aeru! Were going to get you for everything what you have done! You hurt too many people, you took away our friends and loved ones, and made them turn against us," yelled Joey towards the ceiling.

Yami: Enough Joey!

"Huh?"

Everyone stared towards Yami, seeing his head down, staring deeply at the ground. They were wondering why Yami was yelling at Joey when Joey was yelling at the man that caused all this.

Yami: Just stop talking for one minute ok?!

"But…pharaoh…I was only-"

Yami: Enough I said! Aeru did cause all the pain…but it's also the people that follow him as well!

"What do you mean pharaoh," yelled back Tristan.

Yami: It's people like him that makes me sick!

Yami lifted up his face, showing his angry, determined eyes, and pointed his finger towards Yugi. Yugi gave a huge maniacal grin as he stared at his former partner and gave a small shrug to Yami.

Yugi: What can I say…I have a thing for revenge.

Yami: Shut up!

Yugi: My, my. You need anger management pharaoh, hahahahaha.

Yami: It's people like you that side with Aeru that makes me sick! All they care about is themselves and power! They throw everything aside just to prove what they can do!

Yugi: Got a problem with that?

Yami: In a matter of fact, yes! A big problem! To tell you the truth, it also makes me laugh whenever I see you people! You just try to prove your opponents that you are stronger, but deep inside, all of you have nothing but a big mouth!

Yugi: What's that supposed to me?

Yami: Talk is cheap!

Yugi: I see…

Yami: And Yugi! You're nothing, but a scared little boy trying to play tough.

Yugi!

Yami: I'm glad that I do all the work. At least you won't be in the way when I save the world because with you all over the place, well, you slow me down really.

Yugi: Why you-

Yami: You heard me. You slow me down when it comes to saving the world. I'm glad people rely on me instead of you. Who knows, you might screw things up…jackass.

Everyone in the room gasped. They have never heard Yami speak that way before…and use that kind of language. Bakura tried to bite his mouth, but soon gave a huge laugh as he stared up at the ceiling. To him, this duel was like, Comedy Central to him.

Yugi: You think you're all that, don't you?!

Yami: At least I'm doing a better job of it unlike you.

Everyone (except for Bakura): Gasp!

Yugi: Shut up!

Yami: Got nothing to say? Looks like I beat you on words too.

Everyone (except for Bakura): Double Gasp!

Yugi: Argh…

Yami: Growling now? I suggest you stand down Yugi, unless your want to humiliate yourself in front of your, "friends".

Everyone (except for Bakura): Triple Gasp!

Yugi: Enough talk! I'm going to beat you hard onto the ground, partner!

Yami: No Yugi! I will not let that happen! You hurt Téa when she was only trying to help! I will not allow that! I'm going to destroy you!

"Don't you think that's pretty harsh," asked Tristan.

"If it's going to knock some sense to Yugi…then no, not really," muttered Joey.

Yugi: My move pharaoh so watch out!

Yugi quickly drew his card and checked out his card. He gave a small grin and stared towards Yami.

Yugi: First up, Chest of Greed!

**Chest of Greed**

**(Trap Card)**

**This card can only be activated during your draw phase. Choose one of the following effects:**

**-Draw the same amount of cards from your deck from the same amount of monsters from your opponent's side of the field.**

**-Draw the same amount of cards from your deck from the same amount of monsters from your side of the field.**

**-Draw the same amount of cards from your deck that have the name "Pot of Greed", "Jar of Greed", "Jug of Greed," and "Chest of Greed" in your graveyard.**

Yugi: I plan to activate the first effect of my card! Since you have three monsters on your side of the field, I can draw three cards from my deck and add them to my hand!

Yami: Argh…

Yugi quickly drew three new cards and added them to his hand. He gave a small grin once again and stared towards Yami.

Yugi: I now play Gazella the Queen of Mythical Beast in defense mode!

A female version of the Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast appeared on the dueling floor. It had the same color fur as Gazelle, but instead of having that fierce look on it's face like Gazelle, it had a gently expression and gave a small soft growl.

**Gazella the Queen of Mythical Beast-Atk/1000 Def/1600**

Yugi: Now I play the magic card, A Magician's Appearance!

Yami: Your going to activate a spell card?

Yugi: Duh. Didn't you hear me when I said was going to play a magic card? I swear, you never listen and you always do everything dramatic.

Yami: Whatever…

Yugi: Now, let me explain my little magic card do you.

**A Magician's Appearance**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have a level 6 or higher Spellcaster monster on your side of the field. Tribute one monster on your side of the field and remove it from play to Special Summon one level 6 or higher Spellcaster from your hand to the field in attack mode.**

Yugi: I tribute my Gazella in order to summon, Light Magician Girl!

The brown fur beast soon disappeared into thin air was quickly replaced by a duplicate of Dark Magician Girl. But instead of having her usual clothes with her usual colors, this magician had the same costume, but a different colors. Her costume was mostly white and held a similar wand, just like Dark Magician Girl. Her hair was black and had the same style as her counterpart and her eyes gave a sapphire color.

Yugi: Pharaoh! Meet Light Magician Girl!

Yami: Argh…

Light Magician Girl gave a small wink to the pharaoh and a giggle as she prepared to battle against the pharaoh. Yami couldn't believe what was happening. His partner joined evil and was now fighting him, his deck was exactly like his, and he was insane!

Yugi: But wait, I'm not done yet! I play, Wizard's Stone!

**Wizard's Stone**

**(Magic Card)**

**You can only activate this card when there is a face-up "Light Magician Girl" on your side of the field. Special Summon 1 "Light Magician" from your hand or deck.**

Yugi: I now summon Light Magician!

A tall male magician appeared on the field and wore the same exact clothing like his counterpart, Dark Magician, but instead of black, his clothing was white, as well as his tall hat, and his staff also. The magician gave a calm look on his face and aimed his staff at the pharaoh, prepared to attack.

**Light Magician**

**Level: 7**

**(Light/Spellcaster)**

**The ultimate wizard in terms of speed and knowledge.**

**Atk/2500 Def/2100**

**Light Magician Girl**

**Level: 6**

**(Light/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**Increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points for each "Light Magician" or "Magician of White Chaos" on your side of the field.**

**Current Atk/2300 Def/1700**

Yugi: Now for my finally trick, I play, Magical Performance!

**Magical Performance**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if "Light Magician" and "Light Magician Girl" are the only monsters on your side of the field. Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field and your opponent loses 500 life points for every monster he/she lost.**

Yugi: Light Magician and Light Magician Girl! Fuse your powers together! Double Light Magic Attack!

Both magicians combined their staff together and pointed it towards Yami's three knights. Their staff gave a bright white light and soon, three huge energy balls appeared out of the staff and fired at the three knights. It came all of a sudden that all Yami saw was a huge white explosion and once everything cleared, Yami saw his monsters gone.

**Yami's LP: 6500**

Yugi: You see what your up against pharaoh?!

Yami: It's not over yet Yugi! My move now! First up, I'll set one card facedown! After that, I'll play the magic card, Curtain of Black Magic! Come forth, Dark Magician!

As Yami played his magic card, a huge black curtain appeared in the dueling field and a tall black and purple robed magician appeared on the field, and aimed his long magician staff at his doppelganger on Yugi's side of the field.

"Alright! The pharaoh summoned his Dark Magician," yelled Tristan in happiness.

"But it cost him half of his life points," mumbled Duke, "And he won't be able to summon anymore monsters until his next turn."

**Yami's LP: 3250**

Yugi: Well, well, well. Battle of the magicians I should say.

Yami: I wonder which one is stronger? My Dark Magician or your Light Magician?

Yugi: Guess we have to see which one performs the best magic trick!

Yami: Argh…

Yugi: My move! Let's see if you can with this pharaoh! I set one monster in defense mode, but that's not all! I will now reveal my monster!

Yami: What?! You can't do that! Once you set a monster, you can't just flip it face-up!

Yugi: Not unless it has a special effect.

Yami: Oh no!

Yugi: I reveal, Small Shield Gardna!

A small warrior holding a very small shield appeared on the field and it closely resembled to Yami's Big Shield Gardna, but the small warrior looked like a small kid version of its original form. Although the monster had only 1000 defense points, Yami had a very bad feeling about this card.

**Small Shield Gardna**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**You can flip this card into facedown Defense Position once per turn during your Main Phase. Spell Cards and Trap Cards cannot be activated until the end of your opponent's turn. Negate the activation of a Monster Effect that targets this 1 facedown monster. At that time, flip this card into face-up Defense Position.**

**Atk/100 Def/1000**

Yugi: Since I flipped my monster face-up, you can't activate Spell Cards or Trap Cards until the end of your turn. Lucky for you, since I already flipped my monster, I can't set it back to facedown defense mode. Now is your chance to attack, heh heh heh.

Yami: _/It's a trap. Why would he place his monster into attack mode? Sure, I won't be able to activate Spell Cards and Trap Cards, but he has nothing to protect his monster with…/_ Fine! Here I go! I'll draw! I set one card facedown and end my turn…

Yugi: That's all? Well, my move! I set my monster facedown. Now I'll flip my monster-

Yami: Not so fast! You fell for my trap!

Yugi: What?

Yami: Reveal, Stand Down!

**Stand Down**

**(Continuous Trap Card)**

**Select a facedown monster on your opponent's side of the field. The selected monster cannot be flipped face-up as long as this card remains on the field.**

Yami: Too bad. It looks like Small Shield Gardna is staying as he is.

Yugi: Why you…well, I play, Fusion Summon Spell!

Yami: Fusion Summon Spell?

**Fusion Summon Spell**

**(Magic Card)**

**Activate this card if you have one of the fusion monsters on your side of the field. Take one of the monsters from your deck that are needed for a Fusion Summon and remove that monster, along with one of your monsters that are needed for a Fusion Summon from play and Special Summon your Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. Your opponent can also use this magic card, but he/she must pay 1000 of their life points.**

Yugi: You can call forth a Fusion Monster by paying 1000 of your life points, but for me, I don't need to pay anything.

Yami: So we have to remove the monsters from play that are needed for a Fusion Summon…

Yugi: Exactly. I give up my Masamune Blader along with my Light Magician from play in order to summon, Light Paladin!

Yami: What?!

Yugi took out a card and showed it to his dark partner. His Masamune Blader in a way, looked exactly like his Buster Blader, but his sword was really long and thin unlike his monster that wield a huge blade. Also, their armor was different. Buster Blader had like a blue armor while Masamune Blader had black armor.

**Masamune Blader**

**Level: 7**

**(Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**Increase the ATK of this card b 500 points for every monster destroyed as a result of a battle and sent to the graveyard by this card.**

**Atk/2600 Def/2300**

Yugi: Come forth, Light Paladin!

There was a huge bright light coming from the field and a huge circle appeared at the center of the field. Soon, weird symbols appeared around the circle that looked like the same kind of circle in the background behind Dark Magician. Soon, a tall white armored warrior holding a long thin blade appeared on the field and gave a cold glare towards Yami Yugi.

Yugi: As you can see, my Light Paladin is just like your Dark Paladin, but with a different effect.

**Light Paladin**

**Level: 8**

**(Light/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect)**

**"Light Magician" + "Masamune Blader"**

**This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you can negate the activation of 1 Trap Card and destroy the Trap Card by discarding 1 card from your hand. The ATK of this card increases by 500 points for every monster destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard by this card.**

**Atk/2900 Def/2400**

Yugi: What about you pharaoh? Will you summon your monster?

Yami: I will! I'll give up Buster Blader along with my Dark Magician in order to summon Dark Paladin! Come forth, Dark Paladin!

Yami took out his Buster Blader from his deck and removed it from play with his Dark Magician and placed a fusion monster onto the field. A circle appeared on the field and a huge black light came out of the circle, erupting like a volcano from the ground. Soon, the dark light dissolved and a black armored warrior holding a huge blade appeared on the field and aimed his blade towards his opposite-self and gave a small cold glare towards the monster.

Yami: Behold! The original monster, Dark Paladin!

**Dark Paladin**

**Level: 8**

**(Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect)**

**"Dark Magician" + "Buster Blader"**

**This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you can negate the activation of 1 Spell Card and destroy the Spell Card by discarding 1 card from your hand. The ATK of this card increases by 500 points for each dragon-type on the field and in either player's Graveyard.**

**Atk/2900 Def/2400**

"Wow, both of them summoned their strongest monster," said Joey in amazement.

"But it cost the pharaoh his life points," said Seto.

**Yami's LP: 2250**

Yugi: Well, ready to lose?

Yami: No. I'm to win!

Yugi: Go Light Paladin!

Yami: Go Dark Paladin!

_(At this point, it's going to be more of a sword battle then a duel…I just thought maybe at this point, it might look better, I don't know. It might look weird in a duel, but I just want to see where this will go.)_

Both Paladins dashed towards each other and brought their swords up in the air. They slammed their blades together and a huge explosive energy spread all over the dueling room. Everyone could hardly stand still with strong explosive winds blowing against them, but after a while, everything seemed to calm down and everyone saw that the two Paladins had their swords collided with each other and both of them were trying to break each other's attack, but both were equally strong.

Yugi: It seems our monsters are equally matched.

Yami: I don't think so. Dark Magician Girl! Help Dark Paladin!

Yugi: Light Magician Girl! Make sure Dark Magician Girl doesn't get near Dark Paladin!

Dark Magician Girl dashed towards Dark Paladin, but Light Magician Girl soon blocked her path from getting anywhere near her partner. Both female magicians were now locked in battle as well. Explosions were everywhere and everything was in ruins. Yugi and Yami's monsters were now exhausted from fighting and they hardly move at all. The duel is near the end and both of their life points were getting closer to reaching zero. Yami couldn't keep on fighting like this. It was either he win this duel and face Aeru or lose to Yugi and fail to save the world.

Yami: Yugi! Enough of this! We can't keep on fighting like this!

Yugi: I will win! I will succeed! No one will stand in my way!

Yami: Look at yourself Yugi! Look at what you have done! Aeru has brainwashed your mind into thinking I was the true enemy!

Yugi: What's your point pharaoh?

Yami: My point is that I'm not your enemy! I am your friend and friends help each other.

Yugi: Your beginning to sound like Téa.

Yami: Yugi! Listen for once will you?! Don't you remember that night?

Yugi: What night?

Yami: You've truly forgotten haven't you?

Yugi: What?

Yami: Remember Téa losing her soul to Aeru?

Yugi: …Yeah…

Yami: You stayed by her side…you gave your full attention to her. All you cared about was her Yugi…nothing else.

Yugi: …I…I remember now…

Yami: Come on Yugi. Let's stop this duel so we can defeat Aeru together…

Yugi: ……You think words will end this duel pharaoh?

Yami: What?

Yugi: A duel is showing each other's strength, their determination, their strategy, and so on! It's not about trying to talk to one another to stop the duel!

Yami: But-

Yugi: Listen to me Yami! We have the same determination, and maybe we share the same strategy, but our strength's are different. At the end of this duel, one shall stand and one shall fall.

Yami: …

Yugi: I'm planning to finish this duel to the very end Yami! And I expect you to do the same!

Yami: Your right…a duel is a duel. We cannot change that…Yugi! Show me what you got!

Yugi: You asked for it pharaoh! I draw! Now I play the magic card, Legendary Magna Knights!

Yami: Legendary Magna Knights?

**Legendary Magna Knights**

**(Spell Card)**

**You must tribute one monster card on your side of the field as you activate this card. Special Summon "Delta the Magna Knight," "Epsilon the Magna Knight," and "Zeta the Magna Knight" from your hand or deck, onto your side of the field in attack mode.**

Yugi: I sacrifice my Light Paladin in order to summon my three Magna Knights!

Yami: I see! These Magna Knights are just like the mirror versions of the three original Magnet Warriors!

Yugi: That's right pharaoh! Now, behold! Delta the Magna Knight!

**Delta the Magna Knight**

**Level: 5**

**(Earth/Rock)**

**When Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta are all together on the field, they can merge into a powerful monster.**

**Atk/1800 Def/2100**

**Epsilon The Magna Knight**

**Level: 5**

**(Earth/Rock)**

**When Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta are all together on the field, they can merge into a powerful monster.**

**Atk/2100 Def/2000**

**Zeta The Magna Knight**

**Level: 5**

**(Earth/Rock/Effect)**

**When Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta are all together on your side of the field, you can sacrifice all three monsters in order to summon "Digamma-The Legendary Magna Knight." You must pay half of your life points when you activate this effect.**

**Atk/1900 Def/2200**

As Yugi sent his Light Paladin to the graveyard, three monsters soon replaced it. Three magnet like creatures soon appeared on the field, a ragged cape wrapped around their neck, each one holding a different weapon, and also in different colors. Delta the Magna Knight had a bronze color armor and held two long blades, Epsilon had a silver color armor and held a long spear, and for Zeta, it wore a gold color armor and held two large shields, one on each arm.

Yami: Incredible!

" No time to be amazed pharaoh! Your monster is still powerful then those pieces of junk," yelled Joey.

" Joey's right! You have the powerful monster still with you," yelled Tristan agreeing with Joey.

"You idiots," mumbled Seto.

Everyone turned their heads towards Seto wandering what he was talking about. Seto stared right back at them and began to explain his reason.

"Yugi must have a powerful strategy if he gave up that powerful monster of his," explained Seto, "Something tells me there's more than meets the eye…"

"I agree with Kaiba. Something definitely is wrong with this picture," mumbled Duke.

Yugi: I know fuse together all my monsters! Magna Knights! Join together as one and bring me victory in this fight!

All three Magna Knights began to glow brightly and slowly lifted up from the ground. They were soon ripped into pieces and started to join each other's parts. The pieces soon started to form into different objects and soon, it started to form into a new monster. As the light disappeared, a huge platinum armored creature fell to the ground on its feet and held a huge long spear, fused with two blades at the side of the tip of the spear, and two shields placed at the side at the end of the spear. It gave a huge metallic roar and aimed it's spear towards it's small opponent, its eyes shinning brightly at him.

Yugi: Behold! Meet Digamma-The Legendary Magna Knight!

**Digamma-The Legendary Magna Knight**

**Level: 8**

**(Earth/Rock/Effect)**

**This card can only be Special Summoned by offering Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta from your side of the field. If these three Magna Knight's are in your graveyard, you can tribute this card in order to Special Summon them back to the field.**

**Atk/4000 Def/3550**

Yugi: A powerful monster, yet with a powerful cost.

**Yugi's LP: 2400**

Yugi: But it's going to be worth it! Digamma! Attack his Dark Paladin!

The huge beast lifted its spear and jabbed it right through Yami's monster, destroying it instantly with no problem. Yami groaned in pain and saw his life points go down, almost reaching zero. Yami had to think of something, at fast if he wants to face Aeru in a duel.

**Yami's LP: 1150**

"Pharaoh," cried everyone in the room as they saw Yami falling to the ground on his knees. They couldn't believe that was he was about to lost to Yugi, and even though they didn't want to see either of their friends lose, they had no choice, but to keep on cheering for Yami because only he could save everyone that Aeru took away.

Yugi: Is that all you got? You won't be able to face Aeru with that kind of strength Yami! Get up and defeat me!

Yami slowly got back up on his feet, catching his breath before he continue on. This duel was draining the life out of him for some odd reason, but he couldn't let that stop him. He quickly drew his next card from the top of his deck and prepared to make his next move.

Yami: Looks like this is my only move I can make for now. I play the magic card, Life or Death Situation!

"What kind of magic card is that," yelled Mako, "I never knew Yugi had this many new cards."

"If you mean that's about to lose all of his life points, then yes, he does have many new cards," grinned Bakura.

"I just wonder what that card does," asked Espa as he watched the duel in amazement.

Yugi: What is that card?

Yami: It's a card I forbidden myself to ever use unless it meant I was about to lose the duel. I was hoping I could play this card during my match with Aeru, but it seems I have no choice.

**Life Or Death Situation**

**(Magic Card)**

**You can only play this magic card unless you and your opponents have lower than 4000 life points and your opponent has more life points than you. Select three magic cards and one monster from your deck and placed them in front of your opponent facedown. If your opponent chooses the monster card, you can summon that monster, ignoring any summoning conditions needed. However, you must finish the duel in three turns or the duel is over (This turn is counted as 1 turn). If your opponent chooses a magic card, all cards you selected are removed from play and you must skip your turn.**

"The pharaoh is risking everything in just one card," yelled Duke.

"Pharaoh! Don't be a fool," yelled Marik.

"I swear he is going to regret it," yelled Mai.

"We have to believe in him! This maybe his only chance of winning this duel," yelled Joey.

"Don't you dare lose Pharaoh, or Yugi, or whatever you call yourself," yelled Seto in anger.

Yami: My friends believe in me and I will not let them down!

Yugi: …

Yami: Pick a card Yugi! Any card!

Yami placed down all three cards in his duel-disk, revealing three holographic facedown cards in the field. Yugi observed the three cards in front of him and was making his plan in his thoughts.

Yugi: _/The pharaoh has a one out of three chance of me picking the monster card. One kind of monster did he pick? If I was him, I probably would've picked an Egyptian God Card. Which one though? Slifer The Sky Dragon requires the number of cards in the player's hand, so he wouldn't have picked that card. The Winged Dragon of Ra requires the strength and defenses of a monster, so that's not it. So that means his left with Obelisk the Tormentor. Now, if I was Obelisk, where would I be?/_

Yugi: Heh, your acting more like Joey now Yami. Your using luck to save you instead of skills.

Yami: Sometimes, in order to become the most powerful duelist, you need some luck in you as well. When it comes down to just mere skills, it won't always save you.

"Whatever," mumbled Seto.

Yami: This is what I always see in Joey. He uses luck and his skills and becomes the most amazing duelist I have ever seen before.

"Damn straight! You're embarrassing me pharaoh," laughed Joey as he rubbed his head.

Yami: So, pick a card Yugi.

Yugi: …I pick the far right!

The far right card slowly began to raise and everyone tried to get a look to see what Yugi picked, but Yugi was soon surprised to see what he picked. He picked a monster card and he was expecting Obelisk, but it turned out to be Blaze-The Fire Knight of the East. The red armored knight soon appeared on the field and everyone were also surprised by Yami's choice.

**Blaze-The Fire Knight of the East-Atk/2450 Def/2000**

Yami: Also, since Blaze has been summoned to the field, he changes all monster attributes to Fire and gains 100 extra attack points for every fire monster on the field.

**Blaze-The Fire Knight of the East-Atk/2650 Def/2000**

Yugi: Why would you pick a monster like him?! He doesn't have enough attack power to destroy my monster!

Yami: Who said about destroying your monster?

Yugi: What?!

Yami: I end my turn.

"What is he doing," yelled Rex.

"Is he trying to make himself lose," laughed Weevil, "Just what is the pharaoh trying to prove? Hee hee hee!"

"Pharaoh. Whatever you are planning, I believe you all the way," whispered Ishizu.

Yugi: Are you trying to mock me?! That's it! I'm finishing this duel all the way! Digamma! Finish him off!

The huge knight was soon jabbed its giant spear towards the fire knight and there was a huge explosion. Smoke began to cover up the whole field and everyone was wandering what happened to Yami's monster. Everyone could hear Yugi laughing the background, thinking that the duel was over, and Yugi had won.

Yugi: There was no way your monster could ever survive that attack! You lose Yami!

Téa slowly began to recover a little and could hear faint explosions coming everyone. What was going on anyways? Téa slowly groaned in pain and soon attracted everyone. They all grouped around her, wandering if she was ok. Marik and Odion slowly let go of her and saw that she came out of unconscious state.

"What happened," groaned Téa.

"You were knocked out pretty badly," explained Michelle.

"Yugi was the one who caused it," laughed Bakura, "I never that little punk could do something so drastic to a dear friend! Hahahaha!"

"Yugi? Yugi," yelled Téa as she began to remember everything, "What's going on?!"

"The duel is over Téa," yelled Joey as he tighten his hands into a fist, "The pharaoh lost to Yugi…"

"No," whispered Téa. She soon saw the huge smoke that was covering up the field and could also hear the laughter of Yugi in the background.

Everyone remained silent and as the smoke cleared out, they were expecting Yami lying on the floor defeated, instead, they saw Blaze remaining on the field unharmed. Everyone gave a surprised and shock look to see Yami and his monster still remaining on the field. Yugi gave an angry look and started yelling towards Yami.

Yugi: What happened?! You're are supposed to be on the floor!

Yami: I would've, if it wasn't for a magic card.

Yugi: What?! Explain yourself!

Yami: When I was looking for three cards for you to pick, I used a special magic card to protect my monster.

Yugi: I didn't see you play any magic card expect that Life or Death Situation Card!

Yami: Exactly. It doesn't need to be played in order to be activated!

"What is he talking about," asked Espa.

"A cunning strategy," grinned Mako, "Impressive."

"What's going on here," yelled Tristan, "I'm confused."

Yami: When you picked Blaze, I sent two magic cards to the graveyard. One of them saved me.

Yami reached into his graveyard and pulled out the magic card he sent to the graveyard when he played that last magic card he used earlier and showed it to Yugi.

Yami: It's called, Invincible Hidden Shield!

**Invincible Hidden Shield**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if sent to the graveyard by a card effect controlled by any player. During your opponent's battle phase, if a monster controlled by your opponent attacks one of your monsters, that monster's attack strength is reduced to zero (battle calculation still applies). This cost 1000 of your life points if you choose to activate this card.**

Yugi: No…

**Yami's LP: 150**

Yami: I had just enough life points to activate this card. You lost Yugi. Your monster's strength has been reduced to zero, giving my monster enough strength to bring it down and my monster also just has enough attack as well to end this! Blaze! Counter attack with Inferno Slash and end this!

Blaze acknowledged Yami's order and slashed Digamma into half, as well as releasing a huge fire blade attack towards Yugi. As Yugi saw the attack coming closer, he slowing closed his eyes, and began to remember everything.

_Everyone…_

_Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Mokuba, Bakura, Mai, Mako, Seto…_

_T__éa…_

_I'm so sorry everyone. I'm sorry for everything. Especially to you __T__éa. I hope you all forgive me for my foolishness…_

_But…thank you…for staying by my side…_

The attack was now just inches away and just then, Yugi could've sworn he heard something from the crowd. It was faint, but he could still here it.

_Yugi…_

_Yugi! _

_Hey Yug'!_

_Way to go Yugi!_

_Beat that punk Yugi!_

"So they were cheering for me…after all then," thought Yugi as he gave a small smile, "They really were cheering for me…"

The attack finally hit him and there was soon another huge explosion. Everyone closed their eyes from the smoke and tried to stand still. Was the duel finally over? Did Yami win? Everything was soon answered as they saw the smoke disappeared and they saw Yugi, still standing, but defeated, his life points hitting zero with his head lowered so his eyes couldn't be seen.

"I won…just in time too," sighed Yami as he took deep breaths.

**End of Chapter 55**

Finally! Done! Sorry for the wait everyone! I hope this makes it up!


	56. Against The Dark Millennium King

_Sorry for not updating. I was hoping I would be able to finish this story before the New Year, but I'm always forgetful, busy, lazy, and all that type of stuff. I just hope this will make it up to you all. Enjoy Chapter 56._

**Chapter 56: Against The Dark Millennium King**

Yugi stood were he was, staring deeply at the ground in front of him. Yami had defeated him with all his strength and knew he wasn't strong enough to be the pharaoh. Yami kept taking deep breaths, realizing how strong Yugi was. Yami thought if he didn't draw that magic card in time, he would've lost. But still, he was amazed by Yugi's dueling strength, as well as everyone else.

"Guess I'm still not strong enough," laughed Yugi softly.

"Yugi. You fought with amazing power. Although you lost, you still fought with great honor," said Yami, "To tell you the truth, you might be stronger than me. I was thinking this was the end for me, knowing I couldn't beat you."

"But you won pharaoh. Besides, this isn't my strength. This strength came from the darkness of Aeru's Dark Millennium Puzzle," mumbled Yugi, "So in reality, I'm still weak…"

"Yugi. You're not weak. Aeru's Dark Millennium Puzzle had nothing to do with your strength. Your true strength came from inside of you," said Yami.

"Yeah Yug! You fought hard and proud," laughed Joey.

Yugi stared at everyone behind Yami. They were all smiling towards him, glad that they had their Yugi back. Yugi then saw Téa and Téa looked back towards him. They both stared at each other deeply and everyone else couldn't help, but smile towards them, well, everyone except Bakura, Seto, Weevil, and Rex. Some just looked like they didn't care and some of them looked like they were disgusted, but everyone else were happy to see them. Yugi was about to walk towards Téa, but he felt a sharp pain in his chest and kneeled down to the ground, groaning in pain.

Everyone quickly faced towards Yugi and ran towards him, wondering what was going on. They all surrounded him and kneeled next to him, wondering what was wrong him. Yugi was grabbing his own chest towards where his heart was, groaning in agony.

"Yugi! What's wrong," yelled Yami putting his hand on his back.

"My heart….It hurts…so much," whimpered Yugi, "It feels…something is gripping it…so tightly…"

_Hahahahahahaha!_

"That laugh! It's Aeru's laugh," yelled Joey looking up in the ceiling.

Bravo! Bravo! I didn't expect my dear brother would win in such a duel! Bravo I must say!

"Aeru! Why are you doing to Yugi," yelled Yami towards the ceiling.

_Punishing him of course. He lost the duel, but he served his purpose. It's time I put him back in the puzzle._

"You leave Yugi alone Aeru," yelled Tristan.

"We won't let you have him," yelled Téa as she wrapped Yugi with her own arms and held him tightly against her chest, trying to protect him.

"Where are you Aeru?! Show yourself," yelled Seto.

_My, my, my. All of you are so protective to Yugi. How cute. If you want to face me you fools, I'll be waiting at the top. This is going to be so exciting, hahahahahaha!_

"Come back Aeru! I'm not through with you yet," growled Yami.

_Don't worry dear brother. I'm not going anywhere. I'll just be relaxing, counting all the souls I captured as I wait for you._

"Aeru!"

Aeru's voice was soon gone and everyone were gripping their hands tightly. Téa soon felt something odd. She almost felt like something was disappearing and as she looked at Yugi, she saw that he was slowly disappearing.

"Yugi," cried Téa.

Everyone looked towards at Téa and Yugi, and saw that he was slowly fading away. They didn't know what they could do. They tried think of something to save him, but Yugi just gave a small weak laugh.

"Don't waste your time. You know there is no other way, except beat Aeru," mumbled Yugi as he felt the pain go away.

"Man! Were so close, but we can't do anything," growled Duke as he slapped his fist to his hand.

"Come on Yugi! Fight it! Stay with us," yelled Michelle.

"Come on! Come on," yelled Joey.

Everyone else were cheering for him, trying to make him stay longer with them, but Yami knew it was pointless. Yugi was right, in order to save him and the others, they have to beat Aeru and save the world. Yugi looked at everyone and gave a small smile towards them.

"Everyone…thanks…all of you care for me very much…but it's too late…I feel so weak," mumbled Yugi as he nearly completely faded away.

"Yugi…please….please don't go. Please don't leave me cried," cried Téa as she tried to hold him longer and tighter.

"Sorry Téa…but I can't stay any longer," laughed Yugi, "…I don't…got any strength left…"

"Yugi…"

"I'm so sorry Téa…for everything. I'm sorry for hurting you…"

"It wasn't your fault…just please…don't go!"

"Téa…"

Everyone stared sadly towards Yugi and Téa tried to hold him, but she began to felt nothing and saw Yugi disappearing, only living a small sad smile behind. Téa dropped her hands to the ground and stared deeply at the ground, her tears falling to the ground. Everyone looked away in deep sadness, heck, even Bakura felt kind of sad. Mostly he would laugh at this kind of thing, but right now, he felt incredible angry. Yami grinded his teeth together and stared at the blue crystal that stood in front of them.

"His going to pay for everything," yelled Yami as he ran towards the blue floating crystal.

"Pharaoh! Wait for us," said Ishizu calling for Yami.

"Were coming too," yelled Marik.

Everyone chased after Yami and soon disappeared as they came in contact with the blue crystal. Michelle and Mai stood behind as they tried to help the poor brunette. But before anything could happen, two figures showed up behind him. Mai saw the two mysterious duelist and activated her duel-disk, preparing to fight against the intruders as Michelle tried to protect Téa, but the two females were amazed when they saw the faces of the figures.

"It's you two," yelled Mai in total surprise, "But I thought…"

"Nope. Were back," grinned the first figure.

"This time, in full strength," laughed the second figure.

Everyone tried catching up towards Yami, but he was moving to fast. They tried calling out to him to slow down, but Yami wasn't paying attention. He was focused on Aeru and planning to set everyone free he captured. He was going to pay for everything he every done and he was going to make it slow and painful for him. Yami finally reached a huge stone door in front of him. Everyone quickly caught up to him catching their breath, and soon, everyone was looking at the stone door in front of them.

"Whoa, that's one huge ass door," yelled Joey amazed looking at the door from bottom to top.

"This is the battle between the pharaoh and his brother," gasped Ishizu amazed, "I have never seen this tablet in my entire life!"

On the right side of the stone door was drawing figure of the pharaoh with his Millennium Puzzle around his next and holding a sword pointed towards the other side of the door. Above him were the three Egyptian God Cards surrounding the puzzle, Obelisk The Tormentor on the right side of the puzzle, Slifer The Sky Dragon above, and Winged Dragon of Ra on the left. Behind the pharaoh were monster figures of the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Everything else surrounding the tablet was Egyptian hieroglyphics. On the other side of the stone tablet door was an exact figure of the pharaoh who also wield the Millennium Puzzle, but it seemed to be colored in a special black color and it was seemed to be designed differently compared to the pharaoh's original puzzle. Curving sparks were attached to the side of the upside pyramid and the eye symbol looked like a snake's eye in a way. Above the twin pharaoh was the Dark Millennium Puzzle and with the three Dark Egyptian God Cards surrounding it. God Wadjet-Leviathan Sea Serpent was on top of the puzzle, God Geb-Golem the Titan on the right side of the puzzle, and God Shu-Bahamut King of Dragons on the left side of the puzzle. Behind the twin were two figure monsters, Terrorking Archfiend. The second monster was something Yami had never seen before and also it looked like part of the tablet was rotting away.

"I think we admired this piece of giant rock too long," grumbled Seto, "It's either we go in or continuing watching a rock do nothing."

"You need to learn to take a chill pill rich boy," snot Joey.

"Let's just go through and stop this ok boys," pleaded Michelle sounding annoyed.

"I agree with her. We have no time to bicker at each other," said Ishizu.

"This is it. We've come this far. There is no way were turning back now," said Duke.

"I wasn't even planning on turning back anyways," grinned Joey.

"Everyone…are you ready," asked Yami.

One by one, everyone nodded their head in approve. Duke was right, there was no way they weren't going to turn back now after what they've been through and also the lives Aeru took away. Joey's sister Serenity, Rafael, Valon, Alister, Mikey, Vince, Yugi, everyone. Yami took a deep breath and pressed his hands against the stone door. The door slowly began to open and when it was wide enough, everyone began to walk through it. Once they got through, they entered a huge room filled with lit torches everywhere. Pillars were everywhere and the walls looked like they were decorated with Egyptian pictures, like it was some kind of throne room. Yami soon noticed a figure on the other side of the room sitting down on a large king chair, hiding in the darkness. Yami gave a small glare knowing who was probably sitting on that chair relaxed.

"Glad you could come dear brother of mine," laughed Aeru.

"Aeru! You're going to pay for everything you have done," yelled Yami.

"I beat you once, spared your life, and took Yugi away from you. This time, I'm going to beat you again, make sure you have a slow and painful death, and take everyone's lives you hold dear to you," laughed Aeru.

"You are so goin' pay for takin' my sis's life Aeru," snapped Joey.

"She served her purpose, I no longer need a weakling like her in my plan," grinned Aeru.

"What you said," yelled Joey even more furious.

Just then, there was a huge windstorm in the room, and everyone started to panic. Everyone was wondering if Aeru was doing this, but it seemed Aeru had nothing to do with it. As the windstorm calmed down, everyone gave a fearful look as they saw a familiar figure blocking their path to Aeru.

"It's evil Dartz," yelled Joey.

"But I thought he was dueling with that other guy that looked just like him," yelled Mako as he pointed his finger towards the sky-blue haired male.

"Huff…I never…puff…knew my light…huff…was that strong," gasped Dark Dartz as he grabbing for air.

"Come back here foul demon," yelled the good Dartz as he came into the room.

"Dartz," said Yami amazed.

"Hello dear friend," smiled Dartz as he reached to the pharaoh's side.

"What happened," asked Yami.

"Well, I was dueling that darkness of mine and when I was so close on defeating him, the coward fled away," yelled Dartz, "However, I was knocked out for no reason at all."

"You don't know how hard it is to climb this tower when you're crawling," asked Dark Dartz gasping for air.

"Well I'll defeat you right now, right here," growled Light Dartz.

"That won't be necessary," said Aeru.

Everyone focused their sight towards Aeru who seemed to be slowly getting up from his chair. He began to walk down the huge stairs towards Dark Dartz who seemed to be in fear as Aeru walked closer to him.

"A-Aeru," gasped Dark Dartz, "Let me finish them all and we can continue our plan."

"Who is this 'we' Dartz," said Aeru in a dark voice as he was only inches away from Dark Dartz.

"W-What," asked Dartz in confusion.

"Your shadow minions failed me and were defeated by the originals, you lost to the pharaoh, now you lost against your light," said Aeru, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you back to the World of Darkness."

"W-Well-"

"Time's up. You served your purpose as well Dartz," yelled Aeru.

Aeru jabbed his hand at Dartz's chest and Dartz began to scream in agony. Everyone covered their eyes, disliking the scene of what Aeru was doing. Dartz began to disappear into dark mist and was slowly being absorbed by the Dark Millennium Puzzle. Once it was over, everyone re-opened their eyes to see Aeru without Dartz.

"What just happened," asked Tristan.

"He was sent to the World of Darkness," said Aeru, "Or in other words, the Neo-Shadow Realm. Much more worse than the first Shadow Realm. I had no further use of him."

"Well, at least my job was taken care of for me," blinked the good Dartz.

"Now, shall we begin," grinned Aeru.

"Not really," said a new voice.

Yami and the group turned around to see Mai, Tea, Mikey, and Vince standing in the doorway. Everyone gave a small bright smile towards them, especially towards Mikey and Vince because Yami thought they were sent to the Neo-Shadow Realm when he and Bakura defeated them.

"Mikey! Vince! I thought you two were-"

"We were Yami," grinned Mikey, "But we got a second chance."

"How did you manage to get out of the Neo-Shadow Realm," asked Joey.

"From a special friend," smiled Vince.

**:Flashback:**

"I'm guessing were at the place where I think we are," asked Mikey quietly as he and Vince were floating in the darkness.

"The World of Darkness," mumbled Vince.

"I guess we can't ask for one more chance to fix our mistakes?"

"Guess not…"

Soon, Mikey and Vince heard demonic screams and saw millions of monsters were heading towards them. Mikey and Vince knew it was pointless to fight them since they are in their world. Even if they did try to fight back, what would they use? As Mikey and Vince began accepting their fate and the monsters were heading towards, all of a sudden, there was a huge bright light between them. The creatures screamed towards the light and fled away, leaving Mikey and Vince alone with the light. They saw a figure's hand stretching towards them and by their guess, it seemed the figure was trying to take them somewhere.

"Do you think were going there," asked Mikey.

"How the hell should I know," yelled Vince, "But I'm with the white bright light then over here."

"I'm with you," laughed Mikey.

As Mikey and Vince reached towards the light, there was yet again another bright light and soon, Mikey woke up breathing hard. He was gasping for air and realized he was in the dueling room. He rubbed his forehead trying to remember what happened and saw Vince waking up as well.

"What happened," groaned Vince as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"I don't know, but it seems were back where we dueled the pharaoh and Bakura," said Mikey as he slowly got up, rubbing his forehead at the same time.

"So, were out of the World of Darkness," asked Vince as he also got up on his two feet.

"Guess so."

"So who was that person that just saved us?"

"I don't know, but when I woke up, I saw Luna. I also saw the truth," growled Mikey as he reached the last word.

"Same here," mumbled Vince.

"I should've guessed it. I should've seen it at the beginning," yelled Mikey as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"He's going to pay for everything Mikey. Will make sure of that," said Vince.

Mikey nodded and saw his duel-disk was still attached to his arm, same with Vince. They stared at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. Soon, they ran towards the blue crystal as they headed up at the top of the tower.

**:End of Flashback:**

"Impressive. I never thought anybody would be able to leave the World of Darkness," laughed Aeru.

"Shut your pie hole," yelled Mikey.

"Pie hole," asked Vince.

"It's the only thing I can think of," smiled Mikey.

Aeru remained silent as he stared towards Mikey and Vince sounding annoyed by their attitudes towards him.

"Don't give me that kind of tone you two. Get rid of the pharaoh," ordered Aeru.

"We refuse," said Mikey calmly.

"You do realize you're about to screw up your chance on bringing back Luna and Vince's family right," said Aeru crossing his arms.

"Not really, knowing you caused it all," yelled Mikey.

"Heh, so you finally realized it," grinned Aeru.

"You were after us the whole time and the only way to get our attention was to take the lives of others," yelled Vince.

"Heh, took you long enough to see it," laughed Aeru.

"You mean, Aeru took Luna's life as well as Vince's family," asked Marik.

"It was so easy knowing I just had to get rid of some people," smiled Aeru.

**:Flashback:**

"Will be back soon ok," smiled Mrs. Phil as she waved to Vince, Mikey, and Luna as she and other family members of Vince left.

**20 minutes later…**

The Phil's were just heading on their way home from the hospital with their two boys sleeping silently in the car. Mrs. Phil gave a small smile as she stared deeply at her two little boys.

"Aren't they just little angels," smiled Mrs. Phil.

"Yeah, if you call two little kids striking a doctor down an angel," laughed Mr. Phil.

Just then, a figure appeared in the middle the road and Mr. Phil quickly made a sharp turn, avoiding to hit the person. As he and his wife turned their heads around, they saw the figure was gone.

"What was that in the road earlier," yelled Mr. Phil.

"I dunno, but did we hit him," asked Mrs. Phil getting scared.

As Mrs. Phil turned her head back in the road, she quickly yelled out her husband's name. As Mr. Phil brought his head back towards the road, he saw two huge lights in front of them that was honking loudly in front of them. Mr. Phil tried to turn the car, but it was too late, the huge vehicle in front of them collided with them, instantly crushing the car.

**:End of Flashback:**

"You see, your family didn't die from a drunk driver," laughed Aeru, "I was in the middle of the road that caused them to turn to the opposite of the road, making the truck collide with them."

"What about the cops that were in my front door on that night," asked Vince, his tone getting angrier.

"I'm a 5000 year old Egyptian that happens to know dark magic. Does that answer your question," laughed Aeru.

"Then what about Luna's death then," yelled Mikey.

"Heh, you want the truth? Very well then," grinned Aeru.

**:Flashback:**

"Hey, Lunie, I'll be heading outside for a little while ok," said Mikey putting on his winter coat.

"Aw. Do you have to go," pleaded Luna, "Stay here with me…"

"I wish I could, but I need to get something from the store, I promise I'll be back soon," smiled Mikey. Luna complained, but smiled back. She gave him a small peak on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't be gone too lone mister. I want you home as soon as possible," purred Luna. Mikey blushed bright and kissed her forehead and left the hotel.

After a while, there was a small knock on the door and Luna quickly ran up to the door and peaked through the hole. She was hoping it was Mikey, but to her surprise, nobody was there.

"Hm, that's weird," said Luna to herself, "I thought somebody was there."

As Luna turned around, a dark figure pinned her against the door with great strength. Luna tried to fight back, but the figure was too strong and she tried to scream, but the stranger covered her mouth with his hand. Luna was crying in tears, scared of what was going to happen to her and she felt herself losing her breath slowly. Everything was slowly going black and Luna felt like she disappearing from the world. She fell unconscious and the figure caught her with a huge grin on his face. He dropped her to the ground and his right hand began to give a fiery red glow that was taking form of a ball. He threw the fireball somewhere and the place began to burn in flames. The figure then turned his back to Luna and simply walked through the door, leaving the burning place.

**:End of Flashback:**

"When you left, I went to your little girlfriend's place and I just simply knocked her out," laughed Aeru, "After that, I just burnt the place down. Was that ok?"

"You killed Vince's family and took the love of my life away from me," yelled Mikey, "I will forgive you! I will break your bones into dust!"

Mikey activated his duel-disk along with Vince and both placed a card on the device. Mikey placed _**Earth-The Third Planet Knight**_ while Vince summoned _**Sora**_ on his side of the field. Aeru gave a small grin as he summoned _**Terrorking Archfiend**_ next to him and stood his ground as he stared at his two ex-henchmen.

"You are so going down Aeru," yelled Mikey, "Earth! Attack his monster now!"

"You too Sora! Bring down his pathetic monster," ordered Vince.

Both Sora and Earth dashed towards Terrorking Archfiend with both of their swords. Terrorking brought out his huge black sword and headed towards both of his opponents.

Sora swung his keyblade at the fiend, but Aeru's monster quickly blocked it with his own sword. Earth then swooped down pointing his blade towards Terrorking, but it quickly pushed himself back, avoiding the attacking in time.

"Impressive you two," grinned Aeru, "That's why both of you are my top commanders of the Dark Force."

"Ex-commanders more like it," snapped Mikey.

"Let's finish this now! I summon Donald and Goofy to the field and play, Trinity Limit Break," yelled Vince as he placed the cards in his duel-disk.

**Trinity Limit Break**

**(Continuous Spell)**

**This card can only be activated if you have Sora, Donald, and Goofy on your side of the field. Every time you end your turn and this card along with the three monsters are on your side of the field, destroy all monsters on your side of the field. **

"Now it's my turn! I also play a spell card, Planet Aligned," yelled Mikey.

**Planet Aligned**

**(Spell Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have at least one planet knight on the field. Remove one planet monster from your side of the field and summon each and every planet monster you have in your deck from lowest star level to highest star level. Each planet monster instantly destroys every monster your opponent has on his/her side of the field. If no monsters exist on the field, they can attack your opponent's life points directly. No battle damage is applied and all monster effects from controller and opponent are negated.**

"I give up Earth in order to summon the nine planet knights of the Solar System," yelled Mikey, "Mercury! Venus! Earth! Mars! Jupiter! Saturn! Uranus! Neptune! And Pluto! First attack, go Mercury! Destroy his Terrorking!"

Mercury was the first to attack and slashed through Terrorking. After the attack, both monsters disappeared and Aeru began to grind his teeth together in anger. Mikey replied with huge grin across his face and yelled out another attack.

"Second attack, go Venus!"

Venus dashed towards Aeru and slashed across him. Aeru groaned in pain and Mikey called out another attack.

"Third attack, go Earth!"

"Fourth attack, go Mars!"

One after another, every planet monster Mikey called launched an attack on Aeru. Jupiter came and attacked, then Saturn, next came Uranus, after that, Neptune, and then it finally reached to the last planet knight.

"Ninth attack, go Pluto!"

Pluto ran towards Aeru and jabbed his sword at Aeru's chest. Aeru's eyes were wide and tried to bite his lip to fight the pain running all over his body. Pluto soon pulled it out and disappeared into dust. After that, Vince gave a huge smile knowing this was going to be over.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! Finish this with Trinity Limit Break," ordered Vince.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all nodded towards each other in agreement and placed their weapons together as they pointed them up in the air. There was huge white light coming from the joined weapons and soon, that white light covered everything up. As soon as the light died out, Aeru was kneeling on the ground, staring deep at the ground, his hair covering his eyes. Mikey and Vince punched their fist together in victory with a huge smile on their face.

"Whoa. That was awesome," laughed Joey.

"It's not over yet," mumbled Yami.

"Huh," asked everyone.

"Aeru won't go down that easier…I've learned that from the hard way the last time I dueled him," growled Yami.

Everyone stared deeply at Aeru, waiting to see what was going to happen next. So far, nothing happened, but eventually there was a small laugh. After a while, the laugh got louder and louder, making an echo across the room. Aeru slowly got up, a huge evil grin across his face with huge evil looking eyes.

"That was kind of ticklish, hahahaha," laughed Aeru, "But I hate to say that was quite impressive. But it's not over yet you pathetic little fools."

Behind Aeru was a huge black mist that formed into a black armored creature holding two black swords, one at each hand. It was hard to describe the beast, all you could see was the huge pale yellow eyes, giving a blankly stare at the two ex-commanders of the Dark Force. Mikey and Vince gave a small surprised look on their face, but quickly changed it to their serious face. Yami however gave a fearful look. Something about that creature made Yami, scared. Also, he knew he saw that monster somewhere, he just couldn't think of where.

"What kind of the creature is that Aeru," yelled Mikey.

"Why, this is my favorite monster, I call it, Chaos the Terror of Disaster," grinned Aeru.

"Chaos," asked Mikey in confusion.

"I don't like the look of things buddy," mumbled Vince.

"You afraid? You should be! Chaos! Destroy them," yelled Aeru.

Chaos disappeared in an instant and both duelist, Vince and Mikey, tried to find out where the creature went. Soon, Chaos reappeared in front of Vince. Vince saw the creature, but was too slow to call an attack, when Chaos swung his huge swords at him. Vince was blown away with great force and crashed hard onto the ground, causing him to go in a deep unconscious state.

"Vince! Vince," yelled Mikey trying to wake up his friend, but got no response. Soon, Mikey froze as he felt something close behind him. He slowly turned his head to see the black mist creature staring deeply at him and all he could hear was Aeru's laugh.

"Mikey, there are two rules I want to tell you," grinned Aeru evilly, "The first one is never turn your back on an enemy!"

Chaos swung both of his blades at Mikey, sending him flying straight into the wall with a powerful force. Mikey screamed in agony as he crashed into the wall and as he fell hard on the ground, landing on his face.

"Mikey! Are you alright," yelled Yami worried.

"Well what do you think," mumbled Mikey under his breath as he tried to fight pain.

"Second rule: Don't mess with me. I always win," laughed Aeru as Chaos reappeared next to his master's side, staring at everyone else with its yellow eyes.

"That's it! You've gone too far Aeru! It's time I end this duel once and for all," yelled Yami as he moved forward and activated his duel-disk.

"Remember dear brother, the fate of the world lies on your shoulders…as well as your dearly beloved friends," laughed Aeru.

"You may have beaten me once, but I will not lose twice," yelled back Yami.

"That's because I'm helping Yugi," mumbled Seto as he moved forward next to Yami. Yami gave a surprised look towards the CEO and Seto continued, "He brought Dartz back, who I really hate the most, messed with my company, took my brother away, and also kidnapped Michelle! I will not stand for this!"

"Kaiba…"

"Same here pharaoh," grinned Joey.

"Joey," gasped Yami in surprised.

"He messed with us and took special people we care about," yelled Joey, "Especially my Serenity. Nobody messes with my sis or else I'll pound them, ya hear that Aeru?!"

"So three of you will be facing me," grinned Aeru, "I say this will be a challenge!"

"Make that four," yelled Marik stepping in.

"Brother," gasped Ishizu.

"Master Marik," gasped Odion as well.

"The pharaoh needs us and I plan to help any possible way! I want to make my sins vanish in anyway possible and the only way is helping the pharaoh," replied Marik.

"Marik…thank you," smiled Yami slowly nodding his head to the Egyptian.

"Excuse me, but make that five," laughed Bakura evilly. Everyone gave confused looks towards the white haired male and Bakura continued, "Honestly, I would join you Aeru. But you see, this world isn't big enough for two villains to cause mayhem and destruction. Also, I'm the only villain around here and that should stay like that!"

"Bakura," gasped Yami in shock.

"I'm not doing this to save the world. I'm doing this because I want that evil-wanna-be dead," laughed Bakura.

Aeru raised an eyebrow, but then gave a small laugh under his breath. It took him a while to realize who was fighting him. He gave each of the five duelists an evil grin and began to speak again.

"I see it now. You are the five duelists I wanted to destroy at the beginning…as well as the one who took my knight cards of the world," laughed Aeru, "I must say this will now be a fair fight, hahahahahaha!"

"Fair fight? You think 5 vs. 1 is fair," asked Joey in confusion.

"Just remember this, when I was fighting against my brother, I was dueling with kitty gloves on," grinned Aeru, "But this time, I'm fighting with full power and with a new deck!"

"A new deck," asked Duke.

"I wonder what it'll be," asked Tristan.

"I just hope they'll win and end this," said Tea.

"Before we begin…I like to dress myself up," grinned Aeru.

Aeru raised his arms up towards the sky, as if he giving himself up to something. Soon, a huge dark mist began to spread around Aeru and began to take form of a black tornado with Aeru inside of it. Something soon began to spread across Aeru's body and was taking form of some kind of item. As the tornado vanished, Aeru was different from before now. He wore the Dark Millennium Necklace, Key, and Ring around his neck with his Dark Millennium Puzzle, the Dark Millennium Scale and Rod were being held around his belt at the side of his waist, and his left eye was replaced with the Dark Millennium Eye. Everyone gave shocked looks while Aeru gave a dark manic laugh.

"Every Dark Millennium Item has merged with me, making me stronger now! The darkness runs through my veins," laughed Aeru, "From here on now, just call me your Dark Millennium King! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ready everyone," yelled Yami.

"Wait pharaoh," yelled Light Dartz.

The five duelists turned their heads towards the good Dartz who walked towards Seto, Joey, and Yami and gave each of them a card. The three duelists examied the card and then stared back at Dartz with confusion.

"Really," asked Joey, "Your giving us the legendary knights?"

"Of course. You three need it more than ever in this fight," smiled Dartz, "And this time they're fighting in full strength."

Yami, Joey, and Seto took back their cards and placed them inside their deck. They nodded towards each other and faced back towards Aeru who was grinning evilly at them. Yami took a deep breath and placed his hand on top of his deck ready to draw his cards.

"Ready everyone," asked Yami repeating himself.

"Ready," yelled back the other duelists.

"Then let's duel," yelled Yami.

**To be continued…**

**Next Episode: Final Duel Against The Dark**

Hopefully this time, I'll work even harder since the ending is very near and all of you are really excited to know what will happen next. It's five against 1, Bakura, Marik, Seto, Joey, and Yami against Aeru the Dark Millennium King. Will they succeed or will they fall? Find out in the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Gods and Dark Force!


	57. Final Duel Against the Dark :5 vs 1:

I'm so sorry everyone for not updating for a really long time. I've been really, really busy for these past few months, school stuff going on, and working on college applications (as you can see, I am a senior). I am sorry for disappointing you all, but if this keeps up, I might just as well end my Dark Millennium Saga here and I won't continue the other parts anymore. I'll finish this one and work on other stories, but I will try and make more Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics hahaha…well, here is chapter 57 folks. Were almost there...

**Chapter 57: Final Duel Against the Dark (Part I – 5 vs. 1)**

"Ready team," asked Yami, looking at his friends that were dueling with him against Aeru.

The duelists nodded towards him, telling him it was time for their last duel, the duel against the Dark Millennium King. Aeru was grinning evilly at them while he was shuffling his deck and five other duelists began shuffling their deck as well. Once they were done, they inserted them back into their duel-disk and activated them, starting their life-points with 8000. After that, each duelist soon drew five cards from their deck and waited to see who would make the first move.

* * *

**Duel Start**

* * *

**Yami's LP:** 8000

**Joey's LP:** 8000

**Seto's LP:** 8000

**Marik's LP:** 8000

**Bakura's LP:** 8000

**Aeru's LP:** 8000

Aeru: Do you honestly believe you can defeat me? Even though there are five of you, you still believe you have a chance?

Joey: We believe your goin' to get your ass-whopped freak!

Seto: I suggest you keep your mouth shut Wheeler if we're going to win this fight.

Bakura: I agree with Kaiba for once. The more you babble, the worse the duel is going to get for us.

Joey: Whose side are you on anyways?!

Bakura: Neither, hahahaha. I believe I should go first for this duel.

**Bakura's Hand:**

**The Portrait's Secret-Level: 4 (Earth/Fiend) Atk/1200 Def/1500**

**Headless Knight-Level: 4 (Earth/Fiend) Atk/1450 Def/1700**

**Pot of Greed-Magic Card**

**The Cheerful Coffin-Magic Card**

**The Earl of Demise-Level: 5 (Dark/Fiend) Atk/2000 Def/700**

**Change of Heart-Magic Card**

Bakura: I first play the Cheerful Coffin and send three of my monsters to the graveyard.

Aeru: Three of your monsters? Hahaha, either your planning something or just plain stupid.

Bakura: Laugh now Aeru, but you'll see. After that, I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards.

**Dark Necrofear-Level: 8 (Dark/Fiend/Effect) Atk/2200 Def/2800**

**Ha Des Royal Summoner-Level: 4 (Dark/Fiend/Effect) Atk/1500 Def/1500**

Bakura: I now summon Ha Des Royal Summoner.

As Bakura placed the monster onto his duel-disk, a virtual monster appeared on the field dressed in a dark blue robe, had a face of a skull under its hood, and breathing out purple gas from its skull face and under its robe.

**Ha Des Royal Summoner**

**Level: 4**

**(Dark/Fiend/Summoner)**

**When you Normal Summon this card, you can pay 1000 of your life points to Special Summon Dark Ruler Ha Des onto the field in attack mode.**

**Atk/1500 Def/1500**

Bakura: I activate its effect to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des!

So, Dark Ruler Ha Des appeared on the field showing a huge grin and giving out a dark laugh as it drank a small sip from its wine. Bakura gave out a small evil laugh as he brought out one of his most powerful monsters.

**Bakura's LP: 7000**

**Dark Ruler Ha Des-Level: 6 (Dark/Fiend/Effect) Atk/2450 Def/1600**

Bakura: But that's not it, I call forth Dark Necrofear onto the battlefield! By removing three monsters from play in my graveyard, I can summon another powerful monster!

Bakura soon removed his three fiend monsters in his graveyard to summon another fiend. A blue-skinned monster appeared onto the field holding onto some kind of doll that had its head cracked opened and gave a dark cold death stare towards Aeru.

**Dark Necrofear-Level: 8 (Dark/Fiend/Effect) Atk/2200 Def/2800**

Aeru: Impressive, three monsters in one turn.

Bakura: I end my turn.

Marik: My turn now! Egypt is on my side!

**Marik's Hand:**

**Regenerating Mummy-Level: 4 (Dark/Zombie/Effect) Atk/1800 Def/1500**

**Call of the Mummy-Continuous Spell Card**

**Hieroglyphs of the Gods-Continuous Spell Card**

**Gravekeeper's Spear Solider-Level: 4 (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect) Atk/1500 Def/1000**

**The End of Anubis-Level: 6 (Dark/Fiend/Effect) Atk/2500 Def/0**

**The Rebirth of Osiris-Level: 7 (Light/Spellcaster/Effect) Atk/2200 Def/900**

Marik: I play the Call of the Mummy. If I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon a zombie and I choose Regenerating Mummy!

Marik placed two cards on his duel-disk and soon, an arm of a mummy popped out of the ground and soon began to pull itself out of the dirt, revealing a fully bandage wrapped mummy creature.

Marik: But that is not all, I play another magic card, Hieroglyphs of the Gods!

**Hieroglyphs of the Gods**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**As long as this card remains on your side of the field, you can choose to Special Summon 1 monster from your hand onto the field once per turn, ignoring all summoning conditions (with the exception of ritual monsters). By Special Summoning 1 monster, you must remove one card from play from the top of your deck. You can use this effect once per turn.**

Marik: I summon, The Rebirth of Osiris!

**The Rebirth of Osiris**

**Level: 8**

**(Light/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**This card cannot be destroyed in battle, battle damage still applies. As long as this card remains on your side of the field, you can bring back one card that was removed from play and place it into your graveyard during your turn. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can choose to discard your entire hand and Special Summon this monster in either attack or defense position. You can activate this effect at any time.**

**Atk/2200 Def/900**

Marik removed one card from the top of his deck and soon summoned a green-skinned creature dressed in all white appeared on the field, wielding a crook and a flail on both hands, and both of his legs were wrapped together as if he was being mummified.

Marik: I now activate his effect. I can bring back one card that was removed from play and put it into my graveyard. That's it for now.

Aeru: Seems some of you are releasing your most powerful cards already, hahahaha.

Joey: It ain't done yet, my turn is just starting

**Joey's Hand:**

**Gearfried the Iron Knight-Level: 4 (Earth/Warrior/Effect) Atk/1800 Def/1600**

**Red Eyes Black Dragon-Level: 7 (Dark/Dragon) Atk/2400 Def/2000**

**Jinzo-Level: 6 (Dark/Machine/Effect) Atk/2400 Def/1500**

**Special Forces Reinforcement-Magic Card**

**Little-Winguard-Level: 4 (Wind/Warrior/Effect) Atk/1400 Def/1800**

**Golden Knight Officer-Level: 8 (Earth/Warrior/Effect) Atk/2700 Def/2500**

Joey: I play, Special Forces Reinforcement!

**Special Forces Reinforcement**

**Magic Card**

**If there are no monsters on your side of the field, you can select one type of monster and Special Summon those monsters with that same type from your hand onto the field. You must have another monster with that same type (2 dragons or more, etc.) in your hand however.**

Joey: Since I have three warriors in my hand, I'll summon Little-Winguard, Gearfried the Iron Knight, and Golden Knight Officer!

Three warrior creatures appeared onto Joey's side of the field, a small warrior was floating above the ground, it's face covered and wielding a small sword and shield. The second warrior was wearing some kind of black armor with two long swords attached to its arms, and the third warrior was huge golden bulky knight wielding a gold plated shield on his left hand while carrying a long gold sword on his right hand.

**Golden Knight Officer**

**Level: 8**

**(Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**As long as this card remains on the field, all your warrior monsters get a 500 attack and defense boost. This card cannot be target by a monster controlled on the opponent's side of the field as long as there is another warrior monster on your side of the field. Every time this card destroys a monster in battle, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard.**

**Atk/2700 Def/2500**

Joey: Now my three monsters are stronger then ever!

**Gearfried the Iron Knight-Atk/2300 Def/2100**

**Little-Winguard-Atk/1900 Def/2300**

**Golden Knight Officer-Atk/3200 Def/3000**

Joey: And I still can summon a creature, so I choose to sacrifice my Little-Winguard in order to summon Jinzo!

Jinzo soon appeared on the field as it replaced Little-Winguard and soon, Jinzo's eyes turn bright red and crossed its arms as it stared at Aeru.

Joey: As you might have guessed, Jinzo makes sure Trap Cards don't work. That might be a downfall for us, but at least you won't activate your trap cards as well. I end my turn…

Seto: Hmph, I have nothing to say to you Aeru.

**Seto's Hand:**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon-Level: 8 (Light/Dragon) Atk/3000 Def/2500**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon-Level: 8 (Light/Dragon) Atk/3000 Def/2500**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon-level: 8 (Light/Dragon) Atk/3000 Def/2500**

**Lord of D.-Level: 4 (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect) Atk/1200 Def/1100**

**The Flute of Summoning Dragon-Magic Card**

**Pot of Greed-Magic Card**

Seto: I play Pot of Greed so I can draw two new cards.

**The Flute of Summoning Dragon-Magic Card**

**Sky Dragon Lord-Neo-Aerogalus-Level: 8 (Wind/Dragon/Effect) Atk/2900 Def/1600**

Seto: I summon Lord of D. and play 2 Flute's of the Summoning Dragon so I can summon my three Blue Eyes White Dragon and my Sky Dragon Lord-Neo-Aerogalus!

A small spellcaster appeared on the field and blew onto two flutes shaped of a dragon. Once he was done playing the song of summoning the dragon, three white dragons appeared on the field roaring as they came down towards the ground. After them, there was a huge hurricane and a huge green dragon appeared, it almost looked like a snake-like-creature and Slifer the Sky Dragon put together.

**Sky Dragon Lord-Neo-Aerogalus**

**Level: 8**

**(Wind/Dragon/Effect)**

**If you tribute 1 WIND creature on your side of the field to the graveyard, you send all cards on the field back to the owner's hand, except this card.**

**Atk/2900 Def/1600**

Joey: Holy crap! Where did you get that monster?!

Seto: I was thinking about asking you the same thing Wheeler, but I decided it wasn't important since your not important.

Joey: WHAT?!

"Wow, I never seen their cards before, at least those new ones," said Tristan amazed.

"Well duh Tristan, you never seen those cards because…THEY ARE NEW," yelled Tea.

Aeru: …

Yami: Finally, it's my turn. Here I go!

**Yami's Hand:**

**Dark Magician-Level: 7 (Dark/Spellcaster) Atk/2500 Def/1700**

**Dark Magician Girl-Level: 6 (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect) Atk/2000 Def/1700**

**Magician of Black Chaos-Level: 8 (Dark/Spellcaster/Ritual) Atk/2800 Def/2600**

**Black Luster Solider-Level: 8 (Earth/Warrior/Effect) Atk/3000 Def/2500**

**Black Magic Ritual-Ritual Spell Card**

**The Great Magician Show-Magic Card**

Yami: I play the magic card, Black Magic Ritual! I give up Black Luster Solider and summon Magician of Black Chaos! After that, I play the magic card, the Great Magician Show!

**The Great Magician Show**

**Magic Card**

**Activate this card when you just summoned a Spellcaster onto your side of the field. You can Special Summon Spellcaster type monsters from your hand that has a lower star level then the one you just summoned onto your side of the field in attack mode. They cannot attack the turn they have been just summoned.**

Yami: I summon Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!

Soon, three magician creatures appeared on Yami's side of the field, wielding a staff of their own and all three of them were Yami's most favorite spellcasters of them. Everyone that was watching the duel cheered for their friends as they summoned nearly all their most powerful monsters from their deck. The five duelists however kept their cool because they knew that just because they summoned their monsters, this duel wasn't going to be over that quickly, so they stayed silent and waited for Aeru to make his move.

Aeru: Just because you summoned your most powerful creatures doesn't mean you'll stand a chance against me. In fact, this one card will change everything hahahaha.

Joey: Ya kidding right? How can one card change the field that instant?

Aeru: You'll see Wheeler, I set one card facedown in defense mode and end my turn.

Yami: That's it?

Aeru: That's it.

Seto: Hahahaha! This is what the most powerful duelist on Earth can do?! You make me laugh! I'm the most powerful duelist on Earth! All you did was summon one monster in defense mode! Pathetic!

Yami: For once I agree with Kaiba. This isn't like you Aeru…unless you're planning something…

Bakura: Forget it, this duel is over anyways. I draw and summon Fear From the Dark.

Soon, something huge and red appeared from the ground and began to take form of some kind of ghost that had a long purple claw that was extending towards Aeru's monster.

**Fear from the Dark-Level: 4 (Dark/Zombie/Effect) Atk/1700 Def/1500**

Marik: My turn. I draw and summon Gravekeeper's Spear Solider in attack mode. I end my turn.

"What's going on? How come they aren't attacking? They have the firepower to wipe Aeru's monster and take his life points down," yelled Michelle.

"Firepower isn't everything. They're waiting for someone to back up their cards just in case something goes wrong," said Duke, "If they have no backup and just attack, maybe that one monster could wipe out all their cards on the field…"

Joey: My turn! I place Command Knight in attack mode. Command Knight raises all my Warrior's strength by 400 points, making them powerful again!

**Command Knight-Atk/2100 Def/2400 **_(Command Knight & Golden Knight Officer Effect)_

**Golden Knight Officer-Atk/3600 Def/3000**

**Gearfried the Iron Knight-Atk/2700 Def/2100Jinzo-Atk/2400 Def/1500**

Joey: I'm good now.

Seto: My turn! I set one card facedown and end my turn.

"Look's like Kaiba set down a magic or trap card, I wonder what it is," asked Espa Roba.

"Will soon find out, but if it's a trap card, Kaiba won't be able to do anything with Jinzo around," said Rex.

"Hee Hee Hee. Let's see what Yugi has to show us now," grinned Weevil.

Yami: Alright, I draw! Here we go…

Aeru: What?

Yami: I drew the card that could end this all right now, but activating this card might be a risk. But-

Bakura: Do it!

Yami: I didn't even finish Bakura!

Bakura: Don't care, shut up, and activate the damn stupid card!

Marik: Try it out pharaoh, we got your back.

Seto: Better work regardless Yugi, because if all our monsters are destroyed, your dead meat.

Joey: I could care less what it does pharaoh, as long as we kick Aeru's butt!

Yami: Understood. Here I go! I activate the magic card, All Out Army Attack!

**All Out Army Attack!**

**Magic Card**

**When you activate this card, all monsters on your side of the field can all attack at once, destroying all monster cards on your opponent's side of the field. If a monster has an effect on your opponent's side of the field that targets a card, negate and destroy it. When you attack your opponent, he/she will lose the total amount of all the monster's attack points on your side of the field.**

Yami: I guarantee you Aeru, if your facedown monster tries to destroy one of our cards, it's automatically destroyed and with our monster's strength put together, it's more than enough to wipe you out since you have no defense.

Aeru: Hahahaha, I dare you to attack me!

Seto: Do it Yugi!

Yami: Monsters! Attack Aeru's facedown card and wipe out all his life points!

Every single monster from Bakura's side of the field to Yami's side of the field all attacked Aeru's facedown monster. The gang cheered from behind, celebrating the duel was going to be over. However Yami knew that Aeru wasn't going down without a fight, and soon released that Aeru's facedown monster must have some kind of special ability.

Aeru: Take this! I flip my monster face-up! Show yourself, Orb of Time!

A small gray orb appeared on Aeru's side of the field and started to shine. All of the monsters that were attacking Aeru suddenly stopped and started moving backwards to their owner's field.

Bakura: What is the meaning of this?!

Aeru: This is my monster, Orb of Time

**Orb of Time**

**Level: 1**

**(Light/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**As long as this card remains on your field, you can negate any card effect and negate an attack. You must 1000 of your life points to activate this effect.**

**Atk/0 Def/0**

Seto: So if we were to attack or activate a card, the Orb of Time would simply negate it.

Aeru: Correct Kaiba. Now that I have stopped your monsters from attacking, it's my turn I believe. I draw! Now I play the Orb of Space.

**Orb of Space**

**Level: 1**

**(Dark/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**As long as this card remains on the field, only a limit of 5 cards is allowed on the field.**

**Atk/0 Def/0**

**Bakura's Side of the Field:**

**Ha Des Royal Summoner**

**Dark Necrofear**

**Dark Ruler Ha Des**

**Fear from the Dark**

**Marik's Side of the Field:**

**Regenerating Mummy**

**Call of the Mummy**

**Hieroglyphs of the Gods**

**The Rebirth of Osiris**

**Gravekeeper's Spear Solider**

**Joey's Side of the Field:**

**Command Knight-Atk/2100 Def/2400 **

**Golden Knight Officer-Atk/3600 Def/3000**

**Gearfried the Iron Knight-Atk/2700 Def/2100**

**Jinzo-Atk/2400 Def/1500**

**Yami's Side of the Field:**

**Dark Magician**

**Dark Magician Girl**

**Magician of Black Chaos**

**Seto's Side of the Field:**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon**

**Lord of D.**

**A facedown card (magic/trap card)**

**Sky Dragon Lord-Neo-Aerogalus**

**Aeru's Side of the Field:**

**Orb of Space**

**Orb of Time**

Aeru: Looks like you have six cards on the field Kaiba. I suggest you get rid of it now.

Seto: I will, once I activate! Reveal facedown! I use, Dragon's Spirit!

**Dragon's Spirit**

**Quick-Play Magic Card**

**All dragon monsters get a 500 additionally attack points that are on your side of the field.**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon x3-Atk/3500 Def/2500**

**Sky Dragon Lord-Neo-Aerogalus-Atk/3400 Def/1900**

Aeru: Is that it? Well than, I'm getting abit sick and tired of having fun with you five. So I'm going to end this once and for all! So let's play the game!

**End of Chapter 57**

**Next Part-Final Duel Against the Dark (Part II – 3 vs. 1)**

God finally! After all these months, I finally posted. I'm such a slow-poke. I'm working on the next chapter everyone. Please bare with me ok? Were almost to the end…

_AND I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING :(_


	58. Important Notice

This is just to notify everybody that I have stopped working on Rise of the Gods and Dark Force. I'm working on a rewrite of this story called 'The Dark Pharaoh'. I know was getting close to the end and I know I will be disappointing a lot of people, but it's just that a lot has been going on in my life and after the new years, I decided to recreate the story. You know, get rid of uncertain scenes that were not needed in the story, get rid of certain romance (like Yugi and Tea) because I wanted to try and follow the main storyline. There might be some romance, but very little. And also I wanted to try and change Seto's character behavior as I felt like he was being a complete jackass just like his 4kids version. I wanted to try and make him somewhat close to his Japanese version. But yeah, I'm sorry everyone. I'm really happy you found my story so exciting and all and of course I feel really bad that I'm ending it like this. I haven't stopped on it, I just wanted to start all over, make a nice, clean, and fresh start. I'm sorry everyone. I hope you'll read the remake of it and will leave as many hits and reviews as you did for this one and also favorite it into your list. Thank you for your time on reading this and I hope you understand.

Your friend,

~GigaBahamut~


End file.
